


Forbidden Love

by Drweirdhasthecure, greenwoodisgreat



Series: Love Conquers All [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Caring Thranduil, Dragons, Erebor (mentioned), Eventual Smut, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fluff, Galadriel's Mirror, Greenwood, Gundabad, Imladris, Lothlórien, Marriage, Mild Smut, Non-Canon moments, Oral Sex, Orcs, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Innuendoes (lots of them!), Slow Build, Sweet Thranduil, The Misty Mountains, The White Gems of Lasgalen, The Woodland Guard, Thranduil's elk - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 211,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drweirdhasthecure/pseuds/Drweirdhasthecure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwoodisgreat/pseuds/greenwoodisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of The Hobbit, The Elvenking was kind, caring and compassionate. He knew how to love and captured the heart of a Silvan Elf. But with happiness comes devastation…</p><p>Updates are every Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stumbling upon my story and welcome! This is my own take on what Thranduil’s life was like before The Hobbit. This story is ridiculously long; I literally don’t know how I wrote so much! It covers a long period of time, starts roughly 800 years before The Hobbit and includes The Hobbit films and beyond! Any errors are purely my own and fasten your seatbelts because you are taking part in a long, emotional journey (at least I hope so! :P). This is not my first fanfiction but the first one that I have ever posted. My other ones were terrible and I chickened out in posting them so hopefully, this is OK.  
> I only own my original characters, all the other characters belong to J.R.R.Tolkien and Peter Jackson.  
> Feedback and criticism is appreciated. Please enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Silvan elf has her first encounter with King Thranduil and the King finds himself attracted to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000+ words. Elvish words and phrases are in italics and the translations from Elvish to English can be found at the end of each chapter.

Eletha slowly approached the entrance to the Woodland Realm. Her eyes roamed the magnificent blue doors and columns formed from pale trees as her heart pounded. She walked across the stone bridge, the running river awash in blue and white beneath her; her hands trembled as she held the silver brooch. The two guards looked at her with suspicion and she saw their hands tighten on their weapons.

“What business do you have here, elf?” The guard on the left asked. Eletha’s eyes darted to him and admired his armour. It shone pale gold in the sun’s light as did his matching helmet. From the cut of it, she could only see his eyes, nose and mouth. She stopped when she saw the sharp sword he held in his hand; the blade gleamed bright in the sun. She took a breath before speaking.

“I seek audience with King Thranduil.” She said confidently.

“His Majesty is far too busy to converse with the likes of you. Why would he want to speak to a Silvan elf?” The other guard’s tone made Eletha’s blood run cold.

“How do you know that I am Silvan?” She frowned.

“Anyone with eyes would know that you are of low class, elf.”

Eletha tensed up and clutched the brooch in her hands tightly. She knew that the guard was right. She was dressed in a dark brown dress; its hem destroyed from walking through the forest. Soft, pale brown boots served her well enough yet her feet were aching with exhaustion. Her hair was a light brown, like that of chocolate. That shade of hair along with red or auburn was very common among the Silvan elves, who were of poor class. She had nothing on her apart from the brooch in her hands. The guard on the right saw her fidget with the silver accessory.

“What is that?” He asked, suddenly frightened. Eletha gazed down at it, running her pale fingers over the tendril design.

“I believe this belongs to His Majesty.” She said, looking up at the guards. Immediately, they took a step towards her, hands on their swords.

“You are a thief!” One of them yelled.

“I think you will find that I am quite the opposite. I found it in the forest just last night; I know this belongs to the King. I have seen him wear it countless times when he has visited my village. I assumed that he lost it the last time he came close to my home. I have come to return it to its rightful owner.” Eletha said, her heart beating like a drum.

“How do we know that you are not tricking us?” The guard cried.

“You do not. Maybe we should let the King decide for himself.” Eletha smiled at her own comment. The guards exchanged a look before letting their hands fall from their weapons.

“Open the gate!” The guard ordered in Elvish. The large doors opened with a loud whoosh. Eletha could already see inside, the twisting paths and large open halls of the Elven Kingdom. Two other guards dressed in the same armour appeared at the doors, their tall stature scaring the elleth. The guard to Eletha’s right turned to her with brown eyes.

“These two will escort you to His Majesty.” He said. Eletha bowed her head to the two guards at the gate before following the other two inside.

She had never been inside the kingdom before but she had always yearned for it. When she was young, she dreamed about its grandeur. The beautiful chambers and flowing waterfalls; the halls filled with golden light and columns carved in elaborate designs from the trees of the forest. The only insight she had to the Woodland Realm was when the King himself visited her village. It was such an honour to even lay eyes on him. The tales of his beauty never did him justice. She felt lucky that she had seen him otherwise she would have kept the brooch for herself.

The two tall guards guided her through the halls before reaching a winding path that led up to the King’s throne area. Eletha’s heart fell when she saw the long drop below her, the kingdom a cavernous space where everything echoed. The hem of her dress swept along the stone ground as she was led to the throne. She saw the King from a distance, sitting on his throne. She could spot his platinum gold hair and tall figure and her knees trembled. She was escorted up a short set of stairs, passing two more guards. Eletha noticed another half a dozen guards standing around the edge of the circular dias. The stone floor was carved in different shades of earthy brown, matching the forest outside. Eletha looked at the short staircase that led up to the great antlered throne of the Elvenking before laying eyes on the King himself. Eletha watched as the King looked down at her. His crystalline eyes pierced her like a thousand daggers, searching for an answer.

“Who is this elf?” He asked, his voice deep and commanding yet as smooth as silk.

“A Silvan from a village close to here, my lord. She claims that she has found your brooch.” One of the guards informed.

King Thranduil rose from his throne with suave fluidity, his silver brocade garment curling around his long legs. Eletha remembered when the brooch sat at his collar. Now it sat in her delicate hands.

“Leave her with me.” He said.

“Your Grace, are you su-?” The guard asked but Thranduil interrupted him.

“Do you dare question your king?” He growled which made Eletha tremble.

“No, Your Grace. Forgive me.” The guard almost begged.

“Good. Then leave us.” He demanded.

The two guards bowed before turning their heel and retreating down the stairs. The King kept his gaze on the elleth standing below him. He could see that she was fearful, just by the way she was standing. Her eyes were on the floor, her long hair falling over her shoulders.

“Look at me, my Lady.” His voice was soft, unlike a moment before when it was harsh.

Eletha raised her eyes to the King and blinked. Thranduil saw that her irises were a rich green, sparkling like freshly-cut emeralds. Her hair had a slight curl at the end of it, the locks brushing just below her waist ever so gently. Eletha was always in awe of the King’s attractiveness. His pale skin, bright eyes framed by thick dark eyebrows. A strong nose and sensual lips just waiting to be kissed. A pointed crown with wooden branches, small autumn leaves and red berries sat on his head, contrasting with his silken hair, falling over his shoulders like rivers of pure gold. Eletha opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a raised hand.

“Any elleth who visits me will be addressed as a Lady, whether they are Sindarin or Silvan.”

Eletha was surprised by his congeniality. Every time she saw him, he was a cold character. Sharp eyes and an imposing figure. Unsure of how to respond, Eletha took hold of her dress with both hands and curtsied as best as she could.

“My King, I…”

“And there is so need to curtsy, my Lady. You came to me; my guards say that you are in possession of my brooch?” He asked.

“Yes, Your Grace.” She said, holding it up for him to see.

Thranduil’s blue eyes widened when he saw the heirloom his father gave him when he became king. The light that cascaded from the outside world cast off the orange stone at the centre of the brooch. Eletha saw how the King eyed the brooch, as if someone had presented him with millions of jewels and gold coins.

“Your Grace, am I mistaken? Is this the wrong brooch?” Eletha asked. The King blinked and returned his eyes to the elleth.

“No, my Lady. The brooch is mine. I am merely shocked to see it found by an elleth like you, especially in the Forest of Greenwood. I thank you.” The King smiled gently, something Eletha had never seen him do.

“It is my pleasure, Your Grace. I am glad to return it to you.”

“May I ask what your name is, my Lady?” Thranduil questioned. Eletha hesitated then realised that the King of the Woodland Realm asked her what her name was.

“Eletha, Your Grace.” She answered.

“You should say your name with confidence, my Lady. It is a beautiful name, it is worthy of you.” Thranduil said fondly. Eletha blushed; her eyes fell to the carved floor. Even he didn’t know what he was saying. He didn’t know why he was being so pleasant towards the elleth. But she had found his brooch and that made him change his mood. He saw her staring at the stone floor, wondering why she wasn’t looking at him.

“I see that you are fascinated with the floor, my Lady.” Thranduil said with mirth in his voice. It had been a long time since he had said a joke himself, something that surprised both of them. Thranduil was pleased when Eletha cracked a smile and looked up at him with shining eyes. She watched as the King turned and walked down the curved steps from his throne, the silver train of his dress flowing out behind him, revealing dark leggings and knee-high boots with silver vines embroided on the top of them. Her heart began to quicken when he walked towards her, his pale hands at his sides. He stopped in front of her, surprised by her height. Usually, he towered over the ladies of the Court a great amount but Eletha was only 5 inches off him. She was one of the tallest ellith he had ever laid eyes on. Her long hair and brown dress made her appear taller, manifesting her height. From this closeness, Thranduil could appreciate her beauty. Her face was stunning, the soft light making her pale skin glow. The emeralds for eyes framed with thin dark eyebrows and gentle lips the colour of sweet pink. He could see her cheeks flush, the warm heat rushing to her skin. He lowered his eyes to the brooch in her hands.

“Would you care to put it on me, my Lady?” He asked. Eletha was shocked at his suggestion. She was so nervous, her heart beated so loudly that she was sure that the King would hear it. She looked at the guards around them; they had not moved an inch since she arrived as if they were statues instead of elves. Thranduil saw the unsure look in her eyes.

“Do not worry, my Lady. They will not do you any harm.” He said. Eletha’s embarrassed face softened and her heart slowed. With shaking hands, she hooked the beautiful brooch onto the collar of his silver brocade. Now, he was complete. She quickly lowered her hands and returned them to her sides. The King watched her. He could sense her anxiety. Hardly anyone touched him, at least definitely not a low-born Silvan elf. He took a couple of steps back to make her feel more comfortable. He clasped his hands behind him and eyed the brunette elleth.

“My Lady, how and where did you find my brooch?” He asked. Eletha took a deep breath and spoke.

“I can only say if I tell my story from the beginning. But I would rather save you from the sadness of it all…”

“Please, my Lady. Tell me your story. I will gladly listen, no matter how sad.” The Elvenking replied, his penetrating eyes both arrogant and eloquent.

“I live in the closest village to the capital with my _adar_ , Galdron. We have a small house, more like a hut, which can only fit the two of us. It has been like that for many years. My _naneth_ , Syviis, died hundreds of years ago when a disease swept through the village.”

“I believe I remember that disease, my Lady. I was a young prince back then. I offer my condolences.”

“There’s no need, Your Grace. It was so long ago and so many perished in those few months. I handled my mother’s death far better than my father. He was lost for a long time before he came back around to his old self.”

“May I ask how old you were when it happened?”

“I was only 500 years old; I had already reached full maturity but I was still considered a child in Elven standards so youth remained in me. There were nights when I cried myself to sleep. My mother was my pride and joy; I couldn’t imagine my life without her but that disease stole her from me. At least I still had my father. Ever since she passed, I took over in all the household duties. Cooking, cleaning and I helped my father hunt for food.”

“You know how to hunt, my Lady?” Thranduil asked with raised eyebrows.

“I know well now. Back then, I was weak and did not know a thing about hunting. But with the direction of my father, I became an expert. Now, my father is a little slow so I am the one who gets the food.”

“What type of skills do you have?”

“My father taught me how to use a bow and arrow; that is my main area of expertise and I enjoy it thoroughly. Recently, I have acquired a pair of daggers that belonged to my great-grandfather as a present for my 1,700th nameday.”

“You are 1,700 years old?” Thranduil was shocked.

“Yes, I became 1,700 last winter. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you, Your Grace?”

“2,197 years. And I’ve been ruling for a little less than a millennia.”

“You are a great ruler, Your Grace. You care so much for the low-born like me. It is unlikely to have a Sindarin, especially that of the royal family, to treat the Silvan elves with such kindness. I bring thanks from the people of my village.” Eletha smiled.

“I do it for their wellbeing, for your wellbeing. Now, should we continue?” He suggested.

“Of course, Your Grace. Now, I run our small household. I am friends with many people in my village. The young elflings look up to me a great deal. Apparently, I give the ellith a chance to become hunters like me which resulted in lots of elflings asking their fathers how to hunt and use a bow and arrow as I do. This infuriated a few of the _adars_. One pushed me down into a steep ravine and I landed in the water with scrapes and bruises on my legs, hands and neck.”

“I cannot see you have any, my Lady.” Thranduil stated. Eletha raised her hands and turned them over to show him her palms. Thin pink scars littered the soft skin; she pushed her hair off her shoulder and pulled down the collar of her dress. Two long scars thin as lines tainted her pale skin. The sight horrified Thranduil.

“When did this happen?” He asked.

“At dusk, yesterday, my King.”

“My Lady, how dare they!” He cried, making her jump.

“It is quite alright, Your Grace. He was crazed just for that moment; I didn’t blame him for it. After regaining my strength, I cleaned my wounds with water from the river at the bottom of the ravine. I climbed to the top which took me a while because of my injured hands. When I was walking back to the village, a glimmer caught my eye. I turned to the shine that was hiding in the green grass. I walked over and leaned down, pushing the grass away. And there was your brooch, sitting there innocently.” Eletha smiled.

“How did you know it was mine?”

“I could not mistake it, my King. I had seen you wearing it every time you came to my village. Believe me, my King; I was just as surprised as you are now. I was shocked that I had found it, more shocked of how you could lose such a precious object. Actually, how did you lose it, Your Grace?” Eletha asked.

“I myself do not know. I imagine the last time I went riding, which was two days ago, close to your village; it must have fallen off when I was riding my horse. It was not until I reached the palace that I realised that it was gone. And I express my extreme gratitude for returning it. Most poor people would keep it as their own or sell it.”

“The thought never crossed my mind, my King, It is not mine. Not mine to keep, not mine to sell. Such a thing only belongs to the King and no-one else. I presumed I would receive more in returning it than keeping it.” Eletha stated.

“That is right, my Lady. You did the proper thing. And for that, you will receive a gift in return.”

“My King, your gratefulness is a gift that many people of my birth wish to have. I do not need anything else.”

“My Lady, you are poor and I insist. You and your father will have 2,000 coins from the royal palace to spend as you please.”

Eletha had to suppress a gasp. 2,000 coins was like a million to her. Her father would be over the moon. Thranduil smiled softly at the elleth’s reaction and raised his eyebrows when she fell to her knees.

“My King, I cannot express how shocked I am.” She almost cried.

“Rise, my Lady.” Thranduil ordered. Eletha shakingly stood up, ecstatic about the King’s kindness to give her so much money.

“A chest containing the 2,000 coins will be delivered to your house this evening. Think of it as a gift for your nameday. And I thank you once again for returning my brooch.”

“I apologise for not returning earlier. I assumed that you would be tired after a hard day’s work.” She said.

“No apology needed, my Lady. You found it, you kept it safe and you gave it back. There is nothing more that I have to be thankful for.” The King declared, placing a hand over the brooch at his collar. He couldn’t thank this elleth enough.

“My guards will escort you back to the gate. I trust you can make your own way home.”

“I am touched by your concern, Your Grace. I will return to my father and tell him the good news.” Eletha said as the same two guards appeared at the top of the stairs behind her. Thranduil couldn’t mistake the happiness in her eyes. She was elated. She curtsied once more.

“My King.” She uttered before turning to the guards. She had taken one step when the King said her name.

“Eletha.”

Her name flowing from his mouth in that beautiful voice made her heart race like mad. She turned back around and saw that the King was eyeing her with an intense stare.

“Get home safe.” He ordered. Eletha bowed her head; the King couldn’t help but notice how beautiful it was when her stunning brown hair poured over her shoulders, flowing down her body.

“I will make certain of that, Your Grace.” She said.

As she turned around again, a large smile decorated her lips. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as the guards led her down the stairs, away from the King. Thranduil smiled when she saw the tips of Eletha’s pointed ears turn red. A sight that he hadn’t seen for many centuries.

 

Elvish Translations

  * adar - father
  * naneth - mother
  * adars - father



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions or queries?


	2. Evoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha and her father receive the King’s gracious present and Thranduil finds himself thinking about a certain, brunette elleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,500+ words. Enjoy :)

King Thranduil retreated to his chambers quickly, his long legs carrying him across the paths. No guards were outside his room so he pushed the doors open and locked them behind him. He took off his crown and placed it on his desk which was astray with rolls of parchment, quills and ink. He made his way to the balcony; he put his hands on the stone railing and looked out into the forest. The tall trees shrouded the lower ground, the sun shining through the leaves. The King heard voices below him; he looked down and saw the guards with Eletha. She curtsied at them, turned and walked across the bridge. He watched her, her slender womanly figure and long hair, shining beautifully in the morning sun.

Eletha could feel a gaze on her, somewhere above her. Thranduil’s eyebrows creased when she reached the end of the bridge and stopped. Eletha slowly turned on the spot and looked back at the palace. There he was. Standing on a balcony, looking exactly the same albeit no crown. _Why is he staring at me?_ She thought. Thranduil stared intently at her, a smirk gracing his face. She smiled back and curtsied before turning back around and retreating into the forest, her dress trailing the leaf-covered ground behind her. He watched her until she disappeared from his sight. Thranduil wished her a safe trip back, knowing that she would reach her father.

 

**

 

She reached her village quicker than usual due to her excited running. Her face was flushed and a smile never left her face. She hadn’t felt so good in a long time. The village was quite small, with a population of 100. Small huts like Eletha’s were scattered across the brown ground, the large trees of Greenwood towering over them like gods. Eletha had just reached her home when an elfling with wavy auburn hair ran towards her.

“Ellie!” She cried. Eletha smiled and leaned down just in time as the elfling crashed into her, wrapping her small arms around her neck. Eletha rubbed her back and giggled in her ear. The elfling let her go and smiled, her hazel eyes wide.

“What was that for?” Eletha laughed.

“I missed you, _mellon-nin_.” The young girl said. Eletha gently stroked her cheek with her forefinger.

“I missed you too, Talathiel. It seems I haven’t seen you because of your adar.” She responded. At that moment, a tall ellon with dark hair walked over with a stern look on his face.

“Talathiel, what are you doing?” He questioned.

“Saying hello to Eletha, _Ada_.” Talathiel smiled as Eletha stood up, looking at the ellon.

“I told you to stay away from her, Talathiel. She’s dangerous.”

“With all due respect, Atopher, I am anything but dangerous. You are, though. You pushed me down into a gully yesterday.” Eletha frowned.

“You encouraged my _iell_ to hunt, along with many other young elflings in the village. I am not the only father that is furious by your delight in hunting.”

“I apologise, I did not pursue hunting to encourage others. I took it up for my own benefit and for my father’s.”

“Your father should be the one that hunts, not you. Tracking is no place for a woman.” Eletha was raged from the inside. This man wasn’t allowed to tell her what and what not to do. She was responsible for her own life, no-one else was.

“I am allowed to hunt and track. There is no law against ellith doing the same as ellyn. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go home. The King himself told me to get home safe.” Eletha said with a smile on her face. It gave her great joy in seeing Atopher’s face at her last statement. She touched Talathiel’s face gently, giving her a wink before leaving the shocked ellon and his smiling daughter.

Eletha opened the door and locked it behind her. Their house was small with a kitchen, one bed, two chairs (one had a forest green cushion) and a wooden table where she ate with her father.

“ _Adar_? I’m home.” She called. Her father appeared around the corner with a smile on his face. Eletha had inherited her father’s tall height and hair colour. The fair skin and green eyes she had got from her late mother.

“Eletha, _iell-nin_ , what happened at the palace?” He asked, giving his daughter a warm hug.

“ _Adar_ , you will not believe what the King has given us.” She smiled and proceeded to tell her father was happened.

“As a gift for returning his brooch, the King is having 2,000 gold coins delivered here in a matter of hours.” Eletha finished with a laugh. Galdron’s eyes widened with shock.

“Are you telling me the truth, Eletha?”

“Of course, _Adar_. 2,000 coins for us and we use them for whatever we please.”

Galdron hadn’t felt so happy since the day his daughter was born. All the decades of sorrow and hurt, a little bliss had entered his life once again. The King always seemed so callous, not capable of munificent acts of this level. Eletha smiled as she watched her father throw his head back and laugh. Eletha laughed too, their giggles infectious and ringing in each other’s ears. Galdron brought his daughter in for another hug, holding her close. They would spend this money wisely and in moderation. Galdron could build a better life for himself and his precious daughter. What a stroke of luck that she had found the King’s brooch; they would be the same if she hadn’t.

 

**

 

That evening, when the sun dipped to the horizon, there was a knock on the door. Eletha didn’t know how the King knew which house she lived in; she had not told him. But he must have found out in one way or another. Galdron gripped his daughter’s hands in anticipation before letting her open the door. Two palace guards dressed in royal gold armour stood tall in the doorway, a large brown chest in-between them.

“Are you the Lady Eletha?” One of them asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“The King has promised you 2,000 gold coins. May we come in?” The other guard asked.

“Of course, sires. Please.” Eletha smiled, opening the door further for the two guards to enter with the chest. Galdron watched as the guards placed the chest on the floor; his heart pounded. He could not wait to open the latches and see all that gold.

“Is this your father?” The guard asked, indicating Galdron.

“Yes, sire.” Eletha answered.

“You look a lot like him.”

“Thank you, sire.” Galdron’s blood boiled, thinking that the guard was flirting with Eletha. The guard handed her a gold key. Eletha took it in her hands, her fingers curling around it.

“For the chest, my Lady.” The guard said.

“Please send the King my regards, and my father’s. It was a great pleasure to converse with him and I thank him for his generosity.” Eletha said.

“Of course, my Lady. The King will be pleased to hear that.” The guard said which made Eletha frown with confusion. The two guards bowed and left swiftly. Eletha turned to her father with raised eyebrows.

“What was that about, Eletha?” He asked.

“I do not know, _Adar_. The King did say to me to get home safe.” She shrugged.

“He said what?”

“He told me to get home safe. I must say, I was touched by his worry. I never thought that he was capable of such friendliness.”

“No, I did not think that either.” Galdron sighed then smiled at his only daughter. She returned his grin and came to stand beside him, in front of the grand chest.

“Would you like to open it, _Adar_?” She asked, holding the key out to him.

Galdron hesitated before answering. He pushed the key back to her, his hand over hers.

“Why don’t you open it, Eletha? The King gave it to you. I think you should open it.”

Eletha smiled and leaned down, placing the golden key in the lock. She turned it and a click snapped the silence. The elleth looked up at her father, her green eyes sparkling with joy. She turned back, her hair falling over her shoulders. She placed her pale hands on the lid and opened it.

The gold coins glittered in the elves’ eyes. They had never seen so much wealth in their lives. Galdron leaned down next to his daughter and looked at the coin-filled chest. He reached a hand in and picked up a coin. He turned it over in his hand, admiring the way the gold caught the light. Galdron squinted his eyes, trying to make out the engraving on the coin.

“Eletha, look at the engraving.” He said, handing her the coin.

The elleth took the gold coin from her father and looked at it closely. She realised that the engraving was a small portrait of King Thranduil. The view was side-on so she could make out his strong nose and chin. She couldn’t mistake his pointed crown and his long hair, pouring over one shoulder. It was a fantastic representation of him; it was so lifelike except he was gold. She ran her finger over the image of the King, following the curve of his nose. Suddenly aware of what she was doing, she shook her head and clasped the small coin in-between her hands.

“What are we going to do with all this money, _Adar_?” She asked.

“I don’t know, dear. But we’ll figure it out. We’ll spend it well.” Galdron whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

**

 

A sharp knock from outside his chambers made the King look up. He put his quill down, careful not to spill the black ink. The flamed torches in the chambers were dim but light enough for Thranduil to write his letters.

“Come in.” He said. The door opened and his steward, Maeklin, came in. He had brown hair flowing down his shoulders and warm grey eyes. He was dressed in a simple dark blue tunic which hung to his knees with black leggings and black boots.

“My King.” He bowed.

“Good evening, Maeklin. Is something wrong?” Thranduil frowned.

“No, Your Grace. The guards have returned from the village.”

“And?” Thranduil inquired.

“They delivered the chest safely and the Lady Eletha and her father offer their kind regards to you.” Maeklin informed.

“Lady Eletha returned my brooch. She deserved a reward in doing so.”

“Indeed, my King. Most people of her birth would keep it.” Maeklin said.

“That’s what I thought as well. It seems that I was mistaken.” Thranduil said. Maeklin eyed the King, unsure of how to respond so he resorted in bowing.

“My King.” He said before turning to leave.

“Maeklin, wait.”

“Yes, Your Grace?” He said, turning to face Thranduil.

“Inform the Guard that in two days, I will visit Eletha’s village. I have not been for quite some time. Inform the kitchens about preparing food. The inhabitants are running low.” The Elvenking ordered.

“Of course, my King.” He bowed once more.

“Good. You may leave.”

The steward left the room, closing the door behind him. Thranduil rose from his seat and walked around his desk. His pale hand wrapped itself around the circular wine bottle. His glass goblet was already on the desk so he poured the red liquid into his goblet. He screwed the cork back on the bottle with one hand while the other circled the handle of the goblet. He raised it to his mouth and took a long, well-deserved sip. The wine soothed him, making him relax. He closed his eyes and saw a pair of emerald green ones. He quickly snapped open his eyes and gasped. _Why?_ He thought. _Every time I close my eyes, a_ _ll I see is a set of green eyes_. The King turned to the open balcony, the cool wind calling him.

With the goblet in his left hand, he walked out onto the balcony, the hem of his ochre robes brushing the stone floor. The breeze ruffled his golden locks, waving the straight strands around his shoulders and back. The chirping of a bird awoke his memory of being a young elfling. Hearing those birds was a part of his childhood; there were nights when he couldn’t go to sleep because of them. Then, he heard a voice.

 _Thranduil_.

He turned around to see if anyone had entered his room but there was no-one there. He frowned and took another sip of wine. The colour of it stained his lips, now a seductive red. The King looked out into the dark forest, the leaves rustling in the wind and the stars twinkled in the night sky. He reminisced the days when he was a hot-headed prince, racing into the forest and killing Orcs. In a way, he missed that. How rebellious he was but because of his strict father, he had to mature a lot before taking the throne. Now, he was a grown ellon with responsibilities of protecting a realm. The only thing he didn’t have was a queen by his side.

 _Thranduil_.

There it was again. That voice, a woman’s voice. Soft as a bell and as sweet as wine. But there were no women in his chambers. The room was empty; the lights dim and soft. The King drained his goblet and retreated inside, placing the empty goblet on his desk. Adjusting his robes and brooch, Thranduil left his chambers in a hasty walk. He passed only guards outside rooms; no ladies or lords were about as it was late, nearing midnight. When he turned a corner, he bumped into the Captain of the Guard.

“My King.” He said, bowing his head.

“Hello, Tarrol. I am in a bit of hurry…”

“I am sorry, my King. Please continue.” Tarrol moved out of the King’s way. As Thranduil walked off, he heard Tarrol call after him.

“Where are you going, Your Grace?”

“The royal gardens, Captain.” He called back, rushing down the steps. The sound of his footsteps echoed around the cavernous realm. He walked down a large staircase, all the way to the bottom.

The royal gardens were a stunning place. An abundance of trees, flowers and wildlife existed there. There were at least half a dozen gardens in the Woodland Realm and each one was beautiful and unique to itself. Thranduil’s mother, the former Queen of Greenwood, had taken him down to the royal gardens when he was young. His mother was fond of flowers but his father abhorred it. He didn’t want his son to be a flowery boy, not smelling flowers or wearing them in his hair. Now that both his parents passed into the next world, Thranduil could visit the gardens whenever he wanted. They reminded him of his mother. Her smile, her blue eyes, her laugh. He missed everything about her.

The King walked under a canopy of white flowers with twisting branches which was the entrance to the royal gardens. He walked into the closest one, the first garden he ever visited when he just 10 years old. The flowers there were white, yellow and purple which happened to be his mother’s favourite colours. The beautiful scent of the different florae entered his nose, making him close his eyes. He saw his mother’s beautiful face and heard her soft voice.

“ _Come here whenever Adar upsets you. You will find solace here, my son_.”

He had obeyed his mother, visiting the gardens every time the late King Oropher distressed him. Thranduil had inherited his father’s temper but also had his mother’s soft side, especially when it came to nature. He crossed the grass and sat on the wooden-carved bench, a large oak tree looming above him.

 _Thranduil_.

It was the third time that he had heard the woman’s voice. He tried to pin it down, searching through all the women that had come and gone in his life. Suddenly, it hit him. The voice belonged to an elleth with brown hair and emerald eyes. It was Eletha. Never had a Silvan spoken to him in his mind. The King then knew. He knew that Eletha was calling to him and she was probably doing it unintentionally. She undoubtedly didn’t even know that she was yearning for him but he felt it. He felt the elleth reaching out to him, longing for him.

Thranduil rose from the bench and went over to a large bush plentiful with red roses. They were large and glowed in the moonlight. He reached out his hand and plucked one flower out, stem and all. He reached into the pocket beneath his robes and drew out a long silver dagger with its just sharpened blade. He sliced the small thorns off the stem, making the flower easier to hold. He sheathed his dagger, letting his robes fall to the petal-covered ground. His long, pale fingers closed around the stem as he held the rose close to his chest. This rose will belong to the elleth that gave him his brooch. A small smile came on the King’s face; he could not wait to give the rose to her.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * adar - father
  * ada - dad
  * iell - daughter
  * iell-nin - my daughter



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some of you out there who are wondering why Thranduil is being so nice (rather than being the unsympathetic person he is in The Hobbit). Please remember that this story is set before the events of The Hobbit and I think (believe, actually) that Thranduil was a kind person, a caring and good-natured person and King before The Hobbit. Hope that clears up any confusion :)
> 
> I changed Thranduil’s steward because I just kind of wanted to differentiate myself from the Tolkien universe and I have read other fanfictions about Thranduil with Galion (his original steward/butler) and I didn’t want to copy another person’s work. I hope you guys still enjoy Maeklin, he was actually quite fun to write and he will appear in future chapters :)
> 
> Some of the Elvish names are totally made up but some of them are real Elvish names like Eletha, Talathiel and Thranduil. The rest of them are not real, so far anyway :)
> 
> I will post every Friday but I just felt like posting this chapter now. See you all on Friday! :)


	3. Village Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King surprises Eletha by visiting her village and the two elves open up to each other a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,500+ words. Longer chapter this time. I don’t know anything about the villages located in Greenwood so I made stuff up :) Hope you guys still enjoy it and have a great weekend!

Galdron and Eletha had already spent a little over half of the money in the next two days. They had donated 10 coins to every person in the village. Now, there were smiles on the faces of many families and laughs coming from young elflings. It brought glee to Eletha and her father, to see the people around them smiling, having just 10 gold coins from the King himself in their hands.

Eletha herself was happy because from the money, her father had purchased her a new bow and a new set of arrows from a faraway village but her quiver remained the same. Also, Galdron had presented her with a new dress that belonged to her mother. It was a dark forest green with a V-neck cut. The sleeves were long and the hem fell to the ground. It had a built-in belt, secured around her waist. The dress fit her perfectly and she felt pleased that she was wearing something her mother had worn.

One morning, Eletha dressed in an old brown tunic and black leggings with her hunting boots. Her quiver sat on her back comfortably, filled with new brown arrows. The bow was carved from wood that was as strong as metal; the string was fine and gave her the right amount of length in terms of shooting. She tracked small footprints of small animals with her bow in her right hand. She ventured far from the village, close to the palace. Then, she heard a rustle. Eletha slowly raised her head over the ledge of a rock. A baby deer was standing 15 metres away from her, chewing on grass from the ground. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and lined up her shot, her fingers curling around the edge of the bow. She was about to let the arrow loose when a voice came from behind her.

“You are too far away, my Lady.”

Distracted, the arrow flew from the string and buried itself in the tree trunk behind the deer. The young animal ran off, scared by the arrow’s impact. Eletha turned around, her hair uncontrollable, falling around her. She gasped.

The King stood five metres away from her with his hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic with a silver shine to it; the same leggings and boots he had worn two days before showed off his height. His spiky brooch sat at his collar and a silver circlet encircled his head; a light blue triangular-shaped jewel hanging against his pale forehead, matching his eyes.

“Your Grace! What…? How…?” Eletha stuttered. Thranduil could see that she was shocked to see him.

“I am going to visit your village this afternoon. I thought that I would come early to see how you are faring. I had a feeling that I would find you here.” Thranduil stated. Eletha started at him, uncertain of how to react. She didn’t have a dress on so she alternatively bowed her head.

“It is a pleasure to see you, Your Grace. I am… surprised, that’s all.” She said.

“Eletha,” His voice hit her like a running waterfall, making shivers run along her arms. His tone was perfect, smooth and soft.

“There is no need to bow or curtsy in my presence when there are no guards around me.” He contained.

“Shouldn’t you have guards, my King?” She asked, rising to her feet.

“Not at this moment. I wanted to see you. Alone.”

The way he said “alone” made her heart tremble with a feeling that she had never experienced before. Her fingers gripped the bow tightly. Thranduil eyed the elleth who he had been thinking about for the past 48 hours. The tunic, leggings and boots were tattered, much like the dress that she had worn when she came to him in the palace. Her eyes shone the same way but her hair was different. It was pulled back away from her face, a few loose strands framing her cheeks, showing off her pointy ears; the rest of her locks hung long and loose. She looked beautiful; she was one of the most beautiful ellith he had ever seen.

“My King, may I ask you a question?” Eletha said.

“Of course.”

“How did you know where I lived? I don’t recall telling you exactly where my house was in the village.”

“As King, I command anything that I desire. And I desired to know where you dwelled so my guards could deliver the chest of money to you. I had my loyal steward follow you home and had him report back to me.” Thranduil explained.

“Oh.” Eletha whispered.

“Are you alright, my Lady?”

“Yes, yes, I am fine. I guess if you didn’t know where I lived; your guards would not know where to deliver the chest.”

Thranduil smirked, a shiny glint in his bright irises. His gaze darted to her bow and he could see the tips of the arrows over her shoulder.

“Your weapons look expensive. I assume that you have put my gift to good use.” Thranduil said, taking a couple of steps towards her. She glanced down at the bow in her hand before replying.

“Yes, Your Grace. My father bought me a new bow and a new set of arrows yesterday. This is my first time using them.”

“I told you that you were too far away. You needed to get closer if you wanted to shoot the young animal.”

“And you know how to hunt, Your Grace?” Eletha inquired with a soft smile on her lips.

“As it happens, I do, Eletha. My father’s captain put me through rigorous training when I was a prince. I’m sure that I could teach you a few things.”

“Would you care to show me, my King?” She suggested. Eletha immediately regretted asking the question a second later. _Why did I ask that? He’s the King for Valar’s sake!_ She said to herself in her mind. Thranduil watched her expression fall, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“If you want me to, my Lady.” He answered. Eletha was shocked by his answer; she hadn’t expected that.

“Please, Your Grace.” She smiled. The King felt better when her bright smile returned to her blushing face. He walked over to her, his arm brushing hers.

“Draw an arrow.” He said and she did what he said. He stood next to her as she drew back the string, her eyes on a thick tree trunk at least 10 metres away.

“You don’t draw the string back enough.” Thranduil stated. Eletha felt his arm circle her shoulder and his hand came to rest on hers. He pulled the string back further, his fingers on top of hers. Eletha’s heart pounded in being in such close proximity to the King. The fingers of her left hand held the bow tightly and her eyes looked directly at the tree.

“There you go. The further back you pull the string, the faster the arrow will fly.” Thranduil’s breath grazed her neck, the warmth spreading on her fair skin. He pointed his left hand to the tree.

“Remember, your eyes know where the arrow wants to go.” His voice was quiet and tender, making her blush. Eletha turned her head slowly and her eyes came to rest on the King’s pale face. He reciprocated her gaze, his heart mesmerised by the colour of her glistening eyes. She was so close to him, her face mere centimetres away from his. Thranduil’s piercing eyes stared at the elleth’s light-skinned face. Then, they broke their intense gaze and returned to their attention to shooting the arrow. Thranduil’s hand still rested on top of Eletha’s, feeling the soft skin.

“Now release.” He said. The arrow soared from the bow, whistling before hitting the tree perfectly. Eletha smiled as she lowered the bow and Thranduil’s hand disappeared from hers. All of a sudden, her hand felt cold without his but she shook off the feeling. She looked at the King who also had a smile on his face.

“You are a natural, my Lady.” He said with a sweet tone.

“Thank you, Your Grace. It is an honour to hear that from you.”

Thranduil loved it when she smiled. It lit up her face like a flickering candle; her shining eyes like beautifully-cut emerald gems. Eletha turned away from the King and jogged over to retrieve her arrow. As she walked back over to the King, she placed the arrow back in the quiver slung over her back, she saw him reach into a scabbard on his left hip. For a moment, she thought he was unsheathing a sword but then, her eyes fell on a red rose. She stood in front of him, her gaze darting from the King to the rose in his hand. Thranduil held the bloomed flower out to Eletha, whose heart was beating fast.

“For you, my Lady.” He said.

“Your Grace?” She almost squealed.

“An elleth of your beauty deserves a rose to justify her splendour.” His voice sounded somewhat salacious, a tone that the King hardly ever used. Eletha reached out a trembling hand and took the rose from Thranduil. Their fingers momentarily brushed against each other, sending sparks over the two elves’ hearts.

“Thank you, my King.” Eletha thanked with a shaky voice. Her eyes were shining, almost if they were filling up with tears.

“You are very welcome, Eletha.”

She couldn’t hide how much she loved it when he said her name. Something that she never would have imagined. A gift from the King, his voice saying her name and a rose. King Thranduil took hold of her free hand which made her look at him.

“I must go but you will see me this afternoon, my Lady. I promise.” He said softly. Eletha nodded, her hair rippling down her body.

“I look forward to it, Your Grace.” She managed to choke out. Thranduil raised her hand to his lips and he pressed a kiss on her soft skin. Eletha’s heart briefly skipped a beat as the pressure of the King’s mouth against the back of her hand. He broke his lips away from her hand and smiled.

“Until this afternoon, Eletha.” He said before walking away into the forest, leaving Eletha standing by herself, her bow in one hand and the red rose in the other. Fortunately, he did not see the tear that fell down her cheek.

 

**

 

The next hour resulted in nothing. Eletha failed to catch anything because she was distracted by her encounter with the King. The elleth walked home in a daze, recalling how close her body was to his, when his hand rested on hers, his lips on her skin, his piercing eyes making their way straight to her heart. She was lost in the King’s beauty, his fair skin, his platinum blonde hair, his warm breath ruffling her hair and grazing her neck. She gripped the rose tightly in her hand, the scent of it invading her nose. Eletha was in such a stupor that she didn’t see the fallen tree branch in front of her. Her foot got caught and her body came crashing down to the ground. The bow and rose went flying as she used her hands to break her fall; at least the ground was rather soft with fallen leaves. She stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes and pulling the leaves out of her hair. She picked up her bow before grabbing the rose. Miraculously, the flower wasn’t damaged in any way and Eletha felt her heart rise.

When she reached the village, everyone had been told that the King was coming by a royal guard. The residents had gone into panic, straightening up their houses and checking on their appearances. Eletha entered her home; Galdron was sitting on one of the chairs.

“I’m sorry, _Adar_. I didn’t catch anything.” Eletha said, hanging her bow and quiver up on a hook by the door.

“Not to worry, Eletha. The King is coming today, probably with new supplies.” Galdron smiled.

“Yes, I know.”

Galdron’s smile disappeared.

“What? How do you know?” He asked. Eletha sighed and turned around to face her father, biting her lip. Galdron eyed his daughter before seeing the flower in her hand.

“What is that, Eletha?” He indicated the rose with his hand. She looked down at it, her fingers curled around the thin stem.

“The King gave it to me.” She answered. Galdron’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me?”

“I saw the King this morning. He came to me in the forest. That’s how I know that he is coming here this afternoon.”

“What was he doing in the forest?” He asked.

“He said he came to see how I was managing with our new money.”

“The King came to see you?”

“Yes, _Adar_.” Eletha said softly.

“What did he do?” Galdron asked, suspicion in his voice.

“Pardon, _Adar_?”

“Did he force himself on you?”

Eletha’s eyes widened at her father’s question.

“No, no, no, _Adar_. He helped me shoot an arrow.”

“You already know how to shoot an arrow. And you do it well.” Galdron pressed.

“His Grace wasn’t doing anything I did not ask.”

“You asked him for _help_?”

“No help, _Adar_. Guidance. The King was very polite to me. More polite than some of the _adars_ in this village.” Eletha said.

“Why did the King give you a rose?” Galdron asked. He noticed that his daughter’s cheeks glowed red.  

“He gave to me as a justification for my beauty.” Eletha smiled, looking down at the rose.

“Strange.” Her father said.

“What, _Adar_? Am I repulsive to look at?” Eletha frowned.

“Of course not, dear. You are beautiful. It is strange that the King acknowledged it. I’ve never seen him as a ladies man.”

“Neither have I. I was just as stunned as you are now. But I took it gladly.”

Galdron felt comfortable that his daughter looked…happy. Elated even. Receiving a rose from the King was something that no Silvan had ever experienced. Neither a shooting lesson. _Eletha must be special to the King._ Galdron thought; he was reassured of that thought.

 

**

 

Maeklin placed the gold circlet on the King’s head. It surrounded his head, gold and wooden branches intertwined, coming to a point at his forehead. The gold matched the King’s silken hair, straight platinum locks falling down his body.

“All ready, my King.”

“Thank you, Maeklin. We should go.”

“You want me to come?” Maeklin asked.

“I need my most humble servant by my side, Maeklin. I never know when I might need you.” Thranduil said.

“It would be my honour to accompany you, Your Grace.” Maeklin bowed his head.

“Go on ahead. Make sure my horse is saddled.”

“Of course, my King.” Maeklin obeyed, bowed and left.

Thranduil paced the length of his chamber, his royal robes grazing the floor. He grasped his hands together, feeling the cool touch of his rings. He retained the memory of him shooting an arrow with Eletha. The proximity was so close that he had heard her heart beat. He remembered the way she looked at him with her stunning eyes. Thranduil didn’t know why he felt this way; it just happened. The Silvan elf was a special elleth. Special to him. She was _different_.

He met Maeklin and his guards at the Gate. His light brown stallion, Etuler, was saddled and ready to go; his steward held the reins.

“My loyal subjects, we will travel to Glunar to give the villagers a helping hand. We will not stop until we reach the village and we will leave when I say so. Treat the dwellers with care; do not scold them, for we are the ones that keep them safe.” Thranduil announced.

Maeklin handed Thranduil the reins and the King mounted his horse and walked a few steps. The others mounted their horses and stood still, waiting for their King’s command.

“We travel fast.” He said before trotting across the bridge.

 

**

 

Galdron, Eletha and the rest of the villagers had gathered at the centre of the village, waiting for the King to arrive. Eletha could see the excited looks on elflings’ faces and the alertness in the adults’ expressions.

“They all look so nervous.” She said.

“One would be when the King comes. You seem…relaxed.” Galdron responded.

“I am, _Adar_. I always look forward to see His Grace.”

“More so than usual. Is that why you’ve done your hair different?” Galdron asked. Eletha lowered her eyes and fiddled with her hair. It was true. She had done her hair in a Silvan fashion; two small braids clipped on top of her head by a silver hair clasp. From there, she had done an elaborate four-strand braid held with another silver clasp, leaving the rest of her locks loose. She had done it for the King; she wondered if he would notice.

The sound of hooves hit Eletha’s ears. And then she saw him. The King was riding a large brown stallion, his royal silver robe draping over the horse’s back. He was led into the village by two guards and another three behind him; Eletha payed notice to an ellon with dark hair, riding next to the King. But she quickly returned her gaze back to the King. A gold circlet with branches adorned his head and his long blonde hair was shining in the sunlight, glowing silver-gold.

Thranduil looked around at the nervous villagers; he scanned the area until he found her. Eletha was clothed in a beautiful forest green dress, which was in far better condition than her other clothes. Her hair was done in a Silvan style, the ends curling a little. He smiled subtly when he saw her eyes lit up. Eletha saw the King smile at her which made her flush; another embarrassment. The King eyed the ellon standing beside Eletha. He was a little taller than her and was dressed in tattered clothes; he had the same hair colour as her so Thranduil knew that the ellon was Eletha’s father.

The King dismounted, followed by his steward. He walked into the centre of the semi-circle that the villagers had formed. Two guards got off their horses and stood behind the King; his steward a little behind him.

“Citizens of Glunar, I know I have not come in many moons and I apologise. You are poor and it is my duty to keep you safe, alive and well. Not all of you have the ability to hunt…” Thranduil quickly glanced at Eletha on his right. The look was a brief second but Eletha saw it; she shuffled her feet.

“Therefore I have brought you new supplies so you may continue your lives.” He raised his hand and horse-drawn wagon came riding up. Two royal subjects halted the wagon as the villagers converged on it. There was water, greenery, berries and a load of rabbits. Galdron ran off to the wagon along with the other villagers while Eletha stayed where she stood. She watched as the high-born elves passed the provisions to the low-born. There were cheers and smiles all around; Eletha felt pressure on the skirt of her dress. She looked down and saw little Talathiel looking up at her with hazel eyes.

“Hello, Tally.” Eletha loved using the little elfling’s nickname.

“Ellie, isn’t the King so nice?” She smiled. Eletha looked over at the King, who was conversing with his so-called steward. She admired the way his hair reflected the light, shining bright.

“Yes, he is, _mellon-nin_. Yes, he is.” The elleth answered, knowing full well how amiable the King was. At least to her, anyway.

“Is your _adar_ getting some food?” Eletha asked Talathiel.

“Yes, he wants a lot!” The little elfling laughed.

“He does, he was one of the first to converge on the wagon!” Eletha chuckled. Talathiel and her father needed quite a lot of provision because of his large family. Along with Talathiel, he had a loving wife, Cerliel.

“I tried to stop him.” A woman said. Both Eletha and Talathiel turned and saw Cerliel walking towards them. She was a very beautiful elleth; long red hair and fair skin with hazel eyes; Talathiel was an exact copy of her mother.

“ _Naneth_!” Talathiel cried, grabbing hold of her mother’s dress. Cerliel stood next to Eletha and watched as the villagers clamoured over the deliveries.

“It has been many moons since our neighbours were so…eager.” Cerliel said.

“I know, it is crazy!” Eletha laughed and the red-haired elleth joined it, along with Talathiel. They were so preoccupied with chuckling that they didn’t see the King approach.

“Ladies, may I ask what is so amusing?”

The King’s question made the ellith stop laughing. Eletha blushed and Cerliel’s and Talathiel’s eyes widened. All three elves curtsied for their King.

“Your Grace.” Cerliel said.

“My King.” Eletha smiled.

“So, what is so pleasing, ladies?” He repeated.

“The villagers have not been so hectic in a long while. Cerliel, Talathiel and I find it an entertaining sight, Your Grace.” Eletha answered. Thranduil raised his eyebrows and looked at the hollering villagers. It was true; they were yelling, fighting, wanting more and more.

“You are right, my Lady.” Thranduil smirked, turning back to the two ellith. He spotted a young elfling, probably around 30 years old in elven years, half-hiding behind the red-haired elleth’s dress.

“And who is this young one?” He asked.

“This is my daughter, Talathiel.” Cerliel replied, putting her arm around the shy elfling. To Eletha and Cerliel’s shock, the King leaned down so that he was eye-level with Talathiel. The little elfling shied further behind Cerliel’s skirts.

“Do not fear, _tithen pen_. I am here to protect you.”

Eletha was surprised by the King’s kind words. His face was as beautiful as ever and looked softer, more calm. Cerliel looked down at her daughter and pushed her out of her hiding place.

“It’s ok, darling. Say hello.” She said. Talathiel looked up at her mother and Eletha before walking out from behind Cerliel’s dress. The elfling curtsied sweetly at Thranduil yet the King could tell that she was shy.

“My King.” She said. Eletha watched as the King smiled softly at Talathiel.

“You’re sweet.” He muttered in Elvish before standing up, his silver robe fluttering about his tall stature.

“This one knows her manners. I know that only comes from the family’s teaching. She will grow up into an etiquette young maiden indeed.” Thranduil said to Cerliel.

“Thank you, my King. My husband, Atopher, wanted to teach her well.” Cerliel bowed her head, keeping her eyes on Thranduil.

“If you don’t mind, could I have a moment with Eletha?”

Eletha’s heart raised a significant amount at the King’s voice.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Cerliel said and both she and Talathiel curtsied. Cerliel took her daughter’s hand and left Eletha and Thranduil alone.

By this time, the villagers had found their share of the supplies and had dispersed, heading back to their homes. Eletha clasped her hands together in front of her and looked at the King, his golden circlet glowing in the light.

“Did you manage to catch anything this morning after I left you, my Lady?”

“I regret to inform you, Your Grace, that I did not. I was somewhat…distracted.”

“By what?” Thranduil’s thick eyebrows knitted together. Eletha didn’t want to tell him why, she was afraid of how he would react so she concocted a lie right there on the spot.

“My mother.” She said when the real answer, that was repeating in her mind, was _You_. _You, you beautiful ellon!_

“You must miss her.” Thranduil said.

“I do. When I go hunting, I think of her. How happy she was when she was with my father. How lovely and fair she was.”

Eletha brushed her skirt out neatly, removing all the crinkles.

“The dress you are wearing, did it belong to her?” Thranduil asked. Eletha’s green eyes met his crystalline blue ones.

“Yes, Your Grace. My father gave it to me yesterday. He had kept it as a memory.”

“I must say, it suits you, my Lady.” Thranduil’s eyes spoke from under thick eyebrows.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Eletha blushed. She wanted to compliment him so badly. How ethereal he looked in his silver robes and gold circlet. How his eyes pierced her heart, how his pale skin glowed in the light. Thranduil wanted to say how beautiful she looked. How her brown hair shone, how her eyes sparkled, how her cheeks flushed, how gorgeous she was every second.

“Eletha!”

Thranduil turned around, letting Eletha see her father walking over with three glass bottles of crystal clear water, a bag of berries, a small bag of herbs and two rabbits. Galdron nearly dropped his new supplies at the sight of the King.

“Your Grace, I…”

“You must be Galdron.” Thranduil said. Galdron swallowed deep, tightening his grip on the supplies. The King saw the stunned look on the ellon’s face and decided to explain.

“Your daughter, Eletha, told me about you when she came to the palace.”

Eletha ran forward and took half of the weight off her father, making it easy for him to bow.

“Your Grace.” He said. Thranduil could see how much Eletha looked like her father. The chocolate-coloured hair and the tall height.

“I and the whole village thank you for your help. Without you, this place would be nought but a tomb.” Galdron said.

“I share a close relationship with the Silvan elves. Unlike other pompous Sindarin elves, I care to help, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That is my job as King.”

Eletha smiled at the King’s compassion. She couldn’t pin down what drew her to him but there was something about him. Something he held inside. Only she felt it and she couldn’t describe what it was. Galdron bowed his head and turned to Eletha. He noticed how intently his daughter was staring at the King, as if the whole world revolved around him.

“Eletha? Should we get dinner ready?”

Her father’s voice brought her back.

“Yes, _Adar_. Of course.” Eletha answered. Galdron took the supplies from his daughter and walked into his small house. Eletha followed but Thranduil stopped her, his hand on her arm. She shivered from his unexpected touch; she turned her head to look at him. The King stared at her, saying nothing.

“Is something the matter, Your Grace?” Eletha asked. Thranduil was just about to answer when his steward called out to him.

“Your Majesty, we must go.”

Thranduil cursed under his breath. He was a moment away from revealing his true feelings to Eletha and Maeklin had interrupted that precious trice. He turned to look at the steward who was standing by Etular, keeping his hand on Eletha’s arm.

“I said when we left the palace, Maeklin, that _I_ would say when we will leave. And I have decided that we won’t depart just yet.” He scolded, his eyes flashing with annoyance. The steward lowered his head in embarrassment, discomfited that he had aggravated the King. Thranduil looked back at the elleth in front of him; she saw his expression soften to the one that she adored. She felt his fingers curl around her upper arm but she kept her eyes to his, awaiting his voice.

“If you need anything, Eletha, do not hesitate to come to me. For anything.”

Eletha wanted to kiss him, right there in front of his guards and the whole village but she knew that it would be a preposterous thing to do. She would probably be thrown in a dungeon so she decided to leave it for another time. When they were alone.

“I will, Your Grace.” Eletha said and Thranduil reluctantly let go of her arm. She curtsied and went into her home. The King watched as her body disappeared behind the door. He turned around and walked up to Maeklin.

“You better not question my orders again, Maeklin.” He said.

“Forgive me, Your Grace. It was not my place.” Maeklin begged. Thranduil took the reins from his steward and mounted Etular. The villagers watched as the King and his guards rode away, along with the empty wagon.

From inside the house, Eletha heard the horses gallop away. She wondered why the King was being so considerate to her. She had just met him two days ago and he treated her with such respect and kindness. That night was the first night that Eletha dreamt of the King of Greenwood.

 

Elvish Translations

  * adar - father
  * tithen pen - little one
  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * naneth - mother



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about hunting or daggers or bows and arrows so this is just off the top of my head :) Give me feedback, I really want to know your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, I just want to share with you guys how this story began. When I first saw The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies last year in IMAX 3D (which blew my mind, by the way! I came out of the cinema hyperventilating like an idiot!), I found myself somewhat intrigued with the character of Thranduil. I was asking myself so many questions. What was his past life like? Why is he the way he is? Did he once know compassion and love and kindness? What’s the reason behind his irritableness? Then I thought, I have to write a story about this guy! So I did (and I am still writing) and that is where my obsession for Thranduil (and Lee Pace overall!) began :) And I saw The Battle of the Five Armies another three times after the IMAX, just because I could :P See you all next Friday for more Thranduil and Eletha! :D


	4. A Hunting Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple hunting trip takes a turn for the worst and Thranduil’s feelings for Eletha blossom further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000+ words. And finally, some drama. Sorry for the slow build but I want the romance between Thranduil and Eletha to be relatively slow so it feels more real. Enjoy :)

A month had passed since the King’s visit to Glunar and Eletha’s hunting skills were better than ever. Almost every time she went out, she came back with food. Galdron had spent the rest of the money on their home. Now, Eletha had a warm blanket on her bed. He had also purchased parchment and ink along with two quills. He had bought the new items at the same faraway village where he had bought his daughter her new bow and arrows. Eletha thought of the King every day. He invaded her mind, taking over her like a disease. A disease that everyone else was immune to. She kept the rose that he had given her in a small cup of water, to keep it alive, next to her bed. The smell of it brought a smile to her lips and she remembered when the King’s fingers brushed hers.

Her life was going completely well and normal until one night when she went out, much to her father’s apprehension. She wandered deep into the forest, her bow in her hand. After over an hour of tracking a small set of animal footprints, Eletha found a small deer on its own. She drew an arrow, pulling the string back as far as it could go, just like the King had shown her. The arrow was just about to leave her bow when a black arrow hit the tree right next to Eletha’s head. She turned her head in the direction of where the arrow came from and gasped. An ugly creature clad in black metal armour, bow in hand, came running towards her, growling. Eletha knew an Orc when she saw one.

She raised her bow in the Orc’s direction and let the arrow fly. It buried itself in the Orc’s left shoulder but that didn’t stop the foul creature. Luckily, Eletha had brought her daggers. She unsheathed one and gripped it tightly in her left hand. The Orc ran straight at her and she drove the dagger into the creature’s ribcage once it was close enough. It groaned as Eletha growled and pushed the dagger further into the flesh and twisted. The Orc breathed its last breath and then went limp. Eletha pulled her knife out of the Orc and let its body fall to the ground. The elleth was shocked at what she had done. She had never killed an Orc before and she was frightened. The blade of her dagger was stained with black blood, as was her hand. Eletha knew that there had to be more. Orcs never travelled alone; they were always in a pack.

Shivering from shock, Eletha began to walk quietly, careful not to crunch the ground but that luxury was short-lived. Suddenly, a band of no less than a dozen Orcs surrounded her. With her dagger in one hand and her bow in the other, she was ready to fight.

 

**

 

It was dark outside and the stars were out, sparkling in the night sky. The King was enjoying a goblet of wine in his chambers, his head in need of rest. He wondered how Eletha was. It had been a while since he had seen her and his mind always thought of her, distracting him from his royal duties.

No elleth had affected him in this way. He could see so much of his mother in her. Not by her age but by her personality. Her kindness, her absolute respect and her astonishing beauty. But there was also a fire in her. A fierce inferno that showed in her eyes. He knew that she would be dangerous, armed with her bow and arrow, and with her daggers.

In the village a month before, he had never felt more alive than when he saw Eletha. Her shining hair and her svelte body dressed in a striking gown. Whatever she wore, wherever she was, she was always beautiful. Her eyes hit him like two shooting stars, blowing his heart off course. But he relished the feeling. Thranduil was not the Sindarin King to fall for a Silvan elf but he had. The elleth had captured him and that was what he wanted to tell her the day he went to her village. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, that she was beautiful, and that he wanted her to be his and his alone. Thranduil wanted her to know how he felt and wondered if she reciprocated his emotions.

The King had finished his last gulp of wine when a knock came at his door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Tarrol came in, his black hair unruly around his face and his garb splattered with black blood. He left the door open, panting and sweating.

“My King.” He bowed quickly, his voice out of breath.

“What is it, Captain?” The King asked, his back to Tarrol.

“We have just slaughtered a band of Orcs, Your Grace. They were not far from the capital.”

“What of it?” Thranduil pressed.

“My lord, when we saw the Orcs, an elf was already fighting them. From what I could see, the elf was injured and barely attacking. One wounded elf against about fifteen Orcs.” Tarrol said.

“And? Why is that so important?”

“My lord, the elf was a female.”

Thranduil felt an iron hand squeeze his heart. _No, please no._

“What did she look like?” The King asked.

“She was tall, my lord. And she had chocolate-brown hair.”

Thranduil grasped his goblet tightly and his bottom lip quivered. He squeezed the goblet so hard that the glass broke, shards scattering across the floor. Blood flowed from the King’s hands but he did not notice or care. His mind was on the elleth that he was so fond of. Thranduil turned around to face Tarrol, his hands on show.

“My lord! Are you alright?” Tarrol’s blue eyes widened.

“Is she dead?” Thranduil asked.

“My lord, your hands. Are you-”

“Answer me! Is she dead?” The King yelled.

“No, my lord. She is not.”

Thranduil silently breathed a sigh of utmost relief. _Eletha is not dead, thank the Valar!_ He thought.

“But she is wounded, my lord. Badly.” Tarrol said.

“Where is she?”

“In the healing chambers, my lord.”

Thranduil immediately pushed past the Captain and rushed through the open door.

“Your Grace, what about the glass?” Tarrol asked.

“Get Maeklin to clean it up.” Thranduil ordered bluntly before rushing down the path, his blue robes flying out behind him. He reached the healing chambers in less than a minute and found that the door was already open so he walked in, praying in his mind that Eletha was alright.

Eletha lay on a bed, her face pale and her eyes closed. The clothes and boots she wore were covered in the blood of Orcs and her hair was dishevelled. The healer tending to her saw the King’s shadow and instantly stood up and curtsied.

“My King.” She said.

“How is she? Will she live?” Thranduil asked hurriedly.

“I think so, Your Grace. I’ve seen worse. A good night’s rest should do the trick.” The healer informed. Thranduil stared at Eletha’s still form; he could see her chest moving. _At least she is alive._ He told himself. The healer could sense the King’s distress and looked at him with a sympathetic expression.

“Do you know her, Your Grace?” She asked.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” The King answered softly, not taking his eyes off Eletha.

At the moment, Tarrol and Maeklin appeared behind the King.

“Oh, Valar!” Maeklin cried.

“Captain, where are her weapons?” Thranduil asked.

“Froyus has them, my lord.”

“Go to him and bring them here at once.” The King ordered.

“Of course, my lord.” Tarrol said and departed. Thranduil turned to Maeklin.

“Go and inform her father. He probably has no idea what has happened. He will be worried.”

“At once, Your Grace.” Maeklin bowed and rushed off. The King turned back to the healer, who was placing Athelas on a wound on Eletha’s right leg, muttering an Elvish incantation.

“What are her injuries?” Thranduil asked.

“A stab wound to her right leg. When they bought her here, she had an arrow in her back but that was non-fatal. An Orc must have sliced along her left arm, which has left a long scar from her elbow to her wrist. I have stitched that up and dressed it with healing oils. She should make a full recovery, Your Grace.” She said, finishing the last words of the spell.

“I would like a minute alone with her, if I may?”

“Of course, Your Grace. Stay as long as you want.” The healer said, tying a bandage around Eletha’s leg. She stood up and washed the green weed off her hands. She left the room, closing the door behind her, knowing the King wanted privacy.

Thranduil walked over to the basin and washed the blood off his hands. The cuts were small and the bleeding stopped quite quickly, fading to pink. The fair-haired King went over to Eletha and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were on her face, her fair complexion as beautiful as ever. He took hold of her hand, weaving his fingers in-between hers. The temperature of her skin was on the border of cold and warm. Her breathing was slow and laboured but her heart beated. The left sleeve of her tunic was pulled up and a bandage was wrapped around her forearm. Thranduil could not bear to think of what lay beneath; a rotten, bleeding scar or a large, festering gash with pus pouring out. The thought disgusted him and his attention went to the wound in her leg. Thick knots held the bandage in place. Thranduil knew that Athelas never failed in healing a wound.

The dim lamp-lit chamber was quiet apart from Eletha’s soft breathing. Thranduil held her hand tighter, trying to warm her up.

“Why, Eletha? I told you to come to me whenever you needed anything. Why did you not come to me for help? For sanctuary?”

Eletha did not answer. The King wanted to see her emerald eyes open, to see the sparkle in her irises. He wanted to hear her voice, her soft voice saying his name. But nothing came.

“You are fierce, Eletha. I know you are. You will pull through, you are strong. Please come back. Open your eyes, Eletha. Please come back to me.”

 

**

 

Thranduil sat by Eletha for a few hours. Tarrol had come in and delivered Eletha’s weapons but the King paid no attention to him. After Tarrol left, Maeklin came in with a grief-stricken Galdron behind him. When he saw his daughter, he rushed to her side, falling to his knees.

“Oh, _iell-nin_! Eletha, my dear!” He cried. Thranduil observed the ellon cry, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“It is fine, Galdron. Eletha will recover.” The King reassured the crying father. Galdron looked up and saw his daughter’s hand in Thranduil’s. His mood immediately changed.

“What are you doing? Don’t touch her!” Galdron stood up, yanking the King’s hand away from Eletha’s.

“Sire! How dare you threaten the King!” Maeklin yelled, taking a step forward.

“He was holding my daughter’s hand! The only hand she can hold is mine.” Galdron said, holding Eletha’s hand.

The King stood up, towering over the father.

“I do not think that I have violated your daughter’s privacy by holding her hand. She needs someone by her side.”

“She needs _me_.” Galdron growled. Maeklin took another step forward and Thranduil put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Yes, she does. We will leave you two alone.” Thranduil said, pulling Maeklin out of the healing chambers. They closed the door and waited outside.

“My lord, he must be punished!” Maeklin said.

“For what? He only pushed my hand away; he did not stab me or strike me. If it had been anything else, I would have him thrown in a dungeon.” Thranduil uttered.

“My lord! He-”

“Eletha is his only daughter. The only family he has got left. We should give him some leeway, Maeklin. I will give him an hour to sit with his daughter. After, you will escort him back to the village and you will set a guard to watch over him this night. On the morrow, you will go to him and tell him of his daughter’s condition.” The King ordered.

“It will be done, Your Grace. But what if he resists?”

“Then you will remove him by force. I do not care what it takes. Eletha needs rest and her father cannot stay here all night.”

“As you say, Your Grace.” Maeklin bowed his head.

“Accompany me back to my chambers. In an hour, we shall return.” Thranduil said.

 

**

 

Getting Galdron away from his daughter proved to be a difficult move. Thranduil watched on, his arms folded across his body, as the ellon thrashed and screamed as Maeklin and another guard pulled him away from Eletha. In the end, it took five guards to drag Galdron out of the chamber and take him back to the village.

When the room was quiet once more, Thranduil sat by Eletha’s side and took her hand again, thankful that no-one was there to slap it away. Her breathing was still laboured but the colour of her cheeks were slowly coming back; that reassured the King. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Eletha’s forehead. Her skin was warmer, as if she was returning. Thranduil pulled back and kissed the hand that he was holding, keeping his lips there for a while. When he broke the kiss, he stroked her cheek gently.

“ _Quel esta_ , Eletha. Come back to me in the morning. I will be here.” He whispered before letting her hand go and heading off to his chambers.

Thranduil drank two more goblets of wine, using the alcohol to drown out the world around him. The cuts on his hands were almost gone, now faint pink lines. He recalled the moment when Galdron removed his hand from Eletha. Although the King didn’t show it, he was infuriated. He was doing nothing wrong. He wasn’t kissing her or raping her. He was simply holding her hand. Thranduil really _did_ want to put Galdron in a dungeon but that would have probably made things worse, especially if Eletha found out when she awoke.

The King removed his robes, rings and brooch before falling into bed, his long blonde hair fanning out over the large pillows. He hoped that Eletha would wake up tomorrow, to see her eyes sparkle, her lips smile, her cheeks flush. Only now did Thranduil feel lonely in bed, as the bed itself was huge. Big enough to fit five elves and the King wanted someone beside him. He now wanted a woman. A queen. And he had already chosen who she would be.

 

**

 

The King awoke from a dream about Eletha. She was his queen and her face glowed with happiness. Thranduil wished that his dream could become a reality. Maeklin was already in the room, searching in the King’s wardrobe.

“Maeklin, what are you doing?” The King asked, propping himself up on one elbow. Maeklin turned around, his face calm.

“Picking out your outfit for today, my lord.”

“I can do that myself.”

“I am your steward, my lord. It is my job to do things for you.” Maeklin said, pulling out Thranduil’s silver brocade gown. He walked over and placed the garment on the bed, then going back to the wardrobe, hunting for a pair of leggings and boots.

“Come on, my lord. Up you get.” Maeklin said, coming back to the bed with a pair of pale silver leather boots and grey leggings. Thranduil groaned, putting his head back on the pillows, letting his face be smothered with their softness.

“Your Grace, don’t you want to visit Eletha?”

Thranduil’s mind snapped. How could he forget about Eletha? The elleth that he had fallen for. Maeklin had to stifle a laugh as the King scrambled out of bed, reaching for his clothes. He got dressed quickly, speedy as a flying arrow. Maeklin fixed the brooch at the King’s collar and placed a heavy silver robe over his shoulders. Thranduil slipped his arms through the long sleeves that dipped to the ground and Maeklin brushed his hair, letting it fall down his back like a stream of gold. The King waffled down a quick breakfast before rushing off to the healing chambers. Lucile, the healer from the night before, was just leaving when the King arrived.

“How is she?” He demanded. She curtsied before answering.

“She is not awake yet but she will be soon. She is better, Your Grace.”

Thranduil took that as an invitation to go in. He entered and shut the door behind him, desperate not to be disturbed. Eletha looked the same as last night apart from the colour of her skin. The pink in her cheeks had come back almost completely and her breathing was stronger. Thranduil sat by her side and took her hand in his. The skin was much warmer and he could hear her heart beat.

“Eletha, please wake up.” He pleaded, pressing his lips to her hand. Then, he felt her fingers move in his. Thranduil broke his mouth away from her hand and looked at her face. He saw her lips move.

“Eletha?”

The elleth muttered something, too low for the King to hear. He leaned closer, feeling her breath graze his cheek.

“Thranduil.” She murmured. The King moved back and tightened his grip on her hand. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“Eletha? Come back. Wake up.” He said. She titled her head to the sound of his voice. Then, very slowly, Thranduil saw two slivers of green appear under her eyelashes. His heart rose, feeling complete relief and happiness. He kissed her hand again and watched as her eyes opened a little more.

“Your Grace?” Her soft voice was sweet, as sweet as the wine that he had drunk the night before.

“I am here. Everything is fine.” Thranduil whispered to the frail elleth. Her fingers tightened in his at the sound of his voice but she was still weak. Her eyes looked around the chambers, wondering.

“Where am I?” She asked.

“You’re in the healing chambers in the palace. My Captain brought you here when he found you fighting a pack of Orcs in the forest. You were badly wounded, Eletha.”

She closed her eyes, her breathing getting stronger.

“What do you remember?” He asked her. She reopened her eyes and looked at the fair face of the King. The sunlight streamed through the window, lighting up his skin and hair.

“I…I was fighting and then I felt pain in my back and leg. I couldn’t…I wasn’t…oh, it hurt so much.” Tears began to form in her eyes, making them shine brighter. Thranduil gripped her trembling hand tightly and stroked her hair with his other hand, letting his fingers run through the soft brown tresses.

“You are safe now, Eletha. No harm will come to you.”

“Where is my _adar_?” She asked. Thranduil took a long breath before answering.

“He came here to the palace last night to see you. My steward and five of my guards had to drag him out and take him home. He could not stay here all night. You needed rest, Eletha. I will send my steward to your home soon and he will inform your father that you are awake.”

“He must be worried sick.” Eletha whimpered. The King admired her tear-forming eyes, trying not to cry himself. Seeing an elleth in pain was nothing any Elf liked to witness and Thranduil was no different.

“Rest, Eletha. I will be back.” He squeezed her hand and stood up, heading towards the door. Eletha quietly whined when the King reached for the door, his heavy silver robe falling down his tall body.

“Your Grace.” She muttered. Thranduil turned at the sound of her voice, his hair falling down his shoulders.

“Please stay. I do not want to be alone.”

Thranduil couldn’t say no to her request. She wanted him near and in truth; he didn’t want to leave her. He wanted to keep her safe, to protect her. He walked back over to her and stayed by her bedside until Lucile came back.

 

Elvish Translations

  * iell-nin - my daughter
  * quel esta - rest well
  * adar - father



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Please let me know what you guys are thinking :)


	5. Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha and Thranduil share a couple of intimate moments together and the King says three words he thought he’d never say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this earlier because I felt like it and your comments were so incredibly sweet so that is another reason why I wanted to post this now :) So, 4,500+ words and as an early Easter treat for all you wonderful readers, I am posting Chapter 6 as well :) So please enjoy two large chapters!

By early afternoon, Eletha’s wounds had healed well. The Athelas had done its job on her leg wound but she hobbled a little. Her scar on her arm was as thin as a strand of hair and her back was straight but still a little painful. In spite of this, overall, she was healthy.

Lucile had washed her clothes and weapons. Eletha was relieved to have her arsenals back, more so than her clothes. Dressed in her worn out, brown tunic, leggings and boots, she walked around the healing chambers, trying to spread the work on both legs. The wound in her back still stung but she was glad to be alive. If the arrow was poisoned and she hadn’t been treated, she would have died. She hardly felt the scar on her arm. Instead, she thought of it as a badge of honour. To survive an attack by over a dozen Orcs was a traumatising event and she had lived through it.

Eletha sat on the bed as Lucile combed her hair, letting the strands fall wherever they liked. The chocolate-brown locks felt soft in the healer’s hands, impossibly silky and shiny. She had pretty good hair for an elleth in her condition, being poor.

“You don’t have to do my hair, _mellon-nin_.” Eletha protested.

“I am in charge of you for now. You should look presentable. And my name is Lucile, my Lady.”

“You do not have to address me so formally, Lucile. Just call me Eletha.”

“Very well, Eletha. You have beautiful hair.” Lucile said, running the comb through the brown strands.

“Thank you.”

“It looks very healthy. I know that many ellith would die to have hair like yours.” Lucile smiled.

“Ellith should not die for hair. If they are to die, they should pass over for something far more important.” Eletha stated but pleased that her hair was something that other ellith would be jealous of.

The King entered when Lucile was doing Eletha’s hair, pulling it back in twists, leaving long strands at her ears to fall loose. Eletha looked up at Thranduil, dressed in the same silver robes that he had worn that morning and his hair glowed in the light.

“My King.” Lucile said, putting a silver clasp in Eletha’s hair, keeping the twists in place. Both ellith rose to their feet and Lucile curtsied while Eletha bowed her head.

“Your Grace.” Eletha said sweetly. Thranduil turned to the healer.

“How is she?”

“ _She_ is fine. Just a bit sore.” Eletha answered. Thranduil glanced at her and looked at the healer, waiting for her answer.

“Lady Eletha is perfectly all right. As she said, just sore.” Lucile said and took that as her leave to go.

The King stared at the brown-haired elleth who was staring at her left arm, running her hand over the soft fabric of her tunic.

“Has my father been told about my current state?” She asked, not looking at the King.

“My steward, Maeklin, has just departed to tell him.”

“And when will I be allowed to return home?”

“I have concluded that you shall stay another night before you leave.” Thranduil announced. Eletha looked up from her arm and eyed the King with confusion.

“Why, Your Grace?”

Thranduil sighed and took a step towards her.

“I want you completely healed and cured and I want you to be safe until you leave.”

“My home is safe, Your Grace.”

“How can you say that when last night, you were ambushed by Orcs?” Thranduil raised his voice.

“Exactly! There are Orcs out there and my father is all alone. I have to protect him.” Eletha retorted, also raising her voice.

“If you want, I could have a protection detail ordered on your father.”

“No, I want to be with him. He needs me! And I need him.” Eletha pleaded. Thranduil took another step forward, now right in front of her. He reached up his hand and cupped her cheek, brushing away a tear off her cheek with his thumb. Eletha’s heart sparked at his touch, his blue eyes piercing her soul.

“ _Iesten_ , Eletha. Just one more night. All I want is for you to be safe.”

“Why, Your Grace? Why me? You could display your concern to any high-born Lady but instead, you worry over me. I do not understand.” Eletha asked.

“I have feelings for you, Eletha. And the emotions I have at this moment cannot be explained in any other way. I _care_ for you. And for some reason, I _cannot_ lose you.” Thranduil said, his face incredibly close to hers. Her green eyes darted his lips before looking into his eyes deeply.

“Prove it.”

Thranduil was elated to finally have this moment. A moment where they cannot, will not, be disturbed. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, soft as a feather. Her lips waited as did her heart. _He’s taking too long!_ She thought, wondering if she should do something but, in truth, she wanted him to make the first move. His long fingers curled around her neck, his thumb now caressing her cheek.

“ _Vanima_.” He whispered. Eletha then felt pressure on her neck from his hand. He leaned down and finally, his lips met hers.

Thranduil expected her lips to be soft but not as soft as they actually were, they were so unbelievably supple. She tasted of wine and fruit, which only made him press his mouth further down on hers. Eletha closed her eyes at his passionate kiss, holding onto his shoulder with her hand, grabbing a fistful of his robes. Both of their hearts pounded, thumping at the elated sensation of kissing. Thranduil’s doubts of Eletha’s reaction were dismissed when she moaned into his mouth. He gripped her waist with his other hand, angling her towards him. The King smelled and tasted so good to Eletha, odorous and dripping. She broke free of the kiss, breathless. She pulled her head back to look at the royal ellon who had just kissed her. _The King kissed me!_ She cried in her mind. Thranduil observed Eletha; her cheeks were glowing pink and her eyes were positively glimmering. He watched as a large smile beautified her lips and he couldn’t help but smile back though it was more of a smirk.

He stroked her cheek, feeling the heated blood beneath her skin. Eletha looked up at him adoringly, searching his cutting blue eyes for a response. She felt his fingers grip her waist tightly, as if not wanting to let go. Keeping her left hand on his shoulder, she raised her right hand and stroked his hair. It was beautifully silken; long, straight and platinum blonde. Glowing like pale gold, contrasting with the colour of his robes. Thranduil didn’t want this moment to end, standing in the healing chambers with a beautiful flushed elleth. An elleth who was too good to be true. Her stroking his hair felt very…arousing to him, how gentle her fingers were. Her hand moved from his hair and she laid it over the silver brooch at his collar. He let go of her waist and placed his hand over hers, stroking the skin of her hand with his thumb. He could not take his eyes off her. How much she was blushing, smiling like an angel and her irises were glowing bright green; the pupils dilated from intoxication.

“I guess I was mistaken.” She whispered with a tender smile and lowered her eyes to where his hand lay over hers.

“When, Your Grace?” She asked.

“The moment I saw you, Eletha.” He whispered. Her eyes reverted to his, studying his stunning face. The corners of her mouth turned up, she felt his fingers constrict around her hand. At that precise moment, Thranduil knew. He loved her.

“Come with me back to my chambers.” He suggested.

“Oh, Your Grace, wouldn’t it be imprudent to…”

“Oh, no. I will not have you until you are ready. I only wish to keep you out of harm's way.” Thranduil said, kissing Eletha’s forehead. His hand dropped from her cheek and his other hand released hers. Eletha let her hand fall from his brooch and Thranduil held out his arm to her.

“My Lady.” He leered. Eletha smiled back and took his arm, placing her hand on his silk robes. They walked in silence to his chambers, passing ladies and lords of the Woodland Realm who stared at Thranduil and Eletha strangely. The King completely ignored them while Eletha felt awkward, uncomfortable with the sensation of being goggled at.

“Pay them no attention, my Lady. They do not know our current situation.” Thranduil said, trying to ease her.

“But, Your Grace, is it not odd to see the King with a low-born Silvan elf like me?” Eletha asked.

“To them, yes. But don’t acknowledge them. Only do what you think is right.”

The King’s words made Eletha ponder on her thoughts. _What do I think is right?_ Thranduil led her through the vast halls of the Woodland Realm. Thick columns growing within and cascading waterfalls, the sound of rushing water hitting rocks resounded around the halls. Hanging lamps lighting up the palace in a golden glow.

“It is beautiful here, Your Grace. I failed to say that when I first arrived.” Eletha said, marvelling at the spectacle of the palace.

“I hardly notice when you are beside me, Eletha. Your beauty drowns out everything around me.” Thranduil responded, looking at her. He saw her smile before she gazed at him with happy eyes. They reached a pair of large double doors with intricate vine and tree carvings into the pale wood which were fortified by two guards. Thranduil pushed the doors open, revealing his royal chambers. Eletha’s hand fell from the King’s arm as she gazed in amazement at the sight in front of her.

The chambers were large and lavish. A huge bed with golden sheets sat at the edge of the room, and a large desk was positioned on the left-hand side of the room, covered with parchment and wine bottles. A wooden wardrobe was positioned in the right corner, tall and beautiful, much like the King. A full-length oval shaped mirror framed with branches was placed next to the wardrobe; the branches reminded Eletha of Thranduil’s crown. There was a balcony, overlooking the entrance to the palace and the Forest of Greenwood lay ahead. Thranduil chuckled at Eletha’s face, her expression filled with excitement and shock.

“Oh, that is not all, my Lady. Come with me.” Thranduil smiled, taking her hand. He led her down a flight of stairs to the left. They came around the corner and Eletha gasped. An open area with a small circular pool near the edge was surrounded by smaller versions of pale trees as columns. A table with blown-out candles sat in the corner and the area was lit with flamed torches. To her left was a lavish, ochre-coloured settee, matched with intricate-designed cushions. The large expanse of the Woodland Realm expanded out, showing the immense open halls, paths, lights and chambers. It was astounding, how marvellous the palace was. So otherworldly, nothing that Eletha had ever seen in her whole life.

“It’s…oh, wow!” Eletha giggled. Thranduil observed the beautiful elleth beside him. The flames flickering her face, her eyes turning from green to yellow.

“Your Grace, this is exquisite!”

Thranduil tugged on her hand, making her face him.

“ _Tithen pen_ , please call me by my name.” He smiled, stroking her cheek, running his finger over the point of her ear. Eletha admired his stunning eyes, a piercing blue that immediately captured her. His hair was like a running river of silver-gold, falling down his shining robes. Still holding his hand, she raised her free hand and pressed it against his chest.

“Thranduil.” She whispered.

The King smirked and his eyes glittered. He stroked her hair, running his fingers through it, marvelling at its softness.

“You must never wear your hair up, Eletha. Do not refuse me the pleasure.” He said, hooking a lock of hair around his finger.

“I will not. I will do anything to make you jovial.”

“Just your presence makes me jovial. Remember that.” He smiled.

 

**

 

The King assigned his royal duties to his most trusted subjects as he wanted to spend the rest of the day with Eletha. He gave her a tour of the palace with the exception of the royal gardens. He would show her them at a later time. The journey around the Woodland Realm took the whole day and by nightfall, Eletha was feeling tired.

“Thranduil, I am drained. Where do I sleep? Do I even have a chamber to rest in for the night?” She asked him as they strolled through the halls.

“Funny. Maeklin asked me the same thing today about you and I thought what was the point of giving you a chamber if you are only staying for one night. So, my Lady, you will stay with me tonight.”

Eletha was shocked, too shocked. She couldn’t stay in the King’s chambers; the outbursts from the royal elves of the court would be extensive.

“Thranduil, I cannot. Can you imagine what the other Elves would think?” Eletha protested. The King halted and faced her, taking her pale hand in his.

“You have forgotten what I told you this morning. Only do about what you think is right. Now, is it right for me to allow a hurt elleth into my chambers for one night?” He said. Eletha bit her lip and raised her eyes to the King.

“If it would please you, I will gladly spend the night with you, Your Grace.”

Thranduil leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“It would please me greatly.” He breathed softly. The King and Eletha retreated to his chambers, ignoring looks from the royal Elves. Thranduil shut the doors behind him as Eletha stroked the soft sheets of the golden bed. The King turned to her, his hands clasped in front of him.

“I guess I will have to sleep in your bed.” She said.

“It is quite comfy, Eletha.”

“Oh, I am sure it is, Your Grace. Well, I guess there is nothing wrong about sleeping in the King’s bed for one night.” She said sarcastically with a grin.

Thranduil smiled at her joke. He walked to the bedside table behind Eletha and placed the crown on his head.

“Now, I have some matters to attend to but make yourself at home. I will be back.” He said, softly touching her cheek before leaving, his robes swishing around his feet. Eletha watched him leave, hoping he would return soon. She was just undoing the laces on her tunic when Maeklin walked in, holding a plate of food.

“Hello.” She said, hastily doing the laces back up.

“You must be Eletha. My name is Maeklin, I’m the King’s steward and I have been instructed to bring you dinner.” He said, placing the salad on the King’s desk. Eletha devoured the salad in a matter of minutes, much to Maeklin’s disbelief.

“You must have been hungry.” He laughed, taking the empty plate from her.

“Yes, thank you, Maeklin, was it?” She checked, swallowing the last bit of salad.

“Yes, my Lady. I am sure that you will see more of me.” He said and left. Eletha creased her eyebrows, wondering what the ellon meant. She stood up from the chair and kept her clothes on; she didn’t want to sleep naked in the King’s bed. She took off her boots and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Eletha took the clasp out of her hair; she unravelled the twists and her long locks flew freely around her body. She climbed into the bed and was immediately overwhelmed by its smoothness. The pillows were at least double the size of her head and the sheets underneath were as soft as feathers. She got in a comfortable position and very quickly fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, after much royal issues had been dealt with, Thranduil left his throne and made his way to his chambers. He walked in and saw Eletha curled under the sheets, her eyes and mouth closed and she was sleeping soundly. He shut the door quietly and padded softly to his wardrobe. He disrobed and took off his accessories and boots and placed his clothes in the wardrobe. He kept his leggings on and pulled on a long-sleeved, silk nightshirt. He doused all the lamps and torches, leaving the moon as the only source of light. With his hair blissfully loose, he hopped into bed next to Eletha. His movement caused her to wake up and she turned around to face him.

“Thranduil.” She whispered.

“I am sorry, Eletha. I did not mean to wake you.”

“You do not have to be sorry.” Eletha smiled. Thranduil couldn’t take it; how beautiful she was. One side of her face was shrouded in darkness but the other glowed in the moonlight. The soft shine of her hair and the radiance of her pale skin; Thranduil could not take his eyes off her. He ran his finger over the point of her ear, coming down to her jawline before cupping her cheek.

“Sleep,  _melamin_.” He whispered. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Eletha closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body. She smiled when she heard his heartbeat. It was fast which only made her smile even more.

 

**

 

Warmth shrouded her body. She felt large arms around her, holding her close. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The King’s chest rose and fell while he slept. Eletha tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. She struggled, gently gripping the strong muscles of his arms but he pulled her closer to him.

“Oh, no, you don’t.” He uttered with mirth in his voice. She looked up and saw that his eyes were open, crystalline pale azure irises staring down at her. His hair shimmered in the morning light as did his perfect skin. Eletha moved herself further up the bed so that she was face-to-face with the King. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as his mouth devoured her lips. He moved his hand into her hair, his fingers gripping the soft strands. She placed her hand on his chest and pulled her lips away. Thranduil saw that her face was glowing; he stroked her hair as he looked at her.

“Well…good morning.” She smiled.

“Good morning, Eletha. How did you sleep?”

“Very well. I felt content in your arms.” She answered, playing with the hair that had fallen over Thranduil’s shoulder.

“As did I.” Thranduil pressed his lips to her neck. She moaned as his mouth moved against her skin which made the King smile. He wrapped his arm around her body and continued to pepper her neck with kisses. She gripped his shoulder tightly and pressed her lips together, inebriated by his touch.

“Can you imagine the look on your father’s face if he saw what we’re doing?” Thranduil whispered in her ear, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes. My father would be…oh, my _adar_!” Eletha cried, moving herself out of Thranduil’s grip. The King frowned as she leapt off the bed and began to fix up her crumpled clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to see him, Thranduil. It’s been two days.” Eletha breathed hurriedly, redoing the laces of her tunic.

“You don’t have to go to him right now. Stay a while.” Thranduil protested.

“I cannot. I _must_ see him.” She said, putting on her boots. The King got out of bed and walked over to Eletha. He grabbed her arms to steady her, her breathing hasty.

“Stop, Eletha. I will not allow you to go rushing off into the forest just yet.”

“Please. Let me go.”

“No, not yet. After you have eaten and been armed with your weapons, I will let you go. Just a couple of hours and you may visit your father.” Thranduil declared with as much softness as he could.

“Fine. Please remember that he is my father and he is all I have left. I can’t just abandon him.” Eletha looked at him with glistening green eyes.

“Of course not. I understand. I just want you in my company for a little longer.” He said, letting go of her arms. Eletha bit her lower lip quickly and looked at the ground, playing with her fingers. Thranduil’s eyebrows knitted together as he watched the elleth who seemed more interested in the floor than the Elvenking in front of her.

“Eletha? Is something the matter?” He asked her.

“I know I asked you this yesterday but I would like another answer. Your Grace, I mean, Thranduil, why me? Why do you care for me so much?” Her green eyes won him over, too much than he was used to.

“Because you are beautiful, Eletha. You are kind and fiercer than fire itself. You are strong-willed and are true to the person that you are. But what really draws me to you is your concern for others. You care more about the people around you than yourself and that is one of the things I love about you.”

“How many things do you love about me?”

“Lots, my Lady. Too many to count. The list is endless. I love _everything_ about you.”

“But I am low-born. A Silvan elf. Why not choose a high-born Sindarin?”

“It does not matter. Do not question me on how I feel about you, Eletha. My heart was secured the first time I laid eyes on you. I do not care that you are Silvan or low-born. You have captured me, enamoured me for the last month. I have made my decision.” Thranduil said.

“And what is your decision?” She asked. His eyes met hers and he took her hand in his. He raised her hand and pressed it against his heart. She was waiting, waiting for him to answer.

“Eletha, _amin mela lle_.”

Her bright emerald irises widened; thick, long eyelashes framing their colour. Before he knew it, her hand was in his hair and she was kissing him with much ferocity. Thranduil smiled into the kiss and wrapped his right arm around her waist, her back arching as she moaned. His left hand raked through her tresses, his fingers coming to rest at the back of her neck. Eletha’s fingers gripped his blonde hair tightly, opening her mouth for another kiss. The King knew that if someone walked in at that precise moment, they would be in big trouble yet it was perfection for him. It was what he wanted. Being an impetuous prince in his younger years and from under the rule of a strict King and father, clouds had drifted over his once-delighted heart. He was once the centre of attention for the ladies much to his father’s disgust. Becoming King had changed him. Thranduil had turned cold but was still caring, especially for the low-born and poor. But Eletha had changed him in a different way. The vapours over his heart were breaking, revealing the happiness he felt when he was young and he was grateful for it.

Suddenly, Eletha broke away, gasping. She stepped back a few paces and turned her back to him.

“I am so sorry, Your Grace. I didn’t mean to be so extreme.”

“Whatever do you mean? Could you not feel that I was enjoying it?” Thranduil asked, a small smile gracing his perfect lips.

“I don’t know what came over me. You saying those words to me set me off. I am truly sorry.” Eletha whimpered. Thranduil walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for. You being so…extreme set me off, too.” He said, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. She turned around to face him. Her eyes were wet and glowing green.

“Do you mean it?” She asked.

“Do I mean what?”

“You…love me?” She gulped. Thranduil smiled and caressed her cheek.

“Of course I do,  _melamin_. I would not say it if I did not mean it.”

Eletha looked at him affectionately and the corners of her lips tugged up. She raised her hand and ran her forefinger along his sharp cheekbone. He closed his eyes at her touch, a sweet grin on his beautifully-carved lips.

“I love you, too.” She whispered. His eyes opened, light blue smiling with joy. Thranduil kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek. He moved his lips down to her neck, showering her skin with soft kisses. He moved his hand to her waist, rubbing his hand on her tunic. Eletha gripped his silk shirt and she wanted to moan so badly but she kept her mouth shut. The sensation of his lips on her skin was invigorating, making her heart pound in quick beats. When he was done with kissing her neck, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and hugged her. Eletha hugged him back, encircling her arms around his neck; loose strands of his hair tickled her face. Then, he lifted her off her feet, keeping her secure in his arms. She yelped adorably when her feet left the ground. Thranduil chuckled and buried his nose in her hair. He spun her around in incessant circles, keeping his arms locked around her waist. Eletha giggled and closed her eyes, happy with their closeness. After what seemed like the length of a whole day, the King put her down but did not remove his arms. She kept her hands on his broad shoulders and looked into the crystal clear eyes that were gazing down at her with pleasure.

“Breakfast,  _melamin_?” He asked.

“Yes, I am starving.” She said. Thranduil smiled, completely captivated by the brown-haired, green-eyed elleth whose face was glowing, full of delight. At that very moment, the door opened and Maeklin walked in. The King and Eletha quickly jumped apart and Thranduil looked at his steward, his eyebrows knitted his frustration.

“How many times do I have to tell you to knock, Maeklin?”

“I apologise, my lord. I did not mean to disrupt you but you need to get dressed.”

Thranduil nodded and got changed with Maeklin’s help. Eletha watched as the King donned a high-necked black tunic with black leggings and black boots. The tunic had silver embroidery down the front in vines and the sleeves and hem shone with a glitter-like quality. Maeklin put a velvet, deep crimson coat over his tunic; the texture looked so soft to touch. The King put on his brooch and rings, the accessories glinting in the light. Maeklin combed the King’s hair, letting the strands fall over his shoulders and back. The branch, berry and leaf crown was perched on his pale blonde head, showing off his pointy ears. He was absolute perfection to Eletha, too flawless to be real.

“You may leave, Maeklin. You have other duties to perform.” Thranduil said. The steward bowed and left Thranduil and Eletha alone again. He came up to her and stroked her blushing cheek.

“Now, where were we?” He smirked, leaning in to kiss her. She drew back and smiled.

“I recall we were about to go to breakfast.”

“Ah, yes. Come.” He smiled, kissing her cheek and offering her his arm. She took it and they departed the chambers together. Eletha felt hideous next to the King who looked like a walking angel. She was poor and dressed in old clothes, linking arms with the King himself. She could not see what Thranduil saw in her. He could have _any other_ lady but he had chosen her, she still couldn’t figure out why he wanted her. Perhaps one day she would understand.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * iesten - please
  * vanima - beautiful
  * tithen pen - little one
  * melamin - my love
  * adar - father
  * amin mela lle - I love you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any thoughts on their first kiss? Thranduil’s revelation that he loves Eletha? What do you guys think? Feedback is incredibly helpful :)


	6. Letters and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha returns home to her father and finds a letter written to her from the King. She replies back and when life could not seem more perfect, an event in Eletha’s village turns her world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, guys! A little over 6,000 words and you may need a good cup of hot tea :)

To Eletha’s horror, the King took her to the main hall for breakfast, sitting alongside the ladies and lords of the Greenwood Court. He sat her away from him so that he could not flaunt his affections for her but Thranduil could see that she looked uncomfortable. She only looked at her food and ate it slowly; she did not even look at him. Many ellith were whispering to each other, wondering why Eletha was there. Many of them did not know who she was and seeing the King bring in an unknown Silvan elf into the Court’s breakfast was very unusual.

After Eletha finished, she got up and left the hall. She felt so out of place in there, she couldn’t take it. She walked back to the King’s chambers and surprised herself that she remembered the way. When she was inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. Alone at last. The elleth walked down the stairs, to the quiet area that the King had shown her the day before. The torches were already lit and Eletha looked out into the vastness of the palace. She took a seat in the chair by the table and closed her eyes. She didn’t know what she was doing, why she hadn’t already rushed out of the damn palace. She did not belong here; she belonged in her house in her village with her father. She wanted to push away her feelings for the King but she could not. She loved him but she knew that it would never work. All Eletha wished was to go home.

King Thranduil watched her leave and instantly regretted bringing her to the public breakfast. He felt sorry for her; he hadn’t meant to make her feel so uneasy. After he finished his food and conversed with the lords of his court, he left the hall in search of Eletha. He checked the healing rooms but only saw Lucile inside.

“Lucile?” He asked. She turned around and curtsied.

“Your Grace.”

“Do you know where Eletha is? She ran off from the breakfast.”

“I saw her walk past here, Your Grace. She looked…rather worried.”

“ _Diola lle_.” Thranduil nodded before picking up his pace and making his way to his chambers. There was no other place she could be. He knew that she would feel safe there. He pushed the doors open and locked them behind him. The room was empty, no sign of her at all.

“Eletha?” He called but there was no answer. He breathed deep and made his way down the steps to his private quarters, the train of his red coat sweeping across the stone stairs.

“Eletha?”

She raised her head at the sound of his voice and turned her head to the left to look at him. Thranduil’s gaze fell upon the elleth who was sitting on the chair by the table. He saw that her eyes were wet and tear-lines streaked her red cheeks.

“Oh,  _melamin_.” He whispered, walking over to her. She put her head down, her arms folded on the table and he heard her sob.

“Ssh, it’s alright.” He reassured her, placing his large hands on her shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly, trying to provide her with some comfort. Eletha was grateful for his consolation but it did not stop the flow of tears. He felt her body shake as she cried. He leaned down next to her so that he was looking up at her.

“ _Amin hiraetha_.” She whispered. Thranduil put his hand on her arm, his fingers curling around her forearm.

“Do not apologise, _Arwenamin_. You were uncomfortable. _I_ am sorry.” He said. Eletha raised her head and looked down at the King. His face looked worried and his eyes shone with concern. The pale light from the open areas of the palace streamed down onto him, lighting up his pale blonde hair. An ethereal glow shrouded his perfect silhouette. She unfolded her arms and reached out her left hand, cupping his cheek. Thranduil’s hand released her arm and he smiled softly as a tear ran down her cheek. He raised his right hand to his own cheek, placing it over hers, looking into her shining emerald green eyes.

“ _Vanimle sila tiri_.” She murmured. Thranduil reached for her other hand with his left hand and gripped it tightly.

“As does yours, Eletha.”

Eletha leaned down, her hair flowing over her shoulders and her mouth met his in a sweet kiss. They broke and touched foreheads. Eletha opened her eyes to see the King looking at her. He let go of her hand and held her head in his left hand, smiling up at her. He stood up, pulling Eletha with him.

“Now, do you want to see your father?” He asked. She nodded, her eyes shining. He took her to the healing chambers; her weapons lay on a chair at the end of the bed. He handed them to her with an anxious look. She hooked the belt around her waist, her daggers sheathed. The quiver with arrows at her back and the bow in her hand. The King escorted her to the front gate and took her hand. He kissed it before pressing it to his chest.

“Be safe, my Lady.” He said.

“I promise, Your Grace.” She smiled before turning around and running across the bridge, her hair flying out behind her. She smiled at the thought of seeing her father but a sadness swept over her. She didn’t want to leave the King, she had fallen for him. A tear flowed from her eye but she did not look back. The King waited until she disappeared before walking back into the palace.

 

**

 

Eletha knocked on the door, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. The door opened and Galdron’s eyes widened at the sight of his daughter.

“ _Adar_!” She cried, throwing herself into Galdron’s arms. He hugged her back, happy to have his child back.

“ _Iell-nin_.” He whispered. She broke free smiling and closed the door behind her. She hung up her bow and quiver but kept her daggers at her hips. She sat down on a chair while her father occupied the chair opposite.

“Eletha, how are you?” He asked.

“I feel much better, _Adar_. Healthy as I could ever be.” She smiled.

“Why did it take you so long to get back? I was under the impression that you were only going to stay at the palace for one night.”

The smile disappeared from Eletha’s face. She couldn’t tell her father about her and the King. He would go out of his mind.

“The King kindly allowed me to stay another night for my health, to give me more time to heal from my injuries.” She said; she hated lying to her father.

“That is strangely sympathetic of him but I thank him all the same. The only think I did not like was him touching you.” Galdron said.

“What?”

“When I came to see you, he was holding your hand as if he was your lover. I slapped his hand away.”

“ _Adar_! Do you know how dangerous that was? He could have had you executed!” Eletha gasped.

“Well, he didn’t but he dragged me away from you. I put up a fight but it wasn’t enough. I have waiting for news all day, waiting for you to return.” He uttered. Eletha leaned forward and took hold of her father’s hands.

“I am home now. I am here and I am not going anywhere.” She said.

“I told you not to go out that night. If you had not, none of this would have happened.” Galdron exclaimed. _Then I would have not kissed the King. I would not have slept in his bed. He would not have told me that he loved me._

“I am sorry, _Adar_. I should have listened to you.” Eletha apologised. Galdron saw the remorseful look on his daughter’s face and sighed.

“I am just glad that you are home. I have missed you.”

“I have missed you too, _Adar_. So much.” Eletha smiled, tightening her grip on Galdron’s hands.

 

**

 

Two weeks had gone by and Eletha missed the King. She missed everything about him. She wanted to see him, to hold him, to look into his beautiful eyes. Yet something close to her wish happened.

She woke up early in the morning to scout the forest for food and when she opened the door, a folded piece of parchment held down by a rock sat at her feet. Her father was not yet awake so she took the parchment and ran off into the forest. She sat down on a rock; the wind billowed her hair around her and unfolded the piece of parchment.

_Eletha_

_It has been a fortnight since I last saw you and since then, I have not stopped thinking about you. I understand that you must be wondering how I could deliver this letter to you so I will tell you how. In the late hours of yesterday night, I left the palace at my own accord. I remembered where your house was when I visited your village and I put the letter outside your door, hoping that you would see it the following morning. I hope that you did._

_I hope that you are safe and well and enjoying your time with your father. I see how much you love him; it is only fair that you should spend as much time as you can with him. I wish that I had the relationship that you have with your father with my father. He was a very strict parent, very cold because he was dealing with the loss of my mother. And when he passed, I wished that we had a better father-son relationship. But he was not just my father. He was my King._

_I trust that you are well and healthy; hopefully, your wounds have healed. I remember when I saw you lying on that bed, your breathing laboured and your skin ghostly pale. I was afraid that I would lose you but you came back._

_My heart lifts every time I lay eyes on you. You bring me love and happiness, something that no-one else has ever done before and I thank you. I do not understand how you cannot see how beautiful you are, how stunning you look every second. Please believe me when I say that I love you._

_Love from Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great_

Eletha’s hands shook as she held the parchment. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes formed tears. In the space of such a short time, she had fallen in love with him and he had fallen in love with her. The Silvan elleth cried as she folded up the letter. But they were tears of complete bliss. The King of Greenwood loved her and that’s all that resonated with her. The most handsome ellon she had ever laid eyes on and she had captured his heart somehow. She wanted to write back to him but how could she give him the letter?

Eletha ran home with her catch and started digging around for a spare bit of parchment. Luckily, she found a small piece and found a little bit of ink and a quill that her father had bought many weeks ago. She wrote a short letter to the King and folded it up. She told her father that she would be back soon and rushed off to the palace. She was met by different guards this time around. Obviously, they questioned her.

“Please give this to the King.” She said, handing one of the guards the parchment.

“Why?”

“Because he wrote me one. He might be awaiting a reply.” She retorted, turning her heel and walking back the way she came. The guards shrugged and the one who held the parchment went to the King. He was seated on his throne, his orange and purple robe draping over the left-hand side of the throne. The guard bowed and held up the parchment.

“What is that?” The King asked.

“A brown-haired elleth asked me to give this to you.”

Thranduil rose from his throne and walked down the steps. He took the parchment from the guard and dismissed him. The King walked back up to the throne and opened the folded paper as he sat down.

_Thranduil_

_I must say, I was surprised by your letter. Do not take it the wrong way, though. I was happy, happy to see that I was still, somehow, invading your mind. Although, shouldn’t you be focusing on your kingly duties?_

_When you said in the letter that you could not stop thinking of me, it made me cry with happiness because I feel the same way. Your conscience stays with me all day and all night. When I sleep, I dream of you, wondering what I have done to deserve your affection._

_I am safe and well and my wounds have healed completely. I feel much better and my heart longs for your company. I believe you when you say you love me because I love you too._

_Love from Eletha_

Thranduil was pleased to get a reply; he didn’t care that it was short. As long as she was healthy and safe, he was content. But with her injured in an Orc attack, he worried that there would be more packs out there, ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

 

**

 

A scream pierced the night. Eletha shot out of her small bed, alerted by the high sound. A second later, more screams echoed. The elleth ran out of bed to wake her father but found that he was already awake.

“What was that?” Eletha asked.

“I do not know.” He said, standing up beside her. They opened the door and found the village in chaos. Some houses were on fire and the villagers were screaming. Eletha gasped when she saw Orcs swarming into the village, armed and killing everyone in sight. She rushed back into her house, thankful that she was already dressed when she went to sleep, and grabbed her bow and arrows; she hung the quiver of arrows around her back. She strapped her daggers onto her belt and returned outside, unsheathing one of her daggers.

“ _Adar_ , go inside.” She said. Galdron noticed that she was armed.

“No, Eletha. You will get yourself killed.”

“I have to protect my people. I cannot just let them die.”

“Why is it up to you? Who told you that?” Galdron pressed.

“No-one, _Adar_. It’s my personal choice. Now, get inside. Do not move or come out until I come back in.” She ordered, handing him one of her daggers.

“Please, Eletha.”

She faced her father and kissed his cheek. She took his hand, the one that held the dagger.

“In defence of your life, use it. I will back, _Adar_. I promise.” She uttered before stringing an arrow. Galdron watched it hurl through the air, hitting an Orc between its eyes.

“Now go!” She yelled, pushing her father into the house. Galdron blinked away tears as his daughter closed the door and ran off. He stood there, holding the dagger, hoping he would not have to use it.

Eletha rolled and fired. This time the arrow went clean through an Orc’s neck. People were fleeing and screaming, being killed. Another Orc ran towards her, growling. She unsheathed her other dagger and ran it through the Orc’s head. She let its body fall to the ground, stabbing another Orc from behind. Eletha spotted an Orc cornering Cerliel and Talathiel. Her eyes widened and she ran. Cerliel was holding her daughter close, closing her eyes, awaiting the impact of the Orc’s sword. Instead, she heard a groan. Cerliel opened her eyes and saw Eletha retrieving an arrow from the Orc’s body. Eletha’s right hand was peppered with black blood and a streak of the Orc’s blood ran down the side of her head.

“Are you OK, Cerliel? Talathiel, _mellon-nin_?” Eletha asked. Both elves nodded, visibly shaken from the dead Orc.

“Where is Atopher?”

“Dead. I fled with Talathiel.” Cerliel whimpered. Eletha gasped in sadness.

“ _Amin hiraetha_ , _mellon_. Now, let’s get you out of here.” She said, turning around. She led the two scared elves through the aflame village, shooting Orcs with her arrows and stabbing the oncoming creatures with her single dagger. Once they were away from the screams and burning houses, Eletha was breathing heavily and she was splattered with Orc blood.

“Eletha, where are we going?” Cerliel asked, holding her daughter’s hand.

“To the palace. We need to tell the King.” She answered, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her arm.

“What about your _adar_?”

“He’s in my house. I gave him one of my daggers to defend himself. I promised him I would be back. We need to get help.” Eletha cried. They travelled for a few hours through the dark forest, Eletha always on guard. She had no concept of time, when it was but it was probably the early hours of the morning. Eletha smiled when they reached the front gate.

“Come on.” She said to the elves behind her. They walked across the bridge; the guards were shocked by the sight of Eletha and the other two Silvan elves with her.

“What do you want?”

“I need to talk to the King right now.” Eletha said confidently.

“It is the dead of night, _Taur’quessir_. The King is asleep.”

“Please. My village is being attacked by Orcs. People are dying, houses are burning. I need to speak with him. Please.” Eletha pleaded. The guards looked at the frightened Silvan elleth behind Eletha and the young elfling that she was holding. They opened the gate for the three females and were asked to wait in a small room until the King was ready.

Cerliel and Talathiel were whimpering and holding each other while Eletha was completely silent as she paced up and down the room. _Thranduil would help._ _I know he will_.

“Eletha, what if the King does not want to help us?” Cerliel asked, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“He will. I know he will.” She breathed, hoping that she right.

After ten long, slow minutes, they were led before King Thranduil in the throne area. He felt tired. Maeklin had come in and woken him up from his beautiful dream. The steward informed him that someone wanted to see him so the King reluctantly got dressed and went to his throne. Now, he sat upon it, his eyes weary. His mood snapped when he saw Eletha. Her clothes, hands and face were stained with black blood. Her skin was white and her hair was messy, unruly around her body. Her fingers turned dead white as she gripped her bow tightly, looking up at the King. He saw two other elves with him: an elleth a little older than Eletha but with red hair and a young female elfling, small with the same red hair. He recognised them from his village visit. _Cerliel and Talathiel._ He remembered. All three ellith were shaking and he did not know why.

“My Lady, what is it?” He asked.

“Orcs, Your Grace. They are attacking my village…houses ablaze…elves being killed. I do not if it’s too late. I came here for help…I apologise for my appearance; I have been killing as many vile Orcs as I can. Please, Your Grace. I need your help.” Eletha’s voice was rushed, worried and it trembled with fear. Thranduil rose from his throne and walked down to Eletha.

“I will help. Feren.” He said. A soldier with brown hair came running up the stairs.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Assemble the Guard. The citizens of Glunar are under attack. We need to save as many as we can.” Thranduil ordered before turning his attention back to Eletha as Feren rushed off. Her green eyes were crying, her tears cutting through the black blood on her cheeks.

“Do not fear, my Lady. We will help, whatever the cost.” He bumped her chin gently with his hand, his eyes glittering with fierceness.

“Your Grace, I wonder if my friends could stay here for a little while? I just want them to be safe.” She asked, indicating Talathiel and Cerliel.

“Of course. My guards will escort them to a chamber.”

At that moment, two guards appeared, ready to follow the order their King just gave them.

“You, my Lady, will come with me.” Thranduil said. Eletha nodded.

“No, Ellie!”

She turned around to see Talathiel trying to reach her. Eletha ran to her and enveloped her in a hug.

“Ssh, go. Be safe.”

“No, please. You will die.” Talathiel cried as the elleth let go of her.

“You know me, _mellon-nin_. I am a fighter. I will not die so easily.” Eletha cracked a smile and let the guards take Talathiel and her mother away. She turned back to face Thranduil.

“You will meet me at the stables, Eletha. I won’t be long.” He said, ordering another guard to led Eletha to the stables.

The elleth waited not ten minutes when the King arrived. He was dressed in grey and silver armour, elaborate designs on the shoulders, front and forearms. A long silver cape flowed down to his feet, the inside a deep maroon colour. He was armed with two long swords, one at each hip. Black gloves covered his hands and a silver circlet adorned his head. His eyes were wide and his pale blonde hair fell straight down like running rivers of corn silk, contrasting with his armour.

“You will ride with me and the Guard to your village, Eletha. Luckily, we have many horses on standby.” The King said, hopping onto his brown stallion. The elleth chose a beautiful mare with a dark brown colouring and black mane and tail.

“How do you know how to ride?” Thranduil asked.

“My mother had a small horse when I was young. She taught me how to ride but the horse died centuries ago. I think she knew that one day, it would become useful.”

“Indeed it has. Now, we must hurry.”

With her weapons on her and the King by her side, Eletha rode to the village at full speed with fifty elves behind them. They arrived in Glunar in less than an hour and found that few elves were alive and the Orcs were growing stronger. Thranduil got off his horse and raged into the Orcs, slicing them with his two swords. Eletha fired an arrow from her horse before leaping off and firing another. The Guard of the Woodland Realm fought, quickly overpowering the Orcs. Eletha fired an arrow at an Orc that was so close to cutting the King’s head off. An Orc came behind Eletha but Thranduil was quick, stabbing it with no mercy.

“Duck!” Eletha shouted and drove her dagger into the eye of an Orc behind the King. Thranduil stood up, his hair flying around. The elves around them fired and stabbed, killing the charging Orcs with swift ease. At the end, all the Orcs were dead as well as many of the villagers. Eletha’s bottom lip trembled as she walked over her dead neighbours, people that she knew, people that she had cared about. Thranduil was shocked, standing still. Both of his swords were tarnished with black blood and his hair was slightly wild. A very small amount of blood embellished his armour but small streaks of blood stained his face. He surveyed the scene around him, his blue eyes awide with alarm. Blood, both red and black, pooled on the forest ground.

An Orc in the dark aimed an arrow at the King but Eletha saw him. She yelled, did a forward roll, kicked it in the face and sank her dagger into the Orc’s neck. She sheathed her dagger and stood next to Thranduil. He looked at her, placing one of his swords in its scabbard.

“ _Diola lle_.”

“For what?” She asked.

“For saving my live, _melamin_.”

Eletha shed a tear and he wiped it away with his gloved hand.

It was now almost dawn, the sky was lighter and the sun was just about to break the horizon. The elves surveyed the deceased, both Orcs and Elves, only 15 Silvan elves survived the attack. Eletha found Atopher’s body, a wound deep dark red spread over his old tunic. His hazel eyes were open and a streak of blood ran down the right-hand side of his face. Even though he had pushed her into a gully a few weeks ago, Eletha’s heart swelled for Cerliel and Talathiel; he was gone, stolen from them so quickly.

Thranduil walked over the dead bodies, horrified by how many elves had died. Poor people that he had cared about, that he had helped survive in the forest and so many were gone. He sheathed his other sword, his eyes wide and full of shock at the sight of so many dead elves. Then, he found a body. A male body.

“My Lady!” He called. Eletha turned around and saw Thranduil standing ten metres away from her, looking down at a body. She walked up to him and cried at the sight before her.

Galdron’s eyes were closed and there was a red wound on his neck which was still bleeding a little. His skin was dead white and he was completely still. His hair was messy and dirty, blood and dirt streaked his face. Eletha fell to her knees and wailed. She put her hands over her father’s chest but there was no heartbeat.

“ _Adar_! _Adar_!” She screamed, shaking his body as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her father was gone, dead, stolen from her, just like her mother. Eletha had promised that she would be back. She had failed him.

“No, no.” Eletha whimpered, putting her head on Galdron’s chest. She felt a hand on her back. She looked to her right and saw that the King had leant down next to her, his pale hair falling over his armoured shoulders.

“I promised him that I would be back. And I left. He died because of me.” Eletha cried, rising her head from her father’s chest.

“No, he did not. You didn’t rally the Orcs, Eletha. They came on their own. Please don’t blame yourself.” Thranduil reassured her. Eletha ran her hand down Galdron’s arm, reaching for his hand. She felt something; it was sharp. She looked down and opened her father’s closed hand; there, he held the dagger that she gave him. Eletha sniffled as she broke it free from his dead hand and held the handle tightly.

“I gave this to him to protect himself. It didn’t work. I never should have left.” Eletha wiped away her tears as they continued to flow.

“If you had not come to the palace, everyone would be dead. Coming to me was a good move on your part. You may have only saved a small portion of your village but at least they still live.” Thranduil said. Eletha looked at him, her eyes wide and her face red from crying.

“My _adar_ is dead because of me! I should have stayed and protected him! I am cursed!” Eletha screamed, her eyes fuming. Thranduil embraced her thrashing form, keeping his face out of harm’s way from the dagger in Eletha’s hand, his long arms encompassing her body.

“ _Leithio nin_!” Eletha yelled but the King did not let go. He stroked her hair and looked at his Guard soldiers who were eyeing him with curiosity. He turned his attention back to Eletha who had now relaxed, breathing heavily.

“Listen to me, _melamin_. You are not cursed. None of this is your fault. Trust me; your father would be proud of you. The way you fought was astonishing. You could easily have a place in my ranks. But I will never let that happen. You are too precious to me and I am sure that your father has joined your mother in the Valar.” Thranduil whispered, holding Eletha’s trembling body. He let her go and gripped her upper arms, making her look at him.

“Your father is safe and you will be, too.” He said, helping her to her feet. Eletha stood up but she was still shaking. She sheathed her dagger. Now it would hold memory. A memory of her father.

“What do you mean? I have no home, no _adar_. How will I be safe?” She asked.

“Because, _tithen pen_ , you will remain with me in the palace. Under specific protection so no harm will come to you.” Thranduil’s bright eyes glittered.

Eletha stared at him, her green eyes sparkling.

“What? Me, in the palace? With you? I am poor, not fit for royal security.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I do not care if you are poor. I love you and I want you to be safe.” Thranduil smiled, his thick eyebrows rose.

Eletha ran her fingers through her hair, unsure to accept the King’s proposal.

“No, I cannot. I will not accept your offer.” Eletha stated.

“It is not an offer, Eletha. It is a demand. You are coming back to the palace with me, whether you like it or not.” He said, leaving her and helping his men clear up the bodies.

Eletha stared down at her father’s dead body, knelt down and held his hand.

“I will make you proud, _Adar_. I will miss you and you will always be in my heart. Every time I use my daggers, I will think of you.” She whispered before leaving Galdron’s body and aiding the Guard in dumping the Orc corpses into the river.

 

**

 

After getting rid of all the Orcs, the Guard moved onto the villagers. Eletha went over to where her house once was. It was burnt to the ground and nothing remained; just piles of ashes and broken pieces of wood. Everything was gone and tears pricked Eletha’s eyes. Her world had fallen apart in just one night. She had lost her home, her father, the sphere of her life. A hand on her shoulder made her look over her shoulder.

Thranduil could see that Eletha was extremely upset and he knew that he couldn’t console her enough. She had lost everything; her own little whole domain had been destroyed so quickly. Eletha was glad that she had the King. Now, he was the centre of her new world.

“Come, Eletha. Let’s go. You will feel worse if you stay.” Thranduil kissed her hair and rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

Eletha wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and walked to where their horses were standing.

“What will happen to them?” Eletha asked, indicating the dead villagers as she mounted her horse.

“My Guard will bury every dead body and lay a single flower on each grave. It is better than being dumped in the river.” Thranduil answered as he hopped onto his horse. The two elves left the dead village, leaving the Guard to bury the villagers and they trotted back to the palace. For ten minutes, the ride was silent. Eletha was in shock that her father was dead. Her beautiful _adar_ had left the world in such a horrible way and Eletha couldn’t take it but she kept it inside. Thranduil eyed Eletha, knowing that she was trying to cope with her loss.

“Eletha, my Lady.”

The soft, deep sound of his voice drew her out of her mourning. She looked at him, looking so majestic on his horse. Even though her father was gone, she was glad to have the King. He loved her and that made her happy.

“ _Amin hiraetha_.” He said. She smiled at him, grateful for his condolences.

“ _Diola lle_.” She responded. Eletha stroked her mare’s mane. The horse was beautiful, quiet and swift which had brown eyes.

“What is her name?” She asked.

“She does not have one. But she is yours now so you may name her.” Thranduil said.

“Really? She’s mine?” It made Thranduil glad to see Eletha smile, it beautified her even more.

“Yes, of course. A gift for your skill in battle.”

“That was hardly a battle, Your Grace. But I thank you all the same.”

“So what will you name her?” Thranduil asked. Eletha thought about many names but focused on one that resounded with her.

“Syviis. After my _naneth_.” She said as her mother’s face came into her mind. According to her father, Eletha looked so much like her mother. Beautiful, pale skin and soft features with stunning green eyes. Galdron was always happy that his daughter had inherited his wife’s eyes; they were the most beautiful thing about her.

“Good choice, my Lady.” Thranduil said. Suddenly, Eletha halted her horse. The King did the same, worried that something was wrong.

“What is it, Eletha?” He asked. A small smile stretched across Eletha’s lips as she turned to face the King.

“I have a challenge in mind, Your Grace.” She said.

“What type of challenge?”

“I challenge you to race me to the bridge before the front gate of the palace. Would you care to take part?”

“It has been a long time since I was challenged to a race. I would love to race you because I know that I will beat you.” Thranduil smirked.

“We’ll see, Your Grace. Are you ready?” Eletha smiled. The two positioned themselves side-by-side and the King waited for Eletha to say the word.

“Go!” Eletha cried and the horses galloped forward. They crashed through the forest, passing wildlife and trees. It seemed that the world flew past Eletha, the forest a blur of green. Her hair blew out behind her as the horse’s feet crunched the ground. The feeling of the wind on her face exhilarated Eletha. Even though that she had just lost her father, she didn’t want to let his death bring her down. She would grieve and mourn him for the rest of her life and riding a horse made her feel free. She turned to look at Thranduil for a brief movement who was riding at the same pace, ten metres across from her. A smile was on her face as she urged Syviis on.

Thranduil rode through the trees swiftly and Etular jumped over a thick tree branch. His hair flew around his face and billowed out behind him. Horses had been a big part of his adolescent years. When he first mounted one, he knew he was home. Freedom was the feeling that he had, crashing through the forest that was incredibly close to his heart. He grinned, happy that Eletha had suggested the race. It had been centuries since someone wanted to have fun with him. The elleth had opened his heart, dissolving the coldness that once lay there. He saw that Eletha was ahead of him, her brown hair catching the wind and the horse’s legs a blur to him.

Eletha could see the palace and urged Syviis one last time before she reached the bridge. She had beaten the King and she couldn’t hide the silly grin on her face. Thranduil joined her a few seconds later, his blue eyes glowing.

“Well, it looks like that I have taken you for granted, my Lady.” Thranduil said.

“You underestimated me, Your Grace. That was a lot of fun. Since I just saw my _adar_ ’s dead body, it was a good way to the negative energy out of my system.”

“That’s good, Eletha. And well done, my Lady. I am beaten.”

Eletha smiled at the King which made him marvel at her beauty. It was early in the morning, only an hour past dawn and the sun was out. Her eyes sparkled with both sadness and elation in many shades of green. Her hair poured down past her waist in shining brown locks, framing her flushed face and porcelain skin. Eletha in turn was awed at the King’s splendour. His pale skin and incredible piercing blue eyes. _Does he even know what his eyes do to me?_ She thought. Her heart was beating fast but she did not know why. Either it was the race or the King or maybe it was both. His flaxen hair and royal circlet shone in the sunlight as did his armour, a bright silver and grey, different to his loose tresses.

They rode into the stables and dismounted, placing their horses in their designated stall. Eletha scratched under Syviis’s chin. The horse breathed and snorted, she seemed to like the attention.

“She already likes you.” Thranduil said, closing the door to his horse’s stable.

“The feeling is mutual.” She said, kissing the horse’s head. She turned to the King and saw that he held out his hand. Eletha walked up to him and slid her hand into his, feeling the soft leather of his glove. He placed the forefinger of his other hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

“You are safe now, Eletha. I will protect you.” He whispered.

“Thank you, Thranduil. I know that you will. I trust you.” Eletha said back. Thranduil loved it when she said his name, her soft voice tinkling.

“ _Baren bar lin_ , _melamin_.” Thranduil breathed and kissed her forehead.

 

Elvish Translations

  * diola lle - thank you
  * melamin - my love
  * amin hiraetha - I'm sorry
  * arwenamin - my Lady
  * vanimle sila tiri - your beauty shines bright
  * adar - father
  * iell-nin - my daughter
  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * Taur'quessir - Silvan elf
  * leithio nin - release me
  * tithen pen - little one
  * naneth - mother
  * baren bar lin - my home is your home



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Eletha wasn’t terribly poor when she was younger so she did own a horse, she did own some parchment, ink and a quill and her mother did own some nice clothes. Some of you may be shocked that Eletha has moved on from her father’s death so quickly but that’s not true. She’s broken that she has lost her father but she won’t let it bring her whole life down. She will mourn his death for the rest of her life. Hope that clarifies anything :) Keep giving me feedback, it really does help :) If you have any other questions, please leave me a comment. I will post Chapter 7 on Friday and after that, I will resume the weekly posting schedule. See you all on Friday! :) Also, I just want to say that I am new to Ao3 so having this kind of response is amazing :D Thank you so so much!


	7. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a romantic dinner, Thranduil and Eletha share a passionate night in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5,000+ words.  
> WARNING: For those who have been waiting, smut has come! :) This is my first time writing smut so bear with me, please!

A week after the village’s desolation, Eletha had settled into the palace well. She had her measurements done and she was wearing beautiful gowns of made from the purest silk, the softest cotton and the smoothest velvet. She looked like a Lady but in her heart, she was still a Wood-elf. A trueborn Silvan.

Every two days, she ventured away from the palace and visited to her father’s grave. She spoke to him, wondering if he could hear her. She hoped that he was with her mother somewhere. Safe from the dangers of the world. Due to the King’s demand, Eletha always armed herself when venturing from the palace just in case. Nothing had happened yet and the King wanted it to stay that way.

The elves in Glunar who had survived were given small living quarters until they could return to their village. They were both surprised and content at the King’s generosity for letting them stay, even if it was for a short period of time.

Eletha had her own private chambers which were just across from the King’s. She felt good to have some privacy but in a way, she missed Thranduil’s chambers. Obviously, they were much bigger and more lavish than hers. She missed his bed. She missed his arms around her. She felt safest when she was with him. She would fall asleep wishing that he was with her. She dreamt of him almost every night. His splendour poisoned her thoughts and dreams, making it impossible for her to get him out of her head.

One night, she dreamt that they were walking in the forest together. Just the two of them. The King dressed in pale grey-blue robes and a pale gold branch circlet adorned his head. Eletha dressed in a green gown that matched her eyes. For some reason, she was wearing a circlet. It was beautiful, silver twisted into shapes of branches and vines. Eletha knew that she would never wear one. She wasn’t a Lady of the Court nor was she high-born or Queen. The King and Eletha matched the forest around them, blue-grey and green morphing with the trees and bushes. The trees were tall and the night was dark, apart from the stars above.

“So, _melamin_ , I have a question.” The King said.

“ _Mani naa ta_?” She raised her eyebrows and slid her hand in his, her fingers lacing with his.

“Describe to me in a single word what you have felt in the last few decades?” He asked, stopping and turning to face her. Green eyes lowered their gaze, staring at the forest floor. Thranduil watched her as she thought, wondering what her answer would be. After a brief silence, Eletha looked up at him and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

“ _Alassë._ ” She whispered, a smile on her pink lips. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

“ _Alassë_.” He repeated back to her as their lips met.

Of all the dreams that she’d had, that was her favourite. It was a dream that stayed with her all the time. But it was only a dream and there was a slim or no chance that it would become a reality.

One of the perks of being under the protection of the King was getting a handmaiden. Eletha’s was a young elleth by the name of Tanina. She was very sweet and was honoured to be the handmaiden of an elleth who the King wanted protected above all else. Tanina had caramel-coloured hair that hung in straight loose tresses three-quarters down her back. Her eyes were a friendly dark blue and her skin was pale just like Eletha’s.

It had been a few days since Eletha had visited Cerliel and Talathiel. Since they were low-born, they weren’t allowed to roam the halls without permission from the King. She wanted to see them but first, she wanted to visit the King and ask him permission to let her give the two elves a tour since Eletha now knew her way around without getting lost.

Tanina came into Eletha’s chambers in the morning and Eletha informed her that she wanted to see the King so Tanina got her ready. Dressed and hair done quickly, Eletha left her chambers and went to the King’s just across the hall. She hoped that he was inside and not on the throne. The elleth eyed the guards on either side of the double doors but they paid her no attention. _Perhaps they know me or they’ve seen me before._ She thought. She took a deep and knocked on the door.

Thranduil heard the knock and wondered who it was. He got up from his desk and opened the door. He was surprised to see Eletha standing before him. She was dressed in a simple light gold gown and her hair was pulled back in two thick braids, a few strands framing her face. She looked beautiful and took Thranduil’s breath away.

“My Lady.” He smiled.

“Good morning. I do hope I am not bothering you.” She said.

“Not at all. Please come in.” He offered, stepping aside to let her in. Eletha walked in, her eyes on the floor. The King quickly shut the door behind him and grabbed Eletha by the waist with one arm. She yelped as he pulled her to him and she was immediately mesmerised by his eyes once again. His lips came crashing down on hers, much to Eletha’s surprise. She rested her hands on his chest as he devoured her mouth greedily. Her back arched and she quietly moaned, grateful for the pressure on her mouth. Thranduil wrapped his other arm around her waist, keeping her secure against him. He had missed her terribly. He hadn’t seen her in four days because of his royal responsibilities. To have her close again was something that he savoured. The King broke his lips away from Eletha’s and their foreheads touched, both of them had their eyes closed. Eletha felt his warm breath on her face and smiled softly at their proximity. She had missed his compassionate company and his kisses. Every time he put his mouth on hers, Eletha’s heart raced like crazy but she loved it.

Thranduil tightened his arms around her waist and leaned down to put his lips on her neck. Soft, wet sounds hit both of the elves’ ears as Thranduil’s mouth left Eletha’s skin. He continued this pattern of kissing her neck in quick succession. Eletha kept one hand on his chest and the other went into his hair, her fingers gripping the strands at the back of his head.

“Someone’s insatiable.” Eletha said with a smile. Thranduil chuckled deeply, kissing her neck all over. As much as Eletha enjoyed it, she had come to the King’s chambers for a reason. And the reason wasn’t to make out with the King ravenously. Her hand on his chest pushed and Thranduil let his lips leave her neck. His eyebrows furrowed over his crystalline eyes.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Oh, no! Of course not. I-just…not now. I want to ask you something.” She said, running her hand over his brooch. He removed his left arm from her body but kept his right hand on her waist.

“I am going to visit Cerliel and Talathiel today and I know that the elves that you saved need permission from you to walk the halls here.”

“Yes, that’s true. But you saved them too, Eletha. Do not forget, _you_ were the one who came to me, asking for help.”

“I know but still…OK, we both saved them. So, I came here to ask for your permission to let me guide Cerliel and Talathiel around the palace today.” She said, looking at him with shimmering green eyes.

“Of course, _melamin_. I could not say no. I see that you care for them. I will allow you to lead them around the halls.” He permitted.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” She smiled.

“Eletha, my name is Thranduil. When we are alone, please call me by my name. You do not how much I relish it when you say my name.” He smirked. She smirked back and took his hand in hers. She brought his hand up to her mouth and she kissed his palm. When her lips left his skin, he cupped her cheek with the hand that she had just kissed. Eletha leaned into his touch and smiled up at him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“I will see you soon, _melamin_.” She whispered as he let go of her. She looked up at the King, his pale perfect face making her heart pound loud.

“Of course.” Thranduil said as Eletha made her way to the door. As she opened it, she turned her head to face him, her hand gripping the door.

“ _Tenna' ento lye omenta_ …Thranduil.” She smiled and left. Thranduil’s heart rose at the sound of her voice.

 

**

 

Cerliel and Talathiel were entranced by the Woodland Realm. After many hours roaming the great halls of the Elvenking, Eletha walked into her chambers and fell on the bed. She was just about to go to bed when Tanina came through the door, a dress draped over her arm.

“Tanina, what are you doing here?” Eletha asked, frustrated because Tanina had interrupted her from going to sleep.

“I apologise, my Lady, but the King has requested your presence.”

“What for?

“I don’t know. His steward told me that the King wants you ready in twenty minutes.”

Eletha groaned, her eyebrows knitted in annoyance. She heaved herself off the bed and let Tanina dress her. The gown was a deep plum colour with silver vine embroidery on the V-neckline and on the ends of the long, pointed sleeves. Matching silver shoes held her feet heightened her a couple of inches. When she was dressed, Tanina did her hair. She parted it evenly in the middle and pulled back in two thin twists on top of Eletha’s head, leaving the rest of her brown locks loose. She applied minimal make-up because Eletha pressed that she didn’t want much and she knew that the King loved her when she had no make-up on. When Tanina was done, Eletha thanked her for her wonderful work and went to the King’s chambers, wishing that she was back in bed. _Why in the world does he want to see me? He just saw me this morning and I want to go to bed and sleep, I’m exhausted!_

Yawning for the last time, she knocked on the beautifully carved doors. The doors opened and a pale hand reached out and grabbed her. Eletha gasped as he pulled her inside. When she was inside, her eyes stared at what the King was wearing. Those damn leggings and boots, establishing his tall height. A dark blue tunic with long sleeves covered his torso. The hem of his tunic fell to his knees, his signature brooch sat on his chest, the orange stone catching the light.

She was beautiful and the dress she wore made her sparkle like a gem. Thranduil’s eyes roamed across her tall, slender body, noticing the vein pop out in her neck. It took all of his strength not to take her in his arms and kiss that vein.

Thranduil leaned in and kissed her cheek gently, locking his long fingers with hers. Eletha’s blood temperature rose a few significant degrees at his touch. He moved his mouth to her ear, still holding her hand.

“Good evening, _melamin_.” He whispered.

“Hello to you, too.” She said, pulling back to look at him. Her fingers curled with his, the sensation lingering over her heart like a breaking cloud.

“You just saw me this morning. Are you that desperate?” She smiled.

“Desperate is not the word I would use. Perhaps eager would be a more accurate description.” He smirked at her, placing his free hand on her waist.

“Is there a specific reason why you summoned me here?” Eletha asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I would appreciate it if you would have dinner with me tonight.”

“How could I say no to such a request? It would be a privilege to dine with you.” Eletha smiled, her green eyes lighting up.

Thranduil held out his arm and she took it. He led her down the stairs to his open quarters. Eletha saw that the small table she had cried on had been transformed into a romantic oasis. Two chairs with carvings of twisted branches sat on either end of the table and a royal green and gold cloth lay over the table with the golden elk emblem of the Elvenking embellished in the centre. Small candles sat in the middle of the table, lighting up the open room. The food was already placed on the table; a variety of greenery and berries with the odd bit of meat. The King kept his eyes on Eletha as she stared the sight in front of her; her hand dropped from his arm. She turned her head to look at him, her glorious hair pouring over her shoulders, the ends hanging just past her waist.

“This is beautiful, Thranduil.” She breathed with a soft smile on her lips.

“It is my pleasure, Eletha. Let us begin.” He said, walking to the table and pulling one of the chairs out. She sat down and whispered a “thank you” to the King. He sat opposite her, the candle flame flickering. Eletha stared at her empty golden plate to the food that sat on the table.

“Should we start?” She asked.

“Why, of course, but before that…” He said, raising his finger. He got up from his seat and walked to where a hourglass-shaped glass bottle filled with red wine sat on a ledge a metre behind him. Eletha watched as he wound his elegant fingers around the bottle. He made his way back to her, pouring the wine into a glass goblet that was on Eletha’s left. He did the same with his own goblet before sitting down again. He raised his goblet with a smile.

“To a new beginning.” He said. Eletha took hold of her goblet and raised it just as he did.

“To a new beginning.” She repeated, the same smile on her face. She took a sip of her wine, relishing the sweet fruity taste of the liquid. Thranduil drank his wine while keeping his eyes on Eletha, admiring how the light hit her skin and how her green eyes sparkled in the candlelight. This would be a wonderful night indeed.

 

**

 

Elvish wine was strong. Very strong and tasted so lovely. The tiredness that she had felt was long gone and the wine helped with that. After having a couple of goblets, Eletha had started to relax. The food was wonderful and after a full belly, she sat on the settee with the King, enjoying another goblet of wine. She felt so good. This was the best that she’d felt since her father’s death. She felt safe, warm and healthy. But above all, she felt loved.

Thranduil loved it when she smiled. He loved the way her cheeks turned pink, the way her eyes glistened and how beautiful she looked when her skin glowed. He loved the elleth who was seated next to him. A Silvan elf had his heart in her hands and he could not care less what anyone else thought. He was the King and was allowed to choose the woman he loved, the woman who he wanted to be his queen one day.

He set his goblet down on the small circular table next to him and turned to face Eletha. She held her own goblet in her left hand as she looked at him, her lips stained red from the wine. His eyes locked with hers, searching behind the glittering green irises. Eletha stared at the King, wondering what he was thinking about. She licked her lips and gripped her goblet tightly.

“What?” She asked. Thranduil cocked his head to the side.

“How can you not see how absolutely beautiful you look?” He said. Eletha blushed furiously and looked at her lap, letting her hair cascade over her face. Thranduil reached out his hand and brushed her long locks off her shoulder with his fingers.

“I-I…Thank you. You are the first ellon to ever say that to me.” She said.

“I am grateful to have that honour, Eletha. To tell you that you are beautiful is something that I love to do because I know I please you when I do say it.” Thranduil smiled. Eletha raised her eyes to the King and gazed at him. She swallowed deeply and Thranduil noticed a vein in her neck, blue against her pale skin. He traced the vine with his index finger very gently.

“Tell me, Eletha, have you ever been intimate with an ellon?” He asked. His question made her gasp very quietly. She pressed her lips together and shook her head, lowering her eyes to her lap.

“Really? Never?” Thranduil was surprised.

“Never.”

“1,700 years and you have never been intimately touched at all? Not even a kiss?”

Eletha shook her head again, not looking at the King.

“No, you were my first kiss.” She murmured.

“I am glad that I have had that privilege. But I find it hard to believe. You’re beautiful. Why ever not? Have you ever avoided being in a relationship?” He asked.

“No, it just never came my way. It is a little hard to find a suitable ellon in a poor village.” Eletha whispered.

“I guess you’re right. Well, that gives me the pleasure of being your first time.”

Eletha looked up in shock, her eyes wide.

“What?” She gasped. He stroked the cheek with the back of his hand and gave her a longing look.

“I think you know what I mean.” He smirked. Eletha blushed ferociously for the tenth time that night and looked down at her lap again. Thranduil smiled wider as her cheeks turned rosy red.

“Do you want to?” He asked gently. She bit her lip softly and took a moment before looking at the King, releasing her teeth from her bottom lip. Very slowly, Eletha nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

“Thank you for the dinner, Thranduil. It was wonderful. I have had a perfect night.” Eletha murmured.

“Well, let us see if we can make it even more perfect.” Thranduil whispered seductively. Eletha’s heart quickened as he put his fingers over hers. He gently took the almost empty goblet from her and placed it next to his. He turned back to Eletha, his hair streaming down his shoulders. He gave her no warning, none whatsoever. His lips came down on hers with a passion that Thranduil had kept hidden until that moment. He held her neck with his right hand securely yet gently, his fingers holding onto the strands of hair on the base of her neck. Eletha was shocked from his passionate osculate but nonetheless let herself go, enjoying the kiss. She opened her mouth and immediately knew that it was a mistake because Thranduil let his tongue slide inside and he devoured her mouth but it was a mistake that she was glad to have made. She put one hand on his chest and the other lay on his shoulder, holding onto him. She tasted of wine to him, her mouth sweet and fruity which only made him crave more. The King let his left hand roam Eletha’s leg, moving from her knee to further up her thigh. Eletha was elated and had never felt so stimulated in her whole life. She felt the King’s hand on her leg and smiled into the kiss that he was currently giving her. Thranduil felt her smile and grinned back before pressing his lips to hers quickly. He stood up, pulling Eletha up with him. She laughed against his chest, knowing exactly how Thranduil intended to make the night even more perfect. Eletha felt him put his hands on her waist and he lifted her up. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist; she was thankful that the dress’s form allowed her to perform this action. She smiled and kissed him, gently putting her arms around his neck. The King moaned as she kissed him. She tasted him with a rapacious hunger and just wanted more and more and more.

He carried her up the stairs, fortunately never tripping. He tightened his arms around her, his hands on her back, holding her close. Thranduil spun her around in continuous circles, keeping his mouth against hers. Eletha put one of her hands on his neck, her other arm still curled around his shoulders. She broke her lips free and smiled, a charming giggle hitting the King’s ears. He chuckled deeply back, making Eletha’s heart jump. He gently placed her back on the ground, his arms still around her. She kicked off her shoes and sank down to her normal height. Thranduil reached behind her and began to undo the laces on the back of her dress. She kissed him passionately as he untied her gown. She unlocked her arms from around the King’s neck and gently took the brooch off his collar, placing it on the desk next to her. Eletha then moved onto the thin laces of his tunic. They both breathed deep, rushed breaths, clearly aroused by touching each other. Once the laces of Eletha’s gown were undone, Thranduil placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled the dress down. She finished with the laces of his tunic and ran her hands over his pale muscular chest, feeling his soft, warm skin. Eletha lowered her hands and the sleeves of the gown revealed her bare arms. Thranduil pulled her gown further down, showing her naked torso, keeping his forehead against hers. With Eletha’s help, Thranduil tugged the dress over her hips and the garment fell down her legs, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it as she pushed the blue tunic off Thranduil’s shoulders, exposing his long, muscular arms. He kissed her, running his hands over her hips and sides of her torso. As soon as his tunic fell to the floor, Eletha broke the kiss to undo the knot that held his leggings to his hips. She unravelled it with ease and smiled at the growing arousal protruding between his legs beneath the fabric. Eletha tucked her fingers into the waistband of his leggings and pulled them straight down. Thranduil leaned down and pulled off his boots, letting her tug the leggings off his feet. Both elves were now bare and their hearts were beating fast. Thranduil leaned in and with an elated laugh, pushed his mouth against Eletha’s. He reached for her hips again and picked her up. Her legs resumed their position around his waist and Eletha could feel his member against her inner thigh. He walked to the lavish bed, and the two elves fell down on the comfy mattress, her beneath him.

She held his face in her hands as they kissed. His hands roamed all over her naked body, keen to touch her. He moved his lips down to her neck then to her chest and to each breast. Eletha’s heart was racing like mad as he touched her, kissed her, smothered her. She put her hands in his silken hair as he peppered her skin with soft, passionate kisses. Eletha moaned which Thranduil took as an instruction to continue. He kissed down to her stomach before coming up back the way his tongue came. He gently kissed her lips, she stroked his cheek as he pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed with happiness and her eyes were glistening like emeralds. He ran his hand through the hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his eyebrows rose above his eyes. Eletha bit her lip as she stared into his bright pale blue irises. _Do I want this?_ She asked herself. The answer was simple.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” She smiled, her finger tracing his cheekbone. _Who had the right to give this ellon such an impeccable face? It should not be allowed._ She thought. Thranduil smiled back at her and kissed her softly. Catching him off-guard, Eletha grabbed his arms and pushed him over. Now, she was on top of him.

“My turn.” She smiled salaciously down at Thranduil. Her lips met his in a fiery kiss and he finally entered her.

She was lost in heaven. The moment he went inside her, it was pure bliss. She had never felt something so amazing. It was a new sensation that Eletha already loved. She could not believe that she was in bed with the King, making love. She had no idea that it would ever happen. Most ladies would be beside themselves with jealousy. Complete envious that the King was making love with a lowly Silvan elleth. But all those thoughts flew out of Eletha’s mind. Her only thought was Thranduil.

Her heart beated as he pounded within her. Thranduil’s lips were still connected to Eletha’s and his hands roamed over her waist and hips. Eletha held his head in her hands, crushing her mouth against his. Blood rushed through her bloodstream, her veins set alight with burning desire. The King rolled on top of her, keeping his hands on her waist and he broke his lips away from hers. Eletha launched herself in for another kiss as he thrusted inside her. She gently ran her fingers over his cheeks, feeling his impossibly smooth skin. It was all new to Eletha. She had never been intimate with an ellon so she had no concept of what it was like to have sex. She knew that she would have it someday but she never thought that she would be having sex with the King of Greenwood. She never knew that it would feel so wonderful.

Thranduil hadn’t had sex in centuries. He had never found anyone that was worthy of his intimate practices. He had gotten tired of doing it with the ladies of Court. He wanted to do it with someone he loved. And he had found someone to love. He wasn’t going to lie. He had wanted to make love to Eletha the moment he said that he loved her but he knew that that wasn’t what Eletha wanted. He was prepared to wait. And now, he was finally making love to her. To him, Eletha had a beautiful figure. His fingers continued to roam over her skin, touching every inch of her body. He wanted to be gentle with her, seeing as it was her first time. Thranduil wanted to make her first time as amazing and special as it could possibly be. Judging from the way that Eletha was moaning, he was doing his job well. He kissed her passionately as he thrusted in and out of her. The pleasure of having sex made Thranduil’s heart thump with euphoria. He had forgotten how wonderful sex was. Yet it was different this time. It was even more wonderful to him because he was doing it with an elleth that he loved with all of his heart. He loved Eletha so much already. In such a short space of time, he had fallen completely and utterly in love with her.

Eletha’s fingers curled in the King’s pale blonde locks, gripping them tightly as his manhood continued to pleasure her. One of his hands rested on her waist while the other held her neck gently. His mouth left hers and moved her neck. Eletha gasped as his lips serenaded her skin, peppering butterfly kisses over her neck. His touch set her body on fire. Her heart burned with delight. Suddenly, Eletha let out a tinkling laugh. Thranduil’s lips left her neck and he pulled back to look down at her.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing, it’s just…wow.” She smiled. The King smiled back and captured her mouth with his once again. Eletha wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body down on hers. The pleasure she was feeling could not be described in words. It was far too amazing to be real. But it was real. It was happening and she loved it. She moaned into his mouth which made Thranduil press his lips harder against hers. Eletha unlocked her arms from around his neck and ran her hands over his strong chest. Her touch aroused Thranduil by the second. The more she touched him, the more he felt stimulated. He didn’t want this night to end. It was too perfect. Eletha didn’t want this night to end either. All the sensuality she was undergoing was amazing. The two elves continued to make love into the night and they didn’t want to stop. Their hearts beated in time as the torched lamps flickered with flames, matching the heat and passion of the King and Eletha’s lovemaking.

 

**

 

Eletha was enveloped in the King’s arms, her hair loose and fanning out on the pillows and sheets. She stirred, her left hand on his chest. Thranduil’s left arm curled around her shoulders, his hand on her arm while his right hand rested on her bare waist. Their pale legs were intertwined and both were hot from the night before.

Thranduil felt Eletha move in his arms. Neither of them were ready to get up. Lying in bed was all they wanted to do. The King opened his eyes and looked down at the elleth who was still sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. Her brown hair cascaded down her naked body, covering her breasts. Eletha was not yet fully awake but she could feel the King’s fingers on her shoulder, smoothing out her hair. Thranduil eyed her bare neck with hunger, a smirk coming across his lips. He leaned down and kissed her skin, knowing that it would wake her up. The pressure of Thranduil’s lips on her neck made Eletha smile and her heart beat quickened. Her hand, which rested against his chest, moved up to his shoulder then into his loose flaxen tresses.

“Wow, you really _are_ eager, aren’t you?” She whispered. His lips left her neck and he brushed his nose against hers.

“I have a reason to be.” He murmured before kissing her lips softly. Just as the kiss was about to fire up, there was a knock at the door and a second later, Maeklin walked in. His eyes widened and he tried to keep a normal expression. The King’s mouth abandoned Eletha’s quickly and he stared at his steward in exasperation. Eletha blushed and pulled the gold sheets up to her chin; she turned her head to the side, letting her hair cover her face. It occurred to her that her hair was free of the twists that Tanina had done the night before. _Thranduil much have undone them when I fell asleep._ She thought.

“Maeklin, _ego hi_.” Thranduil growled, his penetrating eyes flashing with annoyance. The frightened steward quickly bowed and left the room.

The King looked at Eletha whose face was bright pink. He sighed and gave her an apologetic expression.

“I am sorry.”

Eletha stared at him with embarrassed eyes.

“He always comes in. I will change that. I will make sure that it does not happen again.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“So, _melamin_ , how did you find last night?” Thranduil smirked. Eletha blushed and smiled, her lips a beautiful shade of pink. Her eyes glowed brightly as she looked at him.

“It was…amazing.”

“It was amazing for me too. I have not done it in a long, long time. You, Eletha, were surprisingly wonderful, seeing as it was your first time.” Thranduil smiled.

“I have a feeling that it will not be my last time.” Eletha stated.

“You are right, Eletha. It certainly will not be your last time.” Thranduil grinned, his voice soft and seductive.

“I cannot wait until the next time.” Eletha smiled and kissed his lips softly. Thranduil held her body in his arms as he kissed her back. When their lips broke apart, she rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his body. He returned her embrace, gently laying his cheek on top of her head. Eletha closed her eyes, listening to the thump of his heart.

“ _Amin mela lle_.” She breathed.

“I know. I love you too.” He breathed back, kissing her forehead.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin - my love
  * Mani naa ta? - What is it?
  * Alassë - Happiness
  * Tenna' ento lye omenta - Until next we meet
  * ego hi - leave now
  * amin mela lle - I love you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that Tolkien’s Elves don’t have sex until marriage but I had to break away from that for this story. So how was the smut? Good, satisfactory, dreadful? I was editing it for hours, trying to give it the right feel. Please give me feedback so I can improve for future chapters. And for those people out there who love reading smut, never fear because more explicit smut is coming! ;) Chapter 8 is coming next Friday. I am introducing a new female character in the next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy her :) Also, have an amazing Easter, everyone! :D


	8. A New Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decade after the Orc attack on Glunar, a friend of Eletha’s returns from Imladris and the King proposes an important topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,500+ words and a new character is introduced! :) Always check the end notes, they are extremely important for each chapter.

10 years later

 

The village of Glunar had been restored and the remaining villagers had returned to their rebuilt homes after a year, along with a strong protection detail. Eletha visited her people once a week, just to check in on them. But she wanted to do more than just see them. She wanted to look after her people, to protect them from the dangers of the world.

It took Eletha many long, frustrating hours to convince Thranduil for her to help the Guard in protection and border patrol. The King would not have it. He would not put the one he loved in the firing line but Eletha pressed on, saying that she had a duty and a right to protect her people. Finally, Thranduil gave in but gave her one condition: she could never venture out at night. She agreed and thanked him with a longing kiss.

The elleth had new clothes brought to her chambers, her Guard clothes. A variety of leather and velvet fabrics now raided her wardrobe, contrasting with her silk and cotton gowns. And to her delight, she was given a brand-new bow with matching brown and gold arrows. A brown quiver with vine embroidery on the edges came with her new weapons. But she kept her daggers. The ones that her father had given her many years ago. It was a memory of him and she didn’t want to throw the remembrance of her father away.

The season moved from Winter to Spring, changing the landscape of the forest. On her first morning of patrol, she got dressed in brown leather leggings and dark brown, knee-high boots that were made from thick leather. She pulled on a forest-green, velvet tunic that looked more like a dress to her but it was practical. Over the sleeves, she clipped on brown leather braces that came up to her elbows, leaving her hands free. A brown leather corset came over the tunic, to protect her torso. To finish her new look, she grabbed her weapons and she felt at home, holding her bow, the quiver on her back and the daggers at her hips. Tanina came in and her eyes enlarged at the sight of Eletha.

“Wow, my Lady. You truly look like a warrior princess.”

“Thank you, Tanina. But I am no princess.” She smiled. Tanina did Eletha’s hair, making it practical for her new occupation. Her handmaiden wished her luck as Eletha left, leaving with a smile on her face.

The King saw her leave her chambers, her face glowing. He smiled when he looked at her attire. It suited her perfectly, as if she was made for life was a warrior. Seeing her with a bow and arrows reminded him of the day many years ago when he helped her fire an arrow. That memory still stayed in his mind, remembering the way her eyes looked at him. When she disappeared, Thranduil exited his chambers and followed her. When he caught sight of her again, she was walking down a set of stairs, her long hair bouncing against her back. She reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a voice.

“Eletha.”

His voice startled her. She pressed her lips together and turned around. The King stood at the top of the stairs that she had just descended. To her, as usual, he looked very handsome. Dressed in a royal, high-necked black tunic with matching leggings and boots, the brooch the only colour of his attire. His pale blonde hair fell over his shoulders, flowing down his tall body. Neither a crown nor a circlet adorned his head and his fingers were free of rings.

“Your Grace.” She said, giving him a curtsey.

“I see that you are all geared up for this morning’s patrol.” He responded, walking down the stairs towards Eletha.

“I…Yes…Thank you for allowing me to help. I am grateful.”

“You do realise that it will not be like this forever? This is temporary.” Thranduil said, reaching the bottom of the stairs, now standing right in front of her.

“I know. As long as I can protect my people for a little while, I am happy.”

“Have I not already made you happy?” He smirked, running a finger through one of her loose locks.

“Yes, you make me happy. But that is not the point.” Eletha sighed.

“It _is_ the point. If I have made you happy, then I am happy myself.” He said and gave her soft kiss on the lips but Eletha quickly pulled back.

“Not here. Not in the open. No-one must know.” She warned, looking around the halls, checking to see if anyone had seen them kiss, her green eyes wide. Thranduil sighed and put his hand on her arm, feeling the velvet of her tunic.

“I must say, this new garb suits you. It matches your eyes and hair.” He said, his hand running up and down her left arm. Eletha hadn’t noticed it before but it was true. The brown leather matched her hair colour and the green tunic complemented her eyes. She didn’t say anything which concerned Thranduil. He breathed and let go of her arm, putting his fingers beneath her chin, making her raise her eyes to his. Eletha was lost in two crystalline orbs; she was falling into what she called heaven.

“Just…please be safe.” He whispered, an anxious look threatened his flawless face.

“I promise. I’ll be back in a few hours. I love you.” She said before turning around and walking down the path, her heart beating fast. Thranduil observed the elleth until she was out of view. He wanted her to return to him safe and sound. That was all he wished for.

“I love you.” He whispered when she was gone.

 

**

 

Patrolling with the Guard turned out to be a more social experience than Eletha had imagined. She knew that she would be the only female and her suspicions were confirmed when she joined the Guard at the front gate but the ellyn immediately took her in and treated her with respect. She conversed with the three members of the Guard that she was patrolling with, who seemed very interested in her past. A female elf with a passion of one of the Guard intrigued the males; also, her beauty stunned them. But the ellyn knew better than to open their mouths and say something inappropriate so they kept their mouths shut.

“My Lady, would you kindly show us your skills?” One of the Guard, Tyaeron, asked.

“Gladly. Can you grab an apple from that tree please?” Eletha asked and took a step forward. Tyaeron plucked an apple from a nearby tree and held it out to Eletha.

“Oh, I do not need it. Could you stand ten metres away by that bush?” Eletha indicated with her hand. Tyaeron nodded and walked over to the bush. Eletha moved a few steps to her left and held her bow tightly.

The Greenwood Forest was a beautiful place in Spring. The leaves, bushes and rocks glowed green and flowers of all different scents and colours were abundant. The season of Spring had always been Eletha’s favourite, ever since she was an elfling. The colours of the forest made her smile and the fragrance of the flowers made her giggle.

“Turn to your right and throw the apple.” Eletha said. Tyaeron followed her directions and threw the apple and it flew through the air horizontally to Eletha. She quickly drew an arrow back and immediately fired at the airborne apple. The three ellyn watched as the arrow whistled in the air and it skewered the apple right in the middle in mid-air. The apple exploded and bits of fruit flesh and skin fell to the ground. The Guard soldiers gasped and the elleth turned around to smile at them.

“I see why the King allowed you to come.” Another ellon, Ladon, said.

“It is only short-term though. I probably won’t be doing this for long.”

“That’s a shame. You have great skills.” Tyaeron said, walking back over to Eletha.

“Thank you. The King has told me the same thing too.” Eletha smiled.

“You must be special to him.” The third ellon, Sarolan, uttered.

“Doubtful.” Eletha knew that she was lying.

“He seems protective of you.” Ladon added.

“The King has hundreds, if not thousands, of people to protect. I am merely one elleth under his safety.” She said.

“That’s true but to let an elleth like you come out and help the Guard, the King must _really_ trust you.”

“If he does, I consider it a great honour.” Eletha said, signalling the end of the conversation.

 

**

 

The next three hours resulted in nothing apart from checking in on the closest villages to the palace. Eletha took extra time in her own village to say hello to her people. Cerliel and Talathiel were overjoyed to see her. Talathiel loved Eletha’s new clothes, asking if she could get any. Both her mother and Eletha answered with a “no”, knowing full well that it would be a bad idea but Eletha promised to bring her something else from the palace in the future.

Eletha and her three new friends returned to the capital with nothing to report. By the time they got back, it was almost noon so lunch was being served. Not bothered to change, Eletha attended lunch in her Guard attire, not caring what anyone else thought.

The King sat at the high table, keeping his eyes on the brunette elleth. She looked well and had adjusted to life in the palace extremely well in the past decade. He was so engrossed with the one he loved that he hadn’t heard one of his advisors speaking to him.

“Your Grace? Can you hear me?”

Thranduil snapped out of his daydream and looked at Lord Annotal, who was seated next to him.

“I apologise, my lord. What were you saying?”

“The Spring Festival is coming up in a matter of weeks, Your Grace. We need to start preparing. Do you have any ideas?” Annotal asked.

“My mind is busy at the moment, my lord, but I am sure to get back to you in the next day or two.” Thranduil answered remorsefully.

“Of course, Your Grace. Please take your time.” His advisor said.

Eletha played with her salad, moving her fork over the lettuce and tomatoes. Even though the food in the palace was great, it always lacked meat. There was meat but not enough for Eletha. She needed protein and vegetables didn’t give her the protein that she wanted. When she was lost in thought, someone banged their plate on the table which made Eletha jump. She looked up to her right and saw an elleth with straight golden hair and friendly violet eyes.

“Well, well, well, it has been a while, hasn’t it?” The elleth joked.

“Melda!” Eletha jumped to her feet and hugged her best friend. The ellith had been friends for nearly 10 years. The two clicked when they first met when Eletha moved into the palace after the destruction of her village. Eletha was grateful to have a firm friend in Melda. She could trust her with anything.

“A year, right?” Eletha checked as they sat down.

“Yes, it’s been a year since I saw you last and you’ve become even more beautiful. How is that possible?”

Eletha giggled at her friend’s compliment.

“How was Imladris?” She asked. Melda had gone to the haven of Rivendell for twelve months because her mother worked as a healer there but Melda’s true home was Greenwood. Her father had died twenty years ago when he was a soldier in King Thranduil’s service and Eletha considered Melda the sister she never had.

“Oh, Eletha, it was beautiful! So different to here but just as exquisite. I will make sure that you will go one day, my mother would love to meet you.”

“She seems quite lovely. I would like to meet her too.” Eletha said.

“So, _mellon-nin_ , spill.” Melda said, stabbing a small tomato with her silver fork and popping it in her mouth.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, spill! Any new advancements between you and His Majesty?” Melda smiled. Eletha stared around at the elves in the hall, hoping that no-one had heard.

“Sssh, keep your voice down.” Eletha warned.

Melda was the only one that Eletha trusted to tell her about her relationship with Thranduil. In truth, she didn’t want _anyone_ to know but she let it slip from her mouth when she and Melda were talking about him. To Eletha’s gladness, Melda promised that she would not tell anyone. It would be their little secret.

“Are you going to answer my question or not?” Melda whispered. Eletha glanced at the King who was deep in conversation with Tarrol, the Captain of the Guard.

“I think he wants things to get more…serious.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, in the past year or so, he’s starting to broach the subject of something…well, something beyond my wildest dreams.” Eletha breathed.

“You are leaving me on edge here, Eletha. Just let it out and tell me.” Melda pressed. Eletha glanced at the King again, still conversing with Tarrol. She turned back to her friend and held her hand.

“Please do not tell _anyone_ this.” She warned.

“I made a promise to you. I will never tell anyone your secret.”

Eletha breathed deep and looked into Melda’s bright violet irises.

“I think he wants to marry me.”

At first, Melda didn’t register what Eletha told her. Then, it hit her. The word “marry” repeated in Melda’s mind. Eletha bit her lip, waiting for her friend to say something.

“Melda?” She asked, shaking her hand. The golden-haired elleth blinked before looking at her friend. She swallowed deep.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. He has mentioned the word “queen” to me many times. And I hear him say my name in his sleep.” Eletha said.

“That sounds cute.” Melda smiled.

“No, it is not! He just doesn’t say my name. He says, “Eletha, _melamin_. My Queen.” And it’s starting to scare me.” Eletha said worriedly, gripping Melda’s hand. Melda squeezed back, trying to comfort her.

“If he wants to marry you, why does that scare you?”

“I could write a list of reasons for you if you’d like. Or let me tell you a few. First, I have never fallen in love before. He is my first love. Second, I am a not a true-born Lady. Third, I do not want to be Queen, it’s too big of a responsibility. Fourth, at most important of all, I am a lowly Silvan elf. I will not be _allowed_ to marry him. The outbursts from everyone in the Woodland Realm would be horrendous. I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Have you told him this?” Melda asked as Eletha let go of her hand.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because he hasn’t actually asked me to marry him but I know he’s thinking about it.” Eletha’s voice was full of nervousness.

“Well, you know what they say, a King needs a Queen.” Melda shrugged.

“Thranduil does not need a Queen. He rules just fine on his own.”

“But it is not a question of need, Eletha. It’s what he _wants_. He _wants_ you to be Queen. To be _his_ Queen. How could you say no?” Melda smiled.

Melda’s question made Eletha think. She loved Thranduil, she knew that. And he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. _But does he really mean what he says? Does he actually want to marry me?_ Eletha did not know the answers to the questions she asked herself. _Is being Queen something that I want? Not really. What if he actually asks me? What then? Will I say yes or no?_ Her judgement was clouded.

Thranduil finished talking about border control with Tarrol and his gaze fell upon Eletha and Melda, who Thranduil liked, especially since she made friends with Eletha. His secret lover looked like she was pondering on something but he did not know what. Melda turned around and looked at the King. His attention went to the golden-haired Lady who smiled. Thranduil did not smile back but lowered his head very subtly so only Melda could see. She turned back to Eletha who was still trying to answer unsolved questions.

“The King is looking at you.” She said. Eletha’s eyes snapped up at her friend. Melda indicated to the King with her head and Eletha laid her eyes on him. Thranduil faintly smiled at her, his blue eyes locking to hers. Eletha saw that he changed his clothes, now garbed in pale blue robes with his brooch shining like a topaz. Thick eyebrows rose over crystalline blue eyes and his crown was decorated with small white flowers to symbolise the season of Spring. Melda’s voice brought Eletha out of her intense staring.

“See? There is an instant connection. I am surprised that no-one notices the way you two look at each other.”

Eletha broke her gaze away from Thranduil and looked fearfully at her friend.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” She whimpered.

“If the King wants to marry you, it is your decision to say yes or no. But if I were you, I would say yes in a heartbeat. Every Lady in the Woodland Realm would love to bonk the King.” Melda sneered.

“For Valar’s sake, Melda! Hold your tongue!” Eletha gasped.

“What? It’s the truth. Also, if he asks you to be his Queen, I’ll tell you now, your relationship won’t remain a secret for long.”

Eletha got up from the table and the King watched her leave the hall, wondering what set her off. Melda was shocked to see her friend leave but the reaction she got was the one that she had been aiming for.

“Well, the next few weeks are going to be pretty intense.” She whispered to herself and began to eat her food again.

 

**

 

Eletha didn’t realise that loving the King would be such a severe experience. Keeping it a secret was incredibly difficult and sometimes it made her want to explode. They had to be careful about parading their affections for each other in public and not being disturbed when intimate. Being a royal was a thought that had never crossed Eletha’s mind. She was a low-born Silvan elf and was born in a poor village. Nothing regal resonated with her apart from the King. The elleth sat in her chambers on the bed, her fingers clenching the edge of the bed as she recalled the day when Thranduil first raised the topic of her being Queen.

 

12 months earlier

 

Thranduil lay his bed with his right arm around Eletha. His eyes were on the ceiling, intricate patterns of the forest that he loved were carved into the stone. But now he loved another. The elleth in his arms, the one that kept his heart beat, the reason he had something to live for. As he stared at the ceiling, he remembered his mother. She had been a vision of beauty. Friendly blue eyes and wavy pale-blonde hair that fell to her waist, framing her slender body. She was a good Queen. A fair Queen and she handled his tempered father very well. She balanced him out like no-one else did. Thranduil remembered how much better his father was with his mother by his side. A King needed a Queen, no matter how well a King ruled. Thranduil’s hand draped over Eletha’s right shoulder and she stroked his hand, feeling the soft, warm skin.

“Eletha?” He muttered.

“Hmm?” She murmured, a smile playing on her lips.

“Have you thought about our future at all?” He asked. Eletha opened her eyes and looked up at the one she loved.

“In what way?”

“I mean in the long-term. How do you see us?”

“I see us happy. Staying together for as long as possible.” She answered.

“Anything else?”

“ _Melamin_ , you are scaring me. Are you having doubts about us?” Eletha whispered. Thranduil looked down at the green eyes that lifted his heart. He stroked her hair with his left hand, admiring its softness.

“Of course not, Eletha. I was thinking about the possibility of you being with me for the rest of my life.”

“You know the answer to that and it’s a yes.”

“I mean in a different way.”

“What do you mean?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“How do you feel about becoming my Queen?” He asked.

Eletha looked away from him, her eyes widened with shock. She couldn’t be Queen. She wouldn’t be permitted to become Queen. It was an abomination, a trick. People would think that she’d trapped the King into falling in love with her. Her life would be ruined and even Thranduil wouldn’t be able to save her. She hadn’t even though of it because being Queen never came into her mind. Sometimes, she forgot that Thranduil was the King. If she loved him, did she have to do this? Or could she walk away? The King looked at Eletha’s horrified expression. He caressed her arm with the fingers of his right hand.

“Eletha, _melamin_? Are you OK?” He asked. Eletha didn’t answer. Her whole body had gone into shock. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she never blinked. The word “queen” circled her head, smothering her mind with the thought of being a royal. Thranduil gently shook Eletha, hoping to get a response.

“Eletha? _Lle tyava quel_?” He asked. His soft, deep voice brought her back and she glanced up at him.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He checked.

“Yes and…no.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Me? Being your Queen? That is crazy! It’ll be a miracle if I am not abused by your own subjects!” She cried.

“No, that will never happen. And I mean, _never_.” Thranduil was shocked at her words.

“A Silvan elf like me would never be allowed to marry you. You are supposed to marry a high-born Sindarin who has status and is worthy of your love and worthy of being Queen.”

“You are worthy of both. My people will love you.”

“Forgive me, Thranduil, but that is very unlikely. The lords would be appalled and the ladies would want to kill me. I do not want to be ill-treated from jealous ladies in your court.” Eletha began to cry, her green eyes wet. He rubbed her tears away with his thumb, holding her close.

“I will not lose you. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Eletha shook in his arms but soon, she fell asleep, dreaming about being Queen and the consequences of it.

 

Eletha held that memory close and it still scared her. She knew that many ladies would love to be in her position, wishing they were Queen and she was questioning it. But she was low-born. She’d come from a poor life with a poor living system and now she was being offered the title of the Queen of Greenwood. She didn’t know what to think, she didn’t want to upset Thranduil. She didn’t want to hurt him by saying no but she didn’t want to say yes either. All Eletha knew was that she needed time to think.

 

**

 

Seven days had passed since Melda had found out about the King’s proposal of Eletha becoming Queen and the brunette elleth had thought long and hard. She had made her decision and she knew that it was the right one. A knock came at her door and Tanina opened it. Eletha was pleased to see the King. He looked lavish, dressed in pale silver robes and a silver circlet.

“Your Grace.” Both Tanina and Eletha said, curtseying.

“Ladies, good morning. I wonder if you, Lady Eletha, would like to accompany me to the royal gardens.”

“It would be my pleasure, my King.” Eletha smiled, taking Thranduil’s arm and leaving her chambers.

Eletha loved the royal gardens, ever since the King had taken her ten years previously. They made her laugh and smile; they made her think of her mother.

The gardens were fortunately empty, giving Thranduil and Eletha some privacy. As they sat down on the wooden bench, the King gazed at the elleth he loved. She was wearing a magenta gown with pointed sleeves that touched the ground. Her hair was twisted back in the Silvan fashion that she had worn the day when he came to her village. As ever, she stunned him. He always wondered how such a beautiful creature existed. Eletha inhaled the scent of the red, purple and white flowers around her, closing her eyes, losing herself into the flora’s fragrance. Thranduil gazed at her, marvelling at how her skin glowed in the late morning sun, sending shivers down his spine.

“It never ceases to amaze me, this place. It’s breathtaking.” She breathed out, opening her eyes. Thranduil looked around, eyeing the flora, birds and the leaves blowing in the wind.

“My _naneth_ always took me here.” He said. Eletha turned to face him.

“Really?”

“Yes, she was an elleth who loved nature. She loved being out in the open. My _naneth_ encouraged me to do the same, especially when my _adar_ hurt me.”

“Hurt you?” Eletha seemed shocked. Thranduil looked at her.

“I’m surprised that you’re surprised. I was very rebellious when I was younger. I did not play by the rules. And for that, I was punished. Both physically and emotionally.” He said. Eletha’s bottom lip trembled as she laid her hand over his.

“The gardens were my escapism and they still are today. I come here often, to relieve the stresses of being King. But I have found a new escapism.” He looked at her with a smile and her fingers curled around his. He leaned over and kissed her, her mouth sweet and soft.

“Thranduil?” Eletha asked when her lips were free.

“Yes, _melamin_?” He said, pulling back, putting his left hand on her face, his thumb caressing her cheek; his other fingers stroking her chocolate-coloured hair.

“I have thought about what you said. I have had 53 weeks to make a decision and I have.” Eletha said.

“You are going to have to refresh my memory. What did I say to you 53 weeks ago?” Thranduil asked, his thick eyebrows knitting together. Eletha placed her hand over his hand, which was on her cheek, and smiled.

“I will gladly be your Queen.”

It took a mere second for the King to register what Eletha had said then his eyes widened with happiness. His lips broke into a large smile, a deep chuckle rumbling from his throat. Eletha laughed with him as he kissed her passionately, holding her face in both of his hands. The petals from a flowering tree above them began to fall, showering the loving couple. Thranduil broke the kiss and leaned back to look at her radiant face. He cupped her face, his thumb stroking her rosy cheek.

“ _Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni_ , _melamin_.” He said. She leaned into his palm, keeping her emerald eyes to his pale sapphire ones. Eletha raised her left hand and ran her forefinger along his sharp jawline, admiring its perfection.

“ _Melithon le anuir_.” She whispered back. Thranduil kissed her again, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her to him. Eletha’s heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes, caressing his face. This was a perfect moment and neither of them wanted it to end.

“Now for the hard part.” Eletha said after their lips broke apart. Thranduil cocked his head to the side, his eyes capturing her heart.

“Telling the realm.” She sighed. Thranduil knew that not everyone would like his choice of bride but he wasn’t concerned about it. Love was more important than an arranged marriage and was far more special. The love he felt for Eletha was death-defying, he would die for her if need be. Eletha felt the same. She would give her life if it would save the ellon that she loved with every bit of her heart.

“Do not worry. Everything will work out just fine. You will see.” He whispered. Then, an idea entered his mind like the prick of a needle.

“I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Eletha bit her lip. Thranduil saw her worried expression and chuckled.

“Do not worry, _melamin_. It is a very simple idea. We should deliver the news of our engagement at the _Sheelala_.” He smiled.

“I can live with that and I cannot live without you, Thranduil.” Eletha said, her breath warm on his skin. He fondled her cheek, his fingers gripping her neck, their faces millimetres apart.

“Eletha, you are my life now.” He murmured, his words finding their way straight to her love-filled heart.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * melamin - my love
  * Lle tyava quel? - Do you feel well?
  * naneth - mother
  * adar - father
  * Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni – You lift up my heart when you look at me
  * Melithon le anuir – I will love you forever
  * Sheelala – Spring Festival



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to shout out to my friend (she knows who she is!) who helped me with this fanfiction. The character of Melda is based off her and I know that if I was Eletha (dear God, I wish), my friend would act exactly like Melda. As a sidenote, in this story, Thranduil is 6 foot 5 (so Lee Pace’s height which is 196cm) instead of 6 foot 10 or 7 foot which he actually is in Tolkien’s works. That means that Eletha is 6 foot or 180cm. Just wanted to let you readers know that. Hope you guys are enjoying the story :) Any thoughts on Melda? Please leave comments and give me feedback. I would love to know what you guys are thinking :) See you all next Friday for the Spring Festival! :D


	9. A Festival And A Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Eletha make a trip to a secluded lake and reunite with a family member of Melda’s. At the Spring Festival, someone makes a move on Eletha. Thranduil and his lover finally announce their engagement to the Woodland Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little under 5,500+ words. This chapter was a little harder to write so I hope you guys like it :)

A couple of days after Eletha agreed to be Thranduil’s queen, the King invited Eletha to come with him to one of his favourite spots when he was younger.

“Where?” She asked him.

“You will see, _melamin_.” Thranduil smiled.

They left in mid-morning with six royal guards. The sun was up and the breeze was welcoming and soft. All the elves rode horses and Eletha relished the feeling of being back in the forest again. Flowers bloomed all around and the leaves were as green as ever. It was a Wood-Elf’s wonderland. So beautiful, too beautiful to be a real place. The trip only took half-an-hour. Eletha’s eyes found their way to a large, secluded lake surrounded by green grass and towering trees. The sunlight reflected on the water’s surface, not a ripple in sight.

“What is so special about this place?” Eletha asked as she dismounted Syviis.

“My _naneth_ took me many times and when I was in my youth, my friends and I would come here and have fun.” Thranduil answered, dismounting and tying Etular reins to a nearby tree. The guards got off their horses and tied them up next to Etular. Eletha led Syviis over to the tree and tied her up. Syviis snorted and touched her nose against Etular’s. The stallion snorted back and rubbed his nose against Syviis’s.

“They already like each other.” Eletha smiled.

“Much like us.” Thranduil said, kissing Eletha’s hair.

“Are you comparing us to horses?”

“No, I mean that I liked you immediately. Just like Etular likes Syviis. And I know that you liked me immediately too.”

Eletha looked up at Thranduil with narrowed eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed his finger over her lips.

“Do not deny it, Eletha. I am not blind. I saw the way you looked at me when you came to the palace to return my brooch.” He smiled. Eletha blushed, making her eyes appear greener. Thranduil eyed his future wife with a salacious gaze.

“I love it when you blush. My heart pounds every time you do.” Thranduil sighed. The elleth turned even redder and bit her lip, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip.

“Don’t do that either.” The King said but Eletha didn’t release her teeth from her lip. She raised her eyebrows at him and her eyes looked at his perfectly sculptured lips. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes deeply.

“That is enough. You have crossed the line.” He growled before kissing her hungrily. Eletha locked her arms around his neck and welcomed his warm mouth, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. Thranduil ran one of his hands over her hip while the other moved to her neck, holding her close. The guards went to their patrol posts as Eletha and the King kissed. They dispersed, not wanting to interrupt the two lovers. Thranduil broke away and Eletha flushed as bright as a tomato.

Thranduil took Eletha’s hand and led her to the lake’s edge. He began to take his grey and blue robes off. Eletha’s eyes widened as the robes fell away from his body.

“What in the world are you doing?” She asked.

“Do you really think I brought you here just so we could admire the view? No, we’re going for a swim.” He said, taking his rings and boots off. Only clothed in his leggings, Thranduil ran into the lake, creating frothed waves and ripples. When he was waist-deep in water, he dived underneath the surface and Eletha watched on with wide eyes. The King returned to the surface, shaking his head from side to side. His long hair was completely drenched and it had turned a shade darker from the water. He smiled, the rim of the water just on his chest.

“Come in, Eletha. It feels wonderful.” He called out. Eletha was frozen. _Going for a swim with the King? Is this real life?_ She asked herself. She turned her face around to look at the guards. They patrolled the area around the lake, dressed in silver and gold armour and swords hung from their hips.

She turned back around to look at the King who was still swimming in the lake. Eletha took a deep breath and began to take off her clothes. Fortunately, the dress she was wearing was a wrap-around garment that simply tied across the waist with a plain belt. Eletha took the belt off and the front of the dress opened. She peeled the cotton fabric off her shoulders and she let it fall to the grass-covered ground in a vision of silver and green. Eletha was clothed in a silk underdress that showed off her long legs. The sun bathed her exposed skin and she took her boots off. Thranduil smiled as his future wife stepped into the lake. The water was surprisingly warm and she waded in Thranduil’s direction. Her nipples hardened and showed through the silk of her underdress. Suddenly, she launched herself in Thranduil’s body, locking her dripping wet arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and he smiled, wrapping his strong arms around her body. The majority of her hair was wet, swirling around her body and sticking to her shoulders and back. Thranduil turned to his head to the side and captured her mouth with his own. Eletha knotted her fingers in his wet hair, moaning into his zealous kiss. The King and the Silvan elleth broke apart, chuckling together.

“Let’s see if you can swim as fast as me.” Thranduil smiled.

“You’re on.” Eletha smiled back. They wadded to the edge of the lake and joined hands beneath the water. Thranduil nodded and the two swam across the water. Eletha’s body cut through the water beautifully, soft splashes and small ripples. The water was a beautiful warm temperature, refreshing Eletha’s skin. Thranduil swam with stunning skill, his muscular physique moving through the water, powerful and beautiful. They both reached the other edge of the lake at the same time. Eletha placed her hand on the bank of the water, running her other hand through her wet hair.

“That was a tie.” She said, breathing heavily.

“How did you learn how to swim?” He asked her.

“There is a small lake, much smaller than is, near Glunar. My _adar_ took me there when I was young to play. As time went on, he taught me how to swim. He thought that it would become useful in the future.”

“So your mother taught you how to ride a horse and your father taught you how to swim. And they both thought that those two things would become useful. And indeed they have. Your parents seemed like good people.”

“I had wonderful parents. I will never stop missing them.” Eletha’s eyes became shiny from coming tears. She blinked and wadded closer to Thranduil. She placed her hand on his wet chest and he laid his hand over hers.

“What about you, Thranduil? Who taught you how to swim and ride a horse?”

“No-one taught me how to swim. I taught myself. I came here by myself when I was younger and after a few months, I could swim as if I had been born to do it. My father’s Captain taught me how to ride a horse. He was very nice to me. He became like a second father to me of sorts. He taught me the things that my own father should have taught me.” Thranduil’s face became rigid and he lowered her eyes to the water. Eletha looked at him and raised her other hand to cup his face. The feeling of her hand against his skin made him raise his eyes to hers.

“Do not be sad. This is supposed to be a fun day. Please smile.” Eletha said soothingly. The corners of Thranduil’s lips turned up slightly. Eletha put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Thranduil closed his eyes as her lips made contact with his skin. She hugged him close, locking her arms around his neck. The King wrapped his strong arms around her body, hiding his face in her wet hair. They stayed there in that position for over a minute before Eletha let go.

“Come on. Let’s swim again. I want to see you smile.” She said with a sweet grin. She pulled herself away from him. She looked at the King and smiled. She dived under the water, her long hair swirling around her body beautifully. The King dove under the water to join her. The two swam beneath the water’s surface, holding their breath. Eletha observed Thranduil’s strong body. His muscular arms and legs resilient in the clear water, swimming like it was effortless. His pale hair floated around his powerful figure and his eyes were piercing Eletha like they always did. Thranduil swam over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her, feeling her soft lips. Eletha locked her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Quickly, they rose to the surface and their heads emerged but their lips did not break apart. The King placed his hands on her back and pulled her out of the water. Eletha wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed her mouth down on his.

“I love you.” She breathed against his lips.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

The two elves swam to the edge of the lake and arose from the water dripping wet. The King jogged over to Etular and grabbed two towels. He handed one to Eletha and kept the other one for himself. They dried off their bodies and hair before sitting down on the grass, letting the warm sun dry their underclothes. The guards still watched the area, patrolling the lake.

Thranduil sat on the grass with his legs stretched out in front of him. His torso was still bare and his hair had begun to turn back to its pale blonde colour. Eletha had her head in his lap and her legs were spread-out to Thranduil’s right. Her silk underdress was still a little damp and her hair was almost completely dry. The King’s right arm was draped across Eletha’s chest and his left hand was placed on the grass behind him, keeping his body upright. Eletha played with Thranduil’s long fingers, stroking each one with gentle care.

“Do you think that we will ever make love here by the lake?” He asked. Eletha’s body froze. _What?!_ She could not believe that those words had come out of his mouth.

“Where on earth did that come from?” She said, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, his eyes glinting with playfulness.

“It was just a thought.”

Eletha thought about his question. _Make love here by the lake? Well, it would be romantic. Probably amazing too._ She smiled to herself.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She bit her lip.

“Maybe what?”

“That is the answer to your question. Maybe we will make love here in the future.”

“I might just have to drag you here to do it.” Thranduil smiled.

“Now _that_ would definitely turn me on.” Eletha smiled back. The King chuckled and leaned down, his long hair pouring over his broad shoulders. Eletha craned her neck up and her lips met his in a soft kiss.

“We should go.” Thranduil whispered once his mouth had left hers.

“OK.” Eletha responded and heaved herself off the King. They both stood up and dressed each other quickly. The two elves and the guards mounted their horses and trotted back to the palace. On their way back, they bumped into a golden-haired elleth who was also riding a horse.

“Vally!” Eletha called. The elleth halted her horse and stared at the two other elves and royal guards who were mounted on horses not ten metres away from her.

“Eletha!” The elleth called back and trotted over. Vally, whose full name was Valpantiel, was Melda’s younger sister. She was very close in appearance with Melda. She had the same straight, golden hair and pale skin but her eyes were a beautiful sky-blue, contrasting with her sister’s violet eyes. Eletha was very close with Valpantiel, just as close as she felt with Melda. Valpantiel also knew about Eletha’s secret relationship with the King and Eletha considered Valpantiel a sister. Eletha smiled as Valpantiel came to a halt in front of them.

“Your Grace. My Lady.” She said, bowing her head to Thranduil and Eletha.

“How are you, Lady Valpantiel?” The King asked.

“I am very well, Your Grace. Radagast also fares well.”

Valpantiel had just returned from concocting remedies with the brown wizard, Radagast. Valpantiel was very fond of animals and was very close to Radagast. She was often away in the forest, helping him with medicine and looking after the wildlife.

“Your Grace, my Lady, what have I missed?” Valpantiel asked. Eletha looked at the King. He raised an eyebrow and Eletha stared at Valpantiel.

“Oh, I forgot. Vally, you have been gone for six months. You have missed something.”

“What? What have I missed?”

“The King asked me to marry him. I said yes.” Eletha spoke with confidence. Valpantiel’s blue eyes widened and a small smile came upon her pink lips.

“Really? Congratulations, my Lady. Congratulations, Your Grace.”

“Thank you.” Both Eletha and Thranduil said.

Valpantiel joined the other in trotting back to the palace. The King rode at the front while the two ellith rode behind them. The royal guards flanked them; two at the front, two at the back and one on either side of the three elves.

“You are going to be the Queen!” Valpantiel laughed.

“I know! I cannot believe it.” Eletha smiled.

“I am so happy for you.”

Eletha merely smiled, her green eyes sparkling.

“I assume that Radagast and the wildlife are well.” She said.

“Yes, yes. Everything is well in the forest. And Radagast cannot stop eating mushrooms. I am very worried for him.” Valpantiel smiled. Eletha laughed at the brown wizard’s new fetish. Thranduil heard the two ellith laughing and smiled to himself. His beloved was giggling all the time and nothing made him happier. He loved her so much. His heart beated for Eletha. The only thing he wished for was that the rest of the Woodland Realm would love her too.

 

**

 

Four weeks after Eletha had agreed to be Thranduil’s queen, the day of the Spring Festival arrived. The large main hall was decorated with many species of flora of all different colours, ranging from white to red to blue to orange to green to purple and so many more. Green vines climbed up the walls, intertwining on the ceiling. Golden-lit, tear-drop lamps ornamented the main hall as well as the open corridors of the palace. The whole capital was celebrating the season of Spring, aromas of flowers poisoning the air.

Eletha was nervous, like usual, but excitement also flowed in her blood. Having experienced nine Spring Festivals, this one would be the most memorable for her. She already felt like a princess (or Queen), the way she was dressed. After an hour of Tanina getting her ready, Eletha looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror and gasped.

Her body was clothed in a velvet green gown that matched the colour of her eyes. The scoop-neckline showed off her pale chest and the dress just clung to her shoulders. A braided green and gold girth encircled her waist, displaying her slender figure. The hem of the gown touched the floor; a small train about ten centimetres flowed out behind her. The sleeves were long and fell to her knees, the ends frayed like small leaves of the forest. Matching gold heels held her feet, making her two inches taller. Her hair had been brought back in two tiny French braids at the top of her head, held together by a gold Elven hair clasp. Long strands fell loose around her face, exposing her pointy ears; the rest of her hair cascaded down her back, the ends coiling just below her waist. Her face was perfect pale porcelain, a creamy white. Her eyes were framed with thick black lashes and her lips were coated in a clear gloss.

“Oh, Tanina, thank you.” She turned around and hugged her handmaiden.

“You look beautiful, my Lady.”

“And it’s all thanks to you.” Eletha smiled, taking Tanina’s hands in hers. A knock interrupted their moment of bliss. Tanina opened the door and an ellon with brown hair stood there, holding a wooden, square-shaped box.

“Hello.” Eletha said.

“The King sends this to you as a gift.” He said, handing the box to Eletha.

“I’ll be sure to thank him this evening.”

The messenger bowed and left; Tanina closed the door and softly squealed.

“Oh, my Lady, open it!” She squeaked like a mouse, rubbing her small hands together. Eletha smiled and opened the box. A surprised gasp escaped her mouth. Inside the box, nestled in green cloth was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain. The pendant made Eletha smile. It was a small gold replica of Thranduil’s emblem of an elk.

“Oh, Valar!” Eletha cried, gently taking the necklace out of the box. Tanina took it from her and clipped it on. The brunette put her hand over the pendant, thinking of her secret lover. A few seconds later, another knock came from the door. Tanina opened it and Eletha recognised the Captain of the Guard.

“Good evening, Captain.” Eletha curtsied.

“Good evening to you too, my Lady. May I escort you to the festival?” He asked, holding out his left arm.

“You may.” Eletha said, giving Tanina a hug.

“Have fun.” Her handmaiden whispered in her ear and let Eletha go with the Captain. To Eletha, Tarrol was an attractive man. Black hair a couple of inches past his shoulders, his skin just a subtle shade darker than Eletha’s and dark blue eyes. But Thranduil was the one who had gained her heart.

“You look very beautiful, my Lady.” Tarrol said as they walked.

“Thank you, Captain. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Eletha smiled, eyeing his dark tunic and leggings. She could imagine Thranduil’s rage if he saw what she was doing, complimenting another ellon on his attractiveness.

The two arrived at the open doors of the hall which was filled with dozens of ladies and lords of the Woodland Realm. Music was playing and the elves were dancing, laughing and drinking, dressed in the colours of the forest. Tarrol took Eletha’s hand and kissed it.

“My Lady.” He said before turning his heel and joining the celebration. Eletha walked down the steps and squeezed through the dancing elves. She made her way to a table and poured herself a glass of wine, the red liquid filling up. Eletha wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the handle of the glass and took a long sip, relishing the taste.

“Bit early to be on the wine, don’t you think?”

A voice almost made Eletha choke on her wine. She turned around to see Melda’s smirking face.

“Have I ever told you that sometimes I hate you?” Eletha joked.

“Yes, I believe you have told me that before.” Melda said sarcastically. Eletha bit her lip then burst out laughing as did Melda. Eletha put her glass down and hugged her friend, rubbing her back.

“Oh, wow, you look gorgeous, _mellon-nin_.” Eletha gasped, holding Melda at arm’s length. The elleth wore a sapphire-blue gown that had ¾ sleeves decorated with flowers made from tiny crystals, bringing out the blue in her violet eyes. Her golden hair was half-up, half-down; the top half held together with a silver clasp, leaving her straight locks to fall to her waist.

“Says you. You look like a newly-cut emerald.” Melda smiled before laying eyes on the necklace that her friend was wearing.

“What is that? Is that what I think it is?” She asked, pointing at the elk pendant on Eletha’s chest. Eletha placed her hand over it, hiding it from view.

“Yes, the King had it delivered it to my chambers.”

“By the Valar, he _really_ loves you.” Melda laughed.

“And I love him.” Eletha responded, letting her hand fall from her chest. Then, Maeklin walked into the hall, calling for silence.

“I present His Majesty, Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great.” He called out.

“Speak of the devil.” Melda whispered to Eletha. The brunette elleth managed to supress a chuckle as her lover walked into the hall in all his glory. Thranduil was attired in the silver brocade dress that Eletha loved. Grey leggings and dark leather boots emphasised his tall stature. His pointy crown sat on his blonde-haired head and a long orange and purple robe dashed with silver was draped across his left arm. In his right hand was a wooden staff made of oak, signifying his sovereignty over the Woodland Realm. The stone at the centre of his brooch glinted orange and Eletha ran her fingers over the pendant that she wore. He was perfection and he was hers. _I have scored well_. She thought to herself.

The King walked down the steps as the festival resumed. Eletha turned around, the hem of her dress curling around her feet. She reached for her glass of wine and took another long sip, letting the liquor enter her body. Melda poured herself a glass and looked at her friend.

“So, will your secret come out tonight?” She asked. Eletha knew the answer to Melda’s question but didn’t respond and drained her goblet.

“I guess I will have to wait to find out when then.” Melda sighed, taking a sip of wine. _You won’t have to wait long._ Eletha thought, a faint smile lingering on her lips.

After a quick bite to eat with Melda and Valpantiel, Eletha found herself being escorted out of the hall by Tarrol. He walked with her to the royal gardens, taking a seat on a low branch of an oak tree. The flowers in this particular garden were white and cream-coloured, among bushes of different shades of green. Tarrol patted next to him, telling Eletha to sit. She did, tucking her dress underneath her, letting her feet dangle over the garden. Unbeknown to the two elves, the King watched from behind a canopy of flowers.

“Enjoying yourself, my Lady?” Tarrol asked.

“Yes, very much, Captain. Spring is my favourite season.” Eletha answered.

“May I ask why?”

“The environment is so beautiful in Spring. The luscious green trees and shrubs, the forest floor covered in leaves and petals. The abundance of so many different flowers. The ecosystem turns into a flower-filled paradise.” Eletha smiled, looking below at the petal-covered ground.

“You look like you belong in the forest, my Lady.”

“Do not forget, Captain, I am a Silvan elf, I am a being of the forest. I belong in the forest. I am a Wood-Elf and the forest of Greenwood is so important to me. And the forest makes me feel free. I am a star-gazer at heart.” Eletha said.

“Really? You like the stars?” Tarrol asked, adjusting his position on the branch so that he was closer to her.

“Immensely. The light that the Wood-elves love the most is the light of the stars. Stars are beautiful, they are precious to us. They are pure, of the purest light. I cannot count on both of my hands how many times I have walked beyond the forest and stared up into the night. The white light of the stars filled the atmosphere around me and I felt home.”

Tarrol could not take his eyes off Eletha, how her eyes sparkled as she stared up at the night sky. The golden light made her brown hair shimmer, her skin glowing as if she was a star herself. She turned to face him and his heart faltered, crazed by her beauty. Tarrol leaned into her face as Eletha lowered her eyes. Thranduil fumed, as the two got intimate. Tarrol was about to kiss the elleth the King loved. His own trusted Captain but Thranduil stayed where he was. Tarrol’s forehead just brushed Eletha’s when she turned her face away, swallowing deeply. Tarrol sat back, defeated, with a dejected look on his face.

“I am sorry, my Lady. I did not mean…”

“It’s fine, Captain. It’s just, I…I have already found an ellon.” She said.

“Oh.” Tarrol was surprised but tried not to show it. The King smirked from his hiding place, at the look on the Captain’s face.

“But I hope that we can remain good friends, Captain. You are a wonderful ellon in your own way.” Eletha said, patting Tarrol’s hand. Thranduil turned and left with no sound.

“Of course, my Lady. I would love to continue our friendship.”

The Captain helped Eletha down from the tree and led her out of the gardens. As they walked back to the hall, they bumped into the King. His face was pleasant but Eletha could sense an underlying rage on his features.

“My lord.” Tarrol gulped.

“Your Grace.” Eletha bowed her head.

“My Lady, could I have a minute with the Captain?” Thranduil asked, his voice stern. Eletha sensed that something was wrong.

“Of course, Your Grace. I’ll re-join the festival.” Eletha said, letting go of Tarrol’s arm, curtseying and left the two ellyn. Thranduil eyed Tarrol with raised eyebrows, his arms crossed over his masculine body and his heart raged.

“So, Captain, have any ladies captured your attention this night?” He asked.

“I…I, my lord, I…no, not yet, no.” Tarrol stuttered.

“Really? I thought that you had taken a shine to the Lady Eletha.”

“No, Your Grace. We are just friends. But she is beautiful.” Tarrol said.

“Yes, she is. A lady that you would like, I think.”

“She told me that she already has an ellon.” Tarrol breathed.

“I know. I heard.” Thranduil smirked. The Captain’s eyebrows creased in puzzlement.

“Pardon, Your Grace? I-ah!” Tarrol yelped as the King roughly grabbed his arm, his fingers constricting tightly. Thranduil pulled Tarrol close, their faces inches apart. The King was full of rage, his blue eyes icy and his lips quivered in anger.

“Let me put it this way, Tarrol. You are to stay away from Lady Eletha. You will not talk to her, touch her or even look at her. If I catch you out, I will have you discharged from your position as Captain of the Guard. Have I made myself clear?” Thranduil growled softly.

“Yes, my King. Crystal clear. I am sorry. I will do whatever you command.” Tarrol whimpered with fear. It gave Thranduil glee to see Tarrol so vulnerable. They were always close but from Tarrol almost kissing Eletha, Thranduil’s trust in him had gone down a significant amount.

“Now, you will leave the festival. You will patrol the borders of the capital then go straight to your chambers. Got that?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good. Now leave.” Thranduil snarled, letting go of Tarrol’s arm. The Captain bowed rushly and left, almost running out of sight.

“Eletha is mine.” Thranduil said under his breath as Tarrol disappeared. The King adjusted his crown and went back to the main hall.

 

**

 

Eletha wondered where Tarrol and Thranduil were. She waited impatiently, her fingers curling around the elk pendant at her chest. Melda, who was on her fourth glass of wine, watched her friend with relaxation.

“They’ll be back soon. Whatever they’re talking about, it is probably important.” Melda said, waving her glass around. Eletha ignored Melda and kept her eyes at the entrance to the hall. Then, the King appeared, his face both firm and calm. He walked in Eletha’s direction, his eyes wondering around the hall.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Enjoy yourself.” Melda winked at Eletha and left, joining the dancing mob of elves. Eletha smiled as Thranduil came up beside her, pouring himself a large glass goblet of red wine.

“My Lady.” He glanced at her.

“Is everything all right? Where is the Captain?” Eletha asked, staring at the open doors of the hall. Thranduil saw her confused face, she looked so puzzled.

“Tarrol had some patrol duties to attend to. And to answer your first question, everything is fine, Eletha.” He said, raising the goblet to his mouth. Eletha nodded at her lover and plucked a red grape from a bunch on the table behind her.

“Thank you for the necklace.” She whispered.

“It was my pleasure. I had a feeling that you would like it.” He said softly.

“Another spectacular festival I must say, Your Grace.” Eletha smiled, putting the grape in her mouth. The sweet juice overwhelmed her mouth, mixing with the wine that she had drunk.

“Thank you. This one will be unforgettable, for sure.” Thranduil smirked.

“About that, when are we…telling everyone?” Eletha asked.

“Soon, Eletha. Very soon. But before that, come.” Thranduil said, taking her hand. They fled the hall into an empty chamber not 20 feet from the festival. Eletha wondered what he was going to do. _What is more important than revealing that I am to be the Queen?_ She thought.

“Are you familiar with Sindarin marriage customs?” He asked her. Eletha shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders.

“When an ellon and an elleth decide to marry, they need to tell both families. Obviously, in our situation, that is not possible. After the betrothal is accepted, an extravagant feast is held by both families. That also can’t happen with our circumstances. Lastly, the two elves exchange betrothal rings.” Thranduil explained. Eletha watched curiously as he went to the set of drawers next to him. He opened the first draw and pulled out two rings.

“Thranduil! Whose chambers are these?” Eletha gasped.

“Maeklin’s. Do not worry. It is only Maeklin, Valpantiel and Melda that know about us. My steward is loyal. He kept the rings safe for me.” Thranduil said.

“So what now?”

“We put them on, _melamin_. Come here.” Thranduil smiled, taking Eletha’s right hand and pulling her to him. He opened her palm and placed his ring in it, closing up her fingers, his over hers.

“I put your ring on you first.” He said, sliding the gold ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. Eletha smiled, admiring the craftsmanship. The band was made from tiny intertwined gold branches with small emeralds and diamonds scattered in-between.

“It’s beautiful, Thranduil. Oh, my word!” Eletha giggled. Thranduil chuckled at her reaction.

“Now, you put my ring on me.”

“Oh, right.” Eletha smiled, placing the gold-branch ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand.

“We are officially betrothed now, _melamin_.” Thranduil grinned. Eletha looked up at him, a large smile on her lips. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands went to her waist, smiling into the kiss. Eletha let go of his lips and continued to kiss his skin, from the corner of his mouth, across his cheek and neck before drawing him into a loving hug. She trembled in Thranduil’s arms, quivering with the thrill of the prospect of marrying the King. A tear ran down her cheek, leaving a wet line in its wake. When she let go of the hug, Thranduil kissed it away and stroked her cheek. The two sat down on the edge of the bed and Eletha turned her face to Thranduil’s, her hair falling over her right shoulder.

“I think it would be useful if you tell me of marriage traditions of your people.” Eletha smiled.

“The betrothal lasts a year in which all the necessary arrangements are made such as the ceremony, the rings, the wedding gown, the feast, everything.”

“And what about the wedding night?”

Thranduil grinned salaciously.

“Well, let’s just say, you and I will have a wonderful, romantic night a year from now.”

Eletha’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink which only made Thranduil smile wider. He laid his hand over hers. His touch calmed her, it made her feel safe.

“Remember, breathe deep. Be calm. Relax. No-one will harm you.” He whispered.

“ _Lle vesta_?” Eletha asked.

“I promise, _mela en’ coiamin_.” Thranduil vowed. Then, the newly betrothed couple left Maeklin’s chambers, back to the festival, to inform the Woodland Realm that it would have a Queen.

 

**

 

The news of Thranduil and Eletha’s betrothal was better received than the brunette elleth thought. Some elves were shocked; more like horror-struck, but the majority of the elves were…overjoyed. Jubilant to have a Queen in 12 months’ time. Eletha spotted Melda and Valpantiel in the crowd, their colourful eyes sparkling and thrilled smiles on their faces; Eletha smiled back. The _Sheelala_ concluded with the King and Eletha dancing, as a celebration of their engagement.

It was late when the festival ended and Eletha and Thranduil retreated to her chambers. Tanina was waiting for them. Her handmaiden was ecstatic when Eletha told her that she was to marry the King. As Tanina helped Eletha out of her gown, Thranduil leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

“Do you feel better?” He asked.

“Oh, it feels so good to get our private relationship off my chest. After a decade of secrecy, everyone in the Woodland Realm now knows.” Eletha said as Tanina unravelled her hair. Already clothed in a cream-coloured nightdress that fell to just above her knees, the King offered a suggestion.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

“I would love to but I can’t go out dressed like this.” Eletha gasped, indicating her delicate nightdress.

“That will not be a problem, Eletha. Here, cover yourself with this.” Thranduil said, pulling off his silver robe and putting it around her shoulders. He had a much bigger physique than her so the robe was huge on Eletha, drowning her slim figure. Saying goodnight to Tanina, Thranduil and Eletha left, smiling as they walked to his chambers.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * melamin - my love
  * Lle vesta? - Do you promise?
  * mela en'coiamin - love of my life
  * Sheelala - Spring Festival



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank another friend of mine (she knows who she is as well :P) who helped me with this story. Valpantiel is based off her because she really wanted to have a character based off her in my fanfiction. With the betrothal, everything I wrote is from a website I visited about Elven marriages. With the rings, I don’t know which finger they put them on so I just went out on a whim and thought that they would wear them on the same finger that humans do. Please correct me if I’m wrong. So what do you guys think Tarrol? And the festival, the lake scene and the engagement? See you all next Friday for Chapter 10! :)


	10. Winter Turns Colder Than The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding preparations are in full swing and the Winter Festival arrives in all its glory but another ellon decides that he wants Eletha for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter again :) A little over 6,000 words. A sweet chapter with a sour aspect, shall we say. If you have any problems with attempted rape, skip the section from where the second time the ** appear to when the ** appear again, if that makes sense.

6 months later

 

It was dawn and Eletha raised her head from the pillow, running a hand through her hair. As she yawned, Tanina came out of the restroom, wiping her hands on her dress.

“Good morning, my Lady.”

“Hello, Tanina.”

“Would you like to bathe before your patrol?”

“That would be lovely.” Eletha smiled and groggily left her warm bed to have a bath.

Half-an-hour later, she was dressed and guarding the capital, her bow in hand. The borders of the palace were clear of dangers, nothing out of the ordinary. As Eletha ventured into the forest, the sun had risen higher, parading above the towering trees. After two hours of patrolling, Tyaeron took over and once again congratulated Eletha on her engagement.

She returned to her chambers and placed her bow and quiver on the chair. As she was counting her arrows, Melda came rushing in, her long golden hair straight and beautiful.

“Good morning, Melda.”

“Hello, Eletha. You must come with me. Right now.”

“Why? What is wrong?” Eletha said, her face worried.

“Nothing. Everything. Look, don’t ask questions. Just come with me.” Melda urged, grabbing her hand. Eletha went with her, trying to keep up with her hurried strides.

“Melda, where are we going?” Eletha asked. Her friend didn’t answer and kept on walking at a fast pace, dragging Eletha with her. They reached the lowers chambers of the palace and Melda led Eletha through a familiar large brown door. It hit Eletha that they were in the royal dressing chambers. The place was huge, full of ellith of all ages making clothes for ladies and lords of the Court. Melda stood in front of an elleth with pale blonde, almost white, hair. Melda grabbed a drawing that was next to the white-haired elf and shoved it in Eletha’s face.

“What do you think of is?! It is atrocious. Appalling. How can you expect to wear that on your wedding day?” Melda scowled. It occurred to Eletha that the drawing was of a wedding gown that was a pale blue with a revealing neckline and the sleeves were extremely long. Eletha sighed and rolled her eyes of Melda.

“You have got to be kidding me, Melda. This is why you’ve brought me down here? Because one drawing of my wedding gown looks dreadful.”

“How can you be so calm? You’re the one getting married, not me and I’m more frightened about it than you.”

“Don’t be. Relax. There’s still six months to go.” Eletha said.

“And hardly anything has been prepared! We won’t be ready in time.” Melda breathed quickly.

“Melda, _mellon-nin_. Breathe. If you do not calm down, you will rush everything. Just take one day at a time and I will help you. I promise.”

With Melda being such a close friend, Eletha had placed extraordinary trust in her to be in charge of the royal wedding preparations. Melda was delighted and was now going crazy because everything wasn’t turning out right.

“Now, let me draw a couple of things. Give you some ideas of what I would like to wear.” Eletha said. She sat across from the white-haired elleth, grabbed a thin quill and began to sketch a few designs. After an hour, Eletha put the quill down and left Melda to sort out what _she_ liked and told her to see her when she had decided. As the betrothed elleth made her way back to her chambers, she was summoned by the King. The messenger told her that he would receive her immediately in the throne area. Quickly checking the twists and braids in her hair and adjusting her guard attire, she went to see her future husband.

Thranduil waited for her, his fingers tapping the edge of the throne. He was the same as Eletha, excited about the looming royal wedding. _His_ wedding. His wedding to his one true love. He had been involved with organising the ceremony and the feast and during the last six months, he had developed a good working relationship with Melda. Thranduil’s heart lifted when he saw Eletha coming up the stairs. She had just been on Guard duty so she was dressed in her patrol gear. She had turned from a shy elleth to a strong loving woman who was soon to be Queen. Her beauty never failed to stun Thranduil. He couldn’t believe that such a beautiful elleth existed. And she was his. Completely and utterly his.

Eletha smiled up at her lover and bowed her head with a cheeky wink. Thranduil cracked a smile, his blue eyes glowing.

“You asked to see me, Your Grace.” She said.

“Yes, my love. I was wondering how the wedding preparations are going.”

“Well, Melda is currently in a state of crisis because of the experimentation of my wedding gowns. She is going out of her mind.”

“She was the same with me with the feast and the ceremony. She hardly breathes, the poor thing.” Thranduil chuckled.

“I just told her to calm down. I drew her a few ideas and told her to come and see me soon and tell me what she thinks.”

“I’m sure that you will look beautiful no matter what you wear.”

“And what about you, Your Grace? How are your wedding garments coming along?” Eletha asked. Thranduil left his throne and walked down the steps towards Eletha.

“As you know, I made sure that Melda had nothing to do with my attire because I knew that she would have enough trouble with your dress. And, as it seems, I was right. Maeklin is in charge of what I am to wear on the day. He is making more progress than Melda, that’s for sure.”

Eletha smiled but faded a few seconds later. Thranduil eyed her anxiously and took a step towards her, placing his pale hand on her arm.

“Eletha, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I am. I’m OK. I’m just…just…”

“Nervous?” Thranduil raised his eyebrows. Eletha stared at him with wide green eyes.

“How do you know?”

“Because I am nervous too.”

“You? Nervous?” Eletha sounded shocked.

“I have never been properly in love before. Not in the way I love you. Marrying is a big step in an Elf’s life, especially for a King. Of course I am nervous. But, however, I am also beyond thrilled.” Thranduil moved his hand down her arm, taking her hand.

“So am I.” Eletha said.

“I never thought I would find love. I never attracted anyone and no-one attracted me. I had given up on finding love but then I met a brunette elleth who returned my brooch, who had the most beautiful, mesmerising green eyes I had ever seen and the most charming laugh I had ever heard. You, my love, are that elleth.”

“Love has found you. I hope that we will remain together for many centuries to come.” Eletha’s voice was teary.

“I wish the same, Eletha. No other elleth will ever capture me the way that you have done.”

 

**

 

Five weeks later, Eletha finally had her first fitting for her wedding gown. The fabric was the softest silk and the colour of white. The sleeves ended at her wrists and the hem had a twenty centimetre train. The neckline was a V-neck and it displayed her breasts appropriately, not showing too much skin. It was beautiful but it didn’t ring with Eletha.

“No, Melda. It just doesn’t feel right.” She groaned, adjusting the fabric at her waist.

“But you drew it.”

“There’s a difference when a dress is drawn on paper and when it is worn. And this doesn’t resonate with me. It’s too innocuous.”

“Fine. Take it off. I will have another one made.” Melda sighed.

“Do not throw this out though. It’s a beautiful gown and I will wear it on other occasions, just not on my wedding day. Have Tanina stock it in my wardrobe.”

After leaving Melda to have another dress made, Eletha left and walked to the hall where the wedding ceremony and feast were to take place. She saw Thranduil standing near the royal table, talking to Tyaeron and Maeklin. The King was dressed in dark green robes and his pointed berry crown sat atop his head. He sensed a presence and looked to the doors of the hall. Eletha stood there, dressed in a gold gown.

“My Lady.” He smiled as the other two ellyn gazed at Eletha.

“Your Grace. My Lords.” She curtsied.

“What are you doing here, my Lady?” Thranduil asked.

“I just had my first fitting and I wanted to come and see how the arrangements for the ceremony are going.” Eletha said, walking towards the three ellyn.

They told her their ideas and asked her for her opinion. Eletha was happy with their suggestions and agreed with all of them. When Tyaeron and Maeklin left, Thranduil turned to Eletha.

“How did your fitting go?” He asked.

“Not well. The dress wasn’t really what I wanted.”

“What did it look like?”

“Uh-uh. You know the rules. No seeing any of the discarded gowns for a month.” She said, gently nudging him in the chest with her hand. Thranduil sighed and leaned in, brushing his lips against Eletha’s ear. Her heart beat quickened, setting her blood on fire just from his tender touch.

“When will I see it?” He asked. Eletha lowered her eyes and smirked sweetly then she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“At the _Hrive ‘Isia_.”

Thranduil curled his arm around her waist, pulling her up against his body.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that, right?” He growled sarcastically.

“I know. But you also love me.” Eletha smiled, pulling back to look at him. Her hand stroked his head, her fingers running down the left side of his porcelain face. Thranduil did the same to her face, her skin as soft as a peach.

“Yes, I do. That is my one weakness.” He sighed before claiming her lips in a heated kiss. As the couple kissed, Tarrol watched from the doors, his body pounding with jealousy.

 

**

 

The day before the _Hrive ‘Isia_ , Eletha had her fourth fitting _._ After conferring with Melda and Valpantiel, she decided that the dress she was wearing was the right one. Eletha, Valpantiel and Melda shared a hug and giggled like little elflings.

“Everyone will love it. He will love it.” Melda smiled.

“I do hope so.”

“Trust me, Eletha, if he doesn’t love you in this dress, I will personally tell him off.”

“You cannot do that, Melda. He will have you banished or thrown in a dungeon.” Eletha said.

“Let him try.” Melda smiled mischievously and Eletha and Valpantiel chuckled.

The rest of the day, she, Valpantiel and Melda went to the kitchens and checked over the food that was to be served at the feast. With everything verified and cleared so far, Eletha went on a quick patrol of the capital’s borders; to her relief, everything was well. Just as dusk ended, the night came and the stars appeared, twinkling in the dark sky; she retired to her chambers, finally happy that the wedding dress dilemma had been solved. She had followed Thranduil’s rule in not going out at night; she came back just as dusk was closing. After having a quick bath, Eletha dismissed Tanina, telling her to come back in the morning. Eletha touched the elk pendant at her chest, thinking of the King. With a smile on her face, she imagined walking into the hall dressed in a glorious gown and Thranduil waiting for her, his eyes devouring her with hunger and happiness. She took the necklace off and put it in the drawer next to her bed. She was about to get into bed when a knock came from her door. Frowning, she opened it and was surprised to see Tarrol standing there.

“Oh, hello, Captain.”

“My Lady, may I come in?” He asked.

“I was just about to retire to bed so please be quick.” She said.

“I intend to.” He responded, walking inside. Eletha was confused about his statement. She closed the door and waited for him to speak.

“So, you’re to be Queen.” He said.

“Yes, I am nervous about it though.”

“You should be.”

“What do you mean by that, Captain?” Eletha frowned.

“Many ladies are disgusted by the King’s decision to marry you.”

“Well, the ladies certainly did not look disgusted when our engagement was announced at the _Sheelala_.” Eletha said.

“That was a façade, my Lady. The ladies are bursting inside. They are ready to rip your heart out.” Tarrol said. Eletha trembled and hugged her bare arms with her hands. She wanted him to leave, to go right now.

“But it does not have to be that way.” Tarrol said, taking a step forward in her direction.

“Tarrol…”

“You could have me. No-one would object.”

“The King would.” Eletha said.

“You would persuade him, wouldn’t you? For me?” Tarrol asked.

“No, I would not. And I will not. I love _him_. Not you.” Eletha’s voice was laced with anger. Tarrol stood right in front of her and raised his hand. He stroked her face, feeling the apple of her cheek.

“Please, Eletha. I want you.”

Tarrol leaned in to kiss her but Eletha slapped him, her hand coming down hard on his cheek. He clutched his red cheek and eyed her with shock. Eletha bit her lip and her face also went red.

“It appears that I have to teach you some manners.” Tarrol growled. He leaned in further this time but Eletha pushed him away before slapping him again. She made a run for the door but Tarrol grabbed her waist from behind.

“Let me go!” Eletha screamed, trying to get out of his grip. He turned her around and pushed her down on the cold stone floor, him on top of her.

“Oh, Eletha, you are so beautiful.” Tarrol whispered as she struggled to get out from underneath him. He leaned down to kiss her but Eletha diverted her mouth and bit his cheek, drawing blood. He yelled and slapped her hard across the cheek. She thrashed and managed to knee him between the legs. Tarrol groaned and with him distracted for a moment, Eletha crawled to the door but Tarrol grabbed her in a strong grip, leaving her on her stomach.

“Silvan bitch. Now come here.” He said, pushing the hem of her nightdress up her legs.

“Help! Help me!” Eletha cried.

“Shut up! No-one can hear you.” Tarrol growled, pinning her to the ground, her head hitting the stone floor. She felt a warm substance run down her head; she knew that it was her blood. Tarrol began to undo the knot at the waistband of his leggings which gave Eletha time to pull open the door.

“Help! Please help! Thranduil!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Thranduil heard her scream and rushed out of his chambers, pulling on his robe. He saw that the door to Eletha’s chambers was open and he could see her hands on the floor.

“ _Tua amin!_ ” She yelled. The King ran across the hall and roared angrily at the sight before him. Tarrol was on top of a sprawled Eletha. Her nightdress was up on her waist and Tarrol’s leggings were loose on his hips, his manhood hanging out. Both Tarrol and Eletha looked up at Thranduil who was fuming with absolute rage. He grabbed Tarrol roughly by his tunic and called the guards.

“Take him to the dungeons!” Thranduil ordered, giving him a glare full of anger. Once Tarrol was gone, Thranduil’s gaze returned to Eletha. She was still on the floor, unable to move from shock. He leaned down and pulled her into his lap. Her face was ghostly pale and a small wound on the right side of her head was red; streaks of blood ran down her face. The King spotted a little pool of blood on the floor where she must have hit her head. Thranduil looked down at the elleth in his arms with soft eyes. She stared up at him with green eyes that were wet with tears.

“Do not fear, Eletha. You’re safe now.” He whispered. She couldn’t move or speak from shock, her eyes locked to his. Thranduil held her head securely with one hand; the other cupped her cheek, his palm against her skin. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Eletha was so pleased to be in his arms, to feel his lips on her skin. When he pulled back to look at her, she, very weakly, launched herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thranduil, oh, I was so scared.” She whispered. He placed his hand in her hair and held her close.

“Ssh, it’s fine, Eletha. I am so sorry. _Melamin_ , I am so extremely sorry.”

She cried into his shoulder, not wanting to let go of him. They sat there on the stone ground, locked in a close embrace, as if two statues had melded together to form one.

 

**

 

After taking Eletha to the healing chambers for a quick once-over, then back to her chambers with two guards at her door, Thranduil made his way down to the dungeons. He had warned Tarrol and he had not listened to him. He hadn’t just tried to kiss Eletha. He had tried to rape her. The elleth he loved was almost molested by his most trusted Captain. All essence of trust he had for Tarrol had dissipated completely. He had betrayed the King in the most terrible way and he was going to pay for it. The King walked the paths in the dungeons with solid gracefulness yet his heart told a different story.

He came across the only-occupied dungeon and saw Tarrol lying on his back on the stone slab. To Thranduil’s relief, Tarrol’s manhood was covered by his leggings again. It took all the strength in the world for Thranduil not to open the prison door and cut his Captain’s manhood off with his dagger. Thranduil peered through the bars at the elf that he had once trusted.

“Tarrol.” He said, his voice calm but mixed with fury. Tarrol raised his head and saw the King through the bars of the dungeon. He sat up, his back against the rocky stone wall.

“Your Grace.” He bowed his head, his dark eyes looking into the piercing eyes of the King. He turned his face away from the King and stared at the opposite wall. Thranduil lowered his eyes to the floor and sighed.

“I have one question, Tarrol.” He said. Tarrol didn’t move an inch nor did he speak. He closed his eyes, thinking about his fate.

“Why, Tarrol? Just tell me why.” The King asked. Tarrol opened his eyes and stood up with a groan. He looked at the King as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I wanted her.”

“That is not an answer, Tarrol.”

“What do you want me to say?” Tarrol whined.

“Tarrol, you almost raped Eletha, the future Queen. That is treason. I want you to pay for your crimes.” Thranduil said.

“Look, when I almost kissed her the night of the Spring Festival, when she told me that she had already found an ellon, I had no idea that _you_ were that ellon. Now I understand why you told me to stay away from her. Because she was yours.”

“Why didn’t you stay away from her? You disobeyed my orders.”

“Well, I am sorry.” Tarrol rolled his eyes. Thranduil walked closer to the dungeon and curled his fingers around one of the bars, his eyes penetrating Tarrol.

“Sorry is not good enough. I will stand by what I said. As from this moment on, you are no longer Captain of the Guard. And because you committed treason, you will leave the capital on the morrow at dawn. You will be given a generous amount of supplies and money to start a new life.” Thranduil said before walking away. Tarrol rushed to the bars and grabbed them with his hands, his eyes on Thranduil’s back.

“And who will be Captain if you dismiss me?” He growled.

“Someone worthy of the position. Someone who I trust completely.”

“You trusted me with your life.” Tarrol said.

“Yes, I did. And that was a mistake.” Thranduil sighed, leaving Tarrol in the deep dark dungeons; the place in which he would spend his last night in the Woodland Realm.

 

**

 

The Winterfest was another holiday (lasting a total of 12 days) that Eletha looked forward to every year. Snow covered the ground of the forest, transforming the landscape into a beautiful, white wonderland. The trees were smothered in sparkling snow, immense white giants over the elves of Greenwood. On the morning of the Winterfest, she left her chambers dressed in a purple gown and a dark blue wool cloak. Being the future Queen, she already had two royal guards protecting her, walking 20 feet behind her, everywhere she went. When Eletha reached the front gates, she turned around to her bodyguards.

“Wait here. I will be ten minutes.” She said. The guards made no objection as she walked across the bridge and into the forest of Greenwood.

The snow crunched under her knee-high boots, the sound of crackling ringing in her ears. Small snowflakes and sleet fell from the sky, blanketing her clothes, face and hair. Eletha reached out her gloved hand and opened her palm. Small pieces of snow fell into her hand, white contrasting with her black glove. She looked up at the white sky and smiled at the cool touch of sleet on her face; small flecks of snow stuck to her eyelashes, making her smile wider. Eletha remembered the cool winters in her village when she was an elfling. She was always cold so she used her parents as her heat source. She would constantly hold onto them, craving for warmth. Eletha remembered her mini snow fights with her friends, snowballs flying in all directions.

Eletha would visit her father’s grave tomorrow and talk to him. She would tell him about everything. She would give him weekly updates on the palace and her life. She didn’t know why she did it but she just had a feeling that he could hear her. She had a feeling that he wanted to listen to her stories. As Eletha walked back to the gates, she saw a black and purple butterfly flying around her. She raised her left hand and the small insect landed on her index finger, its wings slowly moving. Eletha loved nature, she loved the wildlife, she loved the stars, she loved the Woodland Realm and above all, she loved King Thranduil. He was a fine specimen of an ellon, a grace from heaven itself. She couldn’t believe that in a matter of months, she would be his wife and Queen of the Woodland Realm.

She walked back into the palace, the two guards behind her. As she turned a corner back to her chambers, she bumped into a fair-haired ellon, plummeting into his chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you OK?” Eletha asked. A gasp came out of her mouth when she realised that the King was standing in front of her, his hand on his chest. A beautiful silver circlet embellished his head, matching his platinum blonde hair.

“Eletha.” He smiled.

“Your Grace. I apologise. I did not see you.” She curtsied.

“Nor did I see you, my Lady.” Thranduil said, his pale cobalt robes flowing down his body like a river of running water. The King noticed that she was covered in snow. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, beautifying her pale skin.

“I see that you have been outside this morning.” He smiled, plucking bits of sleet out of her brown hair.

“Yes, I had to. It is beautiful out there, a winter nirvana, Your Grace.” Eletha smiled, her green eyes sparkling. Thranduil grabbed her waist with his hand, pulling her to him. His arm curled around her waist, holding her close. Eletha gasped with surprise as she placed her hands on his chest, her fingers on his brooch.

“Everything else is abhorrent when you stand before me, Eletha.” Thranduil smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a devoted kiss. Her mouth was cold but her breath was warm and intoxicating. Eletha tasted the King, his berry and tree scent, an aroma that followed him and therefore her. She broke away, her hands still on his chest.

“I have noticed that you are constantly displaying your affections for me in public ever since we announced our betrothal.” Eletha said.

“I show my affections for you because I can now. I don’t have to hide them anymore. And it gives me great pleasure, to tell everyone that you are mine and no-one else’s.” He answered, stroking her hair. Eletha leaned up on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear.

“I’ll see you tonight, _melamin_.”

“I look forward to it.” Thranduil smiled. She kissed his cheek gently and continued her journey back to her chambers.

The King watched her disappear, her long hair and cloak decorated with flecks of snow. In every season of the year, she looked beautiful. She had walked into his life and changed him for the better. He was once cold and tempered like his father but Eletha had done something to him, something that made that iciness vanish. She had cracked his hard, outer-shell and found a caring ellon underneath, someone capable of love and benevolence.

Thranduil went outside, searching for Tyaeron. He would be on guard-duty so the King knew that he was close by. He found him, patrolling the borders, his sword at his hip.

“Tyaeron.” The King said, walking up to the ellon. Tyaeron turned around and bowed to his King.

“Your Grace.”

“I mean to raise your position.” Thranduil said, his silver circlet glowing faintly.

“In what way, Your Grace.” Tyaeron responded.

“Since Tarrol has been dismissed and has left this morning, I wish to appoint you as Captain of the Guard.”

Tyaeron was shocked. Thranduil noticed that his sea-green eyes widened. The ellon bowed deeply, his knee sank into the snow, his dark brown hair falling over his shoulders.

“My King, I thank you for this honour. I promise I will never let you down.”

“You never have and you never will. Rise, Tyaeron, Captain of the Guard.” Thranduil said with a raised hand. Tyaeron stood up, a mixture of shock and glee running through his veins.

“Your morning patrol has just finished. Walk back to the palace with me. Come, let us talk.” The King said and Tyaeron accepted.

“I want you to know that I trust you with this position, Tyaeron. I have an inkling that you will make a better, more trustworthy Captain than Tarrol.” Thranduil declared.

“Thank you, my King. May I ask why Tarrol was dismissed? No-one actually knows why.” Tyaeron asked. Thranduil clasped his hand together as he walked next to Tyaeron. He didn’t want to tell him about Eletha almost being raped by Tarrol. If one person knew, it would only be a matter of time until everyone in the realm knew.

“Tarrol disobeyed one of my orders. An order that was extremely important and because he violated it, he was banished. I warned him and he did not listen. For that, he paid the price.” Thranduil answered, his mind on Eletha.

“That is a shame, Your Grace. I liked him. He was my friend. He seemed like a very responsible person.” Tyaeron said.

“Yes, Tyaeron. I thought that too.”

Tyaeron could see the uncomfortableness in the King’s face and decided to change the subject.

“I must congratulate you on your impending marriage once again, Your Grace. I know that Lady Eletha will make a wonderful Queen.”

“I am glad that you feel that way. I will pass on your compliment to her this evening. She will be pleased to hear it.” Thranduil said.

At this point, they had reached the front gates. The King turned to Tyaeron.

“As soon as the Winterfest starts tonight, you will patrol the borders for the night.” He said.

“Of course, my King. And thank you again for my position. I will be eternally grateful.” Tyaeron said as he bowed.

“Rise, Captain.” The King announced. They walked into the palace together, Thranduil’s thoughts on the imminent festival.

 

**

 

Tanina dressed Eletha in the white gown that was one of her experimental wedding dresses. In order to cover up the wound on the side of her head, her hair was left loose and also extra make-up was applied. With white boots that matched her dress and the elk necklace on, Eletha was ready for the Winterfest.

“Tanina, could you please find Melda for me?” She asked her handmaiden.

“Of course, my Lady.” Tanina said and left.

Eletha walked over to her drawer and pulled out her betrothal ring. She slid it onto her finger and smiled at the way it sparkled in the dim light. She recalled the day when Thranduil gave it to her. It had been one of the best nights of her life.

She was pulling on her pale blue cloak, fastening the silver clasp around her throat, when Tanina returned with Melda. Eletha gasped at her friend.

“Oh, Melda, you look amazing!”

It was true. Melda was dressed in a lilac gown with long sleeves that fell to her knees. The hem of the dress touched the ground and a silver cloak was draped over her shoulders, fastened at her throat with a silver clasp. Melda’s long blonde hair was twisted back at the top of her head; the rest of her straight locks fell to her waist.

“So do you, Eletha. Shall we go?” Melda smiled.

“Yes, yes, we must.” Eletha smiled back. The two friends made their way to the main hall with Eletha’s personal bodyguards behind them.

“Your nameday is in a week, right?” Melda asked.

“Yes. I will be turning 1,711.”

Melda linked her left arm through Eletha’s right; their footsteps echoed around the spacious halls.

“It has already been 10 years since I first met you and since then, you have gotten betrothed to the King to become the Queen. You are one lucky elleth indeed.” Melda smiled.

“Oh, stop it, Melda. One day, you will find the perfect ellon for you. There is someone out there for everyone.”

The two friends arrived at the main hall arm-in-arm. Elves filled the hall which was decorated and transformed into a winter oasis. The hall was golden-lit and ornamentations of colours of white, pale purple, pale blue and silver. There were tables of warm and cool food and goblets of many varieties of different wine; the smells of both the food and wine invading Eletha and Melda’s noses. They spotted Valpantiel and walked over to her. Melda’s sister was garbed in a pale blue silk gown that matched her eyes. The top half of her hair was pulled back in thick braids, letting the lower half flow to her waist in straight golden locks.

“You look beautiful, Vally.” Eletha smiled as she hugged her.

“Thank you, Eletha. As do you.” Valpantiel as Melda embraced her.

After the King arrived, a large feast was held in honour of the Winter deities. As Eletha was about to sit down to in-between Melda and Valpantiel, Melda grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Melda frowned.

“What?” Eletha asked.

“You should be sitting next to your future husband. Off you go.” Melda smiled, letting go of Eletha’s wrist. Eletha gulped and looked over at Thranduil who was sitting at the high table with Tyaeron on his right and an empty seat on his left. Melda and Valpantiel grinned as their friend walked up to the high table and sat down next to the King.

Thranduil sensed a presence on his left and stopped talking with Tyaeron. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Eletha seated next to him. She was dressed in an exquisite white gown and she was unfastening the cloak clasp at her throat.

“My Lady. You look beautiful.” Thranduil whispered. Eletha looked at him; her green eyes were framed with thick black lashes, making them sparkle like emeralds.

“Thank you, Your Grace. You look very handsome.” She smiled, admiring his dark silver robes. She put her cloak in her lap but was soon removed by another handmaiden of hers, Salsiel.

As they ate, Eletha was quiet. She finished her food at a reasonable pace with no sound at all. Thranduil noticed that she wouldn’t even look at him, not even a glance. When he ate the last bit of food on his plate, he sent down his cutlery and eyed Eletha’s right hand that lay on the table. Carefully, he laid his left hand over hers. Eletha’s heart jumped at his touch and finally, she looked into his eyes. They were soft and welcoming, a piercing blue that made her smile. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, feeling the smooth skin.

“Are you alright?” He asked. She nodded, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. He loved running his fingers through it; her locks were incredibly soft.

“Are you sure? Why aren’t you talking at me? Or looking at me?”

“I am just finding it hard to believe that in a couple of months, we will be married and I will be Queen. It’s a bit…overwhelming.” Eletha swallowed. Thranduil’s hand tightened on hers, making her feel secure.

“I understand. When my father died, I was afraid to take the throne. I wasn’t ready to protect thousands of elves. I was far too rebellious and self-righteous. But when I became King, the whole world changed for me. Being royalty is a liberating experience and I know that you will feel the same. Tyaeron said to me this morning that you would make a wonderful Queen.”

“I will thank him when I next see him.” Eletha smiled.

“You will have another thing to congratulate him on.”

Eletha raised her eyebrows, wondering what Thranduil meant.

“I have appointed him the new Captain of the Guard.”

“I will be sure to commend him then. I just know that he will make a far better Captain than the previous one.”

Since the night before, Eletha had never said Tarrol’s name. She couldn’t bring herself to; the name resonated something horrific for her now.

“He is gone now and he will never return. You are safe, _melamin_. I promise this time. I will never let anybody hurt you.” Thranduil assured.

 

**

 

When the festival was in full swing, Thranduil invited Eletha to go outside with him, just to breathe in the forest. She gladly accepted and left with the King; her two guards followed them. When they reached the front gates, Thranduil told the guards to wait until they returned.

With her cloak back on and her hand in Thranduil’s, Eletha felt right at home. The stars loomed overhead and the snow had stopped falling. The sound of boots crunching snow hit Thranduil’s ears and the cool wind whipped his face, making his skin turn a pale pink. Eletha laced her fingers with the King’s, feeling his warmth and the softness of his skin. As they wandered into the forest, she took her time to study him. Thranduil’s dark silver robes glowed in the moonlight as did his straight silken hair, platinum blonde morphing into white. His skin was pale mixed with a faint pink from the cold, his dark eyebrows contrasting with his fair features. The King had captured her heart, made her smile, made her feel loved.

“This is the gown I first tried on for my first wedding dress fitting.” Eletha spoke softly.

“It is a beautiful gown but I can see why you didn’t want to wear it on our wedding day.” Thranduil said, cold breath issuing from his mouth. The way he said “our wedding day” made Eletha smile. It was real. She really was going to marry him.

“But that does not mean that you look absolutely gorgeous in it because you do. I still think you fail to see how beautiful you are.” Thranduil smiled at his bride-to-be and squeezed her hand. Eletha blushed and curled her fingers around his.

They reached a small hill and Thranduil felt Eletha’s hand grip tighten in his. He slowly walked down the hill, holding her hand, keeping her close. She tried to get a grip on the snow but when Thranduil reached the bottom, Eletha lost her footing and slipped. She let out a small yelp as she fell back into the snow, pulling Thranduil with her. Her back hit the ground, the snow providing a soft landing and the King came down on top of her. He managed to stop himself from falling right on top of her by placing his hands on either side of her head.

“Whoops.” She giggled. Thranduil smiled down at her, looking deeply into her green eyes. Her face was pink from the cold and her smile glowed white, whiter than the snow around her. Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her. Eletha smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer. He chuckled deeply as his lips left hers, his forehead just touching Eletha’s.

“Tease.” Eletha smiled as Thranduil pushed himself up. He rubbed his hands on his robes, letting the excess snow fall to the ground. He held out his hand to Eletha. She slid her pale hand into his and Thranduil pulled her up to her feet, circling his arm around her waist. They continued to walk, coming in a full circle, returning to the palace. The guards were still there and followed the two elves to Eletha’s chambers. When they reached the door, Eletha turned to face Thranduil, her hem of her gown curling around her feet.

“Good night, my Lady.” The King said, bringing her hand up to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, keeping his eyes to hers. When he lowered her hand, she leaned in and locked her mouth with his. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling the fabric of her gown beneath her cloak.

“Good night, Your Grace.” She whispered when she let go. She turned around and opened her door. Before she closed it behind her, she flashed Thranduil a breath-taking smile.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * Hrive 'Isia - Winter Festival
  * Tua amin! - Help me!
  * melamin - my love



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 50,000 words, everyone! I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for all your lovely kudos and comments, thank you so much! :) I’m not sure if swear words exist in Middle-Earth. If they do, great. If they don’t, I had to put them in for the context of my story. Anyway, there is hardly any swearing but in the places where there is a swear word, I only put it there because I couldn’t think of what else the character(s) would say. What do you guys think of Tarrol now? I love writing drama, it’s so much fun! Any thoughts on the Winter Festival? I don’t much about it so I tried my best. Keep giving me feedback, it really helps and gives me motivation to write :)


	11. A Perfect Nameday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha’s nameday arrives and she receives some wonderful presents from Thranduil, Melda and Valpantiel. Eletha visits Glunar to give Talathiel a gift and someone from Eletha’s past returns for something that he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absurdly extremely long chapter, folks! Almost 12,000 words! (That’s 22.5 pages on Word!) I really couldn’t shorten it. Seriously, I couldn’t. You’ll understand once you finish it (I hope). This one was so freaking hard to write, it took me five bloody days plus a whole day of editing! So make sure you have time to read it all before starting :) Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING: It’s smut time again, people! There is oral sex in this chapter but it’s not that graphic. It was my first time writing oral so please go easy on me but as always, I tried my best :)

A week had passed since the beginning of the _Hrive ‘Isia_ and small gatherings and parties were still being held. But there was one day that was incredibly special to Eletha. It was her 1,711 th nameday. She woke up early, just the same as she did when she was young. Even though she was over 17 decades old, she had the energy and liveliness of an elfling.

It was dawn and the sun was just coming over the horizon, small gold streams of daylight coming through the windows in Eletha’s chambers. She threw the sheets off her body, her short nightgown baring her long legs. Just as she stood up, there was a knock at her door. Tanina was still asleep in her small living quarters so Eletha answered it, opening her door. Someone flew into her so fast that she didn’t even have time to register who it was. Her first thought was that it was Melda, coming in to wish her a happy nameday but Eletha got a shock when she looked up and saw the King smiling down at her.

“Thranduil! What are you do-” She began to ask but he cut her off with a strong, passionate kiss that caught Eletha off-guard. He held her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. When he broke away, he kissed her forehead then looked deep into her emerald eyes.

“Happy 1,711th nameday, _melamin_.” He smiled. She put her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him with shining green eyes.

“Thank you but it is the crack of dawn. You have never barged into my chambers like this before.”

“Only two moons until our wedding, Eletha. I plan to cosset you for those next 2 moons.”

“What type of cossets, Your Grace?” Eletha grinned sweetly, her hands moving to the laces of his tunic.

“Lustful ones.” Thranduil smiled back before kissing her roughly. They stayed there for many minutes, devouring each other’s mouths. Finally, Eletha broke away and closed her chamber door.

“We need some privacy.” She said, running back over to him and leaping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him impiously. They giggled in between their kisses, happy and in love. Eletha locked her arms around Thranduil’s neck, crushing her body against his. The two elves fell onto the bed, Eletha underneath Thranduil. She held his face in her hands, keeping his lips to hers. She moved her hands to the laces of his tunic. Eletha quickly undid them and pulled the garment off his torso. The King ran his hands over her soft skin, his mouth conquering hers completely. Eletha gripped his arms tightly and pushed him over. She broke her lips away from Thranduil’s and smiled at him. Her hands went to the knot on his leggings. Her fingers deftly undid the knot and tucked her fingers into the waistband. She pulled his leggings down to his knees, letting his erection spring free. She took off his boots and threw them on the floor. Eletha pulled his leggings off and chucked them over her shoulder so now he was completely naked. Thranduil sat up and wrapped his left arm around her waist. His nose brushed hers gently and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. He growled and took her bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged gently as Eletha let out a moan.

“Raise your arms above your head, _melamin_.” He whispered. Eletha complied and Thranduil’s hands took hold of the hem of her nightdress. He pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor with his discarded clothes. His eyes glinted with lust when his gaze landed on her full breasts. He cupped her left breast while his left arm remained around her waist. Eletha leaned in and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes as her lips roamed over his cheek to his jaw then to his ear. She gently bit the point of his ear which made Thranduil growl softly. She kissed his neck and lowered him onto the bed. He released his hand from her breast and wrapped his arm around her back as her lips peppered his neck with soft kisses. She could feel his manhood against her thigh and it made her wet and aroused. Her mouth moved to his lips and she kissed him ravenously. Eletha held his shoulders as she kissed him, her hair falling over her face. Thranduil’s hands moved to her hips, feeling her supple skin. He rolled on top of her and placed his arousal inside her. Eletha let out a gasp, her warm breath filling his mouth. One hand rested on her waist while the other gripped her neck tightly. His lips went down to her neck and he sucked and licked her skin. He could feel her fast pulse beneath his tongue; his manhood pleasure her sweet spot and Eletha continued to moan. Her hands became fists in his soft hair, pulling on his scalp as he pounded inside her.

When they had finished, Thranduil looked down at the elleth underneath him. He smiled at her glowing face, clearly happy with their sensual activity. He kissed her softly, his hands on her bare waist. He pulled back and she stroked his face, moving her fingers into his pale blonde hair that had fallen over his shoulders in lustrous rivers of pure gold.

“I want you to stay.” She whispered.

“I can’t, _melamin_. I have duties to perform. That is why I came to see you so early. But do not worry. You will see me again in a little while.” He said while she caressed the soft skin of his face. The King rolled off her and put his clothes back on as Eletha watched him with hunger. When he was dressed, he opened her door and looked back at her in the bed. She had pulled the sheets up to her chest but her left leg was on show, the curve of her bottom too good to be true. She smirked salaciously at him, her right elbow propped up on a pillow, her hand resting against her head.

“I love you.” He smiled and left, grinning from their quick yet pleasing sexual endeavour.

Eletha lay in bed, her eyes open and the white sheets wrapped around her body. She remembered the way he kissed her, the way he touched her. It was so rapid but so wonderful. She found herself being more sexually frustrated in recent weeks; she had never experienced a feeling like it. It was so pristine, a brand-new sensation for the Queen-to-be. She thought of what present he may have gotten for her nameday. Knowing Thranduil, Eletha knew that he had probably gotten her something overly-beautiful and far too expensive for her. To her, he gave her a present every day. His unconditional love. That was all Eletha wanted and all that she needed. Thranduil’s love was priceless to her; nothing would make her happier apart from his love for her.

Eletha sat up and reached over to her drawer; she pulled it open and got out the necklace that he had given her at the last Spring Festival. She laid the pendant in her left palm, the gold chain falling through her fingers, dangling against the back of her hand. She stroked the elk pendant with her other hand, following the silver spiked tendrils all the way around before feeling the small orange stone at the centre; it glowed gold in the sunlight. The elleth closed her left hand and put it against her chest. Eletha lied back down, the right side of her head resting against the lush pillows. She held her closed hand against her chest and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep, smiling about the King.

 

**

 

She was awoken by Tanina who got her dressed in a silk green gown that flattered her eyes and the handmaiden did her hair in a Silvan fashion. Pulling on sturdy, brown leather boots and a cloak that was a darker shade of green than her gown, Eletha left her chambers, glowing from her experience with the King just a few hours before. She knew that Melda was awake by now and went to visit her in her chambers that were about five minutes away from Eletha’s. As she approached Melda’s chambers, the door opened and the golden-haired elleth appeared.

“Melda!” Eletha called out. The elleth turned and smiled at her friend. She ran up to Eletha and gave her a hug.

“I was just about to come and visit you. Happy 1,711th nameday, Eletha!” Melda cried, holding her friend close.

“Thank you, _mellon-nin_.” Eletha’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh, I need to give you your present!” Melda took her friend’s hand and started to drag her down a long flight of stairs.

“Where are we going?” Eletha asked as Melda pulled her along. Melda didn’t say a word until they reached the blacksmiths at the bottom of the palace.

“Wait here.” Melda held up her finger at Eletha and walked into the blacksmiths, closing the door in her friend’s face. A minute later, the elleth with golden hair came out with a long, thin parcel wrapped in red cloth in her left hand.

“What is that?” Eletha asked.

“I want you to open it in your chambers.” Melda smiled and the two friends went to Eletha’s large chambers. They sat on the bed next to each other; Melda handed Eletha the thin present. It felt heavy yet light in Eletha’s hands; it was sturdy. She laid it in her lap and removed the red cloth; a gasp erupted from her mouth.

A long sword with a straight blade appeared beneath the cloth. The blade shone in the dimmest light, strong and robust. The handle and hilt were made from the stoutest metal with white and silver gems implanted into the hilt. The stones’ sparkle glittered in Eletha’s green eyes as she stared down at the new weapon in her lap. She had never used a sword before. She preferred daggers and her bow and arrow but a sword would come in handy if necessary. She turned to her friend with the biggest smile on her face.

“Oh, Melda! You shouldn’t have.”

“It was no trouble.” Melda shrugged.

“Since when were you a blacksmith?” Eletha asked, giving Melda a hug.

“Eighty years ago, I started an apprenticeship. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wanted to surprise you.” Melda said, rubbing her friend’s back.

“I love being surprised. Even after so long, I am still learning things about you.” Eletha smiled, pulling back.

“And a bonus to the sword: it is a good form of contraception.” She grinned playfully and winked at her friend.

“Melda, you should learn to not loosen your tongue so often.”

The golden-haired elleth merely smiled. A knock came at Eletha’s door and Melda answered it. Lady Valpantiel stood in the doorway dressed in a blue gown and she held a small pouch in her hand.

“Vally!” Eletha cried, placing the sword on the bed. She leapt up from the bed as Melda and her sisters shared a hug. Eletha walked over and embraced Valpantiel.

“Happy 1,711th nameday, Eletha.”

“Thank you, _mellon-nin_.” Eletha said as she broke the hug. Valpantiel handed her friend the small pouch. Eletha took it gently, it felt very light.

“I saw this the other day in the jewellery chambers and thought of you. I hope you like it.” Valpantiel said. Eletha smiled and opened the pouch.

“Vally!” She said, completely shocked with happiness. Inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a diamond pendant shaped in a unique S-shape. In every shade of light, the pendant sparkled like a star. It was so beautiful, as beautiful as the necklace that Thranduil gave her. Putting the piece of stunning jewellery back in the purse, Eletha look at her friend and embraced her tightly.

“This is beautiful! Oh, _mellon-nin_ , I love you beyond belief.”

“I love you, too, Eletha. My future Queen.” Valpantiel giggled as she let her friend go. Eletha held the sisters’ hands warmly, thanking them over and over again.

“So, have you seen your beloved at all today?” Melda asked with a sneaky smile. Eletha blushed which immediately gave Melda an answer.

“Oooh, Eletha! What did you two naughty elves do?” Melda giggled as Valpantiel smiled widely.

“My blushing is telling you everything. You really don’t need a verbal answer.” Eletha’s eyes glowed like beautiful emeralds.

“No, I do not. I never knew you to be so…so voluptuous. Your sword will definitely be of use then.”

Eletha punched her friend gently on the arm, shocked by her statement.

“Melda! Hold your godforsaken tongue! If you want to speak so sexually, you should take your talents elsewhere. The King has awakened a sensual side to me and I’m starting to wonder if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.” Eletha said.

“It could be both. But to me, I would say that it is a good thing.” Melda smiled. Eletha nudged her friend with her hand, a smile gracing her face.

“I wonder what Thranduil’s going to say when he sees that I’ve got a sword. Forged by you of all ellith. He was frightened when I just had my bow and arrow plus my daggers.”

“He will be fine. If he loves you, he will let you use it.” Valpantiel said.

“I’ll tell him tonight when I see him.” Eletha said, leading the two sisters to the door.

“We want a full report tomorrow.” Melda smiled.

“It’s a little personal, do you not think?”

“Well, tell us as much as you can.” Valpantiel begged.

“You got it.” Eletha winked and gave them both a hug.

After her friends left, she went and sat back down on the bed. She took off Thranduil’s necklace and put on her new necklace, the cool touch of the silver pendant resting against her chest. Eletha took the curved sword in her right hand, her fingers holding the hilt. She stood up and ran the tips of her fingers along the blade, the metal strong and beautiful. Eletha never knew that Melda was so talented in the blacksmith area; she always seemed so feminine and crazy, not capable of forging one of the most incredible swords that Eletha had ever seen.

“I am going to need a scabbard then.” She whispered, thinking of the King and his reaction to her nameday present.

 

**

 

The rest of the day, Eletha tried to avoid Thranduil altogether. She rushed back to the blacksmiths and asked one of them, a young elf named Neroial, to make a scabbard for her sword. So honoured with being asked to do something for the future Queen, he said that it would be finished by mid-afternoon. Thrilled, Eletha thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.  

She walked through the halls, many ladies and lords wishing her a happy nameday. Suddenly, she found herself in the royal gardens. Thankful that it was deserted, she lay down the snow-covered grass, her hands resting on her stomach. She looked up at the minimal flowering trees, the winter grey sky peeking through the leaves. Her eyelids shut and a smile came across her lips as she remembered the way the King had made love to her that morning.

Unbeknown to Eletha, Thranduil watched her from under a canopy of flowers at the entrance to the gardens. He looked at her from a distance, his sparkling eyes smiling at the elleth that he loved with every bit of his heart. She morphed into the snow on the green grass, her long brown hair fanning around her head and shoulders, dotted with flecks of sleet and her green dress and cloak matched the snow-covered grass. Eletha’s eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful and sweet. She thought of the King who she loved. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her, the way he held her. Her mind wandered through many thoughts, the sound of the King’s voice making her insides melt with desire.

“What thoughts plague your mind, my Lady?” Thranduil said, walking into the gardens. Eletha’s eyes snapped open and she sat up. The King walked towards her, a silver circlet with a blue jewel adorned his regal head, his body clothed in grey-blue robes which shone dimly. He looked unbelievably handsome and what was worse was that he was smirking, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

“Good afternoon, my King.” Eletha said, shaking her hair around her shoulders, speckles of snow falling around her. Thranduil sat down next to her, his robes splaying out around him.

“You did not answer my question.”

“Oh, my thoughts? I was thinking about…you, my King.” Eletha blushed deeply. The King loved the colour her cheeks became when she blushed, it lifted his heart up. He raised his left hand and stroked her face with his forefinger, making her look at him.

“Anything in particular?” He asked, a mischievous grin playing on his soft lips.

“What we did this morning, Your Grace. A nameday present from you.” Eletha’s eyed glistened with mirth.

“And was it a satisfactory present?”

“Yes, much more than satisfactory. More like exceptional.” Eletha smiled. Thranduil brushed the hair off her shoulder, exposing her ear and jaw. His fingers touched her skin, sending sparks all over her skin. He shuffled closer to her. She could feel his warm breath against her neck and a second later, his lips kissed the soft skin beneath her ear. Eletha closed her eyes, her heartbeat quickened and her skin crawled with longing. Thranduil raised his right hand to hold her neck, keeping her close, while his other hand rested on her back. He softly sucked and kissed the skin around her ear. A small, whimpering moan came out of Eletha’s mouth which made the King chuckle sensually against her skin. She put her hand over the one that held her neck, his skin beautiful as porcelain.

“Thranduil…” She muttered. His lips left her skin but Eletha wanted more. He caused her to crave more of his riveting touch.

“No, please don’t stop.” She pleaded.

“I’ve only just started, Eletha.” He whispered, the hand on her neck turning her face to his. Their noses were so close, brushing each other gently. Eletha was lost in his two blue orbs, taking her to another dimension. Thranduil was captivated by her shining emerald eyes. He loved the way she shivered from his touch, it gave him pleasure. He leaned in those few millimetres and placed his lips on hers. Eletha closed her eyes and her hand still rested on his. She moaned into the kiss, her heart thumping and her pulse throbbing quickly. The King’s other hand moved from her back up to her face, cupping her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek. Their lips broke free with a soft, wet sound but the rest of their contact remained unbroken. Eletha closed her mouth and kept her eyes shut, wanting to savour the moment of intimacy.

“Take me.” She whispered, opening her green eyes. Thranduil’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked at Eletha’s flushed face. He pulled back and held her face in his ring-adorned hands.

“Whatever my impending Queen wishes.” Thranduil answered with a smile. He stood up, brushing the snow from his robes. He held out his hand and Eletha slid hers into his. He pulled her to his feet, a smile matching his on her face. The doting couple kissed once more before they made their way to the King’s chambers.

 

**

 

After her doings with the King, Eletha went to the blacksmiths. To her delight, the scabbard was ready. She thanked Neroial and told him that he could come to her at any time. She returned to her chambers and changed into her patrol attire, revoking on the memory of the way the King took her just an hour earlier. Attaching the new scabbard to her belt, Eletha slid the sword into it, the sound of metal against metal ringing in her ears. With her new weapon at her side, she quickly rushed off to find Tyaeron. Eletha found the Captain at the front gate; she was grateful that he was alone.

“Captain Tyaeron.” She said, curtseying. He looked at her and bowed his head.

“Lady Eletha.” He said to her.

“I have a favour to ask you. And the King must not know.”

“Of course, my Lady. How may I assist you?” He asked. Eletha pushed her cloak away from her lip, revealing the sword in its scabbard. Tyaeron opened his mouth to speak but the elleth placed her forefinger on her lips, signalling for him not to talk. She put her hand on his arm and pulled him to the side.

“It is a nameday present from Melda. And-”

“Oh, I forgot. How rude of me! Happy nameday, my Lady.”

“Thank you, Captain, I need your help. I would like you to train me to swordfight.” Eletha said. Tyaeron’s eyes widened and he bowed deeply on one knee.

“My Lady, it would be my honour to train you.”

“Rise, Captain. Now, may we start?” Eletha asked as Tyaeron rose to his full height.

“Whatever you command, my Lady.” He said which made Eletha smile.

A few hours later, Eletha knew how to hold the sword and how to wield it correctly. Tyaeron showed her various positions, both attacking and defending. The Captain was surprised by how quick it took for her to learn. She did everything perfectly, looking beautiful, graceful and elegant but also deadly and fierce. They trained until dusk.

“You are progressing so well, my Lady. You really are a natural.” Tyaeron said with a smile.

“Thank you, Tyaeron. I feel…happy now.” Eletha grinned as she sheathed her sword. At this point, she was pleased that there were no guards around her. Without hesitation, she walked forward and hugged a shocked Captain. Cautiously, he put her arms around her back and returned her hug.

“Thank you for training me, Tyaeron.” She whispered.

“My Lady, it is the least I can do.” He said.

“Remember, the King must not know.” She warned as she let go of the Captain.

“When are you planning on telling him?”

“Tonight but please do not gossip about even after I tell him. I don’t want the lords and ladies to know until I see fit.”

“Of course, my Lady. I shall not tell anyone.” Tyaeron promised.

“You have my sincerest gratitude, Tyaeron.” Eletha said and left the Captain to his duties.

After a scrumptious dinner, Eletha made her way to her chambers but half-way there, she was stopped by a young ellon, no older than a half a century; he was a messenger.

“Excuse me, Lady Eletha?”

“Yes?”

“His Majesty demands your presence in his chambers.”

“Does he now? When do I have to be there?” Eletha asked.

“He says as soon as possible.” The messenger answered.

“Thank you, young one.” Eletha smiled as the little ellon ran off. Wanting to look good for Thranduil, she went into her chambers and changed out of her patrol garb. With Tanina’s help, she donned a V-neck, glimmering silver gown made of the finest silk which shone every time she moved. Her handmaiden unravelled her hair, letting it hang loose down her back. Eletha wrapped the red cloth around her new sword while thoughts of how the King would react swirled in her mind.

Fifteen minutes later, she was standing outside Thranduil’s chambers; the sword in her hand. Eletha took a deep breath and knocked thrice. The door opened almost immediately and her beloved appeared, his crystalline blue eyes sparkling.

“Good evening, my Lady.” He smirked and held out his hand. Eletha smiled and placed her free hand in his palm. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind him, curling his long arm around her waist. Eletha yelped as he pulled her to him, his eyes boring into her soul. She placed her left hand on his silver-clad chest and blinked up at him. With a sultry smile, Thranduil leaned down and kissed her neck, moaning. Eletha wrapped her left arm around his broad shoulders, her fingers in his silken hair.

“You have already seen me twice today and both times, you made love to me. You are one voracious King.” She whispered as his lips continued to serenade her skin.

“Voracious is my middle name.” Thranduil murmured against her neck. She gripped his hair tightly as he kissed her neck with effervescent force. Eletha let out a begging moan and closed her eyes at the King’s lively kissing. But then she remembered the sword in her hand.

“Thranduil, wait.”

The King pulled back and raised his thick eyebrows at her. Realising his surprise, she smiled up at him.

“Oh, I do not mean like that. I have something to tell you, show you, rather.”

“What is it, _melamin_?” Thranduil asked, letting go of her waist. Biting her lip, she stepped back and held the cloth-covered sword in both hands. The King’s eyes darted from a nervous Eletha to the object in her hands.

“Eletha, what is that?” He asked. Almost with grace, Eletha released the red cloth and it fell to the floor. Thranduil stared at the sword in his lover’s hands; it looked newly forged and the blade was expertly curved with silver gems embedded in the hilt. Eletha bit her lip and looked up at the King; her anxious emerald eyes awaiting a response. Thranduil folded his arms and sighed.

“Where did you get that?” He asked calmly.

“It was a nameday present from Melda. And Valpantiel gave me this.” Eletha answered, indicating the necklace around her neck. The King held out his right hand, specifying for her to give him the sword. She handed the weapon to him; he curled his long, elegant fingers around the handle. He held it firmly, testing its balance. With Eletha a safe distance away, he twirled the sword, his silver tunic fanning around his tall stature. Eletha watched on in wonder at her future husband’s skill and technique. He gripped the handle tightly, eyeing the curved blade. He looked at Eletha and the brunette elleth locked her eyes to his.

“Do not look so worried, _melamin_. This is an exceptionally, well-forged sword.”

“Melda will be rejoiced to hear that.”

“Melda forged this sword?” Thranduil’s tone was complete shock.

“Yes, crazy, isn’t it?” Eletha giggled.

“Yes, it is.”

“Wait, back up a second. Aren’t you angry with me?”

“Why would I be, Eletha? Of course, a sword is something I never would have imagined you getting for your nameday but to have a friend so devoted to you to forge a sword especially for you, that is true friendship.”

“I must admit, I did not think that you would say that. I thought that you would be furious with me, seeing as how you hardly even let me go on patrol duty with my other weapons.” Eletha said.

“I could never be furious with you, Eletha. I know that it would hurt you and hurting you is the last thing I want to do.”

“Tyaeron’s giving me private training lessons.” Eletha blurted out. She clapped her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had said. Thranduil lowered the sword and looked at her.

“Good for you. He is an expertly trained Captain and warrior. He will train you well.”

“Thranduil, why aren’t you angry? I find it odd that you are not.” Eletha murmured.

“Do you _want_ me to be angry with you?” He asked, stepping forward and stroking her cheek with his finger.

“Well, no but-”

“Good, that’s settled then. Now, time for my present to you.” Thranduil smiled and walked over to his desk, placing the sword on the table.

“Oh, no, Thranduil, your love for me is a present in itself.” She said, walking up to the desk, the King on the other side. Eletha gripped the red cloth in her hands as Thranduil opened the top drawer. He picked an object and held it up. What he held in his hand made the elleth gasp in shock.

A royal circlet made from glorious silver shone in the flamed torchlight. The silver was coiled into twisting branches which gathered together at the back. The branches came to a point at the front with a small, tear-drop emerald hanging from the point. Eletha’s mouth dropped open as she stared at the circlet in the King’s hand. She dropped the cloth and put her hands over her mouth, her eyes moving from Thranduil to the beautiful head ornament. Thranduil grinned widely at Eletha’s face and walked around the desk, standing in front of her.

“Oh, _melamin_ , it’s beautiful!” Eletha cried as her hands fell from her mouth.

“Beautiful like its recipient.” The King said and placed the circlet on her head. It fit perfectly. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to his, giving her a soft kiss. When he let go, she kissed his cheek passionately.

“Where did you get it?” Eletha asked, raising her hand and gently touching the coiled silver branches.

“It was my mother’s.” Thranduil answered. Eletha stared at him in shock and lowered her hand. _His mother’s?_

“No, I cannot tak-” Eletha protested but Thranduil interrupted her.

“Eletha, I am giving it to you as a present. My mother would have loved you. She would have treated you as if you were her own daughter. Trust me, _melamin_. If my mother was here, she would want you to have it.”

“I wish I had known her.”

“I wish that too. You would have loved her. Now, come and see how you much you look like a Queen.” The King said. He took her hand and led her to the full-length mirror. Eletha smiled at her reflection. A tall elleth clothed in a silver gown looked back at her. Her cheeks were glowing rosy pink and her mouth was smiling with love. Her long brown hair fell just past her waist, curling at the ends and a glorious silver circlet adorned her head. She saw Thranduil standing behind her, wearing a shining gold circlet of his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her neck and Eletha placed her hands over his. She already felt like a Queen and she felt loved.

“You look like an angel sent from the Valar to torture me with your beauty.” Thranduil said and looked at her in the mirror. Eletha blushed deeply, her cheeks perfectly flushed.

“There is more, Eletha. Come with me.” Thranduil smiled, letting go of her waist. She turned around and saw that he was holding out his pale hand. Eletha placed her hand in his and she let him led her out of the chambers. They walked to the stables where the King opened Etular’s stall. Thranduil saddled his horse up and mounted Etular.

“Hop on, _melamin_.” He said.

“Why can’t I ride Syviis?” Eletha asked.

“Because I want you to ride with me.” The King responded, holding out his right arm to Eletha. She sighed softly and gripped his forearm tightly. He gripped hers in turn and pulled her up on Etular behind him. Eletha wrapped her arms around Thranduil’s waist, her hands coming together on his navel.

“Where are we going?” She asked. The King patted Eletha’s hands before taking Etular’s reins in his hands.

“You will see.” He answered with a smile. Thranduil kicked the horse’s sides and they rode off into the forest.

Eletha’s hair billowed out behind her as Etular galloped fast, the trees and bushes a green and white blur. Eletha could not contain her laughter. Thranduil smiled when he heard his future wife chuckle. His silken hair blew into her face but she did not care. She felt at home. This was where she belonged. Luckily, the emerald and silver circlet did not fall off her head. The breeze was soft and cool, serenading the two elves’ skin. The moon in the night sky shone brightly, making the trees glow ghostly pale. The forest was quiet apart from Etluar’s snorting and the King and Eletha’s tinkling laughter.

After fifteen minutes of glorious riding, they reached their destination. Eletha’s eyes widened when her gaze fell upon the secluded lake that Thranduil had taken her a month before the last Spring Festival. The moonlight reflected on the surface of the dark water, not a ripple to be seen, everything was calm and serene. On the edge of the lake was a small tent. It glowed golden from the inside and from what Eletha could see, it looked cosy. It was such a beautiful sight that made Eletha smile.

“Thranduil, why did you bring me here?”

The King halted in front of a tree and dismounted Etular. He tied the reins to the strong trunk of the tree and patted the horse’s neck as he looked up at Eletha.

“Do you remember what I asked to you the last time we came here?” He asked.

“That was months ago. I cannot recall everything you said to me.”

“I asked you if we would ever make love here by the lake.” Thranduil said. Eletha’s heart skipped a beat and she underwent the feeling of shock. The King smirked at the elleth’s expression and he placed his hand on her leg.

“If I remember correctly, you said to me that you would drag me here to do it.” Eletha said, suddenly recalling their conversation.

“I was lying about that. I would never drag you anywhere. I thought that this day, your nameday, would be the perfect occasion to come here and do what we said we would do.” Thranduil smiled.

“Well, if we are to do what we said we would do, I have to get down from here. Do you mind helping me?” Eletha asked. Thranduil placed his hands on her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders. He lifted her off Etular and smiled down at her. Eletha looked at the dark lake then back at Thranduil.

“Are you being serious? You want to make love _here_?”

“Do you disapprove?” Thranduil frowned.

“No! I-I, well, it is a little cold.” Eletha said. It was true. The wind was cool and snow covered the green grass. The water looked freezing and goosebumps covered Eletha’s bare flesh.

“That is what the tent is for. It is warm in there.” Thranduil said, taking her hand and leading her to the tent. He opened the flap and she walked inside, him behind her. Small lanterns hung from the ceiling of the tent, glowing gold. A dark brown wool blanket covered the floor with two white pillows on it. It was wonderful and romantic. Thranduil closed the flap of the tent and turned around, wrapping his left arm around her waist.

“What do you think?” He asked, kissing her hair.

“How did you get the tent here?”

“I have many loyal servants, Eletha. They brought the tent here just a few hours ago. And they will take it away tomorrow after we leave. So, do you like it?”

“Well, I will give you points for devotion. And for how romantic this is.” Eletha smiled.

“So you want to? I need your consent.”

“It is beautiful.” She whispered softly.

“I will take that as a yes, then.” Thranduil said. Eletha turned around to face him and looked up at the ellon she loved. She nodded, her green eyes sparkling.

“It is a yes.” She agreed. Thranduil smiled and smashed his lips against hers. Eletha moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His right arm joined the left, curling around her waist, pulling her against him. Eletha could already feel his arousal and it made her heart jump with excitement. Thranduil’s hands moved up her back, trying to undo the buttons of her gown.

“Damn buttons.” He growled.

“Here. I’ll turn around.” Eletha said, freeing her arms from around his neck. She turned around, her back facing him. She gathered her long hair in her hands and draped it down her left shoulder. Thranduil quickly undid the buttons, exposing the pale skin of her back. Eletha turned back around to face him and took the royal gold circlet off his head. Thranduil did the same with her emerald and silver one. They gently placed the head ornaments on the floor next to the large wool blanket. The King grabbed Eletha’s head and kissed her, ravaging her mouth like a hungry wolf. Eletha quickly unlaced his silver tunic, letting it fall to the floor. Thranduil pushed the gown of her shoulders, falling down her torso, gathering at her waist. Both elves tugged the dress over her hips and it pooled to the floor in a gleam of silver. Eletha broke away and pulled off her boots as Thranduil did the same. The elleth undid the knot at his leggings as she kissed him with a growing hunger. She pulled the leggings off him and smiled at his large arousal. Thranduil put his hands on her waist and gently laid her down on the wool blanket, her hair fanning out around her head. He stroked her face with his hand, marvelling at her skin which was bathed in golden light. Eletha held his neck in her hands, tugging his face down towards hers.

“Eager, are we?” He smiled.

“Yes. Now, come here.” Eletha growled softly, pulling his face closer. Thranduil laughed and kissed her, holding her head in place with his hands. Her fingers moved into his hair, clutching the platinum blonde tresses tightly. He moved his mouth down to her neck, his lips entertaining her skin. He kissed her chest, the tip of his nose against her skin. His lips moved to her left breast while he fondled her right breast with his hand. His tongue flicked over her nipple, making Eletha whimper. He moved his lips to her right breast while his other hand touched her left breast. He repeated the flick of his tongue over her nipple and Eletha whimpered again. His mouth moved down her stomach, kissing her belly button. He ran his lips over both her hipbones as Eletha gripped his hair firmly.

“Thranduil, please. Please. Thranduil…” She moaned. The King smiled and finally kissed her wet spot. Eletha wailed with pleasure and squeezed her eyes shut. His tongue entertained her clitoris, his hands holding her hips. She could not contain the pleasure. She orgasmed with a loud moan, craning her neck off the pillows. Thranduil broke his lips away from her sex and looked at her. His lips were shiny from her arousal and his long hair poured over his bare shoulders like streams of white gold.

“Do you want more?” He asked.

“I want more. Please, please. I need more.” Eletha urged. The King smiled and his lips returned to her wet sex. His tongue worked absolute wonders down there, causing Eletha to moan again and again. Her fingers pulled on Thranduil’s hair, clutching the strands as if she was holding on for dear life. Eletha could not handle it. She sat up and grabbed his arms, pulling him on top of her.

“I need it now. Take me. I want it _now_.” Eletha begged as her lips met his in a fire-burning kiss. Thranduil growled as he put himself inside her. Eletha gasped and whined as he climaxed within her. He held her head in one hand while his other hand fondled her left breast. She bucked her hips up to meet him, wanting more. He leaned down and bit her neck affectionately as her fingers knotted in his hair. Eletha gasped as he pleasured her with his manhood and tongue. To her, Thranduil was a fantastic lover. He was always so tender and gentle yet completely sultry and lustful. His teeth nipped her collarbone, running his thumb over her nipple.

“Let me look at you.” Eletha breathed, clutching his head in her hands. The King pulled his manhood out of her and drew back to look down at her. Her eyes were a bright green against the paleness of her skin, her lips were swollen from his kisses and her cheeks were flushed, glowing rosy pink. Eletha stared at Thranduil, cupping his face gently. His skin was bathed in beautiful golden light, turning his skin a perfect cream and his hair shone silver-gold in an ethereal glow. His eyes were the same crystalline blue that she loved so much, piercing her soul with a tender gaze. His lips were shiny and pink and his face looked like it had been carved by angels in the Valar. He was too beautiful. _What did I do to deserve this ellon?_ Eletha asked herself but the answer did not matter. She was here with the one she was going to marry and that was all that she cared about. Tears pricked her eyes, making her eyes shine like striking emeralds.

“Are you OK?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes, I am great. I feel amazing. I-just, you are so beautiful. I was just asking myself what I have I done to deserve to you. What have I done to deserve your affection? What have I done to deserve your love? Do I really deserve you?”

“Eletha, you completely and utterly deserve me. You deserve my affection and love because I wish it so. I love you will all of my heart and that is the only thing that matters. I ask myself the same questions too. What have I done to deserve you, Eletha? Do I deserve your affection and love?” Thranduil murmured lovingly.

“My answer is the same as yours, Thranduil. I love you will all of my heart.” Eletha said, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs. The King smiled and kissed her softly, his lips moulding with hers. Eletha grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over, placing herself on top of him.

“I believe we have not finished what we were doing.” Eletha smirked lustfully, her hair pouring over her shoulders, her forehead resting against his.

“No, we certainly have not finished.” Thranduil smiled and thrusted inside her. Eletha let out a moan, gripping his shoulders tightly, throwing her head back. He placed one hand on her waist and the other reached up to cup her cheek.

“Kiss me, _melamin_.” He begged. Eletha happily obliged and locked her mouth with his. Thranduil’s hand pressed into the small of her back, pushing himself further inside her. Blood rushed through Eletha’s body, heating up her heart and wet spot. She whimpered into his mouth, holding his head in a strong grip. Thranduil let out a guttural growl from the back of his throat that made Eletha’s heart jump. She broke her lips away from his and kissed his jawline, moving down to his neck. His hand fisted in her hair, his fingers pulling the strands. He could feel her breasts against his torso and her lips trailed along his neck beautifully, making him moan with desire. He pounded inside her, releasing himself into her sex, resulting in a whine from Eletha.

The elleth brought her lips back to his, her tongue invading his mouth, delving deep inside. His thumb stroked the apple of her cheek, feeling the heated blood beneath her skin. His palm lay flat against the small of her back, his fingers splayed out on her bare skin. Her skin was velvety smooth, incredibly soft to touch. Eletha’s hands clutched Thranduil’s head, her fingers running over his forehead and cheeks. She opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue inside. She pushed himself down on him and he felt the soft wool of the blanket, her chocolate-brown hair falling over her shoulders. Thranduil sat up, his hands still on her body. Eletha was now straddling his lap, her legs fastened around his waist. Eletha broke her lips away from his and placed her mouth against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and groaned when he pushed himself inside her again. She kissed his shoulder, her lips skimming along his skin, reaching his neck. One arm remained around his neck while her other hand reached into his hair, clutching the silken locks. Thranduil’s left hand still rested against the small of her back, the other cupping her jaw, his long fingers curling around her neck. The King loved the feeling of Eletha’s lips on his skin. It made his heart burn with enticing desire. He nipped the point of her ear, gently biting the soft cartilage. He released himself inside her again as her legs tightened around his waist.

Eletha sucked on Thranduil’s neck, holding onto him as his manhood pleasured her. As he did so, Eletha’s heart went crazy. It was the best nameday of her life. She had received so many wonderful presents from the golden-haired sisters. She loved very dearly as is they were her own family. She had gotten the most beautiful circlet from the King and now, she was making love with him in a tent by a moonlight-bathed, secluded lake. It was pure paradise. Her own little heaven. Somewhere that only she, and she alone, knew. Eletha pulled back and grabbed the King’s head in her delicate hands, crushing her mouth against his. She pushed him back down on the wool blanket, the back of his head resting against the large white pillows. Thranduil took hold of her face in both hands, prying her lips away from his. Eletha’s eyes grew forlorn and her eyebrows rose in confusion.

“Is something wrong, _a'maelamin_?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Nothing at all. Everything is perfect, _melamin_. I only wish to look at you. Never will I tire of your beautiful face.” Thranduil murmured softly. Eletha smiled as his eyes devoured her face. He placed his index finger of his right hand against her temple and ran his fingertip down, following the shape of her face. His finger skimmed along the curve of her jaw while his other fingers stroked her cheek. Her emerald green eyes cut into him, reminding him of the moment when he first saw them. He moved his hand over to cup her cheek as his thumb ran along her top lip. Eletha looked down at him, mesmerising him by the loving look on her face. His thumb followed the arc of her mouth, moving the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip.

“ _Lle naa vanima_.” He whispered in the soft baritone of his velvet-smooth voice. Eletha smiled softly as she looked down at her future husband. She placed the gentle fingers of her left hand over his mouth, her index finger gently pulling his bottom lip down. The elleth captured his lips again, holding his face as he continued to pleasure her. With a soft growl, Thranduil rolled on top of her, keeping his manhood inside her. Eletha curled one arm around his neck while her other arm wrapped itself around his torso. Her fingernails dug into his back as she felt him climax inside her. Eletha removed her lips away from Thranduil’s and pressed her nose into his arm. She panted harshly, feeling him within her. Thranduil groaned as he pounded and thrusted, never stopping, never faltering. The King brought her lips back to his, wanting to taste her mouth. Eletha whimpered softly, her fingers scraping the skin of his back.

With one last thrust, Thranduil removed himself from her sex. He let out a deep breath and collapsed on top of her. He rested his cheek against her chest, hearing her heart beat quickly. He tucked his left arm underneath her, holding her body close while his right hand rested on the wool blanket on Eletha’s left side. The elleth placed her right hand on his arm and her left hand went into his hair, softly stroking the silken silver-gold locks. She heard his breathing, deep and slow. Eletha smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes went to the golden lamps on the ceiling of the tent. They warmed up the tent and the wool blanket felt soft against her back. Thranduil breathed deep, trying to calm his still-racing heart. He felt wonderful, lying with Eletha in a sheltered place. It was where he belonged. It was times like these when he could forget about being King. Nothing else mattered but him and her. Just the two of them, expressing their love for one another. Eletha felt amazing. She would never forget this night. It had been absolutely perfect. She had never felt so loved, so adored, so cherished. She closed her eyes and listened to her lover’s breathing. A soft smile graced her lips as she remembered the way he kissed her, the way he touched her, the way he pleasured her.

“If this is what sex is like before we are married, what is it going to be like when I am your wife?” Eletha asked, opening her eyes.

“There are practices that I have been saving until after we are married. You will experience them soon enough.” Thranduil murmured against her skin. Eletha started to wonder about what practices he was saving. Whatever they were, she was very excited to undergo them.

“Thank you for tonight, Thranduil. It was perfect. The best nameday of my life.” Eletha whispered. Thranduil groaned softly and pushed himself off her body. He moved onto the wool blanket beside her and wrapped his left arm around her bare waist.

“Well then, for your next nameday, I will have to up my game.” He said. Eletha turned on her side to face him, running her fingers through his soft hair.

“Do not concern yourself with that just yet. Concentrate on our wedding. It is so close now. Only two months away.” Eletha smiled.

“I cannot wait to call you my Queen. My wife.”

“And I cannot wait to call you my husband.”

Thranduil smirked and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her fingers gently clutched his hair as his fingers stroked her waist. Eletha pulled back and turned on her other side, her back to him.

“Put your arms around me, my King. Hold me.” She insisted. Thranduil snuggled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, he moved his left hand up and cupped her breast. Eletha slapped his hand away playfully.

“You have had your taste of me. That is enough for tonight.” She said with mirth, her lips smiling. Thranduil chuckled and hugged her close, her back pressing against his front. Eletha placed one hand on his hand while she tucked her other hand between her cheek and the pillow. Thranduil kissed her shoulder languidly before burying his face in her hair.

“Happy nameday, _melamin_. Sleep well.”

 

**

 

Eletha awoke in the King’s arms, her back still against his warm front. His breath grazed her skin, causing shivers to run down her spine. He remained undisturbed as Eletha pried herself from his strong arms. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She stood up slowly and felt a soreness in her legs and sex. She knew that it was from the night before but the thought of their lovemaking made her smile. Eletha walked around Thranduil’s body and put his silver tunic on. It hung to her knees and the sleeves were far too long for her. Smiling at her lover’s sleeping form, she quietly slipped out of the tent.

The sun blinded her for a few seconds before a beautiful sight hit her eyes. From the position of the sun in the sky, Eletha guessed that it was mid-morning. The sunlight streamed down on the lake’s surface, the water glimmering a bright blue. The snow had begun to thaw, the greenery coming back. Chirps and tweets from birds pierced the soft silence and leaves rustled in the cool breeze. Eletha’s feet stood on cold grass which was refreshing seeing as she was so hot from sleeping with Thranduil. Eletha closed her eyes and let the wind grace her face, blowing the brown strands of her hair around her body. She clutched the silver garment with her hand, covering her chest. The necklace that Valpantiel had given her still adorned her neck, the pendant resting against her chest. She raised her left hand up to the sky. The betrothal ring still sat on her finger, the tiny emeralds and diamonds shining within the gold branches. Her body was still tender but her heart was beating with total happiness.

With a large smile on her face, Eletha walked back into the tent and jumped at the sight of Thranduil being awake. His muscular body was absolutely glorious, his pale skin contrasting with the dark brown colour of the wool blanket. His left elbow was propped up on the pillow and his fist rested against the side of his head, a smirk distinguished his immaculate face.

“You scared me.” Eletha said, her hand on her chest. Thranduil sat up, his flaxen hair pouring over his wide shoulders. He eyed the tunic covering her body and he realised that it was his.

“My tunic suits you, Eletha. You look ravishing.”

Eletha blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor. The King smiled and stood up, his head almost reaching the ceiling of the tent, allowing his lover to admire his body. Eletha watched as he pulled on his dark leggings, tying the knot at the front. With his back to her, she observed his muscular figure, his pale skin and protruding shoulder blades. The long, strong arms and the straight, pale blonde hair falling down his back. He walked over to Eletha and pulled the silver tunic off her body. He slid his arms into the sleeves and smiled at the naked Eletha. The laces on his tunic were undone, displaying his chest.

“Care to lace me up?” He smirked. Eletha nodded and took the laces in her hands. Thranduil watched as her dainty fingers tied the laces skilfully. He remembered what those fingers had done to him, how she stroked him. Eletha’s concentration was focused on tying the laces of the King’s tunic but she could sense his eyes on her which was true. His gaze was entirely on the elleth in front of him. When she finished with the laces, he kissed her forehead and Eletha rested her hands on his chest. His lips left her skin and he pulled her into a hug, putting his arms around her. She sighed and smiled at his comfort, locking her arms around his neck. Thranduil buried his face in her soft hair, closing his eyes. Suddenly, Eletha pulled back and grabbed her gown off the floor.

“I totally forgot! I have to visit Glunar today.” She cried, pulling the garment on her body. Thranduil did the buttons up at the back of the gown and combed her long hair with his fingers.

“We will return to the palace first. You can get changed and then visit Glunar.” The King said as he buttoned up her gown.

“OK.” Eletha agreed, turning around to face him.

“Last night was wonderful.” Thranduil smiled.

“Yes, it was. One of the best nights of my life and it was all thanks to you, Thranduil. You made me feel loved and I thank you for that.” Eletha said softly.

“You did the same to me, Eletha. You make me feel loved every day.” He whispered, kissing her lips gently. The elleth curled her left arm around his neck, returning his kiss.

“Now, we must go.” The King declared. Eletha nodded and put on her boots and silver circlet. She placed the gold circlet on Thranduil’s head. They left the tent and mounted Etular, quickly riding back to the palace.

 

Later that morning, Eletha left the palace on Syviis, en route to her old village. Melda was by her side, riding a white mare by the name of Cosmina. Melda had asked Eletha where she was the night before but Eletha did not answer. What she did with the King was personal and private. No-one had the right to known apart from herself and Thranduil. They trotted through the forest, conversing about the looming royal wedding and arrived at Glunar in three hours. The villagers looked at the two elves and bowed and Eletha realised that the reason they were bowing was because she was wearing her silver and emerald circlet. She hopped off her horse and tied the reins to the nearest tree; Melda followed.

“Please, _melloneamin_ , do not bow.” Eletha said with a sweet smile. The villagers exchanged glances with each other then smiled at Eletha. She turned and stroked Syviis’s face, rubbing the soft skin.

“Good girl, you stay here, OK?” She said, making eye-contact with her horse. Then, she heard a loud squeal.

“Ellie!”

Eletha and Melda turned at the sound and both smiled when they saw little Talathiel breaking through the villagers and making a beeline right for Eletha. Talathiel giggled and leaped into Eletha’s open arms.

“Oh, Talathiel, how I have missed you.” Eletha whispered.

“I have missed you too, _mellon-nin_. It has been so long, too long.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Eletha said and put Talathiel back down on her feet. Her hazel eyes were shining and her red locks flew around her small body. Talathiel was now around forty years old in Elf years and resembled a 12 or 13-year-old human child.

“Melda, this is my friend, Talathiel. Talathiel, this is my friend from the palace, Melda.” Eletha introduced the two. Melda looked down at the elfling and placed a hand on her chest and bowed a little; Talathiel copied her movement.

“She’s so sweet.” Melda whispered to Eletha. She looked at her friend and agreed.

“I have brought a present for you, from the palace. Just like I promised.” The brunette elleth said to Talathiel with a smile.

“Really?” Talathiel laughed. Eletha reached for a small red pouch attached to her belt. Inside was a silver bracelet with a tear-drop sapphire pendant. Eletha had it made a few months ago, specific to her instructions. She leaned down and handed the red pouch to the red-haired elfling. Talathiel took it in her small hands and opened it, tipping out the contents into her palm.

“Ellie! Wow, thank you!” Talathiel cried, throwing her arms around Eletha’s neck.

“It was my pleasure, Talathiel.” Eletha said, rubbing the young elfling’s back. After Talathiel let her friend go, Eletha clipped the bracelet around the red-haired elfling’s wrist. Talathiel gazed at it, her eyes shining. Eletha smiled at how occupied her friend was with her new piece of jewellery. At the point, Cerliel appeared behind Talathiel and smiled down at Eletha.

“ _Mae g’ovannen_ , _mellon-nin_.” She said. Eletha looked up and saw Cerliel.

“Hello, Cerliel. This is my friend, Melda. Melda, this is Talathiel’s mother, Cerliel.”

They exchanged greeting and curtsied at one another. Talathiel was still gazing at the bracelet on her wrist.

“Do you want to go for a ride?” Eletha suggested. Talathiel looked up at her and smiled, her hazel eyes glistening.

“If it is fine with your mother.” Eletha checked, looking at Cerliel. Talathiel looked at her mother and pulled on her skirt.

“Oh, _Naneth_ , please let me go! Please!” She begged. Melda and Eletha giggled at the elfling’s pleading. Cerliel put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders to calm her down.

“Of course. Just be safe. Look after her.” Cerliel said to the two ellith.

“We will take care of her. We will be back soon.” Eletha said, picking Talathiel up and putting her on Syviis.

“I must congratulate you on your looming wedding, Eletha.” Cerliel said.

“Thank you, I am very excited.”

“You will make a wonderful Queen. Everyone here thinks the same.” Cerliel smiled, putting her hand on Eletha’s shoulder. Eletha laid her hand over Cerliel’s and smiled.

“ _Diola lle_ , Cerliel.”

Eletha turned and undid Syviis’s reins, hopping on the horse behind Talathiel. Melda got on Cosmina, her purple cloak draping over the horse’s back. The two horses rode off slowly, the three elves disappearing into the green forest.

They kept in close distance to Glunar, Melda acting as a shield for Eletha and Talathiel, watching as the two conversed.

“Eletha, I am so happy that you are going to be the Queen.” The auburn elfling smiled.

“I am happy, too. Surprised, overjoyed and nervous. There are so many emotions running through me that I think I’m about to explode.”

“I knew that you and the King were together.” Talathiel said.

“How?”

“The way you two looked at each other when he came to the village all those years ago. It looked like you and him had an instant connection.”

“That is exactly what I said, Talathiel.” Melda said. Talathiel looked at the golden-haired elleth, admiring her beauty.

“You are really pretty, Melda.”

“Why, thank you, young one. So are you. Your hair is very striking, like burnt copper.” Melda smiled.

“Are your eyes violet? They are a wonderful colour, so vibrant.” Talathiel inquired. Eletha loved how the two elves were getting along; she kept Syviis at a slow pace. Her mind roamed to the King and how close it was until she would be his wife, his Queen. The thought scared her but delighted her at the same time. The snow was still thawing and the green of the forest was beginning to reappear, the sun breaking through the winter grey clouds. Eletha went back to reality when she heard Talathiel and Melda talking about the King and his relationship with Eletha.

“They look good together, do they not?” Melda said.

“A match made in heaven, they’re so sweet together.” Talathiel giggled.

“Eletha really should take the relationship with both hands, many ladies would like to be Queen or do _it_ with the King again and again. He’s very, very attractive. Actually, smoking hot would be more apt, wouldn’t you say?” Melda winked at the elfling and Talathiel smiled.

“Excuse me, you two. Two points. One, Talathiel should be hearing none of this inappropriate content. She is too young and Cerliel would kill us if she found out. Two, I am right here. Do not talk about my relationship with Thranduil in front of me like I am not here because I am.” Eletha said, her tone serious.

“Ah, on first-name basis, are we?” Melda laughed.

“Melda, I am being serious here. My personal life is something that I don’t want to be gossiped about here or in the palace.”

“OK, I’ll stop. But, Talathiel, they still look great together, right?” Melda said and Talathiel let out a charming giggle. Tired from stress and nervousness, Eletha laughed too and quickened the pace of her horse, Melda did the same; riding back to the village. What the ellith did not notice was the ellon watching them from a ledge twenty metres above them.

Eletha and Melda dropped Talathiel off at Glunar, returning her to Cerliel. Talathiel thanked Eletha for the bracelet and was happy to have made a new friend in Melda.

The brunette elf and the blonde elf trotted back to the palace; Melda went ahead to let the guards know of their return. As Melda rode off, Eletha stayed at a slow trot, letting the breeze whip her hair. Then, someone appeared in front of her, clothed in dark garb. Syviis was startled and reared up on her hind legs, letting out a whinny. Eletha gripped the reins so she wouldn’t fall off. When Syviis landed back on her four hooves, Eletha stared down at the hidden figure. Suddenly, the figure came around the side of the horse and attempted to yank Eletha from the saddle.

“Let me go! What…?” She cried, thrashing about like an eel. With a large amount of effort, the figure pulled Eletha from Syviis and she landed on the ground. She tried to get back up but the dark individual pinned her down.

“Release me! _Tampa_!”

The dark-clothed character pulled the hood of its cloak back and Eletha let out something between a gasp and a scream.

“No, no. Not you!” She said, her eyes wide.

“Oh, it is me, Eletha. Did you miss me?” Tarrol grinned down at her. Eletha flayed around in his arms, trying to get free. The former Captain grabbed her wrists in one hand and held her throat in a vice-like grip with the other. She struggled to breathe, his fingers tight.

“I wanted you and you hurt me. But no matter what you did to me, I cannot change the way I feel about you.” Tarrol said as Eletha choked, her eyes welling up with tears. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. She wanted to be in Thranduil’s arms, to be safe.

“I didn’t know that you were with the King. Until you announced your betrothal. I had to try at least once but once was not enough. I didn’t get what I wanted. Here, I can take full advantage of you, Eletha. No-one can save you now.”

Eletha wished that she had ridden ahead with Melda. She was scared. She didn’t want to be taken advantage of. It was her choice, her life, her body. But she had no such luxury. Fortunately, as Tarrol released his hand from her throat, Eletha found the time to knee him between the legs. He groaned and Eletha kneed him again, grunting and pushing. Tarrol freed his grip on her wrists, giving Eletha the time to punch him. He fell to the ground beside her and she stood up quickly, unsheathing her sword. Tarrol looked up at her, holding his groin.

“Ah, new sword, very nice.” He eyed the weapon in Eletha’s hand. She stepped forward and placed the tip of the sword against his throat.

“You stay away from me. Leave and never return. Otherwise, the King will have your head on a spike.”

“I doubt it.”

“You might be surprised. Now go, now!” She screeched, pressing the blade further against Tarrol’s throat; small beads of red blood appeared. With a groan, he rose to his feet. Eletha at the sword pointed straight at his heart. He smiled at her and bowed.

“My Lady. Nice circlet.” He said before turning and hobbling away.

As soon as Tarrol was out of sight, Eletha hopped on Syviis and galloped back to the palace. She breathed deep, letting the wind cascade of her face, her hair flying out behind her in a brown mane. Eletha rode into the stables and gave Syviis some food and water before going to find Thranduil. She needed to tell him about Tarrol and what he had tried to do. She was desperate, both shocked and scared about her encounter. Once she would see Thranduil’s face, she would feel safe and happy.

The Elvenking sat on his elaborate throne, his left arm casually draped over the arm of the throne. The palace was quiet, serene and peaceful. In less than two months, the whole realm would be loud and wild, welcoming a new Queen. His brooch now held a more special meaning. It was because of the brooch that they had met. Thranduil was happy that he had lost it otherwise, he would have never encountered Eletha; his life would be different. His heart would be different. His fingers lazily played with the edge of the throne, the strong wood curved downwards. Just as he was thinking about his treasured soon-to-be wife, a guard rushed up the stairs and bowed.

“My lord, the Lady Eletha wishes to see you.”

“Bring her.” was all Thranduil said. A minute later, his Eletha came up the stairs, dressed in a cerulean blue gown and her hair hung long down her back. She looked beautiful as ever, especially with the new circlet around her head but her facial expression was broken. She looked worried and her cheeks were flushed with terror. She curtsied and looked up at him.

“Your Grace.”

“My Lady, pray tell me what is wrong.” He said fearfully. Eletha clasped her hands together and took a deep breath.

“As you know, I went to Glunar to visit my people and give Talathiel her present.”

“Did she like it?”

“Yes, she did. She hugged me until I was struggling to breathe. But that’s Talathiel for you.”

“Then why do you not smile, Eletha? Did something go awry?”

“Melda and I took Talathiel for a ride in the forest which was fun. After we returned her to the village, Melda rode to the palace to alert the guard of our return; I stayed behind, wanting to take my time. And I was…attacked.” Eletha whimpered. Thranduil rose from his throne and came down the steps quickly, standing in front of Eletha. He held her upper arms gently and searched her eyes worriedly.

“Were you hurt? Are you OK?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I managed to overpower my attacker and he fled.”

“What did he do?”

“He pulled me off Syviis and pinned me to the ground. From his words, I think he was trying to…take advantage of me.”

“Oh, Eletha! You see, this is why I do not like it when you are outside alone. It scares me.” Thranduil said.

“I know. I should have ridden back with Melda. I’m sorry. But I am here now and I am safe.” Eletha smiled.

“Yes, you are. Did you get a good look at your attacker?”

“Oh, yes. And I knew him.”

“Who was it, Eletha? Tell me, right now.”

Eletha looked up at the ellon she loved, her eyes locking with his.

“Tarrol, Thranduil. It was Tarrol.”

 

**

 

Thranduil stood here, his body still and his eyes cool. The name hit him like a boulder. His previous Captain. Someone that he had trusted with his life. And he had just made a second attempt on Eletha. For some reason, Tarrol had just snapped and changed, turning into a malicious elf that could not be trusted. Eletha put her hands on his forearms, gripping them as he did to hers.

“Thranduil? Please, say something.”

He heard her request but did not obey it. Instead, he moved his arms around her back and crushed her against him in one quick movement. Eletha was surprised for a mere moment then embraced him back, glad of being back in his arms; the one true place where she left safe completely. Thranduil held her close against his body, his long arms encompassing her like a constricting snake. Eletha could hear his heart, thumping loud, beating in sync with hers.

“ _Melamin_ …” He whispered. She sighed in his arms and closed her eyes to the pounding of his heart. Eletha felt his lips make contact with the top of her head and she tightened her arms around him, the fabric of his royal garb soft under her fingers.

“He’s gone. I fought him off. I threatened him with my sword and he ran off.” Eletha whispered. Thranduil pulled back, keeping his arms around her, and looked down at her, meeting perfect green eyes.

“He had good reason to. Anyone who is in front of your sword is in big trouble.”

“And I kneed him between his legs.” She smiled.

“That’s my girl.” Thranduil leered and kissed her, happy that she was out of harm's way, safe and sound again in his arms.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Hrive ‘Isia - Winter Festival
  * melamin - my love
  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * a'maelamin - my beloved
  * Lle naa vanima - You are beautiful
  * melloneamin - my friends
  * mae g'ovannen - well met
  * naneth - mother
  * diola lle - thank you
  * Tampa! - Stop!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so extremely sorry for the ridiculously long length! I just couldn’t bear to shorten it or cut it in half or cut bits out. Look on the bright side though. Lots of reading material and it’s better than a short chapter, right? I needed some drama so I just threw Tarrol back into the story. I might bring him back again but I’m not sure yet. What did you guys think of Eletha’s nameday presents? Oh, how I wish I was her! Frankly, who wouldn’t want to be her? What did you think of the smut? Great, reasonable, terrible? I was fussing over the oral sex for quite a while and I hope that it was satisfactory. If you have a minute to spare, please leave me a comment and tell me your thoughts :) I made Thranduil and Eletha have sex three times in one day (thought I wrote two sex scenes, they had sex three times :D) because I haven’t written a sex scene since Chapter 7 so I thought I owed you guys. The lake/tent sex scene was always in my mind ever since Thranduil and Eletha broached the subject of it back in Chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoyed it. More smut is coming in the next three chapters so there you go, folks! This chapter was inspired by ‘Love Me Like You Do’ by Ellie Goulding :) See you all same time next week for Chapter 12! :D


	12. A New Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha becomes Queen of the Woodland Realm and Thranduil treats her to a romantic night. Eletha shocks Thranduil by suddenly broaching a subject important for the future of the Woodland Realm. Melda and Tyaeron form a bond, more close than they realise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,000+ words. I seem to have a habit of writing long chapters so lots of reading material for you all! Yay, the moment is here, readers! Eletha finally becomes Queen! :) I don’t know much about Elven marriages so please correct me if I have made any mistakes. My best friend has just made an account here on Ao3, Drweirdhasthecure. Please go and check out her story and I should say here that she is the inspiration for Melda. She's just as bonkers and I tell her that she's crazy every day! Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and please check the end notes for some important information. 
> 
> WARNING: Ah, yes! The wedding night has come so it’s smut time again! :P I’m growing quite confident with writing smut now so I hope it’s good :)

The day of the royal wedding between King Thranduil Oropherion and Lady Eletha Galdronial had arrived. The realm rejoiced and the Elves of Greenwood expressed their enjoyment of embracing a new Queen. Cheers, ovations and laughs echoed around the palace and in the many villages located in Greenwood Forest. But the people who were most excited were Thranduil and Eletha. Both got ready for the ceremony in the morning in different vicinities, far away from each other, to avoid a meeting between the two.

Thranduil stood in his chambers as his steward dressed him. The King was a strong ellon, hardly breakable but this was the day when he was completely and utterly nervous. An impregnable Thranduil had been replaced by a vulnerable Thranduil. He could not wait to see Eletha walking down the hall towards him, a smile on her face and dressed in a beautiful gown that enhanced her skin. Maeklin placed the pointed branch crown on the King’s head. His long, pale-blonde hair straight and glowing softly in the light. The season was now Spring once again so small white flowers and auburn red leaves embellished his crown, resembling the blooming forest. The King was ready to commit, to say the vows to the elleth that he loved with all of his heart.

Meanwhile, many chambers away, Eletha was feeling the same emotions. Being the bride, she had four ellith dressing her and getting her ready: Melda, Valpantiel, Tanina and Salsiel. She stood still in the centre of the room as the ellith circled her, doing her make-up and adjusting anything that needed correcting. Eletha’s heart was beating fast, she was full of nerves and excitement, running on adrenaline. She was pleased that the wedding was to take place in Spring, as it was her favourite season of the year. Even the Elves in the palace itself looked so much happier, just because of the royal wedding which provided Eletha with comfort. Tanina placed the silver and emerald circlet on her head but for the occasion of the nuptials, a transparent white veil was attached to the circlet, falling down her back, ending at the hem of her gown. Salsiel fixed Eletha’s gown, making sure that the hem and bodice were in perfect condition. Melda and Valpantiel stood a couple of metres away and they both clapped their hands together excitedly. Melda was clothed in a red velvet gown slashed with gold with dark brown boots on her feet. Her long, golden hair hung to her waist in straight rivers of gold. The sides pulled back in thick twists, showing her pointy ears. Valpantiel’s dress was made of thick blue cotton with two layers of pale blue and white silk underneath. Her hair was drawn back in braids, loose strands framed her face and heeled silver boots heightened her a little.

“You two look beautiful.” Eletha smiled.

“Trust me, you look a hundred times more beautiful than us. Nobody will be able to take their eyes off you.” Valpantiel said.

“You look perfect! Absolutely perfect! The King is going to collapse from heart failure.” Melda cried.

“Oh, I do hope not. Wouldn’t that be tragic?” Eletha giggled.

“Yes, it would. Now, are you ready?”

Elleth took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She thought of Thranduil, a wide smile on his face and his eyes piercing her heart like a hundred arrows.

“I am ready.” She uttered.

 

The booted feet of the King were planted on a raised platform at the end of the main hall. On his left were the closed doors of the main hall. The hall bustled with the lords and ladies of the Court, standing patiently, whispering to each other. He saw Melda and Valpantiel enter the hall, arm-in-arm. They smiled at the King and took their place in the crowd. Thranduil swallowed deeply and rolled his broad shoulders back, the fabric of his gold tunic straining a little. Maeklin stood by his side, dressed in a handsome green tunic with dark brown leggings. Everyone was awaiting Eletha’s arrival, most of all, Thranduil. He wondered what her dress was like, what her face would be like, what she would thinking about and how fast her heart would be thumping.

Eletha stood in front of the closed doors, Captain Tyaeron by her side. Being the kind gentleman that he was, he had offered to escort her down the aisle and to her amazement, Thranduil had agreed straightaway. The King trusted him. Eletha linked her left arm through Tyaeron’s right and her heart was beating at an alarming rate. The Captain looked at the elleth by his side and noticed how anxious she looked. He put his left hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze. Eletha looked at Tyaeron, her eyes wide.

“Breathe, my Lady.” He said. She nodded and returned her gaze to the closed doors.

“Now.” She said and the doors opened.

Everyone in the hall went quiet as the doors opened. All eyes were on her and Eletha went into shock. She looked around the hall before her gaze fell upon the King at the end of the hall. He was attired in a high-necked gold tunic with a matching cloak draped across his shoulders, falling down his back, trailing out behind him. The spiky brooch sat at his collar, the neckline of the tunic a little lower so she could see more of his chest, the orange gem sparkled in the lamp light. His signature crown sat atop his imperial head, his lustrous hair falling down his shoulders and back in straight pale blonde locks. Pale brown boots and brown leggings accentuated his majestic figure and his left hand was adorned with the betrothal ring. But what really made Eletha smile was his face. His skin positively glowed, smooth and perfect as porcelain. Beautiful blue eyes framed with lashes and dark, thick eyebrows and his lips broke into a large smile, his teeth a stunning white. He was too striking for Eletha to handle. The sight of him made her melt as if she was wax. Likewise, Thranduil felt the same.

His beloved was dressed in a silver gown with long pointed sleeves. Red and gold vine embroidery embellished the ends of the sleeves, the wide V-neckline, the waist and the hem of the gown. A white veil was fastened onto her emerald and silver circlet, matching her gown. Her neck was bare, showing her pale skin and the betrothal ring sat on her left hand. The top half of her hair was pulled back in an intricate, Silvan braided manner with long strands framing her face, displaying her pointy ears. The rest of her hair was curled in soft waves that flowed down her back like a brown river, finishing just below her waist. Heeled, pale-coloured boots were just visible underneath the gown, heightening her just an inch. He saw that she was smiling, grinning as if she had been given a mountain of gold and wealth. Her eyes sparkled like two emeralds jewels, new and beautifully cut. Her skin was fair with a shade of pink serenading her cheeks. Her arm was linked with Tyaeron’s who was garbed in his forest green Captain uniform, his sword hanging from his left hip.

Eletha came down the aisle in a vision of beauty and silver. She felt everyone looking at her but she kept her eyes to Thranduil, her heart beating with happiness. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the King, the crowd of elves to her right. Thranduil thought she looked stunning, so beautiful, too gorgeous to be real.

The ceremony went smoothly. Thranduil and Eletha returned their betrothal rings and put on golden marriage rings, worn of the same finger as their betrothal rings. They sat traditional vows, holding each other’s hands as they spoke. Eletha’s circlet was removed, along with the veil, and was replaced with the Queen’s crown. An elaborate design of woven wooden branches and gold and green leaves were interlaced within the branches. The two elves took hold of each other’s hand and raised them into the air. The guests applauded and cheered loudly as Thranduil and Eletha smiled. The Silvan elleth was speechless. She was Queen now. She knew that her parents would be happy of her and she wished that they were in the crowd, cheering along with the guests. The King smiled at his new Queen and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips met, Eletha and Thranduil were oblivious to the loud applauding. All they cared about in that moment was each other.

 

The reception immediately followed the ceremony. A large feast was served along with large quantities of wine. There was lots of dancing, dozens of celebrating elves. The King and Queen sat at the royal table, their hands locked together. Eletha still could not believe it. _Is this reality?_ She asked herself. Thranduil squeezed her hand and she looked at him with loving eyes.

“Are you alright, my Queen?”

“Yes, I feel great. It has not sunk in just yet. I am still a little stunned.”

“It’s completely understandable, _melamin_. I am stunned too. Because you are sitting beside me as the Queen of Greenwood. As my Queen.”

Eletha smiled at her husband and kissed him softly.

“Shall we dance?” She asked him.

“Yes, we shall.” He agreed and stood up, still holding Eletha’s hand. The crowd of elven guests let the royals pass through and the King and his Queen stopped in the centre of the hall. Thranduil had taken his cloak off, making it easier for him to dance. Eletha held Thranduil’s left hand in her right as his right arm snaked down her body, his hand coming to rest on her waist. Eletha placed her left hand on his right shoulder, staring up into his loving eyes. Thranduil smiled as the orchestra started playing a romantic, slow tune. He gripped her hand and waist gently as the two of them begun to dance. Their footsteps were perfect and gentle, their movements in perfect pace to the soft music. Thranduil spun Eletha around in a circle, the train of her dress flying out behind her. Eletha smiled, her eyes glowing with happiness. Thranduil locked his eyes to hers, getting lost in her emerald irises. The crowd of elves watched in silence as the King and Queen danced. Melda and Valpantiel were linked arm-in-arm, smiling at their friend. Tyaeron and Maeklin stood next to the two sisters. The King’s steward grinned widely while the Captain’s lips smiled softly. The music reached a peak and Thranduil lifted her up tenderly, his right arm holding her secure against him as Eletha gently wrapped her left arm around his neck. Eletha and Thranduil smiled widely at each other and the King placed her back on the ground, continuing their dance. Eletha’s left arm curled around Thranduil’s neck as his left arm went around her waist. They twirled in continuous circles, their footsteps in time with each other, matching the music. Eletha stared up at her husband with tears in her eyes. She had never felt so happy. She was in love and couldn’t believe where she was. And _who_ she was. _I am Queen. I am Queen!_ She cried in her mind. Eletha smiled up at him and Thranduil returned her smile, admiring her rosy face and shining eyes. She looked so beautiful, so stunning that his heart skipped a beat. The King forgot about everything and everyone. All that mattered was Eletha. She was his Queen now. His wife and he loved her beyond belief. The elleth spun around swiftly with her husband. She couldn’t believe that he was her husband. _The King is mine._ She thought. His crystalline cool blue eyes penetrated her heart for the millionth time and his skin and hair shone in the golden light, the crown on his head majestic and beautiful. He picked her up a second time, smiling as she went into the air for a few brief seconds. The King and Queen danced in rhythm to the music, twirling in a ravish of silver and gold, flying brown and blonde hair. Just as the music was coming to an end, Thranduil stopped and dipped his new wife low to the ground, so low that her hair was touching the floor. He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Eletha wrapped her arms around his neck and the guests applauded loudly. Melda and Valpantiel cheered as the King and Queen kissed. Eletha broke away and Thranduil brought her back up to her full height. Eletha smiled at her friends, unaware of the loving look that the King was giving her. Melda winked at Eletha, a goofy grin on her face.

“She will make a great Queen.”

A male voice startled her. She turned and saw that the Captain of the Guard stood beside her. Both her and her sister curtsied.

“Captain Tyaeron.” Melda said softly. He was attractive, an elleth could see that. Dark brown hair a couple of inches past his shoulders. Friendly sea-green eyes and a charming smile. A tall height with a lean, muscular physique.

“Lady Melda. Lady Valpantiel.” He bowed his head to the two sisters.

“I heard that you were giving Queen Eletha sword fighting lessons.” Melda said.

“That is correct. She asked me and I happily obliged. I heard that you forged her a sword for her nameday.” Tyaeron smiled.

“It was a spur of the moment thing, when I decided. I have been a blacksmith for many decades and I thought she would like something new and different.” Melda shrugged.

“It’s a beautiful sword, my Lady. A true work of art.”

“I thank you, Captain.”

The guests had returned to the dancefloor, laughing and dancing. Tyaeron looked at the elves before returning his eyes to Melda.

“Would you like to dance, my Lady?” He asked hopefully, holding out his hand to her. Melda eyed his hand and looked at her sister with wide eyes.

“Go on.” Valpantiel whispered in her ear. Melda nodded and look at Tyaeron. She smiled and slipped her hand into his, her violet eyes making contact with his sea-green ones.

“I would love too, Captain.” She agreed and the two walked onto the dancefloor, joining the thronging guests of lords and ladies. Valpantiel smiled as her sister dance with the Captain. There was no doubt that the two had chemistry and Valpantiel was excited to see if their attraction would develop into something more.

 

**

 

The celebration and reception lasted the whole afternoon, into the evening and was still going on into the night. Eletha talked with Melda and Valpantiel, holding their hands and laughing together. As they chuckled, Melda looked over Eletha’s shoulder and her smile fell. Eletha noticed her friend’s shocked expression on her face.

“Melda, what is it?”

She did not answer the Queen’s question, her eyes wide. Valpantiel followed Melda’s gaze and her face turned into one of shock. Eletha let go of the sisters’ hands and turned around to see what had peaked Melda and Valpantiel’s interest. Her eyes widened when she saw her husband standing on the other side of the hall, surrounded by five ladies who were feeding him small pieces of fruit. Eletha’s heart faltered a little when an elleth with long black hair popped a red berry in the King’s mouth. He smiled at her, his blue eyes shining. Thranduil look over at the other side of the hall and saw his wife staring at him with wide, saddened eyes. The King bid farewell to the ellith and walked over to Eletha. He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“Are you OK, my Queen?” He asked. Eletha’s bottom lip trembled as she looked over the King’s shoulder, giving the ellith a fierce glare. Thranduil placed his other hand on her arm and kissed her lips softly. Eletha sighed as his lips left hers. He curled his arms around her body and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eyeing the five ladies with a smirk on her face. _He’s mine._

“May we leave, my lord?” Eletha asked after Thranduil let her go.

“Of course, my Queen. We shall leave our guests to enjoy themselves.” Thranduil smiled and took Eletha’s hand. They walked to Thranduil’s chambers, passing wandering elves who were all congratulating the two royals. But Thranduil was in a hurry. He wanted to get her naked, to make love to her. The train of Eletha’s gown skimmed the stone paths; her hand still in Thranduil’s. She knew what was coming and her heartbeat quickened at the thought. _Does he have anything special planned? Or will it be spontaneous?_ She asked herself. They were questions she could not answer just yet. Eletha forgot about the ellith that had fed Thranduil fruit and her thoughts went to what was going to happen in a couple of minutes. The King pushed open the doors of his chambers and pulled Eletha inside, shutting the doors behind him. He freed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her up against his body. He raised his other hand and cupped her face. She leaned into his touch, her eyes on his face.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered. She obeyed and shut her eyes but she could still feel his hand on her face and his arm around her waist. Thranduil looked down at Eletha. She was so beautiful; with her eyes closed, her skin stood out even more, perfect and smooth. His thumb stroked her cheek and she sighed, her pink lips plump and ready. Then, his hand fell away from her face and moved down to her hip.

“Turn around and keep your eyes shut.”

She turned around on the spot, his hands on her waist. Her heartbeat was fast and she pressed her lips together in anticipation. A soft light invaded her eyelids, her vision dark. Thranduil kissed her neck gently and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

“Open your eyes, _melamin_.”

Eletha forced her eyelids open. At first, her vision was a little blurry but after a few seconds, the sight before her swam into view. The chambers were aglow with a soft golden light. The fireplace on her left was alight and the flame was flickering, emanating heat. The large bed was made but that was not what caught Eletha’s eye. Beside the fireplace, there was a large silk carpet, morphing colours of gold, silver and red. Two large pillows sat on top of the carpet, both the colour of gold. Eletha gasped, her mouth slightly open. Thranduil kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back against his front.

“Thoughts?” He whispered. She sighed and turned around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him feverishly. His tongue met hers in a tango dance, full of vivacious desire. She did not want to answer his question in words. She had thought of another way to satisfy him.

They gently pulled the crowns off each other and moved onto the clothes. In a matter of seconds, their garments lay discarded on the floor, both elves now nude. Thranduil ran his hands all over her body, stroking her face, back, waist, legs. Eletha’s heart jumped with jubilation as his fingers explored her. Her skin felt like satin, soft as a feather. He reached into her hair and unravelled the thick braids, letting the brown locks cascade over her shoulders. Eletha kept her mouth to his, inhaling his wholesome scent, his breath smelling of flowers and wine. A guttural, sensual moan came from the back of his throat as she caressed his face and hair. He locked his arms around her, keeping her close. Wildfire spread throughout Eletha’s body, coursing through her veins and blood. They moved in the direction of the silk carpet and very gently, Thranduil lay his beloved down on the silk rug, the back of her head meeting the pillows, their mouths glued together as if nothing could pry them apart. His silken, blonde hair fell over his shoulders, entertaining Eletha’s skin. Her hands cupped his face, her fingers twisting themselves in his loose locks.

She was prepared when he put himself inside her. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, thrusting hard into her. It was heaven for the both of them. There was no place that they would rather be. One of Eletha’s hands remained in Thranduil’s hair while the other rested on his chest, feeling the strong muscles. He moved his lips from her mouth to her skin, kissing, sucking and licking. His left arm rested on the pillow beside Eletha and his right arm moved behind him, his hand stroking her legs, from her inner thigh to her calf. She angled her head back, giving him more access to her neck. Her hand fisted in his hair, the other running over his shoulder and upper arm. The intensity accrued, becoming stronger and stronger. Blood pounded beneath Eletha’s pale skin and her heart thumped loudly, craving pooling in her stomach. Thranduil thrusted in and out of her, he grunted as he leaned down to kiss her, his fingers on her left thigh. Her right hand cupped his face and her left arm curled around his body, her hand pressed into his back, her fingernails digging into his skin, making him evermore aroused.

Eletha moved her hand from his back and curled both of her hands in his hair. She managed to roll him over, pushing herself on top of him. Her mouth connected with his in a growling, zealous kiss. Her hands held his head in place, crushing her lips down on his. Thranduil put his arms around her, pulling her into him. When his length was inside her again, she moaned as she kissed him. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders, serenading his chest and arms. She pulled back and the King placed a hand on her cheek, examining her face. Her cheeks were a glowing pink, completely flushed. Her green eyes were sparkling like electric emerald gems, piercing him like they had never done before. Her lips were swollen from his kisses but she didn’t seem to mind because she was smiling. The Queen looked down at her husband, his pale, perfect skin and his crystalline pale cobalt eyes glowed. His lips were shiny from saliva and he was smiling back at her. Eletha just smiled and touched her forehead against his, feeling his warm breath on her face. She moved down and kissed his jaw, her teeth skimming along his skin. Thranduil growled with salacious hunger, setting his blood alight. Eletha continued to kiss his skin, along his jaw to his chin, the corner of his mouth before conquering his mouth with hers.

His hands became fists in her hair, pulling at her scalp, which Eletha found incredibly stimulating. He climaxed inside her, his mouth moving against hers, softly but arduously. The fireplace beside them roared, matching the strength and heat of their lovemaking. He rolled on top of her, clutching her head in a loving grip. She ran her hands over his arms, marvelling at how muscular they were. His chest pale and beautiful, just as muscular as his arms. He rested the weight of his body on his forearms which were placed on either side of Eletha’s shoulders. With one more thrust, Thranduil exited out of her, leaving Eletha a mess of elation and excitement. He kissed her once more and rolled off her. Eletha breathed deep, trying to calm her racing heart. The King stood up, in all his glory, and went over to the bed to grab his silver robe. Eletha watched him, marvelling at the masculine curve of his tall body. _This person is mine! All mine!_ She giggled in her mind. Thranduil came back and lied down next to her, throwing the silver robe over the two of them. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his arms, her head on his chest.

“Sleep, my Queen. _Amin mela lle_.” He whispered as Eletha drifted off to sleep.

 

**

 

Over the next fortnight, the reality of being Queen of Greenwood had started to sink in for Eletha. Thranduil had totally banned her from going on patrol like she used to but he allowed her to keep her Guard clothes for sword training lessons. As for her lessons, she would see the Captain once a week and trained for four hours straight. Tyaeron was astounded by Eletha’s progress and skill. She was a feisty Queen but had a soft heart and a glorious personality. Eletha herself was surprised by her improvement, wondering where she had got the natural skill to fight. Thranduil was also astonished at Eletha’s natural ability to hold and use a sword along with her daggers and bow and arrows.

As Queen, Eletha had moved accommodation for the third time. Her chambers were right beside the King’s and were just as lavish and large but she stayed with Thranduil most of the time. She liked his company and wanted to spend every night with him.

One night, she had a horrible nightmare about Tarrol and woke up sweating and cold. She got out of bed and opened the door. The palace was quiet as it was the dead of night. Eletha left her chambers, closing the door behind her and she tiptoed over to her husband’s chambers. Quietly, she opened the door and walked in, shutting the door gently. All the lamps and torches were extinguished; only the light of the moon glowed, casting shadows over the floor. She padded over to the bed and saw him sleeping soundly, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders, his eyes peacefully closed. Eletha slipped under the covers and curled up against him. Thranduil felt someone and just from the touch and closeness, he knew it was Eletha. He didn’t open his eyes and put his arms around her; Eletha snuggled in closer, pressing her head against his heart. He kissed her forehead, her skin sweaty and cold.

“Are you OK?” He asked.

“I had a nightmare.”

“About?”

“You know what about.”

“Eletha, you are safe. Guards are all around you now. No-one can harm you. Sleep, _melamin_ , and dream about me. Me and you together. I know I will.” The King said, enveloping his wife in his arms.

 

2 years later

 

The Queen sat in her chambers, brooding over the day. Dressed in a green gown with a complementary cloak, her hair pulled back gently in twists. Eletha felt anxious. A knock came at her door,

“Come in.”

Salsiel appeared and curtsied.

“My Queen. It is time to go. His Grace is waiting.”

“I’ll be right there.” Eletha nodded. Salsiel curtsied once more and left. Eletha took a deep breath, relaxing her body. Today, she was to visit the villages in Greenwood and the villagers would welcome her as the royal Queen. The villagers had never seen her before, expect for the people of Glunar, so Eletha was extremely nervous. She straightened her crown and left her chambers, two Queensguard shadowing her.

When she arrived at the front gate, the Guard was there, 70 soldiers out of 200. The King already sat on his horse, adorned in his crown and silver robes. He had requested a carriage for Eletha but she denied it, wanting to ride Syviis. Because of her decision, Thranduil had ordered extra security around her while they rode. The King kissed her hand before Eletha hopped on Syviis, grabbing the reins in her hands. She watched as Thranduil on Etular, his long legs around the horse, his booted feet hooked into the stirrups. He looked at her, his eyes glowing. He had a reason to worry. No-one knew how the Wood-elves in the villages would react to the new Queen. Thranduil made sure that she rode behind him and that she was flanked with eight guards. Eletha took her position behind Thranduil, marvelling at his strong, muscular back, draped in silver and his straight, pale-blonde hair ran down his back; the back of his crown skilfully crafted. She saw his head move, turning a little so she could see the bridge of his nose and his strong brow.

“Be brave, my Queen.”

“I will. Thank you, Your Grace.”

 

**

 

Many hours later, the Queen returned to her chambers, physically exhausted. She sat down on the floor next to the bed, her legs crossed, the fabric of her dress falling over her knees. Eletha pondered over the day, thinking about the poor Elves in the villages, remembering how she used to be like them. Now, she was Queen of the Woodland Realm. _How did that happen?_ She asked herself. The visit to the villages went well. No problems, outburst or riots. The Wood-elves seemed to have accepted her and that made Eletha feel so much better, as if a large, heavy weight had lifted off her shoulders. Then, another thought struck her. It was a thought that had inundated her mind ever since she married Thranduil. As Queen, she would need to produce an heir. Someone needed to succeed Thranduil and Eletha wanted that someone to be his child. The trouble was that Eletha didn’t feel like the maternal type. She had never considered children since Elven children were uncommon, two or three every couple of centuries, so they were valued, spoiled beyond measure and protected extremely deeply. She knew that if she did not produce an heir for the King, she would be discharged from her position as Queen and she did not want that to happen. She needed to have a child and soon.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Immediately after the knock, Thranduil appeared, dressed in the same robes albeit his crown was gone.

“Good evening, _melamin_. How do you feel after today?” He asked, closing the door behind him.

“In a word, relieved. Relieved that the rest of the realm has accepted me. I was worried.” Eletha answered, her hands in her lap.

“You worry too much. You’re always nervous.”

“I am. Over half the time, I am worried. Agonised that I won’t be able to fill the position of Queen correctly.” She said and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. Thranduil’s eyebrows creased in confusion and he walked over to her. She looked apprehensive, bothered about something. He grabbed the chair that sat behind Eletha’s desk and placed it in front of her. He sat on the chair and looked down at his Queen. Her hands were fidgety and she kept her eyes down, her hair falling over her shoulders in loose, chocolate-brown locks. She could feel his eyes on her but she did not return his gaze. Her mind wandered through her thoughts, remembering and evoking.

“Eletha, whatever do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean that I am scared that I will not be able to fulfil my duty as Queen. Coming from a poor, lowly life to becoming the Queen is hard for me and I am struggling. Really struggling and it is worrying me every day.”

Thranduil was crushed by her response. _How could she think that?_ In a moment of comfort, he sighed sweetly, lowering his eyes to her hands. He leaned forward in his seat, inclining himself closer to her. He reached out and took her hands in his, rubbing them softly.

“Eletha, it has only been two years and frankly, to me, you are doing a fantastic job so far. I understand that being Queen is difficult for you but you will learn to embrace it. You have many centuries to perfect it.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“Look at me, Eletha. Please. I want to see you face and your eyes.” Thranduil demanded. The Queen slowly raised her eyes to her husband’s and then, he was lost in the emerald irises that he knew so well. Two shining gems glowing green, showing complete emotion. She had captivated him with just her eyes, which conveyed so much. Eletha looked at Thranduil, admiring his porcelain face, so smooth and seamless. His glowing eyes blazed crystalline blue, searching her, rummaging through her. He could sense that something other than being Queen distressed her and he wanted to know what it was.

“I know that something else is troubling you. It is my duty as your husband to protect you and hold you dear. To listen to your troubles and your problems. You can trust me. You can tell me anything, Eletha.” He pressed and she could sense the anxiousness in his voice. She sucked on her bottom lip and lowered her gaze to her lap. Thranduil held her hands gently, squeezing them in reassurance. She breathed deep and returned her eyes to his.

“There is one thing that I need to perform my responsibility as Queen and it is important for the future of the Woodland Realm.”

“Eletha, what is wrong?”

“Thranduil, you need an heir.” She finally let out.

Thranduil’s hands froze at her words. His eyes turned to a shade of cold blue and he turned his gaze to Eletha’s hands in his. Previously, the thought of having an heir had merely glazed over his mind but now it suddenly became apparent that he needed someone to succeed him. He knew that the subject would come at some point but he thought that it would be decades away and Eletha was broaching the subject now. The Queen looked up at the King and found herself worried about his expression. She shook his hands, trying to pry a response from him.

“Thranduil? Are you OK? Have I scared you? I apologise, oh, I’m sorry…” She ranted on but he silenced her by letting go of her hands and pressing his index finger to her lips.

“You have absolutely nothing to apologise for. No, you did not scare me. You…surprised me, that’s all. I knew that the subject would arise sooner or later.” He said, lowering his finger.

“What are your thoughts on the idea?” Eletha asked.

“At the moment, not much. You are right, I do need an heir but in due time. It will happen when it is supposed to happen. Please do not worry yourself about having a child. Technically, we are still newlyweds. Two years is a thousand times slower than a blink of an eye in the life of one of our kind. We have plenty of time. What about you, Eletha? How do _you_ feel?”

She pondered about his question then answered.                        

“Confused. Conflicted. I don’t know what to think. I don’t know how I feel about it. I _want_ to give you an heir and you _need_ one. I’m just a little…frightened. I am not the motherly type and I am afraid that I will be a terrible mother but that does not matter when a whole realm depends on this. And above all, I don’t want to disappoint you, Thranduil.”

The King grabbed hold of her face in his large, pale hands, his fingers long and elegant. Eletha loved what those fingers did to her, the way they stroked her, the way they touched her. His hands and fingers were one of the many features she adored about him. Those hands could hold two swords and slice through countless enemies yet they could be soft and gentle when stroking her face, hair and body.

“Eletha, you could _never_ disappoint me. You have never disappointed me and you never will. A child will come to us when the time is right. Please don’t feel negative about yourself. You are the most stunning, kind, generous, sweet, fierce and beautiful elleth that I have ever met and I love you. My heart belongs to you and no-one else. I am yours, Eletha. Now and forever.” He whispered, leaning into her face. Eletha’s heart rose at his words; they made her whole again. Tears pricked her eyes, flooding her green irises. She smiled as their eyes remained locked to one another.

“That’s better. Your smile. Your beautiful smile.” He smirked and brought her lips to his in a soft, passionate kiss. His fingers felt the hair that framed her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. She raised her arms and gripped his upper arms with her hands, taking fistfuls of his silver robes. The feeling of his lips on hers comforted her, making her feel better and grateful for his succour. He freed his lips from Eletha’s and kissed her forehead deeply, holding her face gently in his graceful hands. She put her hands on his wrists, feeling the softness of silk robes. He pulled back and looked down at her, their foreheads almost touching.

“Oh, _melamin_ , where have you been my whole life?” He asked simply and softly. Eletha gazed at her love, the regal ellon that she loved and cared for so deeply. Her eyes were wet with looming tears as she stared into the crystal-like blue orbs that had entranced her from the first second.

“In a poor village, waiting for you, Thranduil.”

The King gazed at her with devoted, affectionate eyes. He stroked her face with his refined thumbs, feeling the apples of her cheeks. Eletha held onto his wrists, staring back at him with the same dedicated eyes. She loved the King more than she thought possible; the intense love that she had for him filled her entire body up, submerging her elated bloodstream. Green eyes made their way straight to Thranduil’s beating heart, deepening his love for the Queen. His fingers gripped her hair gently, feeling their silkiness and shine.

“I have been waiting too. It has taken so long for me to find you yet you were there the whole time; only I did not see you. Why did I not see you back then? I torture myself every day because of I did not see you. I visited your village so many times and I never saw you. I wish I had. I really wish I had.” He whispered.

“I saw you so many times and I admired your beauty every single time. Though I am glad that you have found me now. It happened when it was supposed to happen and it did. You found me and I found you.” She murmured back, her voice as soft as velvet. He sighed fondly and kissed her fervently, holding her head in place. She held onto his wrists as he enraptured her mouth, pressing his lips hard against hers.

“So, are you going to give me an heir or not?” Thranduil smirked, stroking Eletha’s face. The Queen’s lips parted slightly in surprise and smiled before launching herself into his arms, crashing her mouth against his again.

 

**

 

Melda stood in her chambers, a long sword in her hand. Unbeknown to Eletha, the King or anyone else, Melda was a keen warrior and a fierce fighter. She practised in isolation in her chambers, there was no other way. She did not want to risk anyone finding out. The elleth swung the sword around her, skilful and graceful. The blade glinted in the light as her body moved with agile fluidity.

Melda had been interested in the area of weapons and combat for many decades. She was also a strong believer that females could do just as well in warfare as the males. Ellith were usually perceived as gentle, tender beings but Melda loved ellith that were strong and fierce and were lithe in combat skills. That was why she became friends with Eletha. Melda saw a fierceness in her and loved that about her. She knew that Eletha was a gentle soul and had a heart of gold but she could kill anything and anyone if she put her mind to it. Melda was the same. A peaceful exterior but a hard, strong and fierce elleth lay beneath, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. She was enormously protective of Eletha. That’s how it always was but now that her best friend was Queen, she had grown even more defensive of her.

While the golden-haired elleth practised wielding her sword, there was a knock at her door. She froze and quickly shoved the weapon underneath her bed, covering it with a cloth. She brushed out the creases of her pale indigo gown and clasped her hands in front of her.

“Come in.” She announced.

The door opened and Tyaeron walked in.

“Captain.” Melda curtsied.

“My Lady, I have come to help you.”

“Help me?”

“As in train you.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Captain.” Melda defended herself.

“I think you know exactly what I am talking about. I saw you earlier walking in here with a sword. I know it’s in here.” Tyaeron said.

Melda looked at him with wide eyes and her lips parted. With an inward sigh, she knelt down next to her bed and pulled out the sword, holding the cloth in her other hand. She stood there, holding the marvellous weapon, her eyes on the floor.

“May I ask how you came by this sword?” Tyaeron questioned. Melda looked at the weapon before staring at Tyaeron.

“I made it.”

Tyaeron’s eyebrows rose in surprise. It certainly was not the answer that he was expecting.

“You made it?”

“Yes, Captain. I made this sword. Does that surprise you?” Melda smirked.

“Well, yes. It does surprise me. May I hold it?” Tyaeron asked, holding out his right hand. Melda hesitated, her fingers wrapped around the blade tightly. The Captain could see the reluctance in her eyes so he gave her a soft expression.

“I am not going to take it away from you, my Lady. I only wish to hold it.” He said. Melda walked up to Tyaeron and handed him the sword. The Captain firmly took hold of the handle, wrapping his finger around the cold metal. He raised the blade in front of him vertically, examining the craftsmanship. It was a beautiful sword. The blade was curved and it shone dimly in the light. It was so clean that Tyaeron could see his reflection in the metal. The handle was so long that it could be held with both hands.

“Step back, my Lady.” He ordered.

“Why?” Melda asked.

“Just step back. I want to test its balance.”

The elleth took a few steps back and watched as the Captain gripped the sword securely. Tyaeron spun the sword around, his wrist rolling back and forth. He swiped at invisible enemies, balancing the weight of his body against the sword. Melda clasped her hands together, her eyes watching the Captain’s every move. She admired the way his body moved, agile and graceful yet calculated and warrior-like. His dark hair hung over his shoulders and his face was concentrated. Tyaeron spun the sword one last time before returning it to its vertical position in front of him. He looked at Melda with sparkling sea-green eyes. His mind took in how beautiful she looked. A long dark blue tunic hung to her knees, her legs covered in brown leather leggings. Sturdy boots were on her feet and her violet eyes shone against the pale skin of her face. Her glorious golden hair was pulled back in small twists, showing her pointy ears. Tyaeron was astounded by her beauty. It really stunned him.

“This is an exceptionally good sword, my Lady. Wonderful craftsmanship.” He said with a smile. Melda blushed faintly, her cheeks a soft pink.

“Thank you, Captain.”

Tyaeron walked over to her and held out the handle of the sword to her. She looked at him before taking the sword from him.

“As I said before, I have come to help you. To train you. Would you be willing?” He asked. Melda thought about his offer. _Training with the Captain?_ Tyaeron waited for her answer, staring deeply into her eyes. Melda blinked at him then bowed her head.

“It would be an honour to be trained by you, Captain Tyaeron. I thank you for your kind offer.” She said kindly, raising her eyes to his. Tyaeron could not hold back his smile.

“That is wonderful. Meet me in the training grounds next Monday. We start at dawn.” The Captain said.

“I will be there, Captain.” Melda nodded. Tyaeron bowed his head and walked over to the door to Melda’s chambers. He took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving the chambers in order to get ready for their training session.

Melda looked down at the sword in her hand. Her thoughts went to the Captain. The way he moved when he wielded her sword. How his irises sparkled like gems of the sea. How his green Guard uniform brought out the green in his eyes. She remembered when they danced at the royal wedding. Melda have never felt more safe than when she was in Tyaeron’s strong arms. She remembered his bright handsome smile, his shining dark hair, his pale skin. He was very alluring and Melda was suddenly attracted to him. She wrapped the cloth around the sword and bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. She could not wait until their training lesson.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin - my love
  * Amin mela lle - I love you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don’t know where Elves put their marriage rings but I just thought that the same finger as their betrothal rings would be nice, it just appealed to me. What do you guys think of Thranduil’s compassion? A few of my friends think me strange in making him such a sweet and kind guy but that’s what I believe he was before he turned somewhat cold. How was the wedding and the smut? Any thoughts on Melda and Tyaeron’s future relationship? Please let me know :) This chapter was inspired by ‘The Power of Love’ by Gabrielle Aplin :) Oh, by the way, I regret to inform you all that I am taking a short hiatus of 2 weeks. Life is being a bitch right now and I need a little bit of time to work out future chapters. So, Chapter 13 will be posted on the 22nd of May. Until then, have a great two weeks!


	13. Dominance And Trainng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha visits Glunar and Thranduil shows his dominant side to his Queen. Captain Tyaeron trains Melda and is impressed by her natural talent. Eletha comes to the training grounds and sees Melda with Tyaeron. The King writes letters to Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! For all those people who have been patiently (or impatiently) waiting, I am pleased to finally post the next chapter in this senseless story of mine :) Almost 6,000 words and I hope you guys enjoy it :D
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains a long scene that is basically explicit smut, full of dominance and submission. I thought that a dominant Thranduil would be quite fun to explore. I can just see Thranduil doing this kind of thing once with his wife and I basically just put this smut scene in for fun. If you feel uncomfortable with that topic area, please feel free to skip the second scene (from when the ** appear to when they appear again).

Glunar rejoiced to see the Queen again. It had been two weeks since her last visit and she badly wanted to see Cerliel and Talathiel. She rode to her old village with Tyaeron and seven royal guards. As she trotted into Glunar, the people stroked Syviis. They touched Eletha’s legs and gown, they touched her shoes. They were accepting her, showing their admiration for the Queen. She remembered when she just like them. Poor and unwashed, admiring royalty when it came.

Eletha dismounted Syviis as Tyaeron dismounted his horse. The first person she laid eyes on was Talathiel. She still looked the same, having the appearance of a young adolescent. The elfling was so happy to see Eletha, she missed her all the time.

“Ellie!” She cried as Eletha leaned down to hug the red-haired elfling.

“How are you, _mellon-nin_?” The Queen asked.

“Very well. I miss you all the time.”

“I miss you too, _lissenen pen_. I see that you still wear my present.” Eletha smiled, looking at the bracelet on Talathiel’s right wrist.

“Yes, I love it. It’s so pretty!” The elfling cried, showing off the piece of silver jewellery, the sapphire pendant flashing bright blue in the light. Tyaeron came up behind the Queen and Talathiel looked up at him. She had never seen him before but she guessed that he was close to Eletha. The Queen followed Talathiel’s gaze and smiled.

“Talathiel, this is Tyaeron, Captain of the Elvenking’s Guard. Tyaeron, this is my friend, Talathiel.” Eletha explained, standing up. Talathiel curtsied, her small body graceful.

“Hello, Tyaeron.”

“ _Saesa omentien lle_ , Talathiel.” Tyaeron smiled, bowing his head at the elfling.

The next few hours were spent talking with the citizens of Glunar. Cerliel and Tyaeron conversed about the security of the villages and of the palace while Talathiel was pestering Eletha to tell her about the King.

“I want to know everything about what is happening with you and His Majesty.”

“I cannot tell you everything, Tally. It is… unsuitable for you to hear.” Eletha smiled.

“Well, tell me everything else then.” Talathiel protested. So the Queen proceeded to tell Talathiel about Thranduil. What a wonderful person he was. What an honourable King he was. And what a glorious husband he was. She stayed at Glunar for a long time, simply because she did not want to leave. But the time came when she had to go. The Queen bid farewell to her people and rode back to the palace.

 

**

 

King Thranduil was a regal ellon, one with many responsibilities and many people looked up to him. He was cold yet caring, sharp yet gentle, tender yet sultry. He hadn’t had Eletha in a long while and desire was piling up so fast that he could no longer push it away. He was in a sensual mood and wanted to fuck his Queen senseless.

Eletha returned from her visit to Glunar and went to see the King. It was late, way past dinner. She was hungry but dismissed the rumbling in her belly. She quickly made her way to Thranduil’s chambers, her dress trailing out behind her. She knocked on the large doors and they opened immediately. His hands reached out and grabbed her, making her gasp in surprise. The doors shut behind her and she was in Thranduil’s arms. Eletha saw that he was dressed in a green tunic with the laces undone, showing his pale chest. Black leggings fitted his legs and he was barefoot. The King could see the surprise in her face and he loved it.

“I have been waiting for you.” He whispered, his nose skimming hers.

“Really?”

“I am always waiting for you. It has been too long. I want you.” He kissed her, claiming her bottom lip with his teeth. He tugged at it, making her moan. Eletha gasped at his sensuality.

“I want you too.” She responded breathless. Without any indecision, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the large chamber doors. The Queen let out a yelp as her back made contact with the doors. Thranduil’s lips crashed against hers, enticing and seducing Eletha. He took hold of her wrists and raised her arms above her head, pinning her against the doors with his large body. A dripping warmth pooled inside her, wanting this opulent ellon. Because her arms were above her head and Thranduil had her wrists in a firm grip, Eletha could not touch him. It felt odd but turned her on at the same time. She wanted him to touch her, stroke her, caress her. She moaned into his mouth and her heart raced with tantalising pleasure. The King enveloped his free arm around her, pulling at her hair. Their lips broke apart, both were breathless but they launched into another kiss, passion-filled flames lacerated both of their bodies. Thranduil expertly undid the laces at the back of Eletha’s gown with one hand, feeling her soft flesh of her back as he went. She gasped and moaned and whimpered with delight as the King kissed her, ravaging her mouth like a predator.

Thranduil let go of her wrists but strangely, Eletha kept her arms raised. The feeling of him monopolising her made her feel aroused. One long-fingered hand cupped her face and the other was stroking her bare back, his arm locked around her body. Between heated kisses, Eletha felt his warm breath on her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut, her blood on fire. She gasped and whined as he touched her, her breathing quick and rushed. His lips glided over hers briefly as desire loaded up within Eletha’s stomach. All of the hunger she felt for food had disappeared, replaced with a hunger for love and sex. From the undone laces, her gown fell slightly off her shoulders, loose around her breasts. Thranduil moved his hands down to her hips and yanked her up, her back sliding up the doors. Her legs went around his waist in response, she could feel his arousal against her leg and it stimulated her. His left arm locked itself around Eletha’s body and his other hand went up to her hands, his fingers wrapping themselves around her wrists. He kissed her, tugging at her lower lip and she let out a whined moan. He moved his lips across her cheek, skimming along her jawline to her earlobe, nipping gently. Eletha moaned, her eyes still closed as her heart raced, passion spreading throughout her bloodstream. Her body was crushed against his, the intensity growing by the second. The King heard her heart; it was pounding loudly, racing like mad. He ravaged her mouth beautifully, pushing her hard up against the doors.

“Oh!” She cried when their lips broke free, his breath filling her mouth, flowing down her throat. Thranduil grinned and possessed her lips again, feeling their softness. Eletha was lost in a world she did not know. He ravished her, his fingers gripping her thin wrists, feeling the soft skin wrapped around her bones. He let go of her mouth, breathless, his nose touching hers.

“Soft and sweet.” He murmured as he released his grip on her wrists. Her arms fell and her hands came to rest on his shoulders. With their faces millimetres apart, her legs dropped from his waist and her feet landed safely on the floor. He cupped Eletha’s face with his left hand and she leaned into his palm, green eyes meeting blue ones. The Queen’s face was flushed and adrenaline continued to pump through her body. Thranduil kissed her forehead as her hands moved down to his chest and she closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin.

“Why did you stop? You said you wanted me.” She asked.

“Oh, I do. But I want to savour you. Take it slow and take you in, relish your glorious body.” He smiled, cupping her face again. Eletha blushed and looked up at him with emerald eyes, her lips plump and dark pink, verging on red. His hand moved from her face, down her right arm before clasping her hand. He planted a sweet soft kiss on her palm and smiled at her.

“Come.” He whispered in a salacious voice. Eletha’s heart quickened its pace, speeding up as he led her to the grand bed, stopping at the end of the bed. The sea-green gown was barely clinging to her shoulders, very loose on her body. His hands reached for the gown and he pulled it down her shoulders very slowly. As the silk fabric was pulled down, her bare skin was revealed. Thranduil took his time in taking her dress off, savouring and exploring her beautiful skin with his eyes. The fabric fell further down, revealing her breasts. Eletha kept her eyes on the King and she noticed that his eyes possessed a hunger that she had never seen before. His gaze devoured her breasts, eyeing their plumpness. Eletha’s cheeks glowed a rosy red, the blood rushing to the surface of her skin. Thranduil helped her as she freed her arms from the sleeves. Her arms were long, lean and pale, beautiful skin covered her strong bones. The dress fell down to her waist and the King went down to his knees, his hands gripping the fabric of her garment. He pulled the gown down off her waist, finally pooling at her feet. Eletha was only clothed in skin-tight, brown leather leggings and knee-high boots. Thranduil admired the way the leather fabric stretched over her legs, showing how lean and lithe she was. He looked up at her and saw that her face was flushed. _Already? My, she’s insatiable. No surprise really. I am too._ He thought to himself. His eyes went to her bare stomach. He inclined his head closer and kissed her skin. Not knowing how to react, Eletha let out a small gasp and raked her hands through Thranduil’s hair. He kissed, sucked and licked her stomach, his tongue flicking over her belly button. His teeth skimmed along her skin, making the blood emerge, red beneath her skin. He broke his lips away and tucked his long fingers into the waistband of her leggings. Without looking at her, he tugged the leggings down, exposing her beautiful, long, pale legs. He loosened the laces on her boots and Eletha slipped out of them easily. Thranduil pulled the leggings down to her ankles and she stepped out of them too. She was naked, vulnerable and he could do anything to her, anything he wanted. The King ran his hands up her legs, feeling the silky smooth skin. Eletha felt so elated at his touch, his fingers stroked her legs, running over her knees, moving up to her thighs. She felt the tip of his nose brush her right thigh and he inhaled her sugar-sweet scent. He didn’t want anybody else to smell her naked aroma. He didn’t want anybody to touch her unless that somebody was him. The tip of his nose glided over her skin, further up her thigh. Just below her hip bone, he ran his lips across the side of her thigh, peppering the skin with quick, tender kisses. Eletha’s fingers held onto his locks, pulling at them.

“New rule, _melamin_. No touching.” She heard him mutter. _No touching? How is that possible?_ She thought. Thranduil was born with a body that was meant to be touched. Not being able to touch him would be difficult for her. She wanted to touch him so badly but she complied with his rule and let go of his silken locks.

“Raise your arms above your head and hold your hands together.” He ordered. Eletha did what she was told. Frankly, Thranduil being so controlling and dominant turned her on a great deal. His lips moved around her thigh. Thick, hot, dripping desire grumbled in her stomach and the apex of her thighs was becoming wetter by the second. Eletha closed her eyes. She concluded that it would easier not to touch him if she could not see him. She titled her head back as he kissed her inner thigh, so close to her apex. Instead of kissing her vaginal area, he moved his lips above, back to her stomach. She knew that he was deliberately teasing her, making her even wetter.

“Oh, please, please, Thranduil…” She whimpered.

“Be patient, my Queen.” He said, his mouth against her stomach. Eletha gasped as he smothered her stomach with frenzied kisses. Her heart was pounding; _ga-lump_ , _ga-lump_ , _ga-lump_. He opened his mouth and his tongue regaled her skin, causing Eletha to roll her head back. Thranduil ran the tip of his tongue down her navel before finally reaching the Queen’s sensitive, wet spot. He planted kisses over her sex, his tongue circling her clitoris. It took all of Eletha’s strength to not touch him. She let out a whined moan, gasping as he pleasured her with his tongue. She alternated between biting her lip and clamping her mouth shut. She squeezed her eyes shut as his tongue worked wonders on her sex. Blood pulsated beneath her skin, adrenaline mixed with longing flowing through her body. Her arms began to ache but she kept them above her head, her fingers knotted together. Thranduil leaned back, releasing his lips from her dripping wet sex.

“Open your eyes, Eletha.”

She let her eyelids flutter open and she looked down; her gaze fell upon the King kneeling before her. His lips were shiny and wet from her arousal. His hands held her lower thighs, his soft fingers gliding over her skin. Eletha’s hair was loose and fell down past her waist, the ends bushing the skin over the top of her bottom. All of her hair was hanging down her back, off the front of her body, giving Thranduil a delicious sight to look at. He kissed her thigh again and her sex, moving up her navel, her breasts, her chest, her neck, standing up to his full height, nipping her ear. His hands ran up and down the sides of her torso, her skin like velvet beneath his fingers. He took advantage of her mouth and Eletha kept her arms above her head. Her tongue joined his in a slow, erotic tango, fiery red. The King stepped back and pulled his tunic off, letting it fall to the floor. His strong, lean, muscular arms hung by his sides, so beautifully carved that Eletha found them impossible to be real. He stared at his wife; how stunning she was, how gloriously perfect she was. The soft curve of her slender body, the fullness of her thighs and the long legs, exquisitely sculpted. Her lean arms above her head, her soft, elegant fingers clasped together. The plumpness of her breasts. He could see that her nipples had elongated, aroused by the feeling of him touching her. Her sex, located between her thighs, so beautiful to kiss and touch. Her pale neck which he loved to pepper kisses on, so soft and silky. Her pale, oval-shaped, porcelain face, the skin glowing, flushing dark pink. Cheeks rosy and eyes glowing emerald green, standing out against her pale skin. Dark pink lips full and ready to be subjugated, so supple to kiss. The Queen looked at the King as he took her in, devouring her naked body.

“Turn around.” He said, his voice controlling and seductive. She turned around on the spot, keeping her arms above her head. Thranduil admired Eletha’s long brown hair, the colour of delectable chocolate, hanging down just past her waist. Her round, silky smooth bottom, aching to stroked and touched. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. Eletha’s heart jumped at his tender touch. He raised his hand and brushed the hair away from her neck, his index finger tracing along her skin. Thranduil kissed her neck, his left hand moved down to her waist while his right stroked the side of her torso. Eletha titled her head to the side, allowing her husband more access to her neck. As his mouth explored her delicate neck, her blood pulsated under her skin, consuming her body, setting her heart on fire. He kissed her jaw and made her turn around to face him, his hands still on her waist.

“Lower your arms.” His voice was angelic and carnal. Eletha lowered her arms and felt the relief course through her limbs. Her arms ached and she rolled her shoulders back, trying to get the circulation going.

“Care to undress me, my Queen?” He smirked, his right eyebrow arched. Eletha gave him a full-lipped smile and put her hands on his shoulders; she held onto the tunic and pushed it off his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor, exposing his long, muscular arms. Her hands just touched his arms when he grabbed her wrists and pried her hands away from his body.

“What did I say? No touching.” He growled. Eletha’s eyed saddened and her lips pouted, giving him a wounded expression.

“Do not look at me like it. I do not want to see you sad. Please continue.”

She kept her eyes to his as she reached for the knot on his leggings. Her fingers undid the large knot and the leggings hung loose on his hips. Just as she was about to tuck her hands into the waistband, he gently slapped them away.

“I think that is enough, don’t you? Go stand next to the bed.” Thranduil ordered. Eletha walked over to the bed, the grand mattress covered in gold sheets on her left. She watched as her husband pulled off his leggings, showing his glorious bottom and strong, burly legs. He still had his back to her, his long, blonde hair pouring down the pale skin of his back, running over his shoulder blades and spine. _Oh, my! This person is mine! All mine!_ Eletha smiled to herself, sucking her bottom lip gently. Thranduil turned around and Eletha’s attention went straight to his member. Thranduil smiled at his wife’s expression, her mouth parted open slightly as her eyes gazed at his large arousal. He made his way over to her, marvelling her wonderful naked body. He cupped her face as her eyes locked to his, green and blue burning into each other.

“You are beautiful, _melamin_. Ready for some pleasure?” He asked. Eletha nodded in response, her heart going crazy. He kissed her passionately and let go far too quickly for Eletha’s liking.

“Remember the rule. No touching me. Do you understand?”

Again, Eletha nodded, a smile gracing her lips.

“Good.” He grinned and pushed her down on the bed. Her back fell upon the soft, gold sheets and she looked at the King.

“Lie straight. Put your head on the pillow. Stretch your legs out. That’s it. Now, put your arms above your head and hold your hands together, like you did before.”

She obeyed his simple instructions. She lay there, completely naked and vulnerable, his for the taking. Eletha gazed at his muscular body, so perfect as if it was erected by angels. Thranduil climbed onto the bed gently, positioning himself over Eletha, his legs on either side of hers. He stared down at her, her impeccable face red, flushed and ready. He ran his hand up her arm, keeping his other arm bent next to Eletha’s head.

“You are so beautiful, Eletha. You never see how stunning you are.” He whispered, his eyes on her face, his hand continuing to stroke her arm. She began to squirm beneath him, shuffling her body around.

“Eager already? Stop. Do not touch me. Stay still.”

Keeping his fingers on her arm, he leaned down and kissed the right side of her neck, his tongue scraping along her jugular. He moved his mouth under her chin, moving across to the left side. He speckled kisses all over her smooth supple skin, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his lips. Eletha’s heart and blood pulsated at his intimate touch. His left hand was still on her arm, deftly running his fingers across her inner elbow.

“Please…” She begged.

“You really are impatient, _melamin_.” He murmured against her neck. Eletha shut her eyes and craned her head back, exposing more of her neck. His lips skimmed along her pale skin, moving to her cheek, soft as a feather. He kissed the corner of her closed eye before tracing along her skin, back the way his lips came. He licked the collarbone and kissed the middle of her neck, making it so difficult for Eletha not to moan. Thranduil kissed her chest; he let go of her arm and cupped her breast, fondling its roundness. Her body rose and fell with every breath, the tip of his nose running between her breasts. She leaned her head back further, her heart pounding as his lips and nose ran along her stomach. He planted a kiss just above her sex and Eletha arched her back, flexing her hips towards him. Thranduil pulled back, his knees on either side of her legs, him sitting upright. He grabbed her hips with his strong hands and pushed them down.

“Naughty girl.” He whispered. Eletha quietly panted, her body filled with glorious arousal. Craving, longing, yearning, stimulated, wanting it, wanting it now…Her fingers tangled together above her head, her palms clammy. His fingers moved from her hips and palmed her sex. Eletha couldn’t handle it and let out a pleasured moan.

“The wait will be worth it, Eletha. I promise you.” He said. She pressed her lips together and her heart continued to rush, pumping and pounding. The King looked down at his flushed Queen. She was perfection and all his. He could have her any way he wanted, anything that he deemed fit. He plunged a finger inside her and she managed to contain her moan, craning her head, arching her back. Keeping his left hand on her hip, he put another finger from his right hand inside her, feeling around, teasing her. She bucked her hips up to meet him, wanting more. He released his fingers from her and lay back over her. Eletha could feel his arousal pressing into her inner thigh. She was so close, she couldn’t last much longer. Moving the hand from her breast up to her neck, his left arm still bent next to Eletha’s head, he finally thrust himself inside her. Eletha whimpered very subtly, so quietly that Thranduil did not hear her. The King leaned his head down and kissed her, his lips moulding with hers. Eletha was begging to touch him; she wanted to feel him so badly. The Queen exploded with extreme pleasure as the King climaxed within her. Her blood was now a raging fire and nothing could douse it. Thranduil kept his lips to her as he thrusted and thrusted and thrusted. He heard her whimper in his mouth but he paid no attention. He felt her orgasm and relished it. He pulled himself out of her, releasing her mouth. Thranduil leaned down and pressed his lips to her chest, then her breasts, moving down her stomach; her back curving off the bed in anticipation. Eletha could not take it any longer and unlocked her fingers. She reached out her hands and her fingers found their way into his platinum-blonde locks. He looked up at her, moving his mouth away from her skin. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He stared down at her intently with lustful eyes.

“Do not move.” He ordered darkly.

“I am sorry. It is so hard for me not to touch you.” Eletha said.

“I understand but that is part of the pleasure. Do you like me dominating you?” He asked. Eletha nodded.

“Of course I do.”

“Good. Well then, let’s continue.” Thranduil smiled and entered her. Eletha let out a moan and her back arched off the mattress. He kissed the skin in-between her breasts and moved down to her stomach, the tip of his nose running along her skin. Eletha was loving every second. She wanted to explode, explode with absolute desire and satisfaction. She kept her arms above her head and she could feel his manhood inside her. It drove her crazy. Her heart thumped like mad. She was afraid that her heart would give out. The King exited out of her but he did not stop pleasuring her. His fingers roamed over her waist as he kissed her sensitive wet spot.

“My, you taste so good.” He murmured. Eletha bit her lip and before she knew it, she exploded down there for the second time. Thranduil broke his mouth away from her sex and looked at Eletha.

“There we go. That is the reaction I was waiting for.” He said with a grin. His lips came down on hers roughly as his manhood went inside her once again. Eletha whimpered into his mouth and bucked her hips up to meet him. Thranduil smiled against her lips as he kissed her, releasing his seed into her. Eletha was lost in a world that she called ecstasy. It was full of pleasure and sex. Blood rushed around her body, setting her cells alight in burning flame. She badly wanted to touch him. She wanted to run her fingers through his impossibly soft hair. She wanted to scrap her fingernails on his pale skin. She wanted to pleasure him. Eletha wanted to return the favour. With one last thrust, Thranduil released himself from her sex and broke his lips away from hers. He panted and his pupils were dilated from lust and pleasure. Eletha let out a pant herself and swallowed deeply.

“Wow.” It was the only word that she could say. Her sex was still tingling and her heart had begun to slow down. Thranduil smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

“Well done, _melamin_.” He whispered.

“Can I touch you now?” She asked.

“Yes, you may.” He answered. Eletha threw her arms around his neck and captured his mouth with hers. Her tongue delved deep inside his mouth, meeting his in an erotic dance. Her fingers knotted themselves in his hair as she kept his lips to hers. Thranduil growled and pulled his mouth away from hers.

“Still eager?” He smiled. Eletha grinned as he rolled off her. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath.

“Hot, my love?” Eletha asked, propping herself up on one elbow. He looked at her, his face beautifully carved and shaped.

“Yes. Aren’t you?”

“Yes but in a good way. By God, you drive me crazy, Thranduil.” She smiled, running her fingers along the planes of his chest.

“You do the same to me, Eletha.”

“When can I dominate you?” Eletha inquired. Thranduil looked at her in shock.

“You are asking me that now?” He laughed. She nodded and ran her index finger along his perfect jawline. He placed his hand over hers and stared deep into her emerald eyes.

“At a later time, you can dominate me. But let us wait.” He said.

“The wait will be worth it, Thranduil. I promise you.” She grinned widely. Thranduil chuckled when she repeated his words.

“I’m sure it will, _melamin_. But for now, let’s sleep.” The King whispered, wrapping his arm around Eletha’s waist. She kissed him quickly before falling asleep in his arms.

 

**

 

On Monday morning, Lady Melda woke up half-an-hour before dawn and got ready for her training lesson with the Captain. Her friend and handmaiden, Daelys, dressed her in a dark purple tunic that hung just above her knees with black leggings and knee-high leather boots. Daelys pulled Melda’s hair back in braids, leaving strands to fall about her ears. The golden-haired elleth grabbed her cloth-covered sword from under her bed and left her chambers.

Tyaeron waited for her in the training grounds. There was no-one training yet as it was still early. The sun was on the horizon and the sky was a pastel orange and blue, bathing the training grounds in a beautiful light. Tyaeron paced from side-to-side, his hands clasped behind his back. Melda walked into the training grounds and her eyes fell on Tyaeron. He was garbed in his forest green Guard uniform with matching leggings and boots. The top half of his hair was neatly pulled back in a single braid, letting the rest of his dark locks to cascade over his shoulders.

“Captain Tyaeron.” She called. Tyaeron looked to where the voice had come from and he saw her. She looked both beautiful and powerful, dressed in a comfortable tunic and leggings. Her hair shone like gold in the dawn’s light and her violet eyes sparkled like pale amethysts.

“Good morning, Lady Melda.” He said, bowing his head. Melda smiled and walked over to him, her cloth-covered sword in her right hand. Tyaeron told her to take the cloth off the sword and she did so.

“So, Captain, how should we start?” Melda asked.

Three hours into training, Tyaeron was already astounded Melda's natural skill and talent. She could easily hold her sword impeccably and had already perfected various attack and defence positions.

“How about you fight me?’ Tyaeron asked, holding his sword tightly. Melda looked around at the training grounds. It was now full of soldiers of the Guard training. The Captain could see her reluctance but he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Show the lads how it is done.”

Melda looked at him and nodded, a small smile on her lips. Tyaeron made the first move and lunged at her. She blocked his sword with her own. She twisted around and sprang at him with her sword. He blocked her move, pressing his blade against hers toughly. Melda bared her teeth and pushed with force. Their swords made a scraping noise as they broke apart.

“Well done.” Tyaeron said.

“Can we go again?” Melda asked, biting her lip.

“Of course.”

Melda smiled and attacked the Captain, her sword clashing with his. She kicked the Captain across the shins and he fell to the ground. She put the tip of her sword against his throat and he looked up at her in shock. Melda smiled and looked around the training grounds. Her smile fell when she saw that everyone was looking at her with shocked expressions of their faces. Melda gulped and lowered her sword form the Captain’s throat. Tyaeron stood up and eyed the soldiers.

“Get back to work, everyone!” He ordered. The soldiers immediately began to train again, ignoring Melda and Tyaeron. The Captain looked at Melda who looked embarrassed.

“Do not be embarrassed, my Lady. You knocked me down on your _first_ day. That is amazing. Well done.”

Melda smiled at Tyaeron’s kind words and the Captain smiled when he saw the small blush creep along her cheeks.

“Shall we continue?” Tyaeron suggested.

“Yes,” Melda answered.

 

The Queen went to her chambers after breakfast, getting Salsiel and Tanina to dress her in her old Guard clothes. Taking her bow and arrows and her sword, she made her way to the training grounds. They were packed full of Guard soldiers, training and fighting each other. Eletha scanned the area and was shocked to see the Captain drilling with Melda. Eletha knew that Melda could forge swords but she never knew that she could _use_ them. She watched as Melda blocked every attack that the Captain did. She was amazing. One of the soldiers saw Eletha and lowered his sword.

“The Queen! The Queen is here! Your Grace.” The soldier said, bowing his head. The soldiers stopped training and bowed to their Queen. She made her way across the grounds, heading straight for Melda and Tyaeron. The Captain looked strong and powerful as usual and Melda looked completely shocked and mortified. Her face went red, making her eyes appear even more violet. She reached them and smiled.

“Good morning, Captain Tyaeron. Good morning, Melda.”

“Your Grace.” Tyaeron bowed his head.

“My Queen.” Melda whispered, her head bowing deeply. The soldiers were staring at the Queen and Tyaeron ordered them to resume training. The familiar clang of sword upon sword rung through the grounds. Melda couldn’t look Eletha in the eye. She was too embarrassed.

“I see you are training Lady Melda, Captain.” Eletha said.

“Yes, Your Grace. And she is already proven to very skilful with a sword.”

“I know. I saw when I arrived. If you do not mind, Captain, can I have a minute with Melda?”

“Of course, Your Grace.” Tyaeron said with a bow of his head and he moved off to help the other soldiers.

Eletha looked at Melda who was still staring at the ground.

“Melda, look at me.”

The golden-haired elleth slowly raised her eyes to the Queen. Eletha’s expression was soft and gentle, her green eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I am sorry.” Melda whispered.

“Sorry for what?” Eletha narrowed her eyes.

“For not telling you that I could fight.”

“You did not have to tell me. That’s your personal choice and I understand if you did not want to tell me of your talents.” Eletha said.

“But-” Melda began but Eletha cut her off by placing her hand on Melda’s shoulder.

“From less than a minute of watching you, I am impressed by your skill. I love it when I see ellith fighting alongside the ellyn. It shows that we are not weak. It shows that we are strong. Being talented in sword-fighting is nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, it is quite the opposite. You should be proud of yourself. I am proud of you.”

“But you are the Queen.”

“It means nothing in this establishment. I may be the Queen but I am still your friend. Do not be embarrassed because I saw you fight with the Captain. Melda, _mellon-nin_ , I think of you as a sister and I love you.”

Melda placed her hand Eletha’s shoulder in return and smiled.

“I love you too. You are like a sister to me as well.”

“Good. That is settled then. Now, shall we train?” Eletha asked.

“You mean us? Train together?”

“Yes. You and me. Best friends and capable female warriors.” The Queen smiled.

“It would be an honour to train with you, my Queen.” Melda smiled back. Eletha’s hand fell from Melda’s shoulder and she turned around to call out to the Captain. With Tyaeron’s strong direction and guidance, they trained until noon, happy with their progress.

 

**

 

_Lord Elrond,_

_I hope you faring well, old friend. I am writing to confirm my visit to Imladris. I trust you will welcome me and my fellow Guard back to your home. I hope that you welcome my new Queen as much as you welcome me. She has wanted to visit Imladris for some time so she is very excited._

_I believe we agreed that me, the Queen and my Guard will stay in Imladris for two weeks. Please say hello to your daughter and sons for me as well as Lindir. You can expect us in a fortnight._

_Looking forward to see my friend again,_

_Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great_

***

 

_Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel,_

_I trust that you both are well. I am writing to tell you that me and my Guard are looking forward to visiting Lothlórien. My Queen is also excited to visit and see Lothlórien. I hope that you will give her a warm welcome. It will definitely ease her of nervousness._

_You can expect us in a little over a month’s time as we are staying in Imladris before we visit Lothlórien. Until then, may you thrive in your wonderful realm._

_Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great_

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin - my friend
  * lissenen pen - sweet one
  * Saesa omentien lle - Pleasure meeting you
  * melamin - my love
  * Amin mela lle - I love you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank my best mate Drweirdhasthecure and my other best friend who have helped me with this fanfic. I feel incredibly grateful and lucky to have two wonderful friends who give me ideas and who advise me on this fanfic constantly. Not all the lines and ideas are my own and I have to thank my friends who have assisted me. They have made this story even better than I could have ever imagined :D What did you guys think of the smut? Too much? A little over 4,000 words of pure smut, by God! It took me hours to get it right but I tried my best with it :) Should I do a scene with Eletha dominating Thranduil in the future? Please give me feedback, any criticism is helpful :) This chapter was inspired by ‘Haunted’ by Beyoncé and ‘Salted Wound’ by Sia and I am pleased to say that I have planned out all the content for the rest of this story :) I just need to write the chapters :P See you all next Friday for more!


	14. Travel: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Eletha take a trip to Imladris and the Queen meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I’m posting this chapter a day early because I felt like it :D How’s that for an early update reason? OK, I had to split this chapter in two because it is a huge one. And I mean HUGE! Part 1 is extremely long, just a head-ups, but Part 2 is a little shorter. The cities of Rivendell and Lothlórien appear in this two-part chapter! Therefore, some characters from The LotR and The Hobbit appear! :) This two-parter was great to write, it was so much fun! I love writing interactions between all the Elves :) Rivendell is up first and 10,500+ words (20 pages on Word, I apologise in advance!) for Part 1. 
> 
> WARNING: There is one sex scene in this chapter that contains oral so I hope you guys enjoy it :D

Eletha awoke to another day as Queen of Greenwood. Salsiel was already rummaging around in her wardrobe and Tanina was planning out accessories on the desk in front of the oval mirror.

“Good morning, _melloneamin_.” Eletha said groggily, sitting upright in bed. Tanina turned around and smiled.

“Good morning, my Queen.” She said.

“Good morning, my Queen.” Salsiel copied Tanina.

“What time is it?” Eletha asked, shoving the sheets off her legs.

“An hour after dawn, my Queen. It is a big day today.” Tanina replied. Eletha then remembered. She was about to travel to the havens of Lothlórien and Imladris. She was going to meet Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. In a way, she was extremely excited but on the other hand, she was nervous. It was her first time venturing outside of Greenwood. She had never known the outside world. But the King and the Guard would be with her. She knew that she would be safe.

Eletha pushed herself off the bed and allowed Tanina and Salsiel to turn her into the Queen that she was. An hour later, Eletha looked at her reflection and couldn’t help but gasp.

Her body was clothed in a forest green gown made from the smoothest silk. The sleeves were pointed and long, the ends hung to her knees. The V-neckline showed off her pale chest and the elk necklace hung around her neck. On her feet were sturdy knee-high brown boots made from the toughest leather. The hem of the dress went down to her feet, almost covering the toes of her boots. The gown had gold vine embroidery on the ends of the pointed sleeves and on the neckline. Cross-stitch in the form of two golden elks embellished the shoulders of the dress, indicating the realm that she belonged to. A matching green cloak with a golden clasp at her throat hung over her shoulders and fell down behind her, past her heels and finished about twenty centimetres behind her. A large golden elk emblem was stitched on the back of the cloak, showing that she was part of the King’s house. The top half of her hair was pulled back in braids and twisted into a neat and intricate bun, letting loose strands fall around her face, showing off her pointy ears. The rest of her hair cascaded down her back over her cloak in shining brown locks, ending a little past her waist. Her lips were coated in a clear gloss and mascara and eyeliner brought out her emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale with pink serenading her cheeks, glowing like a pearl. The golden and green leaf branch crown sat on her head. She was beautiful. She was complete.

“Wow! Tanina, Salsiel, you two are geniuses!” Eletha laughed. She turned around and hugged the two handmaidens individually.

“It is our pleasure, my Queen.” Salsiel smiled. A knock at the door interrupted the three ellith.

“Come in.” Eletha said. The door opened and Tyaeron appeared.

“Good morning, Your Grace.”

“Captain.” Eletha bowed her head.

“The King is waiting. May I escort you to the gate?” He asked.

“Of course. Goodbye, Tanina, Salsiel. I will miss you both.”

“We will miss you too, my Queen.” Tanina said. Eletha hugged them again and waved as she left with Tyaeron. There was no time for breakfast so they would eat within the first few hours of travelling. Eletha took one last look around the palace, drinking in its beauty. She wouldn’t see it for seven weeks and she would sorely miss it. It was her home.

They reached the gate and the Guard were there, already mounted on horses. There were 200 elves in the Guard and 80 of them would be going along for the travel. The other 120 would remain behind and protect the palace. The King was already mounted on Etular, his hair straight and glowing silver-gold in the sunlight. He was clothed in dark silver robes with a black tunic and leggings. The orange brooch sat at his collar and a filigreed silver circlet adorned his head. He smiled when he saw Eletha. She looked beautiful as always, a true Queen.

Melda and Valpantiel were at the gate to see off their friend and Queen. Even though Melda had begged to come, Eletha had ordered her to remain in the palace. Her talents could be used to protect the palace while Eletha and the King were gone. Melda crashed into Eletha and hugged her tightly, as if she would never see her again.

“I will miss you beyond belief, Eletha.” Melda cried.

“I know. I will miss you too, Melda.” She said, rubbing her back soothingly. Melda broke away and wiped tears away with the back of her hand.

“Do not cry, _mellon-nin_. It is only seven weeks.” Eletha put her hand on Melda’s shoulder.

“I know but it is still a long time. I will miss our talks, our banters, everything.”

“As will I. I feel that I will laugh less when I leave. You make me laugh all the time, Melda. There really are no limits to your wit.”

Melda smiled and put her lips to Eletha’s ear.

“Are you going to have sex with the King during your trip?” She whispered. Eletha poked Melda in the chest which caused Melda to smile widely.

“That is none of your business, Melda. However, I will miss this part about you. Your…salacious comments, even though rude, make me laugh.” Eletha chuckled. Melda smiled and hugged her friend one last time. Eletha turned to Valpantiel and hugged her as well.

“I will miss you too, Vally.”

“And I you, Eletha. Have a safe trip.” Valpantiel smiled as she let go of Eletha.

“I will. You two take care of each other. Look after the palace. And please be careful.” Eletha said to the two sisters.

“We will, Eletha. We promise. And try and see our mother if you can.” Valpantiel said.

“I will certainly try. I am sure that she and I will have a long chat. _Namaarie_ , _melloneamin_.”

“ _Namaarie_ , Eletha. Our Queen.” Melda and Valpantiel said in unison. Eletha smiled and turned around, mounting Syviis. A stable-hand fixed Eletha’s cloak, letting it drape over to the horse’s back. With her feet in the stirrups, she trotted up next to the King.

“ _'Quel amrun_ , Your Grace.” She said.

“ _’Quel amrun_ , my Queen. How are you? Ready to see the world?” Thranduil grinned.

“Yes, I am ready.” Eletha smiled back. Thranduil held out his left arm to her, his palm open. She reached out her right arm and placed her hand in his. His fingers gripped hers tightly, his eyes a beautiful piercing blue.

“ _Amin mela lle_.” He whispered.

“As I love you. Now and forever.” She whispered. Thranduil have her hand a squeeze before letting go.

“Well then, let us go.” The King said and with that, he ordered the Guard to flank them. Not a minute later, they were riding off into Greenwood Forest and Eletha could not help but feel excited to see more of Middle-Earth.

 

**

 

They rode for five hours straight, snacking on fruit, before stopping for a lunch break. By this point, they were on the outskirts of Greenwood Forest. It would be another four days until they would reach Rivendell. After Eletha had eaten, she fed Syviis, giving the horse a couple of apples to up her strength. The Queen kissed the horse’s head as she ran her fingers through its coarse mane.

“Good girl.” Eletha whispered. The horse snorted in response which made the Queen smile. Suddenly, the horse’s ears pricked up and Eletha narrowed her eyes.

“What is it, Syviis?”

A pair of strong arms circled the Queen’s waist and Eletha let out a gasp. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“You scared me. Is this going to become a habit of yours? Sneaking up on me?” Eletha asked.

“I only do it to make you gasp. That sound coming out of your mouth is wonderfully beautiful and arousing.” The King smirked. Eletha nudged her elbow into his ribs softly. She twisted out of his arms and turned her head over her shoulder. She only had a brief second to look at her husband before his lips were on hers. Blood boiled beneath her skin, making her heart pound. Eletha pulled back and bit her lip, staring up into his eyes. She looked around and saw that some of the Guard were looking at the two of them.

“Do not kiss me like that here. The soldiers are watching.” Eletha said.

“I am the King. I can kiss you however I want, wherever I want. If the soldiers are watching, what does it matter? It shows them that you belong to me.” Thranduil replied, returning his arms around her waist.

“Thranduil, the soldiers think of you as a warrior, not a kisser. You can kiss me however you want in private. I am afraid that I will get carried away if you kiss me so passionately in public.”

“For this one time, I will obey you. But I want you in my tent tonight when we make camp.” Thranduil ordered.

“We are not going to make love on the road.” Eletha ordered.

“Why not?”

“I would have to keep quiet. Do you not know how difficult that would be for me? Your soldiers would not appreciate me moaning and screaming out your name when they are either guarding the camp or trying to sleep.” The Queen said.

“Fine. But in Imladris, you will make it up to me.” Thranduil spoke harshly with a salacious tone.

“Of course, my King. I promise.” Eletha smiled, a lustful glint in her eye.

The King ordered that they had to move on. Eletha mounted Syviis and was immediately flanked by the Guard soldiers. Thranduil rode at the front of the group, keeping Etular in a trot. The Queen rode two horses behind her husband with Tyaeron on her right.

“Have you been to Imladris, Tyaeron?” Eletha asked.

“Yes, Your Grace. But only once and it was very brief. There was a small war council around 150 years ago and His Grace was summoned to it. He asked me to come with him.” The Captain answered.

“What was it like? Imladris, I mean.”

“It was beautiful, Your Grace. It is more open than the Greenwood Palace. There is more light and less stairs. That is a plus. My legs did not ache as much when I was there.” Tyaeron grinned while Eletha let out a small chuckle.

“And Lord Elrond?”

“He was a very hospitable person. But he was all serious when I went because of the war council. It will be nice to see him more relaxed. And his daughter was also quite nice.”

“Lord Elrond has a daughter?” Eletha gasped.

“Yes, he does. He also has two sons but I did not see them. I only saw a fleeting glimpse of Lord Elrond’s daughter but I could see that she was beautiful. Dark hair and pale skin. I have no doubt that you will meet her.”

“That will be nice. Seeing as I am surrounded by males, it will be nice to spend time with another female. No offence to you though, Captain.”

“None taken, Your Grace.”

That night, the King sat in his small tent, holding a goblet of wine. The small candles bathed his skin and hair in a soft white glow.

“Maeklin, find the Queen for me.”

The steward bowed and went off to find the Queen. The King gulped down his wine, not a drop spilling down his chin. His mind wandered to the night when he had dominated his wife. He thought of her naked body, how glorious and wonderful it was. He remembered the wetness between her thighs, making his member grow. He remembered how good she had tasted, how she had moaned his name, wanting more. Thranduil placed his hand over his groin, feeling his arousal. He crossed his left leg over his right. _No. She said no. Not tonight._ He wanted her so badly but he didn’t want to touch her without her consent. Being the understanding husband that he was, he would wait. _Surely the wait will be worth it._

At the moment, Maeklin appeared in the tent with Eletha by his side.

“You wanted to see me, Your Grace?” The Queen said.

“Yes. Maeklin, leave us.”

The steward bowed and exited the tent. Eletha looked at her husband who was sitting in a large chair with elaborate vine cut-outs at the back. Thranduil uncrossed his legs and looked at his wife. His gaze was soft and his hair was perfectly shiny and silky.

“Come here, _melamin_.” He said, patting his lap. The Queen was glad that she didn’t bring her weapons as there was be no reason to. With so many guards around her, she would be safe. Eletha walked over to the King and sat on his lap. She could easily feel his erection against her bottom. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and took both of her hands in his left hand.

“Why are you aroused? I haven’t even touched you.” Eletha said. Thranduil creased his dark eyebrows.

“How do you tha-”

“I can feel your arousal on my bottom. It is a little difficult not to feel it.” Eletha smiled. Thranduil placed his wife’s right hand against his cheek, keeping it there with his left hand.

“I am aroused every time I look at you.”

“My, that’s a comforting thought!”

“It is true. And I want you so badly right now.” The King said. Eletha sighed, her palm still pressed against his soft cheek.

“Just a few more days. I promise you that I will make love to you on the first night when we are in Imladris.”

Thranduil lowered his eyes and Eletha leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

“Be patient, _melamin_.” She whispered. She pulled back and kissed his lips softly. He growled and cupped her cheek with his free hand. Eletha broke the kiss and got off his lap.

“I am tired. May we retire?” She asked. Thranduil nodded and closed all the flaps to the tent. The King and Queen took off their clothes, leaving them in their undergarments. A soft large blanket covered the floor, a deep red colour. Eletha snuggled up next to her husband as he pulled another blanket over the two of them. He kissed her forehead and the royals drifted off to sleep.

 

**

 

It took another three days to reach Rivendell. On the way there, Eletha admired the beautiful scenery. Tall ridged mountains and everlasting forests, a picturesque landscape. It was so _open_. The sun was out every day, shining bright in the sky and every night, she slept with the King. Thranduil waited as each day passed, wanting to reach Rivendell so that he could finally make love to his wife. Finally, the day arrived.

It was late afternoon when they reached their destination. The large travelling company came around the corner and there it was. A haven located below the mountain ridges. Rushing waterfalls and bright greenery bathed in golden sunlight. Houses and open chambers looked picturesque, linked together by arching walkways and bridges and birds chirped loudly. Eletha understood why Melda had said that it was exquisite. It really was. Absolutely beautiful. A small oasis that looked like it was sculptured by angels.

“The village of Imladris. Although, it is more commonly known as-” Thranduil stated but Eletha cut him off.

“Rivendell.” She said. Thranduil looked at his wife. Her eyes were glowing and her gaze was fixed upon the golden village.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” The King said, following his wife’s gaze. Eletha turned to look at her husband, her eyes wide.

“Beautiful does not even begin to describe how wonderful this place is. I mean, look at it! Such a thing can only have been created by the Gods!” Eletha cried, a large smile on her face.

“That is where you are wrong, _melamin_. Lord Elrond built Rivendell. Not the Gods. Although, I see your point. It really is extraordinary. Wait, why don’t you say such wonderful things about our realm?” Thranduil smirked.

“Oh, Thranduil, the Woodland Realm is beautiful too. But I live there. It is my home so I know everything about it. Imlardis, however, is new to me. The Woodland Realm is just as stunning but Imlardis is different. That is all.”

“Well spoken, my Queen. Now, let us go and meet our host.” The King declared, gripping Etluar’s reins.

They rode down the path and Eletha continued to be marvelled by Rivendell’s beauty. As they rode into the main square, a dark-haired ellon came down the stairs.

“ _Mae g’ovannen_ , King Thranduil.” The ellon placed his hand over his chest as he spoke.

“Lindir. How good it is to see you.” Thranduil said, dismounting his horse and copying Lindir’s action. Eletha dismounted too, letting the Guard keep hold of Syviis. The dark-haired ellon looked at Eletha with kind eyes. He was dressed in fine clothing, a dark purple tunic and a dark crimson cloak over the top. His skin was pale and a simple silver circlet ornamented his head.

“Eletha, this is Lindir, one of Lord Elrond’s most trusted subjects. Lindir, please allow me to introduce Eletha, my beloved, Queen of Greenwood.” Thranduil said, holding out his arm to Eletha. She stepped forward as the King wrapped his arm around her waist. Lindir took Eletha’s hand in his and pressed his lips to her skin.

“Queen Eletha, it is an honour to meet you.” Lindir said softly.

“And I you, Lindir.” Eletha smiled.

“Lindir, where is Lord Elrond?” Thranduil asked.

“I am right here.” A warm voice said. Lindir, Eletha and the King looked at where the voice had come from. Lord Elrond came around a column, dressed in golden robes and a plain gold circlet. His dark hair was long and straight, a single braid at the back and dark blue eyes looked at the three elves.

“King Thranduil, it is a pleasure to see you.”

“ _Nae saian luume'_ , _heruamin_.” Thranduil said. The lord of Rivendell walked over and stopped next to Lindir.

“Indeed.” Lord Elrond said. His eyes fell upon Eletha whose heart was thumping loudly. Lord Elrond looked at Thranduil before returning his gaze to Eletha.

“Queen Eletha, I presume?” He said.

“Yes. A beauty, isn’t she?” Thranduil smiled, his arm still around Eletha’s waist.

“A sight for sore eyes. Welcome to Rivendell, Queen Eletha.”

“Thank you. It is beautiful here, my lord.” Eletha smiled, her eyes wandering over the waterfalls and stunning scenery.

“It is a pleasure to have you here, my lord, my Lady. Lindir, please escort the Queen to her chambers. I would like a word with the King.”

Thranduil gripped his wife’s waist and kissed her temple sweetly.

“I will be back shortly, _melamin_.” He whispered and walked around the corner with Lord Elrond.

“My Lady, follow me.” Lindir said.

“What about the Guard?” She asked as they walked off.

“Lord Elrond has many people in his service. I assure you that the Guard of Greenwood will be looked after, my Lady.”

As Eletha walked with Lindir, she decided to make conversation with him.

“How long have you been in Lord Elrond’s service, Lindir?”

“Only fifty years, my Lady. But they have been a glorious fifty years.” Lindir smiled. Eletha already liked him. He was kind, gentle and soft-spoken.

“How long have you known King Thranduil, my Lady?”

“A little over thirteen years.”

“He must have fallen for you very quickly.” Lindir said.

“Yes, he did. And I did too. It is very hard not to be pulled in by his beauty.” Eletha smiled. Lindir looked at the Queen.

“You seem like a wonderful elleth, my Lady. I wish you all the happiness in the world with His Majesty.”

“Thank you, Lindir. That is very kind of you.” The Queen grinned. They stopped at a large golden door. Lindir pushed the door open and revealed beautiful living quarters.

“These are your chambers, my Lady. And the King’s chambers are right next to yours.” Lindir explained. Eletha nodded at the ellon as he bowed and left the way that they had walked. The Queen walked into the chambers and shut the door behind her. Her eyes gazed at the large bed with perfect beige and white sheets. A small desk with a mirror sat in the right-hand corner of the room and a separate restroom was on the left-hand side of the room. A small wardrobe was located on Eletha’s left, made of the finest wood. The windows were large and bore no glass. The white curtains were tucked away on the edges of the windows, blowing in the breeze. There was a small balcony that overlooked Rivendell. Eletha walked out onto the balcony and placed her hands on the stone railing. A large tree blooming pale pink flowers was on her right and a rushing waterfall was on her left. The breeze and soft sunlight graced her face and she closed her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath and reopened her eyes. Eletha already knew that she was going to like it here.

 

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil were talking about their last meeting. As they walked past fountains and stone stairs, their conversation turned into one about Eletha.

“She is Silvan?” Elrond asked. Thranduil had neglected to tell Elrond in his letters that Eletha was not Sindarin. He was starting to regret it now. However, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had knowledge of Eletha’s Silvan heritage. Thranduil didn’t know why he hadn’t told Elrond about it but he brushed it aside.

“Yes, she is. I know it seems strange but…” Thranduil trailed off.

“You love her. I know it from the way you talked about her in your letters. I could see it less than ten minutes ago when I first saw her. The way you look at her is obvious to everyone. And I am happy for you, Thranduil.”

“Thank you, my lord. I do love her. More than anything.”

“She is very beautiful. The way you described her in your letters have not done her justice. She is even more stunning that you said. She looks like she was born to be a Queen.” Lord Elrond said.

“She will have comfort in you saying that, Lord Elrond. Now, is our talk over? I would like to see my wife.” Thranduil spoke.

“Of course. And there is a private dinner being held tonight in your honour. The Queen and your Captain are invited. Your Guard will be served dinner in their chambers. I expect you and Queen Eletha in the hall on the east-side of the city in two hours.”

“We will be there. Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond.” Thranduil bowed his head and went off to find his wife.

 

**

 

Eletha’s belongings were delivered to her chambers and two Rivendell handmaidens, Belyl and Myla, tended to her possessions. Eletha talked to them, asking about their lives and what they enjoyed most about Rivendell. She found out that Myla was an elleth who loved fashion while Belyl preferred make-up and the beautification of the Elven body. Eletha found them both to be very sweet but she missed Tanina and Salsiel terribly.

As the two handmaidens were helping her bathe, the King knocked on the chamber door. Myla went to answer it and came rushing back ten seconds later.

“It is the King, my Lady. Should I send him away?”

“No, no! Fetch me my nightdress.” Eletha said, rising out of the bath. Belyl dried her off and Myla handed the nightdress to Eletha. She pulled it on and she ordered Myla to let the King in. As she entered her chambers, she saw that the King was sitting on the bed.

“I apologise. Did I interrupt your bath?”

“No, I was just about to finish anyway.” Eletha smiled. She walked over to him and he took her hands in his.

“I am here to deliver some news from Lord Elrond. There is to be a private dinner tonight and our host expects us to attend.” Thranduil told her. Eletha suddenly felt anxious. This was her first time out of her homeland and her first time out of Greenwood as Queen. Being surrounded by complete strangers made her legs weak. Thranduil saw the scared look on her face and gripped her hands tightly.

“Do not be nervous, _melamin_. No-one will harm you. Everyone will love you.” He reassured her. Eletha looked down at him with bright eyes.

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” The King whispered. Eletha smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Her lips met his in a soft kiss but it was only a quick one because Belyl and Myla were in the room. Thranduil and Eletha walked to the door hand-in-hand. Thranduil opened the door and turned around to look at his wife.

“He wants us ready in two hours. I will come and knock on your door then.” He said.

“OK.” She nodded. The King kissed her cheek and let go of her hand. He gave her a smile before disappearing into his own chambers. Eletha turned around, her back against the chamber door. Her eyes came to rest on Myla who was searching through Eletha’s wardrobe.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Lord Elrond had four dresses made for you before you came here. I am looking for them.” Myla answered. After a couple of minutes, Myla extracted four glorious gowns from Eletha’s wardrobe. She laid them on the bed and told Eletha that she could choose which one to wear. The Queen’s eyes roamed over the garments. Every single one of them were beautiful. Different to the Greenwood clothes but just as stunning. The first one was a deep blue and the silk material had a soft shine to it. The neckline was a V-shape and Eletha could see that it would show a large amount of cleavage. The second gown was a pale gold with a V-neckline and gold and silver beading adorned the neckline, waist and the ends of the pointed sleeves. The third was a dark magenta made from the smoothest velvet. The neckline was a circle that would fit around Eletha’s shoulders perfectly and three layers of pale magenta silk were underneath the velvet material. The fourth and final gown was a deep forest green made from soft cotton. It had a faint leaf pattern to it and the scoop neckline was generous. Each dress had matching shoes and accessories.

Eletha stood in front of the bed for at least ten minutes before she decided on the magenta-coloured gown. Belyl and Myla helped her into a corset with a silk underskirt attached to it. Eletha pulled the dress on carefully and her handmaidens adjusted the hem. The neckline was a large circle, baring the tops of her shoulders. Heeled, dark brown boots sat on her feet and the two handmaidens led Eletha to the dressing table. In the space of ninety minutes, they had pulled the top half of her hair back in loose twists, securing them with amethyst-adorned pins at the back of her head. Loose strands framed her face, exposing her pointy ears. The rest of her hair tumbled down her back in soft curls, reaching a little past her waist. The Queen’s eyes were framed with dark eyeliner and black mascara, making her eyes appear greener. Her face had been turned into a glowing Elf. Blush and foundation beautified her pale skin and a soft nude gloss coated her lips. Her neck was bare and the ends of the pointed sleeves fell to her ankles. Eletha could not believe that it was her. Just under fifteen years ago, she had been dressing in tattered clothes every day. She had left her hair loose the majority of the time. She had never worn make-up in her old life. Eletha smiled when Belyl placed the Queen’s crown on her head. This was who she was meant to be.

“My Lady, you look beautiful.” Myla said.

“I do and I have to thank you two for your wonderful work for transforming me into…this.” Eletha gestured to her body as she stood up.

“You two may leave. I will wait for the King.” She said. The handmaidens curtsied and left, leaving Eletha alone.

The Queen walked over to the large bed, the train of her dress grazing the stone floor. She tucked her dress underneath her as she sat down on the bed. She fiddled with her wedding ring, thinking of the day when he had placed it on her finger. Eletha would remember that day forever. She thought about the looming dinner. She was nervous, of course. _Thranduil said it was a private dinner. Maybe there will be less people._ She thought. She hoped that what she was thinking was true. It would definitely make her less anxious. It only seemed like five minutes when there was a knock at her door. Eletha opened it and her husband stood there, clothed in a green tunic and matching forest green robes. He looked every bit as handsome with his pale skin, stunning crystalline blue eyes, silver circlet and long pale blonde hair. Thranduil’s eyes roamed over Eletha’s body. The magenta dress hugged her curves and accentuated her beautiful shoulders and height. She looked like the perfect Queen.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He smiled.

“Thank you. And you look extremely handsome, as usual.” Eletha smiled back. The King held out his arm to her and she took it. Eletha’s hearted pounded with nervousness as they walked through Rivendell. Thranduil saw how anxious she looked and he felt her hand tighten on his arm.

“Do not be scared, my Queen. You are with me. Everything is going to be fine.” The King reassured her. Eletha glanced at him and nodded, taking deep breaths. The beauty of Imladris at night distracted Eletha from her nervous thoughts. Golden light flooded the chambers and the city glowed softly in the moonlight. The sound of waterfalls reminded Eletha of the palace back in Greenwood; the soft sound of cascading water relaxed her. The King and Queen reached the hall on the east-side of Rivendell. The large doors were already open and they walked in together.

Eletha was pleased to see that only four people were seated around a round table. Dishes of greenery, fruit and bread sat on the table along with cylindrical bottles of red wine. The four Elves stood up as the King and Queen walked into the small hall. Eletha recognised Lindir, Lord Elrond and Captain Tyaeron. The fourth Elf was a female. She had pale skin, sparkling blue eyes and dark wavy hair down to her waist. She was dressed in a crimson and black gown with pointed sleeves and a scoop neckline. Eletha remembered her conversation with Tyaeron on the ride to Rivendell. She put two-and-two together and guessed that the female Elf was Elrond’s daughter.

“King Thranduil, Queen Eletha, we are so glad that you could join us.” Lord Elrond bowed his head, his dark hair streaming over his shoulders. He was clothed in a high-necked beige tunic and red and gold robes fluttered about his tall figure. A simple gold circlet finished off his regal look. Lindir and Tyaeron were dressed in the same clothes that Eletha had last seen them in. They both bowed their heads while the female Elf curtsied sweetly. The King and Queen took their seats at the table as the other four Elves sat back down.

“My Lady Eletha, please allow me to introduce my daughter, Lady Arwen of Rivendell.” Lord Elrond gestured to the female elf sitting next to Eletha. Arwen’s full lips smiled softly at Eletha, her pale skin and dark hair making her eyes sparkle like blue sapphires.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Arwen.” Eletha said.

“And I you, Queen Eletha.” Her voice was soft and gentle which comforted Eletha greatly. The first few minutes of eating were silent; no-one said a word. Finally, Lord Elrond broke the silence.

“My lord, how is the trade going with Laketown?”

It had been five decades since Laketown and Greenwood worked together in trade. The wine served in the palace came from Laketown in barrels. When the barrels were empty, the Elves sent them back to the edge of the river where a bargeman would collect them. Wine for money and the trade was a success. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil talked as Lindir and Tyaeron conversed about combat, leaving Eletha to talk with Lady Arwen.

“Have you ever been to Greenwood, Lady Arwen?” Eletha asked.

“No, my Lady. But I would love to visit it one day. I assume that this is your first time in Rivendell.” Arwen replied.

“Yes. It is beautiful here. Your father is very hospitable.” Eletha said, chewing on lettuce.

“As is your husband. He is a wonderful ellon and I am happy to see that he has found love. He deserves it.”

Eletha smiled at Arwen’s kindness. All of Eletha’s fear had gone. The Lord of Rivendell and his daughter had already made her feel welcome and that’s all that she could have wished for.

Thranduil glanced over at his wife and smiled at how well she was getting on with Lady Arwen. The two ellith were smiling and conversing as if they had known each other for months.

“Your wife seems to be getting along with my daughter.” Lord Elrond said.

“Yes, it seems so.” The King murmured, his eyes on Eletha’s brilliant smile.

As the dinner continued, Eletha felt completely relaxed as she talked with Arwen. She was in mid-sentence when a pale hand moved over her thigh under the table. She did not look at him, afraid of what his facial expression was. She continued talking to Arwen but his fingers roaming over her leg distracted her. Thranduil could not wait for the night. He had made her promise. Thranduil tried to quench his hunger with food but his member continued to grow, excited and eager.

When the dinner finished, Thranduil’s hand left Eletha’s leg and she let out a sigh of relief under her breath. Lord Elrond thanked the King and Queen for attending. Eletha hugged Arwen, Tyaeron and Lindir and curtsied for Lord Elrond. Thranduil bid everyone goodnight before grabbing Eletha’s hand, almost dragging her out of the small hall. They practically jogged to the King’s chambers, Eletha trying to keep up with her husband’s long strides. Thranduil pushed the doors open, pulling his wife inside. Thranduil shut the doors behind him and Eletha only had a few seconds to look around his chambers before he pinned her body against the chamber doors with his hips. His lips crashed down on hers, his large hands holding her head in a gentle yet impatient grip.

“I have wanted you for days.” Thranduil growled.

“Then take me.” Eletha whispered against his lips. She felt his warm breath on her mouth before he kissed her again, this time gentler. He led her to the large bed without breaking his lips away from hers. He reached up and took the crown off her head. She did the same with his circlet and their mouths broke apart. The King and Queen placed their crowns on top of a small chest of drawers before their lips came together again. Eletha slowly pushed the green robes off her husband’s body, letting them pool to the ground. Thranduil’s long fingers undid the thick laces at the back of her gown, feeling the soft flesh of her back as he went. Eletha let go of his lips and exhaled hasty breaths as she unlaced his tunic. She pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, joining his robes. The King took his knee-high boots off and Eletha reached for his black leggings, tucking her fingers into the waistband. She pulled them down his legs, going down on her knees as she tugged them down. His erection sprang free and Eletha could not stop the large smile spreading across her lips. She pulled the leggings down to his ankles and Thranduil stepped out of them. Eletha stood up and pulled her own boots off, smiling up at her husband.

“You are wearing too many clothes.” The King snarled salaciously and captured her mouth with his own. The neckline was loose around her shoulders so getting the dress off her torso was easy. Thranduil tugged when the gown reached her waist. It fell over her hips and pooled to her feet in a falling curtain of magenta velvet. The King unlocked his mouth from hers and eyed the tight corset and the attached silk underskirt.

“You are still wearing too many clothes.” He said. Eletha smiled and unlaced her corset. It fell away from her body, revealing her breasts and abdomen. The attached underskirt pooled at her feet, leaving her naked just like him.

“Much better.” The King grinned and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his chest, relishing the moment when her tongue met his. One of his hands roamed over her bottom and suddenly, his fingers dug into the cheek. Eletha gasped into his mouth and Thranduil chuckled. His hands came up to her head, gripping the strands of her hair. The pins dug into her scalp and Eletha winced. Thranduil broke away, his blue eyes worried.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, it is the pins in my hair.” Eletha answered. The King let go of her hand and walked behind her. He took the pins out of her hair, unravelling the loose twists. Eletha closed her eyes as his gentle fingers ran through her hair, untangling any knots. Thranduil walked around Eletha and put the amethyst pins next to the crowns on the set of drawers. He turned around to face Eletha, his eyes wide and lustful. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up. She fastened her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips met once again and Eletha felt at home. Thranduil’s touch always made her feel alive and loved. He let out a soft growl as she ravaged his mouth, not stopping. Eletha felt his large manhood against her thigh and it made her smile into the kiss. The King placed his hands on her back as she crushed her mouth against his, not wanting to stop. He heard her pumping heart and his beated his time with hers. Eletha unlocked her legs from around her husband’s waist and her feet came to rest on the ground. Their mouths remained connected and Eletha’s grip around his neck tightened ever so tightly.

“Come here, you.” She giggled against his lips and she began to push him in the direction of the bed. She kissed him again as he fell back onto the mattress, her on top of him. Thranduil adjusted his position so that he was lying on the bed vertically. His feet almost touched the end of the bed and his head rested on the large pillows as Eletha continued to conquer his mouth. He ran his fingers over her waist, moving over the cheeks of her smooth bottom. As her tongue met his, he raised his back off the bed, full of wanting pleasure. Eletha held his head in her hands and pushed him gently back down on the bed.

“Naughty boy.” She smiled, her nose brushing his. She placed her lips to his and a second later, the kiss blew up, turning into one of pure lust and desire. His hands were on her back, pushing her down to meet him. She moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and licking. Her tongue ran over his fast pulse, his skin perfectly supple. Eletha’s lips roamed over his chest, kissing every inch of his skin. The Queen copied her husband’s tongue flick over each nipple, making him elicit a soft moan. She moved further down, peppering his stomach with soft kisses. When her eyes landed on his large arousal, her heart went into meltdown. She didn’t know if she should it. _Would he like it if I did it?_ She thought. Thranduil raised himself up on his forearms, wondering why she had stopped.

“Is something wrong, my Queen?”

Eletha locked eyes with him, her face flushed and her mind swirling with thoughts. Her eyes darted to his manhood before looking back at her husband.

“Do you want me to?” She asked.

“You need to ask?” He cocked an eyebrow, a smirk coming across his perfect lips. Eletha smiled and leaned down, taking him in her mouth. Thranduil let out a whined moan, craning his head back off the pillows.

“Eletha…” He sighed, his heart going crazy. Eletha held his hips as she tasted him. He tasted way better that she thought he would. She sucked at his hardness, hearing his soft moans. She continued to mouth him, savouring his wonderful flavour, making Thranduil squeeze his eyes shut. His hands couldn’t reach her hair so he gripped the bed sheets. Eletha tasted him one last time before letting him go and pulling away. She let out a deep breath and then, she realised what she had just done. Thranduil opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Her green eyes were wide, her cheeks were a rosy pink and her lips were shiny from his arousal. He reached out his hand to her and she took it. He yanked her towards him and she let out a yelp. She was still on top of him, her hair falling over her shoulders. Thranduil cupped her face, his eyes telling her to kiss him. She answered his unspoken question and locked lips with him. He could taste his salty arousal on her lips and the Queen held the King’s head in her hands, her fingers holding onto the loose flaxen locks. It was at that moment when Thranduil put himself inside her.

The elleth moaned into his mouth as he thrusted within her. Thranduil pushed himself on top of her, keeping his lips to hers. She opened her mouth for another kiss as she reached up to touch his arms. Eletha breathed heavily as his manhood pleasured her wet spot, making her blood rush through her body, burning the veins as it went. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body, her fingernails digging into his back. Thranduil growled and took her bottom lip in his teeth. He tugged at it, making Eletha moan for more.

He pounded in and out of her, all the while keeping his mouth against hers in passionate kisses. The way Eletha moaned made him pleasure her even more. His hair poured over his broad shoulders, tickling her face. He slowly pulled out of her and his tongue replaced his manhood in pleasuring her. He kissed her neck, his lips moving over each breast. Eletha gasped and pulled on the silken strands of his hair. The tip of his tongue ran down her stomach before his mouth kissed her wet spot. Eletha let out a loud moan and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from screaming. His tongue entertained her womanhood, tasting her arousal. Eletha arched her back off the bed, gripping his hair as he pleasured her.

“Oh, Thranduil. Please…” She begged. The King’s lips left her wet spot and he came down on top of her again, his pupils dilated with pure lust. He kissed her as he put himself inside her again. Eletha wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. She broke the kiss and kept her lips a few millimetres away from his. His manhood released itself inside her and Eletha could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart was beating with pulsating happiness and love, always in awe of her husband’s lovemaking. He could feel her. He could feel her happiness, her excitement, her love. The King exited her with one last trust. Eletha let out a gasp and Thranduil collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. He wrapped her in his strong arms, holding her close.

“Did I make it up to you?” Eletha asked

“Yes, you did. Very much so.” Thranduil smiled, kissing her head. She knew that he was referring to when she sucked him. Eletha blushed at the thought.

“That was the first time I have ever done that.” She said, looking up at him.

“You did it well for your first time. You made me moan like a little elfling.” He smirked.

“I guess that was my goal.”

“And you reached it.” Thranduil replied. The King and Queen tucked themselves under the sheets, wrapped in each other’s arms. Thranduil kissed Eletha’s forehead, keeping her body close to his.

“Sleep, _melamin_.” He whispered, his soft voice reaching Eletha’s ears. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 

**

 

The next morning, Belyl and Myla dressed Eletha in the pale gold gown. Her hair was secured back in braids with gold Elven hair clasps, her still-wavy locks falling down on her back. As Eletha stood on the balcony, admiring Rivendell bathed in morning light, Myla told her that Lady Arwen was at the door.

“My Lady, Lady Arwen wishes to walk the gardens with you.” Myla said. Eletha nodded and walked over to Arwen who was standing at the open door. The top-half of her dark hair was pulled back in pins, leaving her wavy tresses to fall to her waist. A circlet decorated with purple, blue and gold gems rested on her forehead. Her eyes were a shimmering blue and a dark navy gown clothed her svelte figure.

“Good morning, Queen Eletha.” Arwen curtsied with a smile.

“ _’Quel amrun_ , Lady Arwen.” Eletha smiled, curtseying for the Lady of Rivendell. Eletha linked arms with Arwen as they walked through Imladris. The sunlight reflected off the stone structures, the leaves of trees blowing in the soft breeze. Spring was drawing to a close but the flowers still bloomed. The two ellith walked into the gardens and Eletha gasped. They were different in structure to the ones in the Greenwood palace but they were just as beautiful. Flowering bushes and trees were bathed in the golden sunlight and birds tweeted and chirped. A few lords and ladies were already in the gardens and they bowed and curtsied for the two ellith. Arwen smiled at Eletha’s astonished face.

“It is breathtaking here, Lady Arwen. I am lost for words.” The Queen said. Arwen and Eletha walked over to a small wooden bench and sat down together.

“I was told that your father also has two sons. Are they around?” Eletha asked.

“No, they are not here in Rivendell at the moment. My brothers are staying with a friend of my father’s and they won’t be back for another month or so.” Arwen answered.

“That is a shame. I would love to meet them.”

The conversation turned to Eletha’s past life. Arwen asked about her Silvan heritage and her life before she married the King. To Eletha’s surprise, the Lady of Rivendell turned the talk into an unexpected area.

“If you do not mind me asking, do you think that there will be a little heir running around in Greenwood soon?”

For a few seconds, Eletha’s mind went into shock. The subject of having a royal child was a private matter and she did not feel comfortable discussing it with an elleth that she had just met. Eletha blinked and answered Arwen’s question in one sentence.

“I hope so.”

Arwen could see that she had violated Eletha’s privacy. She apologised, stating that it was none of her business to ask.

“No, it is OK. I just feel awkward talking about it with anyone. It has nothing to do with you, Lady Arwen.” Eletha reassured the dark-haired elleth. Eletha embraced her warmly and Arwen embraced her back.

“I would love it if I you could be my friend, Lady Arwen.” The Queen whispered.

“It would be an honour to be friends with you, Queen Eletha.” Arwen said, letting go of Eletha. The two ellith left the gardens, linked arm-in-arm. As they walked past the healing chambers, Eletha spotted an elleth with golden hair and violet eyes walking towards her and Arwen. She looked a lot like Melda and Valpantiel, especially in the facial features. The elleth was carrying bandages and some Athelas. She eyed Arwen and Eletha as she walked past them and Eletha returned her gaze. The golden-haired elleth entered the healing chambers, her pale blue dress shining in the light. Eletha stopped walking and pulled on Arwen’s arm.

“Who was that, Arwen?” She asked.

“Ilyrana. She is one of Rivendell’s best healers.” Arwen answered. Eletha was intrigued by the elleth so she told Arwen to leave her and Eletha walked into the healing chambers. About a dozen healers, both male and female, looked at Eletha as she entered. They all stood up but Eletha raised her hand.

“Please sit down and continue your work. Do not mind me.” She said. The healers nodded and returned to their occupation. Eletha walked over to the healer named Ilyrana and gave her a soft smile.

“Hello.”

“You are Queen Eletha. I must say, Melda never shut up about you when she visited me.” Ilyrana smiled. Her violet eyes sparkled like Melda’s and her golden hair hung almost to her waist like her two daughters.

“May I sit?” Eletha asked, indicating the chair next to Ilyrana.

“Please do.” The healer said, nodding her head. The Queen sat down and smoothed out the skirt of her gown.

“I hope I am not disrupting you. You intrigued me and I wanted to talk to you. Your daughters have told me a lot about you.”

“I can still work when you talk to me. I have wanted to meet you for some time. Ever since Melda told me about you. I was very happy to find out that you and the King were coming here to visit.” Ilyrana said, washing the Athelas in a bowl of water.

“Valpantiel said to say hello to you if I saw you. So, hello from your daughters. They miss you very much.” Eletha said.

“And I miss them.”

“How did you come to be a healer here in Imladris?” Eletha asked.

“I was born here.”

“Oh, I thought you were originally from Greenwood.”

“No but my husband, Baeldron, was.” Ilyrana said.

“He was a soldier in Thranduil’s army, was he not?” Eletha asked.

“Yes, he was. During a war, he died. I assume one of my daughters told you already.”

“Yes, Melda did. I am so sorry for your loss.”

Ilyrana reached over and held Eletha’s hand. Her eyes were soft and her voice was reassuring.

“We have all lost things, my dear, but I am grateful that I still have my daughters. They are both my light and my stars.” The healer whispered. Eletha smiled softly as tears blossomed in her eyes. She thought of her dead parents. She still missed them but she was glad that she had Thranduil. He was her world and her beloved, the one that she loved most in Middle-Earth. As Ilyrana sorted the Athelas, she satisfied Eletha’s curiosity.

“I was not a healer before the war. I fell in love with Baeldron the moment I saw him. His golden hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He was perfect and very quickly, he returned my fierce love. We married soon after and after a decade, we had Melda. She became the centre of our world and we loved and cherished her beyond belief. Then the war came. I lived in fear that I would lose him. And that is exactly what happened. He died and I felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds. That is when I decided to become a healer. To prevent people was dying. It was only after the war when I discovered that I was pregnant. I was overjoyed at the prospect of having another child but I felt sad that my second baby would grow up without a father. But what made my heart lift was that when Valpantiel started to grow up, she took on the appearance of Baeldron. She had his eyes while Melda took after me in appearance. I know that Baeldron is proud of his daughters and he would give anything to visit the land of the living to see them. I maintained my job as a healer after many decades and my daughters went to Greenwood to live where their father had grown up.”

Ilyrana looked up from her work and saw that the Queen was crying. Her green eyes were squeezing out tears and her face was saddened. The healer dropped the Athelas and clasped both of Eletha’s hands in hers.

“Do no cry, my dear. I am happy with my life and my daughters visit me as often as they can. And I am treated with much respect from Lord Elrond. Please do not be upset.” Ilyrana said soothingly. Eletha looked up at the healer and sniffled.

“I cannot imagine what you went through when Baeldron passed away. I would die if Thranduil perished. I would not know what to do with myself.” The Queen said.

“Would you now?” A familiar voice asked from behind her. Eletha sighed and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, the King was standing by the open doors. His tall body was garbed in maroon and silver robes, a silver circlet on his head. Every Elf in the room except Eletha scrambled to their feet and either bowed or curtsied.

“This _is_ becoming a habit of yours. Why are you sneaking up on me all the time?” The Queen smiled as Thranduil walked in her direction.

“I happen to be in the right place at the right time to hear you say things that I would otherwise not hear. Sneaking up on you helps me hear those things.” He answered. He placed his hands on Eletha’s shoulders and he looked at Ilyrana.

“Lady Ilyrana, it is a pleasure to see you again.” He bowed his head.

“I extend that pleasure to you also, my lord.” The healer smiled and returned to her seat. The healers in the room returned to their work, as if totally forgetting that the King was in the room with them.

“I assume you two know each other.” Eletha stated.

“Of course. As you know, I am fond of Ilyrana’s daughters and every time I stay in Imladris, I make sure that I pay a visit to Ilyrana.” The King said. Eletha placed her hand on the one that rested on her shoulder, looking at Ilyrana.

“Queen Eletha.” A male voice said. Ilyrana, Eletha and Thranduil looked at the doorway and saw Lindir standing here, dressed in navy blue robes.

“Yes, Lindir?” The Queen said.

“Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his chambers.” Lindir said before leaving. Eletha wondered why the Lord of Rivendell wanted to see her. She turned back to face Ilyrana and reached over to give her a hug.

“It was wonderful to finally meet you, Ilyrana.” She said sweetly.

“You too, dear.” The healer whispered, rubbing Eletha’s back. The Queen pulled away gently and smiled at Ilyrana before leaving the healing chambers with Thranduil. Because Eletha did not know where Lord Elrond’s chambers were, the King escorted her to them. When they reached their destination, Thranduil took hold of Eletha’s hand.

“Did you really mean what you said back in the healing chambers?” He asked. Eletha raised her eyebrows at him.

“About you dying if I died. Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it. I am tied to you now. I cannot live without you, Thranduil.” Eletha spoke gently. Thranduil smiled and kissed her softly.

“I feel the same, Eletha. I love you. I will see you soon.” The King whispered as he let go of her hand. Eletha watched him disappear around the corner. She faced the large doors and with a deep breath, she knocked twice.

The doors opened and Lord Elrond appeared, dressed in light grey and blue robes. The top-half of his hair was done back in its usual braid and a pale silver circlet festooned his head.

“Queen Eletha.” He spoke.

“Lord Elrond. You wanted to see me.” Eletha curtsied, her mind anxious.

“Yes, I did. Please come in.” Elrond allowed Eletha through the door. The Queen looked around the chambers. They were open and sunlight streamed into the room. There was a cool breeze and the chambers had a fragrance that smelt of fresh water. There was a large desk with two chairs on the left-hand side of the room along with a wardrobe. Eletha could see another doorway that probably led to the restroom and bedroom. Elrond walked past her and took a seat behind the desk.

“Please have a seat.” He said, his hand gesturing to the other chair. Eletha walked over and sat down, folding her dress beneath her.

“I suppose you are wondering why I have requested your presence.” The Lord of Rivendell stated. Eletha nodded.

“I should start off by saying that I possess a magical ability to have visions of the future.”

Eletha’s eyes widened. _Visions of the future?_ She was both shocked and intrigued. Eletha knew that some Elves had special abilities but she had never heard of an Elf that had the power to see the future. Lord Elrond saw the shocked expression on her face.

“It is understandable to be shocked. Many Elves that I have told have reacted the same way as you just did.”

“I am shocked but I am also intrigued. It seems like a useful ability, my lord.” Eletha said.

“It can be useful but it can also have terrible consequences.”

“What do you mean, my lord?”

“Having the gift of foresight allows me to see things that I do not wish to see. Death, tragic incidents, horrific images. It can be very traumatic.” Lord Elrond said darkly. Eletha felt sorry for him. _He witnesses terrible futures instead of happy ones._ She thought.

“What does your gift have to do with me?” Eletha inquired.

“I had a vision of you.”

“Of me?”

“Yes and I wish to share it with you.” Elrond announced.

“OK.” Eletha said. Lord Elrond stood up and picked up his chair. He walked around the desk and placed the chair in front of Eletha. He sat back down in it and the elleth watched as Elrond raised his hands to her head.

“This will not hurt. It will be like having a dream.” He said. Eletha nodded and the dark-haired ellon placed his index and middle fingers on her temples. Instantly, images flashed before Eletha’s eyes. The location was dark and a weirdly-shaped fortress was standing in between snow-capped mountains. Then sounds came. Growls, screams and cries. Eletha watched as Orcs and Elves fought on the ground in front of the fortress. She saw Melda and Valpantiel fighting. She saw Thranduil wielding his long swords and she noticed another blonde elf with striking similarities to the King. He was fighting with a bow and arrow, his straight hair flying about in the wind. Eletha gasped when loud roars hit the landscape. Four large dragons appeared on the fortress and soon, the battlefield was burning with dragonflame. Suddenly, Eletha saw herself running down the mountainside. She reached the bottom and started running towards the blonde ellon. Eletha did not know if she reached him because the image was suddenly shrouded in burning fire. Eletha gasped as Elrond released his fingers from her temples. The Queen did not know what to think. She was in shock. She had seen battle. Horrible battle. Dragons and fire.

“Wh-wh-what was that?” She gulped, her face full of worry.

“I could only pick out a few details. I know the fortress. Gundabad. Just before the ancient kingdom of Angmar.” Lord Elrond said.

“Why was there battle?”

“That I do not know. I know that you, the King and Lady Ilyrana’s daughters were there.”

“And the young blonde ellon? Who was he?” Eletha asked desperately.

“I do not know that either. But my best guess is that he was your son.” Elrond said, sitting back in his chair.

“My son.” Eletha croaked, her eyes on the ground. _Am I to be a mother? I will give the King an heir?_ She asked herself. Would this vision spark her ferocity to protect the people that she loved? Why did Elrond have this vision? Was this her future?

“The catch about seeing the future is that it is not always true. The future can always change. It is not set in stone, Eletha.” Lord Elrond reassured her. Eletha raised her eyes to his.

“Why would you show me this vision?” She questioned.

“Whatever this vision means, it is extremely important. Especially for you. I showed it to you because I thought you needed to see it. I couldn’t leave this vision to myself. I needed to tell someone. But it may be not be true. We just do not know.” Lord Elrond responded.

“But isn’t war inevitable? That is what Thranduil always says.”

“You may interpret this vision however you want. But just remember if you decide to try and alter it, your future may go down an even darker path.” Elrond spoke with certainty and clarity. Eletha nodded. Whatever the vision meant, Eletha knew that it was significant. She couldn’t just sweep it under the rug.

“That is all I had to speak to you about, Queen Eletha. You may go.” Lord Elrond declared, standing up. Eletha rose from her chair and curtsied.

“Thank you for showing me your vision. I appreciate it, Lord Elrond.” She spoke and turned around, the skirts of her dress twirling around her feet. She opened the doors and as soon as she was out of Elrond’s sight, her emotions hit her like a tsunami. She collapsed on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. As she wept, she only had one thought: _War is coming_.

 

**

 

Before Eletha knew it, their stay in Imladris was over. It had been a wonderful two weeks and she enjoyed her time in the city experientially. Arwen, Lindir, Lord Elrond, Belyl, Myla and even Ilyrana were there to see the King and Queen off. Eletha hugged Ilyrana warmly, telling her that she would say hello to her daughters for her. She embraced Arwen, Myla and Belyl, grateful to have made true friends in them. Lindir farewelled her with a kiss on the back of her hand and Lord Elrond did the same.

“It was a pleasure having you here, Queen Eletha. I hope you enjoyed your stay. You are welcome here anytime.” He said.

“Thank you, Lord Elrond. I loved it here and I cannot wait to visit again.” She smiled. Thranduil kissed Ilyrana and Arwen on the hand and farewelled Lindir and Elrond with a traditional hand gesture.

“ _Vanya sulie_ , _mellon-nin_.” The Lord of Rivendell said.

“ _Tenna' ento lye omenta_ , _mellon-nin_.” Thranduil responded, mounting his horse. Eletha hopped on Syviis and with one last wave, the large group departed from Imladris. The Queen rode next to her husband and she reached out to hold his hand. She laced her fingers with his as they left Rivendell.

“Did you enjoy yourself, _melamin_?” The King asked.

“Yes, I did. I had a wonderful time. I have already made friends with Ilyrana, Arwen and Lindir. And I feel that I have a close confidant in Lord Elrond.”

“I am pleased to hear that. Now, Lothlórien awaits.” Thranduil smiled. Eletha smiled back but her grin soon faded as she thought of the vision that Lord Elrond had showed her. It scared her and she didn’t want to think about it but she could not stop herself. _If war is coming, what am I to do? I cannot exactly stop a war because that could make things worse._ She thought. Eletha hoped that war would not come for many centuries but sadly, she had a feeling that it would come sooner than she thought.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melloneamin – my friends
  * mellon-nin – my friend

  * Namaarie – Farewell

  * ‘Quel amrun – Good morning

  * Amin mela lle – I love you

  * Mae g’ovannen – Well met

  * Nae saian luume', heruamin – It has been too long, my lord

  * Vanya sulie – Fair winds

  * Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until next we meet




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Did you enjoy the visit to Rivendell? I decided not to put Elrond’s sons in because I wanted to focus on Arwen and her relationship with Eletha. Any thoughts on Melda and Valpantiel’s mother? This is the only time that she appears in the story but she was fun to write anyway :) The sex? Any criticism? Having Eletha give Thranduil a blowjob was a last-minute idea. I thought if he’d done it to her, she should do it to him at least once. I tried my absolute best but it probably wasn’t very good. Please, please tell me your thoughts! Oooh, what about the vision? Intrigued? Scared? You will discover more about it soon enough :P I don’t know if Elrond can share his visions with others but I put it in anyway. I totally ripped off the idea from James McAvoy as Charles Xavier in X-Men. Sorry, James! Please give me feedback. You have no idea how much it helps us writers. We really do need it. I love Lindir and Elrond (they are my babies!) and I hope you guys enjoyed Part 1. This chapter was inspired by ‘Poisoned With Love’ by Neon Hitch. Part 2, which will be set in Lothlórien, is coming on the 5th of June! Hope to see you all then :)


	15. Travel: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell had been amazing but Eletha is about to be blown away by the haven of Lothlórien. Lord Elrond’s vision continues to trouble the Queen and Lady Galadriel shows her another foresight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Part 2 is here! I skipped the travelling because I didn’t want to bore you guys so you are thrown into Lothlórien straightaway. This one was a little harder to write because keeping Celeborn and Galadriel in character was quite difficult. Almost 7,000 words, hope you guys like it :)

The Greenwood group were on the border of Lothlórien when two male elves, mounted on horses, appeared in front of them.

“King Thranduil, we have come to escort you and your company into the capital.” One of the elves stated. They turned around and trotted off in the direction that they came. Thranduil, Eletha and the rest of the group followed them. The season had moved into Summer and Eletha could already feel the heat of the afternoon sun. The silk fabric of her gown gave no protection and her skin started to feel hot. However, within a few minutes, the trees blocked out the sunlight and Eletha let out a comforting sigh when the shade hit her skin. The company followed the two Elves and after ten minutes, they had arrived in Lothlórien. Eletha dismounted Syviis and stared around with wide eyes. Rivendell was beautiful but Lothlórien was a completely different world of splendour.

Huge thick trees rose many metres high, glowing with a pale oak colour. Winding staircases framed with blue coverings and railings curled around the tree trunks, going up and up and up. There were dozens of trees and walkways with the same blue railings and coverings that connected tree to tree. The ground at the bottom was soft grass with stone paths. The whole city was filled with pale blue and white light from hangings lamps and illuminations, giving Lothlórien an ethereal glow. It truly was beautiful and Eletha was shell-shocked. Thranduil watched as his wife stared around with wide eyes and a smile came across his lips.

“You should see your face.” The King chuckled. Tyaeron came to Eletha’s side and placed his pale hand on her shoulder.

“I had the same expression as you on my face when I first came here, my Queen.” The Captain said.

“That look I will remember for a long time.” Thranduil smiled. As soon as they arrived, stable-hands swarmed them and took their horses to the stables as stewards escorted the Guard to their living quarters. The King, the Queen and Tyaeron remained behind, waiting. An elf with straight blonde hair and garbed in dark green robes walked towards them. Thranduil recognised him immediately.

“Haldir.” He said. The elf stopped in front of them and placed his hand on his chest, bowing his head.

“ _Mae g’ovannen_ , King Thranduil.”

Tyaeron and the elf placed their left hands on each other’s shoulders, a common greeting between soldiers. The two shared a smile before the ellon looked at Eletha with questioning blue eyes. His face displayed the common beauty of Elves and his eyes bore the sorrows of hardship. Thranduil wrapped his arm around Eletha’s waist, his fingers gentle.

“ _Melamin_ , this is Haldir. He is a marchwarden of Lothlórien and guards the city’s northern borders. Haldir, this is Eletha, my Queen.”

Haldir’s eyes softened and he gently took Eletha’s hand in his. He pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles before letting go of her hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady.” He said. His voice was deep yet soft, comforting Eletha.

“And I you, my lord.” The Queen replied with a soft smile. Haldir escorted the three elves up one of the winding staircases around a huge tree. Eletha held Thranduil’s hand as they ascended further up. She looked around at the city of Lothlórien, glowing bright and many Elves walked around, dressed in different shades of blue and pure white and grey. She was nervous to meet the rulers of Lothlórien. She didn’t know much about them and she hoped that they would give her a warm welcome, the same as Lord Elrond had.

“How are your brothers, Haldir?” Thranduil asked as they continued to walk up the curved stairs

“Rúmil is in on the outskirts of Esgaroth at the moment, visiting a cousin and Orophin is here. He recently became a member of the Lothlórien Guard.” The marchwarden answered.

“Well done to him then. Please give both of them my regards.”

Eletha was silent. She didn’t have anything to speak about. Thranduil could feel her anxiousness by the way she gripped his hand tightly. They reached the top of the staircase and crossed a walkway before stopping at the bottom of a small flight of stairs. A huge archway compromised of white marble curved high over the stairs. Lamps glowing a bright white light almost blinded Eletha but she managed to keep her eyes open. Tyaeron took on Eletha’s left and Thranduil and his wife were still holding hands. Haldir stood off on Thranduil’s left, looking at the top of the stairs. Eletha, Tyaeron and Thranduil followed Haldir’s gaze and two figures, one male and one female, shrouded in white light appeared at the top of the stairs. The male and female joined hands and descended the stairs with gracefulness. The bright light began to fade and the two Elves came into view. The male had pale blonde hair of the Sindar, lying over his shoulders in straight locks. He was dressed in impeccable pale blue, grey and white robes and a silver circlet decorated his head. His skin was pale and his eyes were a soft blue, much less penetrating than Thranduil’s. The female was extremely beautiful. Her eyes were also blue but they showed the long years of living that the male’s eyes lacked. Her skin was a porcelain pale and her long golden hair hung to her waist in soft waves. Her tall body was clothed in a white dress decorated with small diamonds along the necklines and sleeves. The same as the male, she wore a pale silver circlet that shone in the light. The two Lothlórien Elves stopped in front of the three Greenwood Elves and their hands fell away from each other.

“I present Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien and his wife Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien.” Haldir spoke. Eletha let go of Thranduil’s hand and curtsied as the two ellyn beside her bowed their heads.

“King Thranduil, Captain Tyaeron, welcome back to my home.” Celeborn said, his voice soft and natural. Eletha shuffled her feet as she looked at the rulers of Lothlórien. Celeborn and Galadriel looked at Eletha whose heart was beating very fast.

“And this beauty must be your wife, my lord.” The Lord of Lothlórien articulated to the King. Thranduil’s arm curled around her waist, pulling her against him.

“Yes. This is Eletha, my beloved Queen.” Thranduil said gently.

“It is a pleasure to have you in my home, my Lady. I hope you enjoy your time here.” Celeborn said with a tender expression.

“Thank you, my lord. I am sure that I will enjoy spending time in your dwelling.” Eletha smiled. Celeborn gave her a nod and the corners of his lips turned up. Eletha looked at Galadriel who wore a neutral expression. The Queen didn’t know what the Lady of Lothlórien was thinking. Her face was like stone. Totally still and expressing nothing. As Galadriel’s eyes locked with the Queen’s, Eletha heard a voice in her mind.

_You are troubled._

Eletha let out a gasp. Thranduil looked down at his wife with soft eyes.

“Are you OK?” He asked.

“Yes, I-I-I am fine.” Eletha answered, glancing up at him. She returned her gaze to Galadriel and the voice entered her mind again.

_I can sense your troubled soul. Are you frightened?_

Eletha then realised that the voice in her mind was none other than Galadriel herself. Somehow, she was speaking to her through the mind. As with Elrond’s gift of foresight, Eletha was both shocked and intrigued by Galadriel’s gift. Slowly, Eletha nodded at the Lady of Lothlórien. Thranduil’s arm tightened around his wife and his eyes grew cold.

“Stop frightening my wife, Lady Galadriel.” He growled.

“As you wish.” Galadriel said in her soft, tinkling voice, looking at Thranduil. She stared at Eletha again and for the last time, Eletha heard her voice.

_We will speak soon, my dear._

The Queen swallowed deeply, her eyes on the ethereal elleth. There was a moment of tension before Celeborn told Haldir to escort Tyaeron, Eletha and Thranduil to their chambers. They farewelled the rulers of Lothlórien and Eletha could see a small smirk coming upon Galadriel’s pink lips. Tyaeron’s chambers were in the middle of the city, right next to his soldiers. For Thranduil and Eletha, their chambers were one. Unlike Rivendell where their chambers were separate, they were to stay in one set of chambers together in Lothlórien. Thranduil thanked Haldir and shut the doors quietly. The chambers were also open like the ones in Rivendell but they were extremely different. The stone walls were a pale grey as was the floor. There was a small balcony that overlooked the city of Lothlórien. A double wardrobe and a small desk sat in the corner. There was a separate restroom that contained a large oval mirror and a bath big enough for two Elves. The bed was also large and the sheets were white and blue. The headboard was a gathering of stone and marble shaped into large vines, twists and curls. The chambers were relatively light, shining with a pale white radiance.

Thranduil walked over to the bed and took his silver robe off, chucking it on the mattress. He was dressed in a black tunic with black leggings and sturdy boots. The tunic showed off his muscular physique and the leggings made his thighs and calves look powerful. Eletha could never get over how wonderful Thranduil’s body was. It made her weak at the knees and she felt incredibly lucky that he was hers. The King took off his brooch and placed it on the desk. He then started to undo the laces of his tunic, his fingers long and pale.

“What did Galadriel say to you?” He asked Eletha with his back to her.

“So you already know her power then?”

“Of course I do. I have known her for most of my life. She said something to you to make you feel uncomfortable. What was it?”

Galadriel was right. Eletha was troubled. She had been troubled since the day Lord Elrond showed her his vision. _Can Galadriel read minds? What if she knows about the vision?_ Eletha walked over to the bed and sat down, the hem of her blue gown falling to the floor.

“She told me that she could sense my troubled soul.” The Queen said. Thranduil creased his eyebrows and turned around. Eletha saw that all the laces of his tunic were undone, revealing his pale chest and abdomen.

“Your troubled soul? Are you troubled?” He asked. Tears became to form in Eletha’s eyes, turning them into liquid emeralds.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Her voice was teary, as if she was about to choke on her own words. Thranduil’s muscles flexed and he walked over to his wife. He leaned down in front of her and took both of her hands in his.

“Tell me what troubles you, _a’maelamin_.”

Eletha wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell him about Elrond’s vision. Thranduil had better things to worry about. Eletha’s fingers laced with her husband’s and she could not look him in the eye. She was afraid. _Why am I afraid to tell my own husband? But do I want him to know about the vision? Does he need to know?_ Over the five days travelling from Rivendell to Lothlórien, Eletha’s mind was plagued with thoughts of Elrond’s vision. Dragonflame flashed before her eyes every time she stared into the sun and she kept on thinking of the young blonde elf in the vision. _My son._ Eletha thought. _Why was he fighting? Wouldn’t he be in Greenwood, safe and sound? Why was he in the battle?_ She asked herself those questions every day. But the answers would only come if the war came and Eletha did not want the war to come. She didn’t want to have her future son fighting in Gundabad. She didn’t want war. She never wanted it. Thranduil searched Eletha’s face for answers but received none.

“Please, _melamin_. Tell me what is wrong.” He begged, desperate to know. She finally looked at him, his blue eyes generous and soft.

“Do you remember in Imladris when I went to Lord Elrond’s chambers?” She said. Thranduil nodded at her.

“Lord Elrond told me that he had the power to have visions of the future. He told me that he had had a vision of me.”

Thranduil’s dark eyebrows rose over his surprised eyes.

“Of you?” He asked.

“Yes. He showed me his vision. I saw a battle at a place called Gundabad.” Eletha said. All colour drained from Thranduil’s face. His body froze and his eyes glowed a piercing blue. _Gundabad?_ He knew the place. He knew its darkness, its evilness. The thought of Elrond having a vision of Gundabad with Eletha involved frightened him.

“Our people and Orcs fought there. You were fighting too. Melda and Valpantiel were there as well.” Eletha spoke. She thought of her future son, how beautiful he was. How fierce he looked. Her throat began to clog up but she found the will to speak.

“And there was a young male elf fighting too. He looked so much like you, Thranduil. Pale hair and blue eyes. Elrond made the assumption that he was my son. _Our_ son.”

Thranduil’s heart skipped a beat. _Our son? Are we to have a child?_ He thought. Fatherhood excited him but the prospect of his future son fighting in a battle at Gundabad scared him. The King would protect his son at all costs to avoid him getting caught up in warfare. He would cherish and love his son like any loving father would.

“Our son?” Thranduil smiled up at his wife.

“That is what Lord Elrond said and I believe it. We will have a son.” Eletha smiled back but quickly faded, remembering the vision.

“What else happened in the vision?” The King asked.

“Dragons came. They bathed the battlefield in fire and I saw myself running down the mountainside. I reached the bottom and ran towards my son. I do not know if I reached him because the vision ended in dragonflame.” Eletha said. Thranduil had never seen a dragon before and therefore believed that they did not exist. He thought of them as mythical creatures, placed in books to frighten children.

“Why would Lord Elrond show you his vision?”

“I asked him that and he told me that he thought I needed to see it. He told me that if I tried to change or alter my future, it may set me down an even darker path. Galadriel sensed that I was troubled about something. Do you think she knows about the vision?” Eletha asked him.

“I highly doubt it. She can speak in people’s minds and feel their emotions but I don’t think she can _see_ what a person is thinking about.” Thranduil answered.

“This vision scares me, Thranduil. Is war coming? Our future son’s life could be in danger. Melda and Valpantiel could be in danger. Your life could be in danger too. And my life. I am afraid and I feel helpless. If I try and alter the future, what if it sets off a chain reaction and makes things even worse? What if a bigger war is coming?” Eletha panted, breathing harsh, fast breaths as small tears began to flow down her cheeks. Thranduil reached up his left hand and stroked her face, keeping his right hand in hers.

“Ssh, _melamin_. Do not be afraid. Do not think about the future. Think about now.” He soothed her.

“I can’t. I think about the vision every day and every night. It will not leave my mind.”

“Try to think about the present. Let the love we feel for each other drown out your anxious soul. I will protect you, have no fear.” Thranduil whispered, gripping her shaking hands and rubbing her tears away with his thumb.

“Hold me.” Eletha pleaded. Thranduil rose up from the floor and sat on the bed next to Eletha. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She enfolded her arms around his body, feeling safe in his strong embrace. He could feel her trembling in his arms, quietly crying. He rested his cheek against her temple and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

“You are with me, Eletha. Nothing will happen to you when you are in my arms.” Thranduil murmured, his long arms encompassing her slender body. Eletha shook in his arms, tears running down her pink cheeks. Even though she felt safe, she still felt scared. Not for herself but for Thranduil. For Melda and Valpantiel. For her future son. Eletha wanted to lock herself away and cower in the dark. But she could not do that because she was Queen. _Queens do not run and hide. They stand by their husband and King._ She told herself. Eletha had to be strong. She had to be what Queens were. She had to be resilient.

 

**

 

The next few days in Lothlórien were uneventful. Eletha spent her time exploring the city with four guards following her all the time. Tyaeron accompanied Eletha, wanting to do his job and keep her safe. He had grown quite fond of Eletha and loved her like a sister. Thranduil had meetings with Haldir and Celeborn, discussing trade and rumours from the North about a growing Orc army. Galadriel was nowhere to be seen. Eletha did not see her once, not even a glimpse of her golden hair. One evening, Eletha asked the guards to let her explore the city by herself. They reluctantly obliged and went to patrol the capital. The Queen walked through Lothlórien and after an hour, she found a nice tree to relax under. The bright light of the lamps made her eyesight groggy. She was resting for about ten minutes when a female voice spoke to her.

“Still troubled, my dear?”

Eletha almost screamed. She turned to her left and her eyes fell on Lady Galadriel. Today, she was garbed in a blue gown that matched her eyes. Her wavy golden hair hung loose down her back and a silver circlet with a large diamond at the front ornamented her head.

“Lady Galadriel.” Eletha stood up and curtsied.

“ _’Quel undome_ , Queen Eletha. I apologise for startling you.” Galadriel spoke in her gentle, smooth voice.

“It’s OK. It seems that people tend to startle me quite a lot these days.” Eletha said. The Lady of Lothlórien started to walk past Eletha, her strides graceful.

“Follow me, my dear.” Galadriel requested. Eletha frowned and then found herself following Galadriel. The wavy-haired elleth led Eletha through the grass-covered ground of Lothlórien. The Queen’s eyes roamed over the white lamps illuminating the Elven city.

“It really is beautiful here, Lady Galadriel. I have never seen anything like it.” Eletha said, her eyes wandering on the winding staircases.

“Lothlórien isn’t called ‘Heart of Elvendom on Earth’ for nothing.” Galadriel responded, her tone pressed. Eletha decided not to speak to her. She could sense that Galadriel did not want to talk. Eletha wondered where Galadriel was taking her. _Where is she taking me?_ She thought. The two ellith walked south, down low slopes. They finally reached a small set of steps, leading down to a small, secluded glade. As Galadriel walked down the steps, Eletha noticed that she was barefoot. _Aren’t her feet cold?_ Eletha studied the quiet green glade. In the centre was some sort of basin. It stood upon a low pedestal that was carved like a branching tree. The basin was pale silver and stone, wide and quite shallow. It was filled with shining silver water, completely still. On the rim of the basin was a silver ewer with a curved point. On the edge of the glade was a deep green hollow with a hill and a silver stream of water issued from the fountain on the hill. The eerie thing was that Eletha could hear murmuring from the water. _Water does not speak._ She told herself. Galadriel had reached the bottom of the steps and took hold of the silver ewer.

“Come down here, my dear.” Galadriel ordered, not turning around to look at Eletha. The Queen walked down the steps, the train of her green dress trailing out behind him. Eletha was glad that she was wearing boots and not heels because the steps were not exactly easy to descend. As she reached the bottom, she saw Galadriel filling up the ewer with the silver water from the mountain. Eletha looked around, her eyes wide.

“What is this place?” She asked.

“My mirror glade.” Galadriel answered, extracting the ewer from the silver fountain. She turned around to face Eletha. Her blue eyes bore no love or happiness, simply no emotion. She stepped up to the basin, the ewer in her right hand. Eletha saw that she wore a silver ring on her middle finger and it shone in the pale light.

“Your mirror glade? Is that a…mirror?” Eletha asked, indicating the basin with her index finger.

“Yes. Will you look into it?” Galadriel suggested.

“Why should I?” Eletha responded, a frown on her face. Galadriel smirked softly, her blue eyes locking to Eletha’s.

_You are curious. I can tell._

Eletha raised her finger and sighed.

“Please do not do that. If you want to talk to me, speak through your mouth, not your mind.” She said, folding her arms.

“You are still troubled, Eletha. I can sense it easily. You are an open book in terms of your emotions.” Galadriel said.

“My mind is my own. I do not want you or anybody else pecking at it.”

“Look into the mirror, Eletha. I have to show you something.”

“What does the mirror show?” Eletha asked.

“Many things. The world as it is now. How it used to be. And how it might be.” Galadriel answered.

 _Another vision?_ Eletha thought. The Queen unfolded her arms and walked up to the basin. She rested her hands on the rim as Galadriel poured the silver water from the ewer into the basin. Once the last drop of water fell, Galadriel stepped back, her eyes on Eletha. The Queen looked down at the shining water and image after image faded in and out in ripples. She saw Thranduil looking in her direction, his gaze cold and icy, so unlike the fondness that she knew so well. Ripple. Eletha saw herself collapsed on the forest floor, her body still, pale and drenched to the skin in rain. Ripple. A little male elfling with blonde hair sitting on Thranduil’s shoulders. Eletha stood beside Thranduil and they were laughing with the blond elfling. Ripple. The same blonde elf that Eletha saw in Lord Elrond’s vision sitting with a small female elfling with red hair. Ripple. Melda with a worried expression on her face. Ripple. Valpantiel standing in Greenwood Forest, the bushes and trees a sickly green.

Galadriel watched on as Eletha’s face grew in shock. Eletha let out a gasp as image after image appeared before her eyes.

Ripple. Dragons at Gundabad. Ripple. Eletha saw herself fighting against Orcs in a city she did not know. Snow was falling and an elleth with chocolate-brown hair stood beside her, fighting too. Ripple. Tarrol appeared, shoving Thranduil up against a wall, a sword at his throat. Ripple. Orcs surrounding Thranduil, closing in on him as he looked around with cold eyes. Ripple. The blonde elf that Eletha thought of as her son sitting on a rock with a pretty red-haired elleth, overlooking Gundabad. Ripple. Orc after Orc marching out of Gundabad, ready for war.

“No!” Eletha screamed and pushed herself back away from the basin. She panted, her hand on her chest. She remembered the images she had just seen. _Was that my future?_ She asked herself. She really didn’t want to know the answer.

“Do not be frightened, my dear.” Galadriel said softly.

“How can you say that? After what I just saw, I am extremely frightened. Is that what the future holds?” Eletha cried.

“What you just observed I have seen too. The future is flexible, Eletha. It can be altered and the result can be either good or bad.”

Eletha took in Galadriel’s words. She was right. The effects of changing the future could be good or bad but Eletha did not want to risk it. Some things were just meant to happen. The image that scared her the most was Tarrol putting his sword against Thranduil’s throat. _My husband’s life is in danger._ Eletha feared for him. She knew that he could easily defend himself but that did not stop her worrying. She was fiercely protective, as any wife would be of their husband. _Does Tarrol want revenge? Will he do that my hurting the ones I love?_ She thought. Eletha suddenly worried about Melda and Valpantiel. She worried about Tyaeron, Tanina and Salsiel. She worried about Thranduil and her future son. She was scared. _Will my life turn from joyous to tragic?_

“Do you believe that what we have seen is the future, Galadriel?” Eletha asked.

“I cannot answer that question. It could be. It may not be. We can never truly know until it actually happens.”

“Then it will be too late to change anything.”

“That is the risk we all have to take, Eletha.” Galadriel said. The Queen understood what Galadriel meant. But still, if everyone she loved was in danger, Eletha would do anything to protect them. Whatever the cost.

 

**

 

King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn sat in a private chamber on the western side of Lothlórien. They had discussed trade then Celeborn moved the conversation to Eletha.

“My wife told me that your wife is troubled. Do you know why?” He said, sipping his wine. Thranduil’s fingers froze on his goblet, his eyes on the Lord of Lothlórien.

“Yes, I do. But on another note, Galadriel is scaring Eletha. I expected a warm welcome, not a taciturn one.” Thranduil’s eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

“I apologise. I will speak to my wife about that. But Eletha must be extremely distressed if Galadriel could sense it so intensely. Is it something to do with travelling away from her home?”

“No, nothing like that. Eletha is quite adventurous. She was the person who was the most excited in visiting Imladris and here. But she has been troubled ever since we left Imladris. Lord Elrond showed her a vision that he had had of her. Eletha herself just told me about it a few days ago. And it has me troubled too.” The King explained.

“A vision? About what?” Celeborn asked.

“A war against Orcs at Gundabad.” Thranduil responded bluntly, not looking at Celeborn. The Lord of Lothlórien narrowed his eyes, his interest was piqued. He thought of the rumours that he, Thranduil and Haldir had discussed about an Orc army growing in the North.

“Could the rumours be true?”

“They could be but I hope they are not true. I now fear for my wife’s safety. For my people’s safety. My kingdom could be in danger. Yours could be too, my lord. But for now, they are simply rumours.” Thranduil said.

Even though the King didn’t show it, he was far more than troubled. He was frightened, concerned, distressed. The vision had plagued his mind for the past four days. Despite the fact he did not actually see it, he could picture it from the way Eletha had described it. The thought of having a son fighting was not at all what he wanted. Since Elven children were uncommon, they were cherished, spoilt and valued extremely deeply. Especially a royal child. Not many came along. Thranduil himself was an only child and he wished that he had a sibling. He wished he could connect with someone linked to him by blood. But a second child never came to King Oropher and his Queen.

The rumours in the North were merely rumours. No-one had actually reported a strengthening Orc army but with Lord Elrond’s vision, Thranduil feared that the rumours would not stay as rumours for much longer.

 

**

 

Eletha returned to the chambers by herself, her mind flashing the images that she had seen in Galadriel’s mirror. She collapsed onto the bed, a tangled mess of emotions. She curled up on the bed, resting her hands between her cheek and the pillow, her hair falling over her right shoulder and back. _Why all of a sudden are other Elves, powerful Elves, are having visions of me? Why am I so important?_ Eletha did not feel important at all. Coming from a poor life, she was just an ordinary Silvan elf, absolutely nothing of importance. She didn’t want to be important. She just wanted a perfect life but from the visions, it looked like her life would take a turn for the worst. Her thoughts went to the images that she had seen in Galadriel’s Mirror. _Why was Thranduil giving me an icy stare? Why did Melda look worried? What is going to happen to Greenwood Forest? Is my home going to turn dark and evil? Who is the little elfling with red hair who was talking with Legolas? Was the pretty redhead sitting with Legolas overlooking Gundabad the same elleth? Is an Orc army coming? Is that my future?_ Eletha was even more troubled. Frightened and terrified. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, the emotion was too much.

Thranduil came into the chambers, finally glad to retire. His eyes fell upon his wife who was curled up on the large bed, her back to him. He walked toward her and placed his blue robe on the bottom corner of the bed, not taking his eyes off Eletha.

“Eletha, _melamin_?” He whispered. Eletha was comforted by the sound of his voice but she did not turn around to face him. She had been crying for a full hour and was still crying so she had a red face, sticky cheeks and bloodshot eyes. He heard her sobbing so he got on the bed with her. He positioned himself so that he was hugging her from behind, her back against his front. Eletha felt his warm breath ruffle her locks and she felt better with his arms around her. She placed her right hand over his, feeling his smooth skin. Thranduil kissed her neck sweetly, closing his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” He asked. Eletha sniffled and sighed, her mind swirling with the images in Galadriel’s mirror.

“Lady Galadriel took me to her mirror glade. I looked into the mirror. It showed me both wonderful things and terrible things.” Eletha whispered.

“What things?”

“I will tell you the wonderful things first. I saw you with a little blonde elfling on your shoulders. He was probably our son. I was standing beside you and we were all laughing. There was an image of our son grown up, sitting with a little female elfling with red hair. They were both smiling.”

“That does sound wonderful. What were the terrible images?” He asked. Eletha squeezed her eyes shut as tears continued to flow.

“It is OK, _melamin_. Tell me.” Thranduil whispered soothingly.

“You were staring at me with a cold gaze. I saw myself lying on the forest floor, drenched in rain and I was still and pale. Melda had a worried face. Valpantiel was standing in Greenwood Forest, except the forest looked sick, dark and foul. I saw dragons at Gundabad. I saw myself fighting against Orcs in a snow-covered city that I do not know. Another elleth with the same hair as me fought beside me. There was an image of our future son sitting on a rock with an attractive elleth with red hair, overlooking Gundabad. Another image was you surrounded by Orcs in the same snow-covered city and they were closing in on you. I saw rank upon rank of Orcs marching out of Gundabad, armed and ready for war.” Eletha said. Thranduil took in every image that she described. Terrible things. Eletha felt his body freeze, totally still as if he was in shock.

“There was one more image that scared me beyond belief.” Eletha whispered. Thranduil tightened his grip around her, trying to console her.

“Tarrol appeared, pushing you up against a wall, his sword at your throat.” She choked out, completely afraid. Thranduil buried his face in her hair, his arms locking themselves around his wife. He understood why she was afraid. Thranduil knew that Eletha loved him more than life and she would do anything to protect him. He was grateful for her fierce love and returned it, always wanting to shelter her.

“Tarrol is gone, _melamin_.” Thranduil murmured.

“What if he comes back? What if he wants revenge? Will he try to bring me pain by hurting the ones that I love? You, my future son, my handmaidens, Melda, Valpantiel, Tyaeron. I do not want to lose any of you. I love all of you so much and I cannot live without the people that I love.” Eletha cried, her cheeks stiff with tears.

“You are safe with me. I am safe with you. When we get home, we will have extra security put on the people that we both love. I promise you. Tarrol will not harm anyone. If he does, I will kill him myself.” Thranduil growled, kissing Eletha’s neck.

“Please do not leave me, Thranduil. I need you.” The Queen whispered.

“I will never leave you. I promise. _Amin mela lle_ , Eletha.” The King replied, holding his beloved wife close.

 

**

 

Three days after Eletha had looked into Galadriel’s mirror, the Queen of Greenwood sat in the chambers. She was dressed in an azure-coloured gown with an almost scale-like texture on the top-half of the dress, including the sleeves. Her hair was pinned back in small twists, strands falling loose about her ears and a silver-gold circlet festooned her head. The door opened and Lord Celeborn entered, garbed in white and blue robes, a silver circlet on his head.

“ _’Quel re_ , Queen Eletha.”

“Lord Celeborn.” Eletha rose to her feet and curtsied.

“Would you like to walk with me?” He asked, offering her his arm.

“It would be my pleasure, my lord.” Eletha smiled and left the chambers with Lord Celeborn, her arm linked with his. They descended a winding staircase before reaching the bottom.

“How are you finding Lothlórien, my Lady?” Celeborn inquired as they walked across the stone path.

“It is beautiful here. Everyone has been quite hospitable and I am grateful. This is my first time away from my home and my first time out of Greenwood as Queen so I was incredibly nervous. Your people have made me feel welcome, Lord Celeborn, and I thank them for it.” Eletha replied with a smile.

“I am pleasure to hear that, my Lady. I apologise for my wife’s behaviour. She is one of the oldest of the Eldar in Middle-Earth so she tends to scare, not intentionally, new people. I talked with her and she will stop frightening you. I promise.”

“Thank you, my lord, but there was no need to speak to Lady Galadriel about scaring me. I can handle it and frankly, I don’t think that I could be even more frightened as much as I am now.” Eletha uttered.

“Because of what you saw in the mirror?” Celeborn said. Eletha’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, wondering how he knew.

“My wife told me.” He explained, noticing her confused face.

“I do not understand. Why is Lady Galadriel seeing visions of me and my life? Why did Lord Elrond have a vision of me? What makes me so important?”

“You are important, my Lady, because you are a Queen. A queen of one of the most dominant Elven realms in Middle-Earth. Lord Elrond and my wife cannot control their foresights. They just come. And because Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond are two of the most powerful Elves in Middle-Earth, their visions must be important and you should treat them as such.”

“I know that the visions are important but what am I to do? I cannot take the risk of trying to change the future otherwise things could get even worse.” Eletha said, lowering her eyes to the ground. Lord Celeborn could sense her concern and in truth, he was concerned himself. He was also worried that war could be on the horizon. He touched her arm and the two elves halted. Eletha looked at him, her eyes shining.

“Simply keep a wide eye. Look after the ones that you love.” He said soothingly.

“There really isn’t anything else that I can do, is there?” Eletha asked.

“I’m afraid not, my Lady.” Celeborn answered with a sad look in his blue eyes. His gaze was much more pleasant than Galadriel’s. Eletha felt much more comfortable in his presence and she was grateful for his kind and understanding counsel.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Thranduil and Galadriel were having a similar conversation. They walked side-by-side, Galadriel’s left arm linked through Thranduil’s right. They conversed about what Eletha had seen in the mirror, trying to figure out the meaning of the images.

“Why is my wife suddenly an important figure in your foresights? It was the same with Lord Elrond’s vision. It troubles Eletha and therefore, it troubles me.” Thranduil said.

“I do not know what advice to give you, my lord, so I will repeat what I told your wife. We don’t know what the future holds until it actually happens. I understand that by then, it will be too late to change anything but that is the risk we all have to take.” Galadriel spoke softly. _That really does not help._ Thranduil groaned in his mind.

“I heard that.” Galadriel said. Thranduil stared at her, an irritated expression on his impeccable face.

“Do not do that. Stop pecking about in my mind.”

“Eletha said the same thing to me.”

“She had a right to. Everyone has their own mind for a reason. And the mind should be private. Like a prison, it should be locked to outsiders. And it should only be unlocked to people that the mind’s owner trusts.” Thranduil articulated darkly, clearly goaded.

“It is not my fault that your wife is an open book, my lord. I know that she cannot wait to give you a child. I saw her face when she saw her future son in the mirror. She is already in love with him.” Galadriel stated.

“Children are a confidential matter, my Lady. I do not wish to talk about it with you.” Thranduil said, not making eye contact with Galadriel. Truthfully, Thranduil did not know why he was walking with her. There was nothing to discuss and he preferred talking with Celeborn. He was more pleasant, more generous. Of course it sounded odd that Eletha was already in love with her future son but Thranduil did not care. If Eletha already loved him, the King was certain that he would love his son too.

 

**

 

The day of their departure from Lothlórien came more slowly than the one from Imladris. Lord Celeborn, Haldir and Lady Galadriel were there to farewell the Greenwood Company. Celeborn and Haldir looked handsome in grey robes while Galadriel looked strangely innocent in a white dress with a matching cloak, a hood resting on her head. She looked like a devil dressed as an angel. Lord Celeborn and Haldir thanked them for visiting and hoped that the King and Queen had enjoyed their time in Lothlórien. Eletha had liked her time in the city but Galadriel’s vision was a large negative. As Eletha said goodbye to the Lady of Lothlórien, she found herself looking into her blue eyes.

“Remember what I told you, Eletha. We can never truly know the future until it actually happens.” Galadriel said, leaning forward. Eletha nodded and walked away, mounting Syviis. She could not take her eyes off Galadriel. There was something about her that both scared and intrigued Eletha. It was like she knew something that Eletha didn’t. The Queen blinked and smiled softly at the three Lothlórien Elves, bowing her head. Thranduil hopped on Etular beside her and bid farewell to the three Elves. The Company turned around and rode out of Lothlórien.

Once they reached the border, Eletha let out a sigh, happy to be out of Galadriel’s eyesight. Thranduil could see that his wife looked considerably happier.

“Do you feel better, _melamin_?” He asked.

“Much better. I do not have to worry about Galadriel poking about in my mind.”

“No-one gets to poke any bit of you, Eletha. No-one but me.” Thranduil said with a smirk. Eletha looked at him with wide eyes. She smiled, a smile that Thranduil had missed.

“Being rude again, my King?” She winked.

“Back to “my King” again, are we?” He grinned widely at her, his blue eyes shining in the late morning sunlight. As they rode, Thranduil let go of the reins and held out his left hand to Eletha. She let go of her reins and placed her right hand in his palm. His fingers laced themselves with hers like the perfect jigsaw puzzle. It would be another 9 days until they would reach Greenwood. All Eletha cared about was getting as far away from Lady Galadriel as possible. If Eletha ever saw those blue eyes again, she would run in the other direction and she would not look back.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Mae g’ovannen – Well met

  * melamin – my love

  * a’maelamin – my beloved

  * ’Quel undome – Good evening

  * Amin mela lle – I love you

  * ‘Quel re – Good day




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we are already halfway through this fanfic! I wouldn’t be here without all my wonderful readers so thank you for sticking with me :) Do you guys see why I had to split this chapter in two? So much content but I enjoyed it because I could focus more on the individual characters from Rivendell and Lothlórien. Any thoughts on Galadriel’s vision? That scene was inspired by the scene between Galadriel and Frodo in The Fellowship of the Ring film :) Also, if you haven’t noticed, every chapter since Chapter 11 has been inspired by a song. This will continue, with every chapter of the rest of this story being inspired by a song or song(s) :) This chapter was inspired by ‘Where I Come From’ by Passion Pit and there is lots of drama next chapter so get excited! (Or maybe not :P)


	16. A Quarrel With An Unexpected Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha is haunted by a person from her past. The King and Queen get into their first fight. Eletha runs into the forest and disappears for a few hours. The King and the Guard find her and Valpantiel reveals some shocking news to the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting earlier because I’m out of town for the next few days without internet connection so I’d rather post earlier than a day late :) So 4,500+ words and lots of drama. And we’ve reached 100 kudos! :D Thank you so much, guys! I was really excited to post this chapter! I am pleased with the way it turned out so I hope that the people who still follow this story (which is you guys :P) enjoy it :)

It had been a day since the King and Queen had returned from their journey. The training grounds were full, soldiers practicing and new trainees learning. Eletha stood in the archery area, shooting arrows at the bright red targets. Melda had perfected her sword skills and was now learning to hurl throwing knives. Captain Tyaeron walked around the grounds, helping trainees and checking on the soldiers. He watched as Melda flung knife after knife at the targets. She had thrown ten knives and seven of them had pierced the red circle at the centre of the targets. She spun around and threw her last knife. Tyaeron watched as half of the blade buried itself in the red circle. Melda looked over her shoulder and flashed Tyaeron a smile before jogging over to the targets to retrieve her knives. The Captain had missed her greatly over the course of visiting Rivendell and Lothlórien. He had missed her smile, her beautiful skin, her violet eyes, her golden hair. Melda had also missed Tyaeron. She discovered that when he was not around, her heart longed for him. She, of course, also had missed Eletha but the Captain had done something to her. There was a shift in her soul every time he looked at her. She had never known a feeling like it but she enjoyed the new emotion.

The Queen had told Melda and Valpantiel everything about Lothlórien and Rivendell. She told them about meeting their mother and how nice she was. The only thing Eletha neglected to tell them was the two visions. That was private and having Thranduil worry about them was bad enough. Although she had had a great trip overall, Eletha was happy to be home. She felt content and safe in the palace’s familiar walls.

As Eletha let an arrow loose, it hit the target right in the centre but Eletha did not see the target. Instead, she saw Tarrol. The arrow was in the centre of his chest and his tunic was turning a deep red from the seeping blood. Eletha let out a scream and fired another arrow. It buried itself in Tarrol’s shoulder and he fell to his knees. Tyaeron heard the Queen scream and he looked over at the archery station. She had her bow raised and another arrow cinched to it. She let it loose and the third arrow pierced Tarrol’s stomach. Tyaeron rushed over to her as she was just about to fire her fourth arrow.

“Your Grace! What is wrong?” He asked, reaching out to her arm.

“Tarrol’s here. Look, he’s right there!” Eletha cried, lowering her bow and pointing at the bloody elf. He had fallen on his side but Eletha could see that he was still breathing. Tyaeron narrowed his eyes at the target with had three arrows in it, all in various places. All the Elves in the grounds had stopped training and were witnessing the commotion.

“I only see the target, Your Grace. Tarrol is not there.” Tyaeron said.

“But look!” She screamed as the fallen ellon reached out a weak arm in Eletha’s direction. Melda came up by Eletha’s other side and put her hand on her shoulder.

“There is no Tarrol there, Eletha. You are just imagining him.” She reassured the Queen. Eletha looked back and saw Tarrol again. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground. Tyaeron managed to catch her before her body made contact with the ground. He placed her gently on the grass, moving the hair out of her face. Melda fell to her knees by Eletha’s side and held her hand.

“Eletha? Can you hear me?” She asked. Eletha did not respond. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved up and down. At this point, about a dozen soldiers had crowded around to see what the fuss was about.

The King walked into the training grounds and instantly noticed that something was wrong. Soldiers stood in a group, blocking Thranduil’s view. He walked over and pushed past the soldiers. Everyone realised that the King had arrived and they all bowed their heads. Thranduil paid them no attention. He was entirely focused on Eletha’s collapsed form. He knelt down next to Melda, his eyes on his wife’s face.

“What happened?” He asked.

“She fainted, Your Grace. She was firing arrows at the target, telling me that Tarrol was here.” Tyaeron answered. Thranduil looked up at the soldiers and ordered them away. They obeyed and resumed their training.

“Tarrol? She must have been hallucinating.” Thranduil said. He knew exactly why Eletha was imagining him. The image that she had seen of him putting his sword against Thranduil’s throat had affected her deeply. She was afraid. Tyaeron placed his hand on Eletha’s cheek, feeling the temperature of her skin. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the way the Captain was touching her. He suddenly felt rage boil in his stomach.

“Her skin is warm. She will be fine. Do you want me to take to the healing chambers, Your Grace?” Tyaeron asked, removing his hand from Eletha’s cheek.

“It is OK, Captain. I will take her. I was looking for her anyway. You get back to your job.” Thranduil said. Tyaeron noticed an angry tone underneath the King’s voice. Melda grabbed Eletha’s bow and the King picked up the Queen bridal style, wrapping one arm around her back and hooking the other under her knees. Eletha’s head rolled back, her left arm dangling lifelessly and her right arm draped limply over her stomach. Thranduil walked out of the training grounds with Melda at his heels. Tyaeron was happy when Melda turned around to give him a smile before leaving. He smiled back and returned to teaching the trainees.

Thranduil walked down to the healing chambers, Melda behind him, holding Eletha’s bow.

“So she fainted? And she said that Tarrol was there?” The King asked.

“Yes, my King. She screamed and suddenly fired arrow after arrow at the target. She told us that Tarrol was there and then she just fainted.” Melda replied, worried for her friend. Eletha had never fainted before so it was troubling for Melda and Thranduil. They reached the healing chambers and Lucile directed them to a private room. The King placed his wife gently down on the bed, her breathing soft. Melda filled Lucile in what happened and the healer rushed off. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed, holding Eletha’s hand while Melda stood at the end of the bed, her arm folded and her eyes on her friend. Lucile came back in with a damp cloth. She went over to Eletha’s other side and placed the cloth against the Queen’s forehead.

“Is she going to be OK?” Melda asked.

“Yes. As you said, she just fainted. She will wake up soon.” Lucile said, pressing the damp cloth to Eletha’s forehead.

“I will stay with her until she wakes up.” Thranduil stated.

“No, my King. I will stay. You have other important matters to attend to.” Melda said.

“My wife is the most important matter to me at the moment, Lady Melda. I am not leaving her side until her eyes open.” The King growled, not looking at Melda. The elleth sighed and unfolded her arms.

“Well, I am staying with you then. She is my best friend and I want to be here when she wakes up.” Melda declared. Lucile handed the cloth to Melda, her expression soft.

“Keep resting this on her forehead. Once it is dry, wet it again. Do it until she wakes up.” The healer told the golden-haired elleth. Melda nodded and took Lucile’s place as the healer left the room. Melda and Thranduil sat in silence. Melda wetted the cloth once it was dry and placed it against Eletha’s forehead. Thranduil did not let go of his wife’s hand, his eyes on her fair face. Twenty minutes later, Valpantiel came rushing into the room.

“I heard that the Queen fainted. Is she alright?” The elleth asked hurriedly, her face anxious.

“Yes, she is alright. We are waiting for her to wake up.” Melda answered her sister. Valpantiel walked over to Melda and held out her palm, indicating for Melda to give her cloth.

“Let me, _gwanun_. After all, I am a healer.”

Melda and Valpantiel could not be any different than each other. Melda was crazy and was an elleth who was fierce about battle while Valpantiel was calm and was a healer in Greenwood. She would fight if necessary but her true passion was healing not maiming. The two sisters had a valid reason for being so different. They had devised a conclusion that Melda took after their father in combat and weaponry while Valpantiel took after their mother in healing. Melda handed the damp cloth to her sister and got off the bed so Valpantiel could sit down. She placed the cloth on Eletha’s forehead, gently dapping. Thranduil did not speak and his eyes never left his wife’s face. The three Elves waited and waited and the minutes ticked by slowly. Finally, after three long hours, the Queen’s eyes opened.

Eletha looked around, blinking to adjust her vision. Her eyes fell upon her husband who sported a look of relief. Thranduil smiled and kissed her hand.

“I am so glad that you are awake, _melamin_.” He said.

“We all are.” Another voice said.

“Hello, Melda. Valpantiel, you are here too?” Eletha looked at the two sisters. Valpantiel was seated on the bed, the cloth on her lap and Melda stood behind her, her hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“Of course I am here. I am a healer, remember?” Valpantiel smiled.

“How long have I been out?” Eletha asked.

“Three hours. Now, Melda tells me that you saw Tarrol.” Thranduil said, his voice smooth and gentle. Eletha looked at him, her eyes scared.

“I did see him. He was standing right there where the target was supposed to be. He was there.” The Queen breathed fast.

“He was not there, Eletha. And he is never going to be here. You were imagining him. You are in shock, _melamin_.” The King whispered. He didn’t want to mention the visions in front of the two sisters. They did not need to know.

“But…he was so vivid. He did not look like a hallucination at all.”

“Vivid as he was, he was not there. Trust me, he will never enter this palace again.” Thranduil promised, kissing her forehead.

An hour later, Eletha was up and about. Thranduil left because he had some politic matters to deal with and Melda went back to the training grounds. Eletha offered to help Valpantiel with collecting Athelas from the forest. Valpantiel did not accept her offer but Eletha demanded that she wanted to go. In the end, Valpantiel agreed, knowing that she had to obey her Queen. The two ellith ventured out into the forest, collecting the healing plant. As Valpantiel was cutting the plant, Eletha knelt beside her, holding the basket which was already half full.

“You remind me so much of your mother. Is she the reason you wanted to be a healer?” She said.

“Yes and I knew that I wanted to be a healer since I was a little girl. Why do you think I took an interest in Radagast? Even though his healing remedies can be quite out there, many of them do work. Healing is my passion.” Valpantiel smiled. They finished collecting Athelas and returned to the palace. Eletha helped her friend clean and wash the Athelas before wrapping the stems up in bundles. Valpantiel thanked Eletha for her assistance and Eletha replied by saying that she was happy to help. As she walked to her own chambers, she bumped into the Captain.

“Oh, hello, Tyaeron.”

“Your Grace. I apologise, I did not see you.” Tyaeron said, bowing his head.

“It’s OK, no need to apologise. Oh, I want to thank for catching me when I fainted. If you had not been there, I would probably be in worse condition.” Eletha smiled.

“You are very welcome.” The Captain said with a small grin.

“How is Melda’s training going?” The Queen asked.

“She is extremely skilful, Your Grace. She has a natural ability that does not come along very often. I can only say that she has not even reached her peak yet. Melda is going to get even better.” Tyaeron smiled. Eletha noticed the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke about Melda. Eletha could not help but wonder if something was going on between them but she decided to ask him about it later.

“That sounds fantastic. I have to go, Captain and thank you again catching me.” She said, expressing her gratitude. She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek sweetly. Eletha smiled at him again before making her way to her chambers. Tyaeron smiled and walked off to the front gate to check on the patrol. Unbeknown to the two Elves, Thranduil had seen and heard everything. He remained on the shadowed ledge twenty metres away, his heart pounding.

 

**

 

The next day, Eletha was summoned to the King’s chambers just after noon and she had no idea why. Dressed in a glorious green gown with her hair pulled back in an elaborate twisted half-up, half-down look with no crown or circlet, she went to see her husband. When she knocked, she heard him say “come in”. She opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk, quill in hand. She closed the door behind her and curtsied.

“Your Grace. You requested my presence.”

Thranduil looked up from the letter he was writing and put down his quill.

“Yes, Eletha. I wish to speak with you about something.” He said.

“What is it?” She asked, taking a step forward. Thranduil sighed and rose from his chair. Eletha kept her eyes on him as he walked around the desk and leaned against the front of it, folding his arms over his body. She creased her eyebrows at him as his eyes pierced her but it wasn’t in a happy way. They lacked mirth, his irises laced with mild rage, cold and icy.

“Thranduil, what is worrying you?” Eletha inquired, her voice soft.

“It is about you and the Captain.”

“Tyaeron?” Eletha frowned.

“You seem friendly with him.” Thranduil stated.

“Well, yes, he is my friend.”

“Is he though?” Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“I have seen the way you look at him.”

“What?” Eletha cried.

“You look at him like you interested in him. The way you talk to him. You were asking him so many questions on the ride to Imladris.”

“What is wrong with that? Am I not allowed to ask questions about a place I have never been to?”

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Because you were at the front of the group and Tyaeron was beside me. Thranduil, he is my _friend_. I do not unders-”

“And the way you hug him. I am beginning to get suspicious.” Thranduil interrupted.

“Thranduil, you cannot possibly mean…Me and…Tyaeron? No! I love you! I am married to you!” Eletha yelled.

“I do not see you all the time. I do not know what you do when you are not with me.”

“I am spending time with Melda and Valpantiel. I visit Glunar as often as possible. I practice my fighting skills with the Guard.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Do you doubt me that much? I am your wife! I tell you the truth and only the truth! There is _nothing_ going on between Tyaeron and I. He is one of my best friends. The closest male friend that I have. I love him like a brother.” Eletha said.

“From what I see, it looks like you are flirting with him.” Thranduil announced.

“ _Flirting_? With Tyaeron? Your eyes deceive you, Thranduil. I flirt with no-one!”

“I saw you yesterday when you kissed him on the cheek.”

“Oh, so you are spying on me now, are you? One kiss on the cheek is not flirting. I was simply expressing my thanks to him for catching me yesterday.” Eletha growled.

“He should not have done that either. He should not have touched her cheek the way he did.” Thranduil said.

“If he had not caught me, I could have had a concussion! Would you rather want that? And as for him touching my cheek, Melda has informed me that he was simply checking my temperature.”

“Still.”

“Still what? Thranduil, I only have eyes for you. And do not dare accuse me of flirting when I see first-hand that you flirt with other ellith.” Eletha seethed, glaring at the King.

“What?”

“Do not deny it! At festivals and gatherings, I see you eyeing the ladies of the Court. I am not blind.”

“I do not flirt with the ladies!” Thranduil screamed, unfolding his arms.

“Yes, you do. I have seen you. I turn around and there you are, getting the ladies to feed you fruit like you’re an elfling. You never let me do that to you.”

Thranduil knew that she was right. He let the other ladies feed him food. He did it at their wedding. He remembered the look on Eletha’s face when she saw what the ladies were doing with him.

“I…I apologise, Eletha. I should not have…” He whispered, trailing off, losing his words. She walked up to him and without hesitation, slapped him hard across the cheek.

“Do not apologise to me. It will do you no good.” She fumed. Thranduil touched his cheek and stared at his wife with wide eyes.

“You have never slapped me before.” He said.

“Well, you deserve it. Now, I shall dismiss myself from your presence.” She said and backed away. She curtsied and turned to go.

“Eletha. Wait.”

She turned around to face him.

“Stay. Please.” He begged.

“No. I take my leave now.” Eletha said and left, the train of her green gown trailing out behind her.

Thranduil immediately regretted what he had said to her. He deliberated if he should go after her but decided that she probably didn’t want to see him. He touched his cheek again and leant against the desk. Eletha had never been violet towards him before. It was the first time he really saw her angry and it was like looking at a totally different person. The King’s cheek was a dark pink colour and he remembered her cross expression. It wasn’t what he was used to. He hoped that she would return to him soon.

The Queen rushed out of the palace. It was raining outside and the weather was humid and sticky as it was Summer. Not caring about the rain, she ran out the front gate, rushing across the path above the tumbling river. The guards shouted at her to stop but she ignored them. The rain was a welcoming relief, refreshing and cool. She ran into the forest, not caring that her dress and hair were already in the process of being ruined. She began to cry, her tears matching the pouring rain. _How could he think that I fancy Tyaeron? We are just friends. Friends kiss each other. Melda and Valpantiel have kissed me before. Multiple times on the cheek. Wait, is Thranduil jealous?_ Eletha’s mind was swirling with many thoughts and questions. She continued to scuttle through the forest, the hem of her dress destroyed.

She only ever had eyes for Thranduil. He was the centre of her world, the main jewel in her crown. Eletha didn’t know where she was going. Her head was clouded, full of mix-matched emotions and thoughts amidst dozens of questions. The Captain was her friend and she loved him as a friend, loved him as if he was her brother. Since she was an only child, her friends had become the siblings that she never had. The Queen was so confused that she didn’t notice the large root on the ground. Her foot got caught on the root and she came tumbling down to the ground. She hit her head on a rock and she was instantly knocked out. Her vision went black and her mind went blank. The rain continued to pour, drenching Eletha’s unconscious body.

 

**

 

It had been four hours since Eletha had run off and Thranduil was growing worried. After two hours, he had asked Tyaeron and some of the Guard to look for her. They had searched the palace for two hours but the Queen was nowhere to be found.

“Where is she?” Thranduil growled.

“We do not know, Your Grace. We have scoured the palace for her but she is not anywhere.” Tyaeron said sadly. Melda stood beside him, wearing the same anxious expression.

“Well, where else could she be?!” The King snapped at them. Then, suddenly, the three Elves made eye contact.

“The forest.” They all said in unison. Tyaeron called twenty members of the Guard to the front gate and along with Melda and the King; they rode into the forest, desperate to find the Queen. The rain had stopped but it had made the ground muddy so they could not see which direction Eletha had run in. The Guard spread out, covering as much ground as possible. After eighty excruciating minutes, there was a shout from a soldier saying that he had found her. Tyaeron, Thranduil and Melda galloped to where the soldier was and sure enough, Eletha was there. Her beautiful green gown had been washed out by the rain. The colour had faded and the hem was wrecked. Her boots and most of her dress were covered in sloppy brown mud. Her hair was messy, sticky and mud had congealed within the strands. Her skin was unnaturally pale, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. There was a small wound on the left side of her head. It had stopped bleeding and the blood had crusted on her skin, a sickly reddish-brown colour. Thranduil noticed a rock with dried blood on it and figured out that she had hit her head on it. He dismounted Etular and rushed over to Eletha, the mud already staining his silver cloak. He placed his hand on her cheek. Her skin was wet and cold, too cold. Tears pricked his eyes but he blinked them away. He didn’t want his Guard to see him cry. _What would they think of me?_ He thought.

“Get her to palace. Now.” The King ordered. The soldier who had found her, Thranduil found out that his name was Laeuil, placed the Queen on his horse and he mounted behind her. The King mounted Etular and him, Melda, Tyaeron and the Guard rode back to the palace. When they reached the front gate, Thranduil grabbed Eletha in his arms and raced to the healing chambers with Tyaeron and Melda at his heels. Lucile was shocked to see the King again. So was Valpantiel.

“Twice in two days the Queen has come here. What has happened now?” Lucile asked, directing them to the same healing room as the day before.

“She ran off after we had a fight. We found her in the forest, unconscious and freezing cold.” Thranduil answered as he laid his still wife on the bed. Lucile told Thranduil to leave but he refused to. Valpantiel tried to push him out but he would not budge. Melda and Tyaeron managed to drag the King out of the chambers so that Lucile and Valpantiel could check on the Queen. The door was slammed in his face and all they could do was wait. Laeuil appeared around the corner, his clothes muddy.

“Is Her Grace OK?” He asked.

“We do not know. We have to wait.” Melda said. Thranduil looked at the soldier and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for finding her, Laeuil. I am incredibly grateful.”

The soldier was surprised by the King’s congenitally. Nonetheless, he smiled at the King and bowed his head.

“It was the least I could do, Your Grace.” Laeuil said. Thranduil gave him a “thank you” look and removed his hand from his shoulder. Laeuil bowed his head again and then, he turned his heel and left.

Melda, the Captain and the King waited outside the healing chambers. There was silence for ten minutes before the King spoke.

“This is my fault.”

Melda and Tyaeron narrowed their eyes at the King. Melda looked at Tyaeron before looking back at Thranduil.

“What do you mean, Your Grace?” She asked.

“We had a fight and I angered her. She ran off because of me. If I had not summoned her to my chambers, none of this would have happened.” Thranduil breathed. His back slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, his legs tucked up against his body. He put his face on his knees and finally, the tears came. Melda and Tyaeron watched on in shock as the King cried. They had hardly ever seen him cry before. Not since his father’s death at the Last Alliance. Melda and Tyaeron found themselves in an uncomfortable position. They really didn’t know what to do. Nonetheless, they had to console him. Melda knelt down in front of the King and hesitantly placed her hand over one of his large ones.

“This is not your fault, Your Grace. You did not know how Eletha would react to your fight. Please do not blame yourself. I certainly don’t.” She said soothingly. Thranduil raised his head and Melda was faced with a completely vulnerable and wounded King. His piercing eyes were even bluer because of his tears and the tears left wet lines down his cheeks. He looked really upset. Thranduil placed his other hand over Melda’s, looking into her violet eyes.

“Thank you, Lady Melda, for your consolation. But I still feel guilty. My wife is hurt. I should not have fought with her.”

“I agree with Lady Melda, my King. You didn’t know how Her Grace would react.” Tyaeron said softly. Thranduil looked up at him, his eyes shining and tear-lines streaked his pale cheeks.

“ _Diola lle_ , Captain. I just hope that she is OK.” The King said and Tyaeron nodded, understanding the King’s sadness.

“I am sure she will be, Your Grace. But now, all we can do is wait.” Melda said, her hand still encased in the King’s large one.

They waited for another hour in total silence before the door opened and Valpantiel appeared, a cloth with blood on it in her hands. Thranduil and Melda clambered to their feet and Tyaeron stood there anxiously. Valpantiel noticed how worried the three of them looked so she put them out of their misery straightaway.

“The Queen is OK. She has suffered a minor concussion and a small wound to her head, those are her only injuries. But we also found something else.” She said. Thranduil’s eyes widened and Melda and Tyaeron looked concerned. The King was getting impatient by the second.

“Melda, Captain, could you give the King and I some privacy?” Valpantiel asked. Melda was reluctant to leave but Tyaeron dragged her away by the arm. Once the two of them were gone, the golden-haired elleth looked at the King. Thranduil waited irascibly for Valpantiel to speak. She lowered her gaze to the ground before looking into Thranduil’s intense eyes.

“Queen Eletha is with child.”

 

Elvish Translations

  * gwanun – sister/kinswoman

  * melamin – my love

  * Diola lle – Thank you




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun! I couldn’t resist a cliff-hanger! :P So, any thoughts on the fight? I hated writing it because normally Thranduil and Eletha are so in love so having them shout at each other didn’t make me feel good at all but it had to be done. Well, it actually didn’t have to be done but I wanted them to have at least one fight so there’d be a complication. But on a happy note, Eletha’s pregnant!! :D What do you guys think about that? I read on a Tolkien website that female elves have full control over contraception and can fall pregnant whenever they want to. I like to think that Eletha willed herself to become pregnant after Thranduil dominated her back in Chapter 13. I made Valpantiel a healer so she can have a more significant role in future chapters, to make her more important. This chapter was inspired by ‘Stay With Me’ by Sam Smith :) Lastly, I would like to thank LadyofPearls, vienna, pirates_and_hobbits, SparklesJustReads and Agnes for all their wonderful comments. They are devoted readers to this story and I love them for it. Thank you so much to those five as well as everybody else! I love you all!! xxx Hope to see you all on the 19th of June for the next chapter! :)


	17. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Eletha react to the shocking yet happy news. Melda and Tyaeron’s relationship flourishes. The King gives his wife a couple of presents and they talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6,500+ words and some adorable sweetness :) Aaaaand, we have reached the 201st page on a Word document! Wow, isn’t that crazy?! :D And over 3,000 hits! Thank you so very much, my dear readers! Anyway, we pick up right where the previous chapter left off so let’s see how Thranduil reacts! :D

_Queen Eletha is with child._

Shock. That is what he felt. Pure and utter shock. The King simply stood there, frozen still. He didn’t move nor did he blink. The only thought he had was that his wife was pregnant. He knew that the gap between marriage and the first child was relatively small for Elves but nothing could prepare Thranduil for how quickly it took for the two of them to conceive a child. Valpantiel watched the King with anxious eyes. He did not move or speak, nothing. Not even a blink, his eyes bright and full of shock.

“Your Grace? Do you feel well?” She asked. Thranduil did not respond and remained in his frozen state. His eyes looked at nothing and he was sure that his heart had stopped beating for a moment.

“Your Grace? Can you hear me?” Valpantiel’s voice sounded distant in his ears. It was like he was far away, isolated from where he was now. The elleth was alarmed when the King suddenly fell to his knees, the hem of his robe pooling around his feet. Valpantiel held the King’s arms gently, her hands dwarfed by his large muscular physique. His gaze was on the ground, thinking about his pregnant wife.

“My King! Are you OK? Do you need something?” Valpantiel asked, trying to make the King speak. He heard her frantic questions and finally raised his eyes to hers.

“I need…Eletha. Please take me to her.” He demanded, his voice vulnerable and soft. Valpantiel had never seen him so exposed before. It was like he was a different person, not the strong and formidable King that she knew. Instead, she saw an ellon who was fragile. Gently, she pulled the King to his feet and led him to the Queen. Thranduil placed his left arm around Valpantiel’s shoulders as they entered the room. Eletha was lying on the bed, still and pale. Her body was no longer garbed in her Guard clothes, only a nightdress that reached just above her knees. Her hair was still a little damp and it had been brushed neatly. There was a small bandage over the wound on the side of her head. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved up and down slowly. The King let go of Valpantiel and sat on the bed next to his wife, resting his head on her stomach. He gripped her hand, weaving his long fingers with hers.

“I will give you some privacy, Your Grace.” Valpantiel whispered. Thranduil heard her but did not acknowledge her words. The elleth retreated from the room, leaving the King alone with his wife.

Thranduil cried but unlike his previous tears, these ones were full of happiness. He raised his head from her stomach and laid his hand where his head had been, feeling the soft silk of her nightdress. He couldn’t believe that below his hand, his child was already growing inside Eletha. For all he knew, it could be the ellon in Lord Elrond’s and Lady Galadriel’s visions. His son. _Their_ son. He looked at Eletha’s face, his eyes crying.

“Oh, _melamin_ , we are going to have a child.” He whispered and he could not stop the smile coming across his lips. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her stomach, knowing that there was a little elfling developing inside his wife. He resumed the position of his head on her stomach, his breathing soft.

Eletha felt a hand in hers and she stirred. She also felt a weight on her stomach and she slowly opened her eyes. At first, her vision was a little blurry. Then, Eletha’s eyes found a head covered in pale blonde hair, the male figure clothed in silver robes. She looked down and saw that his long-fingered hand was in hers, her fingers intertwined with his. The Queen smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Hello, _lirimaer_.” She whispered. Thranduil raised his head at the sound of her voice. His heart lifted when he saw her emerald eyes. Her face was returning to its natural colour and she looked better. He sat up, tightened his grip on her hand.

“Hello, _melamin_. How do you feel?”

“Good. Really good.” Eletha smiled, sitting up, resting her back against the headboard of the bed.

“What is the last thing that you remember?” He asked.

“Tripping over a root and suddenly, my vision went black. I cannot remember anything past that until seeing your beautiful face now.”

Thranduil smiled and leaned over, softly kissing her lips. When he broke away, Eletha noticed that he had a large smile on his face and his crystalline blue eyes shone with happiness. She didn’t know why he looked so happy so she asked him.

“Why have you got that stupid smile on your face?” She asked.

 _Of course she does not know that she is pregnant._ He thought. As he held her hand, he took a breath before answering.

“We are going to have a child.”

Eletha stared at him, her green eyes widening with shock. _Is he speaking the truth?_

“What?” She asked. Thranduil grinned at the look of sheer disbelief on his wife’s face. He placed his free hand on her flat stomach, not looking away from Eletha’s eyes.

“You have my child inside you.” The King whispered.

 _I am pregnant? Oh, Valar, I am pregnant!_ Eletha thought. The tears began to flow, running down her pale cheeks. After so much worrying, Eletha finally felt free. She did not have to fret about having a child no more. Thranduil’s baby was growing inside her and she could not believe it. Eletha smiled and laid her hand over the King’s on her stomach. She looked down at her flat stomach, her eyes full of wonder and glorious surprise.

“Hello, _tithen pen_. I am your _naneth_ and your _adar_ is here too.” She murmured.

“Our child probably cannot hear you yet.” Thranduil chuckled. Eletha looked at him, her green eyes sparkling.

“I just…cannot believe it. I-I-I’m pregnant.” The Queen cried, her heart jumping with absolute joy. A royal baby was on the way. Thranduil shuffled closer to her, keeping his hand on her stomach. He let go of her hand and cupped her face. He gave her a soft smile and softly wrapped his lips around hers. Eletha draped her free arm around his neck, pulling him closer. The King’s thumb stroked her cheek as her heart pounded with happiness. Eletha forgot about everything. The visions, the fight. She only thought of her husband and the child growing in her womb. Thranduil pulled back and rested his forehead against Eletha’s, his breath grazing her face.

“It looks you will give me an heir.” Thranduil smirked, referring to the talk that they had had a few months ago. Eletha opened her eyes and smiled widely at him. Both of their hands were still placed over her stomach, quiet and soft. The King and Queen sat there for many minutes, thinking about their unborn child.

 

Half-an-hour after finding out about her pregnancy, Eletha had her first official examination. She had the bandage removed from her head, revealing a small scar that was quickly fading to a pink line. Valpantiel and Lucile performed the examination carefully and Thranduil stayed by her side, holding her hand. It was revealed that the Queen was two months pregnant. It would be another ten months before the child was born. Eletha felt worried that something was damaged because of tripping in the forest but fortunately, nothing was wrong. She was in perfect health and so was the baby. Eletha had never felt so relieved in her whole life. Her child was healthy, safe and warm. Her child was already loved.

“I wish my parents could be here. They would have been overjoyed to be grandparents.” Eletha said to Thranduil once Valpantiel and Lucile had left.

“I am sure that my parents would have been overjoyed too.” The King replied with a genuine smile. There was some truth in what he said. His mother would have been ecstatic to have been a grandmother. She would have been extremely happy for her son, to know that he was going to be a father. King Oropher, however, would not have been so happy. Of course, he would have been pleased that his son was going to have a child but Oropher would only care for the child because he or she would continue the family line. He wouldn’t have been very happy to know that a Silvan elleth was caring Thranduil’s child. But neither of his parents were alive. Nor were Eletha’s. It was only the two of them. A third member to the family was coming. And both Thranduil and Eletha could not wait to meet their child.

 

**

 

That night, after having something to eat for dinner, Eletha left the healing chambers with Thranduil’s arm around her. He had wrapped her body in his silver robe, holding her close as they walked to Eletha’s chambers. When they reached the door, the Queen looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” She asked.

“Of course you can, _melamin_.” He kissed her temple and the two walked to the King’s chambers. They went inside, shutting the doors behind them. Eletha took off his robe and draped it over the chair. She was still clothed in her nightdress, her hair hanging long down her back. She walked out onto the balcony as Thranduil undressed. The summer breeze ruffled her locks around her shoulders, making her skin feel warm. Unknowingly, Eletha placed her hand on her stomach. She could not stop touching her stomach; it was like she _had_ to touch it. _My, if this is how much I have to touch my stomach when it’s flat, how much am I going to touch my stomach when it swells with my child?_ She asked herself. It was at that moment when the visions entered her mind again. The child inside her could be her son. The one that could be going to fight at Gundabad. She already feared for her baby’s life. A sudden maternal side had arisen in Eletha. Her baby was extremely precious and she couldn’t wait to meet her child. To protect it. To cherish it. To love it.

The King’s arms wound around his wife’s waist, pressing her back against his front. His lips went to her neck, softly kissing her skin. Eletha rolled her head back, resting it on his shoulder. She quietly moaned as he kissed her neck, his mouth soft and sweet. She twisted around in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. It was when she put her hands on his chest that she realised that he was bare-chested. He locked his arms around her, pulling her against his body. Eletha broke away, breathless and gasping for air. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, moving down his muscular arms. Thranduil had such a beautiful body; there was always something to touch.

“ _Oio naa elealla alasse'_.” The Queen whispered. Thranduil smiled and kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek. They walked back inside and Eletha saw that his long legs were covered in tight black leggings, showing off his powerful muscles. Eletha got into bed and beckoned Thranduil to join her. He walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his gently, his fingers weaving with hers.

“I want to apologise, Eletha. For thinking that you and Tyaeron were…together. I should not have been so rash. Please forgive me.” The King begged, lowering his gaze. Eletha tightened her fingers against his and placed her free hand on his face, her palm resting against his cheek. Thranduil raised his eyes to hers, the green irises welcoming and soft.

“You are forgiven, _aran-nin_. You had nothing to worry about. You never have to worry about me fancying someone else. _You_ are my one and only love. There was only ever you and there will only ever be you, Thranduil. It’s just you and me and our child. For forever.” The Queen whispered. She leaned over to him and rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes as Thranduil closed his. He raised his free hand and held her neck gently, his thumb stroking her cheek. The King and Queen sat there together, feeling their breath on each other’s faces.

“ _Diola lle_ , _mela en' coiamin_.” Thranduil murmured, his deep voice gentle.

“I want to apologise too. For leaving you. I must have put you through hell and I am sorry for that.” Eletha said, opening her eyes.

“You too are forgiven. You had every right to be angry with me, to hit me and run off. You may be my wife but I cannot control everything that you wish to do.” He whispered and kissed her passionately, showing his unbending love for his wife. Eletha kissed him back, her lips moulding with his.

“Lie with me.” Eletha demanded in her soft voice.

“It would be my pleasure, my Queen.” He obliged and snuggled up next to her. He wrapped his left arm around her and placed his right hand on her stomach. Eletha rested her left hand on his chest and laid her right hand over his. The King and Queen fell asleep, their hands pressed against Eletha’s stomach, dreaming of their baby.

 

**

 

Melda woke up early. She got dressed for training quickly and made her way to the training grounds. Throwing knives were now her expertise. When she arrived at the training grounds, she went to the knife station and began throwing the sharp weapons at the red circle targets. If she missed one bullseye, she would start again. Captain Tyaeron stood at the side, observing Melda’s throwing technique. She had only been at it for a week and her throwing was amazing for a beginner.

Tyaeron approached her as she threw her second last knife. It hit the target and he smiled.

“Well done, my Lady. Beginner’s luck.” He said.

“There is no such thing as luck in battle, Captain.”

Tyaeron loved how pessimistic she could be, how cheeky she was. He knew that she was his type of elleth.

“You are not in battle at the present time, my Lady.”

Melda didn’t acknowledge his statement and threw her last knife. It shot through the air in a straight line and hit the target exactly in the centre. Melda smiled and glanced at Tyaeron.

“But I congratulate you on your skill.” The Captain said, his eyes on the knife in the middle of the red circle of the target. Melda bowed her head and went over to retrieve the knives. She returned them to their table and she went to the sword fighting area. She practiced with the Guard for two hours before coming face-to-face with Tyaeron. Melda practiced her sword fighting skills for another hour before finishing up and going to have a late breakfast. The Captain walked her out of the training grounds, his hand on her back. Melda felt a shiver run through her spine from his touch. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. As they walked into the open halls of the palace, Tyaeron suddenly pushed Melda gently against the wall in a shadowed corner on his left. She let out a gasp as her back made contact with the stone and to her surprise, the Captain’s lips came down on hers.

Bliss. Stunned. Delight. Surprise. That is what Melda felt at that moment. She softly kissed him back, resting her hands on his chest. One of Tyaeron’s hands held her neck while the other rested on her waist. When she opened her mouth, his warm breath flowed down her throat. He smelt so good, so wonderful that it made Melda crave more. She was sure that her heart had sparked a little, a feeling she had never experienced. Tyaeron’s hesitations of her reaction were demolished when he heard Melda moan quietly. He had wanted to kiss her from the day she had entered the training grounds for their first lesson. He wanted her to be with him so badly. Since Elves only loved once in their whole lifetime, Tyaeron had never liked any elleth the way he liked Melda. He knew that she was the right elleth for him. There was no-one else. In such a short space of time, he already felt something deep for Melda. He didn’t know what it was yet but he was sure to find out. Melda broke her lips away and let a deep breath. Tyaeron stepped back and let go of her, his eyes on her fair face.

“I had to do that. I could not wait any longer.” He whispered, his eyes like a stormy green sea. Melda simply stared at him, her cheeks a little pink from their sudden kiss.

“How long have you been waiting?” She asked.

“Weeks. Almost two months. I had to let you know I how feel. I really, really _like_ you, Melda.” Tyaeron answered. The elleth reached out her arm and placed her hand over his heart.

“It would seem that the feeling is mutual, Tyaeron.” Melda smiled. Tyaeron’s eyes widened with happiness and he embraced her, locking his arms around her body. Melda embraced him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. A small smile ghosted over her lips and she closed her eyes, letting herself go in his warm hug.

 

**

 

A month after Eletha found out about her pregnancy, she found herself being called to Thranduil’s chambers in the evening. The only people who knew about her pregnancy were herself, Lucile, Thranduil and Valpantiel. It was decided that when Eletha was six months pregnant, they would officially announce it to the Woodland Realm. That meant that there were another three months that Eletha had to keep her mouth shut. She was desperate to tell Melda but she managed to keep her lips sealed.

She reached the doors of the King’s chambers and knocked thrice. Thranduil appeared behind the doors, dressed in red and gold robes. He pulled her inside gently and he led her to the bed. She sat down on its edge and watched as the King walked over to his desk and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in blue cloth from one of the drawers. Thranduil sat down on the bed next to Eletha and handed her the parcel. It felt light in her hands and she wondered what it was.

“It is a tradition in the Sindarin culture that a husband should present his wife with a present before she gives birth.” He said.

“But I am not one of the Sindar.”

“And I am. I am your husband and this is part of my culture. Therefore, it is part of your culture too. Open it.” Thranduil smiled.

Eletha glanced at him briefly with happy eyes and pulled the cloth off the parcel. Inside was a brown wooden box with elaborate forest and vine carvings. Thranduil watched as she opened the lid and a gasp escaped her lips.

A gold cuff for her wrist sat in a cushion of black velvet. The light reflected off the stunning piece of jewellery, making it glow. Vine etchings embellished the edges and in the centre was an engraving of the elk emblem of the Elvenking. It was beautiful and Eletha could not take her eyes off it. Gently, she lifted the cuff out of the velvet cushion and inspected it from every angle. She looked at Thranduil with loving eyes.

“Why do you give me such expensive gifts?” She asked.

“Because I want to. You are my wife and it is my duty to spoil you with whatever I wish.” He answered, taking the cuff from her and sliding it onto her left wrist; it was a perfect fit. Her index finger traced the engraving of the elk, curving around the antlers.

“Why would you engrave your emblem into this?” She inquired.

“Because it is _your_ emblem too. I had this made for you to show everyone that you are mine and you are part of my kingdom. You are part of my world, Eletha. _You_ are my whole world and this cuff symbolises that you belong to me and that you are the true Queen of Greenwood.”

Eletha didn’t respond with words. Instead, she threw herself at Thranduil and kissed him, placing her hands on either side of his head. He held her back tenderly as she ravaged his mouth intensely. Her lips broke away and she leaned her forehead against his.

“ _Diola lle_ , _melamin_.” She whispered.

“And from the pureness of my heart, I want to give you something else.” He stroked her face and got up from the bed. He opened another drawer under his desk and Eletha saw a book with a leather cover in his hand. He resumed his place next to his wife on the bed and handed her the book. Eletha took it and flipped through the pages. They were blank and the colour of yellow-white, much like parchment; there were about 100 pages. She ran her fingers over the first page. It felt like pure parchment, soft under her fingertips.

“This is your own book. You may write in it like a diary or sketch and draw. You can do whatever you wish with it.” The King said as Eletha closed the book, her hand rested on the brown leather cover.

“You cosset me.” She smiled as her eyes met his.

“And I will continue to.” He smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Later that night, Eletha sat in the King’s chair in his chambers. The golden torches flickered dimly, cascading shadows along the floor and walls. Thranduil was fast asleep in bed, his eyes closed and his breathing soft. Eletha was bored and she didn’t want to wake Thranduil up. She went through his drawers, hunting for a pencil. She found one and moved the chair next to the lavish bed, careful to wake the King. She sat comfortably in the chair, her left leg crossed over her right. The Queen opened the book Thranduil had given her hours earlier to the first blank page and began to sketch her sleeping husband.

The next morning, Thranduil woke up to find that Eletha was gone. He sat up and yawned, his long hair falling around his shoulders. Maeklin dressed him in a silver tunic and grey leggings with matching boots. Once the King had dismissed his steward from his chambers, Thranduil spotted the book that he had given to Eletha on his desk. At first, he thought that she had returned it but his fears were quenched when he read the small piece of parchment on top of the book.

_Thranduil,_

_Fear not, I am not returning the book. I love it. I only left it here in your chambers because I wanted you to see what I have done on the first page. I will take the book back when I next see you._

_Until we see each other again, love from your wife,_

_Eletha._

Thranduil placed the small note on the side of the desk and opened the book. There, on the first page, was a beautiful drawing of him sleeping the night before. The King had no idea that his wife was so skilled in the art of drawing. The sketch was of impeccable likeness, so authentic that it looked real. His face was peaceful and his eyes were closed, his eyebrows dark and thick above closed eyelids. His expression was soft and his lips were pressed together in a soft, tranquil line. His right arm was curled behind his head and his left hand rested on the pillow beside him. Thranduil smiled at how well she had drawn his hair, long and loose, falling over his shoulders. She had clearly sketched his nose, cheekbones and impossibly glorious jawline. She had taken extra care in drawing his hands. It was as if they sculptured by angels from Arda. Large palms and long, elegant fingers. Thranduil genuinely thought that he was looking at a mirror image of himself. The King knew that he himself was attractive but wasn’t vain to express it all the time. What shocked him was how handsome and beautiful she had drawn him. He would ask her why she did that later when he would return the book to her. In the bottom right-hand corner was Eletha’s elegant, loopy signature, the initials E.G written in black ink. _Valar, I love her so much._ He smiled as he thought of his wife.

He felt so happy so he had met her. If he hadn’t lost his brooch, they probably would have never come across each other. In such a short space of time (14 years to be exact), she was his love, his Queen and now pregnant with his child and heir. Thranduil wondered what his parents would think if they were alive. No doubt his mother would be so overjoyed, so happy to see that her son had found love. His father would be the total opposite. He would have been enraged that Thranduil had taken a Silvan elf as his Queen. In a way, Thranduil was glad that his father was not around anymore but he wished his mother was still alive. She would have adored Eletha more than anything. She would have taken her in like a daughter. Thranduil closed the book and leaned back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs. He would summon Eletha to his chambers once again tonight and make love to her. The reason: just because he could.

 

**

 

After their passionate lovemaking, Eletha collapsed on top of her husband, her hands on his chest. His heartbeat flooded her mind, fast and pounding. She let out a deep breath as Thranduil’s fingers stroked her hair softly. She looked up at the King with a smile on her face. She rolled off him and curled up next to him, her hand resting on his chest.

“I am never going to get enough of this.” The Queen whispered, her fingers playing with his pale blonde locks.

“Neither am I.” Thranduil responded, a smile gracing his beautiful lips. He kissed her forehead and hopped off the bed. Eletha admired his naked body as he picked up his leggings and silk nightshirt off the floor. As the King got dressed, she quickly leapt off the bed and grabbed her husband’s silk robe, wrapping it around her shoulders. She raced back to the bed and sat down, her legs curling beneath her. When Thranduil turned around, his wife had moved from her position on the bed and her naked body was covered with his silver, orange and purple robe.

“There is no need to cover yourself. Frankly, I prefer you when you’re naked, Eletha.” Thranduil smirked and Eletha grinned back, blushing deeply. The King walked to his desk and picked up the leather book. He sat next to the Queen and gave her the book.

“Why did you draw me?” He asked.

“I wanted to. You looked so peaceful and beautiful when you were sleeping. I wanted to capture that moment.” Eletha responded and opened the book to her drawing of Thranduil.

“I must say that you drew me wonderfully. It is almost lifelike. How did you know how to draw so well?”

“Natural talent, I assume.” Eletha shrugged.

“You have drawn me far too beautiful. Do I really look like that?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes, you do. This is how you look like to me. You are handsome, beautiful, glorious. Every feature of your body is perfect. Your personality is perfect. Everything about you is perfection and I would not have it any other way.”

“Please inform me. How am I so beautiful? I want you to describe to me how I look like to you.” Thranduil smiled. Eletha gazed at her husband with glittering green eyes. She placed the open book on the bed and moved closer to Thranduil.

“I do not know where to start.”

“How about at the beginning? When you first saw me in the palace, what did you see?” He asked her.

“I saw your hair. Your impeccable pale blonde locks, long, straight and stunning, like rivers of gold in the sunlight. Your hair is so soft, silken and perfect.” She said as her fingers ran through the hair that had fallen over his shoulders.

“Next, I saw your eyes. Too beautiful to be real. A stunning piercing blue that penetrated my heart like a thousand daggers. Every time I look them, I feel as though I am falling into two glowing azure orbs, falling into abysses made of the same shade as your eyes. They show every emotion. Hurt and loss, anger and ferocity, love and happiness. Your eyebrows enhance your eyes, thick, dark and splendid. A feature that I adore about you.”

Thranduil could not take his eyes off Eletha. He drank in her words, his heart thumping.

“I am falling into blue abysses right now from the way you are looking at me. This might take a while.” Eletha said.

“Take all the time you need, _melamin_. I could listen to your voice all day.” His eyes penetrated her soul and she smiled.

“I love your skin. A perfect pale cream. Soft under my fingers yet as hard as stone. I love your body, your muscular physique. Long strong arms, they make me feel safe. Long legs with beautiful feet. Your chest and torso, strong and handsome. It brings me warmth. And of course, I adore your manhood. What it does to me, you have no idea.” Eletha grinned widely as Thranduil smirked.

“I am glad that you love my manhood so much. We would have a big problem if you didn’t.” He said and Eletha giggled. She moved her hands from his hair down to his hands.

“Your hands are the most beautiful pair of hands I have ever seen. Soft skin and emanating warmth. Large and exquisite with long, graceful fingers. I love how you touch me with your hands and fingers. They set my heart on fire. I love it how your hands can wield two swords and cut down many enemies and yet your hands can be so gentle to me.”

Her hands moved up his body and reached his neck.

“Your neck is beautiful, pale and soft.” She said, her fingers running over his Adam’s apple. Her finger traced along his jawline, moving up to his left cheekbone.

“The bone structure of your face is impossible. The most sharp jawline and cheekbones I have ever laid eyes on. Your strong nose and brow are beautiful. Your lips are soft and sweet, seductive, waiting to be kissed. You are incredibly attractive, Thranduil. I love your ears, just as much as you love mine. I love your gentle personality. Your fearlessness, your sweetness, your tender loving. You have a body that was made to be touched and a personality made to be loved. You are mine, my own and I love you.”

Thranduil stared at Eletha for a total of fifteen seconds before grabbing her head in his hands and crushing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Eletha opened her mouth for his tongue and he accepted her invitation, sliding his tongue into her mouth, meeting with her tongue in a passionate tango-like dance. He pushed her down on the bed, keeping his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, conquering her lips. She moaned as he growled. His hand moved down to the silk robe covering her body. He pushed the fabric away, revealing her left breast. His fingers circled the nipple, causing a loud moan to escape from her lips, entering his mouth. He removed his lips from hers, kissing along her cheek, licking her ear and sucking her neck like a proper lover. Eletha fisted her hands in Thranduil’s hair and closed her eyes as his mouth serenaded her skin. He brought his mouth back to hers for one last kiss.

“ _Amin mela lle_.” He whispered when he let his lips go.

“ _Amin mela lle_.” Eletha echoed back to him.

Thranduil sat up, pulling her with him. She adjusted the robe so it was covering her breast once again. He took hold of her hand and pressed a long, sweet kiss to her knuckles. He released his lips from her hand and looked at her.

“Would you care to draw me again, Eletha?”

The Queen bit her lip momentarily and her green eyes grew wide.

“I probably won’t draw that well if you’re looking at me. It was easy when you were asleep.”

“I won’t look at you then. I am sure you will draw me as wonderfully as you did the first time.” He smiled at her and bumped her chin reassuringly with his hand.

“OK.” She agreed and grabbed the book. She flipped to the second page as Thranduil got off the bed to get her a pencil. He came back with one and she took it gladly.

“Where do you want me?” He asked her. Eletha looked at him, her eyebrows arching over her emerald eyes.

“You heard me. You are in charge, _melamin_. What position do you want me? What would you like me to do?”

Eletha thought for a moment then made him move the chair to the balcony. As he was doing so, she pulled the robe off her body and handed it to him. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and let the hem cover the ground around him. Thranduil grabbed Eletha’s waist and stroked the curve of her bottom.

“You look so beautiful when you are naked.” He smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled back and ordered him to sit in the chair. As he got into the position that Eletha wanted, she pulled on the blue gown that she had worn earlier on, letting it cover her bare body. She held her pencil and book in her hands and sat down on the edge of the bed. The gentle wind ruffled Thranduil’s hair around his shoulders and his gaze fell upon the forest outside.

“Do not move, Thranduil. Stay still until I say otherwise.” Eletha said as the pencil touched the soft paper.

Eletha’s hand moved both gracefully and freely along the paper, the pencil creating lines every second. She started with his face as he looked out onto the balcony. His brow and nose were simple, the tip of the pencil imaging his jawline. She drew his ear and began to sketch the features of his face. His eyes, cheekbones and lips. She gently sketched his tall body and easily drew his long hair, gently billowing in the breeze. The robe fell over his shoulders, beautifully falling to the ground. She sketched the pattern of his robe on the paper and shading the dark colours. His right leg was thrown over his left, his feet were bare and his legs were clothed in dark leggings. The pencil added extra detail to his clothes, hands and position. It took only forty-five minutes and when she finished, Eletha signed her initials in the bottom right-hand corner.

“Done. You can move now.” Eletha said.

Thranduil stretched his long legs and stood up. He turned to face Eletha and walked over to her.

“May I see?”

Eletha nodded as he sat next to her on the bed. She passed him the book and he was instantly shocked by the beautiful drawing.

“You, my love, are a wonderful artist. This is absolutely beautiful.”

The Queen blushed, letting her hair cascade over her face. She had no idea where her talent for drawing had come from, it was just natural instinct. She never had anyone to appreciate her drawing talent apart from her late father and she hardly ever had a pencil to draw with or paper to draw on. They only came with the King’s supplies at least once a year. Eletha was just glad that she could draw whenever she wanted and she had someone to value her skill.

“I want to talk, Thranduil.” She said. The King looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. Eletha placed her hand on his arm and gave him a soft gaze.

“About the future.” She uttered in her sweet voice. Thranduil closed the book and placed it behind him on the bed. He took her hand in his and pressed his lips together.

“If you want to talk about the future, we shall talk about the future.”

Eletha shuffled her position, resting her free hand in her lap. Her long hair matched her blue dress, hanging down to the floor.

“I am starting to believe that the vision that Lady Galadriel showed me is going to be my future.” Eletha spoke, her green eyes locking to his blue ones. Thranduil tightened his fingers around her hand, a confused look on his flawless face.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when I told you that in her mirror, I saw an image of you giving me a cold stare? When we fought, the way you looking at me was the exact same way that I saw in her mirror. And the image of me collapsed on the forest floor, drenched in rain. That was true as well. What if everything Galadriel showed me is actually going to be the future?” Eletha whimpered, her eyes on the floor. Thranduil looked at her with worried eyes and let go of her hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his other hand held her hand. He pushed her against his body, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

“I would I could answer your question, Eletha, but I cannot. I wish I could. Do not think about the future. Think about now. Think about _this_.” Thranduil whispered, placing his hand on her stomach. Eletha rested her hand over his and sighed.

“I do think about our child. Believe me, I do but the future is always there, lingering in my mind. I cannot shake it. No matter how hard I try, it will not leave my mind.”

“I know that you are worried, Eletha. So am I but please, think about now. We have a baby on the way and that is amazing. Just for now, think about us and our child.” Thranduil murmured.

“I will certainly try.” Eletha whispered, closing her eyes. She snuggled closer into his body, wanting to be near him, as close as possible. Then a thought hit her.

“What would you prefer? A boy or a girl?”

Thranduil creased his eyebrows and looked down at his wife.

“What do you mean?” He questioned. Eletha pulled back and looked at Thranduil.

“I mean our child. Would you prefer a boy or a girl?”

“Why would you ask me that? Do you really think I would mind?”

“I-I-I do not know. It was just a thought that I had.” Eletha swallowed.

“I do not care what gender my child is. As long as he or she is healthy. Whatever sex, our baby will make me happy and I will treasure him or her beyond belief. That I can promise you, _melamin_.” The King vowed, his hand still on her stomach. Eletha smiled and kissed him, cupping his jaw with her free hand.

“ _Diola lle_.” She whispered when her lips were free. The King and Queen then fell asleep in each other’s arms, content and peaceful.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin – my love

  * lirimaer – lovely one

  * tithen pen – little one

  * naneth – mother

  * adar – father

  * Oio naa elealla alasse' – Ever is thy sight a joy

  * Diola lle – Thank you

  * Amin mela lle – I love you




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chapter? I’m not completely satisfied with it but it’ll have to do. I plan to expand on Melda and Tyaeron’s relationship. There is more of them to come! :) I love writing conversations between Thranduil and Eletha, they are possibly my favourite bits to write. The drawings of Thranduil are the way I see him. I love Lee Pace so much that it’s definitely border-lining on obsessive :P He is so goddamn attractive, it’s just not fair! :P And we have officially surpassed the 100,000 word mark! I can’t believe it! This chapter was inspired by ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri :) I just want to mention that I’m going to Supanova in Sydney tomorrow and I’m going to meet Graham McTavish (a.k.a Dwalin) so I’m extremely excited!! Next chapter is just pure happiness so hopefully, I will see you all next Friday! :D


	18. An Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha’s pregnancy is revealed to the Woodland Realm. Eletha discusses baby names with her loved ones and the King and Queen’s child finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Supanova was amazing! I got so much Middle-Earth/Tolkien stuff! And Graham was an absolute gentleman and I got his autograph :D So, this chapter, great fun to write. 10,000+ words and there is a three month time skip to start off with then another three month time skip and then, finally! The moment is here, readers! The royal baby has come! :) I am not sure if Elves suffer from morning sickness but I’ve put it in anyway.

3 months later 

 

Eletha was six months pregnant and there was a defined yet still relatively small bulge protruding from her hips. The Queen had disguised this by wearing loose gowns and not Melda or Tyaeron nor did the rest of the Woodland Realm know that she was pregnant. She had to tell Tanina and Salsiel because they were the ones that dressed her and when she did tell them, they were both over the moon. Both handmaidens promised to remain quiet about it and Eletha thanked them for their silence. The Queen had been suffering from morning sickness for a few months now and it was the only thing she hated about being pregnant. But it was a natural part of Elven pregnancy and she couldn’t stop it.

The day came when it was time to announce her pregnancy. It was now Winter and the snow had blanketed the landscape outside. All the Elves knew about the gathering but they did know what it was for. They all began filing into the main hall, waiting and wondering. In her chambers, the Queen shook with nervousness and excitement. She could not wait to tell everyone, to finally reveal another secret. Tanina and Salsiel attired her in a pale red and gold gown with a faded floral pattern. The circle neckline displayed her breasts and chest generously and the elk necklace hung around her neck. The hem and pointed sleeves of the gown fell to the ground and the style of the dress covered her baby bump. Tanina pulled the top-half of her hair back in a complex, braided manner, leaving the rest of her locks to fall in loose chocolate-brown strands. Salsiel did her make-up and placed the crown on Eletha’s head. All ready to go, the Queen left her chambers, her four Queensguard marching behind her.

In the hall, the Elves of the Woodland Realm parted before her and acknowledged their Queen by bowing and curtseying. She spotted Melda, Valpantiel and Tyaeron and walked over to them.

“What is this gathering for, _mellon-nin_?” Melda asked as she embraced Eletha.

“That I cannot tell you. You will find out soon, I promise.” The Queen answered, giving Tyaeron a warm hug.

“My Queen, may I speak with you for a minute?” Valpantiel asked.

“Of course.” Eletha smiled and the two walked over to the corner of the hall. The Elves mingled in the hall, chatting amongst one another as they waited for the King to arrive.

“What is it, Vally?” The Queen asked.

“How are you feeling?” Valpantiel said, quickly glancing at Eletha’s stomach.

“I feel absolutely fine. Really good. The nausea is still there though. I throw up almost every morning.”

“It is only natural, Eletha. It is a part of being pregnant. You are already halfway through your pregnancy. Remember, your next check-up is in twelve days.” The healer told Eletha.

“I remember.” The Queen said. Eletha had been going for check-ups every fortnight. So far, everything was alright and both the baby and Eletha were in good health. The gender of the child no longer worried Eletha. All she wished for was that her child would be healthy and she knew that her baby would be cherished by her husband and her friends.

Melda kept her eyes on her sister and Eletha. She wondered what they were talking about and she was resisting the urge to go over to them to see what they were conversing about. Tyaeron could see the interested look on Melda’s face and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I am sure whatever your sister and the Queen are talking about is something positive.” He said. Melda looked at him with sparkling violet eyes.

“How do you know that? What if something is wrong with Eletha? She could be hurt from her incident in the forest that happened a few months ago.” Melda said worriedly.

“Well, how do you explain your friend and sister smiling then?” Tyaeron nodded in their direction. Melda looked over at the two ellith and saw that Tyaeron was speaking the truth. Valpantiel and Eletha were smiling and the Queen had her hand on Valpantiel’s arm as a gesture of affability.

“Thank you for keeping my pregnancy a secret, Vally. I knew that I could trust with a burden as big as this.” Eletha smiled.

“I assure you, Eletha, it was no problem at all. And I see that you are glowing with a light that only comes with pregnancy and I am very happy for you and the King.” Valpantiel responded with a grin. The Queen embraced her friend, holding her close.

“Thank you, _mellon-nin_.” She whispered. When she let go, she smiled at Valpantiel. Eletha then took hold of the skirt of her gown and she walked up to the royal table, the sound of the heels of her boots echoing around the hall. She sat down in her seat and smiled at Melda and Tyaeron.

“Why is she smiling so much? Every single day for at least the last four months, she has had a grin on her face.” Melda said.

“The Queen is happy. She has every reason to smile every day.” Tyaeron responded.

“I only wish I knew the _main_ reason.” Melda uttered under her breath as Valpantiel walked over to her. Tyaeron walked up to the royal table and sat one seat away from Eletha’s left, leaving one seat in-between them. Melda and Valpantiel sat on the closest table to the royal table as everyone waited for the King.

Five minutes later, Thranduil appeared at the entrance to the hall clothed in a black tunic that hung to his calves and knee-high leather boots accentuated his tall stature. A beautiful, crimson velvet coat brought colour to his outfit. His pale blonde hair lay across his shoulders and his signature crown sat on his head.

He walked up to the royal table and sat down next to Eletha. After a quick introduction from the King, small platters of snacks were served. Eletha only had salad because she could not digest anything else at the moment because of her pregnancy. Eletha was intrigued about what the Court’s reaction would be to her pregnancy. Thranduil was also fascinated about how the Court would react to the Queen’s pregnancy. There hadn’t been a royal child since his own birth over 2,000 years ago. Hopefully, the Woodland Realm would rejoice.

After the Elves had finished eating, the King gripped his wife’s hand and she turned to look at him.

“It is time, my Queen.” He whispered. Eletha smiled and Thranduil gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The King stood up and called for quiet.

“ _’Quel andune_ , my lords, my ladies. You all must be wondering why we are holding a gathering today. Today is a special day. Eletha, stand up.” He looked down at her. Eletha obeyed her husband and rose from her chair. Thranduil took hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

“My lords. My ladies. The Queen is carrying something special within her. A royal child will grace these halls in six months’ time.”

The hall was quiet for a few seconds before cheering and applause exploded. The elves all rose to their feet, smiling and praising. Eletha could not stop the smile from spreading across her lips. She turned to look at Thranduil who placed his lips on hers with a fiery passion.

After the initial shock of everyone in the hall, both the King and Queen walked down from the royal table to receive congratulations from their people. Eletha barely reached the bottom of the small steps when Melda crashed into her like a speeding arrow. Eletha almost lost her balance but managed to stabilise herself. She grinned at the look of Melda’s face. Her friend’s expression was absolute shock and her violet eyes were incredibly wide.

“You look more shocked than I was when I first found out.” Eletha giggled. Melda’s lips broke out into a large smile and she hugged Eletha tightly.

“Oh, Valar! I am so happy for you!” Melda cried.

“Careful, Melda. Do not squeeze me too hard. My baby will become distressed.” Eletha said with a smile.

“Oh, sorry. Oh, congratulations! Please make me godmother! Please!” Melda begged, letting go of Eletha.

“I cannot choose between you and your sister but you two will definitely be aunts to my child.”

Valpantiel came up next to Melda and hugged Eletha again.

“As I have said many times, I am very happy for you, Eletha. I just know that you will be a fantastic mother. And the King will be a fantastic father.” The healer said as she pulled away from the Queen.

“Wait, hang on a second. Vally, you knew?” Melda frowned.

“Of course I did. Lucile and I were the ones that found out that Eletha was pregnant. The Queen here swore us to secrecy.”

Melda looked at Eletha with sad eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I am sorry, _mellon-nin_. I did want to tell you. Believe me, I did but I wanted it to be a secret. I didn’t want people to gossip. The King and I wanted to reveal the news to everyone at the same time. But I promise that if I ever become pregnant again, you will be one of the first people I will tell.” Eletha said, placing her hand on Melda’s shoulder. The golden-haired elleth smiled at her friend and hugged her again.

A few tables away, King Thranduil was also being offered congratulations. He had never smiled so much before as his lords and friends clapped him on the shoulder. Lord Annotal was beaming, his friendly brown eyes wide and happy.

“Your Grace! Congratulations! I wish you all the best in fatherhood.” He smiled, putting his hand on the King’s shoulder.

“Thank you, my lord. I myself am enthusiastic about fatherhood.” Thranduil said. Maeklin was also ecstatic. He had never seen the King in such high spirits. His piercing blue eyes were full of happiness and his face was practically glowing.

“A royal child, Your Grace. Wow, I am happy for you and Queen Eletha.”

“Thank you, Maeklin. You have been a loyal steward to me for many decades and have become one of my dearest friends. I thank you for your faithfulness, Maeklin.” The King said. As he turned around, his gaze fell upon Tyaeron. The Captain of the Guard smiled at the King, his eyes glowing like a green sea.

“My King, I am very happy for you and the Queen.” He congratulated, placing his hand on his chest and bowing his head.

“ _Diola lle_ , Captain.” Thranduil spoke, resting his right hand on Tyaeron’s shoulder. Before Tyaeron knew it, the King hugged him. Shocked, the Captain became motionless. Then, hesitantly, he hugged the King back.

Eletha was laughing with the two golden-haired sisters when she turned to her right and gasped. Her husband and Captain Tyaeron were hugging. She watched as they broke apart, both smiling widely. Eletha had never seen Thranduil look so carefree and happy, not worried about anything. Thranduil looked over Tyaeron’s shoulder and smiled at his wife. She smiled back and beckoned the two ellyn over. The Queen embraced the Captain as soon as he got close enough.

“It seems that I have been the target for hugging lately.” He laughed as the Queen hugged him closely. Eletha giggled and smiled at her husband. Thranduil was no longer worried about the Captain’s relationship with his life. He was stupid to think that there was something going on between them. He could see how much she cared for Tyaeron, in a sisterly way. _Why was I ever worried?_ He asked himself.

“I offer my congratulations, Your Grace.” Tyaeron smiled as Eletha finally let go of him.

“Thank you, Tyaeron. You, of course, will be uncle to the little one.”

“Really?” Tyaeron’s eyebrows rose. He looked at the King who was just as surprised as the Captain. Thranduil’s eyes darted from his wife and Tyaeron who were both looking at him, waiting for a response.

“I really have no choice in the matter. Eletha would murder me if I said no.” The King chuckled. All the Elves laughed. Tyaeron was genuinely surprised. He had never known such an important responsibility like an uncle. Valar, he hadn’t been around children for quite a few centuries. He didn’t know what to do so Tyaeron thought that the only thing he could do was embrace the opportunity. A sudden groan from Eletha made everyone stop laughing.

“Eletha?” Melda gasped. The Queen wrapped her arm around her waist and bent over, letting out another groan. Thranduil moved to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“ _Melamin_ , _mani naa ta_?” He asked.

“I feel…feel…sick.” Eletha groaned, her stomach rumbling with nausea.

 

**

 

Thranduil and Valpantiel rushed out of the hall with Eletha in between them. Melda and Tyaeron were right while Maeklin took control of the bustling Elves in the hall. They reached the healing chambers in less than a couple of minutes and Eletha tore herself from Valpantiel and Thranduil’s grip, running towards the restroom. She knelt down in front of a metal bucket and threw up, coughing. Thranduil came up behind her and held her loose hair in his hands, keeping it away from her face.

“Oh, _melamin_ …” He whispered, stroking her hair. Eletha felt the vomit coming up her throat and the sickness came. She threw up into the bucket again, her arms around her stomach. Valpantiel stood behind the King, watching on anxiously. Melda and Tyaeron waited in the doorway, the Captain’s hands on Melda’s shoulders, both looking at Eletha with concerned eyes. Eletha threw up one last time before coughing and leaning back. She wiped the vomit off her mouth with the back of her hand, repulsed by its feeling on her lips.

“Are you OK, _lirimaer_?” The King asked, his long fingers running through Eletha’s brown locks. Eletha looked up at her husband with weak eyes and nodded.

“ _Amin anta est_.” She whispered.

“Alright but are you sure you’re OK?”

“Thranduil, I am fine. Just tired.” Eletha smiled softly at him. He helped her to her feet, wrapped his arm around her waist as her hand rested on her baby bump. Her eyes were slowly fluttering, she needed to rest. To sleep.

After reassuring her friends that she was OK, the Queen retreated to her chambers with the King by her side. When they reached her door, they walked right past it.

“Wait, Thranduil. Where are we going?” Eletha halted on the spot and frowned.

“To my chambers. I want you in there. And I will stay with you.” The King answered, pulling Eletha closer to him and the two continued walking.

“No, you cannot. The lords and ladies are wanting you back in the hall.”

“Right now, I do not care about them. I only care about you. You are my top priority, Eletha. And because you are carrying my child, I want to spend as much time as possible with you. I have a feeling that when our child is born, he or she will take you away from me.” Thranduil smirked.

“I will always make time for you, Thranduil. You know that.” Eletha smiled.

When the royals entered the King’s chambers, Thranduil immediately began to pull the gown off Eletha. It had no laces or buttons and hugged her figure perfectly so it was easy to take off. Thranduil’s pupils dilated when he realised that his wife had nothing on underneath her gown. Her breasts were more fuller than usual and there was a distinct bump in between her hips. The cold wind blew into the room, coming from the balcony, causing goosebumps to cover her bare skin. The King placed his large hand on her stomach and then, he felt something. A nudge. A kick. Eletha eyed Thranduil when she saw his eyes widen.

“What is it?” She asked. Thranduil locked eyes with Eletha and smiled widely.

“I felt our child.”

“Did you feel a kick?”

“Yes, I did. And it was amazing.” The King grinned, showing his shining white teeth. It was the first time that the baby had kicked for Thranduil. Eletha had felt their child kick many times in the last couple of months but for Thranduil, not once and finally, it had happened.

“Talk to the baby, Thranduil. He or she can hear you now.” The Queen said softly. Thranduil then knelt down and placed his other hand on Eletha’s belly. _What should I say? Oh, I will just improvise._ He said to himself.

“Hello, _tithen pen_. I am your _adar_. I cannot wait to meet you. You are going to be loved so, so much. You already are, _poikaer_.” Thranduil whispered, his voice gentle and soft. Eletha laid her hands over his, both of them waiting. Then, there was a kick. Thranduil laughed and looked up at his wife. Eletha noticed that he had tears in his eyes, making them sparkle even more.

“ _Vanima_.” He murmured. He stood up and kissed Eletha softly, his hands on her naked waist. As they kissed, Eletha pushed the velvet red coat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands over his tunic and began to undo the laces. Thranduil broke free, gasping for air.

“What are you doing?” He smirked down at her.

“I am naked. It is only fair that you should be too.” Eletha breathed, pushing the black tunic off his body. She locked her mouth with his again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her body against his, her hair brushing past her waist. As Eletha enraptured herself with her husband, she felt the baby kick. She broke away from his mouth, giggling.

“What?” He asked, his nose brushing hers.

“There was another kick. I think our child can feel our love. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Indeed it is, my Queen. Now, I believe that you wanted to rest.” Thranduil said, his fingers caressing her skin.

“I do but I could not resist kissing you.” Eletha smiled, unlocking her arms from around his neck, her hands running along his upper arms. He released his grip on her waist and she walked over to the lavish bed. Eletha pulled the sheets back and slid underneath them. They blocked out the winter wind, making her feel warm. Thranduil picked up his tunic and coat, placing them on his large chair. He kept his leggings on and removed his boots, stretching his toes. He took off his crown and put it on the desk gently. He slid into bed next to his wife and began to unravel the thick braids in her hair. Eletha closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of Thranduil’s fingers in her hair. His touch was deft and soft, so soothing that Eletha fell asleep in less than a minute. He heard her soft breathing and her body sighed in his arms. The King kissed her shoulder and rested his head on the pillow, staying awake. He laid his hand over Eletha’s stomach, feeling the bump. He could not wait to meet his child and he could not wait to be a father.

 

**

 

3 months later

 

Her fingers stroked her large stomach, feeling her baby kick. The Queen was alone in her chambers, lying in bed, completely enamoured by her pregnant belly. She breathed deeply as she saw the baby’s feet press against her skin. A smile came across Eletha’s face, her green eyes sparkling.

“Not long to go now, _tithen pen_. Just three months.” She whispered, gently brushing her fingertips over the bulge of her stomach. Eletha was happy to finally have a moment to herself. She had hardly been alone since the announcement of her pregnancy. Every day since then, the lords and ladies shouted out congratulations to her, Valpantiel and Lucile saw her every fortnight for check-ups and Melda was making a list of baby names. Thranduil was extremely soft with her, not just in touch but also in personality. He would leave her alone when she wanted to be alone. He would hold her when she wanted to be held. He kissed her when she wanted to be kissed. However, there was no limit in how many times he was allowed to touch her stomach. The more he did, the more Eletha felt the baby kick and that was all she needed to bring a smile to her face.

Tanina came into the chambers and saw the Queen naked in bed. The sight didn’t faze her; she had seen the Queen naked before.

“Good morning, my Queen. Would you to bathe?” She asked.

“Yes, that would be lovely, Tanina, thank you.” Eletha smiled, getting off the bed. The handmaiden washed the Queen’s hair and body, scrubbing her clean. Eletha’s bulge rose above the rim of the water, smothering her skin with warm water. After her bath, Tanina dried the Queen’s body and hair before clothing her in a deep purple gown with a loose bodice to accommodate her large stomach. Dark brown boots hugged her feet and her hair was brushed to perfection then left to dry naturally. As the Queen tied the small laces of the dress around the top of her stomach, there was a knock on the door. Tanina answered it and Eletha saw Melda standing in the doorway.

“Eletha! I have got something to show you.” She cried.

“OK. Tanina, you may leave.” Eletha said. The handmaiden nodded, curtsied and left the chambers. Melda walked inside and shut the door behind her. The Queen sat on the edge of the bed, her hands folded beneath her stomach. She spotted a roll of parchment in Melda’s hand.

“What is that, Melda?”

“This is what I want to show you.” The elleth smiled, sitting beside the Queen

“What, a roll of parchment? How exciting!” Eletha cried sarcastically, a smile decorating her lips. Melda nudged her friend gently and unrolled the parchment. Eletha took it from Melda and read it from top to bottom:

Baby Names

Boy

| 

Girl  
  
---|---  
  
Beinion – Handsome

| 

Mirima – Free  
  
Suiadan – Manly

| 

Vanya – Beautiful  
  
Alyan – Blessed

| 

Alassiel – Joyful  
  
Thalion – Hero

| 

Raina – Gracious  
  
Megildur – Sword

| 

Anira – Desired  
  
Faelon – Just

| 

Eleniel – Star  
  
Handion – Intelligent

| 

Caladhiel – Light  
  
 

Eletha’s eyes widened as she read all the names.

“This is a lot of names, Melda. Did you sit down for hours writing them down?”

“No, I stayed up all night.” Melda answered innocently. Eletha’s head snapped to the side, her green large.

“What?! Melda, there was absolutely no need to do that!”

“I wanted to. I had nothing else to do.” Melda smiled.

“Well, I thank you for your dedication, but you didn’t have to stay up for a whole night.” Eletha said. Melda was just about to respond when Eletha leaned over, clutching her stomach, letting out a groan.

“Are you OK, _mellon-nin_?” Melda asked worriedly, putting her hand on Eletha’s shoulder. The Queen didn’t answer and ran to the restroom, kneeling on the floor, throwing up in a large metal bucket. Melda rushed after her friend and held her shoulders, moving her hair out of her face. The Queen wrapped her arm around her stomach, her other hand gripping the edge of the bucket. After she finished, she coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Damn morning sickness.” She groaned, breathing deeply. Eletha rose to her feet, smoothing out the skirt of her gown.

“Send for Tanina, Melda.” She ordered and the golden-haired elleth nodded her head. She turned around and left the chambers in search of the handmaiden. Eletha grabbed a cloth off the rack on the wall and wiped her hands and mouth free of vomit. She looked down at her stomach and gently patted it.

“You are making me sick, _tithen pen_. After three months, I will not have to endure this anymore.” Eletha whispered to her child with a smile. She walked over to her bedside drawers and opened the first one. She pulled out the elk necklace that Thranduil had given her many months ago and the golden cuff that he given to her six months ago. She clipped the necklace around her necklace and slid the cuff onto her left wrist.

After a few minutes, Melda returned with Tanina. The handmaiden concluded that Eletha’s hair was dry enough to be styled so she began to pull the chocolate-brown strands back into thick braids, leaving loose strands to frame her face. Tanina held the braids together with silver Elven hair clasps and she brushed Eletha’s loose locks to flawlessness. When she was ready, the Queen thanked Tanina and turned to face Melda.

“Shall we go for a walk?”

“Of course, Eletha. Let’s go.”

The two ellith left the chambers arm-in-arm, leaving Tanina to dispose of Eletha’s puke. Eletha’s Queensguard followed them, protecting them. As they walked through the palace, Eletha and Melda conversed about the looming birth of the royal child. It seemed that Melda was just as excited as Eletha. She could not wait to meet the baby and be its aunt. As they turned a corner, they saw Tyaeron walking towards them. Melda immediately blushed at the sight of him. _Oh, Valar!_ She cried in her mind. The Captain looked ahead and spotted the Queen and Melda walking towards him. The Queen’s stomach was quite large but she looked even more beautiful. Her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled but Tyaeron’s gaze was on Melda. Her golden hair shone beautifully and the golden light from the hanging lamps reflected in her violet eyes. Her slender body was garbed in a deep red gown, baring the tops of her shoulders and showing off her cleavage. She looked beautiful and it took all of Tyaeron’s strength to run over to her and kiss her. But he remained strong and when the two ellith reached up, he bowed his head.

“My Queen. My Lady.”

Melda bit her lip to stop herself from grinning. Just hearing his voice set her heart alight. Fortunately, the Queen did not notice Melda’s blushing face and smiled at Tyaeron.

“Good morning, Captain. How are you?” Eletha asked.

“Very well. How are you, my Queen?”

“Very good but this little one is keeping me awake a lot of time.” Eletha smiled, patting her stomach.

“The Guard and I are very happy for you, my Queen. It will be exciting to have a royal child running around.”

“You will have to keep him or her in check, since I have made you uncle.”

“Thank you for that honour, my Queen. I am grateful.” Tyaeron bowed his head again. He looked at Melda before returning his eyes to the Queen.

“May I speak with Lady Melda, my Queen?” He asked.

“Oh, of course, of course. I shall go and find the King. I will see you soon, Melda.” Eletha said, unlocking her arm from her friend’s. Melda curtsied and Tyaeron bowed his head for the third time. The Queen smiled and walked down the path, the hem of her gown grazing the floor, her four Queensguard following her. As soon as the Queen was out of sight, Tyaeron stepped up to Melda and took hold of her hands in his.

“I want to take you to my chambers.” He said with a smile, a cheeky glint in his sea-green eyes.

“OK.” Melda nodded in agreement, her heart pounding. They walked to Tyaeron’s chambers and Melda looked around. She had never been inside his living quarters but they weren’t much different to hers. The bed was medium-sized with white sheets and pale gold pillows. There was a separate restroom and a wardrobe and desk sat in the right-hand corner of the room. Bright sunlight streamed through the windows, lighting up the chambers in a golden glow. Tyaeron unstrapped his armoured belt and placed it on the bed. He grabbed Melda by the waist, taking her by surprise, shoving his tongue inside her mouth. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding onto him. The Captain moved the elleth in the direction of the desk, running his hands up and down her back. Melda felt her bottom make contact with the desk, Tyaeron crushing his body against hers. He continued to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth. Melda’s heart jumped with jubilation as his fingers explored her back and bare shoulders. The feeling of his lips on hers made her blood boil and a deep warmth was pooling in her sex. Tyaeron picked her up and Melda wrapped her legs around his waist. He ravaged her mouth as he placed her on the desk, his hands moving over her shoulders, down her back, to her waist. He reached beneath the skirt of her gown and she felt his fingers caress her inner thigh. She pulled back, her hands on his shoulders.

“Not yet.” She whispered. He looked at her flushed face and he removed his hand from underneath her gown.

“You are not ready, are you?” Tyaeron asked, placing his hands on her waist. Melda shook her head, her golden hair falling over her shoulders.

“I do not mean to upset you, I just…”

“You have not upset me. I understand if you are not ready. I can wait.” Tyaeron reassured her, his sea-green eyes soft. Melda released her legs from around his waist and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a loving kiss. His left hand came up to cup her face, his thumb stroking the apple of her cheek.

“ _Diola lle_ , Tyaeron.” She whispered once she pulled away.

“ _Lle creoso_ , Melda.” Tyaeron murmured in response.

 

**

 

Eletha walked into the royal gardens, the morning sunlight warm on her skin. It was Spring again and the trees and shrubbery were glowing green while the flowers bloomed in different vibrant colours. The birds chirped and the squirrels squealed in the trees. The Queen’s hair glowed in the sunlight and her eyes were as bright as emeralds. The fabric of her purple gown made it shine, giving an otherworldly quality to it. As she walked into her favourite garden, she saw a figure with pale blonde hair sitting on the wooden bench beneath an oak tree. Eletha watched him, how beautiful he looked in the sun’s bright golden light. He was attired in red and gold robes and a circlet made from gold branches decorated his head, matching his shining hair. She wanted to surprise him, sneak up on him and kiss his neck slowly. However, after she took two quiet steps, he sensed her presence.

“I know you are there. Did you think you could scare me?” The King asked, turning his face to look at her.

“I did not want to scare you. I wanted to surprise you.” Eletha said.

“How so?”

“By kissing you.”

“Sounds promising. I should have let you surprise me.” Thranduil grinned, winking at her. Eletha smiled back and walked over to her husband.

“How is my Queen faring?” He asked as she sat down next to him.

“Very well. I just want to stop throwing up but I have to wait until our child is born.” Eletha answered, running her hand over her bulge.

“And speaking of our child, do you have any names in mind?” She asked him. They had not discussed names yet, seeing as it hadn’t crossed Thranduil or Eletha’s mind.

“Not as yet. What about you?”

“My answer is the same as yours but Melda has made me a list of names for both boys and girls. She stayed for a whole night writing it.” Eletha said.

“Really? She is an enthusiastic one about everything, isn’t she?” Thranduil smirked, lacing his long fingers with Eletha’s. Suddenly, a name entered the Queen’s mind.

“I have thought of a name. And it is just a suggestion.”

“I am open to any suggestions, _melamin_.”

“Well, if our child is a girl, I was thinking maybe…Ilyrana?” She bit her lip, watching Thranduil as his eyes widened in surprise.

“Ilyrana? Well, Imladris’s best healer would be ecstatic if we named our child after her.”

“Do you disapprove?”

“No, no, of course not! I told you, I am open to any suggestions. We will put it on the list then.” Thranduil said, placing his free hand on her stomach. Eletha rested her head in the crook of the King’s neck, closing her eyes as the sunlight bathed her face. Thranduil felt her body tremble and he frowned, his eyebrows creasing above his penetrating eyes.

“You are trembling, Eletha. Do you feel OK?” He asked anxiously.

“I feel fine. I am…nervous about the birth.” She whispered, her hand tightening in her husband’s. Thranduil looked down at her, his expression comforting and offering consolation. Eletha pulled back and noticed the look of perplexity on his face.

“It’s just…Look, as you know, I have never fallen in love before and neither have I fallen pregnant before. I do not know what it is like to have a baby. I know that it is going to hurt and I am afraid of the pain.”

The King could see the look of nervousness on his wife’s face. She truly looked uneasy, her hair rippling as her body continued to shiver. To console her, he hugged her, wrapping her in his large arms protectively. She returned his embrace, happy to be in his arms. Thranduil kissed her head as he held her close.

“Do not be afraid. I will be by your side when it is time. I will help you, comfort you. I promise, _melamin_.” He whispered soothingly.

Immediately, he felt her body relax and the trembling receded. Eletha tightened her grip on him, not wanting to let go. She loved being in his arms. The way he held her made her feel like nothing could harm her. It was the only true place she felt completely safe. Not the protection from her Queensguard. Not the protection from her friends. Not the protection of the Woodland Guard. Only Thranduil’s arms.

 

**

 

3 months later

 

The birth was drawing near. It could be a week or a day before the royal child was born. Thranduil sat in his chambers, flipping through his history books. He was searching for names and three hours and five books in, not one name, neither boy nor girl, had jumped out at him. Then, he shut the sixth book and rested his arms on the desk, burying his head in his arms. He was tired; frustrated that he couldn’t find or think of one name for his child. A knock interrupted his relaxation. He groaned and sat up.

“Come in.” The King sighed. The door opened and Melda appeared, dressed in a jade green gown. She shut the door behind her, approached the King’s desk and curtsied.

“ _’Quel andune_ , _aran-nin_.” She said.

“ _’Quel andune_ , _Arwenamin_. To what do I owe this pleasure?” The King asked.

“I wish to speak to you about my training.”

“Ah, yes. Captain Tyaeron has informed me that you are an exceptional fighter.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. I came here to simply ask you a question.” Melda declared. Thranduil leaned back in his chair.

“By all means, ask me.”

“After how many years of training can I be a member of the Guard?”

Thranduil was stunned by her question. It was a question he didn’t think she would ask. He pondered his answer for a few moments as Melda waited, her body shaking with nervousness, wondering if it was a bad question to inquire.

“After an apprenticeship, it usually takes 15 years before a trainee is accepted into the Guard. How long have you been training?” He asked.

“Nine months, Your Grace.”

“So you are a long way off.” Thranduil said. Melda’s face fell. _Fifteen years is such a long time._ He saw the look of sadness on her face. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk.

“However, I do not doubt your skills, Melda. And trust me, fifteen years will fly by. And the more you learn in the next fifteen years, the better warrior you will be when you become a member of the Guard.”

“As you say, Your Grace.” Melda said.

“And I am sure that your relationship with Tyaeron will keep you occupied.” Thranduil added. Melda looked at the King with wide, startled eyes. _How does he know? How did he find out? Oh, no! Does he disapprove of me being with Tyaeron?_

“What…? How…?”

“Tyaeron is an open book. Sometimes, he cannot keep his mouth shut.” Thranduil explained.

“I am going to kill him.” Melda muttered under her breath. _We swore that we would keep it a secret until the time was right_. Her hands became fists and her jaw clenched.

“Best not kill him, Melda. He just let his tongue loose in front of me. But do not worry. I do not disapprove of your relationship. It is none of my business what your affiliation is with Tyaeron and what happens in it. Tyaeron seems quite taken with you, the way he spoke to me about you. He is a good ellon, Melda. Treat him well because he is completely hypnotised with you. I have never seen him so happy.” Thranduil smiled. Melda looked at the King in surprise and she knew that that signalled the end of their meeting.

“Your Grace.” She curtsied and left the King’s chambers.

 

**

 

A sharp nudge in her stomach made her keel over, dropping to the floor, her arm around her full belly. Eletha groaned, her eyes wide. She propped herself up onto one elbow, her hair falling around her face.

“Tanina!” She cried. Her handmaiden appeared and saw Eletha on the floor, her arm curled around her stomach.

“My Queen, is the child coming?”

“Yes, yes, it’s coming! It’s-” A groan cut her speech off and she fell on her back. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt, a hurt that plagued her stomach and upper legs. Tanina ran to the Queen and grabbed her arm and threw it around her shoulders. She pulled Eletha to her feet and put her free arm around her waist.

“We’ve got to get you to the birthing chambers.” She said as Eletha threw her head back and let out her first scream. Tanina helped Eletha out of her living quarters and down to the birthing chambers five levels below. It took seven minutes to get down there and by the time that Eletha was inside the chambers, the tops of her legs were already wet. Three highly-experienced midwives, including Valpantiel, attended to the Queen as Lucile ran off to inform the King. The nurses helped Eletha out of her dress and garbed her in a short nightdress. She lay down on the birthing bed, her legs bent and wide. Her fingers gripped the sheets as she felt the pain.

Thranduil was still in his chambers when Lucile came running through the doors.

“Lucile, what is wrong?” He acknowledged.

“Your Grace. The Queen, she is in labour.”

The King’s body melted and his heart constricted. _Now? Right now?!_ He screamed in his head. He stood up from his chair, his eyes on Lucile.

“Where is she?”

“The birthing chambers, Your Grace.” Lucile answered as Thranduil rushed past her. His silver and magenta robes flew out behind him as he ran to the birthing chambers, Lucile hurried after him. With two levels to go, he heard her screams.

“Do not worry, Eletha. I am coming.” He said under his breath as he rushed along the paths and down the steps.

Eletha screamed as the labour pains got worse. Evey second felt like an hour. She wanted Thranduil. She needed him. She didn’t want to do it by herself. She couldn’t. She wanted him so badly. He had promised her that he would be there during the birth. But he was not there yet.

“The King! Where is he?!” The Queen screeched.

“He is coming, my Queen. He’ll be here.” One of the midwives said.

“When?” Eletha groaned.

At that moment, the door burst open and the King stood in the doorway, shrouded by golden light. His eyes went to his wife who was lying on a birthing bed with her legs wide apart and bent at the knee. He rushed to her side and gripped her hand in his, his other hand on her face. Eletha looked at her husband with wide green eyes and dilated pupils.

“Thranduil…”

“I’m here, Eletha. I am here.” He squeezed her hand. The presence of her husband made Eletha better but it did not cease the pain that she was feeling. It got worse and worse and worse. It hurt so much that she thought her legs would break and disintegrate. The only thing that kept the Queen going was the pressure of Thranduil’s hand in hers.

“Push, my Queen. Push.” Lucile said.

“What do you think I am doing?!” Eletha screamed, her face drenched in sweat. Thranduil placed his hand on her forehead. She was hot and clammy, her breathing hard and quick.

“Breathe, Eletha. You are doing so well.” He said.

A few hours later and Eletha thought that her heart was about to give out. She looked at Thranduil with weak eyes.

“I can’t do it. I can’t.” She whispered.

“Of course you can. Do not fear, it will be over soon.” Thranduil reassured her, squeezing her hand tightly. Eletha threw her head back and screamed, her eyes on the ceiling. She breathed and panted, groaned and gasped. She had no concept of time. The pain consumed her whole body, taking over her mind.

Exactly ten hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-three seconds after the Queen’s first contraction, an heir was born.

“I see the head! One more push, my Queen.” Lucile spoke. Eletha let out her last scream and finally, the baby was out. Her legs fell flat and she saw a small bundle in Lucile’s arms.

“What is it? What is it?” She asked, desperate to know the gender. Lucile passed the child to Valpantiel and the golden-haired elleth turned around. Valpantiel walked around the edge of the bed and smiled.

“It is a boy.”

Eletha looked at Thranduil who had a large smile on his face.

“We have a son.” The King chuckled.

“A son.” Eletha murmured, her voice sweet and happy.

Thranduil kissed Eletha’s hand and the Queen smiled. She let go of her husband’s hand and reached out her arms.

“Give him to me.” She said. Valpantiel placed the baby boy in Eletha’s arms. The Queen was so relieved. She looked down at her newborn son. He was so small and pale. His eyes were not completely open yet but she had a feeling that they would be exactly the same colour as Thranduil’s. He was bald but in the light, Eletha could see a very, very fine layer of pale blonde locks on his head. He was beautiful. The King smiled at Eletha. She looked so happy. She was grinning broadly and her eyes filled with tears. They finally had a child. An heir. Eletha looked at Thranduil and saw that he had tears in his eyes as well. She let out a small giggle as she looked back down at her son. The baby gurgled sweetly as she pressed a soft kiss to his tiny forehead.

“So beautiful.” She whispered.

“Yes, he is.” Thranduil smiled.

“What should we name him?” Eletha asked. Thranduil tried to remember all the male names in the six books that he had read through that day. Then, suddenly, one entered Thranduil’s mind instantly.

“Legolas. It translates as ‘Greenleaf’’ in the Common Tongue.”

Eletha loved the name. She cradled the baby boy in her arms, her smile never fading.

“Legolas. My little boy. Our baby boy. Our little greenleaf.” She murmured, her voice teary.

Thranduil put his hand on his wife’s shoulder as they both looked at their child. An heir had been born. The future King of the Woodland Realm.

 

**

 

News travelled fast about the birth of Legolas Thranduillion. Soon, the whole realm was buzzing with happiness and congratulations. The King wrote letters to Imladris and Lothlórien, asking if the Elves wished to meet the prince. Both Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn replied with a yes. Eletha asked Thranduil if Lady Galadriel would be coming as well and he told her that she would be. Eletha was petrified to see the Lady of Lothlórien again. She wasn’t exactly the easiest person to be around or the nicest person to talk to but the Queen pushed that all away. This had nothing to do with her. It was about her son now. Only him.  

Melda, Tyaeron and Valpantiel were overjoyed by the sight of Legolas. They thought that he was the most adorable creature they had ever seen. Eletha was moved from the birthing chambers to the healing chambers and remained there for five days. She needed to rest after the birth but after that, she roamed the palace again. When Legolas was not in her arms, he was in either Melda’s or Valpantiel’s or Thranduil’s. His eyes were now wide open and glowing the same piercing blue that Thranduil had. He gurgled and played with his own small fingers, giggling as he was smothered with much attention. What worried Eletha was that the son she had given birth to could be the son that was going to fight at Gundabad. It still scared her but her son was just a baby. It would probably be a long time until the battle at Gundabad. But still, it frightened her all the same.

The Lord of Imladris and the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien arrived at the palace all at the same time, twelve days after Legolas’s birth. Celeborn and Galadriel had stayed in Rivendell for one night before travelling with Lord Elrond to Greenwood. King Thranduil received his guests at the front gate while Queen Eletha waited in the King’s chambers, garbed in a gold gown and the gold and green leaf branch crown on her head with her son wrapped in blankets in her arms. She paced the length of the chambers, the hem of her gown trailing out behind her, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

The doors opened and her husband appeared, dressed in silver and ochre robes with his pointed crown on his head. Lord Elrond stood behind him, attired in pale grey and dark navy robes with a dark gold circlet, matching his straight dark hair. Lord Celeborn stood next to Lord Elrond, dressed in fine white and pale blue robes with a filigreed silver circlet around his pale-blonde head. Eletha’s eyes immediately locked with Lady Galadriel’s blue ones. Her pale face was much more sincere and relaxed than when Eletha last saw her. Her tall body was clothed in a glorious grey-blue dress made from the finest silk. Layers of white silk lay underneath and small diamantes decorated the neckline of the dress, her feet hugged by pale white boots. A twisted silver circlet surrounded her head, her wavy golden hair hanging down to her waist.

“My lords. My Lady.” Eletha curtsied with one hand, the other arm holding her newborn son.

“Queen Eletha, a pleasure to see you again.” Lord Elrond smiled, walking towards her with gracefulness. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek before laying his eyes on the baby in her arm.

“So this is Prince Legolas?” He asked. Eletha nodded.

“He is a beauty.” Lord Celeborn spoke, standing beside Lord Elrond.

“Thank you, my lord.” Eletha said, her heart pounding. She looked over Lord Celeborn’s shoulder and saw Lady Galadriel walking towards her. The males parted for her, allowing Galadriel to stand in front of Eletha.

“Queen Eletha, I offer my heartfelt congratulations to you and the King.” She whispered, her voice soft and friendly. Eletha was surprised by her niceness. She acted differently and it was strange. _It is better than her being cold and stern._ Eletha thought. She smiled at the Lady of Lothlórien.

“Thank you, Lady Galadriel. I appreciate it.”

Galadriel smiled at her, displaying a new pleasant side to her that Eletha had not seen. But the Queen was happy to see the Lady of Lothlórien being so affable. It made her feel more comfortable.

Over the next hour, Lord Elrond, being one of the most skilful and powerful healers in Middle-Earth, checked Legolas’s health. The Queen placed her son on the bed, tucking the blankets around his small body. Eletha and Thranduil watched as the Lord of Imladris ran his hand a centimetre above the baby’s body from head to toe. His eyes were closed, concentrating on Legolas’s fëa. A minute later, he stood up and looked at the King and Queen.

“The prince is in perfect health. His fëa is strong, I felt it.” Elrond said. Eletha smiled up at her husband who kissed her temple affectionately.

The Queen talked with Lord Celeborn about her being a mother. He never brought up the topic of Galadriel’s vision and Lord Elrond didn’t talk about his vision. However, it didn’t escape Eletha’s mind. The two visions were always there, lurking in the back of her mind. They never disappeared. Lady Galadriel wanted a word with Eletha and the Queen agreed. She led Galadriel out onto the balcony, making sure that the ellyn could not hear them.

“I want to apologise for my behaviour all those years ago when you came to Lothlórien. I did not mean to scare you. Believe me, it was not my intent.” The Lady of Lothlórien stated, her wavy hair motionless over her shoulders and back. Eletha stared at her in shock, her emerald eyes wide and sparkling. She didn’t expect an apology. She expected another harassment about her foresight.

“Oh, that is quite alright, my Lady. You are forgiven. Yes, you scared me but it was nothing I could not handle. Maybe if I had been informed of your abilities prior to my visit to Lothlórien, I would not have been so fearful.” Eletha said. Galadriel clasped her hands in front of her, the colour of her gown making her eyes appear bluer. The Queen reached out hesitantly and placed her hand over Galadriel’s. The Lady of Lothlórien made no move for Eletha to move her hand but the Queen could see the look of astonishment on her face.

“I really appreciate you showing me your vision. I do have a desire to change the future that we have both seen but I fear the consequences. Nonetheless, I have a vague idea of what may be coming and it’s thanks to you, Lady Galadriel.” Eletha uttered softly. Galadriel merely nodded and gave Eletha a small smile, her thick pink lips plump.

Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel left that afternoon. Thranduil and Eletha bid them farewell and even coaxed little Legolas to give a small wave. An elfling’s mental capacity outstripped their physical growth so Legolas could wave, blink and use many more mannerisms to indicate his emotions but it would be another five to six months before he started uttering words. But at the moment, the royals already had their hands full with the baby’s screams and cries.

 

**

 

Two months after Legolas’s birth, Thranduil rode to Glunar with Tyaeron and six other guards. The reason that he was going to the Silvan village was to bring Talathiel and Cerliel to the palace and meet Legolas. Eletha had demanded it, knowing that Talathiel would love to see the baby.

As the King rode into the village, the Elves cheered and yelled out congratulations. Some of them even stroked the King’s robes as he rode into Glunar. The King searched for Talathiel and Cerliel from horseback, trying to see their faces in the large crowd. He raised his hand, halting his small company. The citizens of Glunar reached out to the King, smiling and cheering. He raised his hand again and called for silence. The shouts died down and many pairs of eyes stared at him.

“Good morning, citizens of Glunar. Thank you for the congratulations.”

“Is the prince well, Your Grace?” A female voice asked loudly.

“Yes, yes, he is well. Her Grace is also well. She sends her regards to all of you. Now, I must ask. Where are Talathiel and Cerliel?”

“Here, my King!”

Thranduil saw an elleth who looked around 14 years old in human years trying to make her way through the crowd. Another elleth was not far behind her. Their red hair shone in the sunlight, bright as a flame. The King had not seen the two ellith for over five years, during the last time he went on a supply run to the village. Talathiel had matured a little but Cerliel looked exactly the same. The young elleth reached Etular and smiled up at the King.

“It is really good to see you, my King.”

“I say the same.” Thranduil grinned down at Talathiel.

“Is there something you ask of us, Your Grace?” Cerliel asked, coming up behind her daughter.

“Her Grace, the Queen, wishes for you two to accompany me back to the palace and meet Prince Legolas.”

Talathiel gasped and turned to smile at her mother. She looked back up at the King, her hazel eyes shining eyes.

“Really? Oh, I cannot wait to see him!” Talathiel cried. The King held out his arm to her. She grabbed his arm and he pulled her onto the horse, seating her in front of him. Cerliel mounted behind Tyaeron on his mare. They bid farewell to Glunar and galloped to the palace.

 

The Queen rocked her son in her arms, shushing him. She paced the length of her chambers, trying to soothing her crying baby. _Oh, Thranduil, come home soon._ She thought. Legolas cried, his eyes squeezed shut and his small cheeks red. Eletha didn’t understand. She had fed him not an hour ago. She had changed his diaper half-an-hour ago but he still cried.

“My sweet child, what is wrong?” Eletha asked the question, not expecting an answer. She knew that her baby wouldn’t be able to answer her question. Then, she thought that he was crying because of her movement from pacing the chambers. The Queen sat down on the edge of the bed and rocked her child. Legolas’s cries began to cease and he opened his tiny eyes. A small pair of piercing blue eyes stared at Eletha. His thin lips opened and he smiled a toothless grin. Eletha smiled back and took hold of her son’s small hand in her own.

“Hello, my boy. That’s it. Sssh, sssh.” The Queen whispered, gently cradling Legolas in her left arm. There was a quiet knock at the door and Eletha looked up.

“Come in.”

The door opened and her handsome husband appeared.

“Hello, _melamin_. I have brought guests.” Thranduil smiled and opened the door further. Talathiel and Cerliel stood side-by-side, their eyes on Eletha and the baby covered in blankets.

“Ellie!” Talathiel cried. Eletha placed her finger to her own mouth, her eyes darting to her newborn son.

“Oh, sorry.” The elleth bit her lip and walked into the room. Cerliel followed then Thranduil. He shut the door behind him and turned around to see the two ellith standing in front of Eletha, doting on the baby prince.

“Oh, he is so cute!” Talathiel squealed.

“Isn’t he?” Eletha smiled, rocking her baby. Cerliel placed her hand on the Queen’s shoulder and smiled.

“I am truly happy for you, _mellon-nin_. You deserve everything that you have been given.”

“Thank you, Cerliel. Would you like to hold him?” Eletha asked.

“Yes, please.” The red-haired elleth said. The Queen stood up and gently passed her son over to Cerliel, tucking him into her arms. Legolas looked up at the elleth. He didn’t know her but remained silent. He sucked his thumb, his eyes never blinking.

“He looks very much like you, Your Grace.” Cerliel smiled, glancing at the King. Thranduil smirked and folded his arms across his body. His eyes met Eletha’s and he winked at her, not wiping the smirk off his face. Eletha smiled and watched as Cerliel rocked the prince in her arms.

“He is so quiet. Unlike Talathiel. She was a screamer.”

“I was not!” Talathiel cried. Eletha and Thranduil chuckled as Cerliel smiled.

“He was not quiet before. He was screaming his head off just before you came.” The Queen said as the King walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

“A-ha! See, _Naneth_! I am not the only baby who screamed.” Talathiel stated. Cerliel rolled her eyes and smiled at the King and Queen.

The two ellith stayed for another hour before heading the front gate. The Queen left Legolas with Tanina because Eletha wanted to farewell her two friends. At the gate, Talathiel hugged Eletha tightly.

“Thank you for letting me and _Naneth_ come here to meet Legolas, Ellie.”

“It was my pleasure, _mellon-nin_.” Eletha said, hugging Talathiel back. Cerliel embraced the Queen and thanked her. Talathiel managed to coax the King into an embrace. Eletha smiled when Thranduil’s eyes locked to hers. His eyebrows were dark above his blue eyes, raised in surprise. Cerliel also hugged the King before her and her daughter mounted horses behind two guards. The King and Queen waved as they rode into the forest, back to Glunar.

“I think Talathiel is in love with our son.” Thranduil chuckled. Eletha smiled and took hold of the collar of his tunic. She craned her neck up and kissed him, her lips moulding with his. The Queen pulled back and smiled when Thranduil’s lips tried to follow her.

“What was that for?” He murmured.

“For being the perfect husband and the perfect father.” Eletha grinned. Thranduil smirked and pressed his mouth against her ear.

“Shall we take this conversation elsewhere?”

“What about Legolas?”

“Tanina has got him. I want you right now.” Thranduil whispered. He took her hand in his and led her to his chambers.

 

**

 

Legolas was already an intelligent baby. He waved, he smiled, he cried, he winked. An example of his intellect was that he knew exactly what time of night to cry to wake up his parents.

One night (actually, it was the wee hours of the morning), when Legolas was four months old, his cries pierced the silence of the palace. He slept in his father’s chambers, a small cot next to Thranduil’s large bed. His cries were loud and he screamed, clearly distressed about something. The King groaned and tightened his grip on Eletha.

“Aren’t you going to check on our son?” Eletha asked groggily.

“I do not want to get up.”

“You have to, you cannot just leave him be. He will continue to scream until one of us comforts him.” Eletha whispered.

“Then why can’t you get up?”

“Excuse me, dear husband. I carried Legolas in my womb for twelve months and endured ten hours of painful labour. I have done my part. Now, it is your turn. And tell you what. If you get up now, I will do that thing that you like to you this evening.” Eletha opened her eyes and winked at him, her grin salacious.

“Are you bribing me with sex?” Thranduil asked.

“I guess I am. Now, go to our son or I will kick you in the balls.” And with that, Eletha pulled herself out of Thranduil’s arms and turned around, her back to him.

“Cheeky.” Thranduil grumbled and slowly dragged himself out of bed. Legolas was still crying, his screams loud. The King wrapped a blue robe around his body and walked over to his baby son, yawning. He looked down at Legolas in the cot. The crib was expertly carved out of wood, the head and end of the cot shaped into curling wooden antlers, much like the ones on Thranduil’s throne except they were smaller.

“ _Tithen pen_ , it’s me. It is your _adar_.” Thranduil whispered. He leaned down and picked up his screaming son. He bounced Legolas in his arms, shushing him. He cradled him sweetly, trying to sooth him. Then, Legolas stopped crying. He let out a small gurgle and looked up at his father. Thranduil held him in one arm and held his small hand in his other hand. Legolas’s hand was tiny in his father’s, Thranduil’s long fingers totally encompassing the prince’s hand.

Eletha opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her. It was dark but she could make out her husband standing beside the cot, a silent Legolas in his right arm. She saw the look of love in Thranduil’s blue eyes, totally immersed with his son. The Queen knew that Thranduil already loved being a father. She could see it in his face every single day. She saw the adoring looks he gave Legolas. They were the looks only a father gave.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin – my friend

  * ‘Quel andune – Good afternoon

  * Diola lle – Thank you

  * melamin – my love

  * lirimaer – lovely one

  * Amin anta est – I need to rest

  * tithen pen – little one

  * adar – father

  * poikaer – pure one

  * Vanima – Beautiful

  * Lle creoso – You’re welcome

  * aran-nin – my King

  * Arwenamin – my Lady




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Legolas has arrived! It’s going to be so much fun writing him and I hope you guys will enjoy it :) I’m very excited to explore the bond between Thranduil and Legolas. A warning for you all, it will be adorable!! :P Any thoughts on this chapter? I didn’t do research on Elven births but I assume that they are the same as human births. This chapter was inspired by ‘Beside You’ by Marianas Trench :) Next chapter is going to be a hilarious ball so get excited! :D


	19. A Flaming Robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary and they continue to bond with their son. Melda and Tyaeron take another step in their relationship and one of Thranduil’s robes suffers damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very long chapter, my lovelies! 10,500+ words :) Minor 15 year time jump so Legolas will look like a 7-year-old human boy (I think, if I have done my research accurately). I don’t know if Elves celebrate wedding anniversaries but I put it in anyway. This is a very sweet chapter. Extremely fun to write because it’s basically just happiness :P It gives me so much joy to write happy stuff! Please, please enjoy :D 
> 
> WARNING: It’s finally smut time! :D If I remember correctly, there hasn’t been a sex scene since the one in Rivendell in Chapter14! So here is some long-awaited smut (two smut scenes actually :D) and some oral sex too!!

15 years later

 

Two slapping hands woke up the Queen. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. After a few blinks, Eletha’s eyesight adjusted and her vision was completely encompassed with her son’s face.

“Legolas! What are you doing?” She smiled.

“It’s your 25th wedding anniversary to _Adar_ , _Naneth_! Get up! It’s time to celebrate!” The little prince yelled, jumping up and down on the large bed.

“Legolas, calm down!” Thranduil laughed, a large smile on his face. Eletha turned to look at her husband, clutching the bed-sheets to her chest. The King was already sitting up, his back against the headboard of the bed. He was bare-chested and his long hair was falling down his torso in shining silver-gold locks.

“Did you let him in?” Eletha asked Thranduil.

“Sort of.”

“That is not an answer.”

“Well, there was a knock and I opened the door. And before I could anything, this little man came running in, hopping around like an energetic rabbit!” Thranduil chuckled, indicating Legolas who was sitting on his knees on the edge of the bed.

“What time is it?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Almost noon. So, 25 years married. Where has the time gone?” The King beamed widely.

Eletha smiled as Thranduil leaned down and kissed her temple, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Legolas crawled over to his mother and began pulling on her arm.

“Come on, _Naneth_! We have to get ready!” He said, his blue eyes bright.

“OK, OK.” Eletha giggled and got out of bed, straightening her nightdress. She grabbed her green robe off the back of the King’s chair and pulled it on, tying the belt around her waist. Legolas hopped off the bed as his father got out the bed, putting his own blue robe. Thranduil kissed his wife softly on the lips and ruffled his son’s hair, smiling at his family. Eletha took hold of Legolas’s small hand and the two left the King’s chambers.

Thranduil grinned as he watched his wife and son leave. He couldn’t believe that he had a son. And a wife. He had a family. A family that loved him. And he loved them in return. His love for Legolas and Eletha had only grown over the years. And it would never stop growing. The King turned around and walked over to his desk. To his surprise, a familiar leather book sat there. _Eletha’s book._ He thought. Thranduil sat down in his chair and opened the book. He smiled at the first two pages, which were two beautiful drawings of him. On the third page, there was a sketch of baby Legolas, when he was just two weeks old. He was adorable, too cute for words. Big eyes, a small button nose and thin lips with chubby cheeks. The King turned the page and there was a letter, more like a diary entry. Knowing that Eletha wouldn’t mind, he read the entry.

_This is my first note, or entry, or whatever you call it. I am not sure how to do this so I am just going to write down my thoughts and what is happening in my life right now._

_To start off, I have just given birth to a son two weeks ago. His name is Legolas and he is beautiful. I cannot stop holding him. Or kissing him. Or touching him. My need and want for my son is never sated. Every time I look at him, I think of Thranduil. Legolas looks so much like him. The fair skin, the pale blue eyes. I just know that when he grows up, he will be very handsome, just like his father._

_King Thranduil is the love of my life. It is such a gift to love and be loved in return. I feel like the Gods have given the greatest gift of all, which is the fierce love of an Elf King. I felt something the first moment I visited Thranduil thirty-six years ago to return his brooch. My heart swelled and my ears burned red, my cheeks were flushed. Just being in his presence was a privilege in itself. And when he said my name, my name flowing on his tongue, my body melted. Hearing my name in his wonderful voice was amazing, there was no other way to describe it._

_From the very first moment, I fell in love with him. Even though I had never fallen in love before, I knew that what I felt for the King was love. The way my heart beated every time I laid eyes on him, the way I blushed when he spoke. I just knew. And when Thranduil first said that he loved me, I could not have been any happier. I loved him and he loved me. There was nothing else to comprehend but that._

_Now, I am a happy Elf. Married to the most beautiful ellon I have ever seen and I have been gifted with a gorgeous son who I love more than life. My life is dazzling and I want to express my gratitude to everyone who is in my life and have made it better than I could have possibly imagined._

_Queen Eletha of Greenwood the Great_

He turned the page and there was another drawing, this time of Melda. She was standing in an attacking pose, her sword in her hands. Her long hair was flying about her shoulders and her tunic was impeccably detailed. The next few pages were filled with drawings of Valpantiel, Tyaeron, Legolas and Greenwood Forest.

As Thranduil closed the book, there was a rap at the door and Maeklin entered, dressed in a dark blue tunic and black leggings.

“Maeklin.” The King acknowledged.

“It is time to get ready, Your Grace.”

 

In Eletha’s chambers, Salsiel and Tanina had transformed their friend into the Queen that she was. Her brown hair hung in soft waves down her back, the ends touching just below her slender waist. The top-half was pulled back in a twist-and-braid manner, a few strands framing her face and the bottom-half of her hair was left loose. Mascara enhanced her emerald eyes and her skin glowed with foundation while her lips were coated in a clear gloss. She looked beautiful but it was the dress that stunned Eletha. It was made of soft cotton and was the colour of the purest white. The main neckline was straight across the chest, baring the tops of her shoulders. The neckline dipped down in a V-shape with a small triangle cut out to show her cleavage. The sleeves were cut open at the armpits, covering her arms but every time she moved, her arms flashed beneath. The dress hugged her waist and the hem fell to the floor. The skirt of the dress had slits in it with three layers of white silk underneath, soft against her legs. Small heels sat on her feet and her left hand was adorned with her wedding ring. On her head sat the Queen’s crown, the gold and green leaves catching the light, shining and glimmering. Eletha couldn’t recognise herself in the mirror, she never did. She looked like an angel, sent down from the Valar, to make the King fall in love.

“Who designed this beautiful dress?” Eletha asked, running her hand along the opposite sleeve.

“We do not know, Your Grace. Someone with great talent, that’s for sure.” Tanina smiled.

“You look beautiful, _Naneth_.” Legolas said, his blue eyes wide, so stunned by his mother’s beauty.

“Oh, thank you, _ion-nin_. You look very handsome, my boy.” Eletha giggled, leaning down in front of Legolas. The prince was clothed in a sage green tunic with vine embroidery on the neck and sleeves. The hem fell to his knees and black leggings hugged his legs with matching black boots on his feet. His blonde hair hung to his neck, the top-half pulled back in a small braid, exposing his pointy ears. A small silver circlet adorned his head, matching his platinum blonde hair.

“Come on. We should go. Your father will meet us in the hall.” Eletha said, standing up and taking her son’s hand in hers.

A wedding anniversary hadn’t been held in the palace for many centuries so the lords and ladies were abundant with happiness and laugher. Nothing gave Eletha greater pleasure than how the Court accepted her marriage to Thranduil. Seeing them happy made her happy. Seeing them smile made her smile. The Queen and Prince Legolas walked to the main hall, four Queensguard shadowing the two of them. As they went inside the hall, the laughing and chatter from the Elves continued but they bowed and curtsied for the royals. Legolas smiled when he laid eyes on Valpantiel.

“Aunt Vally!” He cried and let go of Eletha’s hand. He rushed over to the golden-haired healer and wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh, _‘quel andune_ , Legolas.” Valpantiel smiled as she hugged the little prince back. Eletha walked over to her friend and hugged her once Legolas had finished his embrace. Valpantiel looked beautiful, as usual. Her hair was left loose but pushed back behind her pointy ears, a couple of strands pulled in front to frame her fair face. Her eyes glowed a friendly blue and her body was dressed in a light blue gown made from velvet, matching her eyes.

“25 years married to the King. Congratulations, Your Grace.”

“Please. There is no need for such formalities, Vally. You are my friend and you do not have to address me as “Your Grace” or “my Queen” all the time.” Eletha grinned. Valpantiel grinned back and then, the two ellith heard a female shout, more like scream, the Queen’s name.

“Eletha!”  

The Queen turned around to see Melda running towards her, her hands holding up the skirt of her purple gown, making sure that she wouldn’t trip. The elleth hugged her friend tightly, giggling. They swayed side-to-side as they embraced.

“Well, hello to you too, Melda.” Eletha smiled, rubbing her friend’s back.

“It has been twenty-five years since your wedding. Where does the time go?” Melda chuckled as she released her tight grip on the Queen. She looked down and saw Legolas, dressed in handsome clothing and a smile on his face.

“How is this little one faring?” Melda smiled.

“Very well. He is a good child. Mischievous though. No wonder you two get along.” The Queen smirked, her eyes on her son. Melda was a great aunt to Legolas but let’s just say, she had sparked his cheeky side. Ever since he was four years old, Legolas and Melda had formed a strong bond and played tricks on the Elves of Court and the members of the Guard. Neither Thranduil or Eletha disapproved of this because he was allowed to have fun but sometimes, he and Melda just went a little bit too far. There was one time five years ago when they played a prank on Tyaeron. He ended up being drenched from head to toe in sour milk, which gave off an off-smelling odour. Obviously, Melda and Legolas found it hilarious. However, Thranduil and Eletha weren’t exactly pleased. They each had separate talks with the two of them. The King simply told his son not to do it again while Eletha told Melda to grow and act her age. She sometimes needed more discipline than Legolas, and he was a child while Melda was a fully-grown mature elleth.

Legolas’s relationship with Valpantiel was more gentler and somewhat more better-behaved. The little prince was a curious elfling. He wanted to know everything about everything. One day, Valpantiel took him into the healing chambers and educated him on all the healing plants, oils and medicines. Legolas was very interested and asked what each remedy did. Valpantiel gladly answered all of his questions; she could see why everyone adored him. He was impossibly beautiful and extraordinarily sweet. She could see the resemblance he had with the King and the personality that he had gotten from his mother.

After a quick chat with the two golden-haired sisters, Eletha and Legolas walked up to the royal table and sat down. Not a minute later, the King arrived. Eletha couldn’t help but marvel at her husband’s beauty. Thranduil was garbed in a royal silver tunic that hung a couple of inches below his knee. Grey leggings and dark silver leather boots emphasised his height. His long hair hung loose around his shoulders, pale blonde shining in the light. His pointed crown sat atop his head and his hands were adorned with rings; the most important, his wedding ring on his left hand. In his right hand was an oaken staff, carved beautifully from brown wood. The brooch sat at his collar, the orange gem glowing and a long cloak fell down his back, trailing out behind him. Eletha blushed when she realised that the shade of his cloak was the same colour as her eyes.

King Thranduil walked down the length of the hall, the lords and ladies acknowledging his presence. His gaze was locked onto his wife and son. Eletha looked beautiful as she always did in a stunning white gown and Legolas was dressed in a green tunic, matching his pale blonde hair. He loved them both so incredibly much and he couldn’t imagine his life without either of them.

He came up to the royal table and took his seat next to Eletha. Resting the staff against the table, he smiled at his wife. She smiled back as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

“My Queen, you look stunning.”

“As do you, my King.” Eletha’s eyes sparkled as she spoke. Legolas craned his neck over the table to watch his parents flirting. It gave him great joy to see his parents so in love, it made him smile. Thranduil looked over Eletha’s shoulder and saw Legolas staring at them.

“Hello again, _ion-nin_. Don’t you look dashing?” He smiled.

“Thank you, _Adar_. When are we going to eat? I’m hungry.” Legolas whined.

“Legolas! Be patient!” Eletha looked at her son with wide eyes.

“No, it’s alright. After I speak, the food will be served, Legolas.” Thranduil said and stood up. The hall went silent and all eyes went to the King.

“ _'Quel andune_ , _il'er_.” I welcome you all to this celebration. It was been 25 years since Eletha and I married and what a glorious 25 years it has been. We have had peace and joy. The realm is flourishing and an heir to the throne has graced the Woodland Realm. My son, Prince Legolas, has had a wonderful 15 years of life already and both the Queen and I wish him the best life possible. So, in honour of the Queen and mine’s 25 th wedding anniversary, _tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth_!”

Every Elf in the hall broke out in applause and the servants served the food. Plates of greenery, berries, chicken, rabbits and pig were placed on the tables and bottles of fresh red wine were served with the food. Seeing as how Legolas was too young to drink alcohol, he had a large bottle of chilled water placed on the table by his plate. The King poured his wife a goblet of wine and poured himself one. They raised their goblets, clinked them together and drank deep. Legolas dug into his food like a hungry wolf, much to Eletha’s astonishment.

“Legolas, slow down! You will choke.” She gasped.

“He’s hungry. Leave him be.” Thranduil smiled and took a sip of his wine. Eletha glanced at her husband and obeyed his instruction. She ate her own food and watched her son down it all in quick swallows.

“He’s going to be sick tonight.” She whispered to Thranduil.

“Oh, what fun!” The King joked.

Music from harps, flutes and various other soft-sounding instruments reverberated around the hall. The Elves of the Court chatted, laughed, ate and drank. Thranduil could not feel happier. He had a stable and prosperous kingdom. His people were thriving, both in the palace and in the villages. He had a wife, a Queen, who loved him with every morsel in her body and she had given him with a son, an heir to the Woodland Realm. His life was perfect and he would not have it any other way.

After the feast finished, the dancing began, way into the evening. The food was replaced with small platters of snacks and the wine bottles were constantly being replaced every half an hour. Thranduil looked at the dancing Elves, noticing that many of them were already drunk. He undid the clasp at his throat and stood up. He draped his emerald green cloak on his chair and looked down to his wife. He held out his hand and raised an eyebrow at her.

“May I have this dance?” He asked. Eletha smiled and placed her hand in his.

“You may. Legolas, stay here.” She said and the King pulled her to her feet. As they walked past Legolas, Thranduil leaned down and whispered in his son’s ear.

“Watch and learn, Legolas.”

The prince smiled at his father who smirked back. The King and Queen made their way to the centre of the hall and danced in perfect fluidity. Blonde and brown hair twirled as they spun together. Legolas watched his father’s feet, trying to process the moves. Thranduil’s left arm snaked around Eletha’s waist as the Queen raised her left arm, curling it around his neck, her fingers gripping his flaxen hair gently. Melda and Valpantiel watched the King and Queen dance. The two royals never took their eyes off each other, piercing blue and emerald green. At the end of the song, Thranduil dipped Eletha low to the ground so her hair was touching the floor. The music finished and the King kissed his wife passionately. The Elves burst out in cheers and applause. Eletha smiled once her lips were free and she touched her forehead against his, Thranduil’s grin mirroring hers. He pulled her back up, his forehead still resting against hers. His eyes went to her lips while her gaze was on her husband’s face. He kissed her once more before letting go. Melda and Valpantiel rushed to Eletha’s side and the three ellith danced together, throwing their heads back, laughing, their long hair fanning out behind them. Thranduil looked up at the royal table and smiled at his son. Legolas smiled back and waved at his father. Thranduil raised his hand and beckoned Legolas with his finger. The prince rose from the table and ran down to meet his father.

“Legolas, dance. Dance with your mother. Dance with the ladies. I have to talk to the Captain. Enjoy yourself.” The King said. Legolas smiled and went over to his mother. Eletha felt pressure on her gown. She looked down and saw her son looking up at her with sparkling blue eyes. Melda and Valpantiel smiled as the Queen took hold of her son’s hands in hers and began to dance with him. As Thranduil conversed with Tyaeron over a goblet of wine, the ladies and Legolas continued to dance. There were laughs and smiles all around, hands raised in the air and bodies clothed in many colours.

The celebration went far into the night, music echoing around the palace. Drunken Elves sauntered out of the halls and hobbled around the palace, tripping and giggling. Melda was one of the drunken ladies and Tyaeron was pissed off his head. Thranduil and Eletha sat at the royal table again, smiling together. They talked and laughed, reminiscing over the last 36 years, from the day they first met. Legolas was with Valpantiel. She was quizzing the little prince on the medicines in the healing chambers. Tyaeron came up behind the King and Queen and put his arms around them, the goblet in his right hand half-empty.

“I-I…loooove…yoouuu…guys…soooo soooo muucch.” He slurred, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders.

“You are drunk, Captain.” Eletha said.

“I…I…knoooowwww! And it feels gggreeeeeatt!”

“I think you should go to bed, Tyaeron.” Thranduil stared at the Captain, a smirk on his face.

“I agree.” The Queen nodded her head.

“No waaay! I…am…haavviiing…tooooo…much…fuuuun!”

“Well, go and dance then.” Eletha suggested.

“Yeess, yes, I think I will. With Melda. Oh, she’s sooo gorgeoussss!” Tyaeron let go of the two royals and drained his goblet of wine. He ambled down to the floor and made his way over to Melda. Thranduil and Eletha laughed as a drunken Tyaeron tried to dance with a drunken Melda.

“My King, can we leave? I think we can spend this night in a better way.” Eletha smiled and winked salaciously at her husband.

“Why, of course! You read my mind.” The King smirked at his wife with equal salaciousness. He took her hand gently and led her through the hall. Eletha stopped to talk to Valpantiel, asking her if it was alright if Legolas stayed with her for the night.

“ _Naneth_ , why? Can’t I stay with you?” Legolas asked.

“No, _ion-nin_ , your _adar_ and I will be busy. It’s just one night. We will see you tomorrow morning.  _Quel du_ , Legolas.”

“ _Quel du_ , _ion-nin_.” Thranduil ruffled his son’s hair.

“Good night, _Naneth_. Good night, _Adar_.” Legolas said.

“Thank you.” Eletha whispered to Valpantiel. The golden-haired elleth nodded and smiled as the King and Queen left the hall quickly.

Once they entered the King’s chambers, the two royals were ripping each other’s clothes off. Their crowns were the first to go, both placed on the King’s desk. Thranduil’s clothes were easier to take off than Eletha’s since hers was a slip-on dress that was made just for her. Thranduil’s silver tunic had laces so he was bare-chested before Eletha was. The King grabbed the neckline of her dress, his fingers moving to her shoulders. He gently pulled the dress down, careful not to tear the soft fabric. As it fell down Eletha’s torso, Thranduil leaned down, his mouth pressing kisses to her chest, breasts and abdomen. The Queen clutched her husband’s hair as he kissed her body, pulling her beautiful gown off. The garment fell over her hips and pooled to the ground. Eletha stepped out of the gown while Thranduil moved his hands to her hips, his long fingers stroking her waist. He took her shoes off, discarding them like the gown. The King’s lips made contact with the skin of his wife’s inner thigh, making her shiver with delight. She moaned, wanting more of his gentle caresses. He moved his mouth to her other thigh, repeating the process.

“Please…Thranduil, I want more…” Eletha whimpered, her fingers running through his lustrous hair.

“You are always a greedy one, aren’t you?” Thranduil chuckled and finally kissed her sex. Eletha let out something between a scream and a moan. That specific sound was a noise that Thranduil relished, it made him kiss her more. He held her waist as his tongue pleasured her sex which was becoming wetter by the second. He tasted her salty arousal, his lips skimming over her abdomen, moving up to her breasts and chest. His mouth locked with hers, her hands still in his hair. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His fingers found their way into her hair, unravelling the twists and braids, letting the locks fall loose down her body. He placed his hands on her waist and they walked in unstable steps. Eletha yelped when her bottom made contact with the wooden desk. She curled her arms tighter around his neck, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. His hands roamed over her hips, moving up and down her back.

“The bed.” He murmured against her lips. Eletha sighed and locked her mouth with his, moaning. Thranduil started to move her to the end of the bed. He pushed her down on the mattress, watching her body fall back onto the bed. There she lay, gloriously naked and a smile on her face. Thranduil pulled his leggings and boots off, letting his manhood spring free. He crawled on top of Eletha, a sultry grin on his perfect lips, his pale hair falling over his shoulders. His mouth connected with hers, feeling the plumpness of her lips. Eletha held his face in her hands, keeping his mouth to hers. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other fondled her right breast, his thumb circling her nipple. He moved his lips from hers, pressing them against her neck. His tongue flicked over her fast pulse, sucking her skin like a wolf drinking its prey’s blood. The Queen’s hands became fists in her husband’s hair, closing her eyes as his sweet mouth pleasured her. Thranduil’s lips skimmed over her collarbone, removing his hand from her breast, resting it on her waist. He kissed each of her breasts, making her moan, whimper and sigh. She wanted him so badly, she was full of eagerness. She felt as though she was flying up into the clouds, further up into the sky. Electricity crackled as his lips kissed her, making her want him even more.

She brought his lips to hers and pushed him over, placing herself on top of him. Thranduil ran his hands over her body, his fingers soft and deft as they ran over her silky smooth skin. The loose strands of her hair fell over her shoulders and tickled his face as she kissed him, passionately and lustfully. Growls coming from Thranduil made Eletha’s heart jump and she smiled as she kissed him over and over again, each kiss as vehement as the last. Her tongue flicked over his lips as she moved her mouth over his chin, the tip of her tongue tracing his impeccable jawline. Her lips skimmed over his cheek before resting on his neck, sucking and licking. Thranduil craned his neck back; his fingers gripped the strands of her hair, pulling as her tongue pleasured his skin, now kissing his collarbone. She kissed all over his chest, finding every inch of skin. The King wrapped one arm around her waist while the other remained in her hair. He pushed himself up off the bed and plunged himself inside her. Eletha let out a muffled scream against his neck, softly biting his skin. She fastened her legs around his waist, allowing him more access into her. He pounded inside her, grunting and growling. Eletha pulled back and locked her mouth with his, her hands in his silky hair. Their tongues met as his manhood released himself inside her wet sex.

Thranduil broke away and brushed his nose against hers, his lips a few millimetres away from hers. Their mouths never met and a mixture of growls, groans and moans echoed around the chambers. Eletha cupped his face with her left hand and her right arm was wrapped around his torso, her fingernails digging into his back. The King kissed his wife’s neck, making her mouth form into a large O but no sound came out. Her hand went into his hair, gripping the strands, pulling at his scalp. She released her arm from around his back and she held his face in her hand, keeping the other one in his hair. The Queen pushed the King back down on the bed, capturing his mouth with hers. Thranduil rolled on top of her, never exiting from her womanhood.

His lips silenced her moans and whimpers, pounding in and out of her. Eletha wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her. One kiss became another, both Elves breathless and panting but never stopping. The Queen’s heart thumped quickly and loudly, the feeling of Thranduil’s lips on hers making her blood boil with pulsating desire. Thranduil grunted as he placed himself inside again and again, feeling when his seed was released into her. He held her face in his hands, crushing her mouth on hers, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip. Eletha’s back arched off the bed, kissing him back, her hands now on his chest, her fingernails running over his skin. Their hearts beated in time, each thump loud and quick, matching each other’s. Tongues of love-filled fire licked their bodies, making both of them want more of this intense heat and passion. Their hearts never stopped beating fast and their lovemaking never slowed. Time became irrelevant. It was only Eletha and Thranduil. Together and in love.

 

In the very early morning, before sunrise, Thranduil and Eletha slept in bed, their arms locked around each other. Suddenly, a voice made both of them stir.

“ _Adar_! _Adar_!” There was no mistaking Legolas’s sweet voice. The mattress moved as Legolas hopped on the bed.

“ _Adar_!” He repeated. Eletha snuggled into Thranduil’s chest, sighing.

“Your son…is awake.” She yawned, not opening her eyes and not moving from her spot. 

“Mmmm…before sunrise, he’s your son.” Thranduil murmured in response, tightening his grip on his wife.

“ _Adar_! _Adar_! _Adar_! Wake up! Wake up!” Legolas protested, pulling on his father’s arm. He crawled beside his father and started flicking Thranduil’s ear with his fingers.

“Come on, _Adar_! Let’s go and see the sunrise together!” The little prince begged, still flicking his father’s ear. Thranduil groaned and opened his eyes. Legolas sat next to him on his knees, his eyes wide and his body full of energy.

“Hello, _ion-nin_. So you want to see the sunrise?” He asked.

“Yes, _Adar_! Now, get up or we will miss it!” Legolas pleaded, his body trembling with liveliness. The King moved to get out of bed but realised he was naked.

“Legolas, could you go to the wardrobe and get me the dark grey leggings and the green tunic?”

The blonde prince smiled and hopped off the bed, racing to the wardrobe. With Legolas distracted, Thranduil got out of bed and grabbed his robe off the back of his chair, pulling it over his body, hiding his nakedness. Eletha still lay in bed, using Thranduil’s pillow as a substitute for his chest. Legolas padded over to his father and handed him the grey leggings and green tunic. Thranduil took the clothes and went to the restroom to get changed. He dressed in quick time and came out of the restroom, smoothing out his tunic. Legolas waited impatiently, hopping on either foot every second.

“ _Adar_ , come on.” Legolas said hurriedly.

“Give me half a minute, Legolas.” Thranduil responded, slipping his knee-high dark silver boots on. He quickly combed his hair and placed a simple gold circlet on his head. He kissed his wife’s forehead before being dragged out of the chambers by Legolas.

The prince pulled his father along the halls, jogging fast. They hurried up to the top level and ran to the back of the palace, standing at the first balcony they saw. The running river flowed many metres beneath them, rushing through the southern-side of Greenwood.

“How was your night with Aunt Valpantiel?” Thranduil asked his son, resting his forearms on the stone railing.

“Good. I slept in her bed and I woke up early this morning to get you to watch the sunrise. She probably doesn’t even know I’m gone. She will panic when she realises that I’m not there.” Legolas giggled.

“Yes, she probably will.” Thranduil smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair. The King and the prince looked out to the horizon. The clouds were puffy and white, wisps covering the light purple and blue sky. Then, the sun broke over the horizon in a burst of bright yellow and orange light. The sky immediately changed into morphing colours of pink, blue, purple and orange, the clouds shaded in pale purple and orange lining. The summer breeze gently tousled Thranduil’s long hair and it did the same to Legolas’s. The sunrise was a beautiful thing to witness and the King couldn’t remember the last time he watched one like this. It had been many, many months, maybe even years. What made it even more special that his son was by his side, watching the sunrise with him. The dawn’s light bathed the fair skin of the Elves’ faces, making their piercing blue eyes change to a shade of pale green. They remained at the balcony for many minutes, watching the sun rise higher from the horizon.

On their way back to the King’s chambers, Legolas wanted to be carried.

“You have legs, Legolas. You can walk.” Thranduil said.

“I can’t walk, _Adar_. My legs are dead. I need to be carried. Please.” Legolas begged, giving his father wide puppy-dog eyes. Thranduil could not refuse.

“Those eyes win me over every time. Hop on, _ion-nin_.” The King smiled and leaned down. Legolas laughed and jumped on his father’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Thranduil hooked his arms around Legolas’s legs and stood up to his full height.

“Wow, _Adar_! You are so tall!” Legolas gasped, shocked at how high he was off the ground. Thranduil chuckled and walked through the halls with his son clinging to his back. And to Legolas’s delight, the King ran back to his chambers. Legolas’s body bounced as his father ran fast in long strides, making him chuckle. Legolas’s laugh was so infectious that Thranduil laughed too, feeding off his son’s happiness.

 

**

 

Eletha helped the healers with collecting herbs and plants in the forest. She conversed with all of them, getting to know all the healers very well. The Queen and the healers all laughed about Legolas’s cheeky antics, caused by the playful Melda. Valpantiel told them about the prince’s interest in the healing oils, plants and remedies. Eletha felt at home with the healers. She didn’t feel like the Queen, unless they called her “my Queen” or “Your Grace”. Apart from that, she felt like a normal elleth who had the same ranking as the healers. She enjoyed her time with them, all the while learning about healing techniques should they ever be needed at a moment’s notice.  

Meanwhile, the prince sat in the King’s chambers with his father by his side. A large leather-bound book with fading yellow parchment pages was open on the desk in front of Legolas and Thranduil was educating his son on the history of the Woodland Realm.

Legolas loved learning about the history of his home. He was eager to learn and know everything, which only made Thranduil love him even more. The King loved being a father like he never thought he would. He felt a new love for his son that he had never felt before. Legolas was a beautiful creature and Thranduil couldn’t thank and love Eletha enough for giving him a son to cherish and protect.

“ _Adar_ , when is _Naneth_ coming back?” Legolas asked as he turned the final page of the history book.

“Soon, _ion-nin_. Very soon.” Thranduil answered.

“ _Adar_ , can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“How much do you love _Naneth_?”

Thranduil looked down at his son with a surprised expression.

“Of all the questions I thought you were going to ask, I did not expect that one.” Thranduil smiled. Legolas giggled sweetly as his father placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I love your mother more than anything. I adore her and cherish her every second of every day. I know that you see that, Legolas. I constantly display my affections for her because I love her. She owns my heart and I own hers.”

“I told _Naneth_ the other day that I hope I will find somebody one day and love her the way that you love _Naneth_.” Legolas said.

“You will, Legolas. You will find an elleth who is worthy of your love and who you will cherish, love and adore.”

“Can you tell me about the day you met _Naneth_?”

“Of course. Get up and let me sit in my chair. You can sit in my lap when I tell you the story of me and your mother.”

Legolas vacated the chair and Thranduil swept down, sitting in the chair. The King patted his knee and his son sat down on his lap.

“Now, I met your mother 36 years ago. She was a poor Silvan elf living in the village of Glunar a few hours away from here. She came here to the palace to return my brooch which I had lost two days earlier. When I first laid eyes on your mother, I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was, and still is, stunning as you no doubt know. When she first looked at me with her emerald green eyes, I immediately fell for her. I loved everything about her. Her eyes, her face, her lips, her skin, her hair, her hands, her voice. I loved her generosity for returning my precious brooch. I loved her sweetness, her vulnerability, her fierceness, her courage. There wasn’t a single aspect of her that was flawed. She was perfect in every way.”

“Did you want her to be Queen straightway?” Legolas questioned.

“No, but it did not take me long to figure out that I wanted her to be Queen. Within the next month, I had made my decision. She was the only thing that I wanted. The only thing that I needed.”

“I want to know more, _Adar_. Tell me more.” Legolas begged.

“As you wish, _ion-nin_. Two days after the return of my brooch, I finally saw your mother again. I had arranged to visit her village to supply the villagers with food and water. I found her in the forest before my visit and we talked. I helped her shoot an arrow from her bow. The way she looked at me, it made my heart melt. I wanted to kiss her right then and there. I wanted to smother her with love but I feared her rejection. I gave her a rose as a justification for her beauty and the expression of her face made me weak at the knees. She looked so happy and surprised and she looked beautiful.”

“ _Naneth_ is beautiful. I love her so much.” Legolas said. Thranduil put his arm around his son’s back and patted his back.

“I know you do. And she loves you too. More than life itself. After my visit to her village, the next month I thought about her. I feared for her safety and one night, my fears were realised.”

Thranduil’s face became dark as she remembered that night many years ago. This was the first time that he had told Legolas about his life with Eletha. This was the first time that Legolas knew about the way his parents met. The King and Queen wanted to wait until Legolas was older and he could understand well. Fifteen years later, the time was right.

“ _Adar_ , what is it? What happened to _Naneth_?” Legolas pressed. Thranduil glanced at his son before speaking.

“Your mother was attacked by a pack of fifteen Orcs in the forest. She had tried to fight them on her own and was badly wounded. The Captain and the Guard saved her just in time.”

“Captain Tyaeron saved her?”

“No, Tyaeron was not Captain back then. An elf by the name of Tarrol was Captain and he was someone I trusted with my life.”

“Where is he now?”

“Gone, Legolas. I am sure that your mother or Melda or Valpantiel will tell you about him at some point.” Thranduil said.

“Was _Naneth_ brought here after she was attacked?” Legolas asked.

“Yes, she was and she was unconscious. I stayed with here in the healing chambers, waiting for her to wake up. Her father, your late grandfather, visited her but left that night due to my demands. I came back the next morning and your mother finally awake. I cannot express how relieved I was to see her awake and alive. And that day was the day when I kissed her for the first time.”

Legolas let out a small giggle which made Thranduil smile at his son.

“I can never get over how adorable your laugh is, Legolas. I feel glad that I can make you giggle and smile.” The King said.

“Tell me more. I want to know more, _Adar_.”

“She stayed with me that night in my bed, due to my request, and the next morning, she was insistent on returning to her village. I told her that I wanted her to stay for just a couple more hours and she asked me why I cared for her so much. And my answer was simple. That was the moment that I finally told your mother that I loved her.”

Legolas’s blue eyes widened as his father spoke. Every day, the prince would see his parents exchange loving gazes, quick kisses and they held hands a lot of the time. Legolas loved seeing his parents so in love. His only wish was that he could feel the same love for an elleth the way his father felt for Eletha.

“And what did _Naneth_ do? How did she react?” Legolas asked.

“She kissed me.” Thranduil answered, a small smile on his face.

“Really?” Legolas smiled back.

“Quite passionately if I remember correctly.” Thranduil smirked, his eyebrows creasing in fake concentration.

The little prince laughed as Thranduil pressed his lips to his son’s temple.

“Now, enough storytelling.” Thranduil said as Legolas got off his father’s lap.

“No, _Adar_. I want to hear more about you and _Naneth_.” Legolas whined.

“You will, don’t you worry. Be patient and you will hear more about us. Shall we go to lunch? Your mother will probably be there.” The King asked, looking down at his son.

Legolas nodded and Thranduil held out his hand. The prince took it as they left the chambers and made their way to the main hall.

 

**

 

Melda waited for the Captain at the front gate. It was just two hours after dinner and Tyaeron’s patrol would be finished in a couple of minutes. She smoothed her lilac gown out, removing any crinkles and she fiddled with the ends of her hair. She was nervous. Tyaeron was literally the only person she was nervous around. Not her sister. Not Eletha. Not even the King. The Captain sent her heart racing, a feeling that she had never felt before but she loved it.

Tyaeron walked across the bridge with Ladon and Sarolan and was surprised to see Melda standing at the entrance to the palace.

“Lady Melda.” He said, his eyes wide.

“Captain Tyaeron.” Melda curtsied, her golden hair loose, flowing down her body in straight locks. She looked into his sea-green eyes and swallowed.

“I wish to speak with you, in private.” She stated confidently. Tyaeron looked at Sarolan and Ladon with raised eyebrows. They nodded and left, walking around the corner, out of sight. The Captain took a step closer to Melda and smiled at her.

“What do you wish to speak with me about?” He asked. Melda lowered her eyes to the ground and gulped. She bit her lip. _This is it. I have to tell him. It is time._ She thought. The elleth raised her eyes to Tyaeron’s face and opened her mouth.

“I am ready.”

It took Tyaeron a few moments to decipher what Melda meant. When he realised what she meant, it took another few moments for him to process it. It was hard to believe. After waiting for fifteen years, she was finally ready. That may seem a long time for humans but for Elves, fifteen years was nothing. Tyaeron had patiently waited like the caring ellon that he was. It just took Melda a while to decide. She had had sex before but not for over a century. No ellon had captured her the way that Tyaeron had done. And she was ready. Melda watched as a small smile graced Tyaeron’s lips.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, I am sure.” She replied, a smile on her face. Tyaeron then took her hand in his and they walked slowly to his chambers. Melda remembered the last time she was in his chambers two months before. They only kissed and never stepped over the line. _And now I’m going to have sex._ She thought. Tyaeron shut the door behind him and hooked his weapons inside the wardrobe. He closed the wardrobe and as he turned around, Melda came crashing into his body, slotting her mouth with his. Within seconds, their kisses became passionate and zealous, hands eager to touch bare skin. The golden-haired elleth pushed the Captain up against the wardrobe, her hands moving to the laces of his Guard green tunic. The garment quickly fell to the floor, revealing Tyaeron’s lean yet muscular physique. She placed her hands on his bare chest as his hands moved to her gown, undoing the buttons at the back. Melda felt her dress become loose as he undid the buttons. Tyaeron grabbed the shoulders of her dress and pulled it down her arms, Melda slipping her arms out of the sleeves. The dress fell down her torso, exposing her full breasts and abdomen. Melda tugged it over her hips with Tyaeron’s help and the gown pooled at her feet in a graceful flourish of beautiful lilac. She stepped out of the dress and broke her lips away from the Captain’s. She pulled her boots off, not taking her eyes off Tyaeron. The Captain untied the knot at his leggings and pulled his own boots off before taking his leggings off. The two Elves stood there for a moment, eyeing each other’s naked bodies with hunger. Melda looked at him, drinking in his slim yet muscular figure. As for his size, she hadn’t seen many but she assumed that he was about average. Tyaeron ate the elleth’s slim body with his eyes, eyeing her perked nipples and curved hips. _She is so beautiful._ He thought, licking his lips.  Melda smiled and launched herself into Tyaeron’s body. He reciprocated her smile and lifted her up, his strong arms around her back. Melda wrapped her legs around Tyaeron’s waist and locked her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his in a hot kiss.

The Captain of the Guard walked over to the bed and gently collapsed onto it, Melda beneath him. Their lips only broke contact to breath air but after that, both went into for another kiss as one melted into another, each one warm and ardent. Melda ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, feeling his muscles while Tyaeron cupped her face with one hand as the other fondled her left breast. It had been so long since someone had touched her breasts or had even kissed her in such a sexual and passionate manner. Melda moaned as his thumb skimmed over her nipple, making it elongate with arousal. She could feel his hard member against her leg and it made her wet. Tyaeron’s tongue met hers, tangling in a fiery lustily salsa. Then, he entered her for the first time.

The elleth gasped when he went inside her, her warm breath filling his mouth. He kept his lips to hers, silencing her gasps and moans. His brown hair fell over his shoulders loosely, the strands soft and silky in Melda’s hands. The Captain suddenly pulled her up into his lap, keeping his member inside her wet sex. Her legs went around his waist as her fingers tangled in his hair, gripping and pulling as he pleasured her with both his manhood and tongue. He sucked her neck, one arm around her body and the other hand cupping her neck. Tyaeron could feel her breasts against his skin, her nipples perked and long with stimulation. Melda moaned and threw her head back, allowing Tyaeron more access to her neck. He felt her pulse beneath his tongue, pumping fast, blood flowing and burning, making her veins burn with ardour-filled flames. She kissed his neck in turn, her lips tasting his soft skin, her hands clutching the strands of hair at the nape of his neck. She felt his seed enter her, she could feel everything. At that moment, she knew. Melda knew that she was in love. She was completely and utterly in love with Tyaeron.

Tyaeron pushed her back down on the bed gently, still sucking her neck. His teeth skimmed along her jawline and cheek before his lips met hers for another kiss. He moved his mouth down her neck, his teeth skimming over her collarbone. He kissed her right breast while his hand fondled her left breast. Melda bit her lip and moaned, her nipples perked and aroused. Tyaeron’s lips moved over to her left breast as his hand fondled her right breast. All the while, he thrusted in and out of her, passionate and ardent. He kissed her lips again and he exited out of her and Melda gripped his upper arms and pushed him over. She smiled down at him, her forehead resting against his.

“ _Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_.” She whispered before capturing his mouth with hers. He thrusted inside her again but this time, she made no sound. His hands roamed over her hips as her hands explored his neck and face. Her long golden fell loose over her shoulders, tickling Tyaeron’s face. Melda ravaged his lips, tasting him, savouring his oak tree scent.

He pounded inside her, mouths kissing and moaning. The Captain let out a guttural growl from the back of his throat as Melda kissed his tongue, her lips skimming over his jugular. Melda held his face in her hands, moving her mouth to the other side of his neck. Tyaeron pushed her over, locking his lips with hers. He thrusted within her again, her moans soft and full of desire. The Captain kissed her over and over again, pounding inside her, releasing himself.

With one last thrust, he exited her sex and collapsed next to Melda, panting and hot. Melda breathed deep breaths, allowing her heart to slow down. She turned on her side to look at him, curling her left arm underneath her head as her right hand rested on his chest.

“That was amazing. Valar, is that what I have been missing all this time?” She whispered, smiling.

“Amazing it was. And yes. That is what you have been missing all this time.” Tyaeron grinned ar her, his dark hair tousled and his eyes glowing like mini sea-green oceans. Melda flushed deeply, her cheeks a rosy pink.

“Tyaeron…I…” She trailed off, unsure if she should tell him.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“I…I love you. Tyaeron, I love you.” Melda choked out, her violet eyes shining. Tyaeron took in her words. Three very important words. And she had said them to him. The Captain smiled at her before responding.

“I love you too, Melda. I always have.”

Melda’s eyes widened in surprise then beamed widely, flashing her white teeth. She leaned over and kissed him, her lips moulding with his. The two Elves lay there together, falling asleep in each other’s arms, happy and in love.

 

**

 

Summer was flourishing. The sun was out almost every day but every now and then, there was a summer storm, tepid rain with a sticky atmosphere. Eletha walked with her son through the palace. It was warm so Eletha’s wardrobe had changed a little. She wore more sleeveless dresses which bared her arms. Today, she wore a beautiful navy blue sleeveless gown. The top-half of the gown was a fitted bodice with a gold floral pattern. The V-neck dipped between her breasts and showed off her elk necklace. The bottom-half of the gown was a loose silk skirt attached to the bodice that flowed down past her feet. Small heels sat on her feet and her hair was pulled back in twists at the top of her head while the rest of her chocolate-brown hair tumbled down her body just past her waist. The crown sat upon her head, the gold and green leaves catching the light.

It was evening and Thranduil had invited his son and wife to dine with him in his private quarters. When time came for dinner, they walked to the King’s chambers to meet Thranduil. Eletha knocked thrice and the door opened, revealing the King dressed in a silver tunic and a matching dark silver robe. His head was unadorned with neither a circlet nor crown, his fine hair cascading over his broad shoulders.

“Good evening, _melamin_. Hello, _ion-nin_.” He smiled.

“Adar!” Legolas cried, letting go of his mother’s hand and launching himself into Thranduil’s body. The King picked up his son, his left arm curled beneath Legolas’s thighs. He held out his free hand to the Queen and Eletha smiled, sliding her hand into his. Eletha looked at Thranduil’s desk and was surprised to see Melda and Tyaeron standing there, looking at them with gentle eyes.

“ _Melloneamin_ , good evening.” The Queen said.

“They were just leaving, Eletha. I just need to say one more thing to them then I am free.” Thranduil stated, placing his son back down on the ground. Thranduil walked over to the two Elves, resuming their conversation. Eletha and Legolas went out onto the balcony and waited. The prince was impatient and walked back into the chambers. His eyes widened and he rushed back to his mother. He pulled on the skirt of her dress, tugging at it.

“What is it, Legolas?” She asked.

“ _Naneth_ , _Adar_ is on fire.”

 _What?!_ Eletha screamed in her head. She ran from the balcony, back into the chambers. She shrieked in shock at what sight lay before her eyes.

Thranduil indeed was on fire. At least his robe was. Flames smothered the bottom of the robe, licking away the beautiful silver fabric. Thranduil himself was wide-eyed as Tyaeron stamped on the robe with his foot, trying to douse the bright orange flames. Legolas clutched his mother’s dress, his small arms around her waist. Eletha couldn’t move at all. She just watched on in shock as her friends attempted to get rid of the fire. Melda grabbed a goblet and filled it with wine. Fortunately, there was a glass bottle there on standby. She turned around and threw the wine but she missed terribly. Thranduil unexpectedly turned around and instead of the wine landing on his robe, it splashed in his face. The King gasped, his face dripping with wine, streaks of red liquid staining his pale face.

“Good shot, Melda.” Tyaeron said irritably, still trying to stamp out the flames. Melda glared at him, her violet eyes glowering.

“Not helping!” Thranduil yelled, his hands wiping his face. The wine was running down his face, tarnishing his neck, tunic and robe. The King sweated from the hot flames, still blazing. Thranduil pulled the robe off and joined Tyaeron in stamping out the fire. Eletha watched on as his exquisite silver robe was destroyed, the fabric blackened and charred from the flames. Melda poured another goblet of wine and this time, it landed on her target. The flames died down and after that, it was easier to stamp them out. When the fire was out completely, Tyaeron and Melda picked up the robe and placed it on the King’s chair. Eletha and Legolas ran over to Thranduil and hugged him.

“Are you OK? Are you burnt?” Eletha asked hurriedly and anxiously, searching her husband’s body for any injuries.

“No, I am fine, my darling. Do not worry.” He shushed her, one arm around Eletha and the other around Legolas.

“What happened?” The Queen questioned.

“His Grace accidentally knocked a candle off the desk while he was talking to Melda and I and it landed on his robe. Then, the flames surged. It was a complete misfortune.” Tyaeron answered. Eletha looked at Thranduil and stroked his sticky cheeks with her fingers, grateful that he was OK.

“I apologise, Your Grace. About splashing your face with wine. I did not mean to.” Melda said, biting her lip.

“I know you did not mean to, Melda. It was not your fault. I turned around just as you were about to throw the wine on my robe. It was an accident.” Thranduil responded, accepting her apology.

Tyaeron and Melda gathered up Thranduil’s dead robe and bid goodbye to the King, the Queen and the prince. They left the chambers and Thranduil went into his restroom, splashing his face clean with water and disposing of his stained tunic. He changed into another one, a deep maroon colour and led his wife and son down to his private quarters. Eletha remembered the first dinner she had with the King. It was so long ago now. That night made her blush. That night was her last night as a virgin. Her eyes looked at the settee on her left. She remembered the way Thranduil had kissed her when they sat on that settee. How his hand roamed over her leg, his tongue invading her mouth. Eletha shook her head and looked at her husband and son who were already seated at the table. It was laid with many foods, both savoury and sweet. The King and the prince were staring at Eletha, waiting for her to sit down.

“Are you alright, Eletha?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes, I am fine. Just remembering.” She answered, taking her seat opposite Thranduil. The King knew exactly what Eletha was remembering. He too was remembering it. He remembered the way he touched her, how his lips met hers in many passionate kisses, how her ran his hands over her body. Eletha saw the King smirk at her and she blushed, trying to distract herself by taking a sip of wine from her goblet. Thranduil raised his own goblet, followed by Eletha and Legolas who had a goblet of apple juice (it was his favourite).

“To us. A family.” The King declared with a smile.

“To us. A family.” The Queen and the prince said in unison. All three drank deep before digging into their food.

 

**

 

It was time. She was confident. She was ready. Melda had dressed nice, garbed in her best clothes. A maroon cotton tunic that hung an inch above her knee. Dark brown leggings covered her slim legs and knee-high leather boots enclosed her feet. She strapped her armoured belt around her waist, sheathing her sword into its scabbard on her left hip. Daelys pulled the top-half of Melda’s golden hair back in four braids, two on either side of her head, leaving loose strands to frame her face, the bottom-half of her hair flowing long down her body. Mascara and eyeliner brought out her violet eyes and foundation made her fair face glow. She stood in front of the mirror and fixed her tunic one last time before leaving her chambers.

Early afternoon had broken, sunlight streaming in from the large open holes in the palace’s ceiling. Melda was buzzing with nervousness and excitement at the same time as she walked through the halls of the palace. She had waited so long for this moment. Over a decade of waiting and the time had finally come. Melda was finally going to be made a member of King Thranduil’s Guard. Her initiation into the Guard was to take place in the dias below the throne of the Elvenking. As she walked up the steps, she saw the King standing directly below his throne, just one step ahead. He was attired in a high-necked, black tunic that hung to a couple of inches below his knee with matching leggings and boots. His brooch sat at his collar, the orange stone sparkling in the light. A deep crimson coat made from the smoothest velvet shrouded his tall, majestic body. Neither his crown nor a circlet ornamented his head, his hair portioned perfectly over his shoulders and down his back, shining in the golden light. The Queen stood on his right, garbed in a plum-coloured gown. It was sleeveless and the hem hid her feet. The material was soft cotton, three layers of pale plum silk underneath, shown by slits in the skirt of the dress. The necklace Valpantiel had given her hung around her neck and her emerald and silver circlet was on her head. Her hair was curled in soft waves, flowing down her back neatly. Eletha smiled as her friend came up the stairs. She was so happy for her. Thranduil had told her about Melda’s introduction into the Guard the night his robe was burnt a week earlier. Eletha couldn’t be more proud of Melda. This was just another thing to add to her list of achievements. Captain Tyaeron stood on Thranduil’s left, dressed in his Guard uniform, complete with his arsenals. He could not hide his smile as his secret lover came up to the dias, looking as beautiful as ever. It was only the three of them and Melda.

The elleth knelt before the three Elves, bending down low. The ceremony began with Melda taking the compulsory vow to the Guard.

“I swear that I shall protect Greenwood and its habitants. I swear that I will shield and guard the Woodland Realm. I swear that I will do my duty. I pledge my service to the Guard of the Elvenking. I will give my life for another’s if need be. I swear it by the Gods. I am the sword in the light. I am the shield that guards Greenwood. I pledge my life to the safety of Greenwood for this day until my dying breath.” She said. Thranduil drew his long sword out of its scabbard and pointed it at Melda. He took a step forward and placed the blade on her right shoulder.

“I, Thranduil, son of Oropher, King of Greenwood, dub you Lady Melda of the Woodland Guard. You shall have my approval of protecting my realm. Your sword is now mine. Your service is to me and the Woodland Guard.” Thranduil declared, moving the blade across to Melda’s left shoulder. The elleth had to bite back her smile. _This is really happening. I am going to be a member of the Guard._ She thought.

“Rise, Melda of the Elvenking’s Guard.” The King announced, removing his sword from her shoulder. Melda rose to her feet slowly and finally allowed herself to smile. Eletha rushed forward and hugged her friend warmly.

“I am so proud of you, _mellon-nin_. You deserve this so much.” The Queen smiled, rubbing her friend’s back.

“Thank you, Eletha. I am so happy.” Melda grinned as Eletha pulled back. Thranduil stepped up next to Eletha and placed his hand on Melda’s shoulder.

“Welcome to the Guard, Melda. I have no doubt that you will make me proud.” The King said, his face soft and his eyes gentle.

As Melda and Eletha left the dias arm-in-arm with Thranduil following them, Tyaeron stood by himself. He loved Melda even more now. She was now in the Guard, under his protection and demand. _I am so proud of her. And I love her with all my heart._ He said to himself. The Captain smiled and followed the King down the steps, ready to go on his afternoon patrol.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Adar – Father

  * Naneth – Mother

  * ion-nin – my son

  * ‘Quel andune – Good afternoon

  * il’er – everyone

  * tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth – come, eat and drink of the feast

  * Quel du – Good night

  * Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa –Your heart is that of the lion

  * melamin – my love

  * Melloneamin – My friends

  * mellon-nin – my friend




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God! Writing child Legolas is so much fun! Too much fun! I skipped his toddler years and the majority of his baby years because I literally had no idea what to write. However, him being a mischievous little boy, is much easier to write and I was smiling while I was writing it :) I took inspiration from The Lion King with Thranduil and Legolas watching the sunrise together. I borrowed a couple of quotes from the film to use but it is entirely credit to the scriptwriters. I own nothing from The Lion King. Hopefully the smut sated your thirst for it for now. Don’t worry, there will be more smut, I promise :) The fire scene was thought up by Drweirdhasthecure. She begged me for ages to put it in so I did. Think of it as foreshadowing :P I don’t know anything about introductions into the Guard so I made it up. I just thought about Queen Elizabeth knighting somebody so yeah, that was the inspiration. This chapter was inspired by ‘Every Time We Touch’ by Cascada :) Tell me your thoughts, let me know if you enjoyed the chapter or not. The next chapter is also going to be quite fun, considering it is the King’s nameday!! See you all on the 10th! :D


	20. The King's Nameday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is turning 2,233 and he gets some wonderful presents from the people that he loves. But one present is surely unique…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is late! *bows to your feet and clasps hands together* Please forgive me! My damn internet crashed (again!) and I screamed the house down. So I’m happy to post the next chapter now, yay! 9,000+ words. This is also a really sweet and fun chapter. Please enjoy and give me feedback, it really does help :) Also, Happy Birthday to my wonderful cousin for yesterday! I love you, dear one! :D
> 
> WARNING: There is smut once again! I won’t spoil anything but let’s just say that Eletha has full control this time! :P Hope you guys like it.

A new day broke. It was Autumn and the leaves on the trees had turned into beautiful colours of red, orange and yellow. Eletha sneaked into her husband’s chambers, padding almost silently across the stone floor. King Thranduil lay in bed fast asleep, his breath calm and his mouth slightly open. His locks were tangled and glorious, falling around his face. He looked so beautiful and peaceful, so attractive that Eletha could not take her eyes off him. She walked over to the desk and placed a red pouch on it. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed and gently pulled off her boots. Smiling, she crawled on the bed, her sleeveless red gown matching the gold sheets of the bed. Eletha moved herself so that she was right above him, holding her body up with her forearms pressed into the pillows on either side of Thranduil’s head.

The King felt a weight on the bed and stirred before opening his eyes. Slowly, his wife’s face swam into view. Her green eyes were glittering like fresh emeralds and her chocolate-brown hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders.

“Good morning, _melamin_.” He whispered. Eletha didn’t answer. Instead, she slotted her mouth with his, tasting his lips. Thranduil’s heartbeat quickened as she kissed him. He raised his left hand to cup her face and his right hand went to her hip. Suddenly, his grogginess disappeared and blood rushed through his body, burning his veins.

“Happy 2,233rd nameday, Thranduil.” Eletha murmured, her index finger tracing the curve of his bottom lip.

“Thank you, _a'maelamin_.” The King smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“I have three presents to give you.” Eletha said, pushing herself off Thranduil and sitting on the bed, her legs curled beneath her.

“Three?” Thranduil gasped, sitting up, letting the sheets fall down to his waist, revealing his muscular torso and shoulders.

“Yes, three. You gave me three on my 1,711th nameday. Sex in the morning, a circlet in the evening and sex again at night.” Eletha smiled and got off the bed. She walked over to the desk and took the red pouch in her hand. She sat back down on the bed and handed her husband the pouch.

“Here’s the first one.”

Thranduil took the red pouch from her. It felt heavy and he heard clinking inside. Curious, he opened the pouch and placed his hand inside. Eletha edged closer to sit next to him and watched as Thranduil fished out a folded piece of parchment out and opened it. It was written in Elvish and he read it with a smile on his face.

_To my beautiful husband,_

_I cannot say how much I love you. You have brought light to my life and continue to every single day. My heart falters every time I see you. There is not one second when I am not awed by your beauty. I ask myself every day what I have done to deserve you. You and your love and affection. You make me feel worthy of being your wife, your Queen and the mother of your child._

_We met only 36 years ago and they have been the best 36 years of my life. You treat me so beautifully, so tenderly, so wonderfully and I thank you, Thranduil. So here’s to many more centuries together. I hope you enjoy my presents and I hope you have a wonderful nameday._

_Love from your wife,_

_Eletha_

The King turned to look at his wife. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple sweetly. He placed the small letter next to him and then, he reached his hand inside the pouch again. His fingers met something cool. _No, not one thing. Two things!_ He thought. Thranduil pulled out the two objects out one by one. They were stones. Stones carved from two different materials. Each one fit into his palm perfectly, shining in the light. One was made from light blue quartz and the other was made from a green rock that he did not know the name of. He looked closely as each stone and saw that letters were engraved into the stones. The light blue quartz had the name Legolas etched into it but it was in Elvish. The green stone had the Elvish name for Eletha carved into it. 

“These are beautiful, Eletha. How glorious.” Thranduil smiled, putting the light blue stone down and keeping the green one in his free hand.

“They are from Erebor. I sent the Dwarves a letter, giving them specific instructions in how the stones should be made. The stones were delivered here and the jewellers carved the Elvish names into them.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And the Dwarves obeyed immediately. They dared not refuse the Elvenqueen of Greenwood.” Eletha smiled. Thranduil kissed her cheek softly, rubbing his nose against her skin.

“You are becoming more like a Queen every single day. You are culturing yourself with the other civilisations of Middle-Earth. You are learning to use your power as my wife. Thank you for these, _melamin_.”

“A way to remember and cherish your son and I.” Eletha grinned, resting her head in the crook of Thranduil’s neck. The King placed the stones back in the pouch and put it on the top of the drawers by the bed. He turned around to look at Eletha and he placed his lips on hers, making her heart jump. The kiss grew more intense, the two Elves aching for more. Their tongues met in a fire that was equal to a dragon’s, tasting one another. Eletha’s fingers ran over his shoulders, feeling the tough muscle. Thranduil’s hands gripped her head, crushing his lips against hers, one kiss dissolving into another. Eletha moved her right hand to hold his chin, opening her mouth for another kiss. She felt his tongue explore her mouth, tasting her with eagerness. Thranduil’s left hand roamed over her breast, his fingers moving along the neckline of her dress. He wanted her. He wanted her right now. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and licking, feeling her fast pulse. But Eletha did not want to have sex at that very moment. She wanted to wait. Eletha grabbed his arms and pushed him back. The King frowned at her, his eyes glowing.

“What?”

“Can we wait?” She asked.

“Why?”

“Because I have something special planned for tonight. That is your third present.” Eletha smirked salaciously, her eyes sparkling with love and lust.

“And what is my second present?” He questioned.

“Get dressed and I will show you.” Eletha kissed his cheek before hopping off the bed, straightening out her crimson red gown and pulling on her boots. Thranduil had given Maeklin the day off because even a steward as loyal as him needed a rest. So with Eletha’s help, Thranduil donned an ocean blue tunic that hung to his knees and black leggings with knee-high dark leather boots. Silver and ocean blue robes came over the top, falling down his tall figure gracefully. Eletha clipped on his orange brooch and he slipped his wedding ring onto his finger. The Queen combed her husband’s hair until it was free of tangles and flowed about his shoulders. She placed the pointed branch and berry crown on his head, tucking strands of hair behind his pointy ears.

“There. My perfect King.” Eletha smiled, running her fingers through his lustrous locks. Thranduil smiled and ran his hands through Eletha’s hair.

“Your hair needs to be styled. Let me braid it.”

Eletha looked up at him in shock. Never had she thought that those words would come out of his mouth. She didn’t know that he could braid hair. She didn’t know that he braided hair. _The great Elvenking, a hair braider!_ Eletha thought.

“I did not know that you could braid hair.” She said.

“Every Elf, both male and female, knows how to braid hair. Who do you think I am?” Thranduil chuckled.

“Who taught you?”

“No-one. I watched my mother’s handmaidens braid her hair when I was young and it just stuck with me.”

Eletha smiled and turned around, her back to him. Thranduil grabbed his chair and instructed her to sit on it. Eletha complied and let her husband’s fingers run through her hair. His hands were delicate and deft, taking sections of hair and placing strands one over the other. Eletha felt relaxed, his touch was so soft that she could hardly feel his fingers. Once Thranduil finished one braid, he immediately started on another one. He had no clasps to hold the braids so he wrapped small amounts of hair around the ends of the braids to substitute as hair clasps. He only braided the top-half of her hair, leaving the bottom-half free and loose, flowing down her back. After fifteen minutes, the King had finished and handed Eletha a mirror so she could look at the back of her hair in the other mirror. Eletha rose from the chair and walked over to the full-length mirror and gasped when she saw what her husband had done. Thick intricate braids wrapped around her head, held with small amounts of hair. Loose strands framed her face, the rest of her hair hanging long and loose down at her back. Eletha smiled at her husband, not even touching her hair. She didn’t want to ruin the perfect braids.

“I never knew that you were so skilled with hair. Even now, you surprise me.” She beamed, her cheek flushing a rosy pink.

“That is my goal. Now, what is my second present?” Thranduil asked.

“Impatient, are we? Come, _melamin_.” Eletha said, placing the mirror on the bed and holding out her hand to him. The King placed his hand in hers and left his wife led her through the palace. The ladies and lords of Greenwood Court congratulated the King on his nameday as they passed by. He thanked them graciously, wondering where his wife was taking him. They walked down to the stables, passing all the horses and they went around the back of the stables. A paddock was there, it had always been there but it had never been used. Until now. The paddock was not empty. It was occupied by a magnificent elk. Its antlers had a large width and its fur was a light brown, so soft and smooth. Its eyes were big and brown, its legs trotting about the paddock.

Eletha smiled at Thranduil’s face. His eyes were wide and his face was completely still as if he was in shock. Her fingers gripped with his and she bit her lip, trying to stop her ludicrous grin.

“Eletha…What…? How…? When…?” The King trailed off, not knowing what to say. So Eletha explained.

 

A week earlier

 

The Queen went out into the forest by herself in the early morning. She was dressed in her Guard clothes and she held her bow in her left hand. The quiver sat on her back, filled with arrows. It had taken Eletha a long time to decide what to get Thranduil for his nameday and she concluded that she couldn’t just get him one thing. The first and third presents had already been arranged and that left the second still to be found.

Eletha ventured out into Greenwood Forest, softly treading through the forest floor. She saw birds with their chicks in the trees. She saw squirrels nibbling on nuts. She saw butterflies of all different colours fluttering about, catching the sunlight. Autumn had come so the leaves had turned into beautiful shades of orange, red and yellow. The forest was turned into one of glorious fire, the colours of the leaves giving that illusion. Eletha had been searching for Thranduil’s second present for over two weeks and still hadn’t found it. She wanted to find it so badly. She had to. _I can just imagine his face when he sees it._ She smiled to herself.

The hours ticked by. Eletha had no concept of time. She knew that Thranduil and her friends would be wondering where she was but she didn’t care. She couldn’t go back. She didn’t want to until she found his present. Then finally, in the mid-afternoon, Eletha found what she was looking for. She hid behind a tree and slowly peaked around.

A beautiful elk was grazing the ground, sniffling and snorting. It was just a glorious creature, visually stunning. The elk was a sacred animal to the Elves and seeing one was very rare. Eletha counted herself lucky. There was one standing only fifteen metres away from her. She didn’t want to scare it so she carefully walked out of her hiding place. The elk still didn’t see her, not until she was about ten metres away. The great animal raised its head and flinched but did not run away.

“Hello, _mellon_.” She whispered, taking one step forward. The elk blinked at her, its eyes big, brown and soft.

“I am not going to hurt you.” She said, hooking her bow behind her on the quiver. Eletha took each step slowly, desperate not to frighten the elk. She gave the animal a reassuring smile and reached out her left hand. She continued to walk forward slowly, keeping her hand out. Then, the Queen found herself standing half a metre away from the elk. It snorted and took an apprehensive step back.

“Sssh, sssh, _mellon_.” Eletha murmured softly, reaching out her hand further. Then, the elk took two slow steps forward and sniffed her hand. The Queen then realised that the elk was large, really big. But its personality was gentle. It nuzzled her hand and Eletha then stroked its nose, patting its head. Just from its mannerisms and stance, she knew that the elk was a male.

“Good boy. Now, how am I going to get you into the palace?” She asked, her fingers running through his soft brown fur. The elk snorted as if asking the same question. Luckily, Eletha had brought a small bag of sugar cubes with her. She didn’t know if the elk would like them but she realised that he did when he ate the first one she pulled out of the bag. The Queen then lured the elk back to the palace with the sugar cubes. By the time she reached the edge of the bridge, she only had five left. The guards at the front gate frowned with confusion as the Queen enticed the elk across the bridge with two sugar cubes.

“Your Grace, what are you doing? Where did you find this animal? Why? How did you catch it?” The guards rambled. Neither of them had ever seen an elk before so it really was a dream come true for them.

“It is the King’s nameday present. Now, can you please help me get him into the paddock behind the stables?” Eletha asked. Three out of the five guards assisted the Queen with getting the beautiful elk in the paddock. Fortunately, no-one was around to see them or the elk. As they entered the paddock, Eletha fed the animal the last sugar cube.

“What are we going to do with him, Your Grace? His Majesty’s nameday isn’t for another week.” One of the guards said.

“We look after him. Pet him. Feed him. Keep him healthy. And do not spread this around. This is a surprise for the King. No-one must know. I am placing my trust in you.” Eletha stated.

“We will be silent, Your Grace.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, giving the three guards a soft smile.

 

“And that is how I got him here.” The Queen finished, her hand still in her husband’s. Thranduil looked down at her and his lips broke into a wide smile, showing his perfect white teeth. He crushed his lips down on hers, holding her waist with his free arm. Eletha wrapped her arm around his neck, returning his passionate kiss. Thranduil released his mouth from hers, breathless, and rested his forehead against hers.

“ _Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin_ , _melamin_. _Diola lle_.” He whispered.

“ _Ta nae amin saesa_ , _aran-nin_.” Eletha murmured his response. The King pulled back and turned to look at the large animal, his wife’s hand running over his shoulder. They walked over to the elk slowly, still hand-in-hand. The antlered animal turned his head to look at the two approaching Elves and snorted. He turned to face them and Eletha’s hand fell away from Thranduil’s. She reached her hand and the elk nuzzled it, his nose in her palm.

“He is so calm.” The King said.

“He knows me. Touch him. He loves being stroked.” Eletha smiled, lowering her hand. Thranduil held out his hand, palm upright. The elk blinked and sniffed his hand before nuzzling his palm. Eletha watched as a grin that matched hers came across the King’s face.

“He is beautiful. Does he have a name?” Thranduil inquired.

“No, he does not. I want you to name him. He is yours.” 

The King pondered for a few moments before deciding on the right name for his new friend.

“Aerandir. It means ‘Old One’.” He determined, moving his pale hand over the elk’s soft brown fur.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful creature.” Eletha agreed, stroking Aerandir’s neck.

“What am I going to do with him? He cannot just stand here in the paddock all day.” Thranduil said.

“I thought, well…perhaps, you could ride him.” Eletha responded. The King looked at his wife with raised eyebrows, his eyes shining like pale blue crystals.

“Ride him?” Thranduil repeated. There was no account of an elf or any denizen in Middle-Earth riding an elk. They were sacred animals to the Elven race, meant to be protected not ridden. Thranduil himself has only seen an elk once. When he was 800 years old, he saw one in the forest but it ran away before he could touch it. He thought he’d never see another elk again. Yet, here one stood. Proud and majestic. And his Queen was suggesting that he should ride him.

“It was just a thought. Imagine how even more formidable you would look if you rode into battle on an elk? The great Elvenking perched on the emblem of his house. Would it not be amazing?” Eletha smiled. The King thought about it for a moment. _Yes, I would look formidable. But the question is: Is he able to be ridden?_ Eletha could see him thinking and knew what question he was asking himself so she answered his unspoken inquiry.

“I had a saddle made for him. With a few coats and stirrups. And reins too. Everything you would need to ride him.”

“Have you ridden him?” The King asked her.

“Only once, a few days ago. I saddled him up and rode him around the paddock. He was calm and obeyed every command I gave him. It was amazing, Thranduil. Riding him was a wonderful experience. I suppose he complied quickly because he knew me. Aerandir can be ridden, Thranduil. I can go and get the saddle and essentials if you want to test him out.” The Queen suggested.

“Not yet. You said Aerandir obeyed because he knew you. If I want him to obey me, I need him to know me and get used to me. I shall wait a couple of weeks before I mount him.” Thranduil stroked the elk’s neck, his fingers running through the brown fur. _Two presents down. One to go._ He thought. The King wondered what his third present would be. He already knew that it had something to do with sex. Whatever it was, he couldn’t wait.

 

**

 

Every year on the King’s nameday, an extravagant feast in the late afternoon was held in the main hall. All the ladies and lords of Greenwood Court attended, congratulating the King on another nameday and a successful reign. Queen Eletha changed out of her red gown and donned a V-neck, deep purple dress that was off the shoulder and the sleeves were long and pointed. Gold and silver embroidery was stitched in twisting vines on the neckline, the waist and at the ends of the pointed sleeves. She kept her boots on and did not change her hair. She wanted to walk into the hall with her hair braided by her husband and yet, no-one would know. Tanina and Salsiel applied soft yet beautiful make-up to her face, her skin glowing and her eyes shining. Eletha clipped the elk necklace around her neck, letting the gold pendant rest just above her cleavage. Tanina placed the Queen’s crown on her head carefully, not ruining the thick braids in Eletha’s hair.

Prince Legolas stood with his mother in her chambers. He was clothed in a navy blue tunic made out of the smoothest suede material. Black leggings and boots matched his tunic and brought out his pale blue eyes. His hair was smooth and shiny like his father’s, hanging just below his neck in straight blonde locks. A small circlet adorned his small head, twisting coils of silver wrapped around his head. Legolas had received an affectionate nickname by Melda and Tyaeron: Thranduil Junior. They were the only two Elves who called him that and he didn’t seem to mind at all. Both Eletha and Thranduil thought it was rather sweet and liked the nickname even more because Legolas giggled every time he was called it. They made their way to the main hall together, Legolas’s small hand in Eletha’s. They talked with their friends while they waited for the King to arrive.

The Elvenking stood alone in his chambers. Like Eletha, he had also changed his clothes, He was attired in his silver brocade dress; he knew that it was Eletha’s favourite garment of his. His matching silver robe dashed with orange and purple sat on his shoulders, accentuating his tall figure. The branch and berry crown was still perched on his head, decorated with red autumn leaves, and his hair poured over his shoulders and down his back perfectly. He added another gold ring to the fourth finger of his right hand, matching the wedding ring on his left hand. His signature brooch sat at his collar and in his right hand was his oaken staff.

His mind was racing with thoughts about his third present. He was desperate to know what it was but he did enjoy the sensation of waiting. It made him more excited. Thranduil thought about his new friend, the elk Aerandir. He was a beautiful creature, sacred and stunning in every way. He imagined himself sitting on Areandir, riding him into battle, powerful and daunting. He would thank Eletha every day for the rest of his life for finding the elk and giving the animal to him as a present. It was a present he would cherish for as long as he lived. Thranduil’s long pale fingers gripped his staff and with one last pace along the length of his chambers, he left for the main hall to join his people.

He entered the hall gracefully, Maeklin introducing him. He glided along the hall, almost floating, passing the curtseying and bowing Elves. His wife and son were already seated at the royal table. Eletha smiled when her husband came into the hall. His silver dress accentuated his muscular, tall body. She blushed when she noticed that her dress was the same shade of purple as his silver, purple and orange robe. He looked glorious, complete perfection and he belonged to her. Once everyone was seated, the Queen stood up and made a short speech.

“ _’Quel andune_ , _il'er_. Today, His Grace is 2,233 years old today. He has been ruling Greenwood for 936 years, almost a millennia, and he has ruled extremely well. And over a short period of time, he has found a Queen to love and cherish and has been gifted with an heir. A son to protect and adore.” Eletha looked down at Thranduil with a smile before addressing the hall again.

“This kingdom has flourished under King Oropher’s rule and his son’s as well. We have established trade with Esgaroth and have got good relations with the Elven cities of Imladris and Lothlórien. Now join me in wishing the King a wonderful nameday and may he live long in his prospering kingdom.” Eletha cried, picking up her goblet of wine and raising it into the air.

“Long live the King!” She cried, her voice echoing around the large hall.

“Long live the King!” The Greenwood Elves repeated, raising their goblets. They drank deep and then there was applause as the Queen sat down, smiling at her husband. The food was served and the Elves conversed and ate. One by one or in pairs, the Elves came up to the royal table to wish the King a happy nameday. After the congratulations, Thranduil received two expertly forged daggers from Tyaeron and Melda, one from each of them. The blades was straight and the points was extremely sharp. Small sapphires were imbedded into the hilts of both daggers, sparkling in the light.

“Thank you very much, _melloneamin_. These were wonderful.” The Elvenking smiled at the two Elves, placing the daggers into their corresponding scabbards.

From Valpantiel and Legolas, he had gotten a silver circlet. Small white flowers were threaded through the coiled silver like a daisy chain. The tiny links between the flowers and the circlet were made from silver which were tinted forest green. The circlet came to a peak at the front and a deep gathered point at the other end. Thranduil held it in his hands very gingerly, turning it around in a circle, examing the head ornament from every angle. Eletha smiled, her hands clasped together, resting against her cheek, her elbows on the table. Legolas waited for his father’s reaction with sweet eyes and Valpantiel had her arm around his shoulders, also waiting for the King to respond. Thranduil placed the circlet back in its cushion of silk and looked at the two Elves in front of him.

“This is beautiful. Wherever did you get it?” He asked.

“Um, Vally and I made it, _Adar_.” Legolas answered.

“You two made it?”

“Not the actual circlet. We found an unused one in the jewellery chambers and we gave it a bit of a makeover, Your Grace.” Valpantiel smiled.

The King rose from his seat and walked around the table, passing his advisors, and glided over to Valpantiel and Legolas. The golden-haired elleth was shocked when the King kissed her cheek and embraced her warmly. The whole hall was watching and Melda had the largest grin on her face. Valpantiel hesitantly placed her hands on the King’s back and hugged him back. Eletha had the same grin on her face as Melda’s. What really made her smile was how shocked Valpantiel was. The King hadn’t hugged her for a long time. He only gave her a kiss on the knuckles or his hand on her shoulder. But hardly ever a hug. Not since she was young.

“ _Diola lle_ , Valpantiel. I appreciate your dedication in making me this glorious circlet.” Thranduil smiled, pulling back to smile at her.

“ _Ta nae amin saesa_ , _aran-nin_. It really was no trouble.” The elleth smiled back, bowing her head. The King looked at his son and knelt down in front of him. He kissed his forehead and wrapped him in a close embrace. Legolas hugged his father back, wrapping his small arms around Thranduil’s neck. The King buried his nose in his son’s hair, closing his eyes as he held Legolas close. A hushed “awww” swept through the hall. Eletha couldn’t wipe the smile on her face. Her husband and her son were so close. They shared an unbreakable bond, much like her own with Legolas.

“Thank you for my gift, _ion-nin_. _Amin mela lle_.” Thranduil whispered, breaking the hug and giving his son another kiss on the forehead.

“You are very welcome, _Adar_. _Amin mela lle_.” Legolas said, his thin lips breaking out into a large white smile.

 

After the feast, Thranduil and Eletha took Melda, Valpantiel, Legolas and Tyaeron to see Aerandir. Melda, Tyaeron and Valpantiel were in shock and smiles glittered on their faces. Legolas, however, had a different reaction to the elk. He tugged on his father’s dress, looking up at him with begging eyes.

“ _Adar_ , can I sit on him?” He asked. Thranduil looked down at his son then to Eletha. He raised an eyebrow at her, asking for her decision. The Queen swallowed and nodded, knowing the Aerandir was gentle and would not hurt Legolas.

“Of course you can, Legolas.” The King smiled and picked up his son, hooking his left arm underneath Legolas’s thighs. He walked over to Aerandir and gently placed the blonde prince on the elk’s back. Aerandir flinched when Legolas’s body came into contact with his back. Thranduil placed his hand on the elk’s neck and his other hand rested on Legolas’s left calf.

“What is his name?” Tyaeron asked Eletha.

“Aerandir.”

“Where on Arda did you find him? Elks are so rare.” Valpantiel gasped.

“I am just lucky, I suppose. I searched for two weeks and seven days ago, I saw him and I brought him here. I knew that Thranduil would love him.” Eletha smiled.

“It seems that the prince loves him too.” Melda grinned, pointing at the elk. Legolas was smiling, his hands clutching the soft fur of Aerandir.

“I am never getting down from here.” Legolas giggled.

“You have to at some point.” Thranduil chuckled.

“Says who? Up here, I have the advantage.”

“That, _ion-nin_ , is not true. I am your father so _I_ have the advantage.” The King said with a smile on his face. Legolas grumbled as Thranduil pulled his son off Aerandir.

“Valpantiel, could I ask you a favour?” Eletha asked.

“Of course, _mellon-nin_.”

“Could Legolas stay with you tonight? He cannot be anywhere near us when I give Thranduil his present.” The Queen said.

“Too dirty for your baby boy?” Melda grinned, winking her left eye. Tyaeron smirked and folded his arms, biting back the urge to laugh.

“Oh, Melda, could you stop?” Eletha sighed.

“Never. I am right though, aren’t I?”

“I hate you.” Eletha blushed furiously and lowered her head. The King and the prince walked back over to the four Elves, hand-in-hand. Eletha bent down to speak with her son.

“Legolas, you have to stay with Aunt Vally tonight. Your _adar_ and I have some important matters to attend to.” She said, her hands on his upper arms.

“OK, _Naneth_.”

“That’s my boy. I will see you tomorrow morning. _Quel du_ , _ion-nin_.” Eletha smiled and kissed her son’s temple. Thranduil ruffled his son’s hair and smiled.

“Come on, Thranduil Junior. You can spend time with me and Uncle Tyaeron before bed.” Melda beamed, holding out her hand to the prince. Legolas giggled at his nickname and took Melda’s hand. They left the paddock, Valpantiel and Tyaeron following them. Once they were gone, Thranduil pulled Eletha to him, her back against his front. He kissed her neck slowly, her skin soft and his lips gentle.

“I am getting very impatient. When I am going to get my final present?” He growled, nipping her neck affectionately.

“You are so greedy, _melamin_. And to answer your question, you are going to get your third and final present from me now.” Eletha moaned, resting her head against his shoulder, allowing her husband more access to the flesh of her neck. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her softly.

“Finally. I have been waiting all day.” Thranduil murmured. The King and Queen gave Aerandir a farewell pat and left the paddock. They jogged to the King’s chambers, hand-in-hand, smiles on their glowing faces.

When they entered the familiar chambers, the Queen doused all the flamed torches, leaving the moonlight as the only source of luminosity. The Elves’ shadows were tall and long on the stone floor, moving when they moved. Thranduil then realised that he couldn’t see his wife in the darkness. She had disappeared. He stepped forward, looking around his chambers.

“Eletha?” He asked, his deep vvoice echoing off the walls. The Queen did not respond. The King stood quietly by himself, wondering where she was.

“Eletha?” He repeated.

“Sssh, _melamin_. No talking.” Her soft voice said from the darkness. He still couldn’t see her. He squinted but it made no difference.

“Where are you?” He whispered.

“What did I say? No talking.”

The King ceased speaking, standing alone in the darkened chambers. He heard her shuffle her feet but he still couldn’t see her. Suddenly, she pushed her husband up against the closed chamber doors and conquered his mouth with her own. Her hands held his neck in a fierce and loving grip, her body melding with his. Thranduil was surprised by her sudden passionate move but smiled into the kiss, locking his arms around her waist. One kiss melted into another, tongues meeting like a pair of eels. Eletha pushed the silver, orange and purple robe off his body and it fell to the stone ground. She then began unlacing his silver brocade dress, feeling his smooth skin as she went. She then pushed the garment off his body, letting it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. She ran her hands down his torso, her fingernails scraping along his skin, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. Thranduil felt for her skin and cupped her face, returning her passionate kisses, growls coming from his throat. The Queen broke her lips away from his and peppered kisses on his neck, moving to his chest, continuing down his torso to his abdomen. His fingers curled in her hair as her tongue serenaded his skin. Her fingers tucked themselves into the waistband of his leggings and pulled them down to his knees. His arousal was large and rock hard. He was ready.

She pulled off his leather boots and chucked them over her shoulder. She didn’t give one toss about his clothes or shoes. She just wanted to get him naked. The leggings came off and she also threw them over her shoulder, joining his boots.

“What are you doing?” The King asked. He could see her now. She was still fully clothed, bathed in moonlight, shadows across her body, one side of her face totally darkened. Eletha placed her hands on his bare thighs and looked up at him. His muscular upper body was radiant from the moonlight, his skin as white as milk. His long hair glowed silver, his eyes a soft pungent blue.

“This is your final present. You have dominated me once. Now, it is my turn.” She smiled salaciously. Before Thranduil could respond, she took his arousal in her mouth.

The King gasped and moaned as Eletha sucked his member. His fingers gripped her hair tightly, knocking the crown off her head. Eletha did not care about her crown. Her focus was his member in her mouth. Her hands held his thighs as she sucked, the tip of his arousal at the back of her mouth.

“ _Melamin_ …” He moaned, closing his eyes. Eletha stopped sucking him and kissed his member, her lips skimming over its hardness. Her mouth moved up to his abdomen, kissing his skin, up to his chest, sucking his left nipple before moving over to his right nipple. All the while, Thranduil quietly moaned, clutching her hair in his elegant fingers. Her lips reached his neck, sucking at his pulse. Her left hand rested down on his abdomen while her right hand held his neck securely as she peppered his skin with gentle kisses. She grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth down on hers, wanting to taste his lips. His hands went to her right-side and started to pull at the laces of her gown. Eletha pulled back and looked up into his eyes, a cheeky grin on her lips.

“Oh, no. You do not have the privilege of undressing me.” She smirked and took his crown off his head. She stepped back and picked up her own crown. Thranduil’s eyes followed her as she placed the crowns on the desk. The Queen turned around, smiling at her husband. His face was tinged with pale pink, glowing from the sensation of her sucking his member. He stood there, totally naked. She stood directly in front of him, only four metres away. Keeping her eyes locked to his, she began to undress herself. The laces were thin so she undid them very quickly. The dress fell over her shoulders and gathered at her hips. She pulled the purple gown down and it fell to her feet. She stepped out of the dress and pulled off her boots. The elk necklace came off her neck and she placed it on the desk next to the crowns. The Queen was now naked, just like her husband. Thranduil ate her body with his eyes. Her skin pale and creamy in the moonlight, looking so beautifully fluid and smooth. Her hair was still done up in the braids that he had weaved, her loose hair cascading down her back, leaving her torso and breasts on display. Eletha bit her lip. He was hers to do with as she pleased. It was her turn to pleasure him. To dominate him.

“I am going to give you the same rule that you gave me. No touching.” She said. Thranduil sucked in a breath. It took all of his strength not to kiss all over her naked body. He wanted to touch her but he knew that on this night, he had to obey her.

“Get on the bed, Thranduil.” Eletha ordered, stepping back, further away from him. The King smirked at her and complied with her order.

“Lie on your back. Raise your arms above your head and lock your hands together. And keep your legs straight.”

Thranduil followed all of her commands, all with a smirk on his face. She stood at the end of the bed, her naked body glorious and fresh. She looked at him, green meeting blue. The Queen smiled, her cheek flushing. She couldn’t believe that she was actually going to dominate. The formidable Elvenking was all hers, naked and vulnerable before her, waiting. _This is going to be so much fun._ She thought.

Very slowly, she crawled onto the bed, her body above Thranduil’s. The King’s eyes looked into hers as she slithered on top of him. His head sank into the large pillows, his pale blonde hair fanning out around his head. Eletha was now right above him, her nose just brushing his. She distributed her weight on her forearms which rested on either side of Thranduil’s arms.

“Remember, husband, do not touch me.” The Queen whispered. Thranduil merely smiled at her, his eyes glistening like blue crystals. _And so the pleasure begins._ The King thought, enthralled by his wife’s beautiful face.

Then her lips were on his, tenderly kissing him, tasting the wine that lingered in his mouth. From the first contact, Thranduil wanted to touch her but he kept his arms above his head. Eletha could feel his body shiver with joy beneath hers and she smiled before kissing him again, this time more ardently. One of her hands stroked his face, her palm resting against his soft cheek. His heart instantly started beating a little faster. With every passing second, his heartbeat got quicker. Her mouth left his, far too soon for his liking. Her lips went to his jaw then up to his exposed ear. Thranduil turned his head to his head to the right, allowing her more access. She licked the shell of his ear, her teeth gently biting the point, the cartilage soft and tender. Thrandui bit his bottom lip, silencing a moan that was coming up his throat.

Eletha moved her mouth down to the King’s neck. Her hand still rested on his cheek while the other hand went up to his raised arm, her fingers feeling the crease of his inner elbow. She felt his fast pulse beneath her tongue, feeling it thump quickly. Her teeth scraped along his jugular, moving across his neck to the other side. She repeated sucking and kissing his skin, moving her hand off his cheek to his other one. Thranduil cranked his neck back, relishing in the sensation of his Queen dominating him, kissing his neck perfectly. Slowly, her lips moved down to his collarbone, the tip of her tongue running across the strong bone. Thranduil’s body was already melting with pleasure. He was sure that he would sink into the mattress and never resurface. Eletha savoured every inch of skin she licked, sucked and kissed. As her mouth continued its route down his body, the King softly moaned, enjoying every second. Her lips kissed each of his hipbones before going down to his inner left thigh. Thranduil trembled with delight, the touch of her lips making him even more aroused. She repeated her kisses on his inner right thigh, feeling his quivering leg. Eletha’s fingernails scraped down his torso and she finally released her lips. She pulled back and looked at her husband whose eyes were closed.

“Look at me.” She whispered softly, her tone lustful. Thranduil’s eyelids fluttered open, Eletha’s naked body swimming into view. She looked incredibly proud of herself, a grin on her face and her cheeks flushed. He so badly wanted to cup her full breasts. Feel their roundness, run his thumbs over her perked nipples. Her husband and King lay flushed on the bed, completely bare and completely hers. He looked so susceptible with his strong arms above his head and the muscles in his arms and torso flexed, still shivering from the Queen’s riveting touch. Her hands rested on his abdomen, her palms flat against his smooth skin. _Take me for Valar’s sake! Do it now!_ Thranduil screamed in his head. He was desperate. He wanted her but her own version of being dominant was slow. Still full of pleasure but much slower than Thranduil’s style.

“Do you like your present so far?” She asked, cocking a thin brown eyebrow.

“Yes, now, take me. I have been waiting for too long. Please take me.” Thranduil pleaded. _He is begging! I am making him beg!_ Eletha cried. He had given her the satisfaction but he didn’t care. He wanted her like an elfling wanted food. Seeing her delicious body right in front of him and not being able to touch it drove him up the wall. Her skin radiated glorious desire, making his body melt.

“With pleasure.” Eletha smiled and leaned down, taking his arousal in her mouth. Thranduil groaned, shutting his eyes once again. She sucked, feeling his hardness, holding his hips to keep him still. The King’s palms were sweating, getting hot and clammy. His fingers glued together, arching his back off the bed, moving his member deeper inside Eletha’s mouth. His soft moans hit her ears, the points pricking up. She stopped sucking him and ran her tongue over his arousal, kissing the hardness. Thranduil was sure that every cell in his body had dissolved. His body had turned to dripping wax. Eletha suddenly placed herself on top of him and kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. She clutched his head in her hands, crushing her lips down on his. Thranduil growled, baring his teeth as her lips left his. She tugged on his lower lip before kissing him again, making him growl once more. Their lips glued together and unglued themselves over and over again. Eletha kissed the tip of his nose and pushed herself off him. Her knees were bent on either side of his legs and her hands rested on his abdomen. Then, she grabbed his length in her hand. Thranduil gasped and opened his eyes. Eletha smiled, her fingers wrapped around his large arousal. Her free hand still rested on his abdomen, her eyes locking with his. She moved his length inside her wet folds, pushing his arousal within her. Eletha threw her head back and moaned, biting her lip. The feeling of him inside her sent her heart into total meltdown. Thranduil saw her body shiver with pleasure, her pale neck craned back. His eyes spotted her fast pulse, thumping against the skin of her neck.

The King kept his arms above his head, his eyes on his wife’s naked body. He pushed his hips up, delving deeper into her sex.

“Oh, Thranduil…” The Queen gasped, her eyes returning to his. She saw that his pupils were dilated, encompassing his blue irises. She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, his member still inside her. Thranduil continued to flex his hips up, thrusting inside her. Eletha moaned into his mouth, her fingers running along his cheeks. Her teeth tugged on his bottom lip, kissing his skin before moving to his neck. She placed one hand on his neck while the other rested on his bicep, her fingernails running along the smooth, strong muscle. Thranduil snarled salaciously as he pounded in and out of her, his hips moving up and down.

“ _Melamin_ …” He growled, his heart thumping inside his ribcage, trying to break free. Eletha kissed and sucked his neck, savouring the sensation of his manhood inside her. The Queen had always thought that the night he dominated her was the night that they had conceived Legolas. The days matched up. She couldn’t believe that she and Thranduil had made such a beautiful creature together. Thranduil had already placed this night as one of the best nights of his life. His favourite present from his wife. One that he was enjoying immensely. His manhood moved in and out of her, electrical energy sparked, sending flame through the two Elves’ bodies. The Queen’s lips met Thranduil’s, their kissing passionate and full of desirable ferocity. Even though Eletha loved dominating her husband, she was aching for his touch. His fingers on her skin, his hands running from her breasts to her bottom.

“Touch me.” She breathed against his lips.

“I knew you could not resist my touch.” The King smiled and unlocked his hands from above his head. Eletha’s heart jumped when his fingers stroked her cheeks, moving into her hair, careful not to ruin the braids. His hands ran down to her breasts, his thumbs caressing her elongated nipples. The Queen let out a moan and captured his mouth with her again. She stayed on top of him, her hands still gripping his head, her fingers curling in his silken hair. The King moved his hands over her back, running over the smooth cheeks of her bottom. Eletha yelped as he dug his fingers into her bottom. Thranduil chuckled and craned his neck up to kiss her again. She smiled and locked her mouth with his. His manhood pleasured her wet folds, delighting her. His hands pushed down on her bottom cheeks, letting him delve deeper into her womanhood. He pounded inside her another few times before exiting her. They both breathed rushed pants, their foreheads touching. Thranduil opened his eyes and cupped Eletha’s cheek, his thumb caressing her flushed skin. Eletha ran her right hand over his forehead and temple, the index of her left finger tracing the curve of his bottom lip.

“ _Diola lle_ , _melamin_. That was very wonderful indeed.” The King smiled as his wife collapsed on top of him, her skin meeting his.

“ _Lle creoso_ , _a'maelamin_. Hopefully, I have satisfied you.”

“Oh, Eletha. You have no idea how satisfied I really am.” Thranduil smirked, his piercing eyes glistening. The Queen blushed and kissed the corner of his mouth. She rolled off him, turning her back to him. Thranduil turned on his side and his fingers began undoing the braids in her hair, the ones that he had done that very morning. His touch was gentle, so soft. The braids had made her hair wavy. Thranduil ran his large pale hands through her locks, letting the strands fall between his fingers. He shuffled his body closer to hers, his lips meeting her shoulder.

“I love you so much.” He whispered, kissing her bare neck. Eletha smiled, a smile that Thranduil did not see. Hearing those words coming out of his mouth made her so happy. So happy that blissful tears formed in her eyes. Thranduil heard her sniffle and instantly thought that something was wrong.

“Oh, my sweet, why are you crying?” He asked, his eyes growing with a worried look. Eletha turned around to face him. She placed her left hand on his chest, her fingers playing with his loose flaxen locks.

“Because I am happy. I am so happy that you love me. That you want to be with me for the rest of your life. It just makes me so overjoyed. I count myself as very fortunate to love you and be loved by you in return.” Eletha whispered, her green eyes glistening with tears. But she smiled, grinning and beaming as much as a shining sun. Thranduil cupped her face, his thumb stroking the apple of her cheek.

“I will never stop loving you, Eletha. Do you really find it so hard to believe that someone wants to spend forever with you?” He whispered, his baritone voice soft and gentle. Eletha lowered her eyes and bit her lip. Thranduil placed his finger beneath her chin, raising her eyes to his. He placed his lips on hers softly, pushing back her loose locks.

“What are you doing to me?” The King smirked, his warm breath on her face. Eletha blinked up at him and locked her arms around his neck, drawing him in close. Thranduil embraced her back, wrapping his arms around her naked body, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

“What have I done to deserve you? I love you with every morsel of my body, Thranduil. Whatever I am doing to you, you are doing it to me in return. You and I both know what the two of us are feeling.” Eletha whispered in his ear. Thranduil kissed her neck, his strong arms fastened around her body like a padlock on a door.

“Love.” He murmured, his nose in her hair, inhaling her aroma.

“Love.” The Queen repeated, never wanting to let go of her husband.

 

**

 

King Thranduil visited Aerandir every two days for the next two weeks. The two bonded very well, getting to know each other quite quickly. After fifteen days, Thranduil decided that he wanted to mount Aerandir, confident that the elk knew and trusted him. The King saddled Aerandir up himself, tying the reins gently and placing the saddle correctly on the elk’s back. He gently patted the animal on the neck, comforting and reassuring him. Thranduil was a tall Elf, being one of the Sindar, so he easily hopped onto the elk’s back. Aerandir moved forward a step when the King sat on him. Thranduil hooked his feet into the stirrups and took the reins in both of his hands.

“OK, _mellon-nin_ , let’s see if this works.” He said gently. He pulled on the reins and the elk began to move. He trotted forward, his hoof kicking the green grass of the paddock. Autumn leaves littered the ground, crunching underneath Aerandir’s feet. Thranduil pulled on the reins again, urging Aerandit into a canter. The elk cantered around the paddock in a perfect circle, Thranduil’s hands gripping the reins. After three circles, Thranduil put the elk into a gallop, the King’s hair flying out behind him. Aerandir galloped around the paddock in perfect circles, the autumn leaves rising as his hooves hit the ground. Thranduil could not contain his laugh. A smile glittered his face as he urged the elk on. After many minutes, the King halted the beautiful animal and patted his neck.

“ _Lle ume quel_ , Aerandir, _mellon-nin_.” He whispered. He unhooked his feet from the stirrups and dismounted the elk. He took all the riding essentials off Aerandir and returned them to the stables. Aerandir had a large stable of his own in the corner of the paddock. It was large enough for him to lie down in and the roof would protect him from hail, rain, snow and sun. Thranduil led his elk over to the stables and shut the door when he was inside. The King rested his forearms on the edge of the door and watched as Aerandir turned to face him. The elk’s ears pricked up when he saw the shiny red apple in Thranduil’s hands. He ate it greedily as Thranduil stroked his head gently.

“Good boy.” The King smiled, scratching one of the elk’s ears. He still couldn’t believe that Aerandir was his. A rare creature in Middle-Earth and so sacrosanct to the Elves was standing in a stable eating an apple out of his hand. Aerandir chewed the last of the juicy fruit, his brown eyes blinking. Thranduil kissed his nose and left the paddock, going to find his son.

He found Legolas walking with his mother through the open hallways. The prince saw his father and a smile lit up his face.

“ _Adar_!” He cried, running towards Thranduil. The King leaned down with open arms and Legolas launched himself into them. Eletha walked up to her husband and son, her blue gown trailing out behind her. A matching dark azure loose sash was wrapped around her back, tucked into her arms. She smiled, her hands clasped tpgether. She noticed that Thranduil was sporting the flower circlet that he had gotten from Legolas and Valpantiel. The green links matched his green robes and the small flowers brought out the colour of his skin. The King picked up his son and Legolas’s feet left the ground. Thranduil looked at Eletha, smiling at her. As he put Legolas down, Eletha got close enough for him to kiss her. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, far less appropriate than how they really wanted to kiss each other.

“Nice circlet. Do you see, Legolas?Your father is wearing your present.” Eletha looked down at his son.

“It suits you, _Adar_. You look handsome.”

“Thank you, _ion-nin_. At least you acknowledge from who you get your good looks from.” The King smirked, his eyes on his wife. Eletha giggled as Legolas clutched his father’s robes.

“Did you see Aerandir this morning?” The Queen asked.

“Yes. And I rode him.”

“Really? How was it?”

“You were right, _melamin_. It was amazing. He is one smart creature.” Thranduil smiled. Legolas looked up at his parents and reached up his arms.

“I want to be on your shoulders, _Adar_.” Legolas begged, his blue eyes imploring and pleading. Thranduil sarcastically rolled his eyes and with a smile, leaned down so that his son could clamber onto him. The prince put both of his legs around Thranduil’s neck and positioned his hands on his father’s head. With Legolas secure, the Elvenking stood up, holding his son’s legs so that he would not fall off. Legolas let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. His small hands held onto Thranduil’s hair, his eyes searching around the palace.

The prince was always shocked by his father’s height. Legolas’s view of the palace was very different to Thranduil’s. He now saw the world as his father did. He wondered if he would grow tall like his father. His mother was also tall, especially for a Silvan. Silvan Elves tended to be shorter than the Sindar but Eletha had turned that aspect on its head.

The Queen smiled up at her son. He looked like a mini Thranduil. Father and son looked at her and Eletha was met with two pairs of piercing blue eyes. She had trouble looking at one pair and now she was looking at two.

“Look, _Naneth_! I am taller than you!” Legolas exclaimed.

“Yes, you are.” Eletha grinned. Legolas laughed as his father began to stroll down the path. Eletha walked by Thranduil’s side, laughing with her family.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin – my love
  * a’maelamin – my beloved
  * mellon – friend
  * Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin – I shall treasure your gift in my heart
  * Diola lle – Thank you
  * Ta nae amin saesa – It was my pleasure
  * aran-nin – my King
  * ‘Quel andune – Good afternoon
  * melloneamin – my friends
  * Adar – Father
  * ion-nin – my son
  * Amin mela lle – I love you
  * mellon-nin – my friend
  * Naneth – Mother
  * Lle creoso – You’re welcome
  * Lle ume quel – You did well



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘unique’ present wasn’t Eletha dominating Thranduil, it was the elk :) I am not sure how long elks live for but for the purposes of this story, let’s just say that they live for hundreds of years. I thought that Eletha should dominate Thranduil once since he dominated her. I put that scene in because I really wanted to and because I have a dirty, dirty mind, especially when it comes to the Elvenking! :P I stole the “Thranduil Junior” nickname from Peter Jackson. The background to that nickname was that on a special feature on the extended edition of The Desolation of Smaug, Peter Jackson called Orlando Bloom “Thranduil Junior” :) And Lee Pace was on set too and said. “Just drink milk.” which made me laugh immensely :D I just wanted Legolas to have a nickname rather than “Leggy” but don’t worry, “Leggy” will be used by another character in the future :) Do you guys remember the visions? If you don’t, go back and read Chapter 15 and embed them in your brain because they are important! I want to see if you guys can spot any of them in future chapters :P This chapter was inspired by ‘Dangerous’ by Cascada and ‘Wrapped Up’ by Olly Murs :) I’ll see you all next Friday for Chapter 21, my lovely readers! :D


	21. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and her son take a walk outside the palace and Eletha finds out about Melda and Tyaeron’s relationship. Legolas finds himself in a place that he should not be in and tragedy comes to the Greenwood Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,500+ words. OK, there’s a time jump of 20 years (long time, I know!) so Legolas looks around 13 years old in this chapter.

20 years later

 

Legolas Thranduillion was flourishing. Since an elfling’s growth rate was slower than a human child’s, he looked like an thirteen-year-old human yet he was actually 35 years old. He was an exact copy of his father. Not as tall as him, not yet anyway, or as muscular but he was lithe like Thranduil. He had pale skin like his parents. He had the same piercing blue eyes as his father and his pale blonde hair hung just on his collarbone in straight locks. Legolas inherited his mother’s generous, kind and sweet attitude and her sense of adventure and courage. He was loved by everyone around him. Having an elven child who was the heir to the King brought stability, laughter and happiness to the palace. But Legolas felt lonely. He wanted another child to play with. Eletha wished that Talathiel was still a child but she almost 100 years old so she looked like a new adult.

The little prince had a strong protection detail, ordered by his father. He was Thranduil’s most prized possession, apart from Eletha. The Queen had taken on the challenge of being a mother extremely well, especially how busy she was with her royal duties. No matter what or when, she always found time to spend with her son. The King was so busy so he only saw Legolas once a day, twice if he was lucky. Legolas adored his parents. He loved Melda and Tyaeron and everyone returned his love.

Eletha and her son had formed an unbreakable bond. No-one could ever tear them apart. She would play with him every day. She would spend as much time as she could with him. Legolas was her little leaf. Her little greenleaf. Seeing as how Thranduil always had his hair loose, Legolas wanted his hair braided to differ himself from his father. He wanted to show everyone that he was his own person, not just the King’s son. Eletha gladly braided his hair in the mornings every day. The King thought it was so sweet and adorable. He smiled every time he saw Eletha and Legolas together. They were inseparable. Mother and son were indivisible.

The Queen could not describe how much she loved Legolas. Her heart swelled for him, awakening her maternal side. He looked so much like Thranduil only younger and he didn’t have his father’s thick eyebrows. Eletha was somewhat glad. The eyebrows belonged to Thranduil and him alone. They were a predominate feature on his face, a significant element that only he had and Eletha wanted it to stay that way. The King felt the same way about his son as Eletha did. He had been anxious of becoming a father but as soon as Legolas was born, all his fear had disappeared. He treated his son like gold and loved him as much as he loved Eletha. He relished the time he spent with Legolas and to Thranduil’s own surprise, he was content and felt free with him.

The realm had rejoiced at the birth of Legolas but no-one outside the palace had seen him apart from Talathiel and Cerliel. Eletha wanted to take him to Glunar so badly but Thranduil was adamant about it. He didn’t want anything to happen to his son and Eletha agreed. They would wait until Legolas was older, when he would more capable of defending himself.

The prince did not have his own chambers yet since he was still young so he moved from his father’s chambers and stayed with his mother in her chambers. A small bed was placed in the room but Legolas mainly slept with Eletha in her bed. He loved contact and warmth and didn’t like sleeping on his own.

Legolas was experienced in talking and linguistics. He had learnt the Common Tongue very easily, mastering difficult words very quickly. He was completely fluent in the Common Tongue so he could communicate with many denizens of Middle-Earth. Melda, Eletha and Valpantiel gave him Sindarin speaking lessons which turned out to be a fun experience, especially for the ellith. Legolas tried to wrap his tongue around the words and now knew many simple, every-day phrases. At the present time, he knew the majority of the Sindarin language and he was keen to learn more. He had already shown an interest in combat and wanted to be a warrior when he grew up. He was a good child, a child that obeyed rules and instructions but he also loved to play by his own rules and cause mischief. As a joke, Legolas dressed in the exact same clothes as his father for a whole day. Whatever Thranduil wore, Legolas wore only in smaller sizes. The prince paraded around behind his father, dressed in the same robes and tunics. Eletha found it hysterical as Legolas walked around with his chest puffed out and a regal expression on his face. He had also mastered the King’s smirk which Eletha loved.

“What would you like to do today?” Eletha asked her son one mid-morning.

“I do not know.”

“How about a walk?” Eletha suggested. Legolas nodded in agreement. Eletha quickly changed into her Guard clothes, comprising of a velvet green tunic, brown leather leggings and knee-high leather boots. She armed herself with her sword and her two daggers, the ones that her father had given her so long ago.

The Queen and the prince walked out of the palace through the back exit. Four Queensguard shadowed the two royals as they made their way through the open area. The back of the palace was more open than the forest at the entrance. There were still trees and shrubs but the sky was more visible and sunlight poured down on the rushing river.

“Why do you want to be in the Guard, Legolas?” Eletha asked, holding her son’s hand.

“I want to fight, _Naneth_. I want to protect my home. I saw the Captain, Melda and a few other elves training the other day and it made me want to join in. I know that I am a prince and I have to be responsible but I want to do more with my life rather than just walking about like a pompous royal. I want to help protect the realm and safeguard the people that I care about.”

Eletha looked down at Legolas in admiration. She venerated his courage and faithfulness. Hearing him want to do his duty made her smile. She knew that he was not selfish; he already cared about the people around him more than he cared about himself. The soft earth was brown beneath their feet and the sound of running water hit their eyes. The sun was out and the sky was blue adorned with fluffy white clouds.

“ _Naneth_ , I want to go climbing.” He tugged on her hand.

“OK, but be careful.” Eletha said as Legolas let go of her hand and raced up to a large oak tree. Elves were agile creatures and had powerful, elegant abilities. The blonde prince climbed the tree, stepping from branch to branch, his hair blowing in the breeze. Eletha watched from the base of the tree, her eyes on her son. Legolas ascended higher and higher, his grip tight and swift.

“Legolas, you are too high.” Eletha called but Legolas continued to climb, the leaves rustling in the wind.

“Legolas, come down!”

The little prince didn’t listen and was now twenty metres above the ground. Eletha was shocked at how high he had climbed. She was scared that he would fall.

“Legolas!” Eletha cried and leaped on the tree. She began to climb with ease up the thick trunk, placing her feet and hands from branch to branch. The sword bumped against her hip as she bounded from one branch to a thinner one. She made her way up to her son, the wind whipping her long hair around her lithe shoulders. The Queen reached her son who was sitting on a branch, overlooking the river. Eletha stood on the branch next to Legolas, her hand gripping the branch above her.

“You did not listen to me. I told you to come down.” The Queen scolded.

“I didn’t want to, _Naneth_.”

“It does not matter if you didn’t want to or not. I told you to come down. I am your mother and you must listen to me.”

Legolas looked down at the ground below and gripped the branch tightly in his hands. He looked to his right and stared at his mother. Eletha was won over by his friendly blue eyes, glowing just like Thranduil’s.

“I’m sorry, _Naneth_.” Legolas murmured.

“You scared me. I thought you would fall.” Eletha said.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Eletha sighed and sat down on the branch, her ankles crossed and her feet dangling over the side of the branch, her fingers gripping the thick branch securely.

“I know you didn’t mean to. Just do not do that again. When I tell you to come down, you will come down. Understood?” Eletha asked.

“Yes, _Naneth_.” Legolas nodded.

“Good boy.” The Queen smiled.

Legolas turned his head away and looked out at the landscape. Earth and green plains were divided in half by a rushing river; water awash in stunning colours of pale blue and white. Green leaves in tall oak and beech trees blowed in the soft breeze; green bushes and shrubs aglow in the morning sunlight. The Woodland Realm was beautiful. A stunning picturesque landscape, almost like a real-life, moving painting. Eletha being a Silvan Elf, she loved nature. She lived and breathed the forest. It was her home and all that she knew. She took a deep breath of fresh air, letting the aroma of flowers enter her nostrils. Legolas thought the same. He loved his home. It was too beautiful to be real and if someone or something was to endanger it, he would be upset. It was one of the many reasons why he wanted to join the Guard when he was older.

“It’s beautiful, _Naneth_. Isn’t it?” Legolas asked.

“Yes, yes, it is, _ion-nin_.” Eletha smiled. She looked at the landscape one last time then stood up, gripping the branch above her.

“Come on. We should go down now.” She said. Legolas stood up and climbed off the branch to join his mother on her branch; luckily, the branch did not snap under their weight. Eletha helped her son down the tree and within a few minutes, both the Queen and the prince were safely back on the ground.

They continued their walk with Eletha’s four Queensguard following them. Legolas found some flowers, an abundance of red and purple and white, and wrapped a malleable twig around the stems. Eletha stroked the shrubs, her fingers gently brushing the bright green leaves. She turned around and saw Legolas holding a small bouquet of flowers, his arm outstretched towards hers.

“For you, _Naneth_.”

“Oh, thank you, Legolas! How sweet.” Eletha smiled and took the bouquet in both hands. She put her nose in the flowers and smelled the beautiful fragrance coming from them. She looked down at her son and leaned down, pressing her lips to his cheek.

As they walked back to the palace, Eletha found a bright red hibiscus and tucked the stem over her ear, letting the flower stand out on the left-hand side of her face.

“ _Naneth_ , you look so pretty.” Legolas smiled up at his mother.

“And you are very handsome, _ion-nin_. You take after your father in your appearance.” Eletha smiled. They entered the palace, the Queen’s hand in Legolas’s.

After their walk, Eletha and Legolas made their way to her chambers. They sat down on Eletha’s bed and the Queen began to unravel her son’s braids.

“ _Naneth_?”

“Yes, _ion-nin_?

“Will you and _Adar_ ever have another child?” He asked.

Eletha’s hands froze in Legolas’s hair. She had never thought about it and neither had Thranduil. Seeing as having one child was amazing for an Elf in a lifetime, the King and Queen never talked about having a second. Eletha did want to have another child but it would probably take many decades. But at the moment, she was content with having Legolas. As she brushed his hair, she answered her son’s question as best as she could.

“Maybe. I would like to have another child. I do not know about your father though. Would you like to have a sibling, Legolas?” She asked him.

“Yes, I would. I would like to be a protective older brother.”

“I am sure that you would be. We’ll see, Legolas. Maybe in the future when you are older, you will have a little sister or brother.”

******

Leaving Legolas in her chambers, Eletha walked through the palace in search of Melda. She was going to ask her how her time in the Guard was going. After Melda’s introduction into the Guard, more ellith had started up apprenticeships. Tyaeron was astounded by the amount of females that wanted to fight and be in the Elvenking’s Guard. Melda was surprised just by her own introduction that many ellith were following in her footsteps. You would think that it would make Melda feel vain and egotistical but that was not the case. It brought a smile to her face and due to Tyaeron’s request, she helped some of the female trainees. Melda was very popular with the beginners. They all wanted to be like her. Attack like her. Defend like her. Fight like her.

As the Queen walked around a corner, she spotted Tyaeron and Melda standing on a ledge just six metres away. Seeing them together did not shock Eletha. What shocked her was that they were locked in a close embrace, kissing. Eletha fought the urge to gasp and just watched. She had had a feeling that there was something going on between them but she didn’t expect them to be kissing in public. _I knew it._ Eletha grinned to herself, not moving from her hiding place. But the shuffle of her feet made Tyaeron and Melda break apart. They stared at the place where the noise came from and saw the Queen standing alone, half-hidden in the darkness. She stepped out with an apologetic expression on her face.

“I sincerely apologise. I was just looking for you, Melda.”

The golden-haired elleth stared at Eletha while Tyaeron’s gaze had returned to Melda’s face. The Queen saw Tyaeron whisper in her ear. He pulled away and gave her a nod. Tyaeron bowed his head and left the two ellith alone. The Queen walked over to Melda, her eyes on her. Melda had never intended for her friend to find out about her relationship with the Captain like this. Melda had wished to tell Eletha in person, with Tyaeron by her side. But that was not the case. The Queen could sense Melda’s embarrassment and distress. A crashing waterfall cascaded beside the ledge, falling down to the running river many metres below. Eletha put her hand on Melda’s arm, trying to comfort her friend.

“Melda, do not be embarrassed.”

“Why should I not be? You saw me and…the Captain. Together. I am embarrassed. I feel uncomfortable.” Melda cried.

“Melda, listen to me. There is no need for you to feel awkward or uncomfortable. What just happened was just a shock. For me and for you, and probably for Tyaeron too.”

“We did not mean for anything to happen. I never wanted you to find out this way.” Melda murmured, putting her face in her hands.

Eletha placed both of her hands on her friend’s shoulders and rubbed them soothingly.

“I would have found out sooner or later anyway. I was shocked to see you and the Captain kissing but I also felt happy.” The Queen said.

Melda lowered her hands and narrowed her eyes at the Queen.

“What do you mean you felt happy?”

“I mean that when I saw you with Tyaeron, it reminded me of Thranduil and myself many years ago when we first fell for each other and it made me feel happy. I am happy that you have found an ellon and Tyaeron is a wonderful one at that. He is loyal, gentle, fierce and quite handsome if I don’t say so myself.” Eletha smiled.

Melda smiled back and lowered her eyes to the floor.

“How long have you two been together?” Eletha asked.

“We had our first kiss over thirty years ago so we have been together for a while.”

“You have kept your relationship with the Captain a secret for almost thirty years? It’s a wonder that I have not found out earlier. You two must have been pretty secretive.”

“We were. But Tyaeron told the King thirty years ago. He let his tongue slip in front of him.” Melda said. _Thranduil knew for all these years._ She thought.

“Tell me more. How do you feel about him?”

“Tyaeron is everything I want in an ellon. And he balances me out. Every piece of him fits with every piece of me. It is like we are the perfect-”

“Jigsaw puzzle?” Eletha suggested with a raised eyebrow. Melda’s eyes locked with the Queen’s and the corners of her mouth turned up a little.

“How did you know that?” Melda questioned.

“Because it is the same for me and Thranduil. Trust me, I know the feeling.”

“Eletha, I love him. I have loved him for years.” Melda gasped, her heart pumped at the word “love”. Eletha smiled and moved her arms around her friend’s back, pulling her into a warm embrace. Melda wrapped her around the Queen and closed her eyes, thankful for her friend’s comfort.

“Good for you, Melda. I am happy for you.” Eletha smiled as she let Melda go. The golden-haired elleth wiped away her tears and looked at the Queen.

“Does he know that you love him?” Eletha asked.

Melda nodded her head as Eletha’s hands tightened in hers.

“I will have a talk with Tyaeron in the next few hours. I would like to hear his side to the story. Now, let’s go and get something to eat.” Eletha smiled, linking her arm through Melda’s and the two ellith made their way to the great hall, followed by four Queensguard.

 

**

 

Lunch was busy as usual. Legolas leaped out of his seat to embrace his mother and the King welcomed her with a loving kiss. Melda sat with her sister and ate her food, conversing with her sister.

After lunch, Eletha left the hall to change out of her Guard clothes. She donned a pale beige dress that was off the shoulder and it had a cut-out V-shape on the top-half of the gown, displaying her cleavage. The sleeves of the gown were cut at the armpits, the fabric falling over Eletha’s arms; the ends of the sleeves fell against her sides, finishing at her knees. The hem fell down to her feet, grazing the ground gently. She left her chambers, her Queensguard shadowing her. She made her way to the front gate and found Tyaeron not twenty metres away from the palace.

The Captain of the Guard stood firmly, his eyes on the rushing river in front of him. He was thinking of Melda and how they were caught kissing by the Queen. He felt embarrassed. He didn’t want to face the Queen about it all. He knew that Melda felt the same way about being embarrassed and he wanted to talk to her. But that would have to wait because he needed to finish his patrol. A sweet, musical voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

“Captain Tyaeron.”

Tyaeron turned around and saw the Queen standing five metres away from him. Her eyes were glowing emeralds and the branch crown with green and gold leaves adorned her head.

“Your Grace.” Tyaeron said, bowing deeply onto one knee.

“I wish to speak with you, Captain.”

“I have to finish my patrol, Your Grace.”

“You will finish your patrol after we talk, Captain. Rise.” The Queen said.

Tyaeron rose to his feet and Eletha stepped forward. She linked her arm through his and looked up at him.

“Come. Let us walk.”

The Queen and Captain Tyaeron walked along the river’s edge, the wind blowing gently. Tyaeron looked ahead and not at the Queen. Not even the pressure of her arm through his made him look at her. He knew why she wanted to talk to him. He knew the reason. Eletha looked up at the Captain and squeezed his arm with her hand.

“I approve of your relationship with Lady Melda, Captain. You do not have to fear me. I have a gentle heart. You are my friend, Tyaeron. You can tell me anything.” She said.

Tyaeron finally looked at the Queen for a brief moment before returning his eyes to the trees ahead.

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Tyaeron, talk to me. I just had a talk with Melda about what happened in the palace today. I wish to know your side to the story.”

Tyaeron looked down at the ground as they walked. He opened his mouth and began to speak. Eletha listened intently at his words. He was embarrassed, the same as Melda, but what was different was that he feared that the Queen would approve of his relationship with Melda. Eletha retorted that she did approve of their relationship and she knew that Thranduil did too. As they walked back to the palace, Eletha’s arm remained linked through Tyaeron and her hand was still on his arm. She was incredibly fond of Tyaeron and she could see why Melda had fallen in love with him. He was sweet and kind, handsome and brave, much like the King. She was happy for them. When they reached the front gate, Tyaeron turned to look at the Queen with friendly, sea-green eyes.

“I love Melda.”

Eletha let her arm drop from his and she squeezed his hand. She smiled which made Tyaeron raise his eyebrows.

“I know you do, Tyaeron. And she loves you. Have you not seen the way she looks at you? How she smiles when you speak?” Eletha said, her green eyes shining. Tyaeron bowed his head, his dark hair falling over his shoulders, covering his smile and flushed face.

“Now, I recall that you need to finish your patrol.” The Queen smiled.

“I do. Thank you for the talk, Your Grace.” Tyaeron said, bowing his head again.

“You are most welcome, Captain. Until we next meet.”

“My Queen.” The Captain smiled and Eletha let go of his hand. He walked around the corner, feeling much better, as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Eletha watched him go. She felt happy. Pleased that her two friends had found kindness and love with each other.

******

 

Meanwhile, Legolas had found himself in the wine cellars by accident. He just went down a long flight of stairs and he found the place. He knew the smell of wine. It was sweet but being in the wine cellars, the aroma of the liquor was overpowering. The cellars were empty so Legolas went and explored. His eyes wandered over the many bottles filled with red wine. Then, Legolas heard voices from the stairs. Quickly, he dived into one of the empty barrels and prayed that he would not be seen.

Eletha went to look for his son. Clothed in her golden-brown gown, the Queen walked into the royal gardens to see if he was there. He wasn’t. She looked for Legolas in her chambers but he was not there. Eletha went to Thranduil’s chambers and found that they were also empty. She began to worry. She rushed down to the dungeons. Knowing that Legolas was a curious child, he could be verturing there. But Eletha was mistaken yet again. No Legolas.

“Legolas?” She called, her voice ehcoing. There was no answer and Eletha began to panic. _Where is he?_ She passed the dungeons and ran down a large set of stairs, no handrails and very open. As she bounded down the stairs, her hair fanned out behind her, bouncing against her back. She came around the cruve of stairs and found herself in the wine cellars.

The Queen had hardly ever been in the wine cellars. Basically, she didn’t want to. But she could not deny their beauty. Everything was beautiful in the palace (even the wine cellars). The ceiling was high, carved twisting vine shapes engraved on the arch. The floor was wooden and tall columns reached the ceiling. Crammed into the columns were dozens and dozen of wine bottles, filled with glorious, sweet-tasting red wine. The way they were stocked were extraordinary; they looked like bunches of red graps and cherries. Large wooden barrels sat in the corner, stacked on top of each other. They were from Laketown. The Elves of Greenwood and the people of Laketown were good trading partners, same as the Elves were with the Dwarves of Erebor. The Master of Laketown sent the Elves barrels of wine and in return, the Elves sent the barrels back and maintained their trading relations.

The smell of the wine was strong and immediately invaded Eletha’s nose. On a table in front of her sat three ellyn playing a pick game and they were drinking wine. They were supposed to be stocking the wine but instead they were playing a game.

“Excuse me, my lords?” Eletha cleared her throat. The three ellyn stopped playing their pick game and stood up. They bowed their heads to the Queen who stepped down the stairs so that she was on the wooden floor.

“Don’t you have a job to do?”

“We have finished stocking the wine, Your Grace. We were just having a rest until the next supply comes.” One of the ellyn said.

“Just a question, my lords. Have you perhaps seen my son anywhere? I cannot seem to find him.”

Eletha watched as the ellyn glanced at each other before one of them spoke.

“No, Your Grace. We have not.”

“Well, in that case, since you have finished your job, I will give you another one. You three will scour the palace for the prince. If you find him, bring him to me at once. I will remain here.” Eletha ordered.

“Of course, Your Grace.” A second of the ellyn said as the three of them ran up the stairs.

Eletha stayed in the wine cellars. She went across the table and grabbed the hour-glass shaped wine bottle. Finding an empty goblet, she poured the wine into it and gulped the liquor down quickly. A shiver ran her spine as the wine filled up her body. With the empty goblet in her hand, Eletha walked the length of the cellars. From the lamps, the cellars were aglow in a soft golden light, making the glass wine bottles sparkle. Then, she heard a thud. Eletha spun around, her eyes wide. She could make out a figure inside one of the empty barrels. Eletha gripped her goblet tighly and walked towards the barrel. She peered inside and saw a small figure, her hand resting on top of the barrel. Blue eyes stared at her in the dark and she could see a hint of pale blonde hair.

“Legolas!” Eletha exclaimed.

“ _Naneth_.” His sweet voice hit Eletha’s ears.

“Come out. Now.” The Queen growled.

The prince crawled out shamefully. Eletha stood up and Legolas brushed out the creases in his tunic. The Queen crossed her arms and looked down at her son.

“What were you doing down here, Legolas?” She interrogated.                             

“I just wanted to explore, _Naneth_. I didn’t realise that I was in the cellars until I smelt the wine. I’m sorry.” Legolas shuffled his feet.

“Have you drank any wine?”

“No, _Naneth_. I haven’t.”

Eletha could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She went down to her knees and took hold of her son’s hands.

“I believe you. Just don’t go running off and exploring without my permission.”

Legolas nodded.

“Now, we must find those three ellyn I sent to look for you.” Eletha chuckled, standing up and leading her son out of the wine cellars.

 

**

 

The hooded figure walked into the forest, the landscape dark from the clouds blocking out the moon’s light. He carried no weapons nor sacks. It was just himself. He had never really liked the King and his hatred for him grew when he took a Silvan for his Queen. It was then he realised that the King has grown soft. The previous Captain had been his best friend and his mentor but when he tried to rape the Queen, he was shocked that his friend could do something like that. However, he really got angry when the King had banished the Captain from Greenwood. He had been his only friend in the palace. And now, he was gone. Or so he thought.

He had found a letter on his bed, plain and addressed to him. He had ripped it open to see the familiar handwriting of the previous Captain. _Meet me in the forest at midnight in three days_. It had read. No signature or anything, just those ten words. Now, he was in the forest, leaves crunching beneath his boots. He looked up and saw the back of a person. A person that he knew well.

“Tarrol.” He whispered, taking his hood off. The former Captain of the Guard turned around, his face bathed in darkness but his eyes glowed like the ones of a blue-eyed cat.

“Moilivan. Thank you for meeting me.”

“You wanted to see me?” Moilivan asked.

“Yes, _mellon-nin_. I want you to do something for me.”

“Whatever you wish.”

Tarrol reached into his cloak and pulled out a small bottle shaped like a tear-drop. Moilivan could see a clear liquid was inside, transparent in the moonlight.

“As you know, I want Eletha for myself. The only way to get her is to dispose of her husband.” Tarrol said softly, purring like a cat. Moilivan stared at the small bottle in Tarrol’s hand and suddenly, he realised what it was.

“Is that poison?” He asked. Tarrol nodded.

“I need you to get this into the King’s wine somehow. I do not care how you do it as long as you do it.”

“You want me to _assassinate_ the King?” Moilivan gasped.

“There is no other option.”

“Why me?”

“Because you are my friend, Moilivan. You are the only friend of mine that resides in the palace. If I did it myself, it would cause immediate suspicion. But you. You have nothing against the King. An ellon with no motive is an ellon that no-one suspects.”

“And what do I get out of this?” Moilivan asked. With his free hand, Tarrol reached into his cloak again and pulled out a small black pouch.

“This is the money that the King gave me. There are 500 coins left. If you agree to do this, the money is yours.”

Moilivan’s eyes went from the poison to the black pouch. _Money always wins._ He thought and stepped forward. He held out his hand to Tarrol.

“I will do it.”

Tarrol grinned, his eyes glowing, his skin pale in the moonlight. He handed the pouch of money over to Moilivan.

“Thank you, Moilivan. Now, five drops will put the King in a deep sleep, after the choking. The poison will slowly damage his body. It won’t take long for His Majesty, King Thranduil, to die.” Tarrol whispered, handing Moilivan the small tear-drop shaped bottle.

The two parted ways and Moilivan headed back to the palace. The next night, he bided a talk with the King and after Thranduil and Moilivan conversed, the King went off to find his wife. Moilivan took his chance and uncorked the circular glass wine bottle. He poured five drops of the clear poison into the bottle and quickly screwed the cork back on. Moilivan then realised what he had just done. But he remembered the large amount of money jingling on his belt. _Tarrol will be pleased._

 

**

 

Thranduil returned to his chambers with his wife just before midnight, his hand in Eletha’s. The King grabbed the wine bottle and two glass goblets, walking down to his private quarters. He poured the red wine into the two goblets and handed one of them to Eletha. They sat on the settee together and talked about Melda and Tyaeron.

“So you knew about Melda and Tyaeron for thirty years?” She asked.

“Yes, I did. It was when you were pregnant with Legolas. During a report, Tyaeron’s tongue loosened and he told me.”

“How did Melda react when she found out that you knew?”

“She was surprised, more like shocked.”

“I am pretty sure that she was not as shocked as how shocked she was when I caught her and Tyaeron kissing today.”

“She must have been terrified.”

“She was embarrassed. So was Tyaeron. I had separate talks with both of them today and everything has worked out. They are together and I am happy for them. They belong together.” Eletha smiled.

“Yes, they do.” Thranduil said and took a sip of his wine. At first, it tasted how it normally tasted but a few seconds later, the sensation of the alcohol going down his throat uncomfortable. He raised his free hand to his throat, thinking that his fingers would sooth the unpleasant feeling from the outside. Eletha looked at her husband and sensed his distress.

“Are you OK, _melamin_?” She asked.

“This isn’t supposed to feel this way. No, this isn’t right…” Thranduil groaned, clutching his throat. He gasped and dropped his goblet, the wine running red on the stone floor. Thranduil gripped his throat tightly, his eyes were wide and his face was slowly turning red.

“Thranduil?” Eletha gasped.

“Nooo, this…isn’t…r-r-tight…” He choked. He stood up but immediately fell to the floor, his knees giving out. Eletha dropped her goblet too, her wine joining his in a large pool of deep red. She rushed to her husband’s side, her hands on his shoulders.

“Thranduil, what is it?” She cried, shaking him. His eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets and his face was red, his lips were turning blue. He fell on his back, still clutching his throat. He couldn’t speak. His mouth and insides were burning. Blood ran from his nose, scarlet and dripping. Eletha’s eyes began to cry when she realised what was happening to him. _He’s dying! He’s dying!_

“Thranduil! No! Please!” She shrieked, her hands holding his head. His bloodshot eyes locked with hers. The King’s body was shaking and he raised a trembling hand. He stroked his wife’s face, drinking in her beautiful sight. For all he knew, he was not going to see her again. He continued to choke and then, he stopped moving. His eyes slowly closed and his hand fell away from her face, resting limply on the floor next to his body. Eletha shook his body, trying to wake him up.

“No! Please! No! Come back! Come back to me! Thranduil! Don’t leave me! Please!” She screamed. Her screeches echoed around the palace and soon, Maeklin, Tyaeron and Melda rushed into the living quarters. They saw Eletha collasped on top of Thranduil’s lifeless form, wine pooling around them. She was shaking, her arms around his torso, not wanting to let go.

“It cannot be.” Tyaeron whispered. They went over to Eletha and tried to pry her arms off the King.

“No! No!” Eletha yelled as they pulled her away from Thranduil. Melda and Tyaeron stayed with Eletha as Maeklin went off to find some healers, seeing as they couldn’t carry the King’s body all the way to the healing chambers.

“What happened, Eletha?” Melda asked.

“Does it matter? My husband is dead!” Eletha tried to reach Thranduil’s body but Melda and Tyaeron pulled her back.

“It does matter. We can pin down who did this. So what happened?” Melda repeated.

“We, sorry, he…was just drinking wine. I hadn’t had any wine and suddenly, h-h-he just started…choking. I was screaming and crying. He is dead. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.” Eletha sobbed, her body limp and loose, tears running down her cheeks. Melda and Tyaeron looked at each other.

“Poison.” They whispered in unison.

Maeklin returned with Lucile and Valpantiel. After the initial shock, they performed an examination on the King. Valpantiel rested her ear against the King’s chest while Lucile cleaned the blood off Thranduil’s nose and lips. Eletha couldn’t bear to look. She was lost. Her heart was broken. She would die soon. Valpantiel stood up and addressed the Elves who were waiting.

“His Grace still lives.” She said. Eletha’s head snapped up. _He’s alive?_ She asked herself. Tyaeron, Melda and Maeklin breathed a sigh of relief.

“His heart is beating but it’s slow. He hasn’t got long. We have to take him back to the healing chambers and monitor him.” Valpantiel stated. Luckily, most of the palace was still asleep but some Elves had been awoken by Eletha’s screams. Tyaeron, Maeklin and Melda managed to carry the King to the healing chambers without any problems. The healers allowed Eletha into the chambers but Tyaeron and Melda had to wait outside. The Queen sat in the chair in the corner of the room, watching Lucile, Valpantiel and another female healer tend to her husband. She sat there for two hours before the healers informed her of the King’s condition.

“As you know, His Grace still lives. However, his heartbeat and breathing is weak. We took some of his blood and tested it. We found a deadly poison called _The Choker_ in his blood. It is slowly killing him. The only thing that can save him in his fëa. He must fight to save himself. But he only has a month. If he does not fight, he will be gone for good.” Lucile said. Eletha nodded.

“Can I stay with him?” She asked.

“Of course, my Queen.” Lucile curtsied and bid the other two healers and Valpantiel out, leaving Eletha alone with her dying beloved. Even though it was two in the morning, Eletha wasn’t tired. She moved her chair beside Thranduil’s bed and took one of his hands in hers. Her eyes were on his face, his skin even paler than usual and his lips were fading to a pale purple. She saw his chest move up and down very slightly. _He’s still alive._ She sighed. Eletha got out of her chair and knelt on the bed next to Thranduil’s motionless body. She placed her other hand on his cheek and moved his face to the side so she could look at him.

“Don’t go, Thranduil. Please don’t leave me. I need you.”

There was no response. His face was tranquil and serene. Eletha just wanted to see his beautiful eyes again. To look into them and know that he was OK. But it didn’t happen. The great Elvenking just lay there, still and lifeless. The minutes ticked by. It was like Thranduil’s life was like the sand in an hour-glass. The sand had started falling and when all of it reached the bottom, his life would be over. But the Queen would not let that happen. She was determined to stop the flow of sand and save him.

“You said that you would never leave me. You promised me. Hold on, _melamin_. Please hold on.” Eletha begged but she knew that he couldn’t hear her. No amount of begging or pleading or praying would save Thranduil. Valpantiel had said it to her. Only his fëa could save him. Nothing else. Eletha rested her head on his chest and she heard his slow heartbeat. It was faint but it was there. _Keep it beating. Focus. Keep your heart beating, Thranduil._ Eletha prayed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with her fading husband, begging in her mind for him not to go.

 

**

 

One week had passed and the King’s condition hadn’t gotten better. It had gotten worse. His skin was streaked with pale blue and purple lines like veins. His breathing was even slower but his heart still beated. He was still holding on. Valpantiel concluded that the lines on Thranduil’s skin were the effects of the poison. It was leeching throught his body, deteriorating his organs and bodily functions. It had not reached his heart yet but if it did, his life would end.

The whole realm knew of Thranduil’s condition and searches had already been made through the palace and the surrounding forest for culprits. Legolas was in shock. He went to see his father in the healing chambers every day and sometimes slept with him at night. The prince did not want his father to die. He needed him like any son needed their father. It broke Eletha’s heart to see her son so upset. She hoped that Thranduil would wake up soon. Seeing as the King was in a coma, Eletha was the ruler of the Woodland Realm. She was determined to find the person who had poisoned her husband. Whoever it was, she didn’t want to kill them. She wanted to torture them. Flay them. Boil them. Make it last for days. But an attempt on the King’s life meant death. There was no mercy. Death was the punishment.

Finally, 8 days after the King was poisoned, it was revealed to Eletha that the culprit himself had confessed. Eletha told the guards that she would receive the perpetrator in the throne area. Dressed in a sleeveless, russet-coloured gown and her hair done up in twists, she went to the throne area and walked up into the dias. But she didn’t stop there. She walked up the steps to the throne and sat on it. She was the ruler of the Woodland Realm at the present time. The throne was her place. With the crown on her head, she called for the culprit to be shown.

Two guards had an dark-haired ellon between them, gripping his arms. They threw him before the throne and bowed to their Queen.

“This elf had confessed to poisoning the King, Your Grace. What do you wish to do with him?” One of the guards asked.

“I will hear him speak. I need to know why.” The Queen answered. The guards nodded and took a step back, their hand on the hilts of their swords. Eletha stared down at the dark-haired elf, her hands in her lap.

“Look at me.” She said bluntly. The elf raised his head and Eletha recognised him. He was a member of the Guard. He had black hair, dark cerulean eyes and pale skin.

“Moilivan?”

The ellon blinked up at her. The Queen sat on the Elvenking’s throne, her dress morphing into the colours of the wood. The gold and green leaves of her crown glinted in the light, her eyes glowing with disbelief and rage. Eletha was shocked. She had always thought of Moilivan as a good ellon. A respectable and faithful ellon. Not an ellon who would poison the King. The Queen rolled her shoulders back and stared at him.

“So you poisoned His Majesty?” She asked.

“Yes, Your Grace. I did.”

“Why?”

“For a friend.”

“Which friend?”

Moilivan didn’t answer. He was on his knees and stayed silent, his eyes locking with the Queen’s.

“Answer me.” She seethed.

“My previous Captain, Tarrol.” Moilivan said. Eletha’s body grew rigid and her blood ran cold. _I knew that he would come back. I just knew._ She was frozen solid and her heart constricted like a snake around its prey.

“Explain.” She ordered.

“We met in the forest a fortnight ago. He gave me the poison and told me to spike the King’s wine. He told me that he wanted you for himself and the only way to do that was to dispose of His Grace.”

“I was also going to drink that wine. When you spiked his wine, you unknowingly were going to poison me too. Would Tarrol risk that? No. Because he wants me. You took that risk. Tell me, Molivian. You did not do this just for Tarrol. There must be something else involved.” Eletha said.

“This felon had this pouch of 500 coins from the palace, Your Grace.” One of the guards informed, holding up a small black pouch.

“I will have that. So I assume that Tarrol paid you to poison the King?” Eletha asked Moilivan.

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“As I speak in the King’s stead, I will allow for you to have a trial, Moilivan. And the outcome will be just. _Sana ho_.” The Queen commanded. The guard with the pouch placed the money on the first step up to the throne and joined his fellow guard in dragging Moilivan down the stairs, all the way to the dungeons.

Eletha sat on the throne for another minute before descending the steps and picking up the black pouch. The coins jingled inside as Eletha clutched it close. _It is all Tarrol. Does he really think that killing Thranduil would make me want to be with him? If he does, he is the biggest idiot on Arda._ She thought. She didn’t want to execute Moilivan just yet. She would wait until either the King dies or when he wakes up. Her husband was so close to death. He only had two weeks left and each second was important and precious. Legolas needed him. Eletha needed him. The realm needed their King. If Thranduil died, the Woodland Realm would fall apart and become vulnerable. Eletha wouldn’t be able to rule on her own. She just couldn’t. She wanted Thranduil by her side. The Queen looked out into the palace but her eyes went outside in the forest. _Tarrol is out there somewhere. He is out there, planning and plotting revenge. He’s poisoned my husband. He will not have my son. And he will not have me either._

 

Elvish Translations

  * Naneth – Mother

  * ion-nin – my son

  * Adar – Father

  * mellon-nin – my friend

  * melamin – my love

  * Sana ho – Take him




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret’s out! Tyaeron and Melda’s romance will blossom further but first, let’s heal the King first! I hope you guys think that the arrangement between Tarrol and Moilivan wasn’t stupid. I just needed a complication and therefore, I wanted Eletha to really show her strength as Queen and what better way to do that than talk in Thranduil’s stead? You may think I’m crazy about what I’m about to say next. I actually enjoyed poisioning Thranduil! It’s such a different area to explore with Elves because they aren’t affected by time or illness but poison! Poison is a bitch and I hope that I have shocked or surprised some of you :) This chapter was inspired by ‘Don’t Dream It’s Over’ by Crowded House and please tell me your thoughts, even if they are bad. As I said at the beginning, any criticism is appreciated but please make it constructive. And if you have read the series notes, you will see that I have decided to turn this story into a trilogy so I am pleased to announce that I am starting to plan out the second instalment in the Love Conquers All series :D The second instalment is titled Bloodstained Hearts and it will incorporate the storyline of The Hobbit films! I know that at the beginning, I said that this story would go into The Hobbit timeline but I realised that Forbidden Love was getting too long with an enormous amount of content so I made the choice to split the story in three. But the second instalment is way off so for now, enjoy more of Forbidden Love :D


	22. Life Or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha struggles with her grief as does everyone else. The King’s condition worsens and a certain Elven Lord is called in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 6,000 words. And Elrond is back! :) 
> 
> WARNING: There is a suicide attempt in this chapter that might have emotional triggers. If you feel uncomfortable, just skip it.

The dungeons were cold. Rushing waterfalls cascaded around the cells, water awash in blue and white foam. Only one cell was occupied. Moilivan was the only prisoner. He had been in his cell for three days, bored out of his skull. He was fed bland food every morning and night. It wasn’t much but it satisfied his grumbling stomach. Moilivan slapped himself every day for revealing that Tarrol was behind the King’s poisoning. The whole point of their arrangement was for Tarrol not be caught. _He is going to kill me if I am not executed for treason here._ He thought.

He went to sleep shivering and woke up trembling. At least the dungeons had a muted golden glow, not drowning Moilivan in darkness. He wondered how the King’s condition was. He wondered where Tarrol was now. _Surely he is close._ Moilivan thought and he thought right.

The previous Captain had heard of the King’s condition and smiled to himself. He was keeping well away from the palace but prowled the forest of Greenwood, waiting and watching. _Once Thranduil is gone, Eletha will be mine._ However, Legolas posed a problem. Eletha would not leave without her son and Tarrol did not want the prince in their lives. But he couldn’t just kill the prince. Kill the King then kill the prince? There was no other worse crime. So Tarrol would wait. The time would come when it would come.

 

The Queen had taken up residence in the King’s chambers. And she hardly ever left them. She refused to see anyone but her son. There was a plate of food on the desk that was growing cold. She hadn’t eaten for three days. Her stomach was grumbling but she ignored it. She didn’t want to eat. She didn’t have the appetite to eat. She lied on the large bed alone, crying, weeping, her heart was dissolving. When an Elf lost the love of their life, they usually died too. Elves could die of a broken heart and Eletha’s was slowly breaking. She felt as though as she was already dead. But she knew that she couldn’t die. She could not leave her son by himself. _Legolas cannot lose both his father and his mother._ She told herself. She never washed her hair. She never washed her body. She was still clothed in the russet-coloured gown that she wore when she received Moilivan. She never went to see her husband. She didn’t want to torture herself by seeing him looking so weak. She slowly got off the bed and went over to the desk. Instead of touching the food, she searched through Thranduil’s drawers. In the second last drawer, she found what she was looking for.

The daggers that Thranduil had gotten for his 2,233rd nameday were still as sharp as they were the day that he had gotten them. The sapphires glinted in the morning light, sparkling brightly. Eletha put one dagger back in the drawers but kept the other one in her right hand. She took a deep breath and held out her left wrist. _Legolas cannot lose his mother too. But I cannot live like this anymore. I just can’t. Legolas, please forgive me._ Eletha thought and without hesitation, she ran the sharp blade along her wrist. Bright blood spurted from her skin, running like red rivers. Eletha whimpered at the burning pain but ignored it. She slit her other wrist, more blood pouring. She dropped the bloodstained dagger and watched as her own blood poured down her wrists, droplets falling to the stone ground. Tears flowed down her cheeks and then she collapsed on the floor, blood still pouring from her wrists.

Melda went to the King’s chambers, knowing full well that Eletha was inside. She wanted to comfort her friend and Queen, whether Eletha wanted consolation or not. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knocked again but there was still no answer.

“Your Grace?” Melda called. She couldn’t hear anything. The elleth knocked again, this time harder and more forcefully.

“Eletha? I know you are in there. Please let me in.”

There was nothing. Not even a cry or a sob. Not even the padding of feet. Melda was worried, even more anxious.

“Eletha!” Melda cried and placed her hands flat against the doors. She pushed and the chamber doors opened. The sight that greeted her wasn’t a good one. Eletha was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, her skin pale and her hair messy. A large pool of blood surrounded her, seeping into her russet-coloured gown and into her once-shiny hair. A large dagger covered in blood rested by her hands and there were large wounds in her wrists, still leaking blood.

“Eletha!” Melda screamed and ran to her friend’s side. She placed her hand on Eletha’s forehead. She was freezing cold and her heartbeat was weak. Melda rushed into the restroom and grabbed two small towels. She ran back to Eletha and wrapped the towels around Eletha’s wrists, stopping the blood flow.

“Come on, Eletha. Stay with me. Don’t you dare go. Don’t you dare.” Melda whispered, tying the towels into tight knots. Melda summoned a few healers and they took the Queen to the healing chambers. Since Valpantiel was busy tending to the King, Lucile was the main healer for the Queen. She asked Melda questions about what happened and Melda quickly answered them. She watched as Lucile and another healer stitched up Eletha’s slit wrists. They cleaned the wounds with healing oils and put Athelas on them, preventing infection. White bandages were wrapped around her thin wrists and the good news was that she would not die. Eletha had lost a lot of blood but she was not going to die. Melda stayed by her side until the Queen woke up.

It was noon when Eletha opened her eyes. She looked down and saw that her wrists were bandaged securely. _I am supposed to be dead._ She thought. She felt a hand on her arm and then a soft voice hit her ears.

“Eletha, _mellon-nin_? Can you hear me?”

The Queen turned her head to the side and her eyes found Melda. She looked worried and her golden hair was falling over her shoulders.

“Melda?”

“Oh, Valar! You are OK! I was worried sick!” Melda breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hand in Eletha’s.

“What happened? How did I get here?”

“I was coming to see if you were OK. And I found you on the floor in a pool of your own blood. I thought you were dead when I found you. The healers brought you here and stitched you up. I have been waiting for two hours for you to wake up.” Melda said.

“I should be dead. I wanted to die.”

“Eletha, do not talk like that! You cannot leave us, above all, your son. He would die too. Greenwood cannot lose all three of its royals. The realm would be vulnerable and everything would go into chaos.” Melda squeezed her friend’s hand.

“I do not want to be here in the healing chambers. My beloved is here. I cannot be anywhere near him. Take me back to his chambers. Please.”

“OK. Lucile said that when you awoke, you would free to leave. Let’s go.”

Melda threw Eletha’s arm around her shoulders and pushed her off the bed. Eletha noticed that she was wearing a different gown. It was a simple style made from cotton and it was the colour of pale beige.

“Where is my other gown?” Eletha asked as they left the healing chambers.

“You mean the russet one? It was covered in blood, _mellon-nin_. It needs to be repaired.” Melda answered as they walked to the King’s chambers. The two ellith walked over to the bed and Melda gently placed her friend on the edge of the bed. Eletha unlocked her arm from around Melda’s shoulders and gave her a soft smile.

“ _Diola lle_ , Melda.”

“No need to thank me. Now, when I am gone, do not try anything.” Melda said. The blood had been cleaned off the floor but the dagger remained. The elleth took everything sharp from the chambers and held the objects tenderly in her hands.

“Just a precaution.” Melda murmured. She kissed Eletha’s temple and left, whispering “I love you” to her in a sisterly way. After ten minutes sitting in silence, The Queen padded to the doors. She opened them and looked at one of the guards.

“Bring my son to me.”

“At once, Your Grace.” The guard nodded and walked off as Eletha closed the door and waited. Not five minutes later, her son entered. Eletha immediately thought of Thranduil. Legolas was a mirror image of him. His pale hair was loose, hanging to his shoulders and his eyes were bright.

“ _Naneth_!” He cried and rushed over to his mother.

“Hello, Legolas.” Eletha ghostly gave him a smile as he crashed into her body, wrapping his arms around her. Legolas had grown taller. He was now just on her armpit and he showed no signs of slowing down.

“You feel thinner. Your wrists, _Naneth_! What happened? Are you OK?” Legolas asked, looking up at Eletha.

“I am fine, Legolas. I do not want to burden you with my worry. I am just…distressed and upset, _ion-nin_. Everyone is.”

“I saw _Adar_ a few hours ago.”

“Really? I assume that he looks the same.”

“Yes, _Naneth_. I stayed with him until I was dragged out of the room. I do not want _Adar_ to die. He promised me that he would never leave me.” Legolas’s blue eyes were glistening with tears.

“He promised me the same thing as well, Legolas. I know that he is trying his best to not break his promise. Remember that.”

 

**

 

Two days later, in mid-afternoon, Lord Elrond rode across the bridge to the front gate of the palace. Melda met him at the front gate, dressed in her Guard clothes and her hair pulled back in elegant twists.

“Lady Melda.” Elrond exclaimed, sliding off his horse. Two stable hands appeared immediately and took Elrond’s horse to the stables.

“ _Hîr-nin_ Elrond.” Melda said, placing her hand on her chest and bowing her head. Elrond had not seen Melda for many years and smiled at her.

“It is good to see you, my Lady.”

“You too, my lord.”

“I got your sister’s letter and I came as quickly as I could. His Majesty was poisoned? How?” Elrond asked as they began to walk through the halls.

“An elf paid another elf to poison him with a liquid called _The Choker_. It was in his wine and he has been in a coma for over a week. He’s fragile, my lord. We all hope that you can do something.” Melda answered.

“I will certainly try, my Lady. It just depends on how far the poison has leeched through his body. But I will do whatever I can. Greenwood cannot lose their King now. Not now.”

Melda and Elrond entered the healing chambers and were met with Valpantiel.

“Lady Valpantiel.” Lord Elrond bowed his head. He hadn’t seen her for a long time. It had been almost fifty years since she had visited Imladris.

“My lord Elrond.” Valpantiel curtsied, her golden hair long and loose.

“Take me to the King.”

“Of course, my lord.” Valpantiel said, leading Lord Elrond into a separate room. The King lay on a bed clothed in a loose beige tunic made from cotton with black leggings. He was still and his chest faintly moved up and down. His hair was brushed neatly but his skin and face were completely different. Lines of pale blue and purple streaked all over his pale skin, like thin vines of trees. The area around his eyes was purple as if he had been punched in both eyes. His lips were purple and his nose was thin. He was fading and Lord Elrond could see it.

“When did the lines appear?” He asked, walking over to the bed, the hem of his purple robes grazing the floor.

“About 3 days after he was poisoned. It has gotten worse and we cannot do anything. Nothing is working, my lord.” Valpantiel answered. Elrond sat down by Thranduil’s bed and placed his hand gently on the King’s forehead. Almost immediately, Thranduil began to convulse. His body thrashed about like a fish out of water. Elrond pulled back as Melda and Valpantiel rushed over. They didn’t need to be told that the King was going through a seizure. The golden-haired healer reached out to touch the King but Lord Elrond told her not to.

“No, don’t. If you hold him down, it will get worse. He just needs to go through with it.”

Melda and Valpantiel wrapped their arms around each other as the King thrashed around, his arms limp yet going crazy. His whole body was shaking but his face remained still. The two sisters were so glad that Eletha was not present. They were so worried for the King. Since they thought of Eletha as a sister, they looked to Thranduil not just as their King but a brother of sorts. Ever since they were young, he had kept them safe, respected them, loved them dearly. Now, he was weak and on the brink of death.

The seizure went on for another two minutes before the King returned to his motionless, catatonic state. Lord Elrond placed his hand on the King’s forehead again. He was hot and clammy. It was one of the effects of the poison. It made an individual have the temperature of a fever. Melda and Valpantiel watched on in worry.

“The poison is taking over his body. He is losing the fight. He does not have long.”

“Can you stop it?” Melda breathed.

“No. I regret to say that I cannot. I may be able to slow the process down but I cannot stop it completely. I need to concentrate, my ladies. I will come and give you my report soon.” Lord Elrond said. Melda and her sister nodded and retreated from the room, leaving the Lord of Imladris to do whatever he could.

 

Melda had training with the Captain so Valpantiel went to her chambers by herself. She collapsed on the bed, sniffling, tears pouring from her eyes. She was truly upset. There hadn’t been one time when she couldn’t heal someone. She tried everything to cure the King. Every single remedy, ointment, healing spell, plant and oil but nothing had worked. As she closed her eyes, a memory flashed back into her mind.

_She wondered through the palace by herself. Her pale pink gown was made from pure silk and her golden hair was left loose. She was 55 years old and had the appearance of an eighteen -year-old human girl. The golden glow from the lamps reflected in her blue eyes._

_She found herself in the healing chambers. It was her home. For five years already, she had been training to be a healer. She had always wanted to be one, especially since her mother was one. She bent down and her fingers felt the soft leaves of the Athelas in one of the cabinets. She already knew its use. It could slow poison in wounds and worked faster if a special incantation was spoken when the Athelas was applied. Valpantiel knew an incantation already off by heart. Closing her eyes, she began to recite it._

_“Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth. Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth. Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth.”_

_“It looks like you have got the hang of it.”_

_Valpantiel gasped and looked over her shoulder. King Thranduil was standing in the open doorway, attired in a red tunic and black leggings. His brooch glinted in the light and the pointed branch crown sat atop his regal head._

_“Your Grace.” Valpantiel scrambled to her feet and curtsied._

_“Hello, my little Lady. How is your training going?”_

_“Very well, Your Grace. I am enjoying it immensely.”_

_“That’s good. I know that your mother would be proud of you, Valpantiel.” The King smiled gently. Valpantiel hadn’t seen her mother for twenty years and she missed her a lot. Thranduil walked into the chambers and placed his hand on Valpantiel’s shoulder._

_“As am I.”_

_The young elleth looked up at the King. He could see the surprise in her face and smiled._

_“You heard me right. I am proud of you, Vally. Your mother is a wonderful elleth and a brilliant healer. I was not surprised when you decided to be one. It is a wonderful profession to enter and the palace is always in need of more healers.”_

_Valpantiel’s pink lips grinned and her sky-blue eyes sparkled._

_“You remind me of your father. He was a great friend and a skilful warrior and soldier. You and your sister did not just lose a father, Valpantiel. Your mother did not just lose a husband. I lost a friend. I lost someone that I thought of as a brother. And I miss him.”_

_The elleth had never seen the King so open with her. Ever since he had taken her and her sister in, she looked up to him a great deal._

_“I never met my father, Your Grace, yet I miss him anyway. I wish I had known him.” Valpantiel said._

_“He would have loved you. You look so much like him.”_

_Valpantiel’s eyes pricked with fresh tears. She hadn’t even seen an image of her father. She had no idea what he looked like, what his voice was like, what his mannerisms were. She had only ever heard stories about him from Thranduil, her mother, her sister and Lord Elrond. The King noticed the tears in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into a close embrace._

_“I did not mean to make you cry, poikaer.” He whispered._

_“It is alright, Your Grace. I need to cry every now and then.”_

_“You even sound like your father.” The King murmured, his grip gentle and soft. Thranduil and Valpantiel stayed in their close hug, not caring if anyone walked in. They both mourned Baeldron, wishing that he was still alive._

It was so long ago. She loved the King dearly like a brother. And she didn’t want him to die. They shared a bond, regarding Baeldron. Valpantiel knew that she could go to the King whenever she needed anything. She could go to him for help but now, he was the one that needed help. She was determined to not let Thranduil fade. Not now. Not ever.

 

**

 

Training was not as good as it usually was. Melda threw her knives at the targets, flinging them one after the after. Normally, she would get them all on the bullseye but this time, only four out of her ten knives landed on the bullseye. The others had pierced various areas of the target and two of them didn’t even land on the target at all. Tyaeron could see that she was upset, distressed. Everyone was including him. But her distress had affected her skills and agility. She couldn’t concentrate. She could only think about the King, how weak he was, and how the Queen was absent most of the time. Melda hadn’t see Eletha for two days and was still worried about her. Even though she had removed all the sharp and pointy objects from the King’s chambers, she was still scared about what her friend could do to herself.

The Captain came up behind Melda and placed his hand on her shoulder. Melda turned around with tear-streaked cheeks and shining violet eyes.

“ _Melamin_ , I know that you are upset. We all are.” He said to her.

“I do not want him to die. He cared for me and my younger sister for many centuries. He helped us live. Now, we have to help him live and I cannot do anything!” Melda screamed and threw a knife. It missed the target and landed a metre behind it on the grass. She fell to the ground, weeping. Tyaeron knelt down next to her. He shushed her and hugged her, embracing her shaking form in his arms.

“It’s OK, Melda. Sssh, it’s OK.” He whispered.

“No, it is not. Our King is dying. Our Queen tried to kill herself. Nothing is OK.” Melda whimpered, burying her face in Tyaeron’s neck.

“Come on, _melamin_. Ssh, get up. Continue.” The Captain said, stroking his beloved’s back soothingly. Melda wiped her tears away and stood up, Tyaeron’s hands on her arms.

“Are you OK to train now?” He asked. Melda looked at him with shining violet eyes. Very slowly, she nodded and sighed.

“Yes, I am.”

Tyaeron sweetly kissed her temple and took her hand, leading her to the sword fighting station. Confident that Melda would be alright on her own, the Captain left to help the other soldiers and trainees.

Melda trained for hours, remaining behind after all the soldiers left for dinner. She skipped all meals for the day and continued to train. She was upset with herself. _I failed to protect my king. I failed to protect the ellon I think of as a brother. I failed him._ She thought as she hacked away at a tough wooden dummy. She took all her anger out on the dummy, slashing away each layer. Tyaeron returned from dinner to see that Melda was still training, the moonlight bathing her fair skin and golden hair.

“Melda! You have been here for hours! Please rest.” He cried, walking over to her. The elleth paid him no attention and chopped off the dummy’s arm.

“Melda, please. Stop!” Tyaeron yelled, reaching his hands out to her. Melda screamed as she hacked the wooden head off the dummy. She let out a choking gasp, her throat sore. She dropped her sword, the blade silently landing on the grass. Tyaeron saw that her hands were shaking. Then, he _really_ saw her hands. They were red, raw from fighting all day. He gently took her hands in his, gently touching the tender red flesh.

“Oh, my sweet, look at what you have done to yourself.” Tyaeron breathed, trying to stop Melda’s hands from trembling. Melda lowered her head, her golden locks pouring over her shoulders. She wasn’t ashamed. She was angry. _I am part of his Guard. And I failed to protect him._

“I know what you are thinking.”

Tyaeron’s gentle voice made her look up.

“Do you?”

“You blame yourself. You are angry, upset, distraught.”

“I have failed Thranduil.” Melda whimpered.

“It was not your fault that he was poisoned.”

“I could have protected him. And I failed him. I should have gone out there and hunted Tarrol down right after Eletha’s nameday. I should have killed him then. If I had, none of this would have happened.” Melda growled.

“You sound like His Grace now. He blamed himself after Eletha ran into the forest all those years ago after their fight. You comforted him then. Now it is my turn to comfort you. Believe me, _melamin_ , this was not your fault. Tarrol was behind this, not you. Please do not torture or hurt yourself over this. I would die if anything happened to you.” Tyaeron whispered gently, resting his forehead against Melda’s. The elleth closed her eyes and breathed softly, happy to be with the ellon that she loved.

“Why couldn’t I protect him?” She asked.

“Because you cannot fight poison with swords.” Tyaeron murmured in response.

 

**

 

It was night-time now, an hour past dinner and the King was haemorrhaging from the inside. The poison was eating away at his cells and blood capillaries. Lord Elrond sat by the King’s bed, hands over Thranduil’s bare torso, his eyes closed in concentration. He had been at it for hours. He could feel what was happening inside the King’s body. He could feel the poison flooding through his friend’s veins and arteries, slowly dissolving everything in its path. Elrond concentrated hard and stopped the internal bleeding, preventing even more infection. The lines on the King’s skin were as bright as ever, vines of blue and purple. The purplish colour around his eyes grew even worse and his skin was dead white. After Elrond stopped the bleeding, he leaned back in his chair, his fingers resting on his lips.

“I hope you do not fade, old friend. Now is not your time to go.” He said, his eyes on Thranduil’s face. A face that he hardly recognised. He sat by Thranduil’s side for half-an-hour before summoning Lucile to put the tunic back on him and monitor the King. Elrond left the healing chambers, in search of the golden-haired sisters, or at least one of them.

Even though he hadn’t been to Greenwood for quite a few years, he remembered his way around. He remembered where Melda’s chambers were and Valpantiel’s too. Elrond found Melda’s chambers unoccupied so he went to Valpantiel’s. The elleth was lying on the bed, lost in her own world.

“Lady Valpantiel.” He said, entering the chambers. Valpantiel wiped her tears away and sat up, her eyes on Elrond.

“My lord. I apologise for my state.” She murmured. Elrond saw that wet lines streaked her cheeks. He knew that she had been crying.

“There is no need to apologise, my Lady. I know how much you care for His Grace. You have every reason to cry.” He said gently.

“How is he?” Valpantiel asked. Elrond sighed and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

“He is still incredibly weak. He had internal bleeding but I managed to stop that. But I could feel the poison eating away at him. I agree with what you said in your letter. The only thing that can save him is his fëa. It is out of our hands. Thranduil must fight to save himself. There is nothing we can do. I am truly sorry, my Lady. He has just a couple of weeks left. He will not survive much longer if he does not fight.”

Valpantiel knew that the news wouldn’t be good but it still came as a shock to her. To think that the King had mere days left to live and just like that, he could be gone.

“Your sister would want to know. Tell her of his condition. I must see the Queen. She needs to know too. Do you know where she is?” Elrond asked.

“Her Grace spends most of her time in the King’s chambers alone. She is distraught. She does not want anyone’s company but her son’s but even he hardly ever sees her. We believe that she is already mourning.”

“ _Diola lle_ , my Lady. I will leave you in peace. But remember, there is still a possibility that he could survive. His Grace just needs to fight. Have faith.” Elrond whispered, laying his hand over the elleth’s as a gesture of consolation. Valpantiel nodded and Elrond gave her hand a squeeze before leaving the chambers.

The Lord of Imladris knocked on the doors to the King’s chambers. There was no answer. He knocked again but there was still no answer. _Her Grace probably is not in any state to open the door._ He thought. Quietly, he pushed against the doors to find that they were not locked. He entered softly and his eyes fell upon the Queen. She was collapsed on the bed and he did not know if she was asleep or awake.

“Queen Eletha.” Elrond declared. The Queen heard his voice and slowly raised her head. Her eyes fell upon Lord Elrond. She knew that he was coming to Greenwood but she didn’t know that he had already arrived.

“Lord Elrond. It has been a while.”

“Indeed. Your son was just a babe when I was last in the palace. I assume that you know why I am here.”

“Yes, my lord. Have you seen my husband yet?” She asked.

“Yes, I have.”

“And?”

Suddenly, Elrond _really_ saw her. She looked thinner than when he had last seen her. Her cheekbones protruded from under her pale skin and her hair was messy and unkempt. She had dark circles under her eyes and even her irises had lost their sparkle. She was barefoot and her feet looked as fragile as an infant’s.

“When did you last eat, my Lady?” He asked.

“You did not answer my question.”

“I wish to talk about your health before I give you more upsetting news. So when was the last time you ate, my Lady?”

“Five days, my lord.”

“My Lady, you are starving yourself! You must eat.”

“I have lost my appetite. I might as well starve myself to death so I can join my husband when he enters the Valar.”

“My Lady, you must not talk like that! Your husband still lives and so do you. There is no reason for you to rid yourself of food. His Grace’s poisoning was not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. It is.” Eletha said.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because the elf who paid another elf to poison my husband is jealous and wants me for himself. It all started many years ago. He just got jealous and tried to rape me. I refused him and now, he wants revenge. He still wants me and he wants to kill the joy and love in my life. I know that he will not stop. I should not have refused him. This is all my fault.” Eletha cried, burying her face in her hands. Elrond walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his hand on her back.

“I should have drunk the poisoned wine instead of Thranduil. I wish it was me dying and not him.”

“My Lady, stop! Thranduil would be heartbroken if you were dying. He would be shattered if he heard what you are saying now.” Elrond said. Eletha sniffled and lowered her hands, looking at the dark-haired lord. His face was gentle and his dark eyes were full of comfort. Elrond’s gaze fell upon the bandages on her wrists.

“My Lady, what happened to your wrists?” He gasped.

“I slit them with a dagger.”

“You tried to kill yourself?”

Eletha nodded and buried her face in her hands again. Elrond rubbed her back, her body trembling as she cried.

“It looks like the King is not the only Elf here that I have to heal and help.” The Lord of Imladris said. Eletha looked at Elrond, her eyes full of tears.

“How can you help me?”

“I do not know but I can try, my Lady. Whatever you need, I am here. I am not leaving Greenwood until everything is certain. If he…passes, I will stay for the funeral. If he wakes up, I will stay for the first half of his recovery. I am here for you, Eletha. Do not to hesitate to come to me for anything.”

“Thank you, my lord, for your consolation. So what news of my husband?”

“He is still weak. He was haemorrhaging but I stopped it. His fëa is the only thing that can save him. It is down to Thranduil. None of us can do anything. I apologise, my Lady, but he has days left. It is up to him. All we can do is wait. Nothing more.” Elrond answered as softly as he could.

 

**

 

Two weeks later

 

His body was so weak. He could feel the poison attacking and taking over his organs. Thranduil pushed, strengthening his fëa. His heart pounded, taking off like the wings of an eagle. It became a race between the deadly poison and Thranduil’s beating heart. There was still no clear winner. The King never gave up. He did not have a choice. He couldn’t leave his realm. He couldn’t leave his friends. He couldn’t leave his son. He couldn’t leave Eletha. He fought for them. His fëa was pushing for them. All this was happening inside his body. The King had not changed on the outside. The pale blue and purple lines still ran over his skin but as Thranduil’s fëa grew stronger, the lines slowly began to fade.

Valpantiel noticed this change. She never left his side. She monitored his fading lines and she heard his heart beat pick up. It was thumping faster and louder. It was a sign. The Elvenking was coming back. Valpantiel knew that he was strong. He was not going to let poison beat him. He would not die like this. If he ever died, he would die an honourable death. Not one on a bed, covered in vein-coloured lines from head-to-toe. She asked for Lord Elrond and he came within minutes. The Lord of Rivendell met Valpantiel in the healing chambers.

“Lady Valpantiel.” Lord Elrond bowed his head.

“My lord.”

“How is he?”

“He is getting better, my lord. The lines have almost faded and his heart beat is stronger. You are one of the most powerful healers in Middle-Earth, my lord. I need you to examine His Grace. Check if he is coming back.” Valpantiel said. Elrond nodded and Valpantiel led him to the room that Thranduil was in. The Lord of Rivendell sat down in the chair next to Thranduil’s bed and gently placed his fingertips on the King’s forehead. Valpantiel bit her thumb nail nervously, waiting. Elrond closed his eyes and searched through his friend’s brain.

“His mind is thinking. He is fighting. Take off his tunic. I need to feel his heart.”

Valpantiel pushed Thranduil’s body up off the bed and pulled the tunic off his body. Elrond placed both of his hand over the King’s heart and closed his eyes in concentration. His heart beat reverberated in Elrond’s ears. It was very strong. He could feel it thumping, pushing and fighting. He ran his hand down Thranduil’s torso, scanning and examining his fëa. Elrond felt its potency. Valpantiel had her hands clasped together in front of her mouth, waiting, her heart thumping with nervousness. After a minute or so, Elrond pulled back and looked at the healer.

“He is not fading. He is returning.”

She was in shock. _He is returning? So he is not going to die?_

“He is going to live?” She asked.

“Yes, I believe so.”

Valpantiel smiled and sat down on the edge of the King’s bed. She lifted the King up and placed the tunic back on his torso. She pushed him down on the bed and gently took his hand in hers. Her eyes went from Elrond to Thranduil.

“I knew he was strong. He would not let the poison beat him.”

“Thranduil is a resilient ellon, my Lady. I have known him for many centuries. I have seen how strong he can be. His strength and fëa were in his favour this time. The good news is that Greenwood will have their King back.” Elrond smiled softly. Valpantiel then felt a twitch. She looked down and saw that his fingers were moving against her hand. Nothing gave her so much joy.

“He moved.” She cried.

“His Grace is coming back.” Elrond said. She looked at the King. The lines on his face were gone. The purple colour under his eyes was gone. His skin was its natural pale. But he was still slim. The poison had eaten away some of his muscle. _He will gain that muscle back in no time._ Valpantiel thought. Then, nothing prepared for either Elf in the room for what happened next.

King Thranduil’s eyes opened.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin – my friend

  * Diola lle – thank you

  * Naneth – Mother

  * ion-nin – my son

  * Adar – Father

  * Hîr-nin – My lord

  * Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth – What grace has given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared

  * Melamin – My love




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* I’m sorry for the cliffhanger (actually, I’m not :P) but I couldn’t resist :) I just thought that it was a good place to stop. If you have time to spare, leave a comment and tell me your thoughts. Hope to see you all next Friday for Chapter 23! :D


	23. A Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King recovers and converses with the Queen and his advisors about Moilivan’s actions. Thranduil allows his son to train to be in the Guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About halfway through this chapter, there is a time jump of 10 years so when that happens, Legolas looks around 16 years old :) Also, we have reached 303 pages on a Word document! I can’t believe it! I know I say it all the time but I wouldn’t be here without all of you so lots of kisses and hugs from me :) Longer chapter this time, 8,500+ words, please enjoy and tell me your thoughts in the comments section!

His vision was blurred. He blinked a few times before two faces came into view. He wasn’t surprised to see Lady Valpantiel but was startled to see Lord Elrond. They were both staring at him with wide eyes and blood-drained faces.

“Your Grace?” Valpantiel asked, her fingers gripping his hand. The King tried to sit up but Elrond gently pushed him back down.

“No, _mellon-nin_. You are weak.” The Lord of Rivendell said. Thranduil sighed and forced himself to lie back down.

“How long have I been out?” He asked with a groan.

“22 days, Your Grace. Everyone has been incredibly worried.” Valpantiel answered. The King’s eyes wandered around the room, searching.

“Where is my wife?”

“Her Grace is in your chambers probably. She has not been herself. She has been lost without you.” Valpantiel once again answered. Thranduil looked at Elrond with weak eyes.

“What happened to me?”

“You were poisoned.”

“Really? I did not know that.” Thranduil said sarcastically. Valpantiel smiled.

“It looks like you have got your sense of humour back, old friend.” Elrond grinned, his voice pleased and gentle.

“What is the last thing you remember?” He asked.

“Choking. Feeling my insides dissolve. My heart was burning. I stroked my wife’s face then my vision went black. Then, I fought against my dying body. And now, I am awake.”

“Your fëa was strong, my lord. You fought the poison and you won. Greenwood will not lose its King after all.” Elrond spoke. Thranduil felt Valpantiel’s hand in his. He feebly placed his other hand over hers and looked at her.

“I need to see Eletha. Bring her to me.” He pleaded.

“Of course, _aran-nin_.” Valpantiel nodded and let go of his hand. She rushed out of the room, leaving the King and Lord Elrond alone.

“How long have you been here, Elrond?”

“Over two weeks, Thranduil. I have been trying to heal you but it was up to you to save yourself. I always knew that you were strong.”

“How has my family been?”

Thranduil saw Elrond’s face fall and the dark-haired ellon lowered his eyes. The King narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“What? What has happened?”

“Your son is well, my lord. He came to see you every day and sometimes fell asleep beside you. Your wife…she…”

“She what? Tell me.”

 _No, I cannot. I do not want him to find out that Eletha tried to kill herself from me. I shall let Eletha tell him herself._ Elrond thought.

“I am sure that Her Grace will tell you when she comes.” He said to his friend. Thranduil sighed. _Why? What has my Queen done? How is she? Did something happen to her?_ The King asked himself the questions he couldn’t answer. The room was silent as the two ellyn waited for the Queen.

 

Valpantiel sprinted to the King’s chambers, the hem of her indigo gown grazing the floor and her long golden hair flying out behind her. She reached the large doors and knocked three times.

“Your Grace! Your Grace!” She cried. A few moments later, the door opened and Eletha stood there. She looked better. She had had a bath and her chocolate-coloured hair was loose, shiny and smooth once again. Her gown was the colour of crimson, making her skin appear even paler.

“Hello, Vally. Are you OK? You are very fidgety.”

“My Queen, you must come with me right now.”

“Why?”

“His Grace is awake. He wishes to see you.” Valpantiel answered in one hurried breath. Eletha’s heart went into shock. _He’s awake? He’s alive?_ Her body froze and her face turned to stone. Her heart began to thump harder and her eyes widened. _He’s not going to die? He’s OK?_ Questions were swirling through her mind, her brain and heart were in chaos. Valpantiel smiled at the look of shock on her friend’s face. Eletha swallowed and blinked.

“He is awake?” She asked.

“Yes, my Queen. And he wants to see you. You have to come with me right now.” Valpantiel grinned and grabbed her friend’s hand. Eletha didn’t respond and let the golden-haired elleth pull her along, running to the healing chambers. Valpantiel and the Queen entered the room that the King was in and Eletha laid her eyes on the ellon that she loved.

She hadn’t seen him for over two weeks (16 days to be exact). She realised how much she had missed him. Her husband was sitting up, his back against the headboard of the bed. He was clothed in a simple beige tunic and grey leggings. He was barefoot and his hair was a little messy. The purple and blue lines has gone completely and his skin was back to its usual pale. Eletha could see that he had lost weight but she knew that he would put it back on very quickly. His eyes found hers. The Queen had missed his eyes so much. The way they pierced her soul, how they were full of mirth. Eletha watched as his lips broke out into a large smile.

Thranduil stared at his wife. Her crimson red gown flattered her slim figure and pale skin. Her hair was loose, glossy and lustrous. Her eyes were sparkling like emeralds but he noticed that she had faint dark circles under her eyes. He saw how much thinner she looked. _Hasn’t she been eating?_ He had missed her beyond belief. He was sure that he was going to die and never see her again. But he had conquered death and was staring at his wife with happy eyes.

Elrond’s eyes darted from the Queen to the King. He rose from the chair, his dark robes flowing down his tall body.

“We shall give the King and Queen some privacy. Come, my Lady.” Elrond said, walking over and taking Valpantiel’s arm. They left, shutting the door behind them. As soon as Eletha heard the door close, she rushed over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. She weeped, holding him close, fearing that he could go at any second. Thranduil embraced her back, locking his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

“Eletha…” He murmured. The Queen tightened her grip on Thranduil in response, crying with happiness that he was OK.

“I thought you were going to die.” She choked out, not letting go of her husband.

“I thought so too. But I fought. I fought to stay alive. For everyone. For Legolas. For you.” He whispered. Eletha pulled back and held his face in her hands. Their noses brushed against each other and their eyes bore into each other’s souls.

“I have missed you so much.” Eletha muttered, her thumbs running along Thranduil’s smooth cheekbones.

“As I have missed you.” Thranduil smiled and cupped her face with his left hand, his right arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned in and after so long, pressed his lips to hers. Eletha’s heart jumped. She felt so much better to have her heart jump again. She tasted him, her fingers gripping the strands of his silken hair. One kiss became two then five then ten. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. To have their hearts pumping with love again. After what seemed like a week, their lips broke apart. Thranduil rested his forehead against hers, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“ _Amin mela lle._ ” The King said.

“ _Amin mela lle._ ” Eletha echoed, her eyelids fluttering open. She pulled back, her hands moving to the collar of his tunic.

“I have been lost without you, Thranduil.”

“When I asked Lord Elrond about how you have been, he was hesitant in answering. He told me that you would tell me what happened to you.” The King said. Eletha sighed and sat back. She realised her hands from his collar and turned her wrists over. Thranduil gasped. There were thick pink lines on both of her wrists. He told hold of her hands gingerly, his eyes wide.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“I could not live without you. So, in a moment of rashness, I decided that my life was no good without you in it. I found your daggers and…well, I think you figure out the rest of the story by yourself.” Eletha said. Thranduil said nothing. He gently ran the fingertip of his index finger over the line on her right wrist. He did the same with her left wrist. Eletha lowered her eyes in humiliation. He gripped her wrists gently before looking at her.

“You tried to take your own life?” The King gulped. Slowly, the Queen raised her eyes to his. She swallowed deeply and nodded.

“Eletha! Were you out of your mind?! How dare you try and kill yourself! What about the realm? What about your friends? Legolas? You would leave our own son?! Can you imagine how grief-stricken I would have been if I had woken up to discover that you had killed yourself?”

“I am sorry. I did not know that you were going to wake up. I truly thought you were going to die. I wanted to join you in death but now looking back on it, I was thoughtless. I should not have done it. If I had, I would have regretted it now, since you are alive and awake. Please forgive me.” Eletha cried, lowering her head. Thranduil pressed his lips together as his wife weeped. He let go of her wrists and gripped her upper arms gently.

“Of course I forgive you, _melamin_. You were scared, distraught. Your mind was not in its right state. I am just glad to see you again. Alive and still breathing.”

Eletha looked up with shining eyes. She pressed a kiss to the corner ofhis mouth and positioned herself next to him, tucking her body against his. Thranduil wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and rested his left hand on hers. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his beech tree scent.

“You feel thinner. Haven’t you been eating?” He asked.

“Yes, I have been eating but very little. I abstained from food for five days before Lord Elrond forced me to eat.”

“So you slit your wrists and tried to take your own life and then, you do not eat and try and starve yourself to death. Valar, Eletha, you really were not in the right state of mind!” Thranduil said, his hand curling around her thin shoulder. Eletha let the silent tears run down her cheeks, tucking her head further into his neck.

“Let us move on from this. Down to the civil matters. Have you found the person who poisoned me?” The King asked.

“Yes, the culprit confessed. It was Moilivan.”

“Moilivan? That is truly odd. I did not expect him to be my poisoner.”

“But it was not his idea.” Eletha said.

“What do you mean?”

“He was paid to poison you by another ellon.”

“Who?”

“I really do not need to say his name. There is only one ellon who would go this far.” Eletha whispered, her fingers playing with her husband’s silken hair. Thranduil moved his hand up and down her arm, soothing his wife.

“Tarrol.” He said bluntly. The Queen snuggled closer to Thranduil as his grip on her tightened.

“He wants you dead so he can have me to himself. He is out there, Thranduil. When he finds out that you still live, he will try something else. He will not stop.” Eletha whimpered. Thranduil kissed her head and closed his eyes.

“As I said many years ago when we were in Lothlórien, if he harms anyone, I will kill him myself.”

“But what if he kills you first?”

“He won’t.”

“I cannot lose you again.” Eletha cried.

“You won’t. I promise you. So where is Moilivan now?”

“In the dungeons. When you were out, I was the ruler of the Woodland Realm. I ordered to have a trial for him. I knew that it would be unethical to have him executed straightaway.”

“You made the right decision, _melamin_. After my recovery, I will go and see Moilivan myself.”

 

**

 

The news of the King being alive and on the mend spread like wildfire. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that their ruler was fine. Melda and Tyaeron both hugged their friend when they came to visit him a day after he woke up. Legolas was escastic to see his father awake. He bowled himself straight into Thranduil’s body, embracing him tightly. The King hugged his son back, pleased to see that he was OK. Letters written by Queen Eletha were sent to Esgaroth, Erebor, Dale, Imladris and Lothlórien, informing the cities about the Elvenking’s condition. Lord Elrond helped his friend with his recovery. After a week and a half, the Lord of Rivendell left Greenwood, pleased with the King’s recuperation. Lucile and Valpantiel tended to the King, giving him soup and healing medicines. Thranduil was happy when he got meat for food. _I need to bulk up again._ He said to himself. He ate meat every day, gaining weight and muscle back.

After three weeks of intense recovery, the King went down to the dungeons. A silver circlet with a pale blue jewel adorned his head and dark silver and blue robes fluttered about his tall figure. He hadn’t been in the dungeons for years. They had a soft golden glow but the temperature was significantly lower than in the upper levels. He searched the cells before finding Moilivan. The ellon was curled up on the cold stone floor, his hands sandwiched between the floor and his cheek.

“Moilivan.” Thranduil said. The ellon’s eyes snapped open and he rose from his lying position.

“My King.” Moilivan bowed his head.

“Cut the falsehoods, Moilivan. You would not have poisoned me if I _was_ your King.” Thranduil growled. Moilivan blinked and collasped onto the stone slab that served as a seat. The King stared at the ellon with cold eyes. He had always thought of Moilivan as a faithful person. But he had betrayed him. _First Tarrol. Now Moilivan._ He thought.

“I know everything, Moilivan. The only thing I need to make certain is why.”

“I am sorry.”

“Now I am getting déjà vu. It was years ago. I had a similar conversation with Tarrol down here in the dungeons. I asked him why he tried to rape the Queen and he answered with the same thing that you just said. He said, “I am sorry.” I told him that sorry was not good enough. Moilivan, simply apologising is not going to get you out of this mess. You tried to kill me. Kingslaying, even an attempt to kill a royal, is treason.”

“I know.” Moilivan whispered.

“Then why? You just take the money from Tarrol and that’s it? You were putting your life on the line when you agreed to Tarrol’s arrangement.”

“I know. I guess I was just still angry about you banishing him.”

“He tried to rape the Queen! He could not stay here.”

“I have a question.” Moilivan sad, looking the King. Thranduil didn’t speak. He nodded, allowing him to ask his question.

“When is my trial?”

“A week from now.”

Moilivan nodded and rested his head against the stone wall.

“Now, I have a question for you. Where is Tarrol?” The King asked, the fingers of his right hand gripping one of the bars of the cell door.

“I do not know.”

“Do not play games with me, Moilivan.” Thranduil snarled, his thick eyebrows creased with anger above merciless eyes.

“I have not seen him for nearly a month. We met in the forest and then we parted ways. I have no idea what part of the forest he is in at the moment or if he has fled Greenwood entirely.”

Thranduil sighed and his hand fell away from the cell door.

“Good day to you, Moilivan.” He said and left the dungeons, feeling angry and unsatisfied.

 

**

 

A small meeting was called the next day. The council room was on the sixth level of the palace, a short walk from the main hall. It was large with open windows and small stone columns around the room. In the very centre was a long table with eight extravagant chairs placed around it. Thranduil sat at the head of the table, dressed in gold robes and his pointed crown. Eletha sat on his left and Tyaeron was on his right. Melda was seated next to the Captain and Lord Annotal was sitting next to the Queen.

“It is good to see you up and walking again, Your Grace. We were all truly worried.” Lord Annotal said.

“Thank you, my lord. I have called this meeting so we can discuss the trial for Moilivan in seven day’s time.”

“It is a scandal, Your Grace! The ellon tried to kill you! He should be executed!” Annotal yelled.

“He was paid to do it, my lord. Everyone is entitled to have a trial when charged with any allegation. The outcome will be fair.” Thranduil stated.

“But, Your Grace-”

“Lord Annotal, Moilivan will have a trial. My decision is final.” The King said sharply. Lord Annotal slumped back in his chair and grumbled.

“Your Grace, we found these in Moilivan’s chambers.” Tyaeron said. Thranduil turned to the Captain. His eyes went to a small piece of parchment in Tyaeron’s left hand and a small bottle full of clear liquid. The King took the parchment and read the words. _Meet me in the forest at midnight in three days._ Thranduil rose his eyebrows and sighed.

“It seems that Tarrol somehow got this into the palace. He must have a messenger inside.” Thranduil stated, placing the letter on the desk. The King held out his hand and Tyaeron placed the bottle in his palm. Thranduil examined it, his lips pressed together.

“So this is the poison?”

“Yes, Your Grace. It is called _The Choker_.” Tyaeron said.

“Apt name.”

“Thranduil, now is not the time to joke!” Eletha gasped, the fingers of her left hand clenching together on the table.

“I am not joking. I actually choked. It fits the name.” Thranduil said, looking at his wife. Eletha pressed her lips together and rested her back against the large seat. The King gently placed the bottle next to the parchment. He clasped his hands together in his lap and looked at the Captain.

“Moilivan was a member of the Guard. Did he seem different? Did you notice any change in his behaviour?”

“No, Your Grace. He was perfectly normal. He trained every day and his skills were still perfect. He showed no indication that he was going to poison you.”

Eletha tapped her fingers on the table, her heart thumping. She pressed her palm flat on the table and sighed.

“Who is giving testimonies?” Lord Annotal spoke up.

“Me, Tyaeron and Valpantiel.” The Queen answered.

“And who are the judges?” Melda asked.

“Me, Lord Annotal and you, Melda.” Thranduil said, looking at the golden-haired elleth. Melda opened her mouth as everyone stared at her. The corners of Tyaeron’s lips turned up, his sea-green eyes glistening.

“Pardon, Your Grace?” She gasped.

“I want you be a judge for the trial. Is there a problem with that, my Lady?” The King narrowed his eyes.

“No, no, Your Grace! I am just…surprised. Thank you, Your Grace, thank you.” Melda smiled, her eyes meeting the King’s. Thranduil smirked and bowed his head subtly.

“That will be all, my lords, my ladies.” He said. The four Elves stood up and bowed or curtsied. As they all turned to leave, Thranduil spoke.

“Eletha, stay.”

Everyone turned to stare at him. The Queen blinked and sighed, returning to her seat. The other three left the room, leaving the Queen and King alone. Thranduil looked at his wife with bright eyes. He placed his left hand on the table, palm up.

“Give me your hand.” He said. Eletha slid her right hand into his, her delicate fingers feeling his smooth skin.

“Do you know what you are going to say for your testimony?” He asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“You are being very blunt with me, Eletha.”

“Am I supposed to give you an exposition every time I answer one of your questions? I know my testimony and I am feeling fine.” The Queen said.

“Are you nervous?”

“Finally he asks.” She snapped.

“Eletha, I may be your husband but I am also your King. I do not understand what has given you the impression that you are allowed to take that tone with me.”

“I apologise, Thranduil. I am just…stressed. I am scared, troubled and yes, I am nervous. He is still out there.” Eletha whimpered.

“Have you not seen the security I have put on virtually everyone in the palace?” Thranduil rose his eyebrows.

“No matter how much security you put on everyone, I am still fearful. You said yourself that he must have a messanger in the palace. And it could be anyone.”

“I know, _melamin_. Believe me, I am frightened too. We have searched over the past two weeks and there has been no sign of Tarrol. But we will continue searching. Focus on the trial, Eletha. You must be confident. You are the Queen. You have to be assertive.”

 

**

 

The day of Moilivan’s trial came. The bells tolled, their deep sound echoing through the palace. Eletha stood in her chambers with Legolas by her side. The prince was clothed in a sage green tunic that hung to his knees and black leggings. Knee-high, leather boots held his feet and his hair was braided into his three signature braids; a large one at the back and two smaller ones just above his ears.

Eletha was clothed in a dark navy blue gown with gold leaf patterning all over the fabric. It had a V-neckline and the long pointed sleeves hung to her calves. Sturdy brown boots hugged her legs and feet. The top half of her hair was pulled back in braids at the crown of her head, a few strands loose about her pointy ears, leaving the rest of her chocolate-brown locks to fall down her back, hanging just past her waist. The gold crown was nestled just before the braids, the green and gold leaves shining. Her heart was pounding and she felt nervous. Legolas was now just three inches shorter than her but he felt much less anxious than his mother. He could see that she was terrified so he held her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“It is time to go, _Naneth_.” He said.

Eletha looked at her son and nodded. She moved her hand out of his and linked her arm through his, her hand holding onto his upper arm.

“I know.” She whispered and the two left her chambers, four Queensguard shadowing them.

They reached the hall which was set up differently for the trial. On either side of the hall were six long rows of seats which were completely filled with lords and ladies from the Court. On a raised platform at the end of the hall were three large chairs which were empty. On the left, still on the raised platform, were two more large chairs and on the right were the exact same two chairs. The chairs on the right were already occupied by Captain Tyaeron and Lady Valpantiel. They both looked at Eletha and Legolas with confident expressions. The Court rose for the Queen and the prince, bowing and curtseying as they walked down the length of the hall. Large flamed torches lined the hall, flickering and emanating heat. Below the raised platform was a small, solitary wooden podium on a tiny raised platform of its own. Eletha stared at it when she and Legolas walked past it. She knew that was where Moilivan would stand.

The Queen and Legolas took their seats on the large chairs to the left. In front of them on a lower platform was another podium where the witnesses would give their testimony. Eletha could not take her eyes off the wooden podium where Moilivan would stand. The ellon who had tried to kill her husband. Legolas placed his hand over hers, making her take her gaze off the podium. She stared at her son with shining eyes. She feared for his life. If Tarrol wanted the King dead, anyone could kill the prince. Eletha feared for everyone she loved. She wondered if anyone was safe anymore. After ten minutes, the judges arrived.

King Thranduil of Greenwood, Lord Annotal of Greenwood and Lady Melda of Greenwood came into the hall one by one. The King was dressed in beautiful robes as was Lord Annotal. Melda was clothed in a dark green gown with a soft leaf pattern. Her hair glowed gold and her violet eyes were shining. Each had a calm yet icy expression on their face. Everyone in the hall stood up as the three judges made their way down the hall. Eletha looked at Thranduil, who returned her gaze. His eyes were as sharp as the pointed branches of his crown. He gave his wife and son a calm look. Lord Annotal went to the chair next to Tyaeron while Melda took the seat next to Eletha. All the elves sat back down but Thranduil remained standing, his royal dark silver and deep scarlet robes flowing down his tall body.

The Queen looked to the doors and felt her blood simmer a little when Moilivan was led into the hall with Feren at the front and four other guards behind Moilivan. The accused was handcuffed, his wrists held together by metal cuffs in front of his body. He looked calm, too calm for a man who had just tried to assassinate the King.

Moilivan walked up to the podium and the guards hooked a strong, black chain from the podium to his handcuffs so he could not move. Moilivan’s eyes were on the King, his gaze tranquil. The King glared at the ellon, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“I, Thranduil Oropherion, son of Oropher, King of Greenwood, stand here as a judge for this trial. With me are Lord Annotal of Greenwood and Lady Melda of Greenwood.”

Moilivan just stared up at the King, his shoulders down and composed.

“We are stand here today to witness the trial of Moilivan Celtonion, who is accused of trying to kill me, King of the Woodland Realm.”

Eletha’s fingers tightened in Legolas’s as she watched on.

“Bastard!” An ellon called out.

“He is guilty!” A female voice shouted.

“Silence.” Thranduil ordered, his voice strong.

Moilivan was silent, his eyes still locked to the King standing above him.

“If the accused is found guilty, may the Gods punish him.” The King finished.

Moilivan glared at the King. Eletha wanted the ellon gone. Not dead but gone. It was Tarrol she wanted dead. She wanted Tarrol to die in the most horrible and painful way.

The King sat down on his seat, throwing his left legs over his right. His large hands hung over the arms of the chair, his blonde hair lying across his shoulders.

“Moilivan, son of Celton, you stand accused by the Court for trying to murder one of the royal family members. Did you try to kill me?” The King asked.

“Yes.” Moilivan said simply.

The crowd gasped and more shouts and accusations were called out. Thranduil called for silence and the hall fell quiet.

“Am I right in thinking that you plead guilty?” Thranduil inquired.

“Yes, you are right. I plead guilty.” Moilivan said.

Thranduil didn’t say anything. He kept his eyes to Moilivan, a look of complete disgust on his face.

“You will refer to the King as “Your Grace”.” Lord Annotal said to Moilivan. The accused pressed his lips together and kept quiet.

“Why did you want me dead?” Thranduil asked.

“I was paid to assassinate you, Your Grace.”

“By who?”

“By Tarrol, the ex-Captain of the Guard, Your Grace.”

The crowd gasped.

“What was his plan?” The King asked.

“He wanted to kill you because he wants the Queen for himself, Your Grace. He thought that the only way to have her was to take you out of her life.” Moilivan answered.

 _Tarrol is crazy! Why would I want him?_ Eletha thought. Her free hand gripped the edge of the chair, her fingers constricting around the wood. The King narrowed his eyes at Moilivan and held the edges of his seat with his long, pale fingers.

“The Crown may call its first witness.” He declared.

Tyaeron was the first to state his testimony. He stood on the witness podium, his dark brown hair loose apart from a single braid at the back of his head.

“Captain Tyaeron, what do you say about the accusation of Moilivan Celtonion?” The King asked.

“I know that he is guilty, Your Grace. We found a letter written by Tarrol in Moilivan’s chambers.”

“And what did this note say?” Lord Annotal asked.

“It said _Meet me in the forest at midnight in three days._ It was from Tarrol. I recognised his handwriting. And we found the bottle of poison in the accused’s chambers.”

Eletha’s heart thumped loudly, her blood thick and pounding through her arteries. It was only the pressure of Legolas’s hand on hers that stopped her from saying something.

“Why do you think Tarrol would want someone else commit such a heinous crime? Why would Tarrol want the King dead?” Lord Annotal asked.

“As the accused said, Tarrol wants Her Grace to himself.”

“Why?

“My best guess is that Tarrol still holds a grudge against the Queen.” Tyaeron said.

Melda, Thranduil, Valpantiel and Eletha froze at the Captain’s words.

“What do you mean, Captain?” Lord Annotal questioned.

“Many decades ago, before Her Grace was Queen, on the night before the _Hrive ‘Isia_ , Tarrol attempted to rape the future Queen. I assume that Tarrol paid the accused to slay the King to get back at the Queen. To let her feel the pain that he felt when she refused him.”

There was whispering and muttering from the lords and ladies, each and every one of them shocked at what the Captain had just said. Eletha’s fingers tightened the edge of her chair. She stared at Moilivan, her lips pressed into a stern line. Moilivan stared back at the Queen, his eyes composed.

“You’re dismissed, Captain. Thank you for your testimony.” Lord Annotal said. Tyaeron bowed his head and left the podium. He walked back up to the raised platform and sat down in his seat.

The next witness was Valpantiel. She stated her close relationship with the Queen. She told the judges about how Tarrol made a second attempt on Eletha in the forest many, many years ago. Eletha watched as Valpantiel’s violet eyes sparkled with tears as she informed the judges about seeing the King fading on a bed in the healing chambers. She stated that the poison that was in the King’s body was called _The Choker_ , a rare poison.

“I agree with the Captain. Tarrol paid the accused to kill His Grace because he wanted to the Queen to feel horrible pain. And I know that he has caused pain to not just the Queen but to everyone in this realm.” Valpantiel spoke strongly but her eyes glistened with sadness.

“Thank you, Lady Valpantiel. You may return to your seat.” The King said. Valpantiel bowed her head and resumed her seat next to the Captain.

The third and final witness was Eletha. She walked up to the podium, her hands holding onto the skirt of her navy blue and gold gown. She stood firmly on the floor of the podium and placed her hands on the rim of the wooden platform, her left hand over her right. She didn’t turn to look at Moilivan but she could feel his eyes on her.

“Your Grace, what do you say about the accused?” Lady Melda asked.

“The accused is guilty. When I received him when the King was fading, he confessed to everything. He told me that Tarrol had paid him. I assumed that Tarrol was still angry with me for refusing to be with him. I suddenly fear for everyone I love and care about.”

“What happened on the night you were molested?” Lord Annotal questioned. Eletha was shocked by the lord’s question but she knew she had to answer it.

“Um, I was in my chambers. Tarrol came and told me that he wanted me. He tried to kiss me but I slapped him. I tried to get away but he grabbed me and pushed me down on the ground. I bit his cheek and I knocked my head. I screamed as he began to undo the knot on his leggings.”

Eletha began to tear up, raising her hand to her mouth. Thranduil stared at his distraught wife. _I should not have let her speak. It is too difficult for her._ He thought.

“Your Grace, if it is too hard, you may return to your seat.” Lord Annotal said sympathetically.

“No, no. I am fine. I can continue.” Eletha looked up at the three judges, lowering her hand back down to the rim of the podium.

“I screamed for the King. I screamed for help.”

Eletha remembered that night vividly. Tarrol’s fingers on her body. Her teeth digging into his cheek. His hands pushing up her nightdress.

“The King came and told the guards to take him to the dungeons. After, he was banished. And now, he has paid this man to kill the ellon I love. I fear my people’s safety. Even though the accused is guilty, I do not blame him entirely. It was not his idea. He was brainwashed by money. But he must be punished for his crime.” Eletha finished, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears.

Thranduil admired her strength to get up on the podium and speak.

“Thank you, Your Grace, for your courage in giving your testimony.” Lady Melda said gently.

Eletha gave the judges one last look before turning around and stepping down from the podium. She walked back to her seat and sat down comfortably, her hands gripping the arms of her chair.

“I, Lord Annotal and Lady Melda will confer and render a verdict. Toll the bells in one hour.” Thranduil declared, standing up. Lord Annotal and Lady Melda stood up with the King.

“Clear the court!” One of the guards said and all the lords and ladies stood up. They began to file out of the hall and Moilivan slumped down on a small seat within his podium. The Queen, Legolas, Valpantiel and Tyaeron stood up and left the hall after the Court was empty. The three judges made their way to the King’s chambers while the Queen, her son, the Captain and Valpantiel went to Eletha’s chambers.

“What do you think they’ll say?” Legolas asked when they entered the Queen’s chambers.

“They will find him guilty. The evidence put against him is too much.” Tyaeron said, folding his arms.

“Do you think so?”

“My Prince, he spiked your father’s wine with poison. We found the poison in his chambers. He confessed it in front of our Queen. I will flay Tarrol myself if I ever see him again! He still holds a grudge against Eletha. He tried to rape her twice. How could the judges deny all of that?” Tyaeron said.

“Tyaeron, stop.” Valpantiel cried. Legolas and Tyaeron looked at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with Eletha. Her right arm was around the Queen’s shoulders and she held one of Eletha’s hands in her left. The Queen’s head was down and she was crying. The tears that she held back in the hall were finally flowing down her cheeks.

“Eletha is distressed. She was brave enough to give her testimony. She does not want to hear a thousand retells of her past.” Melda looked at Tyaeron with bright eyes.

“I apologise, Valpantiel. Your Grace, I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you further.” The Captain said. Eletha raised her head to look at her son and Tyaeron.

“It’s OK, Captain. It is not your fault. I thank everyone for their consideration and consolation. I do not know where I would be without all of you.” She said, her eyes sparkling. Legolas walked over to his mother and held her free hand in his, bending down to look up at her.

“We are all here for you, _Naneth_. We always will be.” He said. Eletha briefly smiled and squeezed her son’s hand, praying that Moilivan would get the punishment he deserved.

 

**

 

“My lord, my Lady, we must agree on a verdict.” King Thranduil spoke.

Lord Annotal and Lord Melda stood in front of the King’s desk while the King himself sat in his chair behind the desk.

“There is a lot of evidence saying Moilivan and Tarrol both committed this horrifying crime. The letter, the poison, the two assaults on the Queen many decades ago. I did not have knowledge of that. Why did Tarrol try to rape the Queen?” Lord Annotal asked the King. Hardly anyone knew about Tarrol’s advancements on the Queen. Both Thranduil and Eletha thought it best if the realm didn’t know.

“I do not know why. I threatened him after he tried to kiss her at one Spring Festival many years ago. I assume he was furious with me and took it out on Eletha. He was just a jealous fool.” Thranduil answered.

“No wonder Eletha is so distressed.” Melda said.

“He has attacked my wife twice. He wants to kill me and something has to be done. What do you say about the testimonies, my lord, my Lady?” The King inquired.

“All three of them justified that Tarrol had a motive to murder you, Your Grace.” Melda said.

“And Her Grace was very brave and strong to speak. To recall the day that she was almost raped. To state what happened to both herself and you in front of everyone.” Lord Annotal added.

“I did not want her to speak at first. I did not think she’d be ready for it. But she surprised me. My wife surprised all of us. She was calm and strong.” Thranduil spoke.

“Well, I am glad that Her Grace did speak. She gave a truthful testimony that shows that Tarrol had a reason to kill you. But poor Moilivan. Tarrol dragged him into this. I feel sorry for him.” Lord Annotal exclaimed.

“I agree. I think that Moilivan should be given mercy. It was not his idea to assassinate you, Your Grace.” Melda nodded her head.

“I agree as well.” The King said. He stood up and placed his large hands on the desk. He looked at Melda and Lord Annotal.

“My lord, my Lady, I believe that we have made a decision.” Thranduil declared.

 

**

 

After an hour, the bells tolled and everyone filed back into the hall. Eletha watched as the three judges entered the hall. Lord Annotal and Lady Melda took their seats while Thranduil remained standing.

“Lord Annotal, Lady Melda and I have rendered a verdict.”

Eletha gripped her son’s hand as she stared at her husband. Tyaeron and Tyaeron also had their eyes on the King, both of them anxious to hear the verdict. Thranduil looked down at Tarrol, his eyes fierce.

“Moilivan Celtonion is guilty.”

Cheers came from the crowd, satisfied that Moilivan was guilty. Eletha’s lips parted as the word “guilty” came from the King’s mouth. She stared at Legolas whose face was as still as stone, his blue eyes glowing. Moilivan lowered his head. _I am going to die. I am going to be executed._ He thought.

“But it was not his idea to kill me. So instead of the death penalty, he will live out his immortal days in the dungeons.” Thranduil stated. Moilivan gasped and looked up at the King. Everyone in the hall was in shock. No-one said a word.

“Take him away.” The King waved his hand. Ladon and two other guards came up to the podium and unchained Moilivan. The two guards dragged the ellon out of the hall as growls and shouts from the crowds were yelled.

Once Moilivan was gone, the crowd filed out of the hall. When the Court had left, Eletha rose from her chair quickly and ran over to Thranduil. She crushed herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms snake around her back, pulling her tighter against him.

“Thranduil…” She asked, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

“Yes, Eletha?” The King asked, burying his nose in her hair.

“You showed mercy. I agree with your decision. He was brainwashed by a madman. He is not the one who should be beheaded.”

Thranduil held her body tighter, pressing his lips against her neck. Eletha felt a hand on her back. She broke away from her husband and turned around, a smile gracing her mouth at the sight of Legolas. Eletha watched as her son and her husband embraced. She grinned widely at how content Thranduil and Legolas looked. The King looked over his son’s shoulder and held out his arm to Eletha. The Queen took her husband’s hand and she joined her family in a warm hug.

“My boys. My beautiful boys.” She whispered. Legolas and Thranduil tightened their grip on Eletha who started to cry. Although she was happy that Moilivan was going to be in the dungeons for life, she knew that Tarrol was still out there, plotting vengeance. Eletha feared for her loved ones. She hoped that none of them would go through what Thranduil had. She hoped that the people that she loved would be safe but a voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

 

**

 

10 years later

 

The last decade had been hard. There was still no sign of Tarrol which worried Eletha greatly. She kept her loved one close and continued to improve her fighting skills with Tyaeron. As far as she knew, Moilivan was still rotting away in the dungeons. She hadn’t been to see him once. She didn’t want to see him. He deserved what he had gotten and Eletha had no mind to pity him.

For the past couple of years, Prince Legolas had been constantly begging his father to train to be in the Guard. Thranduil kept on telling him that he was not ready but Legolas didn’t stop begging. He would plead until his father said yes.

One night, Thranduil and Eletha went for a walk in the forest. Six guards (three for each of them) shadowed them, walking ten or so metres behind. Eletha slid her hand in her husband’s, lacing her fingers with his. A plain silver circlet adorned her head while Thranduil wore a pale gold one. Her silver gown glowed in the moonlight, her skin milk white and her hair shone. The King was dressed in shiny cobalt robes and his hair glowed silver in the moon’s light. The trees were towered above them, the stars lighting up the night sky.

“Legolas tells me that he has still been begging you to allow him to train to be in the Guard.” Eletha said.

“Yes, he has. He has been pestering me every single day for the past three years.”

“And you haven’t said yes?”

“He was not ready. But he is now. On the morrow, I will say yes.” Thranduil smiled. Eletha held her husband’s arm with her free hand, smiling as they walked.

“He is going to be so happy. He will smother you with hugs. He will bring you to the ground.” She giggled.

“Well, I want you to be there so that you can save me!” Thranduil laughed, glancing at Eletha. She looked at him and licked her lips.

“I will be there.” She smiled.

“I have a question to ask you, _melamin_.” Thranduil whispered.

“Yes, _mani naa ta_?”

“Tell me in one word what you have felt for the last 66 years?” He asked, coming to a halt and he turned to face her. Green eyes stared at him, reaching his love-beating heart. Thranduil watched her as she blinked up at him, wondering how she would respond. After a few moments of silence, Eletha raised her arm and caressed his cheek with her hand.

“ _Alassë._ ” She whispered, her pink lips smiling. Thranduil grinned back and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

“ _Alassë_.” He repeated back to her and lowered his lips to hers. They kissed slowly and ardently, not caring that the guards could probably see them. Eletha took hold of his collar, pulling on it as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to explore deeper. It was at that moment when Eletha remembered the dream she had after Glunar’s destruction many years ago. She dreamt that they were walking through the forest together. She dreamt that he had asked her what she had felt the last few decades. Her answer was the same as the one in her dream. Eletha knew that she didn’t possess a magical ability. Those only went to the Sindar, not the Silvan Elves. The Queen realised that her dream had come true. She pulled back and stared up at Thranduil. He smirked down at her.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just…All of my dreams have come true.” She smiled. Thranduil’s eyes glowed bright blue as he smirked. He kissed her forehead gently, her skin soft against his lips.

“As have mine, _melamin_.” He whispered. Eletha sighed with happiness, her hands resting on his chest. A smile ghosted on her lips at his loving words. _This ellon is my world. He distracts me from everything else._ She thought.

“Thranduil?” She murmured.

“Yes, my darling?” He asked, pulling back, stroking her cheek.

“Do you remember the time when you came to my village and you met my father?”

“Of course I remember.”

“Well, do you remember when you asked me if I had caught anything after you left me in the forest? I answered no and said that I was distracted by my mother.” Eletha said.

“I remember everything. Eletha, where is this going?” Thranduil asked.

“I lied.”

“What do you mean?”

“I lied. It was not my mother who distracted me from my hunt.”

“Then who distracted you?”

“I think the answer is pretty obvious. It was you, Thranduil. When you gave me that rose, my heart lifted. Your face and touch distracted me the rest of the day until you arrived at my village. It was you. It has always been you. And there never will be anyone more perfect that you.”

Eletha got no warning. His large hands grasped her head and his lips crashed against hers, kissing her with passion and intensity. She grabbed the collar of his tunic again with one hand, the other one holding his neck. She let him dominate her mouth as her heart beat sped up, racing and flying. Thranduil loved her beyond belief. He still didn’t care that she was Silvan. She had captured his heart and continued to stun him with her beauty, her kind words and her gentle yet strong personality. He heard her moan and he chuckled, kissing her softly before ungluing his mouth from hers.

“I love you, my Eletha. I always have and I always will.”

“And I love you, my Thranduil. I always have and I always will.” Eletha echoed the King’s words. The married couple stood there together, beneath the stars, knowing that their home was in each other’s hearts.

 

**

 

The next morning, Thranduil summoned his son to his chambers. The prince wondered why his father wanted to see him. _Am I in trouble? Is there something that he requires of me?_ He asked himself. Legolas now looked like a sixteen-year-old human boy. He was very handsome with pale blonde hair hanging to his shoulders. His eyes were just like his father’s and his fair skin radiated a soft glow in whatever light.

The son of King Thranduil walked into his father’s chambers, dressed in a green tunic and brown leggings. His hair was braided and he was just an inch off his mother’s height. Legolas spotted Thranduil seated behind the desk and his mother was seated on the large bed. He bowed his head, his straight falling over his shoulders.

“Hello, _Naneth_. _Adar_ , you wanted to see me.”

“Yes, _ion-nin_. I wish to tell you something.” Thranduil stood up and walked around the desk. He leaned against his, crossing his arms. Legolas watched his father anxiously and he shuffled his feet. Eletha hid her smile by biting her lip. She knew what was coming.

“I have thought long and hard, Legolas.”

“About what?”

“About your wishes, or wish, I should say.”

Legolas raised his eyebrows and bit his lip, waiting for Thranduil to elaborate. The King sighed and looked at his son.

“I will allow you to train to be a member of the Guard.”

Legolas gasped as his eyes widened. _Finally!_ He cried in his head. He didn’t want to say that out loud because his father would probably immediately change his mind. Thranduil smirked as he noticed his son’s lips break out into a large grin. Eletha smiled widely, happy to see her son so pleased.

“Truly, _Adar_?” Legolas gulped.

“Yes, truly. Captain Tyaeron will train you and Lady Melda has also offered to help train you as well. You will have two formidable soldiers coaching you so I expect you to treat them with respect and listen to everything that they say. You know that I can change my mind at any time, Legolas.”

“Of course, _Adar_.” Legolas smiled. He ran to his father and crashed into him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Thank you, _Adar_! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Legolas yelled, holding his father close. Thranduil placed his arms around his son’s body and looked at his wife with wide eyes.

“ _Help me!_ ” He mouthed. Eletha laughed and got off the bed. She walked over to her husband and son and they welcomed her into their embrace. Eletha felt so content with her family. They were her beautiful men. Her two wonderful boys that she loved very dearly.

“I will make you proud, _Adar_! You as well, _Naneth_! I promise.” Legolas laughed,snuggling into his father’s chest.

“We know you will, Legolas. We know.” The Queen said. She looked up at Thranduil who gave her a soft kiss. Their son would make them proud. And Eletha knew it.

The very next day, Legolas entered the training grounds with his mother. He was dressed appropriately and Eletha was garbedn her Guard clothes. She wasn’t going to train with him, she was just going to watch. Captain Tyaeron was standing by the archery targets with his hands clasped behind his back. Legolas spotted his aunt Melda throwing knives at targets on his right. Eletha and Legolas approached the Captain, passing soldiers who were already training.

“Your Grace. My Prince.” Tyaeron bowed his head.

“Good morning, Captain.” Eletha smiled.

“I want to start training right now.” Legolas stated.

“It is good to see you being so enthusiastic, my prince. Well then, let’s get started.” Tyaeron clapped his hands together and smiled.

“What would you like to start off with?” He asked. Legolas looked around at the different stations. He glanced at his mother briefly before looking back at the Captain.

“Archery.”

“A fine choice, my prince. Your parents are fine archers themselves. It is good that you want to follow in their footsteps.” Tyaeron smiled, looking at Eletha. The Queen gave him a soft grin and folded her arms.

“Come, my prince. Let us begin your training.” The Captain said, leading Legolas to the archery station. Eletha stood by herself and watched as her son learned how to use a bow and arrow. She remembered all the times that she had used her weapons, memories came flooding back. she knew that Legolas would be a formidable warrior and soldier. And anything who was on the wrong side of his weapons would be in big trouble.

 

Elvish Translations

  * mellon-nin – my friend

  * aran-nin – my King

  * Amin mela lle – I love you

  * melamin – my love

  * Naneth – Mother

  * mani naa ta? – what is it?

  * Alassë – Happiness

  * Adar – Father

  * ion-nin – my son




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot happened in this chapter but I really didn’t want to chop it in half. It wasn’t supposed to be this long but it just turned out that way :) I don’t know anything about trials in Middle-Earth so I made it up! This chapter was the hardest to write so far and I’m not completely pleased with it. Please tell me your thoughts by leaving a comment :) And we have reached another milestone! Forbidden Love is officially over 150,000 words! It would not be that high without all of you wonderful readers who make me feel so loved and encourage me to write more of my ridiculous story! :D


	24. Daughter Of The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Orc attack occurs in a village in Greenwood. The King and the Guard battle the Orcs and Thranduil finds a little elfling with red hair. Valpantiel’s position is elevated greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump of 60 years (I know, that’s a long time but I couldn’t think of anything else to write!) so Legolas is fully mature (Elves reach full maturity after a century and he’s 105 years old now). In this chapter and from now on in the trilogy, he looks like what Orlando Bloom looks like in The Hobbit films or in The Lord of the Rings films, whatever you prefer :P Or maybe both when the trilogy advances! If you know the meaning of the title, you know which character I am introducing in this chapter! Almost 6,500 words so please enjoy! :)

60 years later

 

He was now a part of the Guard and had been for 45 years already. He loved being a member of the Guard and being a soldier. All he wanted to do was to protect and defend his home, as well as the people that he held most dear. He was skilled in archery, swordfighting and carried his white knives wherever he went. His parents were extremely proud of him and Eletha often trained with her son, shooting arrows together and learning attack and defence position with their daggers and knives. His hair had grown, it now hung a few inches below his shoulders, perfectly straight and shining pale blonde.

One day, the prince and Melda walked out into the forest for their morning patrol, both armed with their weapons: Legolas with his bow and arrows and his white knives and Melda with her sword and four throwing knives.The forest was quiet until they heard a rustle in the bushes in front of them. The prince quickly cinched an arrow to his bow and held it down, ready to pull up if need be. Melda’s hand rested on the hilt of her sword as her violet eyes scanned the area in front of them.Then, an ellon scrambled out of the bushes, covered in dirt and blood. Both Melda and Legolas eyed the ellon, with their eybrows raised. The ellon spotted Legolas and Melda and rushed over to them. He panted and fell to his knees in front of the prince, his hands clutching at his Guard tunic.

“My prince, help me. Help us.” The ellon cried, his deep hazel eyes wide and frightened.

“Help who, _mellon_?” Legolas asked.

“My village, Shinal. My people, we are being attacked.”

“By who?” Melda asked

“By Orcs, my Lady. Help my people. Please.”

“Of course we will help, _mellon_. Come, we must hurry.” Legolas said, grabbing the ellon’s arm and pulling him to his feet. Melda and the prince rushed back to the palace with the ellon from Shinal. Once they entered the palace, Legolas ordered the Guard to be assmembled. Two guards took the ellon to the healing chambers while Legolas went to inform the King.

They found him sitting on the throne, dressed in deep blue robes and his pointed branch crown. Thranduil’s lips pressed together when he saw his son walking up the steps. He saw that Legolas’s tunic was stained with deep red blood and his eyes began to widen.

“ _Adar_ , the village of Shinal is being assailed by Orcs. We must help the people.” Legolas begged.

“How do you know this?” Thranduil asked.

“What does it matter? The people, _our_ people, are being attacked. There is no time to chat, _Adar_.”

“I assume that you already have the Guard assembled?” The King said, walkng down the steps from his antlered throne.

“Yes, _Adar_.”

“Good. Can you stadle Aerandir for me while I gear up?”

“Of course, _Adar_. I’ll meet you at the front gate in ten minutes.”

The King nodded and quickly left to adorn his armour as Legolas ran to the stables. Thranduil walked into his chambers and called for Maeklin. He quickly pulled off his loose robes and strapped on his elaborate armour which included a chest plate and shoulder pads with matching metal vambraces on his forearms. He armed himself with his long swords as Maeklin replaced his crown with a silver circlet. Just as Thranduil left his chambers, the Queen saw him. She could see that he was in hurry and she wanted to know why.

“What is going on?” Eletha asked, eyeing her husband’s armour.

“Orcs are attacking Shinal. The Guard and I are going to help them.”

“Well, I am coming, too.” Eletha demanded.

“No, you are not. You are going to stay here. You are the Queen.”

“No, I want to help. I know people in Shinal. I must go.” Eletha protested.

“Look, there is no time for this. You will remain here. I will not have you in another Orc fray, Eletha.” Thranduil said, his eyes icy-blue. Eletha sighed and nodded. The King kissed her forehead and then rushed off down the path, his silver robe flying out behind him. At the front gate, 50 of the Guard were there (including Tyaeron and Melda), dressed in tunics and leathers and equipped with a variety of weapons. At the front of the soldiers was Legolas, mounted on a white mare. In his left hand was the reins to Aerandir who was saddled up, his big brown eyes soft. Legolas handed the reins to his father as Thranduil hopped onto his elk. Clicking his tongue and kicking the elk’s sides, the King rode off into the forest with his son, Lady Melda and the Captain by his side while the Guard galloped behind them.

 

**

 

The healing chambers were quiet as Valpantiel tended to the ellon from Shinal. He had suffered a severe cut to his arm and a gash in his leg. She washed the dirt and blood off his skin before she began healing his wounds. The cut was easy to tend to, just a few drops of healing oil and a small bandage but the gash on his leg proved to be difficult. Because the wound was open, particles of dirt and rock had infected it, making the wound look inflamed. When Valpantiel placed a long quick streak of healing oil along the gash, the ellon cried out in pain.

“It stings. It stings.” He whimpered.

“I know. I am sorry but there is no other way.” Valpantiel shushed him. She grabbed a needle and a bundle of silk thread. She poured another long streak of healing oil along the wound and the ellon screamed again. Valpantiel bit her lip as she looked at the ellon’s pained face. She knew he was in pain and she wanted to help him quickly, so he could not feel any more pain. When the needle pierced the inflamed skin, he screamed for the third time and passed out. This made the stitching easier for Valpantiel, no screaming and no moving. She closed up the wound slowly, keeping each stitch clean and perfect. After she cut the thread, she rubbed Athelas on the wounds, keeping it sterile and making sure that it wouldn’t get infected, at least no more than it already was. She wrapped a bandage around his leg, tying it securely. Then, the elleth grabbed a small cloth and wetted it with warm water. She placed the wet cloth on the ellon’s sweaty forehead, dabbing it on his cool skin. The door then opened and Eletha appeared. Valpantiel scrambled to her feet and curtsied.

“Your Grace.”

“ _’Quel andune_ , Valpantiel. I see you have a patient.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Go, Vally. I will stay with him.” Eletha said, Valpantiel nodded and cursied before leaving the room.

The Queen walked around the bed and sat down on the chair next to the ellon. She had heard his screams when she had made her way to the healing chambers. She felt sorry for him. She didn’t know him but she knew people in his village. When she was young, she used to visit Shinal with her father. The people were extremely nice, considering they were poor. Eletha feared for the children who resided there. She knew that there would be casualties. _First Glunar was attacked. Now Shinal._ She thought.

She waited for the ellon to wake up and after fifteen minutes, he opened his eyes. Eletha held his hand and smiled gently at him.

“Hello, _mellon_. How are you feeling?” She asked. The ellon blinked then his mind snapped. The Queen was sitting beside him, her hand in his.

“Your Grace! What an honour!” He exclaimed, trying to get up. Eletha placed her other hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

“You have been injured, _mellon_. You need rest.”

The ellon sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Eletha studied him, her eyes on his face. His skin was fair and his eyes were a brilliant hazel. His hair was unruly, the colour of dark red. Eletha felt a connection with him, since he was Silvan like her.

“What about my wife? What about my little boy? Have they come?” The ellon asked, trailing off in agony.

“Not that I know of. What is your name, _mellon_?” The Queen asked.

“Maeglin, my Queen.”

“I will pray for your wife and son, Maeglin. The King, the prince and the Guard have ridden to Shinal. I know that they will save as many of your people as they can.” Eletha whispered, squeezing Maeglin’s hand.

 

**

 

The battle was raging in Shinal. Orc were growling and killing, pillaging the Elves’ food and trashing their homes. The residents of Shinal were screaming as the Elves fought the Orcs, taking on two or three at once.

Melda screamed vengefully into the Orcs, slicing off their heads with her sword and occasionally flinging one of her throwing knives. She fought well, using her feet to kick the filthy creatures, knocking them to the ground before killing them. She struck an Orc in the knee with her foot. It collasped to the ground and Melda pushed her sword through its neck. It groaned, its orange eyes weak. She heard a growl not far from her and before the other Orc would attack, Melda threw one of her knives behind her. She knew that she had hit her target when she heard the creature scream. Melda pulled her sword out of the Orc’s neck. The elleth pushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ears and launched into the Orcs for another kill.

Tyaeron became a flying maelstrom, full of ferocity and brutality. His sword caught the light every time it moved, flahsing when the Captain spun in a circle. He shoved the weapon up through an Orc’s chin, the point coming out at the top of the creature’s grey head. Tyaeron gritted his teeth and pulled the sword out, letting the Orc fall. He panted and turned around, his blade meeting another Orc’s large dagger. He grunted and sliced the Orc across the neck, spraying the Captain with sticky black blood. Tyaeron saw a flash of gold in the corner of his eye. He heard her yell and shout. Just from hearing Melda’s voice, he knew that she was doing just fine. The braid in his brown hair was getting loose, a few strands falling out. his locks fell around his shoulders, a little unruly. But at the moment, Tyaeron could not give a rat’s ass about his appearance. He slayed one Orc after another, saving at least a dozen Silvan Elves in the process.

Legolas fought with his white knives and bow and arrow. He alternated between his weapons, cutting down each Orc that came his way. Arrow after arrow flung from his bow. He smiled to himself when he saw one of his arrows pierce right through an Orc’s head. He had learnt to fight exceptionally well, especially under the guidance, skill and wisdom of Captain Tyaeron and his aunt Melda. Legolas was both ferocious and elegant. A vision of pale gold and green. One of his knives kissed the blade of an Orc and Legolas spun around, plunging the other dagger through the creature’s eyes. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than hearing an Orc’s body slump to the ground. He caught sight of his father, a spiral of blonde hair and silver armour. Even though the prince knew that Eletha was more than capable of defending herself, he was glad that she wasn’t here. Legolas cherished and loved his mother beyond belief and he would be lost if anything happened to her. He could only imagine what his father would be like. Thranduil would be incosolable if his wife suffered from any injury. It would be even worse if she died. Legolas drew another arrow and instead of cinching it to the bow, he stabbed an oncoming Orc in the mouth with it. The creature hissed and fell to the ground. The prince placed the arrow quickly to his bow. It flew straight into the Orc behind the dead one, the point of the arrow burying itself in the filth’s nose.

Thranduil cut down an Orc and spun around, his hair flying around his shoulders. He saw a large Orc kill an ellon with light brown hair in front of a small hut, much like Eletha’s old home. Behind the fallen ellon was an elleth with red hair. She screamed as the ellon fell to the ground and she rushed into the house. The Orc growled and followed her into the hut. Thranduil ran in the direction of the small hut, cutting down six Orcs on his way there. He heard a female scream and he barged through the door. The elleth with red hair lay on the floor, her hazel eyes wide open and a large wound on her head seeping blood. Thranduil could see the dent in her skull, he was too late to save her. The Orc was advancing on a small elfling, also with red hair. She was cowering in the corner, her legs tucked up against her chest and her eyes crying. Just as the Orc raised its mace, Thranduil cut its head clean off. The body fell to the ground and the elfling’s hazel eyes widened with horror. The Elvenking panted and looked down at the elfling. She was in shock, her body trembling with fear. Thranduil sheathed one of his swords and leaned down, his eyes on the little elfling.

“Are you OK, _tithen pen_?” He asked. The elfling stared up at the King with wide eyes. She was a very pretty little elleth, displaying the usual beauty of Elves. Her eyes were a perfect hazel colour and her skin was fair. Her hair hung to her waist, the last few inches wavy. Its colour was a fierce auburn, like that of burnt copper. She was clothed in a simple dirty green dress with small sandals on her feet. Her silence frightened the King so he reached out his hand to her.

“Come with me, darling. I will keep you safe.” He spoke softly, his expression gentle. The elfling looked at the elleth’s dead body and slowly, she placed her small hand in his large one. He stood up, gently pulling the female elfling to her feet. They walked to the door, stepping over the Orc’s dead body.

“Stay close to me, _tithen pen_.” Thranduil said, gripping the elfling’s hand. With a deep breath, he pulled open the door and rushed out into the battle. They ran in the direction of Aerandir, trying to evade the Orcs. The red-haired elfling stayed beside Thranduil, attempting to conceal herself behind his large frame. The King yelled as he cut down Orc after Orc.

Melda plunged her sword for the dozenth time into an Orc’s heart. She heard a yell and turned around to see the King fighting. Melda could just make a small shape behind him, a figure with red hair. The elleth ran over to join Thranduil whose eyes were full with fear when he saw her.

“Melda! What are you doing?” He cried.

“I have come to help, my King.” Melda said, glancing at the elfling standing behind the King.

“I do not need help.”

Melda’s eyes widened as she looked over Thranduil’s shoulder. She charged past him and killed the Orc with a stab in the stomach. It fell to the ground and Melda turned around, her face streaked with black blood.

“You were saying?”

Thranduil pressed his lips together and killed an oncoming Orc. Melda stood next to him, forming a small barrier of flesh in front of the elfling. The little red-haired Elf clutched the King’s silver robe, taking shelter behind both Elves. Melda and Thranduil fought the Orcs that came at them. He could feel her small hands on his robe and pushed himself closer to Melda so that their shoulders were touching.

When they reached Aerandir, Thranduil picked up the elfling and placed her on the elk’s back. She let out a scream but Melda was too late. The Orc slammed into Thranduil’s body. The filthy creature brought him to the ground and Thranduil struggled to grip his sword. He could hear the elfling screaming and he hoped that an Orc hadn’t gotten her. Melda was just about to stab the Orc when someone else came to the rescue. Suddenly, Thranduil’s face was splattered with black blood and the Orc collasped onto him, dead. Thranduil looked up and saw his son standing over him, his pale hair wild and his fair face streaked with Orc blood. Thranduil pushed the Orc off him and Legolas reached out his arm. The King gripped it and the prince pulled his father to his feet.

“Thank you, _ion-nin_.” Thranduil said and walked over to Aerandir, grateful to see that the elfling was still sitting on him with Melda keeping the elk still. Both Legolas and Melda frowned as the King mounted the elk, the red-haired elfling seated in front of him.

“ _Adar_ , what are you doing?”

“I must get this little one to safety. Stay here and do not leave until all these filthy creatures are dead. Give that command to the Captain as well.”

“Yes, _Adar_. I will.”

“Good. I will see you soon. And be careful, Legolas. You too, Melda.” Thranduil said. Legolas and the golden-haired elleth bowed their heads and returned to the fighting as the King rode off into the forest. The elk galloped at a fast pace, heading straight for the palace. The little elfling held onto the elk’s soft fur, holding on as tight as she could. Thranduil’s arm circled her torso, keeping her secure and close as he held the reins in his other hand. Finally, after galloping for at least twenty minutes, Thranduil slowed Aerandir to a trot. It occurred to him that he didn’t even know the elfling in his arm. He didn’t why he saved her. He just couldn’t bear to think a Elf of her age dying at the hands of an Orc. It would be a terrible loss, considering Elven children were uncommon. He just had to save her and he was glad that he had.

“What is your name, _lissenen pen_?” The King inquired softly. The smoothness of his deep voice made the elfling relax, her fingers still clutching the elk’s fur.

“Tauriel, _aran-nin_.” Her voice was sweet and gentle, much like Eletha’s. It tinkled like a shimmering bell, tolling softly.

“Hmm, ‘Daughter of the forest’. An fitting name, _tithen pen_.”

“Thank you, _aran-nin_.” She replied, happy to hear that she had gained a compliment from the King.

“How old are you, Tauriel?” He asked.

“Thirty-eight, _aran-nin_.” Tauriel answered. She had the appearance of a 12-year-old human child but her words made people think that she was triple her age. She was a very confident elfling but quiet and shy. The King himself had saved her life and she had nothing to repay him. She was in debt to him for the rest of her life. Thranduil felt her body stiffen and he knew that something was wrong.

“Tell me what happened, Tauriel.”

“There was no warning of the Orcs, _aran-nin_. None of us knew that we were all on the brink of death. It was so sudden. Within minutes, the village was being destroyed. I saw my friends being killed and maimed. My parents locked me in the house for my own safety. They didn’t want me to be caught in the skirmish.”

Suddenly, the King’s mind clicked. The ellon with light brown hair who was cut down by the Orc must have been Tauriel’s father. And the elleth with red hair and the dent in her skull was her mother. Tauriel had lost both of her parents in the short space of a couple of minutes.

“I hid myself in a corner, hearing the loud noises coming from the battle outside. Then, I heard my mother scream and I saw her come into the house. I then knew that my _adar_ was gone. I gasped as an Orc appeared behind my mother. I tried to warn her but it was too late. My mother screamed as she died. Then, the Orc came upon me and then, you saved me. Thank you, _aran-nin_. For saving my life. I am forever grateful.”

The King’s heart swelled for Tauriel. To lose her parents at such a young age and to see her mother get killed, was a terrible thing to experience.

“I am so sorry for your loss, _tithen pen_. I am guessing that they were your only family.” Thranduil consoled her.

“Yes, _aran-nin_. Now, I am on my own.”

“No, you are not. And you never will be, Tauriel.”

Tauriel twisted her body around to look at the King.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her thin eyebrows creased and a frown came across her pink lips. Thranduil pulled on Aerandir’s reins and the elk halted.

“Do you really think that I am going to let you live on your own? You would not last a day out here. You will stay in the capital and survive. You will be under protection, Tauriel. And I will make sure that no-one ever harms you.”

Tauriel was completely shocked by his demand. By his geniality. _But I am Silvan. A low-born. Are there any other Silvans in the palace? I hope so. I don’t want to be the only one._ She thought.

“Really?” Tauriel’s eyes widened and her lips broke out into a huge smile.

“Of course. I always speak the truth.” Thranduil smiled back at her. He already felt something for her. In the fatherly way. He wanted to treat her like a daughter. He wanted to spoil her and protect her.

“Thank you very much, _aran-nin_.” Tauriel smiled and turned back around, her fiery hair falling over her shoulders.

“You are very welcome, _lissenen pen_.” Thranduil said and kicked the elk’s sides, sending Aerandir back into a gallop.

 

**

 

Shinal was a graveyeard. Bodies of Orcs and lowborn Elves littered the ground, splayed out on top of each other. Legolas felt very emotional. Seeing so many dead Elves brought sadness to his heart. He had visited Shinal before and had met many of the people who had lost their lives. However, there were survivors. About twenty Silvan Elves still lived but all of them were in mourning. Every survivor had lost someone whether it be a sister or mother or father or a friend. Tyaeron and the Guard rounded up the survivors and assigned each of them to a horse that one of the Guard would ride while Legolas and Melda began to lay the dead bodies of Elves side-by-side in rows on the ground. Tyaeron walked up to the prince, kicking an Orc body of the way.

“My prince, what are you doing?”

“We cannot just leave them here to rot. We will bury the dead, just like the Guard did with the dead of my mother’s village.” Legolas answered, gently laying the body of an ellon with brown hair on the ground. He rested his hands on his knees and looked up at the Captain as Melda placed her hands underneath an elleth’s armpits. She gently dragged the lifeless body to the current row and placed her down on the ground next to the brown-haired ellon.

“Thirty of the Guard will remain here and the other twenty will take the survivors to the palace.” The prince said.

“Yes, my prince. And what of the Orcs?”

“Let them be carrion for vultures for all I care. We bury our people. Leave the Orcs to decompose.” Legolas spat, grabbing the legs of another dead ellon. Tyaeron nodded and walked over to the Guard, giving the order that Legolas had just told him.

 

**

 

Back in the palace, Thranduil had taken little Tauriel to his chambers. She was amazed by the expanse of the palace. She had never known such a heaven. Her only home was Shinal and now, it was gone. Tauriel felt out of the place. She knew that she didn’t belong there but she had nowhere else to go. Her parents were dead and the King wanted to keep her safe. Just his promise to protect her made her feel safe.

When she entered the King’s chambers, her jaw dropped. The room was huge as was the golden bed. Extinguished torches sat on the walls and the balcony overlooked the Forest of Greenwood. Thranduil smiled at the look on Tauriel’s face.

“I know this must come as a shock to you. You have never known such lavish quarters, have you?” He said. Tauriel shook her head, her eyes on the large bed. She just wanted to jump up and down on it. She wanted to giggle and laugh again. But she knew that every laugh or giggle or smile would remind her of her beloved parents. Thranduil took her small hand in his and led her over to the bed. He let her sit on it as he ran his long fingers through her hair.

“Stay here while I go and find the Queen. Would you like to meet her?” He asked the elfling. Tauriel smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. She had seen the Queen before when she visited Shinal but she had never met her face-to-face.

“Yes, please.”

“You have wonderful etiquettes, Tauriel. I appreciate your good manners.” Thranduil said, gripping her hand. He gave her a soft smile and left the chambers.

Tauriel’s eyes wandered above, looking at the ceiling. She noticed that it was carved into an array of stone branches and vines. All of them intertwined together, forming twists and coils. She had never seen such beauty. She never knew wealth or profligate things. She was a low-born Silvan Elf, a being of the forest. Not of royalty or of the Sindar. Tauriel waited for the King and the Queen, fiddling with her fingers. After ten minutes, the doors opened and Thranduil appeared with a brunette beauty by his side.

Tauriel had never seen the Queen up close. From this proximity, she could appreciate the Queen’s exquisiteness. Her skin was pale and glowed like perfect porcelain. Her oval face was soft with high cheekbones. The Queen’s chocolate-brown locks hung a little past her waist, the ends curling naturally. The top-half was pulled back in elaborate twists and braids with loose strands framing her face, leaving the rest of her hair loose. Her eyes glowed like emeralds and her lips were plump and pink. Tauriel then remembered that the Queen was a Silvan Elf. The thought comforted her, knowing that a Silvan had become one of the most important Queens in Middle-Earth. She was quite tall for a Silvan, who were normally a little smaller than the Sindar. Her slender body was clothed in the most beautiful dress Tauriel had ever seen. It was a deep purple with silver lining and long pointed sleeves. The Queen was wearing a necklace with a small elk pendant resting against her chest and a crown of branches and green and gold leaves adorned her head. She was absolutely beautiful and when she stood next to the King, she looked even more perfect.

“Eletha, this is Tauriel. She is one of the inhabitants of Shinal. I saved her from getting killed by an Orc. Tauriel, this is Queen Eletha.” Thranduil introduced.

Eletha smiled as the elfling with beautiful red hair got off the bed and curtised politely.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, _rhîs-nin_. I have admired you from a distance for a long time.” Tauriel said nervously.

“Why, thank you, _tithen pen_. I hope I can prove worthy of your admiration.” Eletha smiled at Tauriel. The elfling nodded, happy to have pleased the Queen. At that moment, there was a knock and the door opened to reveal Feren.

“Your Grace, the Guard have returned. Your son wishes to see you.”

“Thank you, Feren. Eletha, could you…?” Thranduil raised his eyebrows, indicating Tauriel.

“Oh, of course, I will stay with her. Have girl talk, right, darling?” Eletha winked at the elfling. Tauriel smiled and let out a tinkling giggle. Thranduil kissed his wife’s temple and gave Tauriel a sincere smile before leaving. Eletha turned to face the little elfling and smiled at her.

“Tauriel. That is a beautiful name. What does it mean?” She asked.

“It means ‘Daughter of the forest, _rhîs-nin_.”

“Please call me Eletha, _tithen pen_. There is no need for such formalities. The King just said that he saved you from an Orc. Are you OK?”

“Yes, I am but my heart is broken.” Tauriel said.

“Why?”

“My parents are dead.”

Eletha’s heart cracked. _Too young to lose both her parents._ She thought. Seeing your parents die wasn’t something that you just get over. Eletha made a mental note to thank Thranduil for saving Tauriel. Just imagining her small body dead and lifeles brought tears to Eletha’s eyes.

“Oh, I am so sorry for your loss.” The Queen cried, walking over to Tauriel. They both sat on the bed together, Tauriel’s eyes in her lap and Eletha’s gaze on Tauriel.

“I do not wish to ask you what happened. I do not want for you to feel any more pain. But if it’s any consolation, I lost both of my parents too.” Eletha said. Tauriel looked up at the Queen with sad eyes.

“When?” She asked.

“Many decades ago. Far too long ago.” Eletha lowered her eyes, thinking about her parents. Tauriel fiddled with her fingers, not looking at the Queen.

“Enough about death. Tell me about yourself, Tauriel.” Eletha smiled. Tauriel took a breath before answering.

“I was born 38 years ago in Shinal. I was gifted with my _adar_ ’s hazel eyes and my _naneth_ ’s red hair. I loved my life, even though I was poor. I had friends and parents who loved me. Coming from a poor village, there isn’t really anything more to tell.”

Eletha reached over and took Tauriel’s hands in hers.

“It is very nice to have another Silvan in the palace. Your parents must have been very beautiful because you are too, Tauriel. I am sorry that you have lost your home but I know that you will grow to like it here in the palace. I did too.”

“Thank you, Eletha. I hope I can find a home here too.” Tauriel smiled. Eletha nodded at her and wrappd her in a soft, warm embrace. The elfling didn’t expect the hug but let herself embrace the Queen back.

“Would you like a tour of the palace, Tauriel?” The Queen asked, pulling back, her hands on Tauriel’s arms. The elfling looked up at Eletha with a smile and wide eyes. She nodded, excited to see the halls of the Elvenking.

 

**

 

“Why did you save that little girl, _Adar_?” Legolas asked. The King sat on his throne, looking down at his son.

“I had to, Legolas. An Orc was advancing on her and she looked so defenceless. It was about to kill her, just like it did her parents. You would do the same if you had been in my position.” Thranduil said, his fingers tapping the end of the arm of the throne.

“Well, what are we going to do with her?”

“Look after her. There is nothing more we can do.” The King responded. Tauriel was already precious to the King. There had not been a princess in the Woodland Realm since Thranduil’s mother was one. And he knew that Legolas wanted a sibling so badly. What better one than a little sister who had lost everything.

“Your mother was in the same situation long ago, Legolas. Her village was devastated by an Orc attack and I demanded her to stay in the palace. The only difference is that your mother could fight and was not an elfling. Tauriel is a gift. A gift that none of us saw coming.”

“Her name is Tauriel? Sweet name. Where is she?” Legolas asked.

“With your mother in my chambers. The best thing Tauriel can do is bond with our people here. Creating a relationship with the Queen is a good place to start.” Thranduil said, rising from the throne and walking down the steps.

“When can I meet her?”

“Let her settle in first, Legolas. If she meets everyone too quickly, we will frighten and intimidate her. We don’t want to do that. We want to make her feel secure and a part of our home.” He walked past his son and just as he was about to descend the second set of steps, Thranduil saw his wife and Tauriel walking on a path many metres away. Eletha was pointing at certain chambers and areas, educating the elfling on the palace’s expanses. Tauriel was smiling, her red hair shining bright from the golden lamps hanging from the ceiling. Legolas stepped up next to his father, his gaze also on Eletha and Tauriel.

“I guess our new dweller has already made a friend.” The prince said, crossing his arms. Thranduil placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Yes, she has. Please make her feel welcome.”

“I will, _Adar_. I promise.”

Thranduil turned to face his son and Legolas gazed at his father.

“I am very proud of you, Legolas. I am proud to call you my son. You have surpassed my expectations, rising above them all. There is nothing more a King or a father could ask more of his son. Remember, I love you, _ion-nin_. Never forget that.” Thranduil smiled. Legolas beamed at the King. He always wanted to please his father and when he did, he felt happy.

“Thank you, _Adar_. I love you too.” Legolas announced.

“See to your patrol, Legolas. I have to go to the healing chambers. Lady Valpantiel always wants to see me after a fight.” Thranduil rolled his eyes. Legolas laughed and the King gave his son’s shoulder another squeeze.

“Of course she does. I will see you soon, _Adar_.” Legolas bowed his head and as Thranduil removed his hand from his shoulder. The prince walked down the stairs, ready to go on his afternoon patrol.

The King made his way to the healing chambers, still attired his armour and armed with his weapons. As he entered the healing chambers, Valpantiel rushed out from another room, knowing that the visitor was the King.

“Your Grace! I need to check if you have suffered any injuries.” She cried.

“Well, work your magic then, my Lady.” Thranduil grinned as she led him to a separate room. He sat down on the bed as Valpantiel began to unclip his metal shoulder pads. Soon, he was free of his strong armour and two swords. The healer cleaned the blood of his face and hands and combed his hair, getting rid of any tangles or knots. He had no injuries on his legs or feet. Not on his hands, face or neck. Due to Valpantiel’s demand, Thranduil pulled his tunic off. She checked for any wounds on his arms and torso and fortunately, the King had come through with not even a scratch.

“You are completely unharmed, Your Grace.” Valpantiel said as she helped the King put his black tunic and silver armour back on.

“Thank you, my Lady.”

The healer curtsied and was just above to leave, the King asked her to stop.

“I have something to tell you.” He said.

“Yes, Your Grace?”

“I would like to appoint you as my personal healer, Valpantiel.”

Valpantiel went into shock. She couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of the King’s mouth. _Me? His personal healer?_ Thranduil looked at her shocked face, waiting for a response. Valpantiel blinked to pull herself out of her surprise and looked at the King.

“Why me, Your Grace?” She asked. Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her, his eyes glowing icy-blue.

“Why not? You are a brilliant healer, Valpantiel. You delivered my son into the world. You heal everyone who is harmed because you want to. You know many remedies that other healers have no knowledge of, thanks to the Brown Wizard. Do I need to go on?”

“Well, then I would be honoured to be your healer, Your Grace. Thank you.” Valpantiel smiled. The King stood up and took the healer’s hand in his.

“No, thank _you_ , my Lady. For saving the ones that you love from harm.” He kissed her hand and left, his long cloak brushing her shoulder.

Valpantiel clenched her hands together by her sides. She played back the King’s words in her head. _Thank you, my Lady. For saving the ones that you love from harm._ She loved so many people in the palace. She wanted to save all of them from harm. Even though it was decades ago but she failed to save the King from harm when he was poisoned. She couldn’t do anything to help him or save him. She had just watched him, praying that he would come back. The moment he opened his eyes, she felt so happy. It was like seeing her brother wake up.

Valpantiel couldn’t believe that the King had appointed her his personal healer. It was such an honour to be given such a high position. She knew that her mother would be proud of her. Her father too. _What are Melda and Eletha going to say?_ She thought. _Legolas?_ She had known the prince since the day he was born. She saw him come into the world. She had held him in her arms before handing him to Eletha. With Melda, Tyaeron and Legolas all part of the Woodland Guard, Valpantiel was constantly worried about them when they went out on patrols or if they went to deal with an Orc raid just like the one in Shinal. Even though she knew that they were all capable fighers, she was still frightened that one day, one of them may not come back to the palace alive.

A knock behind her made Valpantiel jump. She turned around to see her sister’s lover standing by the door.

“Lady Valpantiel, the survivors of Shinal need to be checked for wounds and injuries. Your sister is requesting that you come at once.” Tyaeron said.

“Thank you, Captain.” She responded softly, brushing out the crinkles of her pale blue gown. Smiling at Tyaeron, she walked past him, thinking about how her new position would impact her life in the palace.

Elvish Translations

  * mellon – friend

  * Adar – Father

  * ‘Quel andune – Good afternoon

  * tithen pen – little one

  * ion-nin – my son

  * lissenen pen – sweet one

  * aran-nin – my King

  * rhîs-nin – my Queen




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? Personally, I love the character of Tauriel. She brought some badass female action to the male-dominated Hobbit films that I enjoyed immensely. Also, I’m a huge fan of Evangeline Lilly so her playing Tauriel was a real treat for me. Anyway, that’s irrelevant, I’m rambling, sorry. I know that some Tolkien fans don’t like her but personally, I love her so that’s why she’s going to have a big role in this trilogy :) I changed Tauriel’s age a bit as well. Instead of her being 600 in The Hobbit timeline, she will be around 700 years old. I had to alter this small detail for my story so I hope you guys don’t mind. This also means I’ve changed Legolas’s age too (that was unintentional) so there’s only 67 years between them. Whoops! But Legolas is an old soul and I like to think that people assume that he is older than he actually is. I guess this small age gap will work in my favour when I write their future relationship :) This was inspired by ‘Fight Song’ by Rachel Platten. Next chapter will be heavy with Legolas (and the rest of the gang) and child Tauriel so look forward to overdolging in sweetness :D


	25. New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tauriel forms friendships with the Elves of Greenwood. Eletha has a stone statue carved in her honour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 7,000 words. This was a sweet chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it :)

Eletha watched as Maeglin was reunited with his wife and son. She saw tears pour down his face as he wrapped his arms around his family. His son was probably no older than Tauriel and his wife was a fair-skinned beauty with the darkest red hair Eletha had ever seen.

“Do you know them?” The Queen asked Tauriel who stood small beside her.

“Yes. They are very nice people.” Tauriel answered with a soft tone. She felt upset that Maeglin had been reunited with his family but she hadn’t been. Her parents were gone and she had no family left. She had so much gratitude for the King for saving her and for promising to keep her safe in the palace. But the palace would never truly be her home. Her home was in the devastated Shinal. The people who surrounded her would never be her family. But Tauriel knew that she should appreciate what she had while it lasted.

“Come, Tauriel. Let me show you my chambers.” Eletha said, holding out her hand. Tauriel took the Queen’s hand and the two walked to Eletha’s chambers. It was now dark outside, the stars blooming like flowers in the night sky.

“ _Rhîs-nin_?”

“Call me Eletha, Tauriel.”

“Eletha, um, where will I stay? Do I have chambers of my own?” She asked.

“I do not know, _tithen pen_. I will ask the King.” Eletha answered. They came to a stop in front of the Queen’s chambers. Eletha pushed open the doors and walked inside, still holding Tauriel’s small hand. Tauriel could see that they weren’t as big as the King’s but they were just as beautiful and lavish. There was a large bed in the centre which a separate restroom. A desk covered in hair clasps and combs with an oval mirror was on their left and on the right was a big wardrobe.

“It is beautiful, Eletha. Everything here is.” Tauriel smiled.

“Take a seat on the bed, Tauriel. I will go to the King now. Be safe while I am gone. I won’t be long.” Eletha squeezed her hand and left the chambers. Tauriel walked over to the bed and sat on the soft mattress. The sheets were like feathers, her small fingers running over the vine patterning over the gold sheets. Smiling, Tauriel fell backwards, the pillows catching her head. The elfling let out a small giggle, her auburn hair falling around her face. _Yes, I will grow to like this._ She thought.

Queen Eletha found her husband in his chambers as usual. Thranduil was standing on the balcony, dressed in deep crimson robes and a glass of wine in his hand. He had his back to her but when he heard the familiar sound of the chamber doors opening, he turned around and smiled when his wife entered.

“Good evening, _melamin_.”

“I have something to ask you.”

“By all means, ask me. Would you like some wine?” He walked towards the desk.

“No, thank you. Tauriel is waiting for me in my chambers. I only wish to know where Tauriel is staying. She asked me if she was to have chambers of her own. So where is she going to stay?” Eletha asked.

“I regret to say that I do not know. I shall find a small chamber for her. But until then, she can stay in your chambers and in mine.” Thranduil answered, taking a sip of his wine.

“Both of our chambers?”

“We can alternate every couple of nights. Tauriel might prefer one of us to the other. It is her decision, not ours.”

Eletha nodded and stepped up to him. She placed her hand on his chest and pressed a chaste kiss to his wine-stained lips.

“I never asked you what the fight was like.” Eletha whispered as she broke her lips away from Thranduil’s.

“It reminded me of the destruction of Glunar. There was nothing different apart from saving Tauriel. You should have seen how frightened she looked, Eletha. I could not leave her there to die. So defenceless and vulnerable. As I said to Legolas, Tauriel is a gift that none of us saw coming.” The King said, his voice soft and gentle. _Why must everything he says be so beautiful? What did I do to deserve him?_ The Queen thought.

“Valar, I love you so much.” Eletha said, her fingers gripping his red robes.

“I love you too.” Thranduil smiled, cupping her face with his free hand.

“I must go. Tauriel is-”

“Waiting for you, I know. Go to her.” Thranduil said. Eletha blinked up at him, her eyes sparkling like brilliant green gems. She kissed him again, longer this time. His thumb ran over her cheek, kissing her back.

“Good night, Thranduil.” Eletha whispered.

“Good night, _melamin_. Look after her.”

 

Tauriel woke up the next morning with the Queen in the large bed. Eletha was already awake, her left arm around the elfling.

“Good morning, Tauriel. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did, Eletha. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you.”

“I told you last night. You may stay with both me and the King until he finds you a chamber of your own.” Eletha smiled, removing her arm from around Tauriel. The red-haired elfling got off the bed, still clothed in her green dress.

“I’ll have the seamstresses make you a few dresses, Tauriel. I would love to see you in different colours.” The Queen said.

“That would be very nice, Eletha. Thank you.”

After Tanina and Salsiel dressed the Queen in a deep mauve gown, Tauriel asked Eletha about her weapons. The elfling also admired the Queen’s ability to fight. Like Melda and Eletha, Tauriel loved the idea of ellith fighting beside ellyn, just as powerful and strong. Eletha retrieved her daggers, sword and bow and arrows from the back of her wardrobe and laid them on the bed for Tauriel to see.

“Do they have names?” Tauriel asked, her small fingers reaching for the bow.

“Not the bow but my sword…” Eletha said, picking it up in her right hand. Tauriel looked at the magnificent stones embedded in the hilt, shining in the light.

“…is called _Silivagol_ which means ‘Shining White Sword’.” She smiled, her index finger tapping the thick blade.

“And these?” Tauriel pointed to the daggers.

“The one on the left is called _Eärlindë_ which means ‘Shadowkiss’ and the one on the right is called _Melwasúl_ which means ‘Broken Promise’.

The name ‘Broken Promise’ intrigued Tauriel. She wanted to know why the Queen had called one of her daggers that.

“Why ‘Broken Promise’?” She asked. Eletha knew that Tauriel would ask her that question. Melda and Valpantiel had asked her the same question when she told them the names of her weapons. Eletha sighed and picked up _Melwasúl_.

“Many years ago, my village, Glunar, went through the same thing that just happened to Shinal. Orcs attacked and people died. One of those people was my father. I gave him one of my daggers to protect himself while I went to the King for help. I knew that the village wouldn’t survive without his help. I promised my father that I would be back. And when I returned, he was dead. That is why this dagger is called ‘Broken Promise’. Because I broke the promise I had made to my father.”

Tauriel fought the urge to cry. It really did make her upset. Eletha saw the sad look on Tauriel’s face and placed the dagger back on the bed.

“Enough sadness. What would you like to do today, Tauriel?” She asked, putting her weapons back in the wardrobe.

“I do not know. What do you think I would like to do?”

“I am sure that you would enjoy the royal gardens. I will take you to them. But before that, let me style your hair.” Eletha smiled, directing Tauriel to the seat in front of the dressing table. Eletha ran a comb through the elfling’s long locks, gently getting rid of any tangles or knots. She then ran her fingers through the vibrant strands, feeling their softness. Tauriel’s hair reminded Eletha of Talathiel’s. Bright red and long. Just as soft and beautiful.

“Your hair is beautiful, Tauriel. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Yes, many girls in my village were jealous of my hair. Thank you for being so kind to me, Eletha. It really makes me feel happy.” Tauriel smiled, looking at her reflection in the mirror. The Queen started to gather small strands of hair from just above Tauriel’s ears and braided them up to the crown of her small head. She secured the small braids with an Elven hair clasp that sat on the dressing table. Eletha then weaved the hair from which the braids had come from into one thick braid.

The Queen then led the elfling to the royal gardens, taking her inside Thranduil’s favourite garden.

“Feel free to explore, Tauriel. I have matters to attend to. Just do not wander off too far.” Eletha said.

“I won’t, Eletha. Thank you.” The elfling curtsied and the Queen left, leaving Tauriel on her own.

 

**

 

The red-haired elfling wandered across the green grass, her hazel eyes following the flyaway leaves floating through the air. The season was Spring and the flowers were blossoming in a variety of colours all over the place. The dirty green dress fell loosely over Tauriel’s body, the small sandals still on her feet. Her gaze fell upon a large oak tree that stood tall in the corner of the garden. With a smile, she padded over towards it and began to climb up its thick trunk. Ever since Tauriel was very young, she had an obsession with climbing. She loved to climb to the top of trees and look out over Greenwood Forest. She wanted to see her home from a different angle than from the ground. Her father used to climb up the trees with her and they would sit on the highest branch together, marvelling at the beauty of the forest.

Tauriel climbed halfway up the oak tree, her hands and feet placed in the correct places. She took a seat on a thick branch, confident that it would hold up her weight. The flowers glowed in shades of yellow, white and pale purple below her, the grass shining bright in the sunlight. Her legs dangled over the edge, her ankles crossed over. The soft wind gently graced her small face, ruffling her long hair. The warm morning sun peaked through the fluffy white clouds, golden rays casting brilliant light over the garden.

Thranduil walked into his favourite garden, dressed in flowing silver and lilac robes and a shining silver circlet adorned with tiny white flowers. He didn’t expect to see the area already occupied when he entered the garden. The sun lit up her hair, making it glow like burnt copper. She looked very peaceful. Her face serene, her small legs dangling over the branch that she was sitting on.

“Are you having fun up there, _tithen pen_?”

The King’s voice startled Tauriel. She looked down and saw him standing in the centre of the garden, looking majestic, his hair shining silver-gold.

“Hello, _aran-nin_. I would curtsey but my current position prevents me from doing so.” Tauriel said, looking down at her legs. Thranduil smiled up at her gently, clasping his hands together in front of him.

“That is quite alright, Tauriel. You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“I am, _aran-nin_. Very much so. I love being in high places.”

“Your location now is evident of that, _tithen pen_. A long time ago, I was just like you. I loved being in high places too. It made me feel light and free. I have no doubt that you feel the same.” Thranduil said, his eyes on the elfling in the tree.

“I do not want to talk to you when I am down here. I am coming up.” Thranduil said, approaching the tree.

“Oh, no, _aran-nin_. I can come down.” Tauriel responded, starting to move.

“No, no, you stay there. I wish to join you.” The King stated with a smile. He effortlessly climbed up to where Tauriel was sitting. When he was younger, he too liked to climb up high. He would find a tree and climb it. He would climb as high as he could. It was when he was up high that he could forget about everything. Being royalty. The abuse from his father. The weapon training. Everything. He would breathe in the air of the forest. It was a place that he could call home.

Thranduil reached Tauriel’s branch and sat next to her, the thick branch holding the two Elves up. They both looked out over the garden, gazing at the exterior of the palace.

“Why did you save me?”

Tauriel’s question stunned Thranduil. He turned to look at her with a confused expression.

“Why would you ask me that?”

“I just want to know. Why me? Was there a reason?” Tauriel asked. The look she was giving him was so sweet, so vulnerable. Her hazel eyes were wide and her small pink lips were trembling.

“There is the reason.” Thranduil answered, placing his large hand on her cheek.

“Pardon, _aran-nin_?”

“Just you. Your sweet face. I couldn’t leave you to die, Tauriel. As you probably know, children are uncommon for Elves. The death of an elfling is terrible for our race. I couldn’t let you die, Tauriel. You are far too young to die. That is why I saved you. Because I just had to.”

Tauriel’s little lips tugged at the corners. She reached out her arms halfway but hesitated, not sure if she could touch him. Thranduil gave her a soft look and nodded.

“You may hug me, _tithen pen_.”

The elfling smiled and wrapped her small arms around the King’s broad torso. The King embraced her back, fastening his strong arms around her body gently. He rested his cheek on top of her head, running his hand through her red locks.

“Thank you, _aran-nin_ , for saving me.” Tauriel whispered, snuggling into his warm chest.

“ _Seasamin_ , Tauriel. I promise to keep you safe.” The King murmured, holding the elfling close, the warm sunlight bathing their bodies.

 

**

 

Prince Legolas stood in the training yards, wielding his sword from side-to-side. He felt so powerful with his sword in his hands. It was crafted beautifully, the blade straight and sharp with a strong handle and deep silver made up the hilt. Legolas was training by himself, his sword kissing the dummy and the sun lit up the metal blade. As the prince turned around, his blade met another. He smiled when he saw his mother dressed in her Guard clothes, her hands on the hilt of her weapon, the blade of her sword pressed against his.

“Hello, _Naneth_.” The prince said.

“Good morning, _ion-nin_. I see that you like attacking a dummy than a real person.”

“I was practising where it is best to dispose of my opponent.”

“Except your current opponent does not move. Your enemies aren’t going to be stock-still. They are going to move. Like me. Fight me, Legolas.” The Queen smiled, lowering her blade from her son’s.

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you, _Naneth_.” Legolas said worriedly.

“Nonsense. You could never hurt me even if you tried. I took up sword-fighting many years before you.” Eletha said, backing away and twirling _Silivagol_ in her hands.

“OK, _Naneth_. Challenge accepted.” Legolas smiled, gripping his own sword in his hands. Eletha grinned back and mother and son began to fight.

After their duel, the Queen kissed her son on the cheek and hugged him, congratulating him on his magnificent skill.

“You have made me so proud, Legolas.” She whispered in his ear.

“Thank you, _Naneth_.” Legolas murmured, hugging his mother back. They left the training grounds together, Eletha’s arm linked through Legolas’s.

“Have you met Tauriel yet?” Eletha asked.

“No, I have not. _Adar_ told me that I should wait for her to settle in before meeting her.”

“She’s very sweet. I suggest you met her today. She already seems quite comfortable.”

“I would not want to intimidate her.” Legolas said.

“Your father is the intimidating one and she seems unperturbed with him. Trust me, you will not intimidate her.” Eletha smiled.

“Do you know where she is?” Legolas asked.

“I left her in the royal gardens. Come with me, _ion-nin_. Let’s see if she is still there.” The Queen said, leading Legolas to the gardens.

When the Queen and the prince entered the gardens, they saw the King and Tauriel sitting in the large oak tree. The sight shocked both Legolas and Eletha. Thranduil’s arms held the elfling close, her hair glowing like a flame in the sunlight. Eletha hadn’t seen her husband so content since Legolas was Tauriel’s age. It made her smile. It made her want to give the King a daughter. Eletha herself wanted to have a daughter. But for now, Tauriel was the closest thing to a daughter that she had.

“Your Grace.” Eletha called. Thranduil looked down and saw his wife and son standing at the entrance to the garden. Tauriel immediately let go of the King, her long hair falling around her small body.

“My Queen. _Ion-nin_. What are you doing here?” The King asked.

“I wished to meet Tauriel, _Adar_. _Naneth_ brought me here to find her.” Legolas answered, Eletha’s arm dropping from his. Tauriel looked down at the Queen and her son. She briefly saw the prince during the skirmish in Shinal. He embodied so much of the King. He was the Queen’s height now but had a lither figure than his father. He was attractive, as was usual for Elves. Pale flawless skin, piercing blue eyes and pale blonde hair hanging a few inches past his shoulders. _If I can be in the King and the Queen’s company, surely I can manage being in the prince’s._ Tauriel thought.

“I guess you should meet her. Come, Tauriel. Let me introduce you to my son.” Thranduil smiled. He climbed down the tree, landing on the ground gracefully. Tauriel followed, jumping down next to the King as elegantly as him. Thranduil took the elfling’s hand in his and led her over to the Queen and the prince.

“Tauriel, this is my son, Prince Legolas. Legolas, this is Tauriel, the daughter of the forest.” The King said, gesturing to his son and the red-haired elfling. Tauriel looked up at the prince. She let go of the King’s hand, clutched her dress in her hands and curtsied.

“My prince.” She said sweetly. Legolas smiled gently down at the female elfling. He bowed his head in response, his eyes friendly and soft.

“Tauriel. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” The prince stated with a smile. The wind ruffled Tauriel’s red locks, blowing them around her shoulders. Legolas saw the braids in her hair and immediately knew that they were his mother’s doing. Thranduil looked at his wife and she returned his gaze. He cocked his head to the entrance of the garden and blinked at her. Eletha knew what he meant. She placed her hand on Legolas’s arm and put her mouth to his ear.

“Be nice to her.” She whispered. The prince looked at his mother and nodded. Eletha pressed her lips together and looked down at Tauriel. She stepped up to the elfling and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Tauriel’s head.

“I will see you soon, _tithen pen_.” She murmured as she pulled back. Tauriel looked up at the Queen, her hazel eyes wide. Eletha smiled at the elfling before taking her husband’s arm and leaving the garden.

Tauriel’s heart raced when the King and Queen left. She felt insecure, uncomfortable. But the prince’s kind voice made her feel better.

“I just want to let you know that I do not mean to frighten or intimidate you. I know that my father saved you for a reason.” Legolas said. Hesitantly, he reached out his arm to her. Tauriel recoiled in the nicest way possible, her eyes wide and full of fear.

“Forgive me. I have never met an elfling before. I just want to keep you safe. The same as my mother and father want to keep you safe.”

“It is alright, my prince. Just as you have never been around elflings, I have never been around royalty. Being in your presence is both a privilege and daunting.” Tauriel responded, her voice high and somewhat adorable. At least Legolas thought so.

“If it would make you feel more comfortable, you can call me Legolas instead of “my prince”. I prefer being called my name. “My prince” always sounds so formal.” Legolas smiled. Tauriel returned his smile.

“Very well…Legolas.” The elfling said. To her own amazement, calling the prince by his name did make her feel more comfortable. For a moment, she forgot that he was royalty and that made her much more content. Legolas walked over to the bench beneath the oak tree and patted the wood next to him.

“Why don’t you sit with me, Tauriel? Let us get to know each other.” The prince suggested. Tauriel swallowed and went over to the bench, sitting next to Legolas. The prince could see that she was still a little nervous so he decided to speak first.

“So your name means ‘daughter of the forest’? Might I say that it is a fitting name for you.”

“Thank you. His Grace said the same thing to me yesterday.” Tauriel said, folding her small hands in her lap.

“I want to express my condolences, Tauriel. About your parents.”

“Thank you, my prin-Legolas. But if you, the Guard and the King had not come, probably all of the people in Shinal would be dead. So I express my gratitude for saving my people.” Tauriel declared, looking at Legolas with sparkling hazel eyes.

“It was our pleasure to save you and your people. The less deaths of Elves, the better.” Legolas said, throwing his right leg over his right. Then there was silence. Tauriel fiddled with her fingers, lowering her eyes to her lap. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, shining like burnt copper. Legolas peered at the intricate braids in her hair.

“My mother did your hair, didn’t she?” He asked. Tauriel looked at Legolas and nodded.

“Yes, she did. How did you know?”

“My mother used to braid my hair when I was your age. I know the talent that she has with hair. And yours looks wonderful.” Legolas smiled. Tauriel gently smiled back, the corners of her mouth tugging up. She felt at ease with the prince, more so than she had previously thought.

“ _Diola lle_.” Tauriel whispered.

“ _Lle creoso_ , _mellon-nin_.” Legolas responded in a friendly tone. Tauriel’s eyes widened at the prince’s last word.

“To be your friend would be an absolute honour, Legolas.”

“It would please me greatly to be friends with you, Tauriel. All me, my mother and father wish to do is to make you feel safe, secure and comfortable. And the way to do that is to become friends.” The prince said with a soft look in his penetrating eyes.

“Your parents have already been so kind to me, Legolas. As have you too. Please know that I greatly appreciate your compassion.” The red-haired elfling smiled. Legolas smiled back and cautiously placed his left hand over Tauriel’s. This time, she did not recoil from his touch. Instead, she stared at him. She found herself remembering when the King touched her. His son exemplified the same kindness.

“I have learnt the value of compassion from my parents. It does great things when shown. In this instance, it has.” The prince smiled sweetly, curling his fingers around the elfling’s hands. His touch was warm and friendly which made Tauriel smile. Legolas realised why his father had saved her. Not just because Elven children were uncommon but because the look in her eyes was something different. Something that Legolas had never seen before. Her eyes spoke sadness and sorrow yet gratitude and appreciation. His father’s words came into his head. _Tauriel is a gift. A gift that none of us saw coming._ It was true. Tauriel was a gift. And from that moment on, Legolas wanted to look after her. But not as a friend. He wanted to protect her like a brother. He had always wanted a sibling and Tauriel was probably the closest thing that he would have to a sister unless his mother gave birth to a daughter in the future. But for now, Tauriel was not Legolas’s friend. She was his little sister.

 

**

 

Two days had passed since Legolas and Tauriel had their first meeting and the elfling was already adjusting to life in the palace. The residents of Shinal had returned to their village along with a protection detail and fresh supplies. Tauriel favoured neither the Queen’s nor the King’s bed over the other at night. She enjoyed staying with both of them. She simply loved how nice and considerate they were to her. Legolas as well. She could easily see the physical resemblance between him and the King but he had inherited the Queen’s personality. He was full of kindness and empathy. Tauriel noticed that he was acting very protective of her. As if he was her brother.

After spending some time with Queen Eletha, Tauriel met Captain Tyaeron and Melda at the front gates to the palace.

“Hello, _tithen pen_.” Melda smiled, remembering the elfling that the King had protected during the battle at Shinal.

“Hello.” Tauriel said.

“You are the elfling that the King saved, aren’t you?” Tyaeron asked.

“Yes, I am. My name is Tauriel.”

“That is a beautiful name. What does it mean?” The Captain inquired.

“’Daughter of the forest’.” Tauriel answered.

“That truly is beautiful. I am Melda and this is my beloved, Tyaeron, Captain of the Guard.” Melda stated, indicating herself and Tyaeron.

“It is wonderful to meet you, my Lady, Captain.” Tauriel curtsied. She remembered Melda from the Orc attack in her village but she hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting her. Tyaeron and Melda both bowed their heads, smiling down at the elfling.

“We extend that pleasure to you, little Tauriel.” The Captain said, his eyes glittering. Tauriel took the chance to admire the two Elves that stood before her. They were both very beautiful. Fair skin and tall stature and long, shining hair. Tyaeron’s locks were a dark brown, reaching a few inches past his shoulders. _It looks like the same length as Prince Legolas’s._ Tauriel thought. Melda’s was a rich gold, hanging to her waist in straight rivers. They both had stunning eyes. Melda’s irises were a glorious violet, sparkling like pure amethysts and the Captain’s eyes were a shining sea-green, like the depths of a turquoise ocean. Both Elves were dressed in suede and leather which hugged their lithe figures.

“Are you part of the Guard, Melda?” Tauriel asked, recalling the golden-haired elleth fighting against the Orcs.

“Yes, I am.” Melda answered, nodding at Tauriel.

“Do you like to fight?”

“Yes. I am a firm believer that ellith can be just as capable as ellyn in warfare and combat. Her Grace also shares my views on this matter. Do you?” Melda asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes, I do. I may have been frightened and scared during the Orc raid in Shinal but seeing all the females in the Guard, it makes me want to be strong and powerful in fighting.” Tauriel smiled fiercely, tucking a strand of copper hair behind her pointed ear. Tyaeron’s gaze darted between his lover and the elfling.

“It looks like you two have much to talk about that does not involve me.” The Captain smiled. Melda and Tauriel looked at Tyaeron, both with smiling faces. Tyaeron placed his hand on Melda’s arm and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“ _Amin mela lle._ ” He whispered. Melda blushed subtly, a soft pink serenading her cheeks. Tyaeron looked down at Tauriel and bowed his head again.

“Tauriel.” He said gently. The Captain flashed Melda one last smile before walking off and disappearing around the corner.

“You two look very sweet together, my Lady.” Tauriel said, looking up at Melda.

“Thank you, _lissenen pen_. And please call me Melda. There is no need for such decorum. So you like the idea of ellith fighting?” The elleth asked.

“Yes, I do. How long have you been in the Guard?”

“For over a century. To fight brings me power and supremacy over the vile creatures that roam our realm.” Melda smiled, winking at Tauriel. The elfling smiled up at her, her hands clasping together in front of her. Melda cocked her head at Tauriel, her golden hair falling about her tall body.

“Have you met my sister yet, Tauriel?”

“You have a sister? No, I have not met her.” Tauriel said with shining eyes. _I wish I had a sibling._ She thought.

“Come with me and I will take you to her.” Melda grinned, holding out her hand to Tauriel. She took it and let the warrior elleth led her through the open halls.

“What does she do here?” Tauriel asked.

“She is the King’s personal healer. And an outstanding one at that. I could not be more proud of her.” Melda answered with a smile.

They reached the healing chambers in five minutes and Melda knocked on the door twice. It swung open and Lucile stood there.

“Lady Melda, what brings you here?” She asked.

“I wish to see my sister. And so does Tauriel.” Melda said, gripping the elfling’s hand. Lucile looked down and her eyes fell upon the little redhead holding Melda’s hand.

“Tauriel here is one of the surviving residents of Shinal. Our King saved her. Tauriel, this is Lucile, one of the palace’s best healers.” The golden-haired elleth introduced. Tauriel curtsied with one hand on her dress, looking up at Lucile.

“I am glad to see that an elfling still lives from that horrible attack. You are most welcome here, Tauriel.” Lucile said softly.

“Thank you.” Tauriel smiled, still surprised about the congeniality of all the Elves in the palace.

“Now, is my sister here?” Melda asked.

“Yes, my Lady. Please come in and I will go and get her.” Lucile responded, opening the door further. Melda and Tauriel walked inside as the healer rushed off to find Valpantiel. Tauriel let go of Melda’s hand and walked around the large room. There were doors surrounding the chamber, leading to separate healing rooms. Shelves full of healing ointments, plants and oils decorated the walls. Tauriel stroked the plants, getting a closer look at them. She knew what Athelas looked like. There was much of it around her village, growing in between the bushes. Melda watched as little Tauriel became completely fascinated by all the healing remedies. The door to her right opened and Lucile appeared with Valpantiel by her side.

“ _Gwanun_.” Melda smiled, her hand on her chest.

“Melda, what is it? Are you hurt?” Valpantiel walked forward with a worried look in her eyes.

“Oh, no! No, of course not. I would like you to meet Tauriel, resident of Shinal, daughter of the forest.” Melda said, holding her arm out to Tauriel. The elfling walked over and Melda placed her arm around her shoulders.

“Tauriel, this is Valpantiel or Vally as many of us call her, my darling little sister.”

Tauriel looked up at Melda’s sister. She could see the similarity in their features. They were almost the same height, Valpantiel was a little shorter. She had the same straight golden hair, hanging to her waist. But her eyes were a sparkling blue, like that of a clear summer sky. She was beautiful, just as stunning as her sister. Tauriel took hold of her green dress (which had been washed the night before) and curtsied for the healer.

“Hello, Lady Valpantiel.” She said. Valpantiel glanced at her sister for a moment, shocked and surprised by the elfling’s gallantry. In response, the healer placed her right hand over her heart and extended the gesture to the red-haired elfling.

“It is nice to meet you, Tauriel. May your life in the palace be a gracious one.”

Tauriel smiled up at Valpantiel, still stunned by how sweet the people were to her. Melda looked at her sister and placed her hand on her arm.

“I must speak with the King and Queen. Can I leave Tauriel in your hands?” She asked.

“Believe me, dear sister, I have very capable hands for anything.” Valpantiel smiled. Melda nodded her head and said farewell to the healer and the elfling. The golden-haired elleth looked down at Tauriel and decided to suggest something.

“Would you like me to show you the healing stores, Tauriel?”

The elfling’s hazel eyes widened with happiness. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, please.”

Over the next hour, Valpantiel educated Tauriel on all the healing oils, plants and ointments in the cabinets. She showed her the spell book, telling her about the different healing spells and what each one of them cured. Tauriel was so fascinated by everything that Valpantiel showed her. She only wished that there was a spell that could bring her parents back to life.

 

**

 

The Elvenking had his beautiful, elaborate, majestic throne. He had his face on the palace coins. He had a reputation and a name that made many Men and Elves fear him and his wrath. But the Queen did not have anything that showed the world how formidable and important she was. People only knew about her. There was nothing to show how powerful and beautiful she was. So Thranduil, being the amazing husband that he was, concocted up the idea that Eletha should have a statue carved of her and placed at the Elven Gate at the entrance to Greenwood. Eletha herself was shocked that he decided to do such a thing. But she was also beyond thrilled. Even after so many decades, he continued to surprise and spoil her all the time.

Thranduil went to the constructionists and gave eight highly-skilled ellyn the important job of carving pure stone into his wife. One of the many artists in the palace had drawn a beautiful picture of Eletha which the King decided was the best one for the ellyn to make. The Queen herself was banned for seeing the statue until it was completed. She badly wanted to see it. She felt honoured. She had never seen herself apart from in the mirror. But seeing herself carved from stone would be both beautiful and admirable. The King visited the ellyn every three days to check on what progress they had been making. And each time he went, he congratulated on the constructionists’ skill and technique in carving such a wonderful piece of art.

The construction of the statue took a month. Each day, the ellyn made every tiny detail perfect, wanting to impress not just the King but the Queen too. It was a statue of her so she had to like it. If she didn’t, the ellyn would be in big trouble. When the statue was completed, Thranduil went to the ellyn to give them his verdict. Fortunately, he said it was perfect and ordered it to be placed at the Elven Gate immediately. So while Eletha spent time with her son and Tauriel, the eight constructionists made their way to the entrance to the Woodland Realm with the statue. Thranduil accompanied them and watched them put the statue in place. When the statue of Queen Eletha finally stood where it should be, Thranduil stayed there for a couple of minutes just to admire it. He knew that Eletha would like it. It was so visually stunning and looked exactly like her except in stone. There was no colour but the King could just imagine the cool grey stone of her eyes turn emerald green, shining and glowing with love and kindness.

The following morning, Eletha was finally allowed to go and see her statue. She had to control herself from not jumping up and down like an elfling. All she did was smile and the grin never wiped off her face. Mounted on Syviis with Thranduil, Legolas and ten guards with her, the Queen rode off into the forest, extremely excited and her body pounding with joy.

The ride was a long one, around five hours but when they arrived at the Elven Gate, Eletha thought that it was worth the long wait. She dismounted her horse and stood in front of the statue, marvelling at the beauty of it.

The statue itself was big, bigger than Eletha. But it was a metaphor, promoting her as being powerful, formidable and strong. The detail in it was absolutely remarkable. Out of stone was a beautiful smooth face with plump lips and soft eyes. A circlet of weaved branches in the form of stone sat on her head, displaying her as a royal. The dress she wore was one that Eletha recognised. It was the one that she wore on her wedding day so many decades ago. The embroidery detail was there. The creases in the skirt of the grown were there. Even the wedding ring on the statue’s left hand was there. The Queen was lost for words. It was an outstanding work of art. _It looks just like me._ She thought, a smile decorating her pale face. She stepped forward and ran her hand over the statue’s arm, feeling the cool smooth stone. It was so even, not one crack or imperfection. It was flawless. Faultless. Eletha stepped back and looked into the statue’s light grey eyes. They were shaped the same as hers and even her nose was done perfectly. It was wonderful and Eletha loved it.

Legolas, still mounted on his white mare, also stared at the statue. It looked exactly like his mother. It was like it was her stone doppelganger. The prince smiled at the look on Eletha’s face. Her jaw was about to drop but she managed to keep her mouth closed. The King slid off Aerandir and walked up to his wife, circling his arm around her waist.

“What do you think?” He asked, his eyes on her shocked face.

“It is perfect.” Eletha answered without looking at him. Thranduil smiled and kissed her temple, his fingers curling around her. The Queen looked up at her husband and her pink lips broke out in a glittering smile. A smile that made Thranduil’s heart skip a beat. She twisted her body so that she was pressed up against his chest. Wrapping her arms around the King’s neck, Eletha pulled him down in a sweet and passionate kiss. Thranduil returned her kiss, opening his mouth for more. His other arm went around her waist, tightening his grip on her. Eletha didn’t know what she had done to deserve the love and devotion that Thranduil showed her. She knew that she couldn’t repay him so she simply returned the love and devotion that he had for her. Little did Eletha know that she was repaying the King at that moment. This is what he enjoyed and loved. Kissing her sweet pink lips, fastening his arms around her slim waist, feeling her warm breath entering his mouth between each ardent and fervent kiss. The two royals knew that they weren’t alone so they kept their kissing to a minimum, not wanting to make the people around them feel uncomfortable. But Legolas felt the exact opposite. He loved seeing his parents so amorous with each other. It was what any child wished for their mother and father to be. And here were Legolas’s parents, happy and in love as they were since they first met. A pair of smitten lovebirds.

The Queen broke her lips away from Thranduil’s and sighed.

“ _Diola lle_ , _melamin_. I will never forget this glorious gift from you.” She said, opening her eyes and meeting his crystalline orbs.

“You are very welcome, Eletha. I am glad that you like it.” The King smiled.

“I _love_ it, Thranduil. It is beautiful.” Eletha grinned, glancing at the statue standing before them.

“Yes, it is.” Legolas agreed, his fingers gripping the reins, keeping his mare still. The King and Queen turned to look at their son, their arms releasing each other’s bodies. The prince gazed at his parents, his expression soft and his hair glowing gold in the streams of sunlight coming through the tall thick trees.

“It is beautiful. Just like you, _Naneth_.” Legolas smiled, his eyes on his mother. Eletha beamed at her son, her cheeks turning pink and her emerald eyes glowing beautifully.

“Thank you, Legolas.” She said. Legolas bowed his head, his loose hair pouring over his shoulders.

“Should we go back now? I am to see Tauriel this evening for a talk.” The prince said proudly. Eletha saw how much her son cared for Tauriel already. She could see how protective he was over her, how nice and kind he was to the elfling. He treated her like a sister.

“Of course. We should return.” Thranduil agreed and mounted Aerandir as Eletha hopped on Syviis. As they rode back to the palace, Eletha behind Legolas and Thranduil, she thought and pondered about the prince. The Queen saw the longing look on her son’s face every time he was with Tauriel. She could see that he longed for a sister. Ever since he was young, he wanted to be an older brother. And Eletha wanted that to happen. Because Legolas longed for a sibling. And the Queen longed for another child. She hoped that she would have one soon. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Rhîs-nin – my Queen

  * tithen pen – little one

  * melamin – my love

  * aran-nin – my King

  * Seasamin – My pleasure

  * Naneth – Mother

  * ion-nin – my son

  * Adar – Father

  * Diola lle – Thank you

  * Lle creoso – You’re welcome

  * mellon-nin – my friend

  * Amin mela lle – I love you

  * lissenen pen – sweet one

  * Gwanun – Sister




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. If you did, leave a comment :) This one was inspired by ‘Never Let Me Go’ by Florence and the Machine. We are nearing the end of this story, my dears :( Only five chapters to go! Wow, where has the time gone?


	26. War Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Orc stronghold is growing in the Misty Mountains so a war council is called and Thranduil has grave concerns for his family and his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 7,500 words and some characters have returned! Plus a small 5 year time jump. Hope you like it :)
> 
> WARNING: There’s smut, not graphic and hopefully well-written :)

5 years later

 

Over the last 60 months, Tauriel had settled into the palace very well. She now looked like a 15-year-old human girl and was growing more beautiful by the day. Her hair made her stand out, glowing like a flame, reaching a little past her waist. Legolas still looked after her but she had grown up and was experiencing things for herself. She had her own chambers which were located across from Legolas’s and she had found fascination with the Elvenking’s Guard. Tauriel came to the training grounds once every week, just to watch the soldiers practicing. It only solidified her idea of what she wanted to do when she was older.

While Tauriel was fine, happy and dandy, Thranduil was the opposite. He was frightened, worried and nervous. The reason why he felt this way was because after sending a small battalion to the Misty Mountains to put an end to the rumours of a growing Orc army, the troop of soldiers had returned three weeks later with bad news. The rumours were rumours no longer. It was true. There was a large divison of Orcs gathering at Gundabad, marshalling an army to cover the world in darkness just like the Dark Lord Sauron had wished to do.

The King knew that he needed to do something. He could not just sit in his palace and ignore the large threat that, according to the soldiers, was strengthening every day. But Thranduil couldn’t face this alone. He needed help. And he needed it now.

The news troubled Eletha as well. Probably more than it did Thranduil. Her mind flashed back to the visions that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had shown her many decades ago. The war. The fighting. Her son. He was old enough now. He could fight but Eletha did not want him to fight at Gundabad. She had a incling of what was coming. Death, darkness and dragons. Her son could die, being burned alive for all she knew. But the Queen didn’t want that to happen. The grief that she would feel if Legolas died would be absolutely heart-wrenching.

The Court congregated for an important meeting to decide what to do. Thranduil sat at the head of the table with Eletha to his left and Tyaeron and Melda to his right. The rest of his advisors occupied the chairs and the remaining counsellors had to stand but they didn’t mind.

“My lords, my ladies, I have no doubt that you have heard about the rumours of an Orc stronghold bolstering at Gundabad. But those rumours are not rumours any more. There is a large number of Orcs making their way to the Misty Mountains and they were preparing for war. What do you say?” The King declared, his smooth voice deep and commanding. The advisors stared at each other, scared to say the wrong thing. Then, Lord Annotal spoke up.

“Well, Your Grace, we cannot just sit here and do nothing. I suggest we ride to Gundabad as soon as possible and erase the Orcs before they become a threat.”

“They had already become a threat, my lord. If we kill them all now, more will replace them.” Eletha said, her eyes on Lord Annotal.

“But there have been increasing numbers of Orc attacks not just here in Greenwood but around Imladris and Lothlórien too. Forgive me, Your Grace, but you are suggesting that we do nothing.” Lord Annotal retorted, his eyes cold. Eletha gulped and leaned back in her seat. Thranduil glanced at her and held her hand beneath the table. Her heart began to slow down when her husband’s fingers laced with hers, making her breath slower and deeper.

“Lord Annotal, my Queen does not suggest such a thing. She speaks the truth and I agree with what she said. The Orcs will replenish. It will make no difference if we slaughter them all now.” The King said formally with a cold tone to his voice. Lord Annotal shut his mouth, knowing full well not to argue with Thranduil. The King turned to Melda and Tyaeron.

“What do you two say?” He asked. The lovers looked at each other and their fingers weaved together underneath the table. Eletha remembered the visions. She had seen Melda and Valpantiel fighting. Even though she had not see Tyaeron in the vision, she had no doubt that he would be there fighting too. Melda nodded at Tyaeron and the Captain gazed at the King.

“Melda and I agree with the Queen. There is nothing more for us to say.” Tyaeron stated as Melda blinked at Eletha.

“And what about you, Your Grace? What do you think we should do?” The Queen asked her husband. Thranduil lowered his eyes to his lap for a few moments, searching through his thoughts and finally coming up with a decision. He took a deep breath and looked up, meeting two dozen pairs of eyes.

“I conclude that a council should be held with the rulers of Imladris and Lothlórien. I will write letters to them within the week. That will be all, my lords. Thank you for your counsel. Eletha, remain please.” Thranduil demanded.

The advisors stood up and left the room. When everyone had gone, Eletha turned to look at the King.

“A war council? Are you going to write to Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel then?” She asked.

“Yes, I will, _melamin_. We cannot fight this threat alone. If we are to ever defeat the Orcs, we need help.” Thranduil said to her. The Queen’s hand tightened in the King’s. She knew that he was right. They needed as much help as they could get. The only question that remained was did the rulers of Imladris and Lothlórien wanted to give Greenwood help? Both Thranduil and Eletha hoped that their answer would be yes. Otherwise, they might as well be dead already.

 

That night, Thranduil sat on his chair, quill in hand, finishing his letter to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Eletha was reading the letter to Lord Elrond that was already finished.

 

 

_To my Lord Elrond,_

_Hello, old friend. I write to you because there is an important political matter that we need to discuss. I will not state it here just in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. Just trust me when I say that it is urgent._

_I am calling a council with the rulers of Caras Galadhon as well and I beg for you to attend also. It will be held with a month’s time so I hope that you can come. When you get this letter, write a reply immediately._

_Elrond, my friend, I need your help._

_Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great_

 

When she finished reading the letter, Eletha helped Thranduil by rolling up the parchment and tying a green ribbon around it. The King then planted his seal on it, keeping the parchment roll securely closed.

The Queen watched as her husband wrote his loopy signature on the bottom of the second piece of parchment. Thranduil handed it to her for her to read.

 

_My Lord Celeborn and my Lady Galadriel,_

_It has been a very long time. This letter is one of absolute importance. I am calling a council here in Greenwood and I beg your attendance. It is much needed and this council is critical._

_It will be held in a month’s time so when you receive this letter, please reply back immediately with your answer. Greenwood needs your help._

_Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great_

 

Eletha wrapped an indentical green ribbon around the roll of parchment and Thranduil placed his red elk seal on it. He called Maeklin in and told his steward to have the letter delivered immediately. The steward bowed and flew out of the King’s chambers, rushing to the front gate.

Within the next two weeks, Thranduil received replies from both rulers. Both said yes to coming to the council and the two rulers of Greenwood breathed a sigh of relief. But the war still loomed. It was coming, whether they wanted it to or not.

 

**

 

The time came when it was the day before the council. The Queen, the King and Legolas received the rulers of their neighbouring realms at the front gate. All three of them came up to the gate mounted on beautiful horses. Lord Elrond looked resplendent in dark purple robes with a silver circlet. Lord Celeborn was dressed in white and grey, matching his pale blonde hair. Lady Galadriel was clothed in a deep blue dress with an undergarment of white silk. A gold circlet was wrapped around her head, her golden hair falling to her waist in glorious waves.

“My Lords. My Lady.” Thranduil said, bowing his head. Legolas did the same while Eletha curtsied.

“King Thranduil.” Elrond declared, dismounting his brown stallion.

“You called us here on urgent business. What is it?” Celeborn asked, sliding off his horse, followed by his wife.

“Come inside and we shall talk.” The King said, beckoning them through the front gate. A few stable-hands converged on the horses and led them to the stables.

The six Elves went to the King’s chambers and Thranduil informed them about what his battlion of soldiers had seen at Gundabad. Eletha watched as all the blood in Elrond’s face drained, leaving him a lifeless, frozen statue. Celeborn and Galadriel remained neutral, bordering between worried and shocked. Legolas and the Queen held hands, their fingers tightening around each other’s.

“What are we going to do?” Lord Elrond inquired, his eyes fraught with distress. Just as Thranduil was about to answer, Feren burst through the door, his light brown hair falling over his lithe shoulders.

“Feren, what is it?” The King asked.

“Your Grace, Mithrandir is here.”

Eletha saw her husband’s face become totally still. Clearly, he was shocked. Eletha herself had only heard of him. She had never met him before. All she knew about him was that he was one of the Istari, sent down from a higher force to protect and guard Middle-Earth. Thranduil rose from his chair, his eyes locked to Feren. Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel all looked between the King and Feren. No-one said a word. The room was silent until Thranduil spoke.

“Where is he?”

“Here, _heruamin_.” A deep voice said. Feren stepped forward and behind him was a wizened old man. His hair was long, curly and grey and his beard was also long. He was clothed in deep grey travelling robes, a grey scarf and a brown belt. In one hand he held a pointy grey hat and in the other was a staff with a large crytsal nestled between the short branches of the wood. His face was covered in wrinkles and his eyes were an friendly blue that were full of urgency. Eletha knew his other name. The name that he was known for. This was Gandalf the Grey.

“Mithrandir, what are you doing here?” Thranduil asked.

“I invited him.” Lord Elrond answered. The King’s head snapped in the direction of the ruler of Imladris. His piercing eyes were wide and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

“What?” Thranduil growled, his voice laced with confusion and anger.

“Please do not take this out on Lord Elrond, Thranduil. It was my choice to come.” Gandalf said, walking into the room as Feren disappeared.

“I have heard about these rumours about Gundabad and I know that they are not rumours any more. You said to Lord Elrond that you needed as much help as you could get. And here I am.” The Wizard said, bowing his head.

“You invited him without my permission?” Thranduil turned to Elrond.

“I apologise, my lord. But Mithrandir has got many powers. He could be of use.” Elrond said, standing his ground. Gandalf looked up and his eyes came to rest on a brunette elleth who was dressed in a beautiful gold gown and had emerald green eyes.

“You must be Queen Eletha, my dear.” The Wizard stated, walking up to her. Eletha gulped and her hand gripped her son’s even tighter.

“How do you know my name?” She asked.

“I have heard stories about you. Stories that have spread far and wide. And must I say, that tales of your beauty were not exaggerated, my Lady.” Gandalf smiled gently and bowed his head to her.

“I have heard stories about you too, Mithrandir. I consider it an honour to finally meet you.” The Queen smiled back, already feeling friendly to this elderly man. Gandalf’s eyes moved to Eletha’s right and found an ellon with straight pale blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

“Ah, Legolas Thranduillion, Prince of Greenwood. You take after your father.” The Wizard said, bowing his head to the prince.

“Thank you, Mithrandir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Legolas responded, almost in awe of the Wizard. He had heard stories about him from his father and thought of him as an amazing and powerful being. Gandalf greeted everyone else in the room, taking his time with Lady Galadriel. Eletha could see that they shared a connection. Not romantically or sexually but just really close confidants.

Thranduil demanded for everyone to leave because he wanted to have a talk with Gandalf alone. Eletha, Legolas and the other Elves left the chambers, bidding goodbye to the King and Mithrandir. The Queen directed Celeborn, Elrond and Galadriel to their quarters while Legolas went off to find Tauriel.

Eletha returned to her own chambers and sat on the bed. She knew that now Mithrandir was here, the Orc army must be very powerful and very dangerous. It was really starting to worry Eletha now. War was coming and there was nothing that she could do to evade it. Everyone was in danger. The other realms were in danger. The whole world could be in danger. The visions that the Queen had seen so long ago plagued her mind. Dragons. Battle. Fire. Legolas. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, running down her pink cheeks. And when she closed her eyes, dragonflame flashed inside her mind.

 

**

 

It was night now and Mithrandir had been directed to a temporary chamber for him to stay in. Thranduil sat in his chambers, staring at a blank piece of parchment. _But who else can I write to?_ He thought. _The Dwarves would not come and neither would Men. We are on our own. Only us Elves can defeat these Orcs._ Thranduil grumbled to himself and pushed his chair away from the neck, his fingers on his mouth. He closed his eyes, his fingers moving to his brow, his eyebrows creased in frustration. A knock at the door made him sigh in irritation.

“What?” He groaned.

“Your Grace. The Queen is here. She wishes to come in.” Maeklin said from the other side of the door.

“Send her in.” Thranduil ordered. The door opened and Eletha walked in. Her eyes fell on her husband in his chair behind the desk. He looked tired and exasperated. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved up and down slowly. His left hand rested on his forehead, almost as if he was trying to caress a severe headache from the outside.

“Thranduil…” She said soothingly. The King rose his head and opened his eyes. He immediately felt better at the sight of his wife. She had swapped her gold gown for a loose-fitting, wrap-around dress the colour of deep crimson. Her hair was loose and free of braids and her feet were bare.

“Hello, _melamin_.” Thranduil murmured. Eletha could tell just from the sound of his voice that he was weary, worried and vexed. She walked over to him, her feet hardly making a sound on the cold stone floor. She came to a halt next to him and ran her right hand over his shoulder.

“Are you OK, _a'maelamin_?” The Queen asked, looking down at him.

“I am fine, my darling. Just tired.” The King answered, his voice low and worn-out. Eletha knew that it was a lie. And he knew that she knew it was a lie. His talk with Mithrandir had made him even more anxious and frightened. The Orcs were growing and growing. At the moment, they were verging on 2,000 and showed no signs of decreasing. Eletha sighed and moved her left hand across his face, stroking his cheek.

“Maybe I can make you feel better.” She whispered, her right hand moving to his collar. Her fingers of her left hand ran over the column of his throat, making his blood boil with elation.

“Not now, Eletha.” Thranduil protested, turning his face away from her. Eletha, who was determined to make her husband relax, moved her body so that she was standing in front of him. The Queen lowered herself down onto his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“Please, Thranduil. Please.” She begged, her face inclining towards his.

“Eletha, the council is tomorrow at noon. I cannot.” The King objected softly but made no move to stop her advances.

“Please. Please let me make love to you. Please.” Eletha pleaded, her hands fisting in his blonde hair, the tip of her nose brushing his. Thranduil did not oppose and let Eletha’s lips press against his.

The kiss was soft and sweet and made Thranduil moan inwardly but his hands stayed on the arms of his chair. Eletha straddled his lap, kissing him even more passionately, her fingers tightening in his locks. She broke her mouth away and bit down on his bottom lip, pulling and tugging. That move made Thranduil change his mind. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a heart-stopping kiss. The King engulfed her mouth, his warm breath invading her bloodstream. Eletha pulled at his hair, moaning and whimpering. Thranduil’s arms released their tight hold and his hands moved down to her waist, gripping her hips, thrusting his own hips up to meet hers. Eletha gasped into his mouth as his hips grinded with hers. Their kisses flourished and their caresses accrued. The chamber was quiet apart from the King’s and Queen’s quiet moans and gasps. Eletha’s right arm curled around Thranduil’s neck and her left hand rested against his cheek. She broke away, gasping for air.

“I thought you said you did not want to.” She whispered, feeling his breath graze her face.

“I cannot resist you this night. I will be busy for the next few weeks. I will ravish you tonight if you want me to.” Thranduil breathed softly, his hand moving under her dress.

“I want you to ravish me. Please.” Eletha said.

The Queen then felt his fingers stroke her inner thigh, making the blood rush to the surface. Her lower regions got aroused and became beautifully wet. Thranduil’s index finger pried her wet folds open and his finger went inside her.

“Oh!” The Queen gasped, sucking in a breath. His mouth went to her neck, pressing soft kisses to her warm skin. As his finger pounded in and out of her, his other hand still gripped her waist, keeping her still. Eletha bit her lip and rested her cheek against Thranduil, her arm locking around his neck. She craned her head, her eyes closed in pleasure, letting his tongue explore her skin. Euphoria consumed her heart as his finger circled within her. The King pulled his finger out of her, eliciting a moan from his wife. He kissed her lips gently and very quickly. His hands undid the small knot that kept her gown in place. Thranduil pushed the red fabric out of the way, revealing her naked body. Eletha watched his eyes glow with hunger as he stared at her full breasts. Thranduil tenderly moved his fingers over her abdomen, her skin hot beneath his touch. His hands reached her breasts and he ran his thumbs over her nipples, making them perk with arousal. Eletha placed her hands on his shoulders, her hips still touching his. The King leaned in and licked the column of her throat while his fingers fondled her breasts. Eletha threw her head back and moaned, her fingers clutching the soft fabric of his tunic. His mouth was warm, pressed against her throat, making her body shiver with joy and delight. Suddenly, Thranduil fastened his arms around her back and stood up, pulling her with him. With one arm, he swiped everything off the desk. Rolls of parchment, small bottles of ink and quills fell across the floor, scattering over the stone. The King locked his mouth with hers, kissing her roughly. Eletha struggled to breathe, her hands moving to the laces of his tunic. Thranduil pushed her against the desk, her bottom making contact with the tough wood. The Queen pushed her husband’s blue tunic off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. The King removed Eletha’s red dress off her body, leaving her completely bare. Eletha wasn’t lying when she said to herself that she was completely turned on by her husband’s erogenous actions. She loved it. She knew that it could be many weeks before they would have the opportunity to have sex again. The Queen wanted to savour this night like no other. Let her husband take control of her body. Make her feel warm and loved. Make her feel cherished.

Eletha let her nails scrape along his skin as he kissed her, their mouths warm and wet. Thranduil untied the knot at his leggings and let them fall down to his knees.

“Do not move.” He whispered salaciously to his wife. He pulled back and took his boots off. He tugged his leggings, treating Eletha to a glorious view of his muscular legs. The Queen blushed and bit her lip, smiling as her eyes went to his large member. The feeling of having it inside her always filled her with bliss. Thranduil gazed at his wife with hungry eyes. Her body stood before him, fresh and pale, as beautiful as ever. Not wasting any time, he took her in his arms and crashed his mouth against her. The King lifted her up so that she was sitting on the desk. He grabbed her thighs and placed her legs around his waist. Eletha wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much want and desire. With his hands on her hips, Thranduil moved his arousal inside her. He thrusted hard, making her moan slightly. Eletha’s lips moved down to his neck, sucking and biting his pale flesh. Thranduil closed his eyes and growled, grunting as her mouth serenaded his neck. Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Moan. That was the pattern. The Queen’s legs constricted around Thranduil’s waist, pulling him closer. He delved deep inside her, exploring her inner regions, regions that he knew so well.

“Should we take this to the bed?” The King proposed, his voice sending tremors through Eletha’s body.

“Yes.” The Queen agreed, her mouth against his neck. He pulled his member out of her and fastened his arms around her back. Eletha kept her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Kissing her neck, he walked over to the bed. They fell down on the mattress, naked bodies tangled as one. She felt his member ghost over the skin of her inner thigh as his hands roamed over her lower legs. The Queen’s hands rested on Thranduil’s chest, her fingernails digging into his skin each time he kissed her. Without warning, the King plunged himself inside his wife again. Eletha moved her arms around his torso, her hands splayed out on his back.

“Please…harder…please.” She beseeched, wanting more and more. And so the King thrusted harder. This was the time when both Thranduil and Eletha could forget about everything. It was just the two of them in this moment together. Bonded in love and sex. Thranduil’s hair fell over his shoulders, creating a golden curtain that shielded the two royals from the outside world. The King’s lips broke away from Eletha’s and regaled her cheek then to her ear, nipping at the point. One of her arms remained around his back while the other curled around his neck, pulling down further down onto her naked body. She turned her head to the side, letting her husband kiss her jaw and then her neck. His left hand held her face while his right moved over her thigh, his fingertips flying over her skin like it was water. Thranduil could hear her heart beat. He smiled when he heard how fast it was going. In their joining, there was power to create life. The King wondered if they would ever have another child. He would love to experience the role of fatherhood again with another little elfling. He had enjoyed it with Legolas and he wanted to enjoy it with a second child. Thranduil loved being a father and if he had the control to immediately have Eletha be pregnant, he would do it. Sex was a sacred custom for Elves. It was important to them. But it was neither just for pleasure or for bearing children. It was both.

The flamed torches flickered, sending an array of versatile shadows over the large open chamber. Eletha’s heard pounded fast, his body resting on her own flushed skin. She hooked her legs around his waist, letting his member probe further into her sex, a place that he knew so well now. The touch of her fingers set Thranduil’s body alight with flame and passion. Eletha was the only elleth to ever make him feel this way. She was the only one who he would bow and submit to. He felt so incredibly to have her. She carried his son and birthed him into the big wide word. And that was something that he would never be able to repay.

Time was lost as the King and Queen made love just as passionately and tenderly as ever before. There was nothing that bothered them. Not in this moment. It was beautiful and gentle. Sultry and delectable. Eletha was deep within the throes of passion, not knowing if she wanted to stop. This was home to her. It was the place where she felt safe. Where nothing and no-one could harm her. Thranduil was her love, her life and her protection. The King kept his wife close to him, his lips meeting hers in many kisses. She could be safe here in his arms and that is all that he wanted. His heart beated his time with hers as he thrusted hard inside her. Moments of pure bliss sparkled, sending imaginary glitter over the two Elves’ bodies. Eletha only had a second or two to breath between each kiss but she didn’t care. Night had fallen and the stars shone in the sky. They glowed as bright as Queen Eletha in that moment.

 

**

 

The sunlight broke through the barrier of her eyelids. Eletha stirred, her hands clutched together at her chest. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the floor on the comfy rug, Thranduil’s silver, purple and orange robe draped over her body. She couldn’t even remember how she had gotten on the floor. But the answer was not important. Not when her husband lay beside her. The robe was so large that it fell over his body too, the fabric gathered at his waist. The King softly snored, his head resting on his left arm which was thrown over the stone floor. His platinum hair was tangled delightfully, falling over his wide tough shoulders. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep so Eletha just stared at him, marvelling at how beautiful he was. His expression was so serene and soft, his pale skin smooth and perfect. Long eyelashes ghosted over the skin beneath his eyes, his mouth closed, his lips pink and waiting to be kissed.

The Queen could tell from the sun what time it was. She knew that it was late morning and the council was due to start at noon. She really did not want to wake him up but she had to. Staring at her husband’s calm face, she whispered his name.

“Thranduil?”

As expected, he didn’t answer. He remained in his deep sleep, his body moving up and down with each breath. Eletha snuggled closer towards him, feeling the heat that radiated off his body.

“Thranduil, _melamin_?” She murmured, placing her left hand on the side of his face. He moved at his touch but still didn’t awaken. Eletha leaned in closer and let her lips ghost over his mouth.

“Thranduil? Wake up.”

“Mmmmmm…” He whinged, his eyes still closed and his position did not change. Eletha sighed and propped herself up on her forearm. She craned her head closer to him and kissed his ear, biting the point softly.

“You have to wake up.” She said. When Thranduil still didn’t move, she took a step further and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him onto his back while she lay above him. The silver robe fell down to her waist, her breasts resting on his warm chest. The Elvenking groaned, his arms folded beneath his head. Then, very slowly, his eyes fluttered open and his wife’s face swam into view. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were like emeralds that sparkled just as much as ones in the Lonely Mountain.

“Good morning, _melamin_. Why did you wake me up?” He complained, his eyes little slivers of pale blue.

“Because this.” She said and kissed him gently, her lips moulding with his. Thranduil moaned in response, letting her dominate his mouth.

“What are trying to do, woman? Kill me?” He chuckled once his lips were free.

“No. Will kissing kill you?” Eletha giggled like a little elfling. Her mouth kissed his cheek then his neck, making Thranduil close his eyes and moan.

“When you kiss me like that, yes.” He smiled. Eletha pulled back and grinned at her husband. Thranduil unfolded his arms from behind his head and let his left arm rest by his side. He raised his right hand and placed it on her cheek, losing himself in her green irises. The Queen weaved her fingers with Thranduil’s left hand, smiling down at him, her nose brushing his. Just as their lips were about to meet again, there was a knock at the door.

Eletha looked up from Thranduil, her eyes on the door. _Please, not now. Can’t I spend a morning with my husband without any interruptions?_ She thought. Thranduil saw the look of disappointment on her face and sighed.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Your Grace, the council is due to begin in half-an-hour. You need to get ready.” Maeklin’s voice said from the other side of the door.

“Come back in twenty minutes. I am busy right now.”

“My King, you-”

“Maeklin, you will obey me. Go away and come back in twenty minutes.” Thranduil growled. There was the shuffle of feet and the two royals knew that Maeklin had gone. The King suddenly grabbed Eletha as gently as possible and before she knew it, he was on top of her, his lips on hers. The Queen moaned as her husband’s tongue tangled with hers. She held onto his shoulders as he ravished her with his mouth. He pulled back to smile at her.

“I am going to kiss you for as long as possible. Before I am taken from your presence.” Thranduil said. Eletha’s emerald eyes stared up at him, his body pressed against hers. Her cheeks burned deep pink, a large smile beautifying her face. The King leaned down and kissed her softly, his left hand cupping her face. He moved his mouth to her neck, peppering her skin with soft butterfly kisses. Eletha curled her left arm around his neck while her right hand rested on his chest.

“I wish I could go to the council with you.” She said. She felt Thranduil’s mouth freeze against her neck and she pressed her lips together. The King pulled back and looked down at his wife, noticing the nervous and curious look in her eyes.

“I do not want to worry you even further with this Orc situation. Besides, I am sure that Legolas and Tauriel will keep you busy for a few hours.” Thranduil stated, running his fingers over her temple. Eletha lowered her eyes to her chest and bit her lip.

“What is it, _melamin_?” He asked worriedly.

“I know that I cannot come to the council but can I offer one piece of advice?” Eletha suggested, looking up into the eyes that she had fallen in love with.

“Of course.” Thranduil smiled, resting his forearms on either side of his wife’s head. Eletha breathed deep and opened her mouth to speak.

“In this world, an ellon must either be an anvil or a hammer.”

Thranduil’s smile faded and his face turned to stone. He knew that Eletha was right. It was either kill or be killed. He had to do this for his people, for the Elves, for Arda. But the council still awaited. The Elvenking would decide then what he should do.

 

**

 

It was quiet. No-one said a word. The King sat at the head of the table, attired in his silver brocade dress and pointed crown. His penetrating eyes looked from Elf to Elf. But it was not an Elf that spoke first. It was a Wizard.

“The Orcs are growing stronger every day. We must decide what we should do.” Mithrandir said, his voice deep and imperious. Thranduil stared into the old man’s blue eyes and nodded at him.

“I agree. And this army is a threat to all of our realms and possibly all of Arda. We must do something.” The King stated.

And so, the council began in full force. Tyaeron gestured towards the large map of Middle-Earth on the long table and stood up.

“The Orcs are marshalling here at Gundabad, just before the Kingdom of Angmar.” The Captain pointed to it on the map, glancing at all the other Elves in the room.

“Where are they coming from?” Celeborn asked.

“As far as my soldiers could tell, everywhere. All the packs that have been wandering the wild have converged at Gundabad. The Orcs have been bidding their time for years, upping their strength so that when they attack, it will be fatal.” Tyaeron said. Elrond and Thranduil shared a glance. This was terrible news indeed.

“How many do they number?” The Lord of Imladris questioned.

“My soldiers saw at least 2,000.” The Captain answered.

“But there will be more. There are hundreds of Orcs still prowling over these lands. And many will go to Gundabad. We will be outnumbered.” Gandalf said.

“Thank you, Mithrandir, for your lack of faith. But this time, I am not listening.” Thranduil snarled and rose to his feet.

“We may be outnumbered but we should at least try. At best give these foul creatures a good fight. We are talking about the future. _Our_ future. The future of this world. I would rather perish than see it fall into darkness.”

The room was quiet again. Gandalf grumbled and muttered to himself under his breath while Tyaeron returned to his seat.

“It is the future.” A soft voice said.

All eyes went to Lady Galadriel. She was not in her seat. She paced around the table slowly, her white gown flowing out behind her. Her pale hands were clasped in front of her and her eyes were deep in thought. Thranduil’s eyes narrowed at her and he placed his hands flat on the table.

“My Lady?” Elrond said, clearly confused.

“This war will come. I have seen it. And I believe it to be true. Battle will arise at Gundabad, full of blood and fire.” Galadriel said, continuing to walk around the room, not making eye-contact with anyone.

“Are you certain, my Lady?” Elrond asked, leaning forward in his seat, his dark eyes full of worry.

“Oh, yes, Lord Elrond. I have forseen this battle. War will rage.” She declared. Thranduil stared at her to find her blue eyes locking to his. Her face became still and she stopped walking, standing behind Gandalf’s chair.

_Fire will take away what you love most but it will not be gone forever._

The King heard her voice inside his head. He stared at her, his eyes wide. Galadriel didn’t blink nor did she move. The golden waves of her hair hung down her body and glowed with life. Her pink plump lips turned up at the corners but she didn’t speak. Thranduil did not understand why she was smirking. What she had just told him was nothing to be smirked about. It angered him and the Lady of Light could sense his rage. But Thranduil composed himself and stood tall, his face stern. He looked at Elrond and swallowed.

“What do you say, my lord?”

“I can spare a third of my army to fight if necessary. I will not risk my entire army. My daughter and my sons will remain in Imladris. I am afraid that that is the best I can do.” Elrond exclaimed.

“Your best is better than nothing, Elrond. I thank you for you help. And you, Celeborn?” Thranduil said, cocking a thick eyebrow. The Lord of Lothlórien looked at his wife who did not return his gaze. He knew well enough what Galadriel was thinking. She didn’t have to say anything. Gulping deeply, Celeborn turned his eyes to Thranduil.

“Our realm is already under the protection of Nenya.” He said. Thranduil knew about Nenya, the Ring of Water. It was one of the three Rings of Power given to the Elves. Lord Elrond beared Vilya, the Ring of Air, which was the most powerful of the three Rings but Galadriel used her Ring more often. It was so powerful that it guarded Lothlórien from the forces of evil that still tried to decimate the world of Middle-Earth.

“So?” Thranduil pressed.

“We do not want to engage in this war if our realm is not in danger. Forgive me, King Thranduil, but we will not join you in this fight.” Celeborn said.

It was like all the air had gotten sucked out of the room. The atmosphere had turned cold. Thranduil said nothing and neither did Elrond or Tyaeron. Gandalf, however, stared at Celeborn as if he had turned to the side of evil.

“My lord! Do you really mean what you say?” The Wizard gasped, his lips pressed together in an angered line, his eyes flashing with disbelief. Celeborn turned to look at Gandalf, his dark eyes cold and with certainty.

“Yes, I do, Mithrandir. Why should we engage in war if we are not in danger?”

“But you are in danger, my lord. If Middle-Earth is in danger, then so is Lothlórien, no matter what protection that you have. You must fight.” Tyaeron said.

“I do not believe that you have earned the right to tell what I must and must not do, Captain Tyaeron. If I say that we will not fight, Lothlórien will not fight.” Celeborn spoke with a threatening tone. Galadriel stayed behind Gandalf’s chair, her eyes on the ground and her ears pricking up at every word that was said. Thranduil fell down into his chair, his eyes lost and his body limp with shock. He had always been on good terms with the Lord of Lothlórien but now he felt betrayed. Betrayed by his kin. Then, he found his voice.

“Thank you, my lords, my Lady, for coming. You may leave here at any time today. Safe travels, _melloneamin_.”

Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn stood up and bowed their heads before exiting the chamber. Gandalf walked over to Thranduil and placed a hand on his arm.

“I will go to Gundabad, my lord. I will see this army and report back to you.” The Wizard said, squeezing Thranduil’s arm before making his way to the door.

“When will you be back, Mithrandir?” The King asked. Gandalf halted at the door and turned around to face Thranduil.

“You know me, Thranduil. I will be back when the time is right for me to come back.” The Wizard smirked a little and disappeared out the door.

“Hmph, Wizards. I will never understand them.” Tyaeron sighed, his eyes on the open door of the council chamber.

“Neither will I. They only talk in riddles.” Thranduil exhaled, nervous and frustrated from Gandalf’s last statement and Celeborn’s rash decision. It was only then that the Captain and the King noticed that Lady Galadriel was still in the room. Thranduil could see that she wanted to talk with him so he commanded for Tyaeron to leave. Once the door closed, the King glared at the elleth.

“Fire will take away what you love most but it will not be gone forever.”? What in Valar’s name does that mean?” He demanded, his knuckles white as he clenched his hands together.

“All riddles must be solved with actions, not words.” Galadriel said, her eyes locking with Thranduil’s.

“I have had just about enough of riddles from the Grey Wizard! Tell me what _your_ riddle means!” The King ordered, standing up to his full height, his voice echoing off the stone walls. Galadriel was not intimidated by his height, seeing as she wasn’t that much shorter than him.

“My words will do you no good. If I tell, you will try and change the future. And that would have serious and disastrous consequences.”

Thranduil grabbed her wrist roughly, his grip tight and strong. His piercing eyes locked with hers, their faces mere centimetres apart.

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to make you tell me?” He suggested sinisterly, his fingers constricting around her wrist.

“Time will give you the answers that you need, King Thranduil. Forgive me, but I must go with my husband. May the Grace of the Valar protect you.” Lady Galadriel said gently. She yanked her wrist out of Thranduil’s grip, opened the door and walked out of the room gracefully, the train of her white gown glowing against the grey of the stone floor.

The King stood there like a statue, his face as pale as a corpse and his eyes were fraught with terror and anger. Galadriel’s riddle had made him even more worried than he was before. _Great, that is just what I need right now._ He thought, collasping into his chair again. He knew that she had meant Gundabad. Something that he loved was going to be taken from him. Fire would take away something that he loved the most. But Thranduil loved so many people and he did not know which person Galadriel was referring to. Whoever it was, it scared the King to the bone. He would have to wait. And what an agonising wait it would be.

 

**

 

That night, the King went to his chambers and made love to his wife. It took his mind off things, especially the Orc stronghold and Galadriel’s infuriating riddle. He wanted to make love to Eletha as much as possible before the war came. It made him feel better and he knew that it made Eletha feel better too.

After their lovemaking session, the King and Queen lay in bed together, Eletha’s head on his shoulder and Thranduil’s left arm around her body.

“How was the council, _melamin_?” She asked him.

“Tiring but important. Mithrandir seems very worried, more so than usual. And Galadriel and Celeborn will not fight because their realm is already under the protection of Galadriel’s ring, Nenya. Elrond will help us in this fight by giving us a third of his army. And Mithrandir has just ridden off to Gundabad to see what is happening there. Knowing him, he will get distracted and come back in over a year.”

“Over a year?” Eletha gasped, looking up at him.

“Mithrandir does what he wants. No-one orders him about. I know it seems like a long time but he will return.” Thranduil said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and got off the bed, beautifully naked as he walked over to his desk. Eletha sat up, tucking the sheets up over her body, covering her naked torso. The King poured two goblets of red wine, his mouth salivating at the alcoholic liquid. He turned around and walked back to the bed.

“So what is going to happen?” Eletha asked as Thranduil handed her one of the goblets. He sat on the bed, tucking his muscular legs underneath his body. Sighing, he clinked his goblet with hers.

“War.”

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin – my love

  * heruamin – my lord

  * a'maelamin – my beloved

  * melloneamin – my friends




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending. I just thought that it was a good place to stop :) I’m not sure if Gandalf was on Middle-Earth at this time but I think that he was. From the films, I figured that he had some history with Thranduil and his wife. It was great fun writing him and he will appear later on in this story and in the second and third instalments of this trilogy so yay for Gandalf! :D This chapter was inspired by ‘Love Me Harder’ by Ariana Grande feat. The Weekend :) And the line “In this world, a ellon must either be an anvil or a hammer.” was said by Henry W. Longfellow. I changed the word to “ellon” from “man”. See you next Friday for the next chapter! :)


	27. A Necklace And A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eletha receives a beautiful present from the Dwarves of Erebor and a bombshell hits the Woodland Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 5,000 hits! I feel so humbled! Thank you so much, guys! Don’t worry, the bombshell is a good one :D 6,500+ words and I hope you guys like the chapter :)

_Fire will take away what you love most but it will not be gone forever._

Thranduil had kept on hearing her words for the last month. It frightened him. He loved so many people and so many things and any one of them would disappear from his life. But as Galadriel said, it will not be gone forever. Not only did the riddle scare Thranduil. It confused him. He didn’t know what she meant. And the Elvenking really did not like not knowing.

There had been no word from Gandalf which really didn’t surprise Thranduil. He would return with news when he felt like it. All the King could do was hope and pray that his family and realm would survive. He simply had to wait for Gandalf to come back. And because Mithrandir was a Wizard, that required Thranduil to be patient.

One day, while Eletha and Legolas were training with Tauriel watching them, Thranduil visited his mother’s secret chambers. And they were secret for a reason. Only Thranduil’s mother and Thranduil himself knew about the chambers. They were small with only a bed, a tiny restroom and a simple chest of drawers. The King remembered all the times that his mother had taken him to those chambers. The room was quiet and warm. There were nights when he would sleep in the bed with his mother. He could almost hear her voice, speaking in her soothing, gentle voice.

Thranduil loved his mother. He loved her like any son would love his mother. In truth, he had loved her more than he did his father. She was kind, warm and sweet while his father could be hot-tempered, violent and aggressive. It was only Thranduil’s mother that stopped King Oropher from hurting his son so terribly. But Thranduil was still abused when he was younger. His mother was the light in his life before Eletha came along.

The King approached the chest of drawers and opened them one by one. When he reached the bottom drawer, he found a small wooden box with one name carved on the lid.

 _Lyraesel_.

That was her name. Queen Lyraesel of Greenwood, wife to Oropher and mother to Thranduil. She was a vision of pure beauty. Friendly blue eyes that expressed so much emotion, warm as a bright clear sky. Long pale blonde hair hanging to her waist in loose thick waves. Tall and slender with perfect pale skin. Thranduil remembered the day that she had passed away. He was filled with grief, even more so because his father had died just a year before. Suddenly, he felt alone, burdened with the task of becoming King of Greenwood. But his life was better now. Thranduil had a wife and a son. He was surrounded by people who loved him. Who would do anything for him.

He took the box in his hands and sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers over each beautifully-engraved letter, mouthing her name. Thranduil had never seen the box before. He could almost feel his mother watching, looking down at him from above. Slowly, he opened the lid. The inside of the box was stunningly detailed with vines and linings like that of trees. But it was not the carvings that surprised Thranduil. It was a piece of parchment, folded neatly. Gently, he grabbed the parchment and unfolded it. It was a letter. And it was addressed to him.

_Dear Thranduil, my boy, my son,_

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I never got to tell you how proud I am of you. I am proud to call you my son. You will make a wonderful king and someday, a wonderful father._

_I remember the numerous talks that we had about you finding love. We both believed that the right elleth would come to you at the right time. But your father wished for you to find a wife for one sole reason. To rule as Queen with you when he died and for his family line to continue. Your father looked for many suitors in all the Elven realms of Middle-Earth but found none. I do hope that when you read this that you have found your perfect Queen. Believe me, I know that if I was there now, I would love her no matter who she was. She would be like a daughter to me._

_In the box is something that you may want to give to her. But fashion it into something beautiful first. I believe that the items in this box are fit for a Queen. Your father gave the items to me to do what I wish for them and I wished for you to find them and do what you wish with them._

_I love you, Thranduil. And I will never stop loving you. Even when I die, you will see me again. I will look into your eyes and remember the child that I gave birth to._

_Love from your mother, Lyraesel_

 

Tears flowed down his cheeks, warm and sticky and salty. His hands shook as he folded the parchment up. Thranduil looked up at the ceiling and smiled, his eyes shining.

“I love you, _Naneth_.” He said. He placed the letter next to him and returned his attention to the box. Inside was a separate lid with a small wooden knob in the centre. He pulled the knob and the lid flipped open. Thranduil’s eyes widened at what lay inside.

Snuggled into blue velvet was an array of stunning silver and white jewels. They were all unattached from each other and sparkled like stars in their own right. Their glitters reflected in his blue irises, taking over his mind. He tentatively stroked one large jewel with his fingertips. It was cool and smooth, so beautiful and perfect. Thranduil looked at the ceiling again, visualising an image of his mother.

“Thank you.” He whispered, hoping that she could hear him. He shut the small lid and the outer lid of the box. Holding it in one hand and the letter in the other, the King left the small chambers, knowing exactly what to do with the jewels.

 

**

 

Eletha stood in her chambers with Tauriel about three metres away from her, wielding _Eärlindë_ and _Melwasúl_. It was by the Queen’s permission that the red-haired elleth was even holding the beautiful weapons.

“Good, good, that’s it.” Eletha smiled as Tauriel completed a complex twirl-and-spin move with the right-hand dagger. The adolescent-looking elfling had told Eletha about her dream profession. The Queen was all for it. She could see Tauriel becoming a part of the Guard. She had a fire in her and it was as bright as the colour of her hair. Eletha folded her arms as Tauriel finished in a defending pose, the blades crossed in front of her face and her knees bent, her left leg thrown out before her.

“You are very talented, Tauriel. I have no doubt that you will be a remarkable warrior one day.” The Queen said gently. Tauriel smiled at her and lowered the daggers. Spinning them around so that the handles were facing Eletha, she held them out to the Queen. Eletha took them from Tauriel and placed them back on the dressing table.

“Why don’t you go and find Legolas, Tauriel? I have some things that I need to attend to.” She said.

“Of course, Eletha. My Queen.” Tauriel curtsied and left the chambers, her blue dress complimenting her vibrant red locks. Eletha swallowed deeply and straightened out her green gown. Taking a slow deep breath, the Queen exited her chambers and made her way to where she needed to go.

It took her about ten minutes to reach the healing chambers. When she entered them, she found Lucile looking over the stocks of Athelas. The healer turned around and curtsied.

“Your Grace. What brings you here? Are you hurt?”

“No, Lucile. I am fine. Where is Valpantiel?”

“I will go and get her for you.” Lucile said. she dropped the Athelas and went into another room in search of Melda’s sister.

Eletha waited patiently while thougts swirled like a tornado in her mind. She wasn’t hurt. On the contrary, she was the opposite. Eletha was definite about her condition but had a funny feeling that was she felt inside her was real. She looked down at the floor and paced up and down the room, waiting.

“Your Grace.”

Lucile’s voice broke the Queen out of her reverie. She looked up and saw Valpantiel standing next to Lucile, dressed in a pale purple gown.

“Hello, Vally.” Eletha smiled.

“My Queen. How may I help you?” Valpantiel asked. Eletha looked into her blue eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

**

 

6 weeks later

 

It had arrived on time. _For once those Dwarves took me seriously._ Thranduil thought, a smile on his face as he stared at the jewels in his hands. Even though they were Elven jewels, Thranduil could not deny the beauty of what the Dwarves had created. He placed the jewels back in the wooden box and headed off to find Eletha. He could not wait to see her face.

 

The Queen sat in her chambers, her hands folded over her abdomen. She was alone. She needed time to process the news that Valpantiel had told her 42 days ago. It still shocked her. She could not believe it. Her stomach was still flat and a smile lit up her face like she was the sun. There was a knock at the door and she allowed the person to enter.

Thranduil walked into the room and his eyes found Eletha lying on the bed, her back resting against the headboard. At the sight of her husband, the Queen took her hands off her abdomen quickly and smiled at him.

“Thranduil, honey.” She said.

“Good evening, _melamin_. Am I disrupting you?” He asked, shutting the door behind him.

“No, no, of course not! What is that?” Eletha stared at a wooden box in his right hand. Thranduil sighed and walked over to her. The Queen adjusted her position so that she was sitting on the side of the bed, her bare feet touching the cool stone floor. Thranduil took a seat beside her and handed the box to her.

“For you, Eletha.” He said with a smile. She took the wooden box from him and placed it in her lap. Giving the King a look of surprise and confusion, she lifted the lid and a shocked gasp erupted from her mouth.

“Oh, Thranduil!”

It was a necklace. The most beautiful necklace that Eletha had ever seen. The white and silver jewels sparkled like pure stars of the night, showering her skin in glittering lights. The necklace itself was a thick silver chain with a large open heart made from the shining jewels. On either side of the heart were more jewels fashioned into the shapes of clear teardrops. And next to those were two small shapes like the number 3; the one on the left the wrong way round and the one of the right the right way round. Eletha couldn’t even bring herself to touch the necklace. It was that stunning. The gems shimmered against the blue velvet cushioning, making the Queen’s widen so much that they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Thranduil chuckled at his wife’s reaction, his eyes darting from her to the necklace.

“Thranduil, what…? How…?” Eletha gasped, not looking at him, her eyes fixed on the gorgeous piece of jewellery.

“I found these jewels in my mother’s old chambers and she had left me a letter, telling me to fashion them into something befit for a Queen. I think all along my mother knew that these jewels were meant for you.” The King said, the grin never fading from his face. Eletha finally tore her eyes away from the necklace and looked at Thranduil.

“Your mother? Really?”

“Yes, really. And she stated in the letter that she would have loved you, no matter who you were.” The King smiled, running a hand through her loose brown tresses.

“Surely you could not have made this necklace though?” Eletha said.

“No, I did not. I sent these jewels to Erebor and gave the Dwarves specific instructions of what I wanted the necklace to look like. They exceeded my expectations immensely. This is even better than I had imagined it.” Thranduil answered. Eletha looked down at the necklace and pressed her lips together. _The Dwarves are highly-skilled people, that’s for sure._ She thought. The way the jewels had been set and bound together was nothing any Elf could create. This area of expertise belonged to the Dwarves. If the Queen ever met them, she would thank them a million times over. Thank them for producing such a wonderful piece of jewellery.

“Would you like me to put it on you?” The King asked.

“That is a silly question. Of course, please!” The Queen cried, a smile decorating her face, her irises sparkling like emeralds once again. Thranduil grinned and gently took the necklace out of the box. He undid the clasp as Eletha turned her back to him, draping her hair over her shoulder. Thranduil shuffled a little closer and placed the chain around her neck, letting the jewels rest on her chest. They were cold against her skin but Eletha did not care. They were beautiful and that was the only thought that went through her mind. The King clipped the clasp together and took hold of his wife’s long hair in his delicate hands. He arranged it so that the locks flowed down her back. She turned around, her smile sparkling just as bright as the jewels around her pale neck. Thranduil couldn’t deny how stunning the necklace looked on Eletha. It was like she had been born to wear it. The Queen looked down at the necklace then back to her husband. He was staring at her like she was an angel.

“ _Mani_?” She asked.

“ _Vanima_.” He responded, raising his hand to gently stroke the jewels at her neck. Eletha blushed, making her eyes glow even greener. Thranduil’s fingers moved upwards, caressing her neck, his touch as soft as a feather. She kept her eyes on his face, her skin shivering at his tender contact. His index finger followed the curve of her jawline before reaching her right ear, his fingetip running over the point. Not being able to control herself, Eletha reached her left hand over to touch his thigh, her fingers gliding over the soft fabric of his grey leggings. Her hand moved up and down his inner thigh, enticing him, seducing himself. Thranduil loved the feeling of her hand on him. His arousal was growing and he could not stop it. _I haven’t even kissed her yet and look at what she is doing to me!_ He cried in his head, his eyes finding hers.

“It would be a shame to take the necklace off when I just put it on you.” He smirked, setting Eletha’s heart on fire. The Queen didn’t respond. She merely cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, Valar!” The King succumbed to his desires, grabbed her head in his hands and crashed his lips against hers. Her arms wound around his neck, moaning as she pulled him in closer. Their kisses became rough, passionate and frantic, clutching onto each other for dear life. All the while, Eletha thought of what was growing inside her. Thranduil still didn’t know but the Queen concluded that she would tell him tonight. After they had finished with their… activity, of course.

The King took all of his wife’s clothes off, leaving the necklace as the only thing that she wore. Going back on his statement, he made love to her without taking the piece of jewellery. The best thing was that Eletha didn’t mind.

 

Afterwards, they lay in bed together, a tangle of hair and hot limbs. Thranduil suggested a relaxing bath down in his private quarters. Eletha couldn’t resist. The King led his Queen down to the circular pool and pulled her in with him. The water was refreshing and warm, soothing her sore legs. Thranduil rested his back on the edge of the pool, letting the ends of his locks fall beneath the surface of the water. The rim went up to his upper torso, keeping his chest, arms and shoulder dry and strong. Eletha gently took off her new necklace and sat next to him, her hand on his chest, playing with the silken strands of his hair. His right arm circled her shoulders, pulling her against his body, their legs intertwining as one underneath the comforting water.

Her mind swirled with thoughts. Her heart beated fast, thumping and pumping at her ribcage. She had to tell him. She knew that she had to. She had kept him in the dark for too long.

“I have something to tell you.” Eletha whispered, breaking the silence.

“Yes, _melamin_?” Thranduil murmured.

Eletha bit her lip. _How do I tell him? Do I just tell him straight? How will he react?_ She asked herself. She looked up and saw Thranduil’s eyes locked to hers, waiting for her to speak.

“Is something wrong?” He inquired.

“No, no! It is quite the opposite, honey.” Eletha smiled, her fingers playing with the wet strands of his hair. _Something good?_ He thought, his right arm still around her. The Queen looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling.

“Something wonderful has happened. Thranduil…I am with child.”

The Elvenking did not respond immediately. He needed at least half a minute to process what his wife had told him. _She’s pregnant? We are going to have another child? Oh, Valar!_ Thranduil’s emotions were going into overload and his mind was swirling with phrases and thoughts. Eletha looked at her husband who was stock still. He was a frozen statue, covered in beads of clear water. His eyes were like two icy-blue crystals, glittering with an etheral shine. Her hand moved from his loose strands of hair to his neck, shaking him, trying to get a response out of him.

“Thranduil? _Mela en' coiamin_? Can you hear me? Talk to me.” The Queen said, her eyes never leaving his face. The King still didn’t respond. He, like the first time he found out that Eletha was pregnant, was in shock. Elven children were so uncommon. And now, she was having a second child. _A second child!_ He cried in his mind. He thought himself and his wife extremely lucky. Two children. He never thought that after Baeldron and Ilyrana conceived two children, _he_ would also have two. He was going to relive the experience of fatherhood.

“Thranduil? You are scaring me. Talk to me! Please.” Eletha begged. Her voice finally hit his ears and he blinked down at her. Instead of speaking, he kissed her roughly, crushing her body against his. Eletha kissed him back in surprise, the water rippling as their naked bodies became one. Thranduil couldn’t think of what to say. He had no words. None at all. All he wanted to do was smother his wife in his love. Keep her close, hold her protectively. The Queen pulled back, breathless and opened her eyes. The King’s were already open, pools of liquid blue crystal.

“You are pregnant?” He asked, just wanting confirm that it was true.

“Yes, I am. Your second child is growing inside of me.”

“How far along are you?”

“Only ten weeks.”

“So long to go. I cannot wait to meet this little one.” Thranduil smiled, placing his hand on her flat stomach under the water.

“Legolas is going to be thrilled. Ever since he was a young boy, he has wanted to be an older brother. It looks like that he has got his wish.” Eletha chuckled, lying her hand over the King’s.

That night, the Queen lay in bed asleep, the sheets pulled up to her chest, her hair falling around her in delightful tangles. Thranduil was not in bed. He was sitting in his extravagant chair which he had moved from the desk to the side of the bed. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair and his hand was placed against the side of his face. He watched Eletha sleep, her chest heaving up and down with each breath. He was not tired. Frankly, Thranduil could not be more awake. He had received such wonderful news just a few hours ago and even though he was beyond ecstatic, he was also scared.

Elven children were protected, loved, cherished and valued so much because of how infrequent they came along. But with his realm on the brink of war, it wasn’t really the best time to have and raise a child. Elves did not like raising their children during warfare. It was the worst time to have offspring. But if it happened, the child would be protected even more deeply. This child both excited and frightened the King. On one hand, he could not wait to relieve the experience of fatherhood again and play with his elfling but on the other hand, the growing threat of the Orc stronghold made him fear about the future of his second child. Thranduil knew full well that Legolas could look after himself and defend not just himself but others too. But this little child developing inside his wife was so small, vulnerable and defenceless. He or she was so fragile and tiny. Thranduil wanted to protect his second child as much as he protected Legolas when he first found out that Eletha was pregnant with the prince.

In a way, the King was pleased that his son would have a little brother or sister to look after and shield from danger. Thranduil himself had no siblings. He had always wished for one when he was younger but his parents never had another child. When he was prince, Thranduil was lonely. Albeit, he had his loyal steward and many friends by his side, he longed for someone that shared the same blood as him. So without any brothers or sisters, Thranduil had to grow up quickly and mature fast. But he was glad that his son now had the luxury of having a younger sibling. The King couldn’t wait to see Legolas’s face when they would reveal the news to him.

“I promise that I will protect this child, _melamin_. _Amin vesta_.” Thranduil whispered, his gaze locked onto his sleeping beloved.

 

**

 

She moaned and stirred as her body slowly awoke. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them open, letting the sunlight stream into her irises. As Eletha shuffled backwards, her body felt something warm. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Thranduil. He always looked so beautiful when he was asleep. He did not have a threatening expression or frightening eyes or an intimidating presence. His hair, which always looked so perfect, hung in disarray around his face, tangling around his face. Eletha turned her body around completely to look at him, tucking her right arm underneath her head. She stared at him and reached out her left hand. When she placed it on his chest, she felt his warmth. The Queen’s eyes flickered to his mouth. She swore that she had sen him smirk a little. Gently, she pushed against his chest.

“Morning, handsome.” She smiled. Thranduil opened his eyes, his pale blue eyes sparkling like pure gems.

“Good morning, my Queen. Did you sleep well?” He asked, raising his head off the white pillow.

“Yes, I did. And you?”

Thranduil propped himself up on one elbow, his left hand resting against the side of his head in a fist. With his signature, he reached his other hand under the sheets and caressed Eletha’s flat stomach.

“Very well. Especially knowing that I am going to be a father again.”

Eletha’s heart pumped with happiness and love. She felt the blood rush to the surface of her skin, making her cheeks turn a deep pink. She blinked up at him, mesmerised by his smirking face. She laid her hand over his, keeping her eyes to his in a loving gaze.

“And me a mother again.” The Queen said, her pink lips breaking out in a beaming smile.

“When should we break the news to everyone?” Thranduil asked, the soft touch of his fingers sending tingles all over her skin.

“I was thinking that we should tell Legolas first. Then Melda and Tyaeron. Could we tell the realm in a couple of days? I just do not want everyone to know at the same time.” Eletha answered, resting her hand on her husband’s strong chest. The King nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to the Queen’s forehead, his hair falling loosely over his shoulders.

“Of course. Whatever you wish. You know the principle that I live by. Happy wife…” Thranduil began.

“Happy life.” Eletha finished for him. Thranduil chuckled softly and pulled his wife into his arms. he didn’t want to get out of bed. He wanted to hold her close for as long as pssible. Stay in this embrace for eternity. The King was scared that his life wouldn’t stay happy for much longer. This war was like a storm cloud that was slowly advancing over his world. And like a storm cloud, he could not stop it or slow it down. Thranduil locked his arms around Eletha’s body, resting his cheek on the side of her head, closing his eyes. The Queen felt her husband’s grip on her tighten. In truth, she had never seen Thranduil so…frightened. He was hardly ever scared. But this forthcoming war was like a darkness in his life. She could see that it was scaring him. And she shared the same fear. Eletha was already in love with the child that was growing inside her. Just like Legolas, she wanted to protect her baby. This war was a threat to everything and everyone around her. Thranduil felt her body tense and he kissed her temple.

“Just think about telling our loved ones today. Smile and be happy, my darling.” He whispered, making the corners of Eletha’s mouth tug up. The Queen shut her eyes and let her body relax until she was ready to find her son.

 

**

 

The King found Legolas in the training grounds, practicing with his white knvives with Feren. He was a flash of silver and gold, strong and agile.

“Legolas.” He called. The prince lowered his knives and looked over at the entrance to the grounds, only to find his father standing there attired in a blue tunic, black leggings and a silver circlet.

“Hello, _Adar_.” Legolas said. Thranduil walked over to his son, his hands clasped in front of him. Feren bowed his head as the prince stored his pair of knives behind his back and stared at his father.

“Legolas, I apologise for interrupting your training. I wish for you to come with me.” The King said. Feren bowed his head again and moved over to the archery station.

“Of course, _Adar_.” Legolas said with a smile. Thranduil smiled back and the two left the training grounds together.

“Is something wrong?” The prince questioned as they walked through the golden-lit halls of the palace.

“Not at all, _ion-nin_. I cannot wait to see your face.” Thranduil smirked to himself, his arm brushing Legolas’s. The fair-haired prince gave his father a perplexed look, trying to figure out the meaning of his last statement.

The ellyn entered the Queen’s chambers and their eyes found Eletha who was sitting on the lavish bed. The King’s wife looked up from her lap and smiled at her husband and son.

“ _Melamin_. _Ion-nin_.” She said, her eyes glittering.

“ _Naneth_ , what is it?” Legolas asked, walking over to Eletha. He sat down next to her and eyed her curiously. Eletha glanced at Thranduil before looking back at Legolas.

“Your father and I…we have something to tell you.”

The prince’s eyes darted between his parents, wondering what news that they wanted to tell him. Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at his wife who took a deep breath and took her son’s hand in hers. Legolas watched as his mother moved his hand over to her body and pressed it on her stomach. It took Legolas only a few seconds to understand. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked at his mother and smiled. Eletha’s eyes pricked with new tears, a smile matching her son’s on her lips.

“I am going to be a brother?” He laughed. The Queen grabbed his free hand and pressed it to her stomach just like the other one. Eletha nodded, a small chuckle escaping her mouth. Legolas looked at his father who was also smiling and tears glistened in his pale blue eyes.

“Yes, _ion-nin_. You will have a little brother or sister.” The King said, walking over to the bed and curling his right arm around Eletha’s shoulder. Legolas was silent for about ten seconds before he started laughing uncontrollably. His hands fell away from his mother’s stomach as he continued to laugh like an idiot. Thranduil and Eletha smiled at each other, completely pleased bytheir son’s reaction. Then, all of a sudden, the prince got up from the bed and raised his hand above his head, punching the air with a fist.

“Oh, I cannot wait to meet my little brother or sister!” He exclaimed, a smile gracing his pale handsome face.

“We all cannot wait, Legolas.” Thranduil smiled and Eletha nodded in agreement, standing up from the bed. Legolas grinned even more widely and rushed over his mother, wrapping her in his arms.

“Oh, _Naneth_! I am so happy!” He laughed. Eletha chuckled and fastened her arms around her son’s body, returning his warm embrace. She had not see Legolas this escatic since Thranduil had allowed him to train to be in the Guard and that was decades ago.

“I am happy that your are happy, _ion-nin_. You will be a wonderful brother to this elfling. I know it.” The Queen whispered, burying her nose in Legolas’s silken hair. Thranduil tightened his arm around Eletha and moved himself forward, wrapping his left arm around Legolas, joining in their embrace. The family of three stayed in their hug, holding each other close, thinking of the fourth member of their family.

 

**

 

Prince Legolas slept well that night. Ever since he was an elfling, he had wanted to have a little sibling to love, protect and defend. When Tauriel came along, she had taken the place as a little sister to him but she did not have the same royal blood running through her veins. This child that his mother was carrying did. Legolas prefered to be the one who protected his relatives and friends, not the one _being_ protected. He had developed a knack for being defensive over the ones closest to him and now, he had the chance to protect his little brother or sister.

His dreams were filled with glorious laughter. Legolas recognised his own but the other belonged to an elfling. He knew from the childlike sound of it, how high it was. His dreams were filled with shining sunlight, pouring down into a meadow in the Forest of Greenwood. The prince saw himself, dressed in a green tunic and brown leggings, and his hair was free of braids. He was running. He was chasing someone.

“Come back here, little one!” He laughed, his booted feet crunching the grass beneath him. Legolas heard the high-pitched laughter again and stopped. He saw a flash of chocolate brown hair behind a tree about four metres away. He saw a cute face peek out a little and his blue eyes locked to a pair of green ones. Legolas smiled and the elfling returned it. Then, the face disappeared. The laughter returned and the prince opened his eyes. _What a wonderful dream that was!_ He thought, thinking of his little sibling.

 

The morning after Eletha and Thranduil had told their son about the wonderful news, the Queen found Melda and Tyaeron at the front gate of the palace. They had just returned from their morning patrol and their hands were joined.

“ _Melloneamin_ , good morning.” Eletha smiled, walking up to the two lovers. Both Elves bowed for their Queen, their weapons strapped to them.

“I have some great news to share with you two.” The Queen said. Melda and Tyaeron shared a glance before looking back at Eletha.

“What is it?” Melda asked.

“Perhaps it is better said in private.” Eletha answered. She took their free hands and led them down an empty corrdior only five metres away from the front gate. Melda was so intrigued in what the Queen wanted to tell him. She could tell that it was something good because of the way Eletha was grinning. Tyaeron laced his fingers with his beloved’s, his sea-green eyes on the Queen.

“I am pregnant.”

Eletha’s voice cut through the silent atmosphere in the narrow corridor. Melda’s body froze with shock and surprise. Eletha gulped at the look of the golden-haired elleth’s face, wondering what was going on in her mind. Tyaeron’s reaction, however, was the one that Eletha was searching for on the first take.

“Congratulations, Your Grace. The Gods must love you very much if they made the decision to grant you a second child.” The Captain smiled, giving Eletha a warm hug.

“Thank you, Tyaeron.” The Queen said, returning the Captain’s embrace. Tyaeron let go of Eletha and clasped his hands in front of him. eletha looked at Melda and waited. Then, the golden-haired elleth’s lips broke out into a large smile and she launched herself at the Queen, pulling her into possibly the tightest hug she had ever given. Melda giggled as the two of them swayed side-to-side, their arms locked around each other. Eletha squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged Melda, finally feeling some wonderful happiness.

“I am going to be an aunt again!” Melda cried, releasing the hug and placing her hands on the Queen’s shoulders.

“Yes, you are. And Tyaeron, you are also an uncle again.” Eletha smiled, looking at the Captain who returned her smile.

“How many weeks are you, _mellon-nin_?” Melda asked.

“A couple of days over ten weeks. It is still a long time before this little one enters the world.” Eletha said, looking down and placing her left hand on her stomach.

“A bit of happiness before this dreadful war has come to you.” Melda said. Eletha looked up and the golden-haired elleth saw the look of sadness in her emerald eyes. She immediately regretted what she had said.

“Oh, Eletha, I am so sorry! I should not have said that…”

“No, it is fine, Melda. You are right. At least this amazing thing has happened before the looming war. I have something to smile about now. All of you do.” The Queen stated, her eyes darting between Tyaeron and Melda.

“Who else knows?” The Captain questioned.

“Only the King and Legolas. Thranduil and I agreed that we should tell the realm tomorrow.” Eletha answered.

 

And then tomorrow came. There was a gathering in the main hall, similar to the one that was held for the announcement of Eletha’s first pregnancy. Tanina and Salsiel once again turned Eletha into the Queen of Greenwood, just like they had done for many decades. Her body was clothed in a gown the colour of pure gold. The bodice was fitted and the skirts, which were made up of three layers of silk, were free-flowing, moving gracefully every time she moved. Her hair was pulled back in small braids from her temples and clipped together with a gold Elven hair clasp at the crown of her head. From there, a thick braid was gathered and tied off with another gold hair clasp. Strands fell loose in front of her pointy ears as the rest of her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back. Gold heels sat on her feet and the branched crown abundant with gold and green leaves was placed upon her head. Her skin was a perfect cream and her green eyes were enhanced with mascara. When she was ready, there was a knock at the door. Tanina opened it as Salsiel fixed up Eletha’s hair. The Queen turned to look at the door and a smile came upon her face when she saw her son.

“Legolas.” She said. The prince was attired in a formfitting blue tunic that ended just above his knee. Black leggings covered his lithe legs and black boots strongly held his feet. His hair was pulled back in its usual three braids as the rest of it hung loose over his shoulders in straight pale blonde locks. And on his head was a plain silver circlet, making his eyes sparkle like blue ice crystals.

"Hello, _Naneth_. You look beautiful.” The prince smiled.

“ _Diola lle_ , _ion-nin_. You look very handsome.” Eletha said.

The Queen took her son’s arm and the two walked to the main hall together. And to their surprise, the King was already there, seated at the royal table. His hair was perfectly straight and shined in the light. His pointed branch crown sat on his head and his tall, broad body was garbed in a silver tunic with grey leggings and dark leather boots that came up to his knees.

The Queen and the prince walked up to the royal table and took their seats. A magnificent feast was served, plentiful with wine and all sorts of food. Eletha had to be careful with what she ate and she constantly placed her hand on her flat stomach, thinking of her child. Luckily, because the table hid her from the bust down, no-one could see where her hand was. Except for Thranduil and Legolas. There were times when the King placed his hand on her shoulder and asked if she was OK. And every time, she responded that she was fine. Then, it was time.

Thranduil stood up, holding a goblet of wine in his right hand, his eyes scanning around the large hall. Eletha stood up beside him and took hold of his free hand.

“My lords. My ladies. Today is another special day. The Queen is with child with a little prince or princess.” The King declared, his deep voice echoing around the hall. there was ten seconds of silence before cheering and applause erupted from all the Elves. Eletha spotted Tauriel sitting with Melda and Valpantiel, clapping along with the rest of the Court.

The Queen felt so good at that moment. She forgot about everything. The Orc stronghold, the looming war, the visions that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had shown her so long ago. That all flew out of her mind. The only thought she had was the little child growing inside her. She couldn’t wait to meet her baby.

 

**

 

9 and a half months later

 

Night had fallen and the King and Queen were lying in bed together. Thranduil had one of his arms thrown over his wife, encompassing her swollen belly, holding her close. Her head rested on his chest and she had her left arm wrapped around Thranduil’s waist. Both were sleeping soundly, their chests heaving up and down and their breathing soft. Then something happened that made Eletha’s eyes snap open.

She whimpered and sat up, moving herself out of the King’s grip. She wrapped her arms around her full stomach and groaned. Thranduil also woke up, hearing his wife’s moans and whimpers. He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her, her face shrouded in darkness.

“What is it, _melamin_?” He asked in a worried tone. Eletha groaned again and turned her face to look at him. Moonlight streamed in through the balcony and lit up her face, her skin white and her green eyes glowing.

“Thranduil. The baby is coming.”

 

Elvish Translations

  * Naneth – Mother

  * melamin – my love

  * Mani? – What?

  * Vanima – Beautiful

  * Mela en' coiamin – Love of my life

  * Amin vesta – I promise

  * Adar – Father

  * Melloneamin – My friends

  * mellon-nin – my friend




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs mischievously* I couldn’t resist a cliffhanger! This chapter was inspired by ‘Embrace’ by Goldroom feat. George Mapel :) I made up the stuff about Thranduil’s mother because there’s no record of her so it’s open to interpretation, I guess. Next Friday is Chapter 28, see you guys then :)


	28. A Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen graces the Woodland Realm with a little princess but with war so close, the King fears for his family’s safety. Eletha’s white-gemed necklace is returned to Erebor for repair and Gandalf returns with startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back after possibly one of the most exciting cliffhangers I have written :) Their second child has arrived! Yay! So,longer chapter this time, 7,000+ words and as always, my dear readers, enjoy :)

King Thranduil went into shock from Queen Eletha’s words. Then it dawned on him. She was in labour. And the baby was coming.

“OK, come on, _melamin_.” He said, getting off the bed and tying his royal blue dressing gown around his waist, letting it cover his bare torso. Eletha moaned and grunted, her arms still wrapped around her stomach. Thranduil walked around the bed and gently took Eletha’s arm. He pulled her out of bed and into his arms, holding her bridal style. Her loose silk nightdress bared her legs and showed off the swell of her belly.

“Maeklin! Maeklin!” The King yelled as his wife continued to whimper. Not twenty seconds later, the brown-haired steward appeared. He had dishevelled hair and was wrapping a robe around him.

“My King! What is it?” Maeklin asked.

“The Queen! She is in labour. I am going to take her to the birthing chambers. You, Maeklin, go and get my son and bring him to those chambers. Quickly now!” Thranduil ordered. Maeklin nodded and disappeared out of the chambers.

“Breathe, Eletha. Breathe.” The King said and followed Maeklin out of the door.

Eletha closed her eyes and groaned, her arms still folded over her pregnant stomach. She had forgotten the pain that came with childbirth. And by no means did she like it. It was painful. Very painful. She was lost in the pain that she didn’t even know who was carrying her. She couldn’t feel that she was over a metre above the ground. All she could feel was the pain coming from her stomach. Eletha gritted her teeth together to stop herself from screaming. After all, it was the middle of the night and she did not want to wake up the entire palace. Thranduil looked down at his wife’s face as he strode through the halls, down to the birthing chambers, as quick as he could.

“Oh, Eletha, it is OK. You will be fine.” Thranduil whispered over Eletha’s moans of pain.

They reached the birthing chambers in six minutes and by that time, Eletha’s legs and the bottom half of her nightdress were soaked. Thranduil managed to knock on the door, seeing as he had his arms full. The door opened and Valpantiel appeared. She looked tired but as soon as she saw Thranduil with Eletha in his arms, her grogginess snapped.

“Bring her in, Your Grace.” The healer said, opening the door further. Thranduil walked in and set Eletha down on the bed that Valpantiel had directed him too. All of a sudden, four or five females healers appeared, one of them of Lucile, and immediately surrounded the Queen, shielding her from the King’s view. Luckily, the majority of the healers slept in the birthing chambers a week leading up to the birth. They did it just in case the Queen went into labour at an ungodly hour. And that’s exactly what had happened. Thranduil saw the healers rushing about, fetching towels and wetting rags with cool water. Valpantiel stood in front of him and placed her hand on his chest.

“You were here last time, Your Grace. This time, you do not have to be.” She said, pushing him in the direction of the main door to the birthing chambers.

“No! Eletha needs me! She wants me beside her!” Thranduil protested but two other healers joined Valpantiel in removing the King from the chambers.

“She is in the throes of labour, my King. She will not know if you are here or not. Please, just let us do our job.” Valpantiel begged. Thranduil didn’t say anything and struggled to get past the three healers but he had no success. They pushed him out and closed the door in his face. Then, Thranduil lost it. He screamed and banged against the door. He had to be in there. To sooth her. To help her breathe. To hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be fine. The King did not care if the whole palace could hear his screams. It would only reinforce how much he loved and cared for his wife. He could hear her. He could hear her moans and groans and it made him feel terrible. But then he heard his son’s voice.

“ _Adar_.”

Thranduil turned his face to the left and his eyes fell upon his son. His silken hair was unruly around his shoulders and he was clothed in a green robe with loose brown leggings and ankle boots. Legolas had never seen his father in such a state. His eyes were wide and full of intensity. His hair was also unruly, just like the prince’s. His blue dressing gown hung loose around him, exposing his chest. Black leggings covered his muscular legs and his feet were bare, planted on the cold floor. Maeklin stood beside Legolas, wrapping his silver robe tighter around his body. Thranduil rested his forehead on the door and closed his eyes.

“You can go, Maeklin.” He said calmly. The steward bowed and left. Legolas watched Maeklin depart before returning his attention to his father. He walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“ _Naneth_ is strong, _Adar_. She will be alright.” Legolas whispered.

“That is not what I am worried about, Legolas. I know your mother is strong. It’s just…I should be in there with her. I was there when she was giving birth to you. It should be the same now.” The King said, taking his head off the door and looking down at his son. At that moment, an scream pierced the silence. It cut straight through Thranduil’s heart. Legolas stared at his father and gripped his shoulder. Thranduil started to bang on the door again, wanting desperately to get in.

“Let me in! I am the King! Let me in right now!” He shouted, his hands banging against the wooden door. But no-one answered and the door remained closed. Legolas wrapped his free arm around his father’s chest and pulled him away from the door.

“ _Adar_ , stop! Stop, please!” The prince cried, gasping as he tried to tug the King’s strong body further away. They stopped about a metre away and collasped on the floor. Legolas pushed his father up against the wall, his back resting on the stone, his legs splayed out in front of him.

“ _Adar_ , just calm down. All we can do is wait.” Legolas said soothingly, his hands on the King’s broad shoulders. Thranduil looked at his son and was met with the same pair of eyes as his own. Another scream came from the birthing chambers and tears became to well up in his eyes. He wished that he was in there with Eletha. If she was holding somebody’s hand, it was not his. Thranduil knew that the healers inside were the best and they would do a wonderful job in bringing the little prince or princess into the world. He just wished that he was in there as well.

Legolas had never experienced anything like this before. He had never been so anxious. He could hear his mother screaming and he did not like it one bit. It was the last thing that he wanted to hear. But Legolas knew that when her screaming stopped, his sibling would be born. He couldn’t wait to meet him or her. Hold his sibling in his arms and swear that he would protect him or her with his life. Then, instead of a simple scream, Eletha cried out a name.

“Thranduil!”

The King’s eyes snapped up and he made a move for the door but Legolas pulled him back.

“No, _Adar_. We must wait.”

“But she wants me. She _needs_ me.” Thranduil said in frustration.

“No matter how much she needs you, the healers will not open the door. Do you know how long it will be?” Legolas asked.

“I do not know. Your birth was ten hours. I do not know how long this one will last.” The King said, resting the back of his head against the stone wall.

Four hours later, Legolas and Thranduil sat side-by-side, still waiting. Every minute or so, there was a cry of pain and it shattered both of the royals’ hearts. Six hours in, Legolas had fallen asleep and his head had fallen onto his father’s left shoulder. Thranduil stayed awake, merely from the fast beat of his heart and the screams of pain from the birthing chambers. He rested the side of his face against his son’s head and continued to wait. Eight hours in, there was nothing. Then, after nine hours, twenty-two minutes and six seconds, Valpantiel emerged from the birthing chambers and spotted Thranduil and Legolas leaning against the wall a metre away. It was now 10 in the morning and the sunlight was streaming into the palace. Valpantiel walked up to the two ellyn and smiled. The King looked up and saw Melda’s sister.

“Legolas. Wake up.” Thranduil said, nudging his son with his elbow. The prince snorted and woke up. His head rose from his father’s shoulder and he rubbed his eyes, blinking them open. He looked up and smiled when he saw his aunt.

“Is _Naneth_ OK?” Legolas asked, his blue eyes desperate.

“She is perfectly fine, my prince.” Valpantiel smiled as the King and the prince stood up, their arms around each other.

“And the baby?” Thranduil inquired, his expression soft and anxious. Valpantiel took a deep breath and grinned even wider.

“The Gods have graced you with a healthy baby girl.”

Legolas smiled broadly as his father simply stared at the golden-haired elleth. _First a boy. Then a girl!_ He thought. Thranduil was in a state of shock. Happy shock. And it was only the grip that his son had on him that stopped the King from falling to his knees.

“I have a sister?” The prince exclaimed, clearly excited and pleased.

“Yes, you do. Please come in. The Queen commands it.” Valpantiel smirked and walked back into the chambers. Thranduil and Legolas shared a look of complete surprise. The prince smiled which broke down the King’s barrier, making him smile back. _I have a daughter!_ The King cried in his mind. He was ecstatic. There had not been a princess in the Woodland Realm for so long. Thranduil could not wait to spoil his little girl. And he knew that he would love her beyond belief.

The King and his son walked to the birthing chambers and entered them.. They turned their corner and found that the room was empty. All the healers had disappeared. The only person who was there was the brown-haired elleth.

Queen Eletha sat on the bed, her long legs stretched out in front of her. She was clothed in a clean beige nightdress made from satin and her hair was flowing over her shoulders in glorious wild locks. In her arms was a small figure, squirmng slightly in the blankets. Then, it let out a high-pitched scream. _That is my child. That is my daughter._ Thranduil thought as Eletha shushed the baby, rocking her gently. The Queen looked up and smiled at the two fair-haired ellyn. Her emerald eyes were shimmering with fresh tears and her cheeks glowed a rosy pink.

“ _Melamin_. _Ion-nin_. Come in. Come and look at her.” Eletha grined, returning her gaze to her newborn daughter. Thranduil’s arm fell away from Legolas’s shoulder and he walked over to the bed. He halted next to the mattress and sat on the edge next to his wife. Legolas followed his father and sat on the Queen’s other side.

“Look at her, Thranduil. Hold her.” Eletha said tenderly. The King held out his arms awand Eletha passed the baby to him, tucking her into his arms comfortably. Thranduil smiled and time froze when he looked down at the child in his arms.

The little princess was small and beautiful. Her skin was pale with a pink undertone and was as soft as a feather. She was bald but her hair would come out soon. Her thick lips were shiny and pink and she gurgled, looking up at the King. And it was her eyes that stunned Thranduil. They were the exact same shade as Eletha’s. The eyes that he had fallen in love with. Beautiful emeralds, sparkling like freshly-mined gems. She was perfect. She was too good to be true.

“She is beautiful.” Thranduil murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his daughter’s small forehead. Eletha smiled as her husband looked down at their daughter. There was that fatherly look in his eyes that Eletha had seen when Thranduil had held Legolas for the first time.

“Our little princess.” The King cooed, slowly rocking her from side-to-side. Then, Legolas’s voice brought Eletha out of her thoughts.

“How do you feel, _Naneth_?” He asked, taking one of her hands in his.

“Exhausted but happy. Very happy.” The Queen smiled, kissing her son’s hand. The prince looked at his father and grinned at how content he was with the newborn baby.

“Can I hold her?” He questioned.

“Of course you can, Legolas. Thranduil, give her to me.” Eletha said, reaching out her arms. The King pressed another kiss to the princess’s forehead and handed her to his wife. Eletha then handed the baby to Legolas, making sure that he was holding her correctly. And when the prince looked down at the baby, he felt the same feeling that his father had experienced.

The child in his arms was the most beautiful and cutest creature that Legolas had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was perfect and soft. She played with her little fingers and looked up at Legolas with emerald green eyes. She gave him a smile that had no teeth but he didn’t care. Frankly, Legolas thought that it was the most adorable thing that he had ever seen. The baby raised her small pudgy hand and placed it on the prince’s cheek. Eletha rested her head on Thranduil’s chest and smiled as tears poured down her cheeks. The sight of her son holding his baby sister was so beautiful and sweet. The Queen wanted to freeze time and stay in that moment forever. It was perfect and she did not want it to end. Thranduil himself felt the same way. Warm tears ran down his cheeks, dripping over his smiling lips. His left arm circled his wife’s shoulder and the King and Queen stared at the picturesque moment between Legolas and the little princess. The prince placed hs hand over his sister’s, his much larger than hers. He felt so happy to have a sister. He had dreamed of his moment for many decades. To have a younger sibling to love, cherish and protect with his life. And that was exactly what he would do. _I promise to love and protect you, little sister. I swear it by the Gods._ Legolas vowed in his head. He smiled as he stared down at the baby.

“What should we name her?” Legolas asked, not taking his eyes off his little sister. Eletha and Thranduil looked at each other and nodded. The Queen gazed at her son and smiled.

“You decide, _ion-nin_.” She said. Legolas tore his eyes away from the baby and stared at his parents in disbelief. His hand fell away from his sister’s and the baby went back to fiddling with her fingers in enjoyment.

“Me?” Legolas gasped.

“Yes, you. You were the one who was most excited about this child so we believe that it is fitting that you should name her.” Thranduil smiled, tightening his arm around Eletha. Legolas looked down at the baby girl and his lips parted in surprise. He couldn’t believe that his parents had allowed him to name their daughter. The Princess of the Woodland Realm. The prince did not know many Elvish names but he went through all the ones that he knew and decided on one pretty quickly.

“Calarel. It means ‘Strong Flower’.” Legolas stated softly, letting the baby wrap her small hand around one of his fingers which made her giggle adorably. The prince beamed down at his little sister as tears blossomed in his bright blue eyes.

“Beautiful choice, Legolas. What do you think?” Eletha asked, looking up at the King. Thranduil returned her gaze and kissed her head.

“I think it is perfect.” He whispered and pulled the Queen close, wrapping his arms around her and resting his face against her head.

The family of three had become a family of four. The chambers were quiet apart from the giggles and cries from little Calarel. Legolas rocked her from side-to-side, murmuring sweet phrases to her. Eletha had never felt so happy. She had a husband who loved her more than Middle-Earth itself. She had two children who were both perfect. The tears kept on flowing. Tears of happiness, joy and bliss. And the smile never disappeared from her face. Her cheeks were hurting but she didn’t care. Everything bad fell out of her mind for that moment. She just felt happy and that is all she felt. Her heart started beating with a renewed maternal love for her daughter. The Queen felt the King kiss her head again and her heart skipped a beat from the pressure of his warm lips. She sat up and asked her son to hand her the baby. Legolas copied his father’s movement and kissed Calarel’s forehead which made her wriggle in the blankets. The prince chuckled and handed her to his mother, placing the baby in her arms. Eletha looked down at her daughter with love and delight. Their eyes locked to each other’s and the Queen felt as if she was looking into her own eyes. A beautiful shade of green that shined and shimmered like fresh emeralds.

“Hello, _tithen pen_. I am your _naneth_. This is your _adar_.” Eletha smiled, indicating herself and Thranduil who was stroking the baby’s head with his long fingers.

“And this is your _gwanur_. ” She said, pointing at Legolas. Calarel wrapped her small hand around one of his fingers again. She seemed to be entertained by it because she was laughing sweetly. And Eletha thought that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard (apart from Thranduil’s voice).

“She likes you.” The Queen grinned at her son. Legolas glanced at his mother before looking back down at Calarel. He stuck his tongue out at her which made her explode into delicious peals of lovable giggling. All three Elves laughed along with the baby which were four beautiful sounds all mixed together. They stayed in the birthing chambers for another few hours, content in spending time with the new member of the Greenwood Family, letting it be a distraction from the outside world.

 

**

It had been six months since the birth of Princess Calarel Thranduiliel of Greenwood and the realm was flourishing. But the looming war seeped back into Thranduil’s mind, dissolving the happiness that he felt in having a daughter. So he went back to his duties. Having councils and talking to his advisors. There were days when he wouldn’t even see his daughter and it broke his heart. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Even if he just had ten minutes free, he would go to the Queen’s chambers (which is where the princess stayed) and take Calarel in his arms. He walked to his chambers and sat down on the bed. He would sing lullabies that his mother had sung to him when he was younger. The princess’s hair had come out and it delighted Thranduil that it was the same shade of Eletha’s. The colour of delectable chocolate. _She is going to be just as beautiful as her mother._ The King thought, smiling down at his daughter. She was even starting to speak now. She only knew a few words but those words were wonderful enough.

“ _Adar_.” The baby cried in her tinkling voice. It shimmered like a bell. She sounded like an angel from the Valar. Thranduil looked down at her and smiled.

“Yes, that’s right, _tithen pen_. I am your _adar_.” He murmured. Calarel writhed in her father’s arms and giggled.

“ _Adar_!” She squealed, reaching out her hands to touch her father’s face.

Meanwhile, Eletha and Legolas were walking through the halls together, laughing about the princess and how cute she was. Legolas had just come from his afternoon patrol and he delivered some news to his mother. The news came to Eletha as a shock. Tauriel had been given an apprenticeship to be in the Guard and Legolas, Melda and Tyaeron were currently training her.

“Legolas, that is wonderful! I will be sure to congratulate her when I see her next.” The Queen smiled, hooking her arm through her son’s. They walked to her chambers together but when they arrived, they saw that the door of the King’s chambers was half-open. Eletha’s arm dropped from Legolas’s and she looked at the prince who shrugged at her, not knowing why the door was ajar. The Queen was about to push the door open but a male’s voice made her stop. It was Thranduil. She could tell from its baritone sound. Instead of entering the chambers, Eletha peeked in and had to stop herself from gasping at the sight before her.

The Elvenking was sitting on the bed, his velvet red coat vibrant against the sheets. The pointed crown sat atop his head and his hair was exquisitely loose. And in his arms was Princess Calarel. He smiled down at her as she gurgled and giggled. He supported her with his right arm while the baby had her small hand wrapped around the index finger of his left hand, clearly intrigued by it. Thranduil was murmuring bits of a lullably in Elvish and saying how much he loved his daughter. Legolas also peeked into the room, his head above his mother’s. The prince wondered if his father was like this with him when he was Calarel’s age. The princess squealed sweetly as her father placed gentle kisses on her forehead and on her hand. Eletha could see how much the King already loved and adored his daughter. His eyes were sparkling with pure happiness. It was a look that she hadn’t seen since Legolas was a baby. She looked over her shoulder at her son and placed her finger on her lips, signalling for him to be quiet. They decided not to interrupt the tender moment between father and daughter since Thranduil hardly ever saw her. Eletha took her son’s arm again and they continued to walk through the halls of the palace.

The King looked up from his daughter and stared at the door. He could have sworn that he had heard the shuffle of feet outside. But he dismissed the thought when the baby squealed. Thranduil shushed her and resumed murmuring the lullably to her. Within seconds, she stopped wailing and stared up in wonder at her father. He continued to sing to her, his voice soft and soothing. Then, after a minute, little Calarel’s green eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep. But Thranduil did not stop singing. He sang the lullably until the end of the last verse. He kissed her small forehead and felt her hand fall away from his finger. Thranduil stood up gracefully and walked quietly over to the crib next to the bed. It was the same crib that Legolas had slept in when he was a baby. The small antlers surrounding the crib were as beautiful as they were for decades. Then, very gently, the King placed his daughter in the crib, tucking the blankets around her small fragile form. He looked down at her as she slept. Thranduil counted himself very lucky. Not many Elves had more than one child, especially royals. And he had one of each. A son and a daughter. A prince and a princess. His life was perfect and this forthcoming battle between the Orcs and his people broke him. Just when everything was going so well, this war had to appear and destroy all the plans that he had thought of for his family and his realm. The King did not know when the war was going to take place but he guessed that it would not be long until it came. Calarel would still be young and full of life. Thranduil wished that he could just push the thoughts of the Orc stronghold away. He wished that there was no Orc stronghold. But sadly there was. The royal ellon reached down and gently stroked the princess’s cheek with his finger. The baby stirred and babbled gibberish, droplets of drool running from her slightly open mouth. Thranduil could watch her sleep all day if he had the time. But he didn’t. He called for Tanina and the caramel-haired handmaiden appeared withinn seconds.

“Yes, Your Grace?” She asked.

“Look after the princess. I have matters to attend to.” Thranduil answered.

“Of course, my King.” Tanina smiled and walked over to the crib. The King placed his hand on her arm and she looked up at the tall Sindarin Elf.

“Take care of my daughter.”

“I will, Your Grace.” Tanina bowed her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. The King gave her a smile and left the chambers, wishing that he didn’t have to go.

 

**

 

The Queen stood in her chambers, dressed in her old Guard clothes, wielding her daggers with agility and precision. As she moved, her long hair twirled around her, never getting a tangle or a knot. She thought of the scene that she had witness between her husband and her daughter. The way he held her. The way he sang to her. The way he looked at her. It was incredibly beautiful and amiable. Eletha went through each defence and attack position. Every spin of her daggers was perfect. She wondered how Tauriel was doing. She knew that the red-haired elleth would become a challenging and amazing soldier, fighter and warrior one day. The Queen could just see it happening.

She spun her daggers one last time and lowered them, the blades turned away from her. She shook her head, her hair falling over her nimble shoulders. Eletha walked to the bed and sat down, her back resting against the headboard, her legs stretched oout in front of her. She placed her daggers on top of the chest of drawers but as she did so, she heard a shatter. She looked over the edge of the bed and down at the floor.

“No!” She gasped. She didn’t realise that her necklace, the one made in Erebor, was on the chest of drawers and when she had placed her dagggers on top, she had knocked her necklace onto the floor. Fortunately, the piece of jewellery was not completely broken but two of the shapes had completely smashed, the gems strewn across the stone floor. Eletha got off the bed and started to pick up the shattered jewels, murmuring all sorts of curses and profanities. When she had all of the broken jewels in her hand, she grabbed a small velvet pouch from inside one of the drawers and poured the gems into it. She closed the pouch and put it on top of the chest of drawers. Gently, Eletha picked up the necklace and laid it on the bed. She brushed out of the creases of her tunic and made her way to the council chamber. She knew that Thranduil would be there and she needed to tell him about the necklace. When the Queen reached the chamber, she didn’t even bother to knock and walked straight in.

Her husband sat at the head of the table with Captain Tyaeron and Lord Annotal on either side of him. All three ellyn looked at her when she entered the chambers.

“Eletha! What are you doing here?” Thranduil asked, worried at the look of sadness and shock on her face.

“I need to tell you something.” She said.

“Your Grace, we are in the middle of a-” Lord Annotal began but the King cut him off.

“What is it?”

Eletha looked at Tyaeron and Annotal and bit her lip. Thranduil could see that she wanted to tell him in private.

“My lord. Captain. We can resume this meeting later.” He said. Annotal looked like he was about to protest but he kept his mouth shut and rose to his feet. As did Tyaeron. They both bowed their heads to the King and walked past Eletha and out of the chamber. The Queen closed the door behind her and looked at her husband from across the room.

“What is it you want to tell me, _melamin_?” Thranduil asked, folding his hands in his lap. The Queen swallowed and walked over to him. She passed a few chairs before occupying the seat that Tyaeron had sat in.

“Uh, the necklace…it…” She struggled to find the right words. She bit her lip and blinked the tears away. She didn’t want to cry.

“What about the necklace? You mean the one made from the jewels that my mother had?” Thranduil inquired, his eyebrows knitting together. Eletha nodded and gulped.

“Thranduil, it broke. The necklace broke.” Her voice was cracked and teary. She lowered her head, not able to look at the King.

Thranduil’s eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. _Not that necklace. Oh, Naneth, I am so sorry._ He thought. He looked at his wife, her hair shielding her face. _It was probably an accident. It had to be._ He told himself. The King blinked and reached out his hand. Eletha’s skin shivered when she felt his hand lay over hers. He rubbed his thumb over the skin of her hand in a comforting manner, trying to sooth her. But she didn’t look up. She didn’t feel good. She loved the necklace. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery that she had ever seen. And she had broken it.

“Eletha. Look at me.”

His voice was so gentle and calm. She licked her lips and raised her head, locking her eyes to his. Eletha thought that he would have a furious expression on his face but instead, his face was forgiving and peaceful.

“It broke?” He asked. Eletha nodded and her eyes glistened with tears. She rubbed her nose with her free hand and sniffled.

“Yes. I am sorry. It just fell and…”

“Hey, hey, hey, it is OK. It was an accident.” Thranduil leaned down, his forehead almost touching hers.

“I was putting my daggers on the chest of the drawers and I just…knocked it off. I am sorry. Your mother gave you those jewels and I broke them.” Eletha cried, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

“There is no need to apologise, _melamin_. It was an accident. Do you really think that I’d believe you had broken it on purpose?” Thranduil said, his eyebrows raised in astonishment. Eletha opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

“Did you pick up the broken jewels?” He asked. Eletha nodded, feeling her husband’s hand tighten around hers.

“Well, we can deliver the necklace and the broken jewels to Erebor and they can repair it.” Thranduil declared. Eletha chewed on her bottom lip and stared at him. She hadn’t expected that kind of response.

“They will not do it for free. We need to pay them.” The Queen said.

“I shall write them a letter, stating how much I am willing to pay for the repair of the necklace. I will send the necklace and the broken jewels along with the letter and let’s see what they will say.” The King articulated, the corners of his lips tugging up. That made Eletha feel better so she smiled back gently.

“ _Diola lle_ , Thranduil.”

The King cupped her face with his free hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“There is no need to say thank you. The necklace will be fixed. I promise.” He whispered. He leaned in and closed the short distance between them with his lips. The Queen kissed him back, parting her lips to welcome another kiss. She placed her hand over the one that was on her cheek, feeling the soft skin that wrapped around his long fingers. Their mouths broke apart and Thranduil rested his forehead against hers. His warm breath grazed her face, sending goosebumps over her bare flesh. She loved these gentle moments that she shared with her husband. She wanted to stay like this forever. But then she remembered her daughter.

“I have to check on Calarel. Will I see you tonight?” She asked, opening her eyes and stroking his face, following the curve of his cheekbone.

“Maybe. But I will probably come to bed late.” Thranduil asked.

“As long as you are sleeping in the same bed as me, I am happy.” Eletha smiled. She kissed his cheek and stood up, letting go of her husband’s hand. When she reached the chamber door, his voice stopped her.

“Be safe, _melamin_.”

Eletha smiled and looked over her shoulder, looking into his crystalline blue eyes.

“You too, _a'maelamin_.” She responded and left the council chamber.

 

**

 

The next seven months passed both slowly and quickly. Calarel was now thirteen months old and was walking like a fully-grown elleth. Her hair had grown, falling to her neck in chocolate brown tresses. She was growing more beautiful every day and her laughter lifted everyone’s spirits up. Thranduil had sent the broken necklace to Erebor with a letter but had not received a reply yet. It was really starting to frustrate him. He didn’t know anything about the necklace or what the Dwarves were thinking. Legolas was spending the most time with Calarel. Melda, Valpantiel and Tyaeron adored her. She was gorgeous, beautiful and adorable. A little angel who was perfect. And the birth of the princess had started to give the Captain of the Guard ideas. He loved Melda more than anything in the world and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her sometime in the future and have children with her someday. Seeing the two royal children grow up from birth made Tyaeron ponder about having children of his own. They brought happiness to the world and within their families. It was just a question if Melda wanted to have children because she was the one who would have to bear the elfling or elflings. The Captain hoped that one day he would experience being a father.

Eletha loved her daughter with all of her heart. She loved to spend time with her. She loved to laugh with her. She loved to hold her close and kiss her on the head. One night, the Queen lay on the bed with Calarel fast asleep in her lap. She was playing with her daughter’s hair as her mind swirled with thoughts and memories. She revoked the memory of Lady Galadriel’s vision in Lothlórien many decades ago. Eletha had seen an image of herself fighting in a city with snow falling. And she remembered an elleth with chocolate brown hair that fought beside her. The Queen only knew one elleth who had the same chocolate brown hair as her. And it was her daughter.

She looked down at the child asleep in her lap and sniffled. _My son might at Gundabad and my daughter might fight in an unknown city. Why must my children be warriors and put their lives on the line? I cannot lose them. I will die if they perish._ Eletha thought, running her hands through Calarel’s soft hair. Her daughter was innocent. She was small and vulnerable and deserved the chance to live for many centuries. And so did her son. And so did everyone that Eletha knew. _Why must there be war? Why must there be good versus evil? Why can’t there be peace between every race?_ The Queen asked herself. But she knew that everything couldn’t be perfect. There was always darkness to fight the light. There was always evil to fight the good. It was just the way things were. Eletha remembered the words that her father had said to her when she was younger.

_We all have both light and dark within us. What matters is what side we choose to be on. And that is who we truly are._

The Queen had chosen the light side. And so had her children and her loved ones. Holding her daughter in her arms, Eletha slowly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming that everything was perfect.

Thranduil still tried to spend as much time as he could with his daughter. And the times that he did see her were the best. Having a girl was very different to having a boy. Their interests were different. Calarel loved clothes and hairstyles. She already had a dozen different dresses, all in different colours. There were times when she would persuade her father to play dress-ups with her. The King and the princess would dress each other. And Thranduil felt carefree and happy. Calarel also made her father a daisy chain that he would wear around his head like a circlet. And the King’s hair also provided entertainment for the little princess. She pulled at it, tied knots in it and braided it. Thranduil let her play with his hair, feeding off her happiness and her infectious giggling. And in return, he would braid Calarel’s short hair in intricate Elven weaves.

Then, after over two years, the Grey Wizard returned to Greenwood. He wandered up to the front gate and asked to see the King. The guards let him in and Gandalf walked to Thranduil’s chambers. He knocked on the door three times and leaned on his wooden staff. The door swung open and the Elvenking appeared. He was dressed in a maroon tunic and brown leggings and his hair was loose around his shouldes. Thranduil was surprised and somewhat relieved to see Gandalf.

“Mithrandir! You’re back.”

“I said I would return when the time was right.” Gandalf said.

“It has been over two years.” Thranduil responded.

“I said I would return when the time was right.” The Wizard repeated. A sweet sound then disturbed the two of them. Gandalf looked over Thranduil’s shoulder and his eyes widened. A small elfling, probably a little older than a year, was staring right at the Grey Wizard. Gandalf was stunned by her beauty for such a young creature. He had heard tales of their splendour but he had never seen an elfling so young before. And Gandalf realised that the tales were true. The elfling was definitely female. Her hair was a perfect chocolate colour and her small eyes were like fresh green gems. Her body was lithe and everything was perfectly portioned. She was garbed in a pink dress that fell to her ankles and small sandals were on her dainty feet. Thranduil followed Gandalf’s gaze and smiled at the princess.

“And who is this young one?” The Grey Wizard asked.

“She is my daughter.” The King said, looking back at Gandalf. The Wizard looked at Thranduil with sparkling blue eyes. He had not heard the news about a princess being born to the King and Queen of the Woodland Realm.

“What is her name?” Gandalf questioned, his fingers curling around his staff.

“Calarel.” Thranduil answered. Gandalf looked back at the princess and smiled at her gently. He could see the resemblance between the elfing and the Queen. The same lustrous hair and the same emerald irises. The princess returned the Wizard’s smile and fiddled with her dress with her small fingers.

“Mithrandir, do you have news?” The King asked.

“That can wait for a couple of minutes. I would like to say hello to your daughter first.” The Wizard said, staring into Thranduil’s intense eyes. The King sighed and opened the door further so that Gandalf could enter. The wizened old Wizard walked into the chambers, using his staff for support. Thranduil shut the door behind him and walked over to his daughter. He bent down next to her and gave her a geniune smile.

“ _Adar_ , who is this man?” The elfling asked, her eyes darting from her father to the Wizard.

“Calarel, this is Gandalf, an old friend of mine. He is a Wizard. Mithrandir, this is Calarel, my daughter, Princess of the Woodland Realm.” Thranduil introduced. Calarel looked up at Gandalf and smiled.

“Hello, Gandalf. My name is Calarel.” She said in her high voice.

“I know, dear one. And what a beautiful name it is, just like you.” The Wizard smiled, leaning down in front of her.

“Are you really a Wizard?” Calarel asked.

“Yes, I am, dear.”

“Can you do magic?”

Thranduil smiled down at his daughter. He thought that it was so sweet the way that she was intrigued by Gandalf. He could see the excitement in her eyes.

“In a sense, yes, I can.” Gandalf smiled softly, holding out hs wrinkled hand. Calarel looked at her father and he nodded. The princess looked back at Gandalf and placed her small hand in the Wizard’s. Gandalf curled his fingers around the elfling’s hand and placed his other hand over hers, encasing it in his warmth.

“You are so young, _tithen pen_. You have so much ahead of you. Live your life. Live in the moment, sweetheart. Never forget that.” The Wizard said quietly, looking right at the princess with friendly blue eyes. Thranduil looked at Gandalf and pressed his lips together. He knew that whatever Gandalf said, he said it for a reason. The princess nodded and the King stood up. He walked over to the door and ordered the guards to find Legolas. A minute later, the prince appeared and asked his father why he was summoned.

“I need to speak with Mithrandir. Take your sister and look after her.” Thranduil said. Legolas nodded and walked over to Gandalf and his little sister.

“Gandalf, welcome back.”

“Ah, Legolas, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Gandalf stood up and bowed his head to Legolas. The prince looked down at his sister and smiled.

“Come on, Calarel. Let’s go and braid each other’s hair.”

“Leggy, uppy!” Calarel giggled, reaching up her arms to her brother. Legolas rolled his eyes and picked up his little sisrer, hooking his left arm underneath her thighs. Calarel wrapped her small around Legolas’s neck and rested her head against his cheek. As the prince and princess walked out of the chambers, Thranduil placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead and patted his son’s shoulder. As soon as the two of them left, the King shut the door and stared at Gandalf with desperate eyes.

“What news from Gundabad, Mithrandir?” He asked, his voice fraught with concern. Gandalf leaned on his brown staff and sighed.

“The Orcs are growing stronger. I have not seen so many in one place for a very long time. The enemy must have a plan.”

“The enemy? But Mithrandir, Sauron has been vanquished. He was destroyed nearly 3,000 years ago. He can never regain the amount of power that he once held.” Thranduil said, taking a seat in his chair behind the desk.

“There is no other explanation, my lord. There can be no-one else marshalling an army as big as this one.”

The King rested his face in his hand, his eyes closed in frustration and worry. His other hand drooped over the edge of the chair, limp and flaccid. This was a new revelation. Thranduil had only heard stories of the Dark Lord, told to him by his father. Sauron’s detsruction was way before Thranduil was born so he could never comprehend how much supremacy that the Dark had had. Gandalf sighed and lowered his head.

“I am sorry to bring you this news, Thranduil.”

“This changes everything, Mithrandir. Now, there is more of a reason to defeat these Orcs. But Sauron can never regain full strength without the One Ring. And that is lost, is it not?” The King asked, looking at Gandalf.

“The One Ring has not been seen for many decades. No-one knows where it is. But it is out there somewhere. Someone will find it eventually.” The Wizard said, his voice stern and commanding. He sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground again, his fingers gripping his staff. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Gandalf, suspecting that the Wizard still had something to tell him.

“Mithrandir…what else?”

Gandalf did not speak. He just stared at the floor, his curly grey hair falling over his shoulders. Thranduil leaned forward and rested his forearms on the desk, peering up at Gandalf.

“There is something else, isn’t there?” He asked, desperate to know. Thranduil was exceptionally good at reading people’s faces. He did not need to have a power like Galadriel’s to know how people were feeling and thinking. It seemed like a day before Gandalf finally spoke.

“Dragons, my lord. The mountains there are home to dragons.”

At first, Thranduil did not register what Gandalf had just said. Dragons were not real. Thranduil had never believed that they existed. He thought that they were just mythical creatures told in fairytales just to scare children. Then, he remembered the vision that Lady Galadriel had shown Eletha many decades ago in Lothlórien. _Eletha said that there were dragons at Gundabad._ Thranduil knew that all the other visions that Galadriel had shown Eletha had come true. _Will this be true? Will the battle be bathed in flame?_ Thranduil revoked the council meeting with the rulers of Imladris and Lothlórien. Galadriel had said that battle would arise at Gundabad, full of blood and fire. _Blood from Elves and Orcs. Fire from dragons._ He said to himself. This was a whole new revelation to a battle that already had Thranduil worried. He was worried about the battle, his wife, his children, his realm and now dragons were added to the list. The King felt ice cover his heart and his body turned to stone. Gandalf noticed how troubled Thranduil looked. And the Wizard couldn’t blame him. Dragons were dangerous, malevolent creatures and were not to be messed with. They were large and breathed copious amounts of flame and could do a lot of damage to cities. Any denzien on Middle-Earth would be a fool to take on a dragon’s wrath. _Oh, Valar! How is my wife going to react to this news?_ Thranduil thought worriedly.

“Is that all you have to say, Mithrandir?” The King asked, not looking at the Wizard.

“Yes, my lord.”

“I appreciate you giving me this news. You may leave at any time, Mithrandir.”

“Thank you, Thranduil. We shall meet again.” Gandalf said. He bowed his head and left the chambers, leaving Thranduil to break down in silent tears.

 

**

 

That night, Eletha lay in bed, her daughter’s head resting underneath her armpit. The Queen held the princess close, her cheek resting against the top of her daughter’s head. Eletha waited for her husband. She had not seen him all day. _Surely he will come._ She told herself.

“ _Naneth_?”

Calarel’s sweet little voice brought Eletha out of her thoughts.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Where is _Adar_?”

Eletha sighed and kissed her daughter’s head. She knew that calarel wanted her father close. eletha also needed Thranduil close. She loved her children but Thranduil was the one who had warming her bed for may decades. It was his fierce love that kept the Queen going.

“ _Adar_ is coming. Do not worry, my sweet. He will come.”

Then, almost right on cue, the door opened and King Thranduil appeared.

“ _Adar_!” Calarel squealed and pulled herself out of her mother’s grip. The King smiled as his daughter bounded towards him. He opened his arms and the princess jumped into them. Thranduil embraced his daughter and totally forgot about the news that Gandalf had told him a few hours ago. It was only the sweet scent of flowers that came from Calarel’s hair that flooded his mind. Eletha smiled at her husband and her daughter hugging. It was the sweetest picture. Calarel’s feet dangled many inches above the ground as her small arms circled her father’s neck. Thranduil swayed her from side-to-side and kissed her head before putting her back on the ground.

“Good evening, _iell-nin_.” He smiled, wrapping his large hand around her small one. Thranduil looked up from his daughter and stared at his wife. Eletha sat on the bed, her eyes glowing in the dim light. Her long brown hair fell loose around her shoulders and her body was clothed in a satin nightdress which bared her long legs. Calarel let go of her father’s hand and hopped back on the bed. Thranduil walked over and kissed his wife deeply.

“ _Melamin_ , how are you?” He asked.

“Very well. I have been waiting for you.” Elethw whispered, stroking his smooth face. The King wanted to tell her about the news that Gandalf had given him but he thought that it was not the right time with their daughter there. _I will tell her tomorrow._ He said to himself.

“Will you sleep with me tonight, Thranduil?” Eletha asked, her voice gentle and soft.

“Of course, Eletha.” Thranduil smiled and walked around the bed. He removed his robes, accessories and boots, leaving him in a silk long-sleeved nightshirt and grey leggings. Thranduil and Eletha got under the covers and Calarel positioned herself in between her parents. The King and Queen kissed their daughter goodnight before falling into a deep sleep, their arms wrapped around each other with the princess in the middle. But Thranduil’s dreams were not happy nor were they good. He dreamt of dragons and fire. He dreamt of death and blood. Eletha heard her husband whimper in his sleep and only tightened her arm around him. _Something is troubling him_. She thought but dismissed it quickly. She went back to sleep, the scent of her daughter’s hair invading her nostrils.

 

Elvish Translations

  * melamin – my love

  * Adar – Father

  * Naneth – Mother

  * Ion-nin – My son

  * tithen pen – little one

  * gwanur – brother

  * Diola lle – Thank you

  * a'maelamin – my beloved

  * iell-nin – my daughter




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Calarel? And her relationship with Legolas? I told you that “Leggy” would be used. See? I kept my promise :P I don’t know what the name Calarel means. I did research the name but I couldn’t find a meaning anywhere so I made it up! And her name reflects on what she does in the future :) And the reason why she can talk and speak so well is because Elven children are very intelligent and can pick up words and phrases mere months after birth. I wanted to mention that just in case some of you got confused. This chapter was inspired by ‘Lily’s Theme’ by Alexandre Desplat and please tell me your thoughts :)


	29. Oh, Deer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen visits Glunar to take her mind off things. Thranduil and Eletha share a couple of loving moments. Little Calarel decides to get up to some mischief and gives Legolas a heart attack (not literally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time jump of 15 years so Calarel looks 7 years old. And we haven’t see Glunar in a while! I kind of forgot about it, sorry but then I remembered and I thought “I must bring Glunar back before the end of this story!” So we see Talathiel and Cerliel again, yay :D This chapter was so so much fun to write! Too adorable! You will understand the title when you finish the chapter :) So, almost 8,500 words and please enjoy :)

15 years later

 

Eletha was truly staring to believe that Lady Galadriel’s visions were going to come true. The shock that dragons lived at Gundabad frightened the Queen beyond belief. She was way past the mere feeling of being scared. She was utterly and completely petrified. She remembered her son fighting against the Orcs. Thranduil, Melda and Valpantiel there too and probably Tyaeron as well. Every time Eletha closed her eyes, she saw dragons and bright orange and gold flame.

The King could see how worried his wife was. And frankly, he was just as frightened. He had never seen a dragon before in his long life. But he knew from stories how wrathful they could be. How they could just lay waste to large civilisations. One night, when he was not busy with a council meeting, Thranduil went to the library. The palace library was huge. The person who designed must have wanted to show off their talent because it was absolutely enormous. High ceilings and stacks and stacks of books lined the walls perfectly. Each row was a different section. For example, one row was purely devoted to sexual pleasure and desires. Another row was entirely on the history of Elven healing. Blissfully, the library was occupied with only half a dozen Elves. Thranduil passed all the rows before reaching the one that was dedicated to mythical creatures. The train of his silver brocade dress graced the stone floor as he glided along the row, his long fingers skimming over the spine of the books. His piercing eyes peered at the titles before finding the one that he wanted. The King took a seat on a chair at the end of the row and placed the heavy book on the small table. It was covered in dust so Thranduil blew on it, letting the particle fly off the cover. Written in loopy letters were the words _A History of the Mythical Creatures of Middle-Earth_. The King looked at the contents and turned the pages until he reached that chapter that he wanted. Resting his left hand against his forehead, Thranduil began to read.

 

** DRAGONS **

****

_These dangerous, fire-breathing creatures were bred by Morgoth during the First Age. Some are capable of flight and some are not. Their wingspan, when fully grown, can be up to fifty feet. Dragons are also know as Fire-drakes that live in the North or Urulóki in the Elvish language of Quenya._

_Dragons are described as being gigantic creatures covered in extremely tough scales that can range in colour from red to black. Their ability to breathe fire is one of their most dangerous weapons. Just one burst of flame can destroy a whole village._

_Dragons also have a fierce love of gold. They are drawn to it like a moth to a flame. A dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives unless he is killed which is very unlikely seeing as only a weapon called a Black Arrow can kill a dragon. The tough point of a Black Arrow is the only material strong enough to break through the barrier of a dragon’s scales. Dragons are also very intelligent and can be very cunning. They like to play mind games when necessaty but this is hardly needed because their sheer size installs fear and terror in the hearts of many. However, dragons are not destructive by nature and they are hardly used in battle. Majority of the time, they wish to be left in peace._

_The first of the Fire-drakes was Glaurung and is known the Father of Dragons. He was a dragon that did not have wings but still had the ability to breathe fire. He used his power to control and enslave Men, behaving with his mind instead of with his physical skill._

_Ancalagon the Black was bred by Morgoth during the First Age. Morgoth’s intention was to have Ancalagon be the most mightiest of all dragons and he was also the first winged dragon. Ancalagon was a huge dragon, so large that he was able to crush the volanic mountain of Thangorodrim._

_Dragons are not meant to be confronted for the challenger will not be victorious. If people leave these creatures alone, their villages and homes have a more likely chance of not being destroyed. A dragon’s roar is excruciatingly loud and can be heard from many miles away. If you hear a dragon roar, just do one thing: flee._

Thranduil finished reading and realised that it was just the introduction. There were another twenty pages that went into huge detail about dragons. Next to the page of words was a drawing of a dragon. It was in mid-flight and its large black wings were stretched out. Scales covered its body and spikes surrounded its head and neck. Its eyes were a fierce orange and its teeth were big and sharp. Underneath the drawing were the words _Ancalagon the Black_. The King stared at the drawing again. The orange eyes frightened him. He had never felt so afraid. He ran his fingers over the spikes around the dragon’s head, almost trying to imagine how sharp they were. Thranduil felt as though he had already lost the battle. He thought that they had no chance of being triumphant. Orcs he could handle but dragons. Dragons were a totally different story. The King hoped that the dragons that he and his army were going to face were not as big as Acalagon the Black.

 

When her husband did not come to bed that night, Eletha got worried. But she waited. And waited and waited. But Thranduil never came and Eletha never grew tired. Calarel was staying with Legolas because she adored her brother and Legolas adored his sister. The bed was cold without Thranduil there. She needed his warmth. Eletha needed Thranduil like she needed air to breathe. And any night without him made her feel lonely, especially with the looming battle.

Eletha looked out of her window to see that the moon was high in the sky, projecting its shine over the forest. She had waited too long. _I have to find him._ She said to herself. Throwing her green robe over her nightdress, the Queen left her chambers to find her husband.

The palace was very quiet considering it was very late. The halls were lit in a muted golden light from the hanging lamps because all of the flamed torches had been extinguished. The stone floor was cold beneath her feet and she pulled the robe tighter around her slim body. She went across to the King’s chambers but found them empty. Eletha also checked Legolas’s chambers. She found her son lying in bed, Calarel in his arms, also sleeping, her head on his chest. But there was no Thranduil. Smiling at seeing her children so peaceful and carefree, Eletha closed the door and continued to search for the King. The council chamber was empty, as was the throne room and the main hall. She even checked in the dungeons but he wasn’t down there either. Eletha searched everywhere but she could find Thranduil. Her last spot was the library.

By this time, the Queen was a little weary and her eyelids were drooping. Her feet were tired from walking around the palace and she just wanted to feel the smothness of her pillow. Eletha entered the library very quietly, her feet not making a sound. She prowled every row until she found him in the Mythical Creatures section.

Thranduil was asleep, his head resting on an open book. His left arm was curled in front of his head and his right arm hung loosely by his side. His hair was pouring over his shoulders, shielding his pale face. There was a small lamp on the table, lighting up his broad silhouette. Eletha breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, glad to see that he was OK. She knew that he had every right to be tired and fall asleep in the library. He had too much on his mind and he simply needed rest. As King, Thranduil was constantly busy, particularly because of the situtaion at Gundabad. Eletha quietly padded up to him, not wanting to wake him up. She looked down at the book that he had been reading before he had fallen alseep. _Dragons_. The Queen knew that Thranduil was just as worried as her about the dragon revelation. _Of course he wanted to research them. Know what we are exactly up against_. She thought. Eletha’s gaze went to his sleeping form. She tenderly reached out her hand and pushed the silver curtain of his hair off his face. Thranduil’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Eletha placed her hand on his cheek and he stirred, moaning and grumbling. His skin was warm and soft, her finger moving over his sharp cheekbone. She knew that he would not wake up. And Eletha did not have the heart to move him or wake him. Leaving Thranduil for half a minute, the Queen found a large beige blanket lying on a chair nearby. She grabbed it and carried it back to Thranduil. Of course, Eletha wanted to sleep in the same bed as her husband but on this night, it did not matter. Thranduil was tired and she didn’t want to move him or wake him from his deep sleep. Eletha draped the beige blanket over the King’s large body, moving his hair off of his beautiful face. The Queen took hold of the lamp and extinguished it. The area immediately got darker and shadows fell over the library. Eletha rested her hand on Thranduil’s back and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, to which he moved at.

“ _Quel du_ , _melamin_. Sleep well.” She whispered, stroking his long hair. Eletha smiled down at her sleeping husband and left the library quietly. She walked back to her chambers but stopped when her hand was on the door. Eletha turned around and looked at the closed doors of Thranduil’s chambers. She bit her lip and strode over to the doors. Placing her hands on the wood, she pushed and the magnificent doors opened. Even though Eletha loved her chambers, she had always preferred Thranduil’s living quarters. Ever since she had first made love with him so many decades ago. The Queen walked over to the lavish bed and grabbed one of the large pillows. Carrying it under her armpit, she left the chambers, shutting the doors behind her. Eletha retired to her own chambers and pulled the green robe off, letting it fall to the floor. She climbed into bed, tucking the soft sheets around her. She lay on her side and hugged the pillow, her nose buried in the material. That was the night that the Queen of Greenwood fell asleep to the aroma of her kingly husband.

 

**

 

“Your Grace? Can you hear me?”

That was a voice that Thranduil knew very well. But he did not open his eyes. He merely groaned and adjusted his head on the soft parchment of the book. The King felt a hand on his shoulder and it shook him.

“ _Adar_? Wake up.”

Then, Thranduil’s bright eyes snapped open. He slowly rose his head from the book and looked up. The King found himself staring into the eyes of his son. Legolas was already dressed in his Guard clothes and his pale blonde hair was pulled back in its common three braids. What made Thranduil smile was that Princess Calarel was standing beside the prince, her hand locked in his. The King sat up and he felt something slide off his body. He looked down and saw a beige blanket. _I wonder who put it on me. I certainly did not have it on me when I fell asleep._ Thranduil thought. He leaned down and picked up the blanket, placing it in his lap. Legolas peered down at the book that his father had been reading.

“ _Adar_ , why were you reading about dragons?” He asked. Thranduil sighed and followed his son’s gaze. His eyes went to the drawing of Acalagon the Black. He placed his large hand over it, covering over half of the drawing. Thranduil did not want to frighten his daughter. He did not want her to have nightmares. He was already having nightmares himself and he didn’t want to put his daughter through the fear of dragons. Legolas knew what his father was thinking. It was obvious from the way that he was looking at him. The prince nodded and lowered his eyes to the ground.

“What time is it?” Thranduil asked, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

“Mid-morning, _Adar_. When you did not turn up for the public breakfast, I got worried and Cally and I went to look for you. _Naneth_ told us where you were.” Legolas said. Thranduil smirked at the word “Cally”. Just like the princess gave her older brother the nickname “Leggy”, the prince called his sister “Cally” for short. Thranduil thought that it was very sweet and anyone could see the connection that Calarel and Legolas had. It was obvious that they loved and adored each other. The princess clambered onto her father’s lap and wrapped her arm around his neck.

“What is that, _Adar_?” She asked, trying to move Thranduil’s hand away from the drawing with her own small one. But the King’s hand would not budge.

“Nothing, sweetheart.” Thranduil said, smiling at her gently. Calarel removed her hand from the book and it joined her other one around the King’s neck. That gave Thranduil time to close the book, too quickly for the princess to see the frightening drawing of the dragon. The King placed his arms around his young daughter and kissed her temple. Her hair had grown even longer in the last fifteen years. It now hung three-quarters down her back, the ends of the chocolate brown locks curling exactly the same as Eletha’s. It delighted Thranduil how much Calarel embodied the Queen. not just in appearance but also in personality. The princess was kind and sweet and loving but Thranduil could see a fire in her that would only continue to burn brighter as she matured. Thranduil was already pleased that Legolas took after him so he had always wanted their second child, if he or she came along, which _she_ did, to resemble Eletha.

“ _Adar_ , I have to go on my morning patrol. I only came here to find you and make sure that you were alright.” Legolas said, breaking the silence.

“That is fine, _ion-nin_. Say hello to Tauriel for me.” The King responded, looking up at the prince.

The red-haired elleth was now sixty yers old and resembled a twenty-year-old human girl. She had just become a member of the Woodland Guard and Thranduil could not be more proud of her. Tauriel was an exceptional fighter and Legolas saw that every week when she came in for training. And not only had she grown into a brilliant warrior, she had grown into a beautiful elf maiden. Her face was unblemished and fair, not one pore or crease on her skin. Her shiny hair fell down past her waist in glorious copper-coloured locks, which made her hazel eyes glow a green colour. Legolas had never considered himself a romantic like his father. He was not experienced in that area, even though many ellith had set their sights on the prince. But Legolas was not interested at the present time. His duty was not to find a wife but to protect his home. Legolas was a warrior, not a dreamer. But that did not stop the prince from liking Tauriel. Over the years, their friendship had blossomed but the prince had long since forgotten the idea of her being his little sister, considering he now had Calarel to look after. Legolas was interested in Tauriel in a very different way. There was just something about her that made him feel different. She didn’t throw herself at him like the other ellith did and that is what he liked about her. He could not pinpoint what his feelings were now so Legolas would just let time tell him.

“I will see you soon, _Adar_. Be good, Cally.” Legolas winked at his sister and left the library, heading to the training grounds.

“What is this book, _Adar_?” The princess asked as soon as Legolas had left.

“This book, my darling, is about the legendary creatures that live in this world.” Thranduil said, opening the book, flipping through the pages.

“See here? These are fairies. They look much like humans but have the beauty of us Elves. They possess different forms of magic and they can fly.”

“Fly?” Calarel gasped.

“Yes, fly. I have seen fairies before but I have never seen them fly.” Thranduil stated.

“Will I ever be able to fly, _Adar_?” Calarel asked with a big grin on her face. The Elvenking laughed deeply. He pulled his daughter closer and kissed her head, running his hand through her silken hair. Calarel smiled and giggled sweetly, her laugh like the tinkling of bells.

“I do not think so, _poikaer_. But you are just as beautiful as a fairy. You are _more_ beautiful than a fairy.” Thranduil said softly, his lips breaking out into a loving smile. Calarel looked up at her father with shining emerald eyes. Thranduil thought that he was looking into his wife’s eyes. They were the exact same colour.

“Am I really?” The princess asked, her pink lips full.

“Of course, sweetheart. You are my daughter and you are the most beautiful creature ever to be born on Arda.” Thranduil smiled.

“What about _Naneth_?”

“OK, you are the second most beautiful creature ever to be born on Arda.” The King smirked down at his daughter. Calarel giggled and hugged Thranduil, locking her small arms around his neck. Thranduil embraced her back, burying his nose in her flower-smelling hair. _Legolas chose the right name for her. She even smells like flowers._ Thranduil thought, closing his eyes.

“I love you, _tithen pen_. Always remember that.” The King whispered.

“I love you too, _Adar_.” Calarel’s sweet voice echoed in Thranduil’s ear, making him tighten his arms around the princess.

 

**

 

Glunar was exactly the same as Eletha remembered it. The villagers were flourishing as was the vegetation. The Queen rode into the village, surrounded by six guards along with Lady Melda and Captain Tyaeron. The citizens cried out to her as she rode past, reaching out to touch her legs, her cloak, her horse. Eletha knew that they loved her because she used to be one of them. A low-born Silvan Elf living hand-to-mouth. She smiled and waved at the villagers, making her people grin widely. The Queen held Syviis’s reins in one hand and waved with the other, the soft breeze ruffling her long hair around her back.

“Hello, _melloneamin_. It has been too long.” Eletha cried, her eyes shining as she smiled and waved at the villagers.

“Your Grace! Your Grace! Your Grace!”

Having the people call out to her made her body feel warm and fuzzy. She may live in the palace but Glunar would always be Eletha’s _true_ home. It was where she had spent the first seventeen decades of her life. It was where she had grown up. As she rode into the centre of the village, a small male elfling with black hair handed the Queen a red rose. The elfling resembled a ten-year-old human boy and he was beautiful. Bright dark green eyes and fair skin. his mother stood behind him, smiling at the Queen as her son held out the rose. Eletha halted Syviis for a moment and reached out her hand. she took the rose from the elfling and smiled at him, her emerald eyes glittering.

“Thank you, _lissenen pen_.” She said. The elfling smiled and his mother placed her arm around his small shoulders. The elleth had long black hair hanging to her waist and her eyes were a bright hazel like Tauriel’s. She bowed her head and Eletha returned the gesture before riding on. The supplies had come thick and fast to Glunar, resulting in more healthy villagers. Eletha remembered how poor everyone was. And now, from the generosity of the Elvemking, they were not as poor as they used to be. The Queen reached the centre of the village, letting the guards surround her.

“Hello, citizens of Glunar. I apologise for my absence. I have been busy with the new princess.”

The villagers cheered when Eletha mentioned the princess. The news of a girl born to Thranduil was received very well. It was every little female elfling’s dream to be a princess, maybe apart from Tauriel. Eletha spotted three or four female elfings in the crowd, smiles on their faces but Eletha could see that they wished they were princesses too.

“And it is wonderful to see all of your faces again. Both old and new. This village was my home once and it always will be. I will stay today to greet as many of you as I can. If you have a gift for anyone in the palace, you may give it to me and I promise to deliver it to them.” Eletha said clearly, her voice loud yet gentle, echoing around the forest. She placed her hand on her chest and felt the white gems that hung around her neck. she wore the necklace almost every day, alternating with the elk one that Thranduil had given her so long ago. The Queen dismounted Syviis and Tyaeron and Melda did the same. The crowd parted for her and she walked through, letting the villagers stroke her shoulders, feel her dress, touch her hair. The guards had brought two wagons of supplies and the villagers converged on them, wanting food and drink. While the residents of Glunar were occupied, Eletha made her way to a hut that she knew and found Talathiel and her mother standing outside. Talathiel had grown into a beautiful elleth with long red hair the same length as Tauriel’s and her hazel eyes glittered like the leaves of the forest. She was dressed in a murky green dress and sturdy boots hugged her feet. Cerliel remained ageless with her fair skin and long auburn hair. Eletha saw Talathiel’s face lit up like an elfling on their nameday.

“Ellie! My Queen!” Talathiel cried and curtsied, her long hair falling over her shoulders. Cerliel followed suit and curtsied.

“My Queen.” She said softly. Eletha bowed her head and stepped forward, taking Talathiel in her arms, still holding the rose.

“It has been far too long. You have grown into a stunning elf maiden, Tally. I remember you when you were so young. Now, look at you!” Eletha smiled, rubbing her back as Talathiel wrapped her arms around the Queen, burying her face in her shoulder.

“I have missed you, Ellie. So much.”

“I have missed you too.” The Queen said, breaking the hug and kissing the elleth’s forehead. Talathiel was about Tauriel’s height so Eletha was quite a bit taller than her. The Queen turned to Cerliel and also hugged her, kissing her cheek.

“How is the princess?” Cerliel asked, pulling back.

“Very well. Growing every year. She reminds me of Talathiel.” Eletha smiled.

“And His Majesty and the prince?” Talathiel inquired eagerly.

“Both are faring well. The prince and the King are very pleased with the new addition to the family but they are also extremely busy.” Eletha said, knowing that her first statement was half a lie. Legolas was well but Thranduil definitely wasn’t. He was worried every single day and whimpered in his sleep every night. She thought about when she found him in the library the night before sleeping, researching dragons. The King looked so tired and so vulnerable. It was him in that susceptible state that troubled Eletha. Thranduil wasn’t the King that she had met over a century ago. He had changed. First it was Orcs. Now dragons had been added to his list of worries. Eletha blinked and shook herself out of her thoughts.

“How are you, Tally, Cerliel? It has been years since I last saw you.”

“We are doing very well. And it is all thanks to the generosity of His Majesty. If it was not for him, we and the rest of the village would be starving.” Cerliel smiled, her hazel eyes shining just like her daughter’s.

“He does it for your wellbeing and only yours. I shall give him your regards when I return to the palace.” The Queen said, placing her hand on Cerliel’s arm.

Five minutes, Eletha stood in front of a large oak tree, ready to receive the villagers and any gifts that they had. The guards flanked on either side of the line as Melda and Tyaeron stood on either side of Eletha.

“Who gave you that?” Melda asked, gesturing to the rose in Eletha’s hands.

“A young ellon gave it to me when I rode into the village. It was very sweet of him.” The Queen said, raising the flower to her nose and inhaling its aroma.

“Indeed.” Tyaeron said quietly.

The first few Elves in the line simply offered their congraulations on the birth of the princess and wished her and the rest of the royal family a long and happy life. Eletha thanked them as they left. The next in line was a female elfling with dark red hair hanging just past her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes that complimented her fair skin. She looked no older than the princess, maybe even younger. An elleth with long brown hair stood behind the elfling, her hands on her small shoulders. Eletha guessed that the elleth was the elfling’s mother. The Queen leaned down so that she was face-to-face with the elfling.

“Hello there, _tithen pen_. What is your name?”

“Aredhel, _rhîs-nin_.” The elfing’s voice was high and sweet like that of an angel.

“What a beautiful name. Is there anything you wish to give to anyone in the palace?” The Queen asked.

“Yes, I do, _rhîs-nin_.” Aredhel said. The elfling turned around to her mother who placed a small figurine in her hands. Aredhel faced the Queen, holding the figurine gently.

“I have heard that the princess is around my age. So I decided to make something for her. I wish for her to have it.” The elfling said softly, almost a whisper. She held out the figurine to the Queen who took it from her. Eletha looked at it. The small figurine was in the shape of an elk. It was made purely from wood and its small antlers curved beautifully just like Aerandir’s. It was a beautiful piece of artistry and Eletha couldn’t help but smile.

“She will love this. Thank you, dear one.” The Queen murmured, giving the elfling a soft kiss on the forehead. Aredhel smiled up the Queen, her eyes shining with happiness. Eletha rose to her full height and bowed her head to the elfling’s mother. The elleth returned the gesture and pulled her daughter away. Eletha pressed her lips together and looked down at the elk figurine. The corners of her mouth tugged up, picturing giving Calarel the figurine.

Over the next couple of hours, the Queen received the rest of the villagers. She got a fair amount of flowers but the elk figurine was the best gift that she had gotten. In the afternoon, Eletha bid farewell to the citizens of Glunar and rode back to the palace. She had tucked the rose into the belt that held her dress around her waist and in one hand, she held the figurine while she held Syviis’s reins with the other. The Queen could not wait to give the wooden elk to her daughter. She knew that Calarel would love it.

 

**

 

The next day, the palace was abudant with many lords and ladies roaming the halls and pathways. They bowed and curtsied as the King walked past them, acknowledging his presence. He headed for the small paddock by the stables. When he entered the open space, the morning sunlight lit up his pale skin and blonde hair, almost making him glow. Thranduil’s eyes fell on the elk in the centre of the paddock. He was eating his breakast, grain and vegetation from a circular basin.

“Aerandir.” The King called out. The large animal raised his head from the basin and looked at his owner. He grunted and walked over to Thranduil. The King opened his hand and let the elk nuzzle his palm.

“ _’Quel amrun_ , _hodoer_. _Sut naa lle_?” He asked. The elk snorted quietly and starting sniffing Thranduil’s robes.

“You are friendly this morning. I brought you something.” Thranduil said, holding up a small paper bag. The elk’s ears pricked up at the sight of the bag and he snorted. The King reached one hand into the bag and pulled out three large sugar cubes. Aerandir sniffed the cubes in Thranduil’s palm and started to devour them eagaerly. The King smiled as his elk ate the sugar cubes fast. When Aerandir finished, he stared at Thranduil with wide brown eyes, as if he was aking for more.

“You want more, boy?” The King grinned and pulled out another three sugar cubes from the paper bag. Aerandir ate them just as quickly as the first three. He was eager that he licked the remaining sugar off Thranduil’s hand.

“Six is enough, Areandir. No more.” Thranduil said, rubbing the elk’s head. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Aerandir’s. The King had formed a close bond with the elk and loved him. He thanked Eletha every day for giving him the beautiful animal. At that tender moment shared between Elf and Elk, a pair of arms encircled Thranduil’s waist, making him jump. He broke his forehead away from the elk’s and Aerandir’s ears pricked up. A hand pulled the collar of the King’s tunic down and suddenly, a pair of lips softly started kissing his neck. Thranduil closed his eyes and smiled, knowing exactly who the pair of lips belonged to.

“Hello there, _melamin_.” Thranduil purred.

“Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt your gentle moment with Aerandir.” Eletha murmured, continuing to shower the King’s neck with kisses.

“No apology needed. I am enjoying this.” The King whispered, his eyes still closed.

“Are you? Hey, what is in the bag?” Eletha asked, breaking her lips away from Thranduil’s skin.

“Sugar cubes.”

“Can I have one?” The Queen asked, releasing her hold on the King.

“There are supposed to be for Aerandir, Eletha!” Thranduil chuckled, turning around to face her.

“Please.” Eletha begged, giving her husband large puppy-dog eyes. From her expression, Thranduil couldn’t say no.

“Fine. But just one.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a single sugar cube. He held it with his thumb and index finger, moving it along the pads of his fingers. Eletha opened her mouth and Thranduil popped the sugar cube on her tongue. She closed her mouth and sucked. The sugar cube crunched and dissolved inside her mouth. It tasted delightful, so sugary and sweet.

“Hmm, delicious.” Eletha murmured. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed his index finger inside her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his finger and sucked the remaining sugar off. Thranduil gasped inwardly, surprised by Eletha’s sudden sexual move. The Queen kept her eyes to his as she sucked. When she was finished, she lowered his hand and smiled up at him goofily, biting her lip.

“That is it.” Thranduil growled lustfully and dropped the paper bag, landing on the ground softly. He grabbed her head in his hands and ravagaed her mouth completely, tasting the sweet sugar on her tongue. Both Elves forgot about the large elk standing behind them, they were too occupied with each other. Eletha wrapped her arms around his back, kissing him back with much passion. Their lips only broke apart to breathe in some air but right after, they were back at it again. Thranduil growled as his hand moved to the back of her gown, starting to untie the laces.

“No. Someone might come in and see.” Eletha said.

“I do not care. I want you right here right now.” Thranduil murmured. Eletha pulled back and blinked up at him.

“What about Aerandir, Thranduil? We cannot make love here.”

“Who says so?” Thranduil’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Me. I say so. Please, just take me to your chambers. Then you can do whatever you want to me.” Eletha pleaded.

“OK, fine.” Thranduil agreed and laced up Eletha’s gown. After saying a quick goodbye to Aerandir, the King and Queen retreated to Thranduil’s chambers, giggling with their arms around each other. Once they entered the chambers, their hands started pulling clothes off and their lips clashed together with fury and passion. It was not long before the King and Queen were both naked and lying in bed, two bodies tangled as one.

After their lovemaking session, the two Elves lay in bed naked, holding each other close.

“Do you know where Legolas and Calarel are?” Eletha asked her husband.

“The last time I saw them, our son was training with Tyaeron and Tauriel and Melda was with our daughter, educating her on Imlardis.” Thranduil answered, his fingers stroking Eletha’s arm. The Queen looked at Thranduil, her green eyes sparkling and her pupils still dilated.

“Can we go for a walk?”

“Of course.” Thranduil smiled and gave her a soft kiss. The two got changed into their clothes and left the King’s chambers, arm-in-arm.

 

**

 

The little princess bounded around the palace by herself, her chocolate-brown hair hanging long down her small back. Calarel was an energetic little child and loved to explore and discover new things. She kept her elk figurine in her mother’s chambers. She loved it the second she saw it. It reminded her of Aerandir. The princess wandered into the stables and was entranced by all the horses. The animals noticed her and snorted, their ears pricking up. Calarel walked behind the stables and found herself in a large paddock occupied by one large elk.

She already loved Aernadir. She remembered the time when her father took her for a ride on him and how fun that day was. The elk was grazing the grass as Calarel called out his name.

“Aerandir!”

The large animal looked and saw the small elfling. He snorted as she ran over towards him, giggling sweetly. She was so small compared to him, towering over her like a giant. The princess reached up her small arm and the elk lowered his head, letting her stroke him. He let out a gentle grunt, as if he was telling Calarel that he was enjoying her affection. Aerandir sank down to his knees, lowering himself so that she could touch him more easily. Calarel beamed as she stroked his light brown fur, so soft to touch. She walked around him and gripped his fur, launching herself up onto his back.

Meanwhile, Prince Legolas had just finished his daily training session as a member of the Guard. He spotted Tauriel on the other side of the training grounds. A beautifully carved bow was in her hands and she was aiming an arrow at the red target. The feathered end of the arrow rested near her mouth and she breathed slowly and deeply. Her hair glowed like a flame in the afternoon sunlight, giving the illusion that it was alive. Tauriel concerntrated on the target, her eyes aimed at the bullseye. She let the arrow fly from her bow and she watched it hit right in the centre. She smirked and lowered her bow, holding it in her left hand. the elleth felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to the side and her gaze fell upon the prince who stood many metres away from her, eyeing her with satisfaction. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Tauriel asked herself, not knowing the answer. She wished that she did. Tauriel had witnessed the change in her relationship with Legolas. He no longer cared for her like a sister. She could see the sparkle in his eyes every time he looked at her. She did not know the effect that she had on him. Whatever Legolas felt for Tauriel, Tauriel did not feel for Legolas. She saw him as a friend, an older brother of sorts. But nothing more than that.

Legolas nodded at Tauriel who nodded back. The elleth could not mistake the smirk that came across the prince’s face. _He looks exactly like his father when he does that._ She said in her mind. Legolas returned the bow and arrows to their respectable places and he went off in search of his little sister. He looked everywhere but could not find her. He searched every level of the palace before going to the stables. There was still no sign of her but then, suddenly, Legolas heard a high-pitched laugh. He knew that it belonged to Calarel. He rushed behind the stables and entered Aerandir’s paddock. The prince’s eyes nearly burst out of their sockets at the sight before him.

The large elk was standing on all four legs, tall and proud. His brown eyes were big and soft and his fur glowed golden-brown in the sunlight. But what shocked Legolas was that his little sister was sitting on the elk’s left antler. Her small legs were dangling over the edge and her small fingers gripped the small points of the antler, holding on as the elk trotted around the paddock. Calarel was laughing as she bounced up and down, her long brown hair flying around in the breeze.

“Cally! Get down from there!” Legolas cried. The princess looked over and spotted her brother’s blonde hair and startled face.

“Hello, _gwanur_.”

“Did you not hear me? Get down from there!” The prince repeated, jogging over to the trotting elk.

“This is so much fun, Leggy!” Calarel giggled.

“How on Arda did you get up there?” Legolas asked, his eyes wide.

“Aerandir leaned down and I hopped onto his back. I then climbed onto his antler and here I am!” The princess laughed as the elk started to trot in a circle around Legolas.

“Please come down. It is dangerous. _Adar_ and _Naneth_ will kill you. They will kill _me_ for being so irresponsible.”

“This is just fun, Leggy. _Adar_ and _Naneth_ cannot rob me of having fun!” Calarel said as the elk continued to circle Legolas.

“Yes, they can. They are your parents, Calarel! Now, get down from there, please!”

At that very moment, the King and Queen were walking in the forest on the edge of the palace. They were linked arm-in-arm and as they passed a tall hedge which was the border of Aerandir’s paddock, Eletha spotted a pair of antlers with her daughter sitting on one, giggling away. She halted, gripping Thranduil’s arm. She then heard Legolas screaming for Calarel to get down.

“Thranduil, am I seeing things? Is Calarel _sitting_ on one of Aerandir’s _antlers_?” Eletha gasped, completely worried.

“No, you are not seeing things, Eletha. And yes, Calarel is sitting on one of Aerandir’s antlers.” Thranduil responded. Eletha let go of her husband’s arm and immediately ran back inside the palace, Thranduil right behind her. They reached the entrance to Aerandir’s paddock and saw that the princess was still sitting on one of the elk’s antlers and Legolas was running alongside the animal, begging his sister to come down.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Eletha asked. Thranduil placed his left hand on her shoulder and squeezed it soothingly.

“No, let Legolas deal with it. He is responsible for Calarel today. He needs to learn.” The King smiled, trying to stifle a laugh as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. It was a sight that he had never seen before and would probably never see again. His daughter, laughing loudly as she sat on Aerandir’s left antler, holding on but having so much fun. And his son, trying everything to get her down. Finally, he could not hold it in any longer and he laughed deeply. Eletha looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and her expression stern.

“You think this is funny?” She asked. Thranduil stopped laughing and his smile faded as he noticed how serious his wife looked.

“Eletha, _melamin_ , when was the last time you saw me laugh?” He asked. Eletha blinked up at him with a look of astonishment. She had not expected those words to come out of his mouth. She pondered about his question. The Queen looked down at the ground and chewed on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she had seen her husband laugh. It was a beautiful thing when he did laugh. Deep and amusing, sending jolts through her body, making her heart pound in a different rhythm.

“It has been weeks.” She finally said, looking up at him.

“Exactly. I want to laugh as much as possible before I never will. This war has made me abstain from laughter and happiness. But you giving me two children to dot over, I _do_ have a reason to laugh. And I wish to before I will not.” Thranduil whispered, kissing his wife’s forehead, cupping her face. Eletha placed her hand over his and closed her eyes.

“You are right. I am sorry. Laugh if you want, Thranduil. I will not stop you.”

A squeal made the King and Queen break out of their loving moment. Aerandir had halted and Legolas climbed onto the elk. He had his arms around Calarel’s torso and she was squriming and squealing in his hold.

“No, Legolas! Let me go!” She cried, her young voice high and angelic.

“Not a chance, Calarel!” The prince retorted and pulled her off of the elk. The royal children finally made it to the ground but Legolas did not release his grip on his sister, afraid that she would jump straight back onto Aerandir.

“Good job, _ion-nin_. You are learning.” A deep voice stated,

Legolas looked at the entrance and saw that his parents were standing there. His father was dressed in impeccable silver and scarlet robes while his mother was clothed in a beautiful green dress with silver embroidery.

“ _Adar_. _Naneth_. I-I just found her on Aerandir. It was not-” Legolas began, taking his hands off his sister, but Thranduil cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Stop, Legolas. There is no need to explain. I think Calarel is the one who needs to do that.” The King said, looking at his daughter. Calarel looked down at the ground in shame and embarrassment, shuffling her feet, kicking at the grass. Eletha walked up to her daughter and placed her hand underneath her chin, making her raise her eyes.

“I am sorry, _Naneth_. I just wanted to have some fun. I understand if you are angry with me. I…just…I am sorry.” Calarel mumbled, her green eyes shining with fresh tears.

“Listen, sweetheart, I am not angry with you. You wanted to have fun. I can understand that. But you cannot just wander in here and climb onto Aerandir’s antlers. As gentle as he may be, elks can be dangerous creatures. What if you had fallen? You could have been seriously hurt. Just do not do it again, OK?” Eletha said calmly, her tone stern.

“Yes, _Naneth_.” Calarel said, blinking away tears, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Eletha’s hand fell away from her daughter’s chin as Thranduil walked over to stand next to Eletha. He sank down to his knees so that he was eye-level with the princess.

“Did you have fun, _iell-nin_?” He asked. Calarel’s eyes lit up, shining like emeralds.

“Yes, I did. So much fun!” She cried, nodding her head enthusiastically. Thranduil smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her pointed ear.

“Would you like to go for a ride?” He suggested. Calarel’s lips parted in surprise before a large smile beautified her divine face. She looked up at her mother.

“Can I, _Naneth_?”

Thranduil also looked up at Eletha, his eyes glowing beneath his thick eyebrows. Eletha’s eyes darted from her husband to her daughter. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.

“Of course. Just be careful.”

Calarel smiled even wider and wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist, burying her face in the soft material of the Queen’s dress.

“Thank you, _Naneth_! Thank you!” She cried. Eletha chuckled and returned Calarel’s embrace, planting a kiss on top of her head. Thranduil stood up and ran his hand through his wife’s hair.

“I will look after her.” He whispered. She raised her head to look at him, her face beautiful and fair. She craned her neck up to give him a kiss on the lips. Thranduil returned her kiss, his fingers fisting in her hair.

“I know you will.” Eletha muttered when she broke her lips away. Giving her daughter one last kiss on the head, the Queen grabbed her son’s arms and they left the paddock together. Thranduil looked down at his daughter and gave her a big smile. He placed his arms underneath her armpits and picked her up, holding her in his strong arms.

“Are you ready to have some more fun, darling?” He chuckled.

“Yes, _Adar_!” Calarel exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his. Thranduil chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“As soon as Aerandir is saddled, we will go.” He said, placing her back on the ground.

 

**

 

Ten minutes, the large elk was saddled up and the reins were secured properly. The King led Aerandir out of the paddock and oustide to the front gate of the palace. He took hold of Calarel and placed her on Aerandir. The princess gripped the elk’s fur, feeling its softness. Calarel was small in height but big in imagination and adventure. She was so high off the ground and she loved it. Thranduil adjusted the crown on his head and hopped on the elk behind his daughter, hooking his feet into the stirrups. The water was a rushing river in shades of blue and white underneath the bridge, sloshing and lapping at the sides of the high banks. The King grabbed the reins with his right hand and his left arm circled Calarel’s torso, holding her firmly. And, with a kick from Thranduil’s legs, Aerandir trotted across the stone bridge and into Greenwood Forest.

The princess’s sweet laughter hit Thranduil’s ears as he urged the elk into a canter. Her chocolate brown hair flew out around her face, the wind whipping it right into the King’s face but he didn’t care one bit. His daughter was happy and having fun, smiling and laughing. Her happiness was infectious and Thranduil felt happy when he was with her. Calarel’s lively energy brought the King out of the darkness that he was feeling about the coming battle at Gundabad. He forgot about everything when he was with her. His pale blonde hair billowed out behind him, flying like a curtain in the wind. Thranduil tightened his arm around his daughter, making sure that she wouldn’t fall off. The forest came alive around them. Small rabbits, tiny squirrels and baby deers ran out of the elk’s path, disappearing into the shrubbery. Birds fluttered and tweeted into the high branches, flying from tree to tree. Streams of sunlight flittered through the tall trees, causing the forest to shine bright in a golden glow. It was beautiful. _This is my home._ Thranduil said to himself as Aerandir cantered past trees and various animals.

Thranduil took Calarel to his favourite lake. The one where he had taken Eletha many times over the last 148 years. The water was a stunning deep blue, the sunlight sending sparkles over ther surface. There was a calm breeze that ruffled the Elves’ hair around their shoulders. Thranduil slowed Aerandir into a walk and he padded along the edge of the lake.

“Look, _Adar_!” Calarel pointed out into the lake. Thranduil’s gaze followed her finger and he raised his eyebrows at the sight before him. A beautiful white female swan was gliding across the surface and behind her was a line of six small cygnets. Bringing up the rear was another white swan, probaby the father of the cygnets. It was a sight to behold. A thing of beauty that did not happen every day.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it, _Adar_?” The princess said, turning her head around to look at the King. Thranduil looked down at her and nodded.

“Yes, it is, Calarel. But not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Calarel’s cheeks turned a deep pink, just like her mother’s when she blushed. Thranduil pulled on the elk’s reins and Aerandir halted. Thranduil ran his hand through his daughter’s hair and placed a kiss on her head.

“Your mother and I love you. We do. But one of these days, we will be gone. And when that happens, you must be strong, Calarel. Remember that. Just be safe and be strong.”

The King didn’t know what he had said that. He just needed to let it out. He had never told anyone but Thranduil had a feeling that he would lose the battle. The riddle that Galadriel had told him over a decade ago still lingered in his mind like a virus and it was poisoning him. _Fire will take away what you love most but it will not be gone forever. Fire will take away what you love most but it will not be gone forever._ He repeated in his head. But what did Thranduil love most in the world? Was it Eletha? Tauriel? Or Legolas? Or Calarel? The King loved so many people so the riddle troubled him greatly. Any one of them could be taken from him and it frightened him.

Thranduil sighed and grabbed the reins again, his arm locked around the princess’s body. He kicked the elk’s sides and Aerandir began to walk. Slowly, the walk turned into a canter and then into a gallop. The whole ride back to the palace was just as wonderful as the ride to the lake. But on the way back, Thranduil wasn’t smiling and laughing. Instead, he was crying silently. He didn’t want his daughter to see him so vulnerable. But he couldn’t help it. He knew the emotions that he was feeling. Even if he did not admit it out loud, the great and formidable Elvenking was afraid.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Quel du – Good night

  * melamin – my love

  * Adar – Father

  * Naneth – Mother

  * ion-nin – my son

  * poikaer – pure one

  * tithen pen – little one

  * melloneamin – my friends

  * lissenen pen – sweet one

  * rhîs-nin – my Queen

  * Quel amrun – Good morning

  * Hodoer – wise one

  * Sut naa lle? – How are you?

  * gwanur – brother

  * iell-nin – my daughter




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chapter? I sincerely hope so. You understand the title now? Puns, oh, how I love them! :P This chapter was inspired by ‘Never Let Me Go’ by Florence And The Machine :) Next chapter is the grand finale so please excuse me while I go off and cry uncontrollably in a corner.


	30. Gundabad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, folks! The last chapter of Forbidden Love! I have been dreading this all along. I would not be here without all of my readers who have given me motivation to write :) Vey long chapter for the finale, 11,500+ words. Oh, there’s a small 5 year time jump and please read the end notes for some essential information.

5 years later

 

The chambers were quiet apart from the loud voices that belonged to the King and Queen. They stood four metres apart, clearly having an argument. Thranduil had his arms folded across his chest while Eletha’s arms hung limply by her sides.

“You are not going. It is not up for discussion.” The King declared, his voice as cool and sharp as shards of glass.

“I am going! And we are discussing it!” Eletha yelled, her face deep pink with rage and her eyes giving Thranduil a fierce glare.

“I am not going to put you in danger, Eletha! You could die!”

“How many times have you seen me fight? You told me yourself that I am a natural! How different can it be?”

“This war is completely different! This is not one of those small Orc raids. This is a battle against an army made up of a few thousand Orcs! I cannot risk losing you! I will not!” Thranduil screamed, panting as his chest heaved up and down with frustration, his eyes losing their sparkle and turning cold.

“I will not stay here while my friends, my son and my husband ride off into battle! I would die if any one of you did not return.” Eletha cried.

“I would die if you perished in this battle! I would never forgive myself! Ever!”

“Enough! I am a grown elleth and I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I am going with you, Thranduil. Whether you like it or not!”

Legolas and Calarel sat on a high ledge about ten metres away, the cascading waterfall rushing down into the lower levels on the palace on their right. They could hear their parents fighting and they didn’t like it one bit. The princess was now twenty years old and resembled a 10-year-old human girl. Her figure was slim like her mother’s and her chocolate brown hair fell to her waist. Legolas remained ageless, his eyes as bright as ever and his pale blonde hair free of its braids. Calarel placed her head in the crook of her brother’s neck and sighed. The prince wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his cheek on her head. Calarel cringed when she heard her father shout. Tears formed in her eyes. She hated hearing her parents arguing, no more than Legolas did.

“Legolas?”

“Yes, little sister?”

“When will _Adar_ and _Naneth_ stop fighting?”

Her question caught Legolas off-guard. He himself had only witnessed his parents arguing a few times over the last century but it was nothing this bad. He heard a crash from inside the King’s chambers and Calarel trembled.

“I do not know, Cally. _Naneth_ likes to state her case.” Legolas finally answered.

“What was the crash?”

“I do not know that either.”

“I do not like this, Leggy. I want them to stop. I want to _make_ them stop.” Calarel murmured, her voice teary. Legolas pressed his lips together and kissed his sister’s head softly.

“I want to make them stop too. But we cannot. They must deal with it themselves.” He whispered, holding Calarel close as the waterfall crashed beside them.

Inside the chambers, Eletha eyed the smashed mess on the floor. Thranduil’s hands were stained with red wine. In his anger, he had swiped his hands across the desk and knocked the wine bottle off. It had shattered into small pieces and the alcoholic liquid ran over the stone floor. The King looked down at his hands and found that they were trembling, wine dripping from his fingers. Eletha was as still as a statue as her eyes darted from her frightened husband to the broken wine bottle on the floor. She stepped up to him, carefully avoiding the pool of wine. The Queen reached her hands and placed them in his sticky palms.

“Thranduil, _melamin_ , look at me.”

The King raised his eyes from his hands and stared into bright emerald irises. His heart pounded differently every time she looked at him with her gorgeous eyes. What they did to him, she had no idea. Eletha raised her left hand and placed it on his cheek. Thranduil closed his eyes and leaned into her palm, content with her soft touch. He raised his own hand and placed it over hers before opening his eyes. Eletha saw that they were shining with tears, bright blue glittering with fear.

“I cannot lose you.” He whispered.

“You will not. But you cannot expect me to just sit here and wonder if you are going to come home or not. I cannot lose you either. If you truly believe that we are going to lose, then let us die together than apart. I would rather perish with you than die alone from a broken heart.” The Queen said, keeping her eyes to his. Thranduil lowered his eyes to the floor. He knew that she was telling the truth. And he knew that what she had just stated was a valid reason. Eletha sighed and kissed his cheek. The King relished the feeling of her lips on his skin. It immediately made his blood temperature rise a few degrees. She raised her other arm and wrapped it around his broad shoulders. Her lips fell away from his cheek with a soft sound and she embraced him warmly, burying her nose in his silken hair. Thranduil locked his arms around his wife’s body, crushing his body against hers, wanting to hold her close for as long as possible. His face went into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Thranduil never wanted to let her go. He could not bear to lose her. The King would be lost without the Queen. She was his life-force. She was the person who he clung to the most. Eletha was his sun in the day and his moon at night. She was his starlight, glowing like a pure star herself.

“ _Amin mela lle_ , _rhîs-nin_.” Thranduil whispered, closing his eyes and tightening his arms around his wife’s body.

“ _Amin mela lle_ , _aran-nin_. You will not lose me and I will not lose you. Ever.” Eletha breathed, running her hand through his hair, soothing and comforting him. The King and Queen remained in their embrace for many minutes, the mess of the floor forgotten, not wanting to let go of each other, afraid that they wouldn’t get another moment like this for a very long time.

Calarel and Legolas still sat on the ledge waiting. They stared out into the palace. The expanse of it was beyond amazing. The construction and artistry linked to the forest outside. Enormous columns representing the tall pale oak trees and the vines resembling the branches. It truly was beautiful.

“They have stopped fighting.” Calarel’s sweet voice pierced the silence. Legolas’s pointed ears pricked up and he discovered that his sister was right. No sound came from the King’s chambers. There was no screaming or shouting. Just silence.

“Will they come out?” The princess asked. Legolas opened his mouth to answer but the opening of the doors to the King’s chambers answered Calarel’s question. The King and Queen exited the chambers together, Thranduil’s arm around Eletha’s waist. The King had washed his hands, the stain of the wine gone. He had changed his clothes, now garbed in a long black tunic and matching leggings. A matching red and silver coat was draped over his shoulders and his long hair fell in straight locks down his back. Eletha was still dressed in her maroon gown and her hair was free of twists and braids, falling down her body gracefully. The Queen looked up and saw her children sitting on a ledge close by. She needed to tell them that she was going to the battle too. She didn’t know how they were going to react but even they would not be able to stop her from going. Thranduil followed her gaze and he looked at his children. _A talk needs to be had._ He said to himself. Removing his arm from his wife’s waist, the King beckoned the prince and princess over.

“Come, my children. We need to talk.”

Prince Legolas and Princess Calarel got to their feet and walked over to their parents. They had a vague idea of what the talk was going to be about, considering the argument that the King and Queen had just had. The royal children walked into the chambers, followed by Eletha then Thranduil, who shut the doors. He rested his hands on the door for balance, stretching out his arms as he stared at the floor, his flaxen hair pouring over his shoulders. The King did not want to have this conversation but he had to. It had to be done.

“ _Adar_? What is it?” He heard Calarel asked. Thranduil sighed and raised his head. He turned around on the spot, his beautiful coat curling around his feet. Legolas was leaning against his father’s desk, his arms folded, wearing a confused and desperate expression on his face as he stared at the broken shards of glass on the floor. Calarel and Eletha were standing next to each other, the Queen’s arm around her daughter’s shoulders. Thranduil opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to word it. It was one of the only times that the King was speechless. Eletha saw her husband’s mouth open and close like that of a goldfish.

“I will explain.” She said. Legolas stared at his mother and Calarel looked up at her. Eletha bit her lip and lowered herself down so that she was face-to-face with the princess. She took hold of her daughter’s hands in her own and squeezed them tightly.

“I cannot stay here while your brother and father go to war. That is why I have made the decision to go myself.”

Legolas’s head snapped to the side and he stared at his father with wide eyes. Thranduil had his face in his hands, sucking in deep breaths and holding back a flood of tears that were waiting to flow. Calarel’s green eyes immediately began to water with bright tears. They leaked out and ran down her small cheeks. Eletha felt her daughter’s hands tremble.

“Do not cry, my sweet. I will come home. I will never leave you.” The Queen said, tears forming in her own eyes.

“But you are leaving me, _Naneth_. Please don’t. Please stay with me.” Calarel begged. Eletha pressed her lips together and lowered her eyes, scared to look into her daughter’s saddened eyes a second longer. Legolas unfolded his arms and strode over his father confidently.

“ _Adar_. You cannot let her come with us.”

Thranduil raised his head from his hands and looked at his son. Legolas saw that his father had been crying, his cheeks stained with wet streaks from fresh tears.

“And what do you think I have been trying to do for the past half-an-hour, Legolas? I have tried to reason with her but she will not listen to me.”

“She is the Queen! She must stay here!”

“That is what I said to her! I tried!”

“Well, you should try harder, _Adar_! Try harder!” Legolas screamed, grabbing the collar of the King’s tunic, shaking his father.

“Legolas!”

Eletha’s voice cut through the air. Thranduil stared down at his son in disbelief. The prince had never touched his father in this way. The King had never seen Legolas so…angry. So worried. Thranduil felt like he was looking at a mirror image of himself when he was younger. Scared and worried. His parents dead and a realm to rule all by himself. Legolas clutched the King’s tunic tightly, his eyes bright and full of fury.

“Let go of your father right now!” Eletha ordered. At first, Legolas did not let go. But after a few seconds, his grip on the collar of Thranduil’s tunic loosened and he pulled his hands away. Thranduil didn’t do anything. He just stared at his son, completely shocked. The prince turned around to look at his mother. Calarel was on the floor, her back resting against the end of the bed. Her head was lowered and her legs were stretched out in front of her, her silver dress falling to her ankles. The princess’s small hands covered her face and Legolas could hear her sobbing.

“Please, _Naneth_. Do not go. Do not come with us.” The prince pleaded, walking over to his mother. Eletha reached out her arms and grabbed Legolas’s hands when he was close enough.

“If your father cannot stop me, you definitely cannot. If you are going, Legolas, I am too. I will not watch you ride off on your horse and then wonder if I am ever going to see you again. Do not put me through that torture.” The Queen said.

“And what torture will I feel if you get injured or die? And you cannot leave Calarel here on her own. Melda, Valpantiel and Tyaeron are all going. Who will she have?” Legolas asked as the princess broke into another wave of sobs.

“Maeklin will be here. So will Lucile. And Tanina and Salsiel. And of course, Tauriel. You know full well that none of us would allow her to go into this battle. She is far too young.” Eletha answered.

“But Cally needs someone of her own blood. And we are the only three who share the same blood as her. _Adar_ cannot stay. I cannot stay. That leaves you, _Naneth_. And I am begging you. Please do not put your life in danger. Please.”

Seeing Legolas pleading and begging made Eletha think over her decision to go to Gundabad. She hated seeing her family upset. Once, they were carefree and happy, smiling as bright as the warm sun. And now, her husband was worried beyond belief. Her daughter was in tears on the floor. And her son was beseeching like an elfling. _Why can’t everything be peaceful forever?_ Eletha asked herself, already knowing the answer. She let go of Legolas’s hands and placed her hands on either side of his face.

“Legolas, _ion-nin_ , I love you. And I want to protect you. I will not let you out of my sight. Definitely not now. You know that I can fight. I still help with your training when I can. And it is not a question of me wanting to go. I _need_ to go. And no-one, not your father, not your sister, and not you, can tell me otherwise. So, I am going. I will hear no more of it. Case closed.”

The prince could not find the words to speak. He was overcome with terror and concern. He loved his mother and would be heartbroken if something happened to her. She raised him from birth and loved him like any mother would love her first child. But Legolas knew that his mother loved Calarel just as much. Legolas had seen his mother fight and she was an incomparable warrior. She held her bow and arrow like she had been born to do it. Eletha was also quite accomplished with her daggers and her sword. Any one ended up on the wrong side of her weapons was dead. And Legolas knew it. But that didn’t stop him from worrying about her. He was scared for her. He was scared because if something happened to her, his father would be swallowed up by a darkness that would never come to light. Legolas felt tears prick his eyes and what shocked him even more was that a single tear ran down his cheek. Legolas had never been an emotional ellon but when being placed in this situation, he felt that he was battling with his heart and his head. Eletha wiped the tear away with her thumb, staring deeply into her son’s eyes, the irises that he had inherited from his father.

“Do not worry, _ion-nin_. All will be well.” The Queen said gently, knowing that it was a complete lie. All was not well. Everything was far from well. Eletha heard a sob that did not come from Legolas. She looked down and saw that her daughter was still on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest, her head buried in her knees, crying like a baby. And during Eletha’s conversation with Legolas, Thranduil had walked over and sat down on the floor with Calarel, embracing her warmly, joining in with her flowing tears. Her husband and her daughter were cradled on the floor, crying as if someone had died. The Queen’s hands fell away from her son’s face as she stared down at her sobbing family. Legolas also looked down at his father and sister and from their sadness and tears, he began to cry to, a sob that he had held in his throat finally breaking free. The prince fell to his knees and Thranduil held out his arm, bringing him into the crying embrace. Eletha stared down at her family with despondency and trepidation. She had never seen her family so vulnerable. So upset. So scared. It was at that moment when Eletha truly realised how much she loved them. She loved them every second of every day. They were her sun, her moon and her stars. They were everything to her. And to see them full of wretchedness and crying violently, it made her feel sad and cry too.

The Queen sank to her knees beside her family. Her left arm went around Legolas and her right went around Calarel. The royal children pulled their mother into the hug, all holding each other tightly. Eletha folded her legs beneath her and leaned down, resting her forehead against Thranduil’s. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath on her face. She never thought that she would be part of an embrace of this nature. Instead of a happy and excited hug, it was full of worry and sorrow. Thranduil rose his head up a little and pressed his lips to his wife’s forehead deeply, afraid that it would be one of the last times that he would kiss her in that way. Eletha lost track of time as she embraced her family, wondering how the battle would affect not just her future, but her family’s too.

 

**

 

Later in the day, the Queen visited Melda’s chambers, knowing that her training had finished for the day. She knocked on the door and a gentle voice told her to come in. When Eletha entered, she got a surprise. Melda was not alone in her chambers. Her sister and her beloved were also there.

“Your Grace.” Lady Valpantiel said, curtseying while Captain Tyaeron bowed his head.

“There is no need for such formalities in private, Vally. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Eletha?” The Queen cracked a smile, the first one that she had done that day. Valpantiel smiled back.

“Did you want to talk to Melda alone?” Tyaeron asked, making a move for the door.

“Actually, I wanted to talk with all of you.” Eletha said, grabbing the Captain’s arm, stopping him from leaving. Melda rose from her seat on the bed, now intrigued about what the Queen wanted to talk to _all of them_ about. Eletha looked at Melda and her hand fell away from Tyaeron’s arm.

“You may want to sit back down, Melda. And you two as well.” The Queen said, gesturing for Valpantiel and Tyaeron to sit on the bed too. The Captain and the King’s healer were confused and so was the member of the Guard. _It must be important if she wants us to sit down._ Melda thought. She assumed it had something to do with the upcoming battle at Gundabad. Melda wasn’t stupid. Neither was Tyaeron nor Valpantiel. Everyone knew about the looming battle and it had the whole realm concerned.

When the three Elves were sitting comfortably on the edge of Melda’s bed, Eletha grabbed a single chair that sat next to the wardrobe. She placed it in front of her friends and sat down on it, throwing her right leg over her left. Eletha needed a few moments to run over her speech in her mind. She didn’t know how they were going to react. Tyaeron and Valpantiel she could probably handle. But Melda. She could be unpredictable in almost every aspect of life. Knowing her, Eletha thought that Melda was going to lose her mind and scream the whole palace down. _It is entirely a possibility that that could happen._ She said to herself. The three Elves looked at the Queen in desperation and anticipation. Melda hated waiting. So did Tyaeron and Valpantiel. The Queen’s silence worried them. _Is it good or bad, what she wants to tell us?_ Valpantiel thought, her hands in her lap. Tyaeron stared at the Queen with sympathetic eyes, waiting patiently for her to speak.

“OK. I am just going to tell you three.” Eletha finally said.

“Tell us what, Eletha? What is it?” Melda asked hastily, wanting to know. The Queen took a deep breath and looked into three pairs of eyes, all of which were different vibrant colours.

“I am going to Gundabad to fight alongside you.”

The silence that followed was downright the quietest silence that Eletha had ever experienced in her long life. Melda was beyond the point of shock and so was Valpantiel. Tyaeron was also shocked but not as much as the two golden-haired sisters. Melda was already feeling upset and nervous because Valpantiel had managed to persuade her that she was going too. Valpantiel was the King’s personal healer after all and she was probably one of the best healers in the palace. Melda knew that she could not have stopped Tyaeron from going because the Captain of the Guard. He had to go. And Melda was not going to let her sister and her beloved go without her so she decided to go to. And now, this revelation of Eletha going too was a real wrench in the mix. Even though they were not related, Melda considered Eletha as a sister. They had known each other for long and Melda would die for her if need be. But what was worse what that Eletha was not a simple commoner elleth. She was Queen of the Woodland Realm, the cherished treasure of the intimidating Elvenking. Melda knew well enough that if something terrible happened to Eletha (the prospect of death had entered the elleth’s mind), Thranduil would lose his mind. Or possibly even die. Legolas was still a child in Elven standards but if the King perished, the prince would be forced to become the ruler. And Melda knew that he would struggle. He had no experience in governing and ruling over a realm that was the size of Greenwood. So Melda prayed that nothing would happen to either of the two rulers of the Woodland Realm. Valpantiel was horrified to discover that the Queen was marching with the army. _She can’t! Why didn’t Thranduil make her see sense?_ She thought, her blue eyes fraught with terror. By going, she was putting her life in danger. Valpantiel already had enough trouble with the King and the prince going but now this…this made her see the reality of what was coming. Just like Melda, Valpantiel cared for the Queen like a sister. She would be beyond the feeling of sadness if she got injured. Or even worse, if she died. Valpantiel felt Melda squeeze her hand tightly and the healer squeezed her sister’s hand in return. Tyaeron was the only one who wasn’t thinking negatively about Eletha’s decision. He rose from his position on the bed and took a step forward. The Captain knelt before the Queen on one knee, bowing his head in respect.

“On my life, I will protect you, my Queen. By my sword and my bow, you shall have my service.” Tyaeron said. Melda and Valpantiel stared at the Captain as did Eletha. She reached her hand and placed it on his cheek. Tyaeron looked up and the Queen saw that his sea-green eyes were swimming with tears. She had never seen the Captain cry before. Or even if he had, she definitely had not witnessed it.

“Thank you, Tyaeron, for your loyalty. Now stand up.” The Queen ordered. The Captain stood up, his dark hair lying across his shoulders gracefully. Eletha looked at the two sisters that she thought of as family and so the confrontation that Eletha had been dreading started.

“Eletha! Are you out of your mind?! What in Valar’s name are you thinking? You cannot come! I will not allow it!” Melda yelled at the top of her lungs, standing up, her golden hair unruly around her bright pink face.

“Why is everyone trying to stop me from going?” Eletha yelled in the same tone.

“Because you are the Queen and we all love you! What if something happens to you?” Valpantiel said worriedly, her face also pink.

“What am I? An elfling? Why does everything think that I am going to die or get hurt? Any one of you have the same chance of dying as I do. But you are right about one thing, Vally. I am the Queen! And I have the authority to make my own decisions! You three certainly cannot stop me. You do not have any authority to do that. You may not like my decision, _melloneamin_ , but you just have to accept it.” Eletha said with a commanding voice. The three Elves did not see Eletha at that moment. They saw the Queen of Greenwood.

They knew that she was right. They could not stop her. If the King couldn’t, no-one could. Melda certainly did not like the Queen’s decision at all. Not a single bit. But she couldn’t do anything about it. _I guess I just have to accept it, just like Eletha said._ Melda thought, giving into defeat. She walked over to the Queen and took hold of her hands.

“I just want you to be safe, Eletha.” She said. The corners of the Queen’s lips tugged up a little as she tugged one of her hands out of her friend’s and ran it through Melda’s golden hair.

“I know you do, Melda. I want the same for you too.” She responded softly. Valpantiel and Tyaeron walked up to the two ellith and suddenly, all four Elves were standing in a small circle, connected by their hands.

“What about Calarel?” Valpantiel asked.

“She will be OK. She has people to look after her.” Eletha said, squeezing her friend’s hands, savouring the sweet moment. _Am I ever going to have a moment like this with my friends again? With my sisters? With my brother?_ She thought.

“You three are a part of my family. My brother…” Eletha said, looking at Tyaeron, his tears mirroring in her own eyes. She turned to Melda and Valpantiel.

“My sisters…”

The ellith smiled softly as tears streamed down their cheeks.

“You are my heroes. And I love you.” Eletha said softly and calming, her voice clogging up from utter sadness.

“We love you too.” Melda said and Valpantiel nodded.

“Always.” Tyaeron whispered, his fingers grasping the Queen’s hand. The four Elves stood there, tears creating a waterfall as big as the ones that flowed in the palace.

 

**

 

The next day, it finally struck on Eletha that she was going to war. She was awoken by her handmaidens two hours after dawn to get ready. The army was due to march out at noon so everything had to be ready and in order in four hours. The march to Gundabad would take two weeks and Eletha knew that those two weeks would be the worst fourteen days of her life. There would be no laughter. No smile or laughter. Just determination and worry.

Simultaneously, King Thranduil was already awake, dressed in a black tunic that hung to his calves with black leggings and armoured knee-high boots. His torso was encased in a silver chest plate, tough and strong, the neckline following the collar of his tunic. The armour was engraved with twirled vines around the neckline and on the lower half of the chest plate. On his shoulders were matching shoulder pads, just as tough and they had the same vine and scroll-like engravings. A long silver cape was attached to the shoulder pads that fell down to his feet. The inside of the cloak was a deep maroon colour, flashing through the silver. His forearms were enclosed in armoured vambraces, engraved with the same vines and twirls, echoing his relationship with the forest. _His_ forest. The forest that he called home. His long swords hung from either hip, attached to his armoured belt. His large pale hands were covered with black leather gloves, matching the colour of his tunic and leggings. Looking in the mirror, Thranduil saw himself battle ready. Strong and formidable. Ready to take on anything. But the tough exterior was just a façade. He didn’t feel ready. He felt petrified. Not about the battle itself but from his wife and son coming with him. Thranduil was also scared to leave him daughter behind. She would have no family to stay with her and help her through this troubled time. She was still too young to understand the exact magnitude of what was going on. As Maeklin placed the silver circlet on the King’s head, he offered to get him breakfast. Thranduil agreed weakly and took a seat at his desk while he waited for Maeklin to return. Within minutes, the steward returned with a steaming bowl of broth and a large glass of chilled water.

“No wine for you today, Your Grace.” Maeklin said, placing the simple breakfast on the desk. Thranduil picked up the spoon and began to sip the broth slowly. He hardly had the appetite to eat. He felt as though his stomach had shrunk into nothing. At one point, Thranduil choked on the broth and Maeklin had to pat him on the back to get him breathing properly again.

“You will succeed, my lord. I have faith.” The steward said, trying to sooth the King’s nerves but it hardly helped. However, Thranduil thanked him all the same.

“I am glad that someone here has faith in our cause.” He said.

“Don’t you, my lord?”

Thranduil didn’t answer Maeklin’s question immediately for the answer was both yes and no. he believed in his triumph but he also believed in his defeat. The outcome of the battle could go either way. It was the fear of the meaning of Lady Galadriel’s riddle. _Will dragons take away what I love most?_ The King asked himself, desperate to know the answer. But he would never find out if he went ahead with this battle.

“I do not know, Maeklin. We shall have to wait and see.” He responded, finishing his broth and draining his glass of water.

“Is Her Grace awake?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes, my King. I believe she is also having breakfast. Would you like me to get her for you?”

“No, Maeklin. I will see her soon. You are dismissed, my loyal steward.” The King said. Maeklin patted Thranduil’s shoulder and left the chambers, leaving the King staring at his empty bowl.

 

After a warm bath and a small breakfast, Eletha got changed into practical clothing. No glorious gowns or beautiful dresses. Skin-tight brown leather leggings and matching knee-high leather boots encased the Queen’s legs and feet. Two layers of long travelling tunics the colour of forest green with a leather cuirass sandwiched between to protect her torso. The outer layer had a deep hood that hung down her back and her quiver sat there too, filled with feathered arrows. On her left hip was her sword and on her right hip were her two twin daggers. Her hair had been brushed to perfection, the top-half pulled back in small braids and twists with long strands loose in front of her pointed ears. There was no need for make-up but a gold circlet sat on her head. At first, Eletha wanted to wear the emerald and silver one but decided that it was far too precious to wear to war. The Queen had transformed into a warrior as Tanina placed her bow in her hand. Eletha looked in the mirror and saw herself in the days before she was Thranduil’s wife. She was a simple elleth dressed in Guard clothes, far from the lavish gowns that she usually wore.

“Thank you, _melloneamin_. You may leave. I need a few minutes to myself.” Eletha said. The handmaidens curtsied for their Queen and left the chambers. Eletha turned around and took one last look at the chambers that had been hers for many years. She walked over to the bed and placed her bow on it. She ran her hand over the soft sheets, remembering the times that she had made love with Thranduil. _How long will it be until we make love again? Weeks? Months?_ Eletha did not know the answer. But frankly, sex and passion was the last thing on her mind. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of the vision which included all of her loved ones. _Will all of them come true? What will happen if they do come true? What am I to do then?_ The Queen’s mind was an absolute mess, full of hurried questions and worrying memories.

Eletha went to her wardrobe and opened it. Her fingers stroked the gowns and dresses that hung inside, all beautiful and in different textures and colours. _How long will it be before I wear one of these again?_ She asked herself. She stopped at one gown. She recognised it as the one that she wore the night that Thranduil had first made love to her. _What a wonderful night that was. And it was so long ago._ Eletha thought, a smile pulling at her lips. She could remember his hands on her body when he first touched her so intimately. His fingers gliding up her thigh, stroking at her breasts as his warm mouth pressed down on hers. That night was pure bliss to her and every night they made love thereafter. A knock on the door pulled the Queen out of her thoughts.

“Come in.” She said, shutting the doors of the wardrobe. As she turned around, she saw her son walking into the chambers.

“Legolas.” Eletha said, her heart lifting a little.

“Good morning, _Naneth_. How did you sleep?” The prince asked. Eletha could tell from the tone of his voice that he was still upset about her coming with the army. He had every right to be. Eletha had accepted that and Legolas had accepted her decision in return, despite abhorring it.

“Not as well as I had hoped. And you?” Eletha asked. Legolas lowered his eyes to the ground. The Queen saw that her son was clothed in his Guard clothes with his quiver and white knives slung over his back. In his left hand was his bow and his pale blonde hair was drawn back in its three braids, exposing his ears, the rest of his locks lying across his shoulders perfectly.

“Not very well. I had a nightmare.” Legolas said softly. Eletha gasped and walked over to him, cupping his face with her delicate hands.

“Oh, _ion-nin_! What about?” She asked. Legolas raised his head and Eletha was met with a pair of terrified blue eyes. She was just as worried for him as he was for her.

“You. You were fighting at Gundabad. You were surrounded by Orcs and…I rushed towards you but I was too late. The Orcs…they…obliterated you. And then I woke up.”

Eletha didn’t say anything. She just brought him into a tight embrace, holding him close. The bow dropped from the prince’s hand and Legolas wrapped his arms around his mother’s body tightly, not wanting to let her go, burying his face in her shoulder. One of Eletha’s arm locked around Legolas’s shoulders while her other hand rested in his hair. She closed her eyes and she felt silent tears running down her cheeks. Everyone was having nightmares. Thranduil, herself, Legolas. Even Calarel had a nightmare about the Queen leaving her forever. Eletha was determined that it was never going to happen. _I will return home. I always will_. She said to herself. Another knock at the door interrupted the Queen and prince’s hug. The door opened when allowed and the Captain of the Guard appeared.

“We leave in two hours, Your Grace. My prince, the King demands your presence at the front gate immediately.”

Legolas looked at his mother who placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Go, _ion-nin_. I will see you shortly.” She said, giving him a gentle look. Legolas nodded and left the chambers. Tyaeron gave Eletha a nod and closed the door. The Queen stood alone in her chambers. Then she remembered her daughter. Quickly grabbing her bow off the bed, Eletha rushed out of the chambers and found her in the King’s living quarters.

Princess Calarel was clothed in a lilac-coloured gown with long sleeves and the skirt fell to her ankles. Her hair was loose and falling long down her small body. She raised her head when she heard the door open.

“ _Naneth_!” Calarel cried and jumped off the bed, running towards her mother. Eletha fell to her knees and welcomed her daughter into her arms. She felt the princess’s arms lock around her neck, so tightly that Eletha was choking a little but she didn’t care. She hugged her daughter firmly, her face buried in the princess’s fragrant hair.

“Oh, _iell-nin_ , I am going to miss you.” Eletha whispered.

“I am going to miss you too, _Naneth_. So much.” Calarel murmured, tightening her grip on her mother. In truth, Eletha did not want to leave her daughter. But she had no choice. She knew that Calarel was in good hands and would be looked after by people that she trusted. Eletha kissed her daughter’s hair and finally let her go. She looked in Calarel’s emerald green eyes which were sparkling with tears. Eletha held her daughter’s hands in her own, taking in her warmth and smoothness of her skin.

“Do you have to go, _Naneth_?” Calarel cried.

“I am afraid I have to, my darling. But even though I will not be around you, I will be in your heart. Just look into your heart and you will find me, OK?” Eletha said, pushing a few strands of hair off of Calarel’s left shoulder. The Queen and the princess spent the next hour-and-a-half together, reminiscing over the good times together. Then it was time to go. Calarel and Eletha walked out of the King’s chambers hand-in-hand, heading to the front gate of the palace.

The army consisted of 4,000 experienced Elven soldiers. Half of the Woodland Guard were also going, leaving the other 100 to remain behind to protect the palace. Sadly, Lord Elrond could not spare any of his own army, afraid that he would lose some of his best soldiers. Thranduil accepted his decision and thanked him for all the help that he had given. The army had already marched across the bridge and stood in rows of fifteen at the beginning of the forest. Each soldier was dressed in elaborate gold and silver amour. Each was armed with a sword and a bow and arrows. They were posied and ready. The 100 of the Guard that were marching too also stood at the beginning of the forest, standing behind the army. Thranduil was mounted on Aerandir, clutching the reins in his gloved hands. Eletha could not help but feel initiated by her own husband. His armour made him look foreboding and ominous. His long hair shone silver-gold in the afternoon sunlight, falling over his shoulders and down his back. Melda was mounted on Cosmina, Tyaeron on his black stallion and Valpantiel on her light brown mare. All three were dressed in suede and leather but Tyaeron wore armour on his torso and arms. Eletha looked to her left and saw Legolas standing beside his white mare, saying goodbye to Tauriel. She could see the look in his eyes. Eletha knew that her son regarded Tauriel as more than a sister. She was something different to him.

Thranduil’s attention was gained when he saw his wife and daughter arrive at the front gate. He could see Calarel looking at him with a sad expression but his wife’s gaze was on Legolas and Tauriel. He followed her gaze and pressed his lips together. He too was suspicious about the prince’s feelings to the red-haired Silvan. But now was not the time to dwell on those thoughts. It was time for King Thranduil to say farewell to Princess Calarel.

He unhooked his feet from the stirrups and dismounted the large elk, his cloak swishing about his feet. Keeping Aerandir still, Thranduil sank down to his knees and opened his arms. Calarel let go of her mother’s hand and rushed over to her father, literally throwing herself at him. He inhaled her sweet scent, locking his armoured arms around her small body. Wanting to leave her husband and daughter in peace, Eletha walked over to Legolas and Tauriel.

“Hello again, _Naneth_.” The prince said. The Queen’s eyes darted to her son and Legolas immediately knew what she was asking. The prince looked at Tauriel and took hold of her hand. the elleth’s heart jumped at his touch and her lips parted in shock when he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Farewell, daughter of the forest. I shall see you again soon.” Legolas whispered before grabbing his mare’s reins and walking over to his two aunts, leaving Tauriel and Eletha alone. The Queen’s hand replaced Legolas’s and the two made eye-contact.

“We will return, Tauriel. All of us.” Eletha vowed.

“I know you will. And I promise to look after Cally. I will take care of her.” The red-haired elleth said.

“I know you will. I know. So, _namaarie_ , fellow Silvan.” The Queen stated, placing her hand over her heart. Tauriel did the same.

“ _Namaarie_ , _rhîs-nin_.” The elleth said, her hazel eyes glittering with tears. Eletha leaned in and gave Tauriel a quick hug before going back over to her daughter.

Calarel was still locked in a close embrace with Thranduil. She seemed to be having a hard time letting go of him. Her face was hidden in his flaxen hair and his hand was running through her chocolate-coloured locks.

“You have to let me go now, _tithen pen_.” Thranduil said, his eyes locking with Eletha’s.

“I cannot, _Adar_. I do not want to.” Calarel murmured, constricting her arms around his neck.

“You have to, darling.” The King whispered, rubbing her back, his hands carding through her soft hair. Calarel sobbed and finally released her grip on her father. Thranduil looked at her and held her head in his hands, staring deep into her tear-filled eyes. He felt tears in his own eyes but he was determined not to let them fall down his cheeks.

“I will be home soon, sweetheart. I promise you. If you ever need me, look into your heart and you will find me. I will be there.” He said.

“That is what _Naneth_ said to me.” Calarel whispered.

“Then both of us will be there too. And I know Legolas will be too. All of us. We survive in your heart, darling. Goodbye, Calarel, _iell-nin_ , our princess.” Thranduil declared, pressed a long kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

“ _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_.” He whispered before kissing her forehead again and standing up. He turned around on the spot and mounted Aerandir, looking down at his daughter, his heart falling into a dark abyss. Thranduil was going to miss her very much. He wouldn’t hear her voice or laughter for ages. He wouldn’t see her beautiful face or her shining eyes. Melda, Valpantiel and Tyaeron all bid goodbye to the princess. Then, she turned to her brother. Everyone watched the heartfelt goodbye between the prince and the princess which involved a long tight hug and a couple of kisses. Legolas wiped away tears and hopped on his white mare, rubbing his nose and sitting up straight. Calarel turned her mother and broke down in a deluge of tears. Eletha leaned down and hugged her tightly, inhaling the aroma of her silken hair one last time.

“ _Namaarie_ , _iell-nin_. You will see me again soon.” Eletha whispered before letting her daughter go.

“ _Namaarie_ , _Naneth_. I am going to miss you very much.”

“And I you, Calarel. Remember what your father said. Look into your heart and you will find all of us.” Eletha said, placing her hand over the princess’s heart. Calarel nodded as tears poured down her hot cheeks. The Queen kissed her daughter’s forehead and gave her one last hug before mounting Syviis who stood next to Legolas’s white mare. Tauriel came over to stand next to Calarel and placed her arm around her shoulders. The Queen looked at the King who nodded at her.

“We leave now.” He said before placing Aerandir at the edge of the bridge. Tyaeron went behind him then Legolas. He was followed by Eletha, Melda and Valpantiel bringing up the rears. Then, they were trotting across the bridge, the river flowing roughly underneath them. Eletha turned around and gave her daughter one last wave. Calarel watched her family leave. Each metre, they were further away from her.

When the official procession started trotting into the forest, the army and the Woodland Guard parted with perfect synchronisation. Thranduil heard a loud wail and twisted his torso to look back at the palace. Calarel was rushing across the bridge, her hair flying out behind her. She was screaming and Tauriel was running after her. At the edge of the forest, the red-haired elleth grabbed the princess and both of them fell to the ground, their gowns pooling around them in the dirt.

“ _Adar_! _Naneth_! Leggy!” Calarel yelled, reaching out her arms as the army marched away but Tauriel held her in her arms, also crying as she watched the royals and the army leave. Her screaming voice made all of the Elves mounted on horses feel terrible but they marched on. Eletha couldn’t turn around to look back, afraid to see the look of hurt on her daughter’s face.

 

**

 

The march to Gundabad was long and horrible. Every time Eletha looked back in the direction of Greenwood, she thought of Calarel’s crying face, screaming for her not to go. But it was too late. She was gone and they were marching towards the Misty Mountains in the North.

A week into the journey, it rained for three days straight. The rain only matched the King and Queen’s sorrow. It matched their tears that flowed down their cheeks when the army was not looking. Thranduil’s vision became blurry and his hair stuck to his face and armour. He wanted nothing more to just go back to the palace, take his daughter in his arms and tell her that everything was fine. But everything was far from fine. Legolas also felt upset. He already missed his sister and he missed Tauriel. He missed the elleth with the flamed hair more than he had thought. He just wanted to see her fair face and her pretty hazel eyes. His hair, once light and a beautiful shade of pale blonde, was now heavy and a murky colour of blonde, the water making it congeal into small tangles. The prince followed Aerandir at a slow pace, the army marching on either side of the royal procession. He saw that his father had his head down. _We all feel like him. We are upset, worried and scared._ Legolas thought as his mare continued to walk through the wild wilderness.

Even though his armour always felt heavy, it felt even heftier on Thranduil’s body. He already felt defeated. He just wanted to rip his armour off and throw it into the mud around Aerandir’s hooves. All Thranduil wanted to do was to go back to the palace and live in his life peacefully. But the King did not have that luxury. Not anymore.

Eletha felt lost. The rain poured from the heavens, partnering with her salty tears. She was glad to be with her friends, her son and her husband. But she had left her daughter behind. No family with her. Her pointed ears revoked the sound of Calarel’s loud wailing. It had broken Eletha’s heart to hear her daughter in that state. The princess was still so young. Too young to be left alone with no family. But what was done was done. It was too late to turn back and there was nothing that Eletha could do about it.

After the toughest fourteen days of the Queen’s life, they finally arrived at Gundabad. The army made camp about fifteen leagues away from Gundabad and the soldiers set up a tent for the King. It compromised off a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling and a large table in the middle with a map of Gundabad lying across it. Thranduil, Eletha, Legolas, Tyaeron, Melda and Valpantiel all stood around the table as the Captain talked.

“I was thinking that we stay here for a couple of days to get things in order. The Woodland Guard will march first then the army, in rows of twenty, I am thinking. The first thirty rows should be archers and they should go first while the rest of the army march behind.”

“And where will my sister and I go?” Melda asked.

“You, _melamin_ , will advance right behind me and you, Vally, will march next to her.”

“And what about me, Captain?” Legolas inquired.

“You can march next to me, if you want, my prince. I think I should be close to you to protect you from harm.” Tyaeron said and Legolas nodded.

“And ideas for me, Captain?” Eletha spoke up. Tyaeron opened his mouth to speak but a baritone voice cut him off.

“I will not have you right in the middle of the battle, Eletha. I want you up on the cliff face, flinging arrows from your bow and defending us from above.”

The Queen narrowed her eyes at her husband.

“But up there, I am nowhere near you. I want to fight beside you, Thranduil. Beside all of you.” Eletha looked around at all of the Elves.

“I will not allow that.” Thranduil said.

“It is the best idea, _Naneth_. I agree.” Legolas said, placing his hand on his father’s armoured shoulder. And to Eletha’s horror, the other three Elves agreed with Thranduil’s idea as well.

“ _Ion-nin_ , _melloneamin_ , please leave us. I would like a word with the King.” The Queen ordered. The four Elves bowed their heads and exited the tent. Eletha shot a glare at her husband.

“You cannot expect me to sit high up and watch the battle unfold! I came with you to fight, not observe!” She yelled.

“We need eyes up high! And it is the safest place for you!” Thranduil screamed, his eyes glowing with rage.

“I cannot protect you from up there!”

“Yes, you can! I shall give you an example. Say Legolas is fighting and an Orc comes up behind him that he does not see. You could shoot an arrow from your bow and kill the Orc before it can do anything to our son. Do you understand now?”

Eletha knew that he was right. He had a point. _Maybe it is the best place for me. Up on a cliff, fighting and protecting the people that I love from above._ She thought. She placed her hand over his and nodded.

“I understand.”

Thranduil pressed his lips together and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. He placed his hand in her hair and stared into her eyes.

“Just please be safe, Eletha. Please.” Thranduil whispered.

“You be safe too, Thranduil. Do not dare die on me.” The Queen said, resting her head in the crook of his neck. he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both looked down at the map on the table.

“Never.” Thranduil murmured, kissing her head.

 

Two days later, the army marched out from the camp, leaving the horses behind. It was on foot to Mount Gundabad. Thranduil and Eletha walked together at the front, their fingers laced together. The King could feel his wife trembling and frankly, he couldn’t blame her. Legolas, Tyaeron, Melda and Valpantiel were also scared but they walked with their backs straight and their heads held high. This was not the time to show weakness. They had to go in strong and tough, full of willpower.

After many hours of walking, Eletha looked up and saw the fortress of Gundabad. Carved into the snow-capped mountains was an odd-shaped fort that was a deep brown colour. It had ragged edges. _Orcs have no taste._ She thought. The wind whipped her hair around her shoulders. Although she was armed with all of her weapons, Eletha did not feel ready. She gripped Thranduil’s hand tightly and he squeezed hers back in return. There was no sign of the Orcs. It was dead quiet and that was what frightened the King. He called for the army to stop when they reached a cliff that Eletha could fight from. He turned to the Queen and kissed her forehead.

“Be brave. I know your strength. And be safe.” Thranduil whispered.

“You too, Thranduil. Fight for what you love.” Eletha said and after giving her son and friends one last hug each, she began to scale the cliff, climbing it with might and agility. Thranduil watched her climb the cliff then disappear. _She will be alright._ He told himself, hoping that it would be true. A deep drum sound made the King look back at the fortress. He saw a light coming from the entrance on the left-hand side. Then, he saw the first rows of Orcs, armed with grey swords and encased in thick armour. Thranduil unsheathed both of his swords and turned around to face his army.

“Today, we fight, my brothers! We fight for our freedom and our glory! We fight for our brothers, our sisters, our fathers and our mothers! We fight for our home! Fight with me today, my loyal brothers!” He cried and the army shouted in agreement. He turned around to see that the Orc army was pouring out of the fortress. He raised his right sword into the air.

“ _Gurth goth rim lye_!” He yelled and rushed forward. The Woodland Guard screamed and ran after him, followed by the army. Eletha climbed to the very top of the cliff and watched as the army ran towards the Orcs. She saw her husband at the front, one sword raised above him and the other pointed in front of him. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and cinched it to her bow. It was time. The Battle at Gundabad was about to begin.

 

**

 

Orc growls and Elf cries echoed around the great fortress of Gundabad. Metal against metal. Sword against sword. Weapon upon weapon. Armour clashed against armour. The sky overhead was a light grey, a mixture of billowing clouds. Eletha sat on the cliff, overlooking the battle below. The Orcs raged against the Elves, grey and black armour contrasting with silver and gold. Her sword bumped against her hip and her daggers sat still on her body. The quiver still sat on her back as the wind whipped her hair and green tunic, as she looked down at the fighting Orcs and Elves below.

She could see Melda and Valpantiel fighting back-to-back. Melda was wielding her long sword, slicing through the oncoming enemies. Valpantiel was using her knives and feet, kicking the Orcs as they came charging at her. Legolas fought with his bow and arrows as his sword hung against his hip. Thranduil fought in close proximity to his son, using his long swords, his silver robe fanning out behind him as he twirled, sliced and killed his Orc opponents. Eletha drew an arrow from her bow and let it fly. It is hit an Orc in the neck and pierced straight through his steel armour, puncturing his throat. And as he bled copious amounts of black blood, she showed a sly smirk and continued to shoot arrows at the Orcs below, one after the other, quick and fast. Thranduil glanced up and saw Eletha flinging arrows from her bow. He was glad that she wasn’t down here where she would be in any real danger. Up on the cliff, she was safe from the Orcs.

Valpantiel broke away from her sister and charged forth through the growling Orcs, stabbing them from all directions with her knives. An Orc managed to wrap its thick arms around her and growled, his mouth open near her neck. Valpantiel stepped on its foot and it groaned, releasing one arm. With its free arm, the Orc reached for his dagger and tried to sink it into Valpantiel’s head. She blocked the dagger with her knife and twisted herself out of the Orc’s grip. She shoved her knife up its chin and bared her teeth at the ugly creature. She pulled the knife from the Orc and turned around. Another Orc came at her but she kicked it in the throat. The creature stumbled back, giving Valpantiel enough time to stab it in the neck.

Tyaeron fought with much viciousness and determination. His blade kissed one that belonged to an Orc. He pulled away and yelled, shoving his sword into his belly, twisting it roughly as he gritted his teeth. Another blade almost chopped off his arm but he caught it with his own sword, quickly puncturing he Orc through the chin and up through its head. His hair billowed around him, sticking to his face from the sweat that layered his skin. Tyaeron leaped onto the side of the cliff and managed to come around with a double kick to an Orc’s face before stabbing another one through the throat. He couldn’t see her golden hair but he could hear her screams and yells. _That’s my girl._ The Captain thought before launching himself back into the battle.

Melda’s sword was splattered with black blood and her golden hair was unruly around her face. She cried and screamed as she ruthlessly sliced Orcs’ heads off. Her eyes glanced up at Eletha. She was seated on a rock at least fifty metres above the ground. Arrows flew from her bow and hit the Orcs in various body parts. Melda was too busy looking at Eletha that she didn’t see the Orc coming up behind her. Eletha saw the Orc and quickly shot an arrow. Melda heard the whistle of the arrow as it flew past her head and landed in the Orc’s head. Melda turned around and saw the creature fall to the ground. She looked up at Eletha and nodded her head. Eletha nodded back and continued to shoot arrows at the Orcs as Melda sliced through a dozen Orcs in quick time.

The King yelled as he cut an Orc in half with his two swords. His long hair flew out behind him as he turned in continuous circles, fighting the enemy. He ducked and plunged one of his swords into the ribcage of one Orc and shoved his other sword into another Orc behind him. The black gloves protected his hands from the blood but his face and swords weren’t so lucky. Small streaks of black and grey blood ran down his pale face and his two swords were covered in Orc blood. He saw his son fighting with his bow and arrow. Legolas stuck one arrow in an Orc’s mouth. The Orc fell and Legolas strung the arrow from his bow and shot it into the forehead of an Orc behind the dead one. As Thranduil started to move in the direction of his son, there was a loud roar from the sky. A second later, a winged shadow appeared above the clouds. Eletha looked up, the wind blowing her brown hair around her face. Legolas, Melda, Valpantiel and the rest of the army maintained battling the Orcs but Thranduil looked at the sky as another winged shadow flew past. Another loud roar pierced the battlefield and suddenly, two fearsome dragons landed on the Orc stronghold of Gundabad.

Eletha lowered her bow in shock, her eyes wide and scared at the two large creatures perched atop the fortress. She had never seen a dragon before. _Lord Elrond was right. Lady Galadriel was right. It was all true._ She thought. They were huge, covered in deep red and brown scales. Their eyes were bright orange and Eletha could see orange and red fire brewing in their bellies, roaming in their mouths. Sharp claws gripped the Gundabad fortress and their wings folded against their bodies. Thranduil’s eyes widened and the wind whipped his blonde hair around his shoulders. He remembered everything that he read on the creatures but nothing prepared him for actually seeing them in the flesh. Lady Galadriel’s riddle flooded into his mind once again, solidifying his fear of the answer to it. The dragons surveyed the battle below them, their eyes as bright as fire. Suddenly, they roared in unison, making the Orcs turn around and growl and yell at the dragons. Legolas stabbed a growling Orc at his left and stared up at the roaring dragons. Their roars pierced the area, echoing off the mountains. Eletha watched as two more dragons appeared, giving the creatures a total of four. One of them roared loudly and fire spewed from its mouth, smothering at least 100 Orcs and Elves. The other three dragons took off and began to rain flame down on the Elves and Orcs.

“No…” Eletha whispered. Her gaze went straight to Legolas who was avoiding the dragons’ fire. _I cannot just stand up here._ She thought. Completely disobeying Thranduil’s command to never come down from the cliff, Eletha stood up and began to run down the mountainside. She hopped from rock to rock, wanting to get down to the ground. All four dragons were in the air now, blowing flame everywhere and roaring. One of them flew over the ledge that Eletha ran across and blew fire on it. Eletha stopped in her tracks and hid in a crevice, evading the flames. When the dragon flew off, she continued to sprint to the ground, her long hair flying out behind her. Thranduil spotted his wife running down the side of the mountain, her bow gripped tightly in her hand. He did a forward roll gracefully to avoid the dragonflame and stabbed two Orcs at once. Eletha’s thoughts went to Thranduil, to Legolas, to Melda, Tyaeron and Valpantiel. The dragons poured flame down upon he ground, smothering Elves and Orcs.

Finally, she reached the ground and immediately fired five arrows at the Orcs. She unsheathed her dagger with her right hand and stabbed an oncoming Orc in the throat and kicked another one in the face before sinking her dagger into its skull. The smell of burning flesh hit her nostrils and the sensation of heat hit her exposed skin.

“Legolas! Legolas!” She called. He did not hear her. The dragons were too loud and he was too busy battling the Orcs. Eletha twirled and kicked an Orc in the neck and stabbed another in the heart. She felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and tried to the slice the person behind her. She lowered her dagger when she realised it was Thranduil.

“What are you doing here?! I told you specifically to stay up there on the cliff!” He yelled. Eletha pushed his hand off her.

“I could not! I could not just stay up there and do nothing when the damn dragons were attacking! Where is Legolas? Where is my son?” She asked, looking over Thranduil’s shoulder.

“I saw him less than a minute ago. He is fine. He’s fighting incredibly well. He is alright.”

“Anything can happen in a minute! He could be dead, burnt alive, right now for all we know!” Eletha screamed. Four Orcs came running in their direction and Thranduil and his wife quickly dispatched them. The dragons circled the battlefield and spewed flame down upon the battle. The King grabbed Eletha and pushed her against a rock, his body shielding her.

“You cannot stay here. Run, save yourself.” He said.

“Are you out of your mind?! No! I am not leaving! Not when everyone I love is here! I need to fight! I need to find Melda and Vally. I have to find Legolas. I cannot leave you, not now. I will not let this battle separate us.”

“This is no longer a battle, Eletha. This is a matter of life and death. Now, which would you choose?”

“I would rather die defending the people that I love rather than save myself and live alone for centuries.”

“You cannot leave the Woodland Realm without a ruler. You cannot leave our daughter alone. Leave now and protect the people. Please.” Thranduil begged.

“No, no matter how much you beg, I will not leave. Now, let me go so I can go and find my son.” Eletha’s eyes burned into him. His hands dropped her body and she shoved him off her. She pushed the hair out of her face and stared at her husband with fierce green eyes. Her hands gripped the dagger and bow and her face was white. She ran straight past Thranduil and launched herself into the battle. Thranduil followed her as they made their way to their son. The sky remained grey and the landscape was ravaged by dragonflame.

“Legolas!” Eletha called, thrusting her dagger into the neck of an Orc. Legolas turned around and saw his parents running towards him. His mother looked anxious and deadly, her skin white and her eyes wide. His father looked just as anxious, his long hair perfect and straight, his face lightly tainted with Orc blood. Legolas stabbed an Orc in the eye with an arrow and ran to his parents. They met half-way and Eletha launched herself into her son’s arms. _He’s alive._ She thought with relief.

“ _Naneth_ , what are you doing down here?” Legolas asked as she let go of him.

“Fighting. I could not stay up there. I couldn’t bear to watch you burn alive.”

Thranduil dispatched an Orc and stepped back beside his son.

“Eletha, please leave. You have seen your son now go.” The King said.

“Do you think just because I have seen my son that I am going to leave? No, I am not leaving. Where is Vally and Melda? Legolas, have you seen them?

“No, not since the battle started.”

Eletha immediately sheathed her dagger, turned around and strung an arrow from her bow. The arrow landed in an Orc’s eye, the point protruding from the back of its head. Flame came down upon the Orcs just ten metres away from Eletha. Smoke flew into the air and the sound of flapping wings rushed through the sky. She shoved another arrow into an Orc’s mouth and stabbed another Orc behind her in the head with the same arrow. Every kill, she moved further and further away from Thranduil and Legolas. She searched for Melda and Valpantiel but she could not see any hint of golden hair anywhere. Eletha rushed through the Elven soldiers, piercing and killing Orcs. The dragons flew overhead, letting our roars and orange flame brewing in their stomachs. Finally, she saw Melda and Valpantiel fighting, both dispatching Orcs close to each other. Eletha rushed in their direction but then she heard a roar from one of the dragons. She looked up and saw one of the flying creatures spewing fire and flame not ten metres away from Legolas.

Abandoning her mission to reach the two sisters, the Queen sprinted in her son’s direction, remorselessly murdering Orcs. Thranduil wielded his two swords, slicing and cutting, yelling and shouting. He saw his wife running towards Legolas. The dragons were right above him and Legolas didn’t notice.

“Legolas! No!” Eletha cried and pushed him against a rock. Legolas closed his eyes and when he opened them two seconds later, his mother was gone. All he could see was dragonflame. Thranduil saw Eletha disappear, bright fire where she had stood not five seconds ago. _No!_ The King hadn’t even heard her scream. But it was too late. She was gone.

“No! No!” Thranduil screamed. He raced in Legolas’s direction, slicing and dispatching as many Orcs as he could, completely enraged. The dragons blew flame and Thranduil got caught in the bright fire. A searing pain hit the left-hand side of his face. He felt as though his veins were burning, lacerated by dragonfire. The King screamed and fell to the ground. He lost consciousness before he even hit the dirt-covered earth.

 

Elvish Translations

  * Adar – Father

  * Naneth – Mother

  * melamin – my love

  * Amin mela lle – I love you

  * rhîs-nin – my Queen

  * aran-nin – my King

  * ion-nin – my son

  * melloneamin – my friends

  * iell-nin – my daughter

  * namaarie – farewell

  * tithen pen – little one

  * Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' – My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

  * Gurth goth rim lye! – Death to our foes!




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me! There it is, my dear readers! Forbidden Love is over.The time has flown by and I want to thank everyone who has left comments, kudos, who has bookmarked and who has followed this story. I want to bear hug all of you, you are the only reason why I continued this outlandish tale. And you are the reason why I decided to turn this story into a trilogy :) I had a great time writing this first instalment! It has ended up being 430 pages long!! And I had absolutely no idea that this story would be liked so much so thank you, thank you, thank you!! This final chapter was inspired by ‘Goodbye’ by Apparat, the song makes me cry :’’( As a sidenote, it has been confirmed by Phillipa Boyens (writer and producer of TLotR films and The Hobbit films) that Legolas’s mother sacrificed her own life to save her son so there was the inspiration. I am still working on the second instalment of this trilogy and as a reminder, it’s called Bloodstained Hearts. It will be posted in 8 week’s time on the 6th of November (put it on your calenders! :P) because, you know, life. *groans* And I want as much time as possible to make Bloodstained Hearts as perfect as it could possibly be, for you guys to enjoy it! But you will still see me for Passion With Mr. Pace :) It’s goodbye to Middle-Earth for now but Passion is still going ahead. But for those of you who don’t read Passion, I hope to see you on November 6th for Bloodstained Hearts :)


End file.
